Wieder wart ich auf Rettung
by DunklerGeist
Summary: De nouveau j'attends du secours. Quand des moutons amorphes élèvent la voix pour sortir de la misère & d'un cercle vicieux pernicieux, aidés par un ange pas si angélique que ça, la vie devient encore plus mouvementée, et de vieux démons ressurgissent ...
1. Help ! Beatles

« _I never needed anybody's help in anyway_  
_But now these dayse are gone, I'm not so self assured_ »

Point de vue interne

Elle nous a sauvés. Oui, sauvé, c'est le bon mot. Pas un sauvetage en bonne et due forme tel qu'on en voit sur les belles plages de Malibu. Elle n'a pas une paire de sein digne de Pamela Anderson, ni le torse poilu de David Hasselhoff, quoi que ça reste à voir. Elle ne portait pas non plus de maillot de bain rouge et ne courrait pas sur la plage, les cheveux dans le vent. D'ailleurs il faisait froid, c'était au mois d'octobre, elle était emmitouflée dans sa veste, et miraculeusement, il n'y avait pas trop de vent ce jour-là. C'était peut-être à cause d'elle. Oui, peut-être que s'il n'y avait pas de vent, c'était parce que nous la rencontrions. Ou peut-être pas. Les signes du destin, je n'y crois pas trop. Enfin, je n'y croyais pas trop. Parce que pour que nous l'ayons rencontrée, c'est quand même un sacré coup de chance. Je me souviendrai toujours de ce jour, la première fois que nous l'avons vue. Quelle désastreuse rencontre. Mais au final, qu'aurions-nous fait sans elle ? Nous ne nous connaissions pas, nous ne nous apprécions pas, et pourtant…

Aujourd'hui, si nous sommes là, c'est grâce à elle. Nos fans peuvent la remercier. Sauf qu'ils n'en sauront jamais rien. Elle a beau être extravertie sur certains points, elle fait preuve d'une grande timidité. C'est paradoxal, je confirme. Mais cette fille est aux antipodes de toutes celles que nous avons connues. Elle a une sorte de don. Non, je ne l'idolâtre pas, je dis juste ce que j'ai ressenti. Et de toute façon, comment l'idolâtrer avec une rencontre pareille, avec tous les défauts qu'elle a ?

Les gens croient que nous sommes de petits garçons gentils. Ce n'est pas avec un sourire qu'on est gentil. Dans ce cas-là, même Hannibal Lecter aurait pu être gentil. Non, nous, nous sommes normaux. C'est-à-dire que nous pouvons sourire ou pleurer, aimer ou détester. Et elle, nous ne l'aimions pas. Oh ça non, nous ne l'aimions pas du tout. Une telle aversion pour quelqu'un qu'on ne connaît pas pouvait paraître suspecte aux yeux des autres. Et elle l'était. Mais en fait, ce que nous ne pouvions pas voir chez elle, c'était sa bonne humeur. Sa putain de bonne humeur visible grâce à ses sourires et audible grâce à son rire. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de rigoler, de sourire, de nous crever les tympans. Parce que cette saleté de bonne humeur c'était comme un coup de poignard dans le dos. Nous aussi nous savions rire. Nous aussi nous pouvions sourire. Nous avions seulement oublié comment faire. Et la voir rire nous faisait mal dans la mesure où elle nous rappelait nos propres personnes. A travers elle, c'était tout bonnement nous que nous voyions. Nous, avant. Avant la célébrité, les fans, le showbiz. Avant que ces connards ne nous découvrent. Avant notre calvaire. Pour ça, nous la détestions. Et elle, elle nous a quand même aidés. Nous avions eu beau la repousser, elle revenait toujours, comme un boomerang qu'on envoyait au fin fond de l'Amérique latine.

Mais qu'est ce que nous avions pu être idiots. Nous serions encore dans la merde sans elle. Et ceci n'est pas une métaphore. Nous vivons vraiment dans la merde.

Oui, je me souviendrai de notre rencontre encore un sacré bout de temps. Ce fameux 7 octobre 2007. Jour néfaste où nous avons rencontré un ange. Jour béni où nous est apparue une vipère pour la première fois. Ce jour, tout comme elle, est inoubliable. Nous avions eu besoin d'aide et nous sommes tombés sur elle. Tel de vrais mecs, nous avions trop d'orgueil pour demander le moindre appui. Mais elle n'a attendu aucun signe de notre part pour nous en donner. Tel de vrais mecs, nous l'avons mal pris. Normal, nous sommes censés être le sexe fort et nous nous faisons aidés par une _fille_. C'est la honte assuré. Mais ça, c'est le visage que nous montrions en société. Seul, chacun de notre côté, nous étions contents. Contents et soulagés que quelqu'un daigne se bouger et nous venir en aide. Parce que oui, nous en avions bel et bien besoin. Nous n'en pouvions plus. Nous suffoquions. Ces connards nous oppressaient. Grâce à elle, nous en sommes débarrassés, et nous osons enfin faire tomber le masque.

Nous nous sentions opprimés. Le pire c'est que cette impression ne veut pas nous lâcher. Encore une fois, c'est vers elle que nous nous sommes tournés. Dorénavant nous lui devons tout. Sans elle et ses magouilles, sans elle et son caractère têtu, sans elle et sa grande gueule pour nous envoyer une bonne remontrance, nous ne serions plus là. Sans elle nous aurions sombrés, ensevelis sous une montagne de difficultés, puis oubliés.

Personne ne nous a compris. Personne ne nous comprend, aujourd'hui encore. Une fois de plus, seule elle sait ce que nous pensons, ce que nous ressentons, ce que nous voulons. C'est à se demander des fois si nous intéressons les gens. En fait ils nous écoutent seulement pour nos belles gueules. Qu'est ce que je peux détester ça. Grâce à elle, nous avons fait notre nettoyage de printemps en plein hiver. Nous avions juste un peu d'avance. Elle nous a ouvert les yeux sur pas mal de choses. A ses côtés nous étions comme des enfants. Des enfants à qui elle a tendu la main pour nous montrer le chemin à suivre. Maintenant, nous nous sommes réaffirmés. Et nous savons désormais ce que nous voulons, et surtout, ce que nous ne voulons pas. Et ça, nous n'en voulons plus, plus jamais.

Vous devez sûrement me connaître, mon prénom doit bien vous dire quelque chose : Jan. Jan Werner, ancien membre de Nevada Tan. Nouveau membre de Panik.

* * *

**Wesh : D ! **

**Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma première fiction postée sur ce monde-ci. Je posterai tous les chapitres que j'ai préalablement postés sur Skyrock d'une traite, les autres viendront au compte goute. **

**J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que tout le monde me suivra ^^"**

**Pour info, les paroles en italiques à chaque début de chapitre sont les paroles de la chanson que j'ai écouté pendant l'écriture dudit chapitre, et qui m'a aussi inspiré. Et le titre de chaque chapitre est le nom de la chanson. Toutefois, je n'ai pas pu parfois le mettre en entier, où mettre le nom entier du chanteur. Si vous êtes curieux et souhaitez le connaitre, dites le moi via une review, et je me ferais une joie de vous le dire : ) **

**Je pense vous avoir tout dit *-) ... **

**Sur ce, viel Spaß : ) ! **


	2. Hau ab ! Sido

« Es geht mir besser jetzt, ich fühl' mich immer wohler  
Und dein Leben ist jetzt fade wie 'ne Kinder Cola  
Irgendwann ist Schluss und es muss dann auch sein  
Los, gib' mir noch 'n letzten Kuss, dann hau rein ! »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

7 octobre 2007

Elle attendait dans le hall, impressionnée. Elle n'était rentrée que peu de fois dans cet endroit, et à chaque fois elle avait la même sensation d'immensité. Elle se sentait si petite ici, comme si le hall pouvait la manger, l'absorber toute entière pour la réduire en bouillie. Et encore plus aujourd'hui. Elle avait l'impression que c'était plutôt eux qui risquaient de la réduire en charpie. Pourtant c'était un hall tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal, avec des murs, un sol, un plafond, des portes, des fenêtres. Mais tout y était comme démesuré. A moins que ce ne fût elle qui était trop petite. D'ailleurs elle aurait souhaité encore rapetisser jusqu'à s'enfoncer dans le sol.

Elle se tritura les doigts et garda ostensiblement la tête baissée, ses longs cheveux blonds lui cachant ses yeux bleus délavés. Hors de question de la relever et de croiser leurs regards. Leurs magnifiques regards bleus pour la plupart d'entre eux qui la faisaient totalement fondre. Non, aujourd'hui elle ne se transformera pas en guimauve, elle se l'était interdit. Non pas qu'elle craignait aussi de se transformer en statue de pierre, elle ne croyait pas à ces superstitions sans queue ni tête, c'était juste qu'ils l'intimidaient trop. Et elle avait peur de se ridiculiser en faisant un geste ou en laissant échapper une parole. Elle faisait déjà un intense effort sur elle-même pour respirer normalement, il ne fallait pas lui demander la lune.

Elle ne leur avait jamais beaucoup parlé, et encore, parlé est un bien grand mot, les seules paroles qu'ils s'étaient échangés étaient constitués de banalités. Il fallait dire qu'ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Ou en tout cas ils ne l'étaient plus si on prenait en compte le fait qu'avant ils étaient « normaux ». Maintenant c'était des stars et elle, elle, c'était juste la nièce de leur producteur. Un gouffre les séparait.

Elle eut soudain la désagréable impression que quelqu'un la regardait. Elle n'aimait pas ça. Elle n'aimait pas être le centre d'attention des autres. Elle préférait rester dans l'ombre et garder le silence. Elle risqua alors un coup d'œil et constata que l'un d'entre eux la dévisageait. Il paraissait s'amuser et se jouer de son trouble. Ses joues rougirent fortement et elle rebaissa la tête, son menton venant toucher son cou, ses yeux se cachant derrière ses mèches de cheveux. Elle n'aimait pas être regardée. Et encore moins quand c'était un garçon aussi mignon et célèbre que lui qui posait ses yeux sur une simple fille comme elle. Cependant elle ne put réprimer un doux frisson en pensant qu'il l'avait regardée. Elle n'était pas si transparente que ça.

Mais rapidement elle se mit à espérer l'arrivée imminente de son oncle. Elle maudit sa mère de l'avoir obligé à aller le voir. Elle aurait très bien pu y aller elle-même, mais non, elle avait préféré envoyer sa fille. Pauvre Tatiana. Obligée de venir dans cet endroit immense. Obligée de rester avec ce groupe. Obligée de les avoir devant les yeux, à attendre impatiemment que son oncle daignait enfin arriver.

Heureusement _elle_ n'allait pas tarder. Elle avait le don pour arriver au moment opportun. Peut-être devrait-elle prévenir les garçons de son arrivée ? Oh non, elle n'osera jamais... Et de toute façon, il était trop tard. Elle était là.

_Ma Tia !

Les garçons tournèrent la tête en même temps, curieux, tandis que Tatiana rougit, gênée. Une tornade colorée s'abattit sur elle et lui fit la bise.

_La putain d'sa grand-mère ! C'est qu'il caille dans c'pays ! Ca va ?  
_Oui, oui...  
_Ouah tu sais quoi ! J'ai réussi à avoir l'album – pas encore sorti – de Jan Delay ! Tu rends comptes ? Comment ch'uis trop happy d'la vie ! Jan Delay quoi !

Et sur ces paroles, elle commença une petite danse de la victoire, croyant être seule avec Tatiana.

_Rabbit... Rabbit ! l'appela cette dernière.  
_Quoi ?  
_S't'eu plait, si tu pouvais arrêter, c'est gênant...  
_Gênant pour qui ? Y a personne !

Tatiana fit un léger signe de tête en direction des garçons. La dénommée Rabbit se retrouva alors nez à nez avec...

_NEVADA TAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! HIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIII I !

Les garçons ouvrirent de grands yeux, surpris par sa réaction et le volume sonore utilisé. Elle joua pour sa part les groupies en chaleur – depuis le temps qu'elle rêvait de pouvoir les imiter – mais plus pour cacher l'embarras qu'elle avait d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit d'attentat à la danse que pour se moquer réellement d'eux. D'ailleurs Tatiana, elle, savait très bien que c'étaient les groupies qui étaient visées, et non le groupe.

_Frankyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy je t'aiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiime ! Timooooooooooooooo baise moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! s'exclama-t-elle en regardant Juri et Linke.

Elle porta ses mains à sa bouche puis fit semblant de s'éventer, comme si elle allait s'évanouir, la bouche grande ouverte. Elle imitait si bien cette espèce que les garçons le prirent mal, blessés dans leur orgueil de mâle. Surtout qu'elle connaissait leur prénom, certes, mais pas les têtes qui allaient avec.

_Quoi ? C'est pas comme ça qu'on fait ? demanda-t-elle alors avec un mélange d'innocence et de dédain. Bon Tia, on y va ? reprit-elle comme si de rien n'était et en les ignorant totalement.

Les garçons comprirent alors enfin qu'elle venait de se moquer d'eux et devinrent rouge de honte et de colère.

_Nan mais tu t'prends pour qui, espèce de clown ?  
_Le mec bizarre aux cheveux longs m'a appelé comment ? lui demanda-t-elle dédaigneusement en le regardant de haut en bas. J'ai bien entendu, t'as dit « clown » ? répéta-elle en dessinant les guillemets de ses doigts. Très bien, alors écoute Robert, j'm'habille beaucoup mieux et beaucoup plus que tes chiennes en chaleur à moitié nues qui te rétrécissent le pantalon, alors tu retires ton insulte de plouc, et tu m'casses pas les ovaires, kappisch ?

Elle le toisa une dernière fois du regard et lui tourna le dos. Tatiana était blanche de crainte tandis que « le mec bizarre aux cheveux longs » était rouge de honte. Il s'apprêta à lancer une réplique cinglante mais fut retenu juste à temps.

_Laisse David.  
_Attends Timo, t'as entendu c'qu'elle vient d'me dire ?  
_Oui David, on a tous entendu, répondit un grand brun aux yeux bleus. Il n'empêche que ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver.  
_Exact, elle n'en vaut pas la peine.  
_Hey ! s'insurgea alors la jeune fille. J'te permets pas monsieur-j'connais-pas-le-rasoir !  
_Bon, tu vas calmer ta joie ! On s'connaît pas, on t'a rien fait, alors c'est pas la peine de nous péter ton câble dessus si ton mec vient d'te larguer ! répliqua Timo.  
_J'comprends pourquoi d'ailleurs, murmura David dans sa barbe.

Rabbit resta coi, ne sachant que répondre, ne trouvant aucune réplique sanglante sur le moment.

_Bon allez, calme, intervint le blond aux yeux bleus.

Rabbit s'assit sur un des bancs du hall et bouda en silence. Tatiana quant à elle n'osait toujours rien dire, trop intimidée.

_Tia ? J'peux savoir ce qu'on attend ? C'est pas que ça pue mais... ça pue.  
_Oh ! Tu vas pas recommencer, toi ! s'énerva David.  
_Mais je n'ai rien dit, répondit-elle innocemment. Si tu le prends mal Robert, c'est simplement parce que t'as quelque chose à te reprocher.  
_T'arrêtes de m'appeler Robert aussi !  
_Pauv' chou. C'est pas d'ma faute si j'connais pas ton prénom, Robert, ajouta-elle quelques secondes plus tard pour l'énerver.  
_Henriette !  
_Edmund !  
_Claudette !  
_Pervers !  
_Espèce de serpillère ! enchaina-t-il.  
_Vermine !  
_Rat des champs !  
_Crâne d'œuf !  
_Euh... Espèce de... de... mammouth des neiges !

Elle le regarda bizarrement tandis que lui la fixait, fier de son insulte, attendant une possible réponse.

_Pffff !... Guitariste du dimanche !  
_Au moins c'est un jour de la semaine, répondit-il en pinçant les lèvres.  
_Ho ! Arrêtez d'vous disputer, on dirait des gamins ! Z'avez pas trois ans quand même, les interrompit le grand blond.  
_Nan. Quatre, répondit Rabbit. Enfin, tu m'diras, pour Robert j'sais pas...  
_David. Il s'appelle David, intervint Timo, prenant la parole avant le principal concerné. Là c'est Frank, Linke, Juri, et derrière, Jan. Moi c'est Timo, pour te servir.  
_Oh merci, ça tombe bien j'avais besoin de quelqu'un pour laver mes converses, répondit-elle avec un large sourire moqueur.

Timo allait répliquer quelque chose mais fut précédé par un David réactif trois jours plus tard. Mais au moins il réagissait quand même, et c'était déjà ça.

_T'veux battre, hein ? T'veux t'battre, t'veux t'battre, t'veux t'battre ? Allez, viens, viens ! Allez !

Elle le regarda alors comme si une corne lui poussait sur le front. Bizarrement à cette pensée des réminiscences de Ionesco lui parvinrent à l'esprit. David se transformerait-il en rhinocéros ? Peut-être pas. A moins que sa corne ne fût interne et lui poussait dans le cerveau. Ce qui expliquerait ses propos incohérents.

_Ouah. Ca fait peur. Retire ta corne avant que les lésions ne soient irrémédiables.

Ce fut à son tour de la regarder bizarrement. Frank intervint alors de peur d'entrer dans un cercle vicieux sans fin. Mais le pseudo calme ne dura pas.

_C'est normal que t'aies une chaussure marron et une orange ? demanda Timo, avec un sourire moqueur.

Et voilà comment la dispute fut relancée. Telle une vipère, elle contre-attaqua d'un coup.

_Moi au moins j'mets pas des couvertures à mes doigts, répliqua-t-elle en faisant allusion à ses fingers sleeves.

Tatiana observait leur joute verbale comme on suivait un match de tennis, en essayant de se faire la plus petite possible. Elle aurait du se douter qu'ils ne s'entendraient pas. Mais au fur et à mesure qu'elle les entendait se traiter des pires noms d'oiseaux, son sang bouillit. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle explosa.

_STOP ! J'commence à en avoir marre de vous sept ! Alors maintenant vous vous taisez et vous bougez plus ! leur ordonna-t-elle.

Ils restèrent bouche bée et la regardèrent, stupéfaits. Ils avaient du pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin pour que la calme et timide Tatiana s'énervât. Cette dernière sentit son coeur battre la chamade et se calma petit à petit, au même rythme que ses joues qui s'enflammaient. Elle rebaissa alors la tête, comme si elle n'avait rien dit.

_Les garçons ! s'exclama à ce moment un homme d'une quarantaine d'années en s'approchant d'eux. Désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Ah Tatiana, ta mère m'a prévenu de ta venue.

La jeune fille sourit et entama la discussion avec son oncle, contente de changer de sujet et de retrouver une couleur et une contenance normale. Les garçons ne dirent rien et attendirent que leur producteur ait fini sans un mot, encore sous le choc de la remontrance de la jeune blonde. De son côté, Rabbit se tourna méchamment vers Jan qui s'amusait à la dévisager.

_Quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'regardes comme ça ? J'sais qu'ch'uis belle mais c'est pas une raison pour me fixer comme un chien en manque d'os. Hey t'as entendu c'que j'viens d'te dire ou t'as pas entendu c'que j'viens d'te dire ? Arrête, ça devient chiant ! Hey espèce de spécimen non identifié j'te parle ! T'es muet ou quoi ? demanda-t-elle en grimaçant.

Jan hocha alors la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres qu'elle ne put pas voir à cause de sa cagoule. Il s'amusait à l'énerver et ça marchait bien. Rabbit maugréa quelques mots incompréhensibles et le fusilla du regard. Il en fit de même mais leur échange suicidaire fut interrompu par Eddy Höfler, le producteur de NT.

_Bon excuse-moi mais on a du travail. Les garçons, au studio, ajouta-il d'une voix ferme.

Les jeunes filles les regardèrent partir puis Rabbit se retourna vers Tatiana.

_Relouds ces mecs.  
_T'exagères, t'aurais pu être plus sympa avec eux.  
_Ca va être de ma faute !

Rabbit leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Tatiana l'entrainait dehors pour couper court à toutes protestations ou allusions de sa part, entamant par la même leur après midi shopping.

De leur côté les garçons se retrouvaient enfermés dans un studio, inconnu jusqu'à ce jour. Ca les changeait de leur cage habituelle. Ils s'installèrent chacun à leur poste et attendirent les ordres, nerveux. Ils n'étaient déjà pas joyeux normalement, mais cette fille leur avait bien tapé sur le système. Ils ne connaissaient même pas son prénom mais ils la détestaient déjà.


	3. Dream on Aerosmith

« _The past is gone_  
_I went by, like dusk to dawn_  
_Isn't that the way_  
_Everybody's got their dues in life to pay _»

Point de vue externe

Flashback

15 octobre 2007

Il jouait tranquillement, laissant ses doits parcourir les touches, comme en transe. Il fermait les yeux pour ressentir encore mieux les effets de cette thérapie. Si douce thérapie qui lui faisait tellement de bien. Ca le détendait énormément de pouvoir se lâcher de cette façon. Il se sentait bien. Pour la première fois depuis quelques semaines, il se sentait bien. Il était dans son élément, dans sa sphère, dans son monde, dans sa bulle. Ses pensées s'élevaient vers sa petite Eldorado musicale, là où rien ni personne ne pouvait l'atteindre. Il touchait les nuages, caressait les ailes des anges, rencontrait son Dieu intérieur. Bizarrement il se sentait protégé par toutes ces notes qui l'entouraient. Il ne pensait plus à rien. Il se laissait seulement porter par la musique.

Oui, ça faisait un bien fou. C'était indescriptible. C'était comme si les notes le portaient sur des confins ensorcelés, lointains et inaccessibles. C'était comme si son âme s'était dédoublée de son corps pour le surplomber de sa hauteur et l'admirer. Admirer ses mains parcourir les touches, ses yeux se fermer, et son sourire naître petit à petit, signe extérieur d'un bonheur intérieur.

Malheureusement toute bonne chose avait une fin.

_David ! Qu'est ce tu fous ? Sur l'ordi, tout d'suite ! aboya l'homme.

David rouvrit les yeux et vit son cocon se briser. Une fois de plus. La tristesse et le dépit l'envahirent. Il referma le piano et se leva à contre cœur. Boulot, boulot, boulot. Ils n'avaient que ce mot là à la bouche. Ils ne comprenaient pas que les garçons avaient besoin de souffler. Ils ne comprenaient pas que l'insouciance et la futilisé leur manquaient. Ils ne les comprenaient pas.

David souffla pour se donner du courage et retourna s'asseoir devant l'ordinateur. A part leur gueuler dessus, leurs producteurs ne savaient rien faire. Sauf les arnaquer et les apeurer, dans ces deux domaines, ils étaient experts.

A cause d'eux, depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas dormi ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas mangé un repas équilibré ? Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas _souri_ ? Il ne comptait plus le temps. Il laissait les heures s'égrainer, mourir sur les rives de sa jeunesse perdue. Il se taisait et travaillait. Ils se taisaient tous et travaillaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas se lever contre leur producteur. Ils n'en avaient ni la force ni le courage. Et bientôt plus l'envie. Toute idée de fuite s'était échappée de leurs esprits. Ils étaient soumis. Soumis à cette vie morne. Soumis à ces producteurs mal intentionnés. Toute joie s'était éteinte de leurs beaux yeux, laissant place à une triste lueur sans éclat. Tout sourire avait délaissé leurs lèvres au profit d'un calme plat. La morosité les habitait. La peur et l'oppression les gouvernaient. Ils étaient seuls.

[ … ]

Ca faisait cinq heures d'affilées qu'il était posté devant cet écran. Il avait mal aux yeux et à la tête mais il ne dirait rien. Il était fatigué, ses paupières s'alourdissaient mais il continuerait. Il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de finir ce qu'il avait commencé. Ils ne leur laissaient pas d'autre choix. Timo s'approcha doucement de lui et posa une main sur son épaule dans un geste de réconfort et de soutien. Mais il ne broncha même pas, trop concentré. Ou peut-être trop fatigué.

_David, tu devrais aller te coucher.

_Mais j'ai pas fini, protesta-t-il d'une voix enfantine.

_Laisse, j'm'en charge.

David tourna la tête vers Timo et le regarda. Une intense fatigue se lisait sur son visage. A cette vue le cœur de Timo se serra.

_Allez, j'finis, t'inquiète. T'as besoin de dormir, tu tiens plus debout, murmura-t-il.

_D'accord…

David se leva et laissa la place à son ami. Timo pris donc la souris et s'attela de suite à l'ouvrage. Plus vite c'était fini, plus vite il pourrait se coucher.

_Merci, lui dit David.

Timo s'arrêta quelques secondes et lui sourit. Puis David le laissa pour retrouver son matelas. Linke, Juri et Frank dormaient déjà. Il ne chercha même pas à savoir où était Jan et se laissa tomber sur son « lit », s'endormant comme une masse.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard qu'il rouvrit les yeux. Il avait l'impression de n'avoir dormi que quelques minutes. En tout cas ces quelques minutes lui avaient fait un bien fou. Même s'il n'arriverait pas à rattraper toutes ces heures de sommeil perdues. C'était hallucinant de voir à quel point le temps passait vite. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de profiter de la vie, ils étaient trop harcelés. Forcés de vivre à cent à l'heure alors qu'à leur âge ils ne rêvaient que de faire la fête et de dormir jusqu'à pas d'heure. Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement. Il avait voulu les faire vivre un rêve machiavélique. Ils avaient eu la plus belle médaille qu'ils espéraient mais n'auraient jamais imaginé recevoir si vite le revers.

_T'es réveillé ? lui demanda Timo, le sortant ainsi de ses songes.

_Ouais.

_A cause de moi ?

_Nan, t'inquiète.

Timo s'allongea sur son matelas aux côtés de David et ne prit même pas la peine de se faufiler dans le sac de couchage.

_T'as fini ?

_Fini qu-… Ah ouais, ouais t'inquiète, c'est fini, répondit Timo en réprimant un bâillement. C'est pas trop tôt.

Ils se turent quelques minutes mais David reprit la parole, hanté par ses pensées.

_Timo ?

Son ami émit une sorte de grognement en signe d'acquiescement et fit l'effort de tourner la tête vers le guitariste.

_Tu te souviens de la fête d'anniversaire de Sabina ?

_Sabina… Hm… C'était pas la p'tite blonde à lunettes ? articula faiblement Timo.

_Si.

_Ca fait un bail !...

_Tu t'en souviens ou pas ?

_Bah… Ouais, vite fait. On avait cinq ans quoi.

_Ouais, cinq ans…

_Pourquoi ?

_J'aimerai retourner à cette époque.

_Waouh ! souffla-t-il en luttant contre le sommeil. On avait des coupes de cheveux et des fringues affreux. Et tu n'savais ni jouer de la gratte, ni du piano.

_Même. A cette époque au moins je pouvais faire ce que je voulais.

Timo ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. David n'ajouta rien et fixa le plafond, rêveur, laissant son esprit divaguer et retourner à cette époque bien calme et sympathique qu'est l'enfance. Il souhaitait retrouver le bac à sable, quand il se bagarrait pour une pelle la maternelle quand il a rencontré son meilleur ami la troisième ( équivalent du CE2 ) quand Sara lui a donné son premier baiser. Revenir à toutes ses premières fois : sa première tétine, ses premiers pas, ses premiers mots, sa première copine, sa première guitare, ses premiers cours de piano… Malheureusement le passé a disparu.

[ … ]

Midi. Ils n'avaient même pas faim. Ils avaient même perdu l'habitude de demander ce qu'ils mangeaient. Ils avaient leur dix euros quotidiens et ils se démerdaient. Jan et Frank allèrent au snack et revinrent avec des sandwichs bon marché. Comme d'habitude. Le repas était tout sauf jovial. Comme d'habitude. Les garçons étaient fatigués. Comme d'habitude. Juri commença une ébauche de conversation. Linke le suivit. Petit à petit ils oublièrent et se laissèrent emporter par la discussion. Timo se tourna à un moment vers David et le regarda, attendant la réponse à sa question.

_David ?

_Hein ?

_T'es avec nous ?

_Bah… ouais…

_T'as entendu c'que j'viens d'te dire ?

_Euh…

_J't'ai demandé si… Oh et puis laisse tomber. A quoi tu penses ?

_A cette fille.

_Oh oh…

_C'est pas c'que tu crois, répondit David, blasé.

_Quelle fille ? relança Juri.

_Celle du hall.

_La copine de Tatiana ? demanda Frank.

_Oui.

_Ah nan pas elle ! s'exclama Timo. Elle m'a pété les couilles ! La prochaine fois que j'la vois, j'lui fous mon poing dans sa grande gueule !

_Voyons Timo, on ne tape pas les dames, dit Linke avec un petit sourire moqueur.

_Elle, c'est pas une « dame ». C'est un IVNI.

_Individu visiblement non identifiable, traduisit Jan.

_T'façon qu'est ce qu'on en a à foutre ? On la reverra jamais, ajouta Timo. Tant mieux pour elle d'ailleurs. Parce que si elle tient à la vie, elle a intérêt à dégager de mon chemin, j'vous l'dis moi !

_Pourquoi tu penses à elle ? Elle en vaut pas la peine, continua Jan avec rancœur.

_Vous voyez pas ?

_Bah là, tout de suite, maintenant… Nan, répondit Juri.

_Elle nous a énervés.

_Nan ? Sans dec ? Merci David, on savait pas. Qu'est ce qu'on ferait sans toi ? demanda Timo en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Elle a l'air hautaine et prétentieuse, déclara Jan.

_Et t'as vu son style ? ajouta Timo.

_Bon puisque tout le monde est d'accord, j'me fais l'avocat du diable, répondit Frank. Elle a un beau visage rieur, elle a un style bien particulier, à lui, qui lui sied à ravir. Et elle a l'air sympa et intelligente.

_T'es tombé sur la tête ? Ou bien elle t'a lavé le cerveau pour s'insinuer dans nos vies. Oh la garce ! C'est une androïde venue d'une planète beaucoup plus…

_Jan, l'interrompit David, c'est pas toi qu'est tombé sur la tête ? J'suis d'accord avec Frank.

_Toi aussi alors t'es tombé sur la tête, répliqua Jan en boudant.

_Ouais David, t'es celui qui s'est le plus engueulé avec elle ! s'exclama Linke.

_Oh j'ai compris. Elle t'a tapé dans l'œil, poursuivit Timo comme si c'était une évidence. Et bien je ne suis pas prêt de changer d'avis. Et je ne tomberai pas bêtement dans le panneau. On m'la fait pas à moi. Cette fille est arrogante, imbue d'elle-même, moqueuse, mal polie, méchante…

_Tu crois qu'on lui est apparu comment ? l'interrompit Frank. Tu crois qu'on est passés pour quoi à ses yeux ? J'te signale qu'on a des têtes de déterrés. Limite en plus si on est pas devenus associables à force de rester enfermés dans ce putain de studio. Alors je pense qu'on devrait peut-être se regarder dans la glace avant de juger.

_Calme les mecs, elle va pas nous liguer les uns contre les autres, intervint Juri en voyant les regards assassins que se lançaient Timo et Frank.

_J'peux exposer ma théorie maintenant ?

Voyant qu'il avait l'attention de tous, David continua.

_Elle a su suscité un sentiment en nous. Elle a su nous réveiller. Bon d'accord on s'est pris la tête mais c'que j'veux dire c'est qu'indirectement elle nous a fait bouger et réagir. Vous comprenez ?

_Euh… Nan, répondit Timo.

_T'as des idées bizarres, marmonna Juri.

_Moi j'vois c'que tu veux dire, répondit Linke. Elle a réussi à nous faire avoir un sentiment autre que la passivité et le je-m'en-foutisme. C'est ça ?

_Exact. J'sais pas pour vous, mais moi d'habitude, je ressens quelque chose que quand je joue en concert.

_Pareil, approuvèrent les garçons en cœur.

_Bon, d'accord, mais après ? demanda Timo.

_Après, bah… je sais pas.

Ils retombèrent tous dans l'inactivité. Mais avec cette idée en tête désormais que cette fille, aussi garce qu'elle pût être, leur a prouvé qu'ils étaient encore en vie.


	4. Répondez moi Tunisiano

« _On nous conditionne à faire semblant d'être heureux_  
_Même si on nous cartonne, on tendra l'autre joue_  
_On encaisse, on pardonne, mais on s'habitude c'est tout_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

20 octobre 2007

Les cris fusaient, cassant la voix à leur propriétaire et les oreilles aux voisins. C'était à celle qui criait le plus fort pour attirer l'attention de l'un d'entre eux et se faire ainsi remarquer. Et pour ce faire, tous les moyens étaient bons. Banderoles, cris, larmes, ça allaient même jusqu'à se déshabiller devant leurs yeux.

Et ça leur plaisait. Ils aimaient voir la foule en délire. Entendre leurs fans scander leurs noms les faisait jubiler. Ils avaient l'impression d'être puissants, comme des surhommes. Et ça leur faisait du bien. Ca les changeait de d'habitude. A choisir entre des surhommes et de la merde, il n'y avait pas à hésiter.

La salle était chaude comme la braise. Chaque chanson était connue par cœur et de tous. Les garçons étaient en osmose avec le public. Ils étaient heureux. Heureux de jouer et de partager cet instant si magique avec leurs fans. Heureux d'oublier le reste du monde et de ne profiter que de l'instant présent. Ils se sentaient voler, transportés par une foule en liesse. Ils donnaient le meilleur d'eux-mêmes pour voir le si beau sourire de leurs fans, leurs yeux étoilés, ressentir jusqu'aux émanations de leur bonheur. Oui, c'était ça la scène, et ils ne s'en passaient pas.

Jusqu'à ce moment. Arrivés là, c'était comme s'ils recevaient un coup de massue sur la tête. Ce n'était pas possible de l'ignorer. Dans le film de leur vie il n'existait aucun bouton « avance chapitre ». Jusqu'à ce morceau. Horrible morceau. Oh oui, si horrible. A leurs yeux ce n'était plus qu'un mensonge pernicieux. Et ils ne pouvaient pas le mettre de côté. C'était le moment le plus dur du concert. Ca leur lacérait les boyaux de voir et de savoir d'avance que des gens allaient la chanter à tue-tête, les accompagnants joyeusement, l'âme rebelle en éveil. Ils ne savaient pas. Ils ne se doutaient de rien. Ce n'était pas leur faute. Les garçons en avaient conscience mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de leur en vouloir.

Timo revint sur scène après avoir laissé l'exclusivité du micro à Frank pour Himmel Hilf et Wie es ist, les tripes serrées, la mâchoire crispée dans un faux sourire. Il savait qu'il était obligé de chanter cette chanson. Ils en étaient tous les six conscients. Il était incontournable. C'était leur premier tube c'était leur slogan c'était eux. Ca avait été eux. Eux, avant. Et ça leur fit encore plus de mal. Savoir qu'ils avaient été de telles personnes, qu'ils chantaient leurs propres pensées les écœuraient désormais. Surtout que ces pensées n'étaient plus d'actualité. Elles étaient devenues complètement irréelles et utopiques.

Toutefois Timo cacha son trouble et sourit. Comme il en avait dorénavant acquis l'habitude.

_Je veux voir tous les doigts d'honneur en l'air !

Quelques cris fusèrent. Ils avaient déjà compris. Frank imita Timo et fit un doigt d'honneur à son tour. Un beau doigt d'honneur empli soudain de signification à leurs yeux mais vide de sens pour leurs fans. C'était comme si ce doigt était adressé à ces deux hommes. A cette pensée les visages de Timo et Frank se tordirent en une grimace sadique et ils brandirent leurs doigts encore plus hauts et plus longtemps. Ils attendirent ensuite quelques secondes puis Timo reprit la parole.

_Peut-être connaissez-vous ce morceau ?

Jan balança alors les premiers sons. D'emblée les cris redoublèrent. Cette fois tout le monde avait reconnu. Comment passer à côté ? Même les non-fans connaissaient cette chanson. C'était indubitable. Le célèbre « ich ficke euch » fut chanté en cœur. Mais au lieu de faire plaisir aux garçons, ça leur porta un coup. Cette chanson n'avait plus le même message qu'au début. Et ils le ressentirent une nouvelle fois dès les premières paroles. Les plus importantes.

« Ich kann nicht ab ». Je ne supporte pas.

Non, il ne supportait plus. Aucun d'entre eux ne le supportait d'ailleurs. Ils se cachaient derrière des façades de sourires et des tonnes de préjugés. A chaque « ça va ? », ils répondaient indubitablement « oui, ça va ». Pourquoi dire le contraire ? Que leur auraient-ils rétorqué ? « Vous êtes obligés d'aller bien. Vous êtes riches, célèbres, en bonne santé, vous avez des milliers de filles à vos pieds, vous réalisez votre rêve, vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous plaindre. » Voilà ce qu'ils voyaient dans les yeux des gens. Voilà pourquoi ils se sentaient obligés de répondre « oui, ça va ». Ca va, ça va. Mais rien n'allait. Non, rien. Et personne ne le savait parce que personne ne les écoutait. Et personne ne les laissait parler, s'exprimer et dire ce qu'ils avaient sur le cœur. Ils étaient enfermés dans un cocon de luxe imaginaire. Totalement irréel mais bel et bien existant aux yeux du monde extérieur. Ils ne supportaient pas mais ils ne pouvaient rien dire. Ils étaient conditionnés à faire semblant d'être heureux. Et malheureusement ça avait l'air de marcher.

« Ständig muss ich mich beweisen. » Continuellement je dois faire mes preuves.

Quand Timo a écrit ces paroles, il ne se doutait sûrement pas à quel point elles étaient réelles. Désormais ils devaient quotidiennement justifier leurs « oui, ça va ». Chaque jour ils apportaient une preuve illusoire. Bien sûr qu'ils allaient bien, ils souriaient. Personne ne savait qu'ils se cachaient derrière des sourires hypocrites et désespérés. Personne…

Revolution. Chanson phare de Nevada Tan devenue un véritable hymne à la liberté. Chantée par des opprimés. Quel paradoxe.

Ils détestaient cette chanson. Ils la haïssaient de toute leur force. Il fut un temps où elle avait un réel pouvoir sur eux. Désormais elle les enfonçait plus bas que terre. Ils avaient eux-mêmes écrit ce morceau. C'était le fruit de leurs idées. C'était leur cri de liberté et d'indépendance. Et voilà que dorénavant ils pouvaient à peine la chanter et l'écouter. Chaque parole les transperçait, lacérant leurs âmes, faisant perler le sang de leur espoir perdu.

Non, ça n'allait pas ! Mais à qui auraient-ils pu le dire ? Qui les aurait écoutés ? Ils ont préférés se taire que dire ce qui les tracassait. Ils ont préférés se cacher derrière de jolies carapaces. La solitude les avait rendus faibles. Ils ne pouvaient plus que compter les uns sur les autres.

[ … ]

_Merci beaucoup ! Salut !

Dernières paroles emplies de sincérité avant de quitter la scène. Ils étaient fatigués mais contents. Comme toujours ils avaient essayés de donner le meilleur d'eux-mêmes. A voir les sourires satisfaits et les yeux ébahis des fans, ils n'avaient pas failli à leur tâche.

Une fois dans la loge ils avalèrent un litre d'eau chacun, histoire de rééquilibrer la balance. David tenait à peine debout. Comme d'habitude ils étaient complètement à plat. Ils s'affalèrent tous dans les canapés et se turent, trop fatigués pour parler.

Mais c'était sans compter sur eux. La porte s'ouvrit d'un coup, faisant sursauter les garçons et laissant entrer Eddy Höfler et Lalo Titenkov.

_Allez les larves ! On se bouge ! Des fans veulent des autographes dehors ! beugla le premier.

_Faudrait pas les faire attendre, ajouta le deuxième avec un sourire carnassier.

Les garçons se levèrent, obéissants, et sortirent sans omettre de baisser les yeux devant eux.

[ … ]

Il laissa son esprit divaguer, voyageant au gré de ses envies, visitant des recoins inconnus et inexploités, ou simplement oubliés. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il avait beau être fatigué – normal après un concert -, Morphée n'était pas décidée à l'accueillir dans ses bras. Trop de questions l'assaillaient, trop de doutes le tiraillaient. Sa poitrine l'opprimait. Il avait du mal à respirer. Il souffrait. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il était perdu. Perdu dans les méandres de son esprit. Il n'arrivait plus à penser au positif. Il n'arrivait même plus à se confier à sa plume. Non, trop de questions. L'une d'entre elles mangeait les autres, clignotant en plein milieu de sa tête, imposant sa puissance aux autres. Un immense et douloureux pourquoi.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi se trouvaient-ils dans cette situation ? Pourquoi ne protestaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi souriaient-ils alors que leurs âmes pleuraient ? Pourquoi se montraient-ils fort alors qu'ils n'étaient que faiblesse ? Pourquoi l'argent dirigeait-il le monde ? Pourquoi subissaient-ils ça ? Pourquoi les opprimaient-ils ainsi ? Pourquoi se taisaient-ils ? Pourquoi ne voyaient-ils aucune issue ? Pourquoi baissaient-ils les bras ? Pourquoi ? Et pourquoi pas ? Toute une existence réduite à ces questions. Mais à aucune réponse.

Il se tourna sur le côté. Il commençait à suffoquer. Ils vivaient dans un monde de merde : guerres, famines, sécheresses, terrorisme, chômage, contrôle suprême de l'Etat, inflation des prix, deals, trafics d'armes, meurtres… A partir du moment où ils s'en étaient rendus compte, ils avaient essayés de le montrer aux gens, de leur ouvrir les yeux. Mais leur verdict avait été travesti. Ils s'étaient fait avoir. Ils ne s'étaient doutés de rien. Ils étaient jeunes et naïfs. Ils n'avaient pas pris garde au serpent qui dormait dans son nid. Et voilà que ce serpent s'était dressé et avait planté ses crocs dans leur dos, comme Brutus avait poignardé César. Par traitrise. Il ne fallait faire confiance à personne en ca bas monde. Triste constat. Et il ne savait toujours pas pourquoi.

Il eut soudain le besoin d'extérioriser tout ça. Tous ces sentiments. Toute cette souffrance enfouie, toute cette déception accumulée, toutes ces questions sans réponses. Il se leva alors sans bruit et s'installa dans une salle recluse, un stylo à la main, une feuille sur la table. Sans le vouloir il utilisa la méthode des impressionnistes. Il posa la pointe de son crayon sur la feuille et ferma presque les yeux, laissant son subconscient écrire. Lui qui avait tant de mal à se livrer, à ouvrir son cœur, trouva à son insu les bons mots. Il soulagea alors sa peine et se sentit mieux.

Une fois fini, il voulut relire ses mots mais s'arrêta rapidement. Dès les premières lignes il fut écœuré. Ecœuré de voir le bilan de leurs vies. Ecœuré de constater leur passivité. Il se rendit alors compte de la justesse de l'hypothèse de David. Son meilleur ami lui avait ouvert les yeux.

Lui, Timo Sonnenschein, venait d'avouer intérieurement qu'une fille l'avait ébranlé.

[ … ]

_Timo ? Je peux te parler deux minutes ?

Il regarda Juri et hocha la tête. Il se leva ensuite pour suivre le batteur dans une pièce à part, se demandant ce qui se passait et quel évènement pouvait susciter une telle discrétion alors que d'ordinaire ils ne se cachaient rien entre eux. C'était d'ailleurs une de leurs règles d'or. Juri prit le temps de s'asseoir et laissa passer quelques secondes avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet, n'aimant pas tourner autour du pot.

_Ca va ?

Surpris par sa question, s'attendant à tout sauf à ça, Timo arqua les sourcils et bégaya. Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne lui avait pas posé cette question avec un réel intérêt et non pas par politesse. Il en fut touché.

_Bah oui. Pourquoi ?

_J'ai trouvé ça ce matin en me levant.

Juri lui tendit une feuille. Timo tressaillit et la prit, se doutant déjà du contenu. Il la déplia et malheureusement, il se trouva conforté dans ses craintes. Il baissa la tête, posant son front contre la paume de sa main. Personne n'aurait du lire cette feuille. Personne n'aurait du connaître les appréhensions du rappeur. Mais en novice et ignorant qu'il était, il avait oublié la feuille sur la table. Il s'en voulait. Il redoutait le regard des gens. Il avait peur d'être jugé. Il ne voulait pas perdre la face. Il n'était rien devant les membres du groupe. Il eut soudain honte. Honte d'avoir ainsi laissé battre son cœur et couler ses peines.

_Timo, tu sais qu'on est là, retentit la voix chaude et grave de Juri. On est tous les six dans la même merde. Si t'as des doutes, des questions, des angoisses, fais-nous en part. Tu serais étonné de voir à quel point tu n'es pas le seul à penser ça. T'as pas à jouer au fort devant nous. Tu sais qu'on ne te jugera jamais. Je ne l'ai montré à personne, reprit-il après avoir fait une pause. J'ai pensé que tu n'aurais pas voulu et que ça t'aurait quelque peu gêné.

Timo le gratifia d'un hochement de tête, soulagé d'entendre ça.

_Cependant j'aimerai que désormais, quand ça ne va pas, dès que tu en ressens le besoin, tu nous en parles.

_C'est d'accord, acquiesça docilement le rappeur, conscient du fait que Juri souhaitait qu'ils se serrassent les coudes.

Juri hocha la tête, satisfait, et se leva. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à passer la porte, Timo l'interpella.

_Juri ? Merci.

Il lui sourit et sortit sans un mot, le laissant seul avec pour toute compagnie ses sombres pensées.

Un jour il y arrivera. Un jour il relèvera la tête. Un jour il en aura marre d'être berné. Un jour il ne supportera plus d'être gouverné pour l'argent. Un jour, la rébellion et la provocation le réinvestiront.


	5. Come alive Foo Fighters

« _Every sound monotone_  
_Every color monocrome_  
_Life begin to fade into the black_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

25 octobre 2007

Il était énervé. Lui, le soi-disant calme de la bande était excédé. Pourtant il aurait du savoir canaliser sa rage, c'était un batteur, il tapait sur ses caisses pour se défouler et se calmer, mais là, ça ne passait plus. La lettre de Timo lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Il en venait alors à se poser plus explicitement les mêmes questions. Sauf que celle qui l'obnubilait n'était pas pourquoi mais comment.

Comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Comment pouvaient-ils tout supporter ? Comment pouvaient-ils sourire ? Comment pouvaient-ils jouer le jeu ? Comment pouvaient-ils mentir aussi effrontément ? Comment pouvaient-ils cacher ça même à leur famille ? De quel droit ?

Non, il n'y avait pas de mot. Ca l'énervait. Il ne comprenait pas. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourtant il n'était pas bête, loin de là, mais tout ça le dépassait. Ils s'étaient laissés entourlouper et ils n'étaient pas capables d'en parler. Pas même à leurs proches. Ils trompaient leur monde. Ils osaient même mentir à leur propre sang. A la question « ça va ? » de sa mère, Frank avait répondu « oui, ça va ». Il avait été incapable d'enlever son masque pour se mettre à nu devant sa propre mère. Trop accoutumé à ne jamais dire la vérité, à ne jamais avouer ses sentiments, à endosser le rôle d'un autre, ce qui aurait du arriver était arrivé. Il s'était mis à confondre son rôle et sa propre personne.

Et ça, Juri ne le supportait pas. Ils n'étaient pas assez forts pour se taire et le cacher à leurs familles. Même sous prétexte de les protéger. Ce n'était pas en leur mentant que Frank les protégeait. Il avait beau prétendre ne pas vouloir les faire souffrir, en travestissant la réalité, c'était exactement ce qu'il faisait. Une mère n'aimait pas voir souffrir son enfant, mais elle abhorrait encore plus le fait qu'il lui cachât quelque chose.

Juri s'était cependant rendu compte qu'ils faisaient tous comme ça. Ils avaient pris cette habitude. Malheureusement. Et ça l'énervait.

Il attrapa ses baguettes et s'assit derrière sa batterie. Il commença alors un air endiablé de Metallica qui finit en une improvisation déchainée après être passé par le stade du ça-ressemble-à-rien-du-tout. Il laissait les minutes s'égrainer, et au fur et à mesure sa rage se calma au même rythme que ses forces s'amenuisaient.

Mais comment en étaient-ils arrivés là ?

Juri s'arrêta et se prit la tête entre les mains. Un mal de tête le submergea comme une vague noyant le nageur imprudent. Il se remémora sa rencontre avec les garçons. C'était David et Timo qui l'avaient repéré à la fin d'un concert qu'il donnait avec son ancien groupe. Ils en avaient parlé à quatre et s'étaient décidés pour l'accoster. Il les avait regardés s'avancer du coin de l'œil, curieux. A cette époque il ne s'entendait plus très bien avec les membres de son groupe. Il avait apprécié l'énergie de ces quatre jeunes et voulait voir ce que ça donnerait. Il avait eu soif d'aventures encore plus rocambolesques que ce qu'il vivait déjà. Le résultat n'avait déplu à personne. Ils en avaient encore la preuve tous les jours.

Il sourit à l'évocation de ce souvenir et releva la tête. Il aurait pu regretter ce jour, regretter la proposition des garçons, regretter son accord et sa folie, regretter son incorporation dans l'ex Panik. Il aurait pu mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il n'était pas comme ça. Ils s'étaient fait une promesse. Il ne trahissait jamais une parole donnée. Et au fond de son cœur il était trop content d'avoir rencontré ces morveux.

[ … ]

_JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN ! Baisse-moi cette musique de sauvage ! vociféra Juri.

Réflexion faite, il y avait des moments où il regrettait tout de même de les connaître. Surtout quand l'un d'entre eux – en l'occurrence Jan cette fois – mettait sa musique à fond. Soi-disant pour se détendre. Bizarrement ils n'étaient pas tous du même avis. Surtout quand on prenait en compte le fait qu'ils n'avaient pas les mêmes goûts du tout. Jan préférait écouter un bon groupe de DJ alors que Juri optait pour du jazz.

_D'où musique de sauvage ? C'est toi le sauvage ! rétorqua Jan.

_J'te laisse trois micro-nano-mini secondes pour éteindre, sinon c'est moi qui le fais et ça risque d'être pas beau à voir !

_Quoi ? Tu veux assassiner ma musique ? Alors là tu rêves ! Pas touche à ma musique !

_Mais merde, baisse !

_J'ai pas envie, répliqua Jan avec une moue enfantine.

_ARG ! Je vais te …

_MAMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN !

Jan s'enfuit en courant comme si sa vie en dépendait - ce qui était peut-être le cas -, et se cacha derrière Linke et son mètre quatre-vingt huit.

_Euh… Aux dernières nouvelles, c'est pas moi ta mère, fit Linke d'un air blasé.

_Mais si, regarde, t'as les mêmes seins qu'elle, répondit Jan en lui palpant la poitrine.

_Toi !...

Jan s'écarta de Linke pour éviter un coup et rigola, amusé de sa connerie. Et soulagé. Ils étaient tous soulagés de pouvoir rire ainsi et s'amuser un peu, oubliant tous les tracas de leur triste monotonie.

_Il tient pas à la vie, lui, remarqua David en voyant les regards noirs que lançaient Juri et Linke à Jan.

Heureusement qu'ils étaient habitués, ajouta le guitariste en pensée.

Au fil des ans ils s'étaient tous accoutumés aux caractères et manières des autres. Et malgré le temps passé ensemble, leur amitié et complicité ne prenaient pas une ride. Ils s'entendaient toujours aussi bien que le premier jour. Le secret ? Chacun faisait des efforts et donnait du sien pour améliorer l'atmosphère. Et les piques qu'ils s'amusaient à se lancer n'étaient jamais méchants. Ils connaissaient leurs limites.

_Laisse, on trouvera bien un autre DJ, dit Frank.

_Quoi ? s'étrangla Jan. T'es fou toi dans ta tête ! Un merveilleux et magnifique Jan Werner comme moi, ça ne se remplace pas ! Ch'uis un modèle unique, s'exclama-t-il en bombant le torse et en se frappant la poitrine du poing serré.

_Ah bah encore heureux ! s'exclama Timo.

_T'imagines le calvaire sinon ? demanda Linke

_Nan, moi perso j'préfère pas imaginer, répondit Frank comme si ses pensées risquaient d'être investies par une atrocité.

_Par contre, commença Timo avec une lueur perverse dans le regard que tout le monde connaissait bien désormais, deux Judith, j'dirai pas non…

_Quoi ? s'étrangla Jan – pour la deuxième fois. Crève toujours pour toucher à ma sœur !

_Déstresse Jan, rigola David, depuis le temps qu'ils se connaissent, elle sait bien que Timo est un nympho dévoreur de seins.

_Dites les mecs, on sort ?

Tout le monde se tut d'un coup et regarda Juri, les yeux ronds. Il n'y avait pas de manière plus radicale pour les calmer et étouffer la réflexion acerbe de Timo dans l'œuf. D'une atmosphère sympathique ils venaient de passer en moins d'une seconde à une atmosphère tendue. Chacun était conscient du risque encouru. Chacun craignait les représailles. Personne n'osait parler. Personne n'osait bouger. Tous se taisaient, écoutant voler les mouches, se regardant discrètement du coin de l'œil.

_On va pas rester enfermés toute notre vie quand même ! reprit Juri.

_Oui mais…

_Y a pas de mais, Jan ! l'interrompit Juri. J'en ai marre d'être dans c'te merde ! J'ai envie de prendre l'air. Alors c'est soit vous venez avec moi, soit vous vous terrez ici, la queue entre les jambes.

Un silence se réinstalla. Chacun pesait le pour et le contre. Mais au bout d'un moment, Timo le brisa.

_Je viens, déclara-t-il, vexé dans son amour propre.

_Mais… Et s'ils venaient ? hasarda David.

_Tu sais très bien qu'ils ne viennent jamais, le rassura Timo. Et puis ils sont passés y a pas si longtemps donc y a pas de risques.

Après un moment de flottement et quelques regards lancés en coin, le reste du groupe acquiesça. Ils savaient qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de sortir et qu'ils ne le pouvaient pas. Aussi absurde que cela put paraître, les producteurs les enfermaient à clé dans le studio, la confiance n'étant vraiment pas leur point fort. Les garçons se creusèrent alors la tête pour trouver un moyen de sortir, un subterfuge quelconque. Jan émit l'hypothèse de la fenêtre mais Frank objecta qu'aucun d'eux n'était suicidaire et l'idée fut donc vite abandonnée. Ils pensèrent passer par le toit mais aucun accès ne les menait en bas. Ils réfléchirent alors, faisant bouillonner leurs cerveaux, jusqu'à ce que Juri posât la main sur la poignée.

_Genre tu crois qu'ils seraient aussi cons que ça pour laisser la porte ouverte, remarqua Timo, pas dupe pour un sou, et ne croyant absolument pas à une possible bonne étoile.

Juri l'ignora et appuya sur la poignée qui s'abaissa et permit à la porte de s'ouvrir.

_Oui, je crois qu'ils sont effectivement assez cons pour ça, répondit-il alors en regardant Timo qui lui n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

_Dieu existe ! s'exclama Jan en levant les mains au ciel en une fervente prière de remerciement, faisant rire ses amis.

_Bah alors ? Qu'est ce qu'on attend ? demanda Linke.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, après s'être équipés, ils se retrouvèrent dehors. L'air frais leur fit du bien. Ils inspirèrent profondément et se promenèrent ensuite tranquillement, en toute insouciance. Petit à petit ils se décrispèrent et commencèrent à rigoler et à blaguer, en toute insouciance. Seuls quelques fans les reconnurent. Ils ne se désistèrent pas et signèrent des autographes, en toute insouciance. Timo avait pris son caméscope, ils décidèrent donc de s'amuser un peu, en toute insouciance. Ils firent les cons, éclatant de rire toutes les deux minutes, plus vivant que jamais. Ils étaient bien. Trop bien.

Car l'insouciance avait ses limites. Terribles limites érigées en un rempart infranchissable où même les plus vaillants soldats se heurtaient à cette muraille de fer et d'acier.

Alors que Timo filmait les garçons en train de grimacer et de ne pas regarder où ils allaient, il marchait à reculons, en toute insouciance. Jusqu'à percuter quelqu'un. Il se retourna vivement, confus, et manqua de lâcher sa caméra. En le voyant ainsi les garçons s'arrêtèrent et pâlirent tout autant. Décidément, ce n'était vraiment pas leur journée…

_Bah alors ? Vous êtes pas contents d'me voir ?

Ils ne répondirent pas. Ils se savaient pris sur le fait. L'air apparent de sympathie d'Eddy Höfler les glaçait d'effroi. La roue ne tarda pas à tourner et son habituel ton froid réapparut.

_Qu'est ce que vous fichez là ? Comment vous êtes sortis ? Rentrez, tout de suite ! éructa-t-il.

_Ils ont une drôle de tête vos chiens.

Eddy Höfler faillit s'étrangler face à cet affront et se retourna lentement, l'écume aux lèvres. Les garçons, quant à eux, hoquetèrent de surprise en voyant qui avait osé parler ainsi à leur producteur.


	6. SOS d'un terrien en détresse Gregory

« _J'voudrais voir le monde à l'envers_  
_Si jamais c'était plus beau_  
_Plus beau vu d'en haut_ »

Point de vue externe

Flash back

Ils n'osaient pas respirer. Ils étaient immobiles et n'émettaient aucun son. Ils s'étaient transformés en statues. Des statues de pierre abasourdies, tremblantes de crainte. Ils attendaient simplement. Ils ne savaient pas quoi faire d'autre. Ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre. Ils laissaient passer le temps jusqu'à arriver au moment fatidique où Höfler aura repris ses esprits. C'est pourquoi, pour l'instant, ils retenaient leurs respirations.

Ils étaient stupéfaits par l'effronterie de cette fille. Ils ne l'aimaient pas mais leurs visages ne montraient aucun signe d'animosité. A vrai dire ils étaient impassibles. Même leur surprise était dissimulée. Trop habitués à ne rien laisser transparaître… Ils n'avaient aucune sympathie pour elle mais bizarrement, son insolence commença tout de même à leur plaire. Surtout lorsqu'elle était dirigée contre l'un de leurs bourreaux. Ils ne la portaient pas dans leur cœur mais ils avaient tout de même un peu plus de considération vis-à-vis d'elle. Même s'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Elle osait tenir tête à Höfler, c'était tout ce qui importait.

Frank était le plus estomaqué de tous. Il sentit une pointe de satisfaction sourdre en lui. Il s'était fait « l'avocat du diable » et ne le regrettait pas. Pour une fois qu'il ne se trompait pas sur la nature des gens. Cependant, une petite voix en lui lui disait de faire attention, il ne savait rien d'elle tout pouvait encore arriver.

Et justement, tous avaient la même question qui tournait en boucle dans leur tête, lancinante : qui était-ce ? Ils ne connaissaient d'elle que son surnom. Triste consolation quand cette jeune fille venait de faire preuve d'insubordination envers un de leurs producteurs. Pourtant, Timo, qui s'était rendu compte de l'impact qu'avait eu leur dispute sur le groupe, ne pouvait toujours pas l'encadrer. Cette fille, il ne la connaissait pas, et ne souhaitait pas du tout la connaître. C'était clair, net et précis. Elle aurait beau essayé tous les moyens du monde, elle ne l'atteindra pas. Il se méfiait de tous maintenant, même au détriment de toutes raisons réconfortantes.

_Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? gronda enfin Höfler d'une voix sourde.

_Parce qu'en plus faut répéter ? Alors là franch'ment, ça devient grave, répondit-elle de son air hautain.

_Je t'interdis de me parler sur ce ton et de me regarder de cet air là !...

_Vous voulez que j'vous regarder comment alors, par le trou…

_Rabbit, arrête ! l'interrompit Tatiana. Fais pas de conneries, tu risquerais de le regretter…

_C'est ça, ouais ! Nan mais hey ! T'étais là, t'as vu et entendu ce que moi j'ai vu et entendu, non ?

_Laisse Rabbit. Tia a raison, intervint Natasha.

Tatiana la remercia d'un hochement de tête. Pour une fois que Natasha n'était pas du côté des rebelles. Les garçons, quant à eux, s'entreregardèrent. Ils étaient encore plus étonnés de constater à quel point cette Rabbit ne voulait pas lâcher l'affaire. Elle ne voulait même pas écouter ses amies. Au contraire, elle semblait vouloir s'acharner. Mais pour quoi faire ? Et qui était donc elle ? Pourquoi prenait-elle ça tellement à cœur ? A cause d'une simple parole qu'ils avaient pris l'habitude pour leur part d'entendre, tous ses sens semblaient être en émoi.

Cette fille intriguait les garçons, c'était indéniable. Elle les défendait alors qu'ils se confortaient silencieusement dans leur passivité quotidienne. C'était comme s'ils étaient drogués. Perpétuellement dans les vapes. Ca valait peut-être mieux. C'était peut-être le moyen de supporter tout ça.

_Et vous vous laissez faire ? continua Rabbit en s'adressant aux garçons, ignorant ses amies.

Ou peut-être pas. Peut-être avaient-ils au contraire besoin d'être secoués. Le fait qu'elle leur parlât les sortit un peu de leur léthargie mais ça ne les décidèrent pas à parler en retour. Impossible d'établir un quelconque dialogue dans ces cas-là. Oui, ils se laissaient faire. Mais ils ne connaissaient pas d'autres réactions. Ils avaient toujours vécus ça.

_Mais dites quelque chose, merde à la fin ! s'énerva Rabbit, pas patiente pour un sou.

_De quoi je me mêle ? l'interrompit Höfler en la défiant du regard.

Sous l'intensité de ses yeux perçants et les émanations de sa méchanceté non dissimulée, elle sembla perdre de l'assurance et baissa les yeux quelques secondes plus tard, n'étant pas assez forte pour soutenir le regard d'acier de cet homme.

_Tu as vraiment de mauvaises fréquentations Tatiana, reprit Höfler, fier de sa suprématie sur Rabbit.

Cette dernière serra les dents pour se contenir, n'aimant pas du tout la façon dont il a eut de dire ça et de parler d'elle, et se laissa entrainer par ses amies. En passant à côté des garçons elle ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un « pff ! Pathétique ! ». Ces derniers n'eurent cependant aucune réaction et gardèrent obstinément la tête baissée.

_Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ? Au studio ! beugla Höfler, une fois les filles parties.

Comme si de rien n'était comme si personne ne venait de lui tenir tête.

[ … ]

29 octobre 2007

Frank était le seul à fixer autre chose que ses chaussures. Toute son attention était concentrée sur la porte. Une simple porte à deux battants comme il en existait partout. Ses yeux étaient rivés dessus et à chaque fois que quelqu'un entrait, il sursautait. Il semblait attendre quelqu'un, c'était indéniable. Il espérait secrètement qu'elle poussât cette porte et s'approchât d'eux. Le reste du groupe attendait aussi mais pas la même chose ni de la même façon. Eux courbaient l'échine et Frank, lui, levait la tête.

Ils étaient de nouveaux dans le hall de cet immeuble. Un des gorilles à la solde de Höfler et Titenkov les avait sortis de leur studio, les avait enfournés dans un van pour les conduire ici et leur avait intimé l'ordre de rester là. Comme la dernière fois. Et voilà qu'ils attendaient de nouveau la venue de Höfler.

Mais pas seulement. Frank voulait la voir. Ou l'apercevoir. Rien que quelques secondes en sa présence auraient été bénéfiques. Ses yeux bleus délavés lui auraient insufflé du courage. Il aurait supportait cette journée. Mais il avait beau attendre et garder le regard rivé sur la porte, elle ne venait pas.

Soudain l'idée qu'elle ne viendrait peut-être pas le toucha de plein fouet et le coula dans une mer de désespoir. Ses idées sombres refirent surface, insubmersibles, et le plongèrent dans la mélancolie.

Personne ne parlait. Ils attendaient simplement. Ils passaient leur vie à attendre, attendre les ordres, attendre les remontrances, attendre les insultes. Attendre et attendre jusqu'à l'infini. Le pire, c'était qu'ils ne savaient même pas ce qu'ils attendaient au final.

_Ah, vous êtes là.

Ils relevèrent la tête – ou la tournèrent – et virent Höfler. Vu la façon qu'il avait eu de remarquer leurs présences, les garçons comprirent de suite que ça ne l'enchantait guère qu'ils soient là. Mais il ne devait pas s'inquiéter, eux aussi auraient préférés être ailleurs.

_Montez, leur ordonna-t-il.

Comme d'habitude la politesse l'écorchait. C'était comme s'il leur en voulait pour l'altercation de jeudi. Il n'était pas censé savoir que le groupe ne connaissait pas cette fille et qu'ils avaient été aussi surpris - voire plus - que lui qu'elle fasse preuve d'irrespect. De toute façon, ça n'aurait pas été eux qui lui auraient dit. Et il n'en avait rien à faire. Pour lui, ce n'était qu'une raison de plus pour les détester et leur en faire voir de toutes les couleurs.

Ils ne le saluèrent pas non plus et se dirigèrent donc en silence vers les escaliers, l'ascenseur leur étant interdit. Mais au même moment, une voix retint leur attention.

_Oncle Eddy !

Ils se tournèrent tous les sept dans sa direction et Frank sentit une douce chaleur de soulagement l'envahir en reconnaissant Tatiana.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais là jeune fille ? lui demanda son oncle en s'approchant d'elle.

_Il faut que j'te parle.

Höfler lui enjoignit de parler mais l'interrompit avant même qu'elle commençât.

_Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là ? J'vous ai dit de monter.

_Non.

Il ouvrit de grands yeux et tourna lentement la tête vers Tatiana, ahuri.

_Ca les concerne, se justifia-t-elle.

Les garçons la regardèrent. Elle venait de titiller leur curiosité. Tatiana, en se sachant le centre d'attention, rougit. Elle préférait de loin agir dans l'ombre. Elle était de ces femmes qui tiraient les ficelles et laissaient le pantin se mouvoir sur la scène. Sauf que cette fois, aucun pantin n'aurait pu prendre sa place.

_Je… En fait c'est… bégaya-t-elle, intimidée.

Elle ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer. Maintenant qu'elle était là, elle devait aller jusqu'au bout, elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien.

_Je souhaitais vous présenter mes excuses à tous au nom de mon amie. Elle n'avait pas à vous parler comme ça et à se mêler de ce qui ne la regarde pas.

_Alors là c'est le cas de le dire ! Cette petite insolente mériterait une bonne correction ! Je n'aimerai pas être ses parents. D'ailleurs si j'étais son père je ne l'aurais pas éduqué comme ça. Elle…

Mais Tatiana n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle laissa son oncle débiter son flot de paroles sans un mot. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle venait de mentir.

Un klaxon la fait sursauter et interrompit son oncle par la même occasion.

_Désolée j'dois y aller.

Elle hocha légèrement la tête vers les garçons et sortit de l'immeuble à toute vitesse. Sur une impulsion, Frank la suivit. Les garçons le regardèrent partir, horrifiés. Heureusement, Höfler avait tourné le dos et était déjà dans l'ascenseur. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, ils décidèrent de suivre Frank et de le ramener avant de se faire engueuler. Ils le trouvèrent devant l'entrée, en train de parler avec Tatiana, à côté d'un motard.

_Putain Frank ! T'es fou ou quoi ! s'exclama David.

_Fais pas gaffe, c'est un grand nerveux, déclara Frank à l'adresse de Tatiana.

_Vous devriez rentrer les garçons, leur dit-elle. Surtout toi Franky, j'veux pas qu'il t'engueule de ma faute.

_C'est ton copain ? demanda Jan en désignant le motard d'un signe de tête, changeant ainsi de sujet.

Tatiana pouffa tandis que le motard tournait la tête vers Jan, un sourcil surélevé qu'il ne pouvait pas voir à cause du casque.

_Ouais, et on est même fiancés si tu veux tout savoir. On va s'marier dans exactement trois minutes, vingt-sept secondes et quarante-neuf millisecondes. Alors veuillez nous excuser mais le maire nous attend.

_T'es con ma parole, rigola Tatiana.

_Mais c'est ça qui fait mon charme. Hein ma chérie ?

Tatiana sourit en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Hey mais j'connais cette voix ! s'exclama soudainement Timo.

_Alfred, je suis ton père…

_T'es la meuf de la dernière fois !

_Mais nan ch'uis ton père, glissa-t-elle d'une petite voix tandis qu'il continuait de parler.

_Celle avec qui on s'est engueulé ! Celle qui a agressé le prod' !

_Nan c'est pas vrai ! Et agressé c'est un bien grand mot…

_Celle qui s'est excusée à travers elle ? demanda Linke en désignant Tatiana.

_Celle qui a quoi ?

_Euh… Ah, ah… C'qui a de bien c'est qu'avec ton casque j'vois pas le regard de serial killeuse que tu m'lances… Hm, c'est une longue histoire, Rabbit…

_Alors là, Tia, c'est une cause de divorce ! Ca va pas se passer comme ça… la menaça plus sérieusement Rabbit.

_C'est toi qui m'a dit que tu vou-…

_Rien du tout ! Me sors pas une excuse bidon dans laquelle tu déformerais mes propos ! On règlera ça plus tard, là c'est pas trop le moment idéal.

Tatiana hocha la tête, confuse, et consciente qu'elle aurait tout de même du en parler à Rabbit avant d'agir. Cependant elle savait pertinemment que son amie n'aurait jamais voulu s'excuser. C'était pourquoi elle avait décidé de prendre les devants.

_En attendant, vous devriez vraiment rentrer, ajouta Rabbit en s'adressant au groupe, avant que l'autre con fasse un caca nerveux.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête, en accord total avec elle. Ils firent demi-tour et s'apprêtèrent à rentrer dans le hall lorsque Rabbit les interpella.

_Hey ! J'serai vous j'pousserai deux ou trois gueulantes.

_Justement. T'es pas nous, répondit Timo avant de lui tourner le dos.


	7. Superhelden J Schlönvoigt

« _Doch jetzt wo alles, alles in Trümmern liegt_  
_Und kein Held mehr durch deinen Himmel fliegt_  
_Sing ich dir dieses Lied_  
_Auch wenn die ganze Welt zerbricht_  
_Superhelden sterben nicht_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

1er Novembre 2007

_Désolé j'peux plus t'parler, il faut que j'y aille, à plus !

Tatiana ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais il était trop tard, la tonalité du téléphone résonnait déjà à son oreille. Elle loucha sur un point invisible et ferma donc le clapet de son portable, un air blasé sur le visage. Elle aimait se faire raccrocher au nez. Frank Ziegler ou pas, il aurait de ses nouvelles.

Elle se rassit sur son canapé – elle avait pour habitude de faire les cent pas quand elle était en conversation téléphonique – et remit du son à sa télé. Une émission débile venait de remplacer sa série. Elle capta quelques images, agrémentées de quelques mots mais très vite elle s'en lassa. Emission débile ou pas, qu'importe, elle zappait. Cependant elle n'y prêta pas attention cette fois-ci, ses pensées étant ailleurs. C'est comme si elles remontaient le fil de la ligne téléphonique pour arriver chez les Nevada Tan. Si Frank avait raccroché, c'était parce qu'il ne pouvait pas parler. Tatiana en était bien consciente. C'était clair comme de l'eau de roche, surtout qu'il ne s'en était pas caché. Elle était triste de voir que les garçons se laissaient mener par le bout du nez. Ca avait beau être son oncle, elle trouvait cela révoltant et comprenait la position de Rabbit. Position d'ailleurs discutable au point de vue de Natasha qui la trouvait excessive. Elle n'avait pas tort : elle ne connaissait pas ces mecs – ou du moins que de nom – mais Rabbit trouvait le moyen de fourrer son nez dans leurs affaires. Ce n'était cependant pas la première fois que Natasha lui disait que sa curiosité la perdrait.

D'ailleurs en pensant à cette dernière, Tatiana eut subitement une idée. Ou plutôt la visualisation du prolongement de l'idée de son amie, en plus clair et plus précis. L'esquisse que Rabbit lui avait tracée prenait des contours plus distincts dans son esprit. Elle reprit alors son portable posé en vrac à ses côtés et l'appela.

_Rabbit ? C'est Tia.

_Salut, ça va ?

_Bien et toi ?

_J'ai connu mieux. Ch'uis en pleine révision.

_Oh j'te dérange, excuse-moi. Tu veux que j'te rappelle ?

_Non, c'est bon. J'avais besoin d'une pause, ma tête va exploser sinon, rigola-t-elle. Et t'as toujours eu le chic pour m'appeler au bon moment.

Tatiana sourit. Rabbit n'avait pas tort.

_Justement, ça tombe bien que tu soies en train de réviser. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as parlé lundi soir ?

_Oui.

_Et bien je crois effectivement que c'est l'occasion de mettre en application ce que tu apprends.

[ … ]

_T'es sûre de toi ?

_On peut plus.

_Merci…

_C'est toi qu'ils remercieront, crois-moi.

_Ouais bah pour le moment faut les convaincre ! Et tu connais les mecs ! Tous plus têtus les uns que les autres !

Tatiana sourit face à la grimace de Rabbit. Elles étaient toutes les deux chez cette dernière, l'une assise par terre, lunettes sur le nez, un stylo à la main, une feuille devant les yeux, tandis que l'autre était assise en tailleur sur le canapé, une sucette dans la bouche avec désinvolture.

_T'as une idée déjà ? demanda Tatiana.

_Bah j'comptais sur toi quoi …

_Oh là ! Bah on est pas sorties de l'auberge alors !

_J'me disais bien … Ca fait pas plaisir.

_Bah attends, t'as qu'à gérer, c'est TON idée.

_Ouais mais c'est toi qui m'a dit que… Ouais bref on s'en fout. Donc. Je cherche, je cherche… Et je trouve pas.

_Mais si Rabbit ! Fais un effort ! T'as toujours des idées géniales ! Euh… Ouais t'as raison, se reprit-elle en voyant la tête de Rabbit, t'as rarement des idées, mais quand t'en as, bah elles sont géniales !

_J'appelle pas ça me rattraper, répliqua Rabbit, lasse.

_Héhé… Donc tu cherchais, hein, ne perdons pas de vu nos objectifs.

_Mouais… Je cherche alors, je cherche…

_Oh attention ça bout !

_Mais Tia ! Arrête ! Comment veux-tu que j'me concentre sinon ! Hey, c'est pas la fête de la saucisse !

_T'aimes pas les saucisses.

_Et alors ? Raison de plus moi j'dis. Oui donc, faut déjà savoir qui sera le plus dur à convaincre.

_Franky ?

_Nan lui c'est déjà dans la poche, il t'aime bien. Sachant que ch'uis ta pote et qu't'es du même avis que moi, ça passe. Oh, je rêve ou c'est que toi aussi tu l'aimes bien ? demanda malicieusement Rabbit en voyant les rougeurs sur les joues de Tatiana.

_N'importe quoi, c'est qu'il faut chaud dans c'te pièce.

_Mais bien sûr, ça va de soit.

_Ahem. David alors ?

_Perso j'pencherai plutôt pour l'autre.

_Lequel autre ? Y en reste quatre j'te ferai dire, répondit Tatiana d'un air blasé.

_Timo.

_Ah ouais pas con. J'ai failli l'oublier lui.

_Oh méchant pour lui, rigola Rabbit. Surtout qu'il le prendrait mal je parie. Il doit avoir un de ces putains d'ego ce mec.

_Léger, ouais. Bon, après, c'est quoi la suite ?

_Rabbit ?

_Dans le salon, cria Rabbit en réponse à Natasha qui venait d'entrer.

_Salut Tia.

_'Lut. Ca va bien ?

_Ouais, on va dire que ouais, souffla Natasha en s'affalant sur le fauteuil.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Rabbit.

_Je hais ces gosses. De pauvres cons aux têtes de pizzas irrespectueux. J't'en foutrai, moi.

_T'étais comme eux, rigola Tatiana.

_Nan, moi j'avais pas de boutons, répliqua Natasha, provoquant le rire de ses amies.

_Si tu les détestes autant, pourquoi tu continues ? demanda Tatiana.

_Parce que j'ai besoin de thunes !

_Change de job alors, proposa-t-elle.

_Trouve m'en un alors, répliqua Natasha, pince sans rire.

_Moi je sais, sourit malicieusement Rabbit. Femme sandwich pour Burger King ! Et on t'amènerait – comme de par hasard – les plus beaux mecs du coin !

_Connasse !

_Je sais qu'tu m'aimes.

_Rêve toujours. Vous faites quoi ? enchaina-t-elle.

_On réfléchit, répondit Tatiana.

_JE réfléchis, la reprit Rabbit.

_Ouais si tu veux.

_A quoi ?

_En fait on cherche une idée pour…

_Eurêka ! s'écria Rabbit dans une illumination, coupant par la même la parole à Tatiana.

_Je reprends, en fait, Rabbit a trouvé une idée.

_Ca m'dit toujours pas de quoi ça s'agit. Vous avez trouvé la recette de l'eau en poudre ? Vous savez qui a assassiné Kennedy ? Vous avez inventé la machine à remonter le temps ? Vous avez trouvé de quoi étaient faits les sushis ? Allez, moi aussi j'veux être dans l'trip !

_Oh mais ne t'inquiète pas ma chère Natasha, t'es en plein dedans… répondit mystérieusement Rabbit.

[ … ]

_QUOI ? Non, hors de question !

_Nat, s'il te plait…

_Non !

_Allez…

_Non c'est non par définition ! N.O.N ! Nein, no, niet, não !

_J'savais pas que tu parlais autant de langues, grommela Rabbit.

_Fuck ! J'ai dit non !

_Mais…

_T'es sourde ou tu le fais exprès ? Et pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi pas Tia ?

_Parce que … commença cette dernière.

_Vas-y, traite-moi de pute ! Parce que je mets des décolletés un peu trop plongeant ? Parce que mon string a le malheur de dépasser de quelques millimètres ? Parce que…

_Parce que t'es belle ! l'interrompit Rabbit, exaspérée. J't'ai jamais traité de pute et j'le ferai jamais, tu sais très bien que ch'uis pas comme ça. Pour qui tu m'prends ? Nat, je veux juste que tu nous donnes un coup de main et que tu les aides eux en même temps. S'il te plait.

_Désolée mais c'est non.

_Mais Nat ! On peut pas les laisser dans la merde !

_Oh que si on peut ! En tout cas, moi, oui ! Et qui te dit qu'ils y sont ? Qui te dit qu'ils font pas semblant ? Qui te dit qu'ils font pas des caprices de diva plus gros que ceux de Madonna et Beyoncé réunis ? Qui te dit que…

_Mais tu les as vus ? l'interrompit Tatiana. Ils ont des têtes de déterrés, ils s'enfuient la queue entre les jambes quand mon « oncle » les approche, ils se laissent marcher sur les pieds ! J'ai parlé avec Franky et il a été obligé de me raccrocher au nez de peur de se faire engueuler s'il était pris au téléphone ! Mon « oncle » les traite comme des chiens ! Il leur parle comme s'ils étaient des pauvres merdes. Et à force, ils y croient.

_Tout ça ne me regarde pas.

_Nan mais tu réfléchis quand tu parles ? s'emporta Rabbit.

_C'est toi qui dis ça ? C'est qui qui veut jouer les super héros ?

_Ca fait quelques temps déjà que j'ai cette idée dans la tête. J'en ai déjà parlé. Même Joshua est au courant, ajouta-t-elle en mentionnant son petit ami. Et merde ! T'étais pas là quand Timo m'a parlé !

_Raison de plus pour dire que c'est pas mes affaires. Je jouerai pas la groupie en chaleur qui se fait baiser par le mec le plus laid du monde, conclut-elle, catégorique.

[ … ]

Du Bach emplissait la pièce. C'était optimal pour stimuler son cerveau, le silence avait un peu trop tendance à l'endormir. C'était pourquoi « aux grands maux, les grands remèdes » comme elle se plaisait à dire. Il était dix huit heures passé et elle travaillait sur leur dossier depuis désormais deux bonnes heures. Même si Natasha ne voulait pas l'aider, elle y arriverait. Et même si eux n'étaient pas au courant de son aide, tant pis, elle la prodiguerait quand même. Elle avait déjà fait de nombreuses recherches, dorénavant elle triait les différentes informations obtenues. Et il y en avait un paquet. Elle se devait de ne choisir que les meilleures afin de constituer un dossier en béton.

Elle était tellement concentrée qu'elle ne prêta pas attention à Joshua qui venait d'entrer dans l'appartement. Il sourit en la voyant ainsi. Elle était assise à même le sol, en jogging-bagguy, un débardeur de mec sur le dos, les cheveux remontés en chignon retenus par un stylo, un crayon de papier coincé entre l'oreille, son stylo occupé d'être mâchouillé, les yeux rivés sur l'écran, faisant quelques fois des allées-retours avec ses notes.

Il s'avança sans faire de bruit et vint brusquement lui susurrer un bonsoir tonitruant au creux de l'oreille.

_J't'avais entendu, répondit-elle sans sursauter ni bouger mais avec tout de même un sourire aux lèvres.

_Pfff, t'es pas drôle.

Il s'affala dans le canapé et mit un bras sous sa tête pour ne pas se faire mal à la nuque à cause de l'accoudoir.

_Tes chaussures, le réprimanda Rabbit toujours sans bouger, le connaissant d'avance.

_De quoi j'me mêle, bouda-t-il en enlevant tout de même ses pieds pour les suspendre dans le vide.

Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne parlât, l'attention de Rabbit étant obnubilé par son travail et Joshua attendant qu'elle daignât bouger. Ce qui ne vint pas. Il se releva alors et vint se glisser contre elle, son torse collé à son dos, sa tête dans son cou et ses mains se baladant sur son ventre. Contre toute attende, Rabbit ne broncha pas. Joshua râla alors, captant enfin l'attention de sa copine.

_J'ai pas eu mon bisou, dit-il d'un air boudeur.

Rabbit sourit et l'embrassa. C'était ce qu'elle aimait chez lui, sa capacité à retomber aussi facilement en enfance – entre autres. Elle n'en avait malheureusement plus l'occasion pour sa part. Elle était indéniablement dans « le monde des grands ».

Joshua intensifia le baiser et ses caresses se firent plus pressantes. Rabbit l'interrompit cependant en arrêtant le baiser et attrapant ses mains.

_Nan bébé, pas maintenant, j'travaille.

Il le prit mal mais ne dit rien. Au fond il comprenait. Poussé par la curiosité, il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit de nombreuses informations concernant Nevada Tan. C'en était trop pour lui. Il se détacha brusquement de Rabbit et se leva.

_Tu te charges quand même d'eux, cracha-t-il.

Rabbit leva les yeux vers lui, se demandant de quoi il parlait.

_C'est pas des gosses, merde ! Ils sont plus intéressants que moi, c'est ça ?

_Quoi ? Mais non, c'est pas…

_Pourquoi tu t'occupes d'eux ? T'es pas baby-sitter ! On était pas bien avant ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'ils la ramènent ?

_Joshua, c'est…

_Qu'est ce qu'ils ont fait pour que tu t'intéresses à eux ? Tu t'en tapes un, c'est ça ?  
_Quoi ? Nan mais ça va pas la…

_Lequel ? Vas-y, tu peux m'le dire, j'lui pèterai presque pas la gueule à c'te connard !

_Putain mais j'peux en placer une ? T'arrêtes la paranoïa ? On en a déjà parlé en plus, ils ont besoin de moi.

_Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi !

Silence. Rabbit plongea son regard dans le sien, troublée. Mais Joshua ne cilla même pas et le soutint durement.

_Bien, t'as l'air d'avoir fait ton choix.

_Quoi ?...

_J'te laisse une dernière chance. C'est soit eux, soit moi.

[ … ]

La musique tournait toujours, prodiguant une douce vertu apaisante. Elle ne bougeait pas. A vrai dire elle était immobile depuis qu'il l'avait laissé. Seule, désespérée, ahurie, perdue. Ses larmes coulaient silencieusement, presque en osmose avec la triste mélodie. Il lui manquait déjà. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne cherchait même pas à comprendre, elle se taisait. Elle laissait couler ses larmes. Elle respirait à peine. Elle ne pensait pas. Elle ne voulait pas penser et se faire encore plus de mal. Elle essayait d'occuper son esprit de mille et un moyens, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Elle avait délaissé ses recherches, les écartant simplement d'elle, de peur de ruiner son travail par ses larmes. Elle était de dos à la porte. De cette façon on aurait pu croire qu'elle était morte. Et intérieurement, c'était le cas.

Elle entendit soudainement la porte claquer. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sursauter et d'espérer. Etait-ce lui ?... Etait-il revenu ? S'était-il rendu compte des sottises qu'il venait de dire ? Elle tendit l'oreille et se rendit compte que ce n'était pas le bruit de ses pas. Ce n'était pas lui. Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, son œil s'éteignit, ses larmes réapparurent. Elle se sentait mal. Si mal…

_Ouah ch'uis dead, souffla Natasha. Il caille en plus ce soir. J'vais fuguer au Sahara si ça continue, même pas besoin de parler le saharien, ça doit être comme en Sibérie, trois clampins et deux tordus t'sais. Bref. T'as une idée de c'qu'on mange ce soir ? J'crève la dalle. Ca t'dit j'mets des pizzas à cuire ?

Ne recevant aucune réponse, Natasha s'approcha de Rabbit.

_Allo la Lune, ici la Terre, Natasha appelle Rabbit. Hey Houston… on a un problème, finit-elle dans un murmure en voyant l'état de Rabbit. Hey ma Debbie, qu'est ce qu'il s'passe ?...

Elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la prit dans ses bras. Il fallut un certain temps à Rabbit avant de pouvoir répondre.

_J'me suis engueulée avec Jo… murmura-t-elle.

_Pourquoi ?

_Il comprend pas.

Natasha allait poser une autre question lorsqu'elle vit les notes de Rabbit. Elle poussa un imperceptible soupir de regret et serra un peu plus fort Rabbit dans ses bras. Pas la peine de lui demander si c'était à cause d'eux, elle connaissait déjà la réponse. Elle caressa doucement les cheveux de Rabbit et laissa cette dernière pleurer sur son épaule.

Elle ne vit alors plus qu'une seule alternative.

_Pleure plus s'il te plait… Ca va s'arranger, je te le promets. Je vais t'aider.


	8. SOS Good Charlotte

« _Is anybody listening ?_  
_Can they hear me when I call ?_  
_I'm shooting signals in the air_  
_'Cause T need somebody's help_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

6 Novembre 2007

Ils aimaient bien les œuvres bienfaisantes, contrairement aux autres « stars ». Mais ils avaient arrêté de se comparer à leurs compères. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils faisaient soi disant partis du même monde qu'ils vivaient la même chose. Les garçons aimaient ces soirées barbantes où la charité et la solidarité étaient censées être au cœur, et où le beau monde venait obligatoirement masqué. Il était de coutume de ne jamais montrer son vrai visage. C'était même une règle d'or dans la mesure où ça facilitait grandement les mensonges…

Pourquoi les aimaient-ils autant ? Comme dans chaque soirée, il ne se passait rien d'intéressant. Ils buvaient, ils mangeaient. Les femmes se pavanaient, les hommes parlaient fortement affaires. Eux se taisaient et se fondaient dans la masse. Encore une fois c'était une chose qui leur était permise grâce aux masques. Ils n'avaient pas leurs producteurs sur le dos. Etant à deux contre six ces derniers avaient du mal à les surveiller constamment. D'ailleurs, lorsqu'ils furent mis au courant de cette soirée caritative, ils n'avaient pu réprimer un rictus d'insatisfaction. Eux par contre détestaient ces soirées mondaines. Ils craignaient à chaque fois que les garçons ne parlassent à quelqu'un susceptible de ruiner leur « travail ».

Or il y avait une autre raison toute aussi importante : ils voyaient du monde. Raison paradoxale de celle de leurs producteurs, certes. Cependant ils n'avaient pas le même point de vue dans la mesure où tout ce qui leur important était le fait qu'ils vissent autre chose que les murs gris de leur petit studio. Là les couleurs n'étaient pas ternes, au contraire. C'était l'explosion des sens. Des couleurs, des sons, des goûts tout à fait différents de ce à quoi ils étaient accoutumés. Et ça leur faisait du bien de s'échapper dans un monde parallèle au leur, là où les barreaux étaient inexistants.

Une coupe à la main, Timo se baladait tranquillement. Il croisa les Killerpilze et discuta quelques instants avec eux, content de les voir, puis prit congé. Il s'arrêta près d'une sculpture et s'appuya discrètement dessus, couvrant du regard la salle entière. Il porta sa coupe à ses lèvres, et avala une gorgée, une main dans la poche, dans une position tout ce qu'il y avait de plus décontracté.

_Bonsoir.

Il se retourna et vit une jeune femme lui sourire. Grande, la peau mate, les cheveux longs bouclés et bruns, elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts. Il lui sembla l'avoir déjà vu quelque part mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Il lui adressa alors un sourire charmeur.

_Bonsoir belle demoiselle.

_Accepterais-tu la compagnie d'une pauvre femme en peine telle que moi ?

Le fait qu'elle le tutoyât d'emblée lui plût.

_Surtout lorsqu'elle est si jolie.

_Natasha, sourit-elle en réponse à son compliment.

_Timo.

_Je sais.

Il se retint de se cogner le front de sa paume. Il s'était encore fait avoir. Il ne s'était toujours pas habitué à l'idée que dorénavant il était célèbre. Elle rit de sa mimique.

_C'est pas drôle, à chaque fois j'ai le tour, bouda-t-il. J'ai la désagréable impression d'avoir une pancarte avec mon nom inscrit dessus, comme si j'étais fiché.

_Excuse-moi. J'imagine que ça doit être chiant à la fin.

_Ca dépend. Ca a tout de même quelques avantages, sourit-il. Et sinon, que me vaut l'honneur de ta si charmante compagnie ?

_Disons que j'ai vu le célèbre Timo Sonnenschein et que je me suis dit que c'était le moment ou jamais de tenter ma chance.

_Ah oui ? Et en quoi puis-je t'être utile ?

_Je ne sais pas… Faut voir ce que tu serais prêt à faire pour moi.

[ … ]

Linke était déjà fatigué. Il avait mal à la tête. Trop de flash, trop de couleurs, trop de bruits, trop de sourires figés, trop d'hypocrisie. Il n'était pas acteur, il était musicien. Il n'apprenait pas de textes, il apprenait ses partitions. Il était d'accord avec le fait qu'ils devaient changer d'air. Mais d'un tempérament timide, il ne se laissait complètement aller qu'avec ses amis, en comité restreint. C'était lui le comique de la bande contrairement à ce que les gens pensaient.

Il ravala un bâillement et se dirigea vers le buffet. Autant patienter en mangeant, surtout qu'il commençait à avoir faim.

_Salut Linke.

_Hey Leo ! Tu vas bien ?

_Oui merci, et toi ?

_Ca peut aller.

_T'aurais pas vu Franky ?

_Cherche du côté des sculptures, j'l'ai vu qui discutait avec Xavier Naidoo.

_Merci, sourit-elle.

Il la regarda s'éloigner et ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête. Il n'avait jamais compris pourquoi elle avait largué Frank alors qu'il en était sûr, elle avait encore des sentiments à son égard. Toutefois il ne chercha pas plus loin, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Et à ce moment, son portable vibra. Surpris, il le sortit de sa poche et lut le message qu'il venait de recevoir.

De « David »

Le 7 novembre à 2h04

« T où viE ? On

semerde, rejoin ns

a la porte si tu ns

sui. »

Il acquiesça dans le vide et suivit donc les directives. Il arriva près de la sortie en même temps que Frank et y retrouva le groupe, presque au grand complet.

_Il vient pas Timo ? demanda Juri.

_Euh… Je sais pas, répondit David. Quelqu'un l'a vu ?

_On parie il s'en est trouvé une ? prédit Jan, las.

_Bon. On fait quoi ? On reste encore en espérant qu'il s'ramène, ou on le laisse se prendre la chiasse de sa vie ? demanda Frank.

_Moi j'serai pour la deuxième proposition, déclara Jan, agacé.

_On peut pas le laisser dans c'te merde, commença David.

_Bon, écoute, là, tout de suite, c'est lui qui nous met dans la merde, répliqua Linke.

_On a qu'à attendre, trancha Juri.

_Pas l'choix, ajouta Frank. Si on part sans lui, on s'fera aussi engueuler. Et pour tout vous dire, j'ai légèrement pas envie.

_Très bien. J'vais réessayer de l'appeler alors, consentit David.

[ … ]

Il sentit son portable vibrer mais n'y fit pas attention, trop occupé pour cela. Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche, déjà grandement excité. Ils montèrent les escaliers collés l'un à l'autre, comme ils purent. Puis arrivés devant la porte, elle se détacha de lui, haletante.

_Attends, j'cherche mes clés, indiqua-t-elle, essoufflée.

Il ne répondit rien. Ce devait être les seules paroles qu'ils avaient échangés, mis à part lors de leur rencontre. Ils ne voyaient pas l'utilité de parler à vrai dire. Ils étaient d'accord alors ils avaient agi directement, sans perdre de temps. Ils devenaient la preuve même du Carpe Diem des cyrénaïques. Prendre chaque plaisir, qu'importe sa nature, immédiatement et sans réfléchir. C'était donc pourquoi ils se trouvaient devant la porte de l'appartement de Natasha. Cette dernière avait le dos tourné et cherchait frénétiquement ses clés, maudissant son sac trop grand. Timo s'approcha d'elle et lui dévora le cou, laissant balader ses mains sur le devant de son corps. Elle trouva enfin l'objet tant voulu et ouvrit la porte. Ils s'y engouffrèrent avec précipitation, manquant de renverser le porte-manteau. Natasha jeta ses clés dans le pot entreposé sur la commode à chaussures dans l'entrée avant d'entrainer Timo vers le salon. Ce dernier se laissa faire, totalement docile, pensant dominer dans l'instant fatidique, un sourire aux lèvres, élaborant déjà mille et unes positions pouvant assouvir leur désir bestial. Elle le fit s'asseoir sur le canapé et l'embrassa une dernière fois avant de lui susurrer :

_Game over.

Sur le coup, il ne comprit pas. Ce ne fut qu'après, quand Natasha se releva, qu'il la vit. Interloqué et abasourdi, il ouvrit la bouche dans un mouvement de protestation, avide également d'explications, mais elle le devança.

_Ferme de suite la bouche, tu ne goberas rien ici.

_J'vais dans ma chambre. Toute seule, insista-t-elle en lançant un regard mauvais à son amie. T'as besoin d'aide, tu cries. On sait jamais, tellement il est joyeux, il pourrait te sauter dessus, ajouta Natasha avec un sourire pervers.

_Ah, ah, très drôle. Mais c'est qu't'as bouffé un clown ma parole. Mais t'en fais pas, j'parie il a direct débandé en m'voyant. Et encore heureux, j'ai cru que vous n'alliez jamais vous arrêter. Les films pornos, c'pas mon truc.

_Mais on sait jamais ma chère. Ca devait être un bon coup si tu veux mon avis, poursuivit Natasha avec un regard pervers en direction de Timo et d'une certaine partie de son anatomie.

_Tu permets ? demanda Rabbit, blasée.

Natasha lui sourit de nouveau pour toute réponse et disparut. Timo la regarda puis reporta son attention sur Rabbit. Il était frustré mais surtout énervé, et encore plus par le fait qu'elles venaient de parler de lui comme s'il n'existait pas. Il reprit possession de sa langue et décida de s'en servir pour son premier emploi.

_Qu'est ce que…

_J't'ai demandé de garder le silence s'il te plait, l'interrompit Rabbit. Qu'est ce qui se passe ? C'est simple. Nous sommes des extra-terrestres venues de la planète Flougabouc et nous venons de t'enlever pour faire des expériences sur toi. Hm, désolée, mauvais scénar. Enfin bref. C'est pas le moment de blaguer. D'ailleurs t'as pas l'air drôle, c'est nul. Sérieusement, ce que j'ai à te dire, ce ne sont pas des conneries, aussi bizarres que ça puisse paraître, ajouta-t-elle avec un rire gênée, les yeux de Timo la transperçant de par et d'autres, imperturbables. Ahem. Désolée d'avoir ruiné ta p'tite baise party mais il ne fut jamais question de sexe.

« J'ai une proposition à te faire. J'avoue que j'aime bien les films parce que j'aurai pu faire plus simple et surtout moins tordu, mais avoue, c'aurait pas été drôle ! Enfin, pas drôle pour moi quoi… Braf, déclara-t-elle en cherchant ses mots, grandement perturbée par le regard pas très commode du jeune homme. Là au moins, je suis sûre que tu m'écoutes. Bon d'accord, t'as pas le choix mais bon. J'aurai voulu vous parler à tous mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion. Et je pense que la situation ne le permettait pas. Plus tôt je vous parle, mieux ça ira.

« Je t'ai donc invité chez moi. Si, si, invité. Par Nat, mais tu conviendras que c'est la même chose. Je compte aussi sur ta bonne foi pour faire part de notre conversation au reste du groupe. Enfin, de mon monologue serait plus juste. T'as perdu ta langue ? Me dis pas que Nat t'l'as pas rendu ? Pas grave. J'ai assez de tchatche pour deux. En plus ça m'arrange que tu n'dises rien, comme ça, tu ne protestes pas non plus.

« On est parti ? Bien, acquiesça-t-elle, toujours devant la mine renfrognée du MC. Je souhaite vous aider, déclara-t-elle après une courte pause.

Timo ouvrit alors de grands yeux, déconcerté. Il crut mal ouïr. C'était pourquoi il lui demanda de répéter. Ce qu'elle fit calmement, sans se démonter.

_C'est une blague ? déclara-t-il enfin. Elle est où la caméra cachée ? Attends, je rêve. Tu d'mandes à ta pote de me séduire pour me ramener ici, tu me séquestres limite, puis tu m'proposes de l'aide dont j'ai pas besoin ?

_T'es fort en résumé – erroné. Premièrement, je ne te « séquestre » pas, tu es libre de partir quand bon te semble. Deuxièmement, continua-t-elle en haussant la voix tandis que Timo s'apprêtait à se lever, vous avez effectivement besoin d'aide.

_Ouais c'est ça, allez, salut, répondit-il en se levant.

Rabbit souffla en fermant les yeux puis sortit les mots blessants.

_Tu portes mal ton nom, tu sais.

_Hein ?

_J'ai fait des recherches sur vous. Sur le groupe. Sur vos producteurs. Sur votre parcours. Sur le contenu et la légalité du contrat. Bref, je me suis renseignée. Et j'suis tombée sur vos fiches d'identité. Timo, de ton vrai nom Timothee Sonnenschein, lut-elle.

_Ouais et alors ? répliqua-t-il méchamment.

_Et bien tu n'as rien de rayonnant.

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause. Timo se crispa. Avait-il bien entendu ? Venait-elle vraiment de l'insulter ?

_Calme-toi donc et profites en pour te rasseoir. Je crois que le moment des explications est venu, n'est ce pas ?

Timo obéit sans un mot, piqué par la curiosité, le regard mauvais.

_Je pense – en tout cas je l'espère et je ferai tout pour – être capable de vous aider à sortir de la merde dans laquelle vos producteurs vous mettent.

_Qui te dit qu'on est dans la merde ? répondit-il sur la défensive.

_Ne me fais pas regretter mes choix. Je vois que tu t'entendrais bien avec Nat en plus, reprit Rabbit. Timo, il y a des signes qui ne trompent pas. Je ne prétends pas savoir ce que vous vivez au quotidien, enchaina-t-elle en voyant qu'il ouvrait la bouche, mais j'en ai vu assez pour comprendre que c'était loin d'être la joie et l'extase totale.

_Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire ?

_Quelque chose, rétorqua-t-elle mystérieusement.

_Qu'est ce que tu veux ?

_Je te l'ai dit : vous aider.

_Et en échange de quoi ?

_Ca se voit que tu ne me connais pas, sourit doucement Rabbit. Aussi bizarre que ça puisse paraître, je ne vous demande rien. Votre confiance me suffira. Après, à toi d'en parler aux autres et ainsi, à vous de voir, et de prendre la décision que vous jugerait la plus profitable.

_Et qu'est ce que tu ferais pour nous ?

_Je vous aiderai à vous détacher de votre contrat - plus que douteux si tu veux mon avis, et même si tu n'le veux pas – avec vos producteurs.

_Pourquoi on te ferait confiance ?

_C'est une bonne question. J'en ai une autre : et pourquoi pas ?


	9. I don't care Fall Out Boy

« _I don't care what you think_  
_As long as it's about me_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

9 novembre 2007

Il avait bien réfléchi. Il ne leur dirait rien. En fait il agissait plus par instinct que par autre chose. « Se laisser guider par la raison, se défaire des préjugés » bla, bla, bla très peu pour lui. Il n'arrivait pas à lui faire confiance. Il n'arrivait pas à la croire. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Ils n'étaient pas dans un conte de fées. Ce n'était pas des jouvencelles en détresse. Ils étaient des hommes forts, vivant dans une dure et impitoyable réalité. Alors il n'en avait pas parlé. A personne. Pas même à son ours en peluche. Il le gardait pour lui, jalousement, profondément enfoui, protégé de toutes tentations.

Il était revenu comme si de rien n'était. Il s'était pris un savon mémorable de la part du groupe, mais encore heureux pour lui, les producteurs n'étaient au courant de rien. Oui, heureusement, parce qu'il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça aurait donné sinon. Les garçons croyaient qu'il avait passé un moment avec une fille. Il n'avait rien démenti. Pourquoi dire le contraire alors que ce n'était pas faux ? Ils se méprenaient simplement sur la nature de ce moment.

Contrairement à ce que la presse laissait paraître – et tout le monde savait que les journalistes étaient des fouineurs qui profitaient de chaque occasion pour avoir un « scoop », et ce, au détriment du respect même des gens -, il ne sautait pas sur tout ce qui bougeait. Certes, il aimait prendre du bon temps, ce n'était pas faux, il ne s'en cachait pas, mais il savait également calmer ses ardeurs et se contrôler. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas trop le choix. Il se voyait mal ramener une fille au studio, et comme il leur était impossible de rentrer à leur appart, c'était fini. C'était également quelques fois plus efficace qu'une ceinture de chasteté.

Par ailleurs, il fallait dire ce qui était, une groupie, ça ne dérogeait jamais à la règle. Tout dans le soutien gorge, rien dans la tête. Elles se situaient bien souvent, au niveau le plus bas de la théorie de l'évolution de Darwin. Certes, il y avait des moments où ça ne le dérangeait pas tellement. Soyons clair, il voulait seulement coucher avec elles. Comme tout homme, il avait des besoins, des désirs à assouvir. Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il cherchait.

Timo était un rêveur. Chaque soir il s'imaginait dans la peau de Pygmalion, façonnant son idéale féminine, et attendant impatiemment que Vénus daignât lui donner vie pour pouvoir passer le reste de sa vie à ses côtés. Et en attendant que ceci devînt réalité, il était en quête de la femme. Celle qui était sienne, qui lui était prédestinée. Sauf qu'il avait trop souvent était désillusionné. Alors il prenait désormais ce qui lui passait sous la main, aussi pitoyable et triste que ça pût paraître.

Il en revint à penser à mardi soir. D'habitude c'était lui qui jouait avec les filles. Et bien cette fois il avait été trompé par l'une d'elles. Il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu croire, il ne lui en tenait pas rigueur. Non, il en voulait à son amie. Rabbit. Jamais portée dans son cœur celle-là. Au contraire, elle descendait dans son estime. C'était d'ailleurs une des raisons pour laquelle il ne souhaitait pas faire part de sa proposition – plus que douteuse à ses yeux.

Comment pouvait-elle les aider de plus ? Ce n'était pas avec son mètre soixante dix qu'elle pourrait faire quoi que ce soit. Certes, ils ne pouvaient pas s'en sortir seuls. Certes, ils y arrivaient de moins en moins. Certes, ils avaient besoin de secours. Mais il ne se résoudrait jamais à en demander. Il était un homme ! Un vrai mec de chez mec ! Et un homme tel que lui ne s'abaisserait jamais à demander de l'aide à une femme. Surtout pas à une femme telle qu'elle. Il se foutait royalement de ce qu'elle pensait.

Il se leva et s'étira en baillant aux corneilles. Il était fatigué. Encore une chose désormais qui s'était inscrite dans leur quotidien. La fatigue incessante qui voilait leurs paupières et cernait leurs yeux, éteignant le pétillement de leur regard. Regard devenu totalement terne et vide. Presque sans vie.

Il se passa une main sur le visage et secoua la tête. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la cuisine – enfin, le « coin cuisine », ce qui leur servait arbitrairement de cuisine – dans l'optique d'avaler quelque chose que le tiendrait éveiller – God bless the Red Bull. Il passa devant la salle de musique et entendit David jouer un morceau de piano. Il s'arrêta et s'appuya contre l'encadrement de la porte. Immédiatement, le morceau lui serra le cœur.

Le début était lent, empli de tristesse, de mélancolie, de regret, de détresse. Puis ça s'accélérait un peu, la mélodie était plus forte, plus prononcée. Plus vive. Plus douloureuse. Timo ne put se retenir d'avoir les larmes aux yeux – aussi peu viril que ça pût paraître. David continuait, ses doigts ralentirent, la mélodie s'adoucit. Mais le thème était toujours aussi sordide. A la limite de l'horreur. L'horreur de leur situation ?

Timo eut l'impression de recevoir une claque. Il ne connaissait pas ce morceau. David venait sûrement de l'écrire depuis peu. Il eut l'impression qu'il ne finirait jamais. Il se sentit soudain extrêmement triste et désespéré. Les évènements se mélangèrent dans sa tête. Il venait de décliner une offre de secours alors qu'ils criaient à l'aide. Dorénavant ce secours ne viendrait plus. Il avait tout gâché. Ils venaient de rater le train de la liberté. Le vrai train de leur liberté perdue. Il l'avait laissé partir, sans même daigner lui adresser un regard. Leur révolution était morte dans l'imagination de l'œuf. Ils ne pouvaient plus se rebeller. Cette proposition, Timo venait subitement – et malheureusement trop tardivement – de s'en rendre compte, c'était leur force. Une force inopinée. Une force inespérée. Les voilà redevenus amorphes sans même avoir eu conscience de leur pouvoir de réaction. Ils nageaient de nouveau en pleine mer de désespoir. Timo plus que les autres.

Il s'en voulait terriblement désormais d'avoir laissé passer leur lumière. Elle était si vive qu'elle l'avait aveuglé et qu'il avait préféré l'ignorer. Ils ne pouvaient plus remonter à la surface. C'était trop dur. Ils étaient trop profondément enfouis. Ils coulaient un peu plus chaque jour. Les bouffées d'air se raréfiaient. Ils suffoquaient.

La mélodie s'arrêta aussi doucement et tristement qu'elle avait commencé. David releva alors la tête et croisa le regard de son meilleur ami. Il y vit l'immense émotion engendrée par ces simples notes et anticipa d'emblée la question de Timo.

_Hilf mir. Elle s'appelle Hilf mir.

Timo se sentit brusquement mal et se plaqua une main sur la bouche avant de se précipiter vers les toilettes. David le regarda d'abord partir, étonné, puis se ressaisit et le suivit, inquiet. Il le trouva la tête dans la cuvette, à vomir. Vomir son dégoût. Il n'arrivait pas à reprendre son souffle. Ses larmes rejoignaient la bile qu'il vomissait.

David s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui frotta amicalement le dos, dans un geste de réconfort. Une fois fini, Timo releva la tête, extrêmement pâle, et se laissa tomber contre le mur, aux côtés du guitariste. Il était encore secoué de spasmes et suait à grosses goutes. Il tourna les yeux vers David et ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

_Je suis désolé, j'en peux plus, excuse-moi, répéta-t-il en une litanie sans fin.

David le prit dans ses bras, choqué, et le berça sans un mot. Il n'avait encore jamais vu Timo dans un tel état…

[ … ]

_Les mecs ? appela Timo. Faut que j'vous parle.

Ils le regardèrent et le rejoignirent autour de la table. Timo avait le teint blafard, signe de son malaise et de son mal être. Il se tritura les doigts et souffla pour se donner du courage.

_Voilà. Mardi, j'étais chez une fille.

_Sans dec, on aurait jamais deviné, répondit Linke.

Timo le fusilla du regard, excédé par ses paroles et le fait qu'il ait osé l'interrompre, avant de reprendre.

_Sauf que j'ai pas couché avec elle.

Cette fois-ci, il n'y eut aucune interruption, tous étaient à l'écoute, étonnés d'entendre une telle chose de leur Casanova attitré.

_Vous vous souvenez de cette fille, Rabbit ?

_Comment l'oublier ? répondit Jan d'un œil mauvais.

_J'étais chez elle.

Quelques protestations et exclamations s'élevèrent mais David les fit taire d'un geste de la main, enjoignant ensuite à Timo de continuer.

_Bon, pour faire court, sa pote m'a chauffé pour me ramener chez elles, et voilà. Elle voulait me parler. Et elle souhaitait que je vous transmette le message. Cette Rabbit veut nous aider. Nous aider à rompre le contrat qui nous relie aux prods. Je ne sais pas par quel moyen elle compte y arriver mais c'est ce qu'elle a dit. J'étais aussi sur le cul que vous, j'peux vous le dire. Mais attendez, le pire c'est qu'elle ne demande rien en échange. Et ouais, soi disant elle ne veut que nous aider. Perso, j'y crois pas trop…

_Question, déclara Juri. Si elle t'a dit ça mardi, pourquoi nous le rapporter que maintenant ?

_Parce que… Bah en fait c'est que… Euh… Parce que je crois qu'il est temps qu'on admette avoir besoin d'aide…

_Je comprends pas, dit Jan. C'est quoi ses motivations ? Genre elle se sent l'âme d'un super héros et elle veut nous sauver. Désolé mais j'y crois pas trop non plus. Pourquoi on accepterait ? Elle t'a donné des preuves ou des raisons qui nous persuaderaient de sa bonne foi ?

_La seule chose qu'elle m'ait dit c'est « pourquoi pas ? »

_Hm. Ch'uis sceptique, intervint Linke. C'est vrai quoi, on la connaît pas. On sait même pas son prénom. J'vous jure que ça m'stresse, moi ! Si ça s'trouve, elle s'appelle Huguette ! J'fais pas confiance à des Huguette, moi !

_Euh, on fait confiance à personne en c'moment j'te signale, remarqua David.

_Bon, Linke t'es sceptique, Jan aussi, moi vous savez ce que je pense, et vous alors ? demanda Timo à Juri, David et Frank.

_Je pense qu'on devrait attendre. J'veux pas tomber dans une nouvelle arnaque, répondit Juri.

_Perso c'est pas que j'l'aime pas, mais il est pas faux qu'elle a pas fait bonne impression la première fois, et j'vois bien que vous êtes réticents. Alors ch'uis de votre avis.

_Pas moi, répliqua Frank. Franchement les mecs, qu'est ce qu'on a à perdre si on accepte ? On peut pas tomber plus bas de toute façon.

[ … ]

_Ah bah tiens ! s'exclama Höfler en entrant dans le studio à l'improviste.

Les garçons sursautèrent et se levèrent d'un bond, pris sur le fait.

_J'vois que ça bosse dur, railla Höfler.

Ils n'essayèrent même pas d'argumenter, de trouver une quelconque excuse. Ils savaient toute tentative vaine. Ils baissèrent alors simplement la tête. Ils étaient pris sur le fait.

_Bon, puisque vous foutez rien, on peut pas dire que j'vous dérange. Alors vous allez bouger vos culs, et me laver ma voiture !

_Quoi ? laissa échapper Jan.

_Un problème Werner ? J'ai dit que vous alliez me laver ma voiture, répéta Höfler en serrant les dents.

Jan baissa la tête en signe de soumission.

_Bien. Quelque chose à ajouter ?

Silence total. Même les mouches ne pipaient mot.

_Mais c'est parfait tout ça ! Allez, ma titine vous attend !

[ … ]

Ils astiquaient, frottaient, aspiraient, nettoyaient. Et ça, sans rémunération bien sûr. Un mot leur venait à l'esprit : esclavage. Ils étaient musiciens ! Pas laveurs de voiture. Et voilà à quoi ils en étaient réduits. Ils étaient à cran. Personne n'osait prendre la parole pour dire tout haut ce qu'ils pensaient tout bas. Or, contre toute attente, la voix de Linke s'éleva.

_Héhé… Quelle fan aurait imaginé un jour que son fantasme de voir les NT laver une voiture pouvait se réaliser ?

Les garçons ne daignèrent même pas répondre, ni sourire. Il n'y avait que lui pour sortir des blagues aussi déplacées dans des moments pareils. Cependant leurs buts n'étaient pas toujours atteints.

_Bon, d'accord, on est pas en caleçons…

_Putain j'en ai marre ! explosa Juri en balançant son éponge. Mais qu'est ce qu'on fait là ? Il nous prend pour qui ? On est pas ses chiens, merde à la fin !

_Ch'uis d'accord, répondit David. On a pas à laver sa caisse. Perso s'il n'en tenait qu'à moi, j'pisserai dessus.

Les garçons s'entre-regardèrent, la même idée dans la tête.

_Très bien, déclara Frank. J'm'en charge.

[ … ]

Frank profita du fait qu'ils étaient dehors pour y aller de suite. Timo lui donna une adresse approximative, désolée de ne pas y avoir fait plus attention. Et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Frank se tenait devant une porte. Une plaque au nom de « Krafterein & Ägläya » ornait la porte. Il se frotta la tête, se demandant s'il était au bon endroit. Il hésita puis finit par frapper, tentant le tout pour le tout. Personne ne lui ouvrit mais il entendit des éclats de voix. Et de voix connues. Rabbit. Il prit alors le risque d'ouvrir la porte et s'engouffra lentement, sur la pointe des pieds, dans l'appartement.

_Arrête tes conneries, voyons !

_...

_Mais n'importe quoi, t'es parano !

_...

_Putain mais Jo ! Puisque j'te dis que j'couche avec aucun d'entre eux !

_...

_Mais merde, arrête ! Je veux juste les aider !

_...

_Ouais c'est ça, limite si tu connaissais Nevada Tan avant.

_...

_Quoi ?

_...

_Mais j'me fous pas de ta gueule !

_...

_Bébé, arrête… supplia-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_...

_Mais… nan, t'as rien compris, t'es à côté de la plaque. Ces mecs, c'est… c'est… l'occasion d'me faire un nom !

_...

_Tu comprends rien ! Grâce à eux, les portes s'ouvriront plus facilement !

_...

_Non mais…

Frank recula aussi silencieusement qu'il était rentré. Il en avait trop entendu. Il referma la porte sans un bruit et s'assit lourdement sur les marches. Ainsi c'était ça sa motivation…


	10. Talking about T Chapman

« _Don't you know_  
_They're talkin' about a revolution_  
_It sounds like a whisper_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

Frank rentra en trainant des pieds, désillusionné. Il s'en voulait de s'être fait avoir de cette façon. Il s'en voulait d'y avoir trop cru. Il s'en voulait d'avoir voulu compter sur elle. Il s'en voulait. Il comptait trop sur les autres. Il savait qu'en plus il avait la lourde responsabilité de raconter ce qu'il avait entendu au reste du groupe. Il savait qu'ils allaient également être déçus. Et pas qu'à cause d'elle. Il se sentait coupable. Il avait insisté pour qu'ils donnassent leur accord. Et voilà qu'ils étaient trahis. Par elle. Mais aussi par lui. Il culpabilisait de leur avoir demandé d'accepter.

Mais, et s'il avait mal entendu ? Non, impossible. Sa phrase retentissait encore dans ses oreilles. « Ces mecs, c'est l'occasion d'me faire un nom ! » Un nom dans quoi ? Son petit jeu l'énervait. C'était quoi son prénom ? Elle faisait quoi dans la vie ? En un mot, qui était-ce ? Elle arrivait comme ça dans leur jeu, se croyant tout permis, chamboulant tout, ruinant leur quotidienneté. Elle leur donnait de l'espoir, et tout ça pour quoi ? Pour rien. Nichts, nothing, nada, que dalle, le néant total. Que du vent. Des mots en l'air. Frank avait horreur de ça.

Il serra les poings et secoua la tête. Ca ne servait à rien d'exploser. Surtout pas en pleine rue. Il se hâta de rentrer et retrouva les garçons là où il les avait quittés, c'est-à-dire près de la voiture de Höfler. Voiture soit dit en passant, brillante comme un sou neuf. Ils s'étonnèrent de le voir revenir si tôt. Mais il ne put s'expliquer immédiatement. Höfler arrivait au même moment.

_Ma titine ! J'espère qu'ils ont été gentils avec toi. Je suis désolé qu'ils aient du te toucher, tu ne méritais pas ça, mais dis toi qu'ils ont touchés de l'or pur ma titine. Oh oui que t'es belle !

Il lui caressa le flanc sous le regard médusé des garçons – « il parlait à sa voiture ? » -, avant de l'inspecter sous toutes les coutures. Il réussit à trouver des traces là où il n'en avait pas – lui, accepter que les garçons avaient fait du bon travail ? Jamais ! – et les congédia d'un geste sec, trop occupé à cajoler sa voiture. Le groupe retourna alors dans le studio, mortifié.

_Alors ? demanda David.

Frank soupira et se laissa tomber lourdement dans le canapé.

_Ca me tue de dire ça, mais on s'est fait baisés.

_Quoi ? demanda Juri en fronçant les sourcils.

_J'ai trouvé son appart.

_Tu lui as parlé alors ! s'exclama Linke avec espoir.

_Non… J'ai pas pu. J'ai frappé à sa porte. Personne m'a répondu alors j'me suis permis d'entrer. J'ai surpris une conversation téléphonique sans qu'elle me voie. Me demandez pas à qui elle parlait, mais pour elle, on est là que pour l'aider à « se faire un nom ».

_Quoi ? s'exclama Timo. Mais… Non, c'est pas possible ! T'es sûr qu'elle parlait de nous ?...

_Malheureusement…

Jan, qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début, sortit en claquant la porte, faisant sursauter les autres qui échangèrent un regard triste.

_C'est pas grave les mecs, commença Linke. On est pas tombé dans le pot aux roses.

_Ouais, faut voir le bon côté des choses. On l'a su avant d'accepter. Enfin, avant qu'elle sache qu'on voulait accepter… se reprit David.

_Pis c'est pas comme si ça avait été la première fois. Maintenant on sait que quelqu'un pense à nous. C'est p't'etre pas la seule. On sait aussi qu'on peut sortir de là, conclut Juri, se voulant optimiste.

Frank ne répondit rien, le regard fixé sur un point invisible devant lui. Timo s'assit doucement à ses côtés et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

_Allez mec, sois pas découragé. On a besoin d'y croire. On a besoin que t'y croies.

_Il a raison, acquiesça Linke. Si l'un d'entre nous abandonne, on y arrivera pas.

Frank ne dit rien pendant un certain temps puis il releva la tête, une étincelle de détermination et de revanche dans le regard.

_Ca peut pas être vrai. Faut qu'j'en aie le cœur net.

[ … ]

_Oui, ici Tatiana ?

_C'est Frank.

_Franky ? T'as vu l'heure ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? Tu vas bien ?

_J'ai connu mieux, répondit-il d'une voix froide.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète. Un problème ?

_Je sais pas. Disons oui. Oh et puis appelons le Rabbit.

_Quoi ? Pourquoi ?

_Elle veut nous aider à nous … émanciper si j'puis dire.

_Et ?... C'est pas une bonne chose ?

_Si, au contraire. C'qu'on n'aime pas par contre, c'est qu'on se foute de nos gueules.

_Quoi ? Attends, c'est quoi l'embrouille ? Rabbit ne ferait jamais une chose pareille !

_Et bien tu la connais mal.

_Raconte. Qu'est ce qu'il te fait dire ça ?

Frank lui résuma alors la situation en finissant par lui rapporter la phrase fatidique.

_J'y crois pas ! Non, c'est pas possible ! Je te jure qu'elle n'est pas comme ça ! Il a du se passer quelque chose, c'est pas possible autrement. Frank, crois-moi…

_J'ai du mal, dit-il avec réticence.

_Ecoute, voilà ce qu'on va faire. Tu vas te calmer et te sortir cette idée saugrenue de la tête. Ensuite tu vas aller te coucher tranquillement. Quant à moi j'irai la voir demain. Parce que c'est pas qu'il est tard mais j'dérange pas les gens à vingt deux heures et quelques.

_Il est déjà c'te heure ? J'suis désolé… J'avais pas fait gaffe …

_C'est pas grave, t'inquiète. J'préfère que tu m'appelles pour me dire ce qui ne va pas plutôt que tu rumines. J'vais la voir demain et j'te dis quoi, ok ?

_D'accord, répondit-il après un moment. Encore désolé pour le dérangement…

_Pas grave j'te dis. Franky ? reprit-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

_Oui ?

_Elle ne ferait jamais une telle chose, je te le promets…

[ … ]

Frank ouvrit lentement la porte et regarda Jan s'acharner sur ses platines. Il avait le visage fermé, le regard dur, ses gestes étaient secs, à la limite de la brutalité. Il fit une fausse manipulation et grimaça, les oreilles lacérées par un horrible son. Il soupira alors et enleva son casque, le posant brusquement avant de s'appuyer contre le rebord de sa table de mixage, tête baissée. Frank choisit ce moment pour avancer.

_Jan ? Ca va mec ?

_Très bien, j'pète la forme, ça s'voit pas ? répondit-il méchamment. Excuse-moi… ajouta-t-il en s'en rendant compte.

_C'est rien.

_Ch'uis tellement dégoûté ! J'pensais pas qu'elle nous ferait un coup pareil. Je croyais qu'elle était différente. C'est vrai quoi ! Elle est pas comme les autres. Elle nous a pas sauté dessus pour prendre son pied, elle a pas beugué sur place en nous voyant. Elle nous a charrié, énervé, puis proposé de l'aide. Elle voulait nous aider ! C'est pas l'attitude de quelqu'un qu'en a rien à faire de nos gueules. J'pensais vraiment au fond de moi que c'était une fille différente. Mais en fait elle est vraiment comme les autres, conclut-il avec dégout.

_Si ça se trouve, il s'est vraiment passé quelque chose. A moins que ce n'soit la fille la plus lunatique du monde, j'pense pas qu'elle ait pu changer d'un coup. J'ai appelé Tatiana, elle m'a juré que Rabbit ne ferait jamais ça.

_Je ne demande qu'à la croire, répondit Jan en regardant tristement Frank.

[ … ]

10 novembre 2007

_Bon, on joue quoi ? demanda Juri, installé derrière sa batterie.

Les garçons échangèrent un regard. Ils travaillaient actuellement sur un nouveau morceau mais ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie de le peaufiner. Ils avaient plutôt besoin de se détendre en jouant une composition finie.

_Ca vous dit Es kommt der Tag ? proposa David.

_Oh yeah, je kiffe le son de ma magnifique basse sur cette chanson ! se vanta Linke avec un sourire.

_C'est parti alors, décréta Frank.

Les premières notes émanèrent de la guitare de David puis la basse de Linke et la batterie de Juri l'accompagnèrent quelques secondes plus tard avant que la voix de Frank n'entrât en scène, rejoint ensuite par le rap de Timo.

_Ich kehre zurück an diesen Ort,

Zurück in diese Zeit,

Kehre zurück in deine und meine Vergangenheit,

Du hast immer wieder über mich und meine Ziele entschieden

Die Narben bleiben, die Narben bleiben,

Doch kann ich dir verzeihen ?

Soudain Frank sentit son portable vibrer. Il fit signe aux garçons d'arrêter, s'excusa, et attrapa son téléphone.

_Tatiana.

_Décroche ! lui dit Jan.

Depuis le temps qu'ils attendaient cet appel… Ils allaient enfin savoir.

Frank mit le haut parleur et s'exécuta donc.

_On t'écoute Tatiana.

_Ah… J'en conclus donc que les garçons sont avec toi. Ca tombe bien, j'aurais pas à me répéter, et t'auras pas besoin de faire le perroquet, en émettant l'hypothèse que t'aurais pu déformer mes propos. Bref. Bonjour.

_Salut, répondirent Linke et Juri.

_Hm… Désolée de n'appeler que maintenant, mais j'avais cours jusqu'à quatorze heures.

_T'as des cours ? Des cours de quoi ? demanda curieusement Juri.

_Journalisme.

_Tu m'l'as jamais dit, bouda Frank.

_Tu m'l'as jamais demandé, répliqua Tatiana, taquine.

_Oui enfin bref. Et ? s'impatienta Jan.

_Et bien je reviens de chez les filles. Je suis allée voir Rabbit, comme je vous l'avais dit. Enfin, voir est un bien grand mot… Disons que j'ai eu le droit au sommet de son crâne. Ahem. J'ai pas pu lui parler par contre. Elle, euh … Enfin, j'ai demandé à Natasha du coup.

_Et ?

_Timo, le réprimanda Frank, maitrisant mal sa propre impatience. Continue, enjoignit-il ensuite à Tatiana.

_J'ai raconté ce que tu m'avais dit à Nat. On a essayé de parler à Rabbit. Et à force d'effort et de réflexion on a compris. Enfin, faut dire que ça crevait tout de même les yeux. Surtout pour nous. En fait t'as bien et mal entendu. Paradoxal ? Mais non, t'inquiète, n'allez pas trop vite en conclusion. Je ne veux pas rentrer dans les détails, je n'ai pas à le faire, et – désolée – mais ça ne vous regarde pas trop. Elle a bien dit qu'elle voulait se faire un nom grâce à vous. Mais ça servait plus d'excuses qu'autre chose. Elle, euh … Elle va pas super en ce moment. Pas super du tout… Soyez sûr qu'elle ne pensait pas ce qu'elle a dit. Elle voulait le convaincre mais ça a … dérapé dirons nous… Elle a sorti la première chose qui lui est passé par la tête. Pas la plus intelligente, je confirme. Et malheureusement, tu l'as entendu Franky. Enfin bref. Je t'avais dit qu'elle n'était pas comme ça. Je connais Rabbit. Et ce n'est pas son genre. Elle veut vraiment vous aider. Et j'peux même vous dire que quand elle s'investit dans quelque chose, elle le fait à fond.

_Certes. C'est une fille géniale, hein ! railla Jan. Il n'empêche qu'elle avait pas à faire ça. C'est vraiment dégueulasse.

_T'aurais agi pareil à sa place.

_Alors ça tu vois ça m'étonnerait. Qu'elle ait des problèmes, ok, mais qu'elle s'en prenne pas aux autres ! Nous on lui a rien fait, on lui a même rien demandé, alors qu'elle nous traine comme ça dans la boue, ça, nan.

_Trainé dans la boue ? Ecoute, tu vas descendre d'un étage en toi-même et calmer ta joie. Tu sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, alors je serai toi, je me tairais illico-presto.

_Bah explique-moi alors !

_Non. J'viens d'te dire que ce n'était pas à moi de le faire. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'elle ne va vraiment pas bien. Et qu'elle ne fait rien pour arranger les choses. C'est pas avec Die Toten Hosen qu'elle peut arriver à quelque chose…

_Mais c'est bien Die Toten Hosen, protesta David d'une petite voix.

_Sauf quand elle écoute Spiel mir ein Lied von Tod en boucle.

_Oh…

_Mais qu'est ce qu'elle a ? voulut savoir Juri.

_Mal au cœur… murmura Tatiana.

_On peut peut-être faire quelque chose ? proposa Linke.

_Non, je ne crois pas. Mais c'est gentil quand même. Oh, et d'ailleurs, elle s'excuse.

_Pour ? demanda David.

_Ce qu'elle a dit.

_Elle s'excuse pour de vrai ou c'est toi qui t'excuses à sa place ? demanda durement Jan.

_Je…

_Jan !

_Non, laisse Frank. Il a raison. Elle s'excuse vraiment. Bon d'accord, elle l'a pas dit explicitement. D'ailleurs elle a pas lâché un mot depuis hier – j'vous jure que la connaissant j'croyais ça inimaginable. Par contre je la connais assez bien pour voir quand elle regrette quelque chose. Je l'ai lu dans ses yeux. Elle est vraiment désolée d'vous causer des emmerdes. Et si j'vous ai dit ça la dernière fois, c'était parce que je savais qu'elle ne le ferait jamais et que ça aurait été partir sur de mauvaises bases. Bon d'accord ça a servi à rien mais ça partait d'une bonne intention quoi… Au fait ! Pourquoi t'es allée la voir, Frank ?

_Oh… euh… et bien…

_Disons qu'on a quelque chose à lui annoncer, répondit Timo.

_Et j'peux savoir ce que c'est ?

_TIA !

_Attendez deux s'condes les mecs. Nat ? entendirent-ils en voix de fond. Putain tu m'as foutu les chocottes de ma vie ! Tu pouvais pas…

_Elle est partie !

_Quoi ? Qui ?

_Elle s'est barré ! J'sais pas où elle est ! Putain Tia faut trop qu'on la retrouve ! Elle est capable de faire quelque chose de mal vu l'état dans lequel elle est… J'veux pas être la meuf qui laisse sa pote crever. Et tout ça à cause de ce sale fils de pute ! J'vais lui niquer sa race ! Sur la tête de ma mère qu'il va morfler, un truc de bien profond ! Il pourra plus jamais parler de sa vie, ou avoir des enfants, ou même une meuf !

_Nat, calme-toi… Ca sert à rien de t'énerver sur lui.

_Si, ça soulage. Je te jure que s'il lui est arrivé quoi que ce soit… reprit Natasha après un moment en laissant sa phrase en suspend.

_Arrête, ça sert à rien j'te dis. Elle est partie depuis combien de temps ?

_Je sais pas ! J'suis allée prendre ma douche, j'crois que c'est à ce moment qu'elle en a profité. Ca fait une heure à peu près. Quand j'ai voulu aller la voir et que j'l'ai pas trouvé, j'suis direct venue te prévenir.

_Ok, elle peut pas être bien loin de toute fa-…

_Tia ?

Tatiana se rendit alors compte qu'elle était toujours en ligne avec les garçons et colla donc son oreille au téléphone.

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Timo.

_Désolée, faut que j'vous laisse.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? insista Frank.

_Rabbit a disparu…


	11. J'veux qu'on baise Damien Saez

« _A la lumière obscure_  
_Je te croise enfin_  
_Oh Dieu, que tu es belle_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

Une fois la nouvelle avalée, les garçons échangèrent un regard et se mirent d'emblée d'accord.

_On veut vous aider.

_Quoi ? Non, hors de question, répondit Tatiana.

_Tu crois que vous avez le choix ? L'heure n'est pas aux discussions. A huit on a plus de chances de la retrouver.

_Je… D'accord.

_On se rejoint en bas de chez elles dans un quart d'heure.

Frank raccrocha. Tatiana expliqua la situation à Natasha et elles retournèrent chez cette dernière où elles retrouvèrent les garçons.

_Vous risquez pas d'être reconnus ? demanda Tatiana.

_Là n'est pas la question, répondit Juri. Vous avez essayé de l'appeler ?

_Bien sûr que oui, répliqua sèchement Natasha.

_On tombe à chaque fois sur son répondeur, ajouta Tatiana. La connaissant elle doit même pas l'avoir sur elle.

_Elle l'a jamais sur elle, faut tout le temps lui rappeler. C'est une vraie tête en l'air…

Les filles échangèrent un regard triste et affolé. Elles pensaient à la même chose.

_S'il lui arrive quelque chose, j'me le pardonnerai jamais… murmura Natasha.

_J't'en supplie, dis pas ça. Si tu craques, j'explose.

Natasha lui prit la main et la serra fortement.

_On va la retrouver, on est là pour ça, déclara doucement Timo.

_Vous avez une idée de où elle a pu aller ? demanda David.

_Y a trop d'endroits possibles ! Hambourg est une grande ville ! Elle est pas dans son état normal, elle peut être n'importe où !

_Calme-toi Tia, lui demanda Frank. On va se séparer. Quatre groupes de deux. Et un groupe reste ici en cas où elle reviendrait.

_Pas moi ! décréta immédiatement Natasha. J'me morfondrai pas en tournant en rond, en attendant qu'elle rentre.

_Très bien. Je reste alors, consentit Tatiana.

_Moi aussi, ajouta Frank en lui adressant un petit sourire de réconfort.

_Ok. Alors Linke et Juri. Timo et Natasha. Et Jan et moi. Tout le monde est d'accord ? demanda David.

Les garçons hochèrent la tête tandis que Natasha était déjà partie, résolue à trouver Rabbit coûte que coûte.

[ … ]

« _.._Mort.

Quel meilleur endroit pour parler d'Elle que son lieu de culte ? C'est drôle. Les gens ont peur de venir ici. Pourtant il n'y a rien à craindre. C'est l'endroit le plus calme qui puisse exister. Le silence de la Mort est la seule compagnie possible. Et c'est aussi la plus belle. Pas besoin d'un paysage fleuri pour se sentir en paix.

Seuls les hommes cachent la Mort. Ils ont peur d'Elle. Peur de ses actes, peur de ses œuvres. Ils ne l'aiment pas. Mais pourtant me voilà ici, moi, pauvre humaine. Je n'ai jamais été aussi proche de la mort. Autant physiquement que mentalement. Son odeur s'incruste dans tous les pores de ma peau. Sa fatale idée s'instille dans ma tête. C'est comme si je n'avais plus qu'à tendre la main pour la toucher. Et je suis sûre que sa '' peau '' est douce. Douce et chaude. Et non rêche et glacée. Comme la main d'une mère. Car la Mort est notre mère à tous. '' Tu es poussière, tu redeviendras poussière. ''

On a plein de préjugés sur la Mort. Mais qui peut prétendre détenir la vérité ? Qui est revenu de l'Au-delà ? Y a-t-il vraiment un tunnel avec une lumière blanche au bout ? Et pourquoi une lumière blanche ? Serait-ce le signe et la couleur de l'élévation, du '' Paradis '' ? Pourquoi cette lumière n'est-elle pas noire ? Comme le néant auquel elle conduit. Voit-on vraiment sa vie défiler devant ses yeux ? Toutes les images de mon enfance, de ma famille, de mes amis de mon amour. Non, je ne veux pas savoir. Je ne veux pas voir. Je ne sais même pas si je souhaite revivre ces six derniers mois…

En tout cas, je suis tout de même sûre d'une chose. La Mort est indéniablement belle. Ce n'est pas la Grande Faucheuse, non, c'est plutôt une fleur. Une belle fleur qui se fane et dépérit lentement, sans ne jamais totalement mourir. Car la Mort n'a pas de fin. Elle est éternelle. Elle seule à ce pouvoir. La Mort est comme une jeune fille qui ne vieillit pas, sur Terre depuis la nuit des temps. Et jour après jour, Elle presse son sein contre le visage des hommes, leur accordant sa grâce, la seule qui compte au final. La Mort est une jeune fille en fleur qui subjugue les hommes et attire les femmes. La Mort est divine. Divinement belle. Elle régit le monde. La Mort n'est pas un désordre. Non, au contraire. La vie est un désordre absolu dans lequel les hommes ne savent pas se tenir, ne font que papillonner. La Mort, en apportant le calme, le silence et la sérénité, amène l'ordre. C'est le but de toute vie.

Le seul mot de mort représente la beauté en puissance. J'aime ce mot. Le '' m '' symboliserait les hauts et les bas de la vie, ressemblant aux courbes gracieuses d'une femme, qui se mêleraient aux '' o '' le tournant, la conscience d'une vie vide et fermée, contrairement aux gens qui pensent que leur vie fut pleine et réussie. Foutaise. Illusion. Mensonge. Chimère. Utopie. Tromperie. Et puis il y a le '' t ''. Paradoxal '' t ''. Peut-être l'élévation après la bassesse. Mais tout ceci n'est que supposition. Car qui suis-je, moi, pour parler de la Mort ? Pauvre jeune fille désespérée qui recherche ardemment le but de sa vie. Mais y-a-t-il seulement un but ? Non, la vie est vaine. '' Vanité des vanités, tout est vanité. '' On se divertit avec mille et une choses pour au final échapper à notre destin. Nous sommes simplement nés pour mourir, point final.

Alors pourquoi avoir peur d'Elle ? Elle est inévitable. Elle est source de joie. Elle est beauté. Elle est amour. Elle est partie intégrante de notre vie. Elle est omniprésente. Nous sommes tous les jours confrontés à Elle. Elle est universelle. Nous sommes tous égaux devant Elle. Elle est toute-puissante. Elle est tout simplement irréversible.

Dans ce cas-là, à quoi sert de vivre ? A rien. La vie est absurde. C'est un non-sens total. Les hommes se pavanent, se vantent d'avoir telle ou telle chose. Pour quoi faire vu qu'au final ils n'auront plus rien ? La Mort ne nous permet pas d'emporter notre richesse, notre connaissance. A chaque minute écoulée, la Mort fait un pas de plus dans notre direction. Certains se cachent, se terrent, veulent la tromper, la méprisent, imaginent mille et un subterfuges pour échapper à leur destin. Les hommes, pauvres imbéciles, sont angoissés par la Mort. Ils se divertissent de sa pensée en faisant mille et une activités. Ne voient donc ils pas que tous leurs efforts sont vains puisqu'ils mourront tous un jour, jusqu'au dernier ? Ils luttent contre la Mort elle-même. Bande de sots… Ils espèrent la vaincre ? Mais ils sont tout bonnement névrosés. La Mort est invincible. Ils ont beau chercher des moyens à travers la science – ils n'ont fait que retarder sa divine venue -, ou à travers l'imagination – ce qui les a mené dans son sein ou à la folie -, ils n'en trouveront aucun. Jamais. Le mot même d'immortalité ne devrait pas exister.

Et puis il y a les autres. Ceux qui languissent, qui l'attendent impatiemment, qui se hâtent de la rejoindre. Car mieux vaut en finir tout de suite. '' Ce monde n'est pas pour moi, ce monde n'est pas le mien. '' Je crois que je préfère l'option de facilité.

Il y a plusieurs façons d'embrasser la Mort : sauter d'un pont, se mettre une balle dans la tête, se prendre, s'ouvrir les veines, passer sous un train, avaler une boite de médicaments, s'électrocuter. Et j'en passe. Oui, il y a vraiment de nombreuses manières. Mais où ça nous mènerait-il ? Est-ce qu'au final nos souffrances seraient abrégées ? La Mort, est-ce la cessation des sentiments ? J'aimerai tellement … Est-ce le néant total ? Allons-nous au Paradis ou en Enfer ? Il y a trop de questions auxquelles personnes ne peut apporter de réponses. Et c'est ça – plus que la Mort – qui tue.

Une chose est sûre. La Mort amène la liberté. Etre délivrée de ces liens charnels, de ces souffrances physiques et mentales. Etre libérée de tout. Même de l'amour. Surtout de l'amour. Eros et Thanatos peuvent bien aller se faire voir. Leur couple idyllique, je ne veux plus jamais en entendre parler. Il y a trop de vérité en eux… J'idolâtre Thanatos, Eros m'horripile.

Parce qu'au final, ça fait plus de mal que de bien. Mais la Mort amène la fin des souffrances. Et j'ai besoin de cette insensibilité. Le centre de la vie, c'est le cœur. Mais le mien est déchiré, broyé, déchiqueté, lacéré, laissé pour mort. Je ne le sens plus battre. Ma raison de vivre s'en est allé. Il ne me reste plus que les larmes pour pleurer. Je ne connais plus le mot bonheur. Je me sens déjà morte. Le régulier battement de mon cœur s'est éteint. J'ai mal. Mal de souffrir ainsi. Mal de pleurer au sang. Mal de penser à Lui. Mal de vivre.

La Mort, c'est donc une porte lumineuse qui s'ouvre à moi. Elle seule peut me venir en aide et me délivrer. C'est ma confidente, mon amie, ma libératrice. Je ne la laisserai pas passer. »

[ … ]

Vingt et une heures. La nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps déjà sur Hambourg. Certaines rues s'activaient tandis que d'autres se vidaient peu à peu. Eux étaient déçus et dépités. Ils ne l'avaient pas trouvée. Ils avaient ratissé la ville, sans résultats. Le soleil, cet allié si fort, les ayant quittés, les garçons avaient donc décidé de rejoindre Tatiana et Frank. Timo avait eu du mal – énormément de mal – à convaincre Natasha de rentrer. Mais au final il y était parvenu, à force d'arguments plus convaincants les uns que les autres. Ils furent les derniers à arriver. Natasha ne prit même pas la peine d'adresser un regard aux autres et s'enferma directement dans sa chambre, triste et angoissée. Au fond d'elle brillait l'espoir de retrouver Rabbit dans leur appartement …

En entendant la porte de chambre de la jeune femme claquer, Timo se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil en soupirant.

_Elle est toujours comme ça ?

_Elle est inquiète, elle a peur… Rabbit l'a aidé. Elle se croit redevable.

_Elle aide tout le monde dis donc.

Tatiana sourit tristement en regardant Linke.

_Elle est diablement généreuse. Ca la perdra un jour…

Les garçons regardèrent instinctivement Jan. Ils venaient de trouver son alter-ego féminin.

_Des nouvelles ? demanda Juri.

Tatiana secoua la tête sans un mot, la gorge nouée, les entrailles serrées, la peur au ventre.

_Parle-nous d'elle, demanda David en voyant son trouble pour lui changer les idées.

_Ouais, dis nous son prénom ! s'exclama Linke.

_Rabbit. J't'en dirai pas plus. Elle ne l'aime pas. Puis tout le monde l'appelle Rabbit. Aussi ridicule que ça puisse paraître, ça la suit depuis des années. J'me souviens quand elle était à l'école et qu'elle devait dire son nom, elle se présentait toujours sous le pseudonyme de Rabbit, jamais son vrai prénom…

_Comme toi vieux, sourit Frank. Alors tu peux comprendre.

_Mouais…

_Allez fais pas la tête ! Et écoute la jolie petite histoire d'un lapin pas comme les autres, sourit Timo.

_Ca, tu vois, elle aimerait beaucoup… Elle aime bien tout ce qui touche à l'extraordinaire. Mais dans le sens où ça sort de la banalité. Tu lui parle de Harry Potter ça va pas être possible par contre. Elle a toujours vécu à Hambourg. Elle est fan de foot, de hand et de voitures. Son père lui a refilé sa passion. Qu'est ce qu'il n'a pas fait… C'est un vrai bonhomme des fois. Mais elle a toujours en même temps cette petite touche de féminité qui fait qu'elle est elle. Elle peut te mettre un bagguy mais elle ne sortira jamais si elle n'est pas maquillée. Sa garde robe est extrêmement variée, c'est bien une fille sur ce point là. Le seul truc qu'elle n'aime pas, c'est les robes. Elle a horreur de ça même. Nat et moi on aime bien la charrier vis-à-vis de ça… C'est plutôt quelqu'un de calme mais faut pas la chercher. Je n'l'ai presque jamais vu énervée. A vrai dire, je l'ai jamais vu énervée… Autant Nat te pète des câbles pas possibles, Rabbit, elle… Elle garde tout le temps tout pour elle. Contrairement à Nat qui sait l'ouvrir et appuyer là où ça fait mal, elle en est incapable. Elle ne veut pas faire mal, même quand ça serait mérité. Même si elle vous a montré l'inverse, elle est plutôt du genre à se taire et à subir. Comme moi en fait … Mais elle commence à se rebeller. Un peu. Nat déteint sur elle. Elle, c'est une excitée de la vie, elle est toujours en train de gueuler pour un rien, de s'énerver sur tout et n'importe quoi. Mais c'est une fille bien. Si elle casse la figure aux autres, c'est simplement parce qu'ils l'ont cherché. Même si elle est plutôt du genre instinctif. On n'sait pas trop pourquoi elle est comme ça. On n'lui a jamais demandé. De toute façon, on sait qu'on se ferait rembarrer en un rien de temps. On l'aime comme ça, ça nous suffit, on sait ce qu'on a à savoir. Rabbit et elle se ressemblent sur certains points. Mais que sur certains. Des fois je me demande comment elles font pour s'apprécier. Elles ont toutes deux un caractère de merde. Et le même humour - pourri. Malgré ça, elles s'entendent à merveille.

_Et toi ? demanda doucement Juri.

_Moi ? Moi, je suis le ciment. Elles ont le même caractère, ce qui fait qu'elles sont aussi têtues l'une que l'autre, et j'vous jure des fois c'est explosif. Je suis là pour apaiser les tensions et les diriger. Elles ont le chic pour s'éparpiller. J'ai le don pour les rassembler.

_Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? la question Jan, curieux.

_Non. Enfin si. Disons que j'connais Rabbit depuis la huitième ( équivalent de la quatrième ) mais que j'ai jamais osé l'approcher. Pourtant c'n'était pas le genre pouf-pouf ou racaille ou miss populaire. Ca ne l'est toujours pas d'ailleurs. J'sais pas, j'suis timide, alors j'ai pas osé… Puis un jour on a eu un exposé à faire en science et on s'est retrouvées toutes les deux. Et voilà, on s'est bien accordées, et au fur et à mesure des années, on est devenues de grandes amies, sourit Tatiana.

_Et Natasha ?

_Ah, Natasha… Un jour elle a débarqué. On sait pas d'où. Elle connaissait personne, mais vu qu'elle est super sociable, elle n'a pas eu de problème. Surtout qu'elle est de suite tombée sur Rabbit. Au sens propre d'ailleurs… Et de fil en aiguille, on est devenues toutes les trois amies. Si l'une d'entre nous est mal, les deux autres accourent à la vitesse de l'éclair. J'n'imagine pas ce que je serais sans elles, toujours toute seule, paumée dans mon coin… Mais elles sont là. Enfin…

_Elle reviendra, ne t'en fais pas, la rassura Frank.

_Elle me manque déjà tellement…

_Chut…

Il lui prit la main et frotta lentement son pouce contre ses phalanges. David attendit un moment avant de prendre la parole.

_Raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé. Pourquoi est-elle partie ?

_Par amour. Son mec est un con. Elle ne le voyait pas. Elle ne nous croyait pas. Il l'a largué hier soir. Par téléphone, le salaud. Elle n'a pas lâché un mot depuis, elle s'emmure dans un silence effroyable. Elle n'a rien mangé. Elle restait enfermée dans sa chambre. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux bleus. Elle était vraiment très inquiète, Frank s'en rendait compte. Le silence s'installa peu à peu jusqu'à ce que Juri toussotât, captant l'attention des autres.

_Désolé mais on va devoir y aller, faut pas qu'on rentre trop tard, sinon…

_Merde… souffla Timo.

Ils échangèrent un regard mais ne dirent rien. Ce n'était pas la peine d'inquiéter encore plus Tatiana avec leurs problèmes.

_Ca va aller ? demanda Linke.

_C'est pas pour moi que j'me fais du souci…

_Tu nous tiens au courant, hein, ajouta Frank.

_Pas de problèmes.

Il se releva, ne put s'empêcher de lui baiser la joue et ils partirent, la laissant seule. Tatiana attrapa son portable et se releva, faisant les cent pas, rappelant plusieurs personnes susceptibles de savoir où Rabbit pouvait bien être. Mais ça ne donnait rien. Elle commença à franchement désespérer et à penser à prévenir la police lorsqu'elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir. Elle se précipita d'un bond dans le couloir. Rabbit se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.


	12. Keine Liebe DBo & Bushido

« _Keine Liebe wir atmen_  
_Wir schreiben Text mit Tränen_  
_Wir wachen jeden Morgen auf, um die gleiche Scheiße zu sehen_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

13 novembre 2007

Troisième jour. C'était le troisième jour qu'elle passait enfermée dans sa chambre. Dans le noir. Emmitouflée dans sa couette. Sans parler. Ne s'alimentant rarement que lorsque personne ne la voyait – chose compliquée vu qu'elle était surveillée désormais. Sans verser une larme. Cloisonnée sans daigner porter une quelconque attention au monde l'environnant. Troisième jour à écrire, à déverser sa peine sur ces feuilles parsemées de mots, de phrases, de douleur. Troisième jour à penser, à ressasser ses souvenirs, à voir son visage dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, à entendre sa voix et ses mots doux résonner à ses oreilles, à ressentir ses caresses, à revivre tous les bons moments passés ensemble. A revoir cette scène qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle avait beau fermer fortement les yeux, se prendre la tête entre les mains, gémir de douleur, prier pour penser à autre chose, rien n'y faisait. Ca la hantait. Sa jalousie pire que maladive, sa paranoïa incroyable. Leur rupture. Elle n'y avait même pas répondu. Elle n'avait pas su quoi répondre. Elle était restée bouche bée. Il n'y avait rien à répondre de toute façon. Elle avait voulu hurler, le supplier de rester, de ne pas l'abandonner, lui dire qu'elle l'aimait à la folie, qu'elle n'était rien sans lui. Mais ses mots étaient restés bloqués. Ses émotions lui avaient comprimés la gorge. Elle avait perdu ses mots. Et il avait déjà raccroché. Alors depuis ce moment plus aucun son n'avait dépassé la barrière de ses lèvres. Seule sa tête regorgeait d'images et de sons. Images atroces, sons horribles qui l'enfonçaient un peu plus dans les abysses de son malheur. Elle n'arrivait pas à émerger. Elle ne voulait pas émerger. Elle se complaisait dans son mal-être.

Lorsqu'elle était rentrée samedi, Tatiana lui avait littéralement sauté dessus. Le bruit avait attiré Natasha qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de la gifler avant de la serrer fortement contre elle. Ce fut ensuite la débâcle. Les cris avaient fusés par dizaine durant de nombreuses minutes. Rabbit était restée immobile, tête baissée. Comme si les mots la dépassait, comme si elle n'y pas était pas sensible. Comme s'ils étaient adressés à quelqu'un d'autre. A une Rabbit qui serait encore avec ses amies physiquement. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. La jeune fille était restée impassible. Une fois sa colère et son soulagement déversés, Natasha s'était tu. Une partie de Rabbit s'était rendu compte de leur inquiétude et de leur amour, et se maudissait de leur avoir autant fait peur. L'autre semblait être déconnectée. Tatiana avait alors remarqué que Rabbit était transie. Elle l'avait donc envoyée se mettre au chaud dans son lit. Et depuis trois jours elle n'en était pas sortie.

Troisième jour que les filles s'inquiétaient. Troisième jour qu'elles veillaient à tour de rôle sur Rabbit. Troisième jour qu'elles se rongeaient les ongles, la voyant maigrir et pâlir à vue d'œil, la forçant à manger, à quitter sa chambre, à voir du monde, à prendre le soleil. A vivre. Sans résultats. Mais aujourd'hui Natasha en avait marre. Elle ne supportait plus de voir son amie dans un état si déplorable. Elle ne supportait plus d'assister à sa transformation sans faire un geste. Elles avaient essayé maintes techniques, aucune n'ayant marché, elle n'en voyait plus qu'une. Elle se leva alors de son siège résolument et poussa la porte de la chambre de Rabbit. Une odeur de renfermé, de sueur, de mort lui sauta au nez. Un chagrin immense suintait des murs et la prit à la gorge. La pénombre l'accueillit, abritant des ombres maléfiques. Elle la dissipa en allumant la lumière et se dirigea d'emblée vers le lit de Rabbit. Elle tira la couverture et découvrit le corps frêle et recroquevillé de son amie.

_Putain D mais bouge-toi le cul ! Tu vas pas rester comme ça toute ta vie ! Ce mec ne le mérite pas, c'est qu'un connard, t'as pas à pleurer pour lui. Combien de fois je t'ai dit de le laisser ? Combien de fois t'ais-je prévenu qu'il ne causerait que ton malheur, que tu ne seras jamais heureuse à ses côtés ? S'il t'a laissé, c'est qu'il ne t'aime pas. S'il n'a rien compris, c'est qu'il s'est foutu de ta gueule. Merde D ! Mais regarde la vérité en face ! T'es en train de crever à cause de lui. Ressaisis-toi ! Relève-toi ! Fais quelque chose, mais bouge !

Une fois les cris et les gesticulations finis, Natasha baissa les bras et attendit. Un mouvement, un mot, une larme, une réaction. Mais rien ne vint. Rabbit était toujours roulée en boule, les yeux secs et fixés sur le mur en face d'elle, le visage imperturbable, comme depuis trois longs jours. Face à un individu déprimé, Natasha avait appris qu'il fallait absolument le ramener à la réalité par tous les moyens possibles et imaginables, aussi dur fut il. Mais celui de la remontrance ne marchait pas.

Elle soupira alors, découragée, et sortit sans un mot de plus.

[ … ]

_Comment elle va ?

Tatiana regarda Frank dans les yeux. Ses beaux yeux bleu envoûtant desquels elle ne pouvait se détacher luisaient d'une lueur d'inquiétude. Elle avait soudain eu besoin de voir du monde. Elle ne supportait pas de rester seule, avec pour unique compagnie une mort vivant enfermée à côté. Elle ne supportait plus ce silence oppressant, seulement brouillé par le bruit ingrat de la télé. Elle savait que Rabbit n'aurait pas aimé que tout le monde fut au courant de sa peine, elle avait donc pensé aux garçons et avait appelé le jeune chanteur. Ils s'étaient débrouillés pour venir et depuis dix minutes ils étaient tous les sept dans le salon de Rabbit. Natasha, pour une fois, ne trainait pas dans les rues – elle supportait encore moins de voir Rabbit ainsi -, elle était dans la chambre de cette dernière, essayant de la faire parler. Même si elle se doutait que ça n'aboutirait à rien.

_Comme quelqu'un qui déprime, répondit tristement Tatiana en reprenant ses esprits.

_Ch'uis sûr on peut faire quelque chose. On va pas la laisser comme ça.

_Tu crois qu'on a rien tenté ?

_Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

_Ce qu'il insinue, intervint Juri, c'est que, comme vous avez essayé de lui changer les idées mais que ça n'a pas marché, vous n'avez rien à perdre à nous laisser tenter quelque chose.

Tatiana se tut, l'esprit en ébullition. Elle trouvait cet argument irréfutable. Qu'avait-elle vraiment à perdre ? Rabbit ne pouvait pas tomber plus bas, et elle, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser s'enliser encore plus. Après un moment de réflexion, elle acquiesça. Les garçons tournèrent alors la tête vers Jan dans un même mouvement.

_Pourquoi j'ai une mauvaise impression quand vous me regardez comme ça ?...

_S't'eu plait Jan, vas-y, lui demanda David.

_Ah, ah, trop drôle vieux ! J'ai failli y croire. Nan mais là c'est une blague, n'est ce pas ? Nan mais ça va pas être possible, reprit-il en voyant le sérieux des garçons. Elle croit que je suis muet ! Vous vous rendez compte ?

_Jan, la première fois qu'on l'a vue, elle était surexcitée et en pleine forme. T'as vu maintenant ? Elle est complètement taciturne, dit Linke.

_Y a que toi qui puisses l'aider, ajouta Timo.

_Nan mais moi je suis doué pour vous remonter le moral. Et elle, c'est pas vous.

_T'as qu'à faire comme si c'était le cas, proposa Frank.

_Ah ouais ? Et j'lui sors mon fameux : « Allez mec, souris et pète un coup ! Ca sert à rien de te morfondre. Une fille de perdue, dix de retrouvées ! Ch'uis sûr que si tu sors de ton ante, tu verras dix super bombes qui t'attendent en bas ! ».

_Bah pourquoi pas ?

_Pourquoi vous envoyez pas Linke, lui il trouvera plus les mots que moi, il a déjà vécu ce genre de truc.

_J'vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua sèchement le bassiste.

Jan grimaça en se rendant compte qu'il venait de toucher une corde sensible. A ce moment Natasha arriva dans le salon stoppant et distrayant le malaise de Jan. Elle s'arrêta en voyant les garçons.

_Qu'est ce qu'ils font là, eux ?

_Je les ai appelé, répondit Tatiana.

_Pour quoi faire ?

_Nat, s'il te plait, ne commence pas.

Natasha regarda méchamment les garçons sans faire attention à la recommandation de Tatiana.

_Tout ça c'est de votre faute, cracha-t-elle avant de sortir.

Les garçons ne répondirent rien, choqués et tristes. Dans leur tête, cette idée s'implanta d'emblée. Si Rabbit n'avait pas souhaité les aider, elle serait encore avec son copain et elle ne déprimerait pas.

_Je… Je suis désolée, bégaya Tatiana. C'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire, j'en suis sûre…

_Laisse Tia, l'interrompit Frank.

_Frank… Je vous promets que ce n'est pas à cause de vous, vous n'y êtes pour rien, vous…

_Très bien. Puisque nous sommes les méchants de l'histoire et que c'est donc de notre faute, on a plus qu'à réparer nos erreurs, hein, railla Jan en se levant, interrompant Tatiana à son tour.

Tatiana se sentit extrêmement gênée et baissa la tête en tortillant ses doigts. Jan l'ignora et se dirigea vers la chambre de Rabbit. Une fois devant la porte, il frappa.

_Rabbit ? C'est Jan. Je peux entrer ? Bon bah je prends ça pour un oui alors, reprit-il en n'obtenant aucune réponse.

Il grimaça quand l'odeur de renfermé lui sauta au nez. Il entra et referma la porte derrière lui.

_Encore heureux que ch'uis un mec et que j'vis avec cinq autres gars, j'aurai pris peur sinon.

Il traversa la chambre sans que Rabbit ne lui adressât un mot et alla ouvrir le volet et la fenêtre, laissant entrer la lumière du jour et aérant un peu. La jeune fille ne bougea pas d'un pouce. Il revint vers elle et s'apprêta à lui parler quand elle lui fit signe de sortir.

_Ola. Bah dis donc, c'est direct ça au moins. Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de muet, hey dis donc Tic-tac, faut s'calmer. Je te préviens, si je sors, quelqu'un prendra la relève. Il est désormais hors de question que tu restes toute seule.

Elle ne répondit rien et ne réagit même pas à l'entente du surnom qu'il venait de lui donner, se contentant de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans sa couette afin de montrer son mécontentement.

_Très bien. A partir de maintenant, tu seras suivie. Je vais chercher quelqu'un alors, comme tu veux.

Quand il sortit, elle se sentit soulagée. Elle ne voulait pas que Jan la vît dans un état pareil. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'il prît pitié d'elle. La seule chose qu'elle voulait, c'était sa présence. Malheureusement il n'était pas là, il l'avait quittée… Elle n'eut pas le temps de laisser place à sa douleur. Cinq minutes plus tard, Linke franchit le seuil de la porte. Il ne parla pas et observa. Ca lui allait. Du moment qu'il ne commençait pas avec de belles et grandes phrases à vomir, elle subirait. Les yeux rivés sur lui, elle le regarda faire le tour minutieux de sa chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur le mur et vit les photos qu'elle y avait accrochés d'elle et ses amis, de sa famille, de lui. Il passa vite fait les bibelots ornant sa commode et s'approcha du bureau. Il trouva le boitier du CD de Secondhand Serenade entouré de morceaux de papier. Il en prit un au hasard et le lut.

« J'ai froid au cœur. Un froid absolu qui s'instille dans mon être et ne se déloge pas. Un froid hivernal qui prend peu à peu possession de moi afin de régir mon âme. Un froid glacial qui, dans quelque temps, fera taire le minuscule battement de mon cœur. Ce tendre B0uM-B0uM délaissé par celui qui le commandait. Pardonnez-moi... »

Une foule de souvenirs l'assaillit. Cette peine, il l'avait lui-même vécu. Il regroupa les morceaux et lut leur intégralité.

« Reviens-moi. Réchauffe-moi. Aide-moi. Sauve-moi. Aime-moi. »

« Je pourrai me métamorphoser en un lion affamé qui te lacérerait le corps et mangerait ton cœur. Je pourrai me transformer en une bête sanguinaire qui te broierait les os et te sucerait la moelle. Je pourrai devenir ton pire cauchemar et aspirer toute parcelle de vie en toi. Je pourrai mais je le ne ferai pas. Je ne suis pas comme toi mon amour. »

« J'ai cru en toi. J'ai cru en moi. J'ai cru en nous.

Tu comptais pour moi. Il n'existait que toi. Désormais il n'y a plus de nous. »

« Un jour tu me veux. Un jour tu m'aimes. Un jour tu me rends heureuse. Et puis tu me jettes. Et puis tu me détestes. Et puis tu me tues. Ne suis-je donc qu'une poupée à tes yeux ? »

« M'as-tu déjà oublié ? Combien de temps a passé ? Le soleil se lève-t-il encore ? Je n'en sais rien. Mon monde s'est arrêté alors que celui de dehors continue de tourner. Quel jour sommes-nous ? J'ai l'impression qu'un siècle est passé sans ta présence. Tu me manques déjà tellement… J'aimerai te revoir. J'aimerai t'embrasser. J'aimerai te toucher. J'aimerai te sentir. Mais me laisserais-tu faire ? Chaque seconde passée sans toi est une aiguille plantée en plein cœur. Qui saigne. Et saigne. Et saigne. »

« L'éloquence du silence blesse plus que la véhémence des paroles. »

Des dizaines d'autres dans le même style jonchaient le sol. Linke ne sut comment réagir. Qu'avait-il donc voulu prouver en acceptant d'entrer ici ? Sa douleur, cette peine lancinante, il la ressentait au plus profond de son cœur. La sienne n'était pas encore entièrement cicatrisée. Et peut-être même ne cicatriserait-elle jamais…

Il délaissa le bureau pour s'approcher du lit près duquel il s'accroupit. Il aperçut un livre sur la table de chevet. Curieux, il le prit, toujours sans un mot. Goethe. Les souffrances du jeune Werther. Il le regarda longuement, il connaissait l'histoire de cette œuvre. Il savait que des milliers de jeunes s'étaient suicidés après l'avoir lu. Soudain il craignit que Rabbit ne suivît leur exemple. Il releva la tête et croisa directement le regard de la jeune fille. Ses yeux étaient plein de tristesse. Quelqu'un qui n'aurait jamais ressenti une telle chose se serait énervé, arguant qu'une telle peine entretenue aussi longtemps ne pouvait pas exister. Mais Linke n'était pas quelqu'un comme ça. Il savait à quel point ça faisait mal. Les larmes de Rabbit ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Mais c'était comme si elle les retenait, gardant jalousement son chagrin enfoui au plus profond d'elle. Il ne sut que lui dire. Il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à faire. Juste à attendre, à laisser passe le temps. Lui dire de l'oublier aurait été une sottise. Car il était impossible d'oublier. Linke était parfaitement bien placé pour le savoir. Il baissa alors le regard, ne pouvant soutenir le reflet de ses propres yeux. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche, ce fut comme si quelqu'un parlait à sa place.

_« Evidemment, il est plus facile de mourir que de supporter avec constance une vie pleine de tourments. »

En entendant cette citation d'un des passages de Goethe, une lumière s'alluma dans les yeux de Rabbit. Elle comprit. Linke la vit et reprit la parole.

_N'oublie pas. Contrairement à ce que les filles te disent, n'oublie jamais, murmura-t-il. Même avec toute la volonté du monde tu n'y arriverais pas. C'est trop difficile, je sais. Tu ne le veux pas, je sais. Chaque jour tu penseras à lui. Chaque matin tu te lèveras en ayant son visage en tête. Chaque nuit tu rêveras de lui. Chaque jour tu maudiras le ciel de vous avoir fait vous rencontrer. Chaque jour tu te détesteras d'être tombée amoureuse. Pendant un moment tout ce qui t'entoure te fera penser à lui. Même la chose la plus anodine. Tu n'y peux rien, c'est normal. Tu essaieras de lutter, mais tu n'y arriveras pas. Tu n'auras pas assez de volonté. Tu vas espérer le revoir. Tu vas prier pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Un jour tu te réveilleras en te rendant compte que c'est la dure réalité.

Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Suivie d'une autre. Et d'une autre. Et au fur et à mesure que Linke continuait de parler, un torrent s'écoula de ses beaux yeux bleus océans. La digue venait de céder.

_Tu sombreras un peu plus, pour mieux émerger. Au fur et à mesure tu relèveras la tête. Tu résisteras à la tempête qui fait rage dans ton cœur. Un matin, tu te rendras compte que tu respires seule, sans son étau qui enserrait ton cœur et te coupait le souffle. Il sera toujours là, toujours en toi, dans ton cœur à jamais. Mais rangé dans un tiroir, et au fil du temps ce tiroir se fera de plus en plus petit. Son souvenir ne mobilisera plus la place. Au contraire, un nouveau souffle règnera sur ton cœur. Un meilleur bonheur viendra te protéger. Crois-moi. Ca prendra du temps, mais tu y arriveras. Un jour ou l'autre on y arrive tous. Tu n'es pas toute seule. Natasha et Tatiana ne te laisseront pas. Si tu les abandonnes, elles en souffriront énormément. Même nous on peut t'aider. Tu veux nous sortir de la merde, nous on souhaite te sortir du chagrin. Je trouve que c'est un pari équitable, pas toi ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Mais ses paroles s'étaient dorénavant logées en elle. L'écouter lui avait fait du bien. Il la laissa pleurer et continua de lui parler à l'oreille. Il n'avait pas les bons mots, ces derniers n'existaient même pas, mais ils avaient des mots quand même. Et il était conscient que le fait d'avoir lui-même été dans la même situation lui faisait accéder à la confiance de Rabbit et l'aidait par la même.

Lorsque Linke retourna au salon, ce fut avec un air empreint de tristesse et un cœur à vif. Mais paradoxalement une partie de lui était satisfaite.

_Alors ? demanda immédiatement Tatiana en le voyant revenir.

_Elle s'est endormie.

_T'es resté longtemps, constata Timo.

_Ca va ? demanda Jan.

_Je crois qu'elle va un peu mieux.

_Oui mais toi ?

_Je… Ca va.

_Elle t'a parlé ? voulut savoir Tatiana.

_Non.

_Alors comment tu peux dire si elle va bien ?

_Parce qu'elle a laissé ses larmes couler, et qu'elle a un peu soulagé sa peine. Mais…

Tatiana grimaça en entendant ce mot. Elle se doutait bien qu'il y aurait eu une suite moins réconfortante.

_... elle est atteinte d'aboulie.

_Merde… souffla David.

_Euh… C'est quoi déjà l'abou-machin ? demanda timidement Timo.

_Aboulie, répéta Frank. C'est…

_La perte d'envie et de toute volonté, compléta Tatiana à sa place d'une voix blanche.

_On peut l'aider à s'en tirer, on l'a déjà fait une fois, commença Juri.

_On va l'aider, affirma Frank en voyant l'anxiété de la jeune fille.

_Je crois que je vais faire un tour, déclara à ce moment Linke en se levant.

_T'es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiéta Jan.

_T'aurais pas du y aller, commença Timo.

_Non, c'est bon, ça va, vous en faites pas. J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air, leur sourit-il pour les rassurer.

Puis sans que les garçons n'aient le temps d'ajouter quelque chose, Linke sortit de l'appartement.

_Qu'est ce qu'il a ? demanda doucement Tatiana.

_La même maladie que Rabbit, répondit tristement Jan.

[ … ]

Lorsque Tatiana revint de la chambre de Rabbit, on frappa à la porte. Les garçons étant partis, Natasha n'étant pas rentrée et Rabbit dormant toujours, elle alla ouvrir.

_Bonjour Tatiana !

_Madame Kra-…

_Tu vas bien ? l'interrompit-elle. J'ai un petit service à demander à Rabbit. Elle peut garder Jina ? Son père est débordé, à croire que tout le monde a choisi d'avoir un accident, et moi je dois participer à un meeting à Berlin. Michael a école, il est assez grand pour se débrouiller, et puis s'il y a le moindre problème, il sait qu'il peut venir ici, ou aller chez la voisine. Mais je n'ai personne pour ma petite Jina. Alors j'ai pensé à vous.

_Oh et bien c'est que…

_Merci beaucoup, vous me sauvez la vie ! Je sais que vous réussirez à vous arranger entre les cours et tout. A bientôt ma chérie, dit-elle en embrassant la petite. Je ne sais pas exactement combien de temps ça va prendre, j'espère revenir dans une dizaine de jours. Si son père a une accalmie, il viendra la chercher, mais je serai vous, je ne compterai pas trop dessus. Voilà un sac de vêtements, sinon Rabbit a la clé de la maison. Et puis… Je crois que c'est tout. Faites attention qu'elle ne se couche pas trop tard ! Et qu'elle fasse bien ses devoirs. Encore merci mille fois ! Embrasse Rabbit de ma part. Au revoir !

Sans qu'elle n'ait pu faire un geste ou dire un mot, madame Krafterein était déjà repartie, et Jina se trouvait aux côtés de Tatiana.

_Bon bah… Pas le choix, hein, dit-elle avec un sourire crispé en regardant la petite.


	13. It's not over Secondhand Serenade

« _I cry, I cry_  
_It's shaking from the pain that's in my head_  
_I just wanna crawl into my bed_  
_And throw away the life I led_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

14 Novembre 2007

Le noir l'entourait. Elle ne voyait rien. Aucune lueur d'espoir, de liberté, de soulagement n'apparaissait. Elle était seule contre l'obscurité. Luttant vainement contre la noirceur de son âme. Elle aurait voulu hurler, signifier qu'elle était là. Mais personne n'aurait entendu. Personne n'aurait répondu. Elle ne voulait pas rester dans les ténèbres. Elle qui aimait tellement le soleil, elle souhaitait le voir une dernière fois. Elle ne voulait pas partir comme ça. C'était trop brut. Elle avait l'habitude de faire les choses en finesse – la plupart du temps. Ce n'était pas elle. Elle n'était pas lâche à ce point. Elle avait nombre de défauts mais une telle lâcheté, non. Elle avait encore tellement de choses à accomplir. Elle avait entrepris la plus grande action de sa vie jusqu'à présent, elle ne pouvait pas la laisser inachevée. Elle voulait réussir, elle voulait sortir. Elle se noyait dans cette noirceur, cette dernière investissait tous les pores de sa peau, tous les recoins de son âme, tous les plis de son cœur. Elle avait besoin d'air. Elle était perdue. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle voulait. Sortir, rester ? Vivre, mourir ? Tellement de questions se mélangeaient dans sa tête, s'entortillant, créant un méli-mélo incompréhensible et indéchiffrable. Elle se sentait comme une bouteille à la mer. Seule, à la dérive, noyée dans les vagues de la mélancolie. Elle commença alors à courir, à rechercher ardemment la sortie, la lumière, la vie. Elle ne redoutait pas la mort, elle la vénérait, pourtant elle demandait juste un laps de temps supplémentaire et nécessaire au triomphe de ses actions. Mais elle ne voyait pas de sortie. Il n'en existait pas. Elle tournait en rond, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la pénombre. Une douleur fulgurante lui coupa le souffle : la conscience de son absurdité et de son emprisonnement. Elle se sentait si mal. Elle recommença à courir et sentit brusquement le sol s'affaisser sous ses pieds. Elle tomba. Et tomba. Et tomba. Sans ne jamais heurter le sol. Elle venait de trouver l'entrée de l'infini. Un rire machiavélique se fit entendre, la glaçant jusqu'aux os et la poignardant jusqu'au plus profond de son âme.

Rabbit se réveilla en sursaut, suant à grosses gouttes, le corps secoué de tremblements. Elle venait de faire un horrible cauchemar. Elle reprit lentement le contrôle de sa respiration et se rallongea. Elle se roula immédiatement en boule, comme pour se protéger, et pleura silencieusement.

Elle se remémora les paroles de Linke, son regard réconfortant, sa douceur compatissante, sa peine partagée, et se rendormit enfin. Mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivée de la petite fille. Elle ouvrit lentement la porte et s'approche sans un bruit du lit de Rabbit. Elle lui caressa le visage et lui remit une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. Rabbit ouvrit doucement les yeux et rencontra le visage de Jina. Une lueur illumina son regard. Jina, sa petite Jina, sa princesse. Elle ne pouvait pas l'abandonner. Elle se décala et tapota la place vide à ses côtés, sans un mot. Parler lui faisait trop mal. Jina entra dans son jeu et partagea son silence avant de sourire, et de s'allonger aux côtés de sa grande sœur qui la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre elle, contente d'entendre son cœur battre, rallumant le sien…

[ … ]

Son père lui avait toujours dit qu'un homme ne pleurait pas. Mais il n'avait jamais eu le courage de supporter les épreuves avec autant de force que lui. Il était obnubilé par elle. Il voulait la retrouver. Il voulait la revoir, l'embrasser de nouveau, lui parler, la prendre dans ses bras, sentir son odeur fruitée, entendre le son de sa voix et son rire si communicatif, malgré la peine et la douleur qu'avait engendré son départ. Contrairement à ce qu'il disait, elle lui manquait, c'était indéniable. Parler à Rabbit avait ravivé ses propres blessures. Il s'était revu dans son propre lit, amorphe, vide de tous sentiments. Il avait perdu toute volonté et envie, et il venait à peine de s'en sortir et de les retrouver. Grâce à la musique et aux garçons. Il avait fait bonne image devant la jeune fille, mais sa pensée le rongeait. Il n'avait pas digéré sa rupture. Deux ans après, il la voyait encore. Il savait tellement ce que Rabbit ressentait au plus profond d'elle-même… Ce sentiment d'abandon, cette question de la vie, cette attirance de la mort, cette insensibilité du cœur, cette lacération de l'âme. Tout. Il revivait tout. Certes ces sensations le meurtrissaient moins fort et moins violemment qu'au début. Pourtant elles lui lacéraient encore le cœur : la seule partie qui n'avait pas réussi à guérir, la partie consacrée à son souvenir…

Linke soupira et se passa les mains sur le visage. Il savait pertinemment qu'il se faisait du mal tout seul à ressasser ses vieux démons, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Lui ne voulait pas l'oublier. C'était une des plus belles parties de sa vie, et il ne la renierait pour rien au monde.

Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux furent immédiatement attirés par sa guitare acoustique. Sa première guitare. Celle sur laquelle il lui avait joué un remix délirant de Ti Amo. Il se souvenait de cette scène. Il revoyait encore sa tête et entendait son rire cristallin. Et surtout le « t'es con » qui résonnait toujours à ses oreilles.

Pris d'une pulsion irrésistible, il attrapa la guitare et, comme à chaque fois qu'il était mal et qu'il pensait à elle, il se mit à jouer cette chanson. What I lost. Il gratta les cordes et sa voix s'éleva doucement dans les airs, embellissant l'atmosphère mélancolique qui l'entourait.

_Heartbeat stopping and ( Mon coeur cesse de battre )

I just don't know why ( Sans que je ne sache pourquoi )

And I lose my disguise ( Et je tombe le masque )

That keeps me alive ( Qui me permet de rester en vie )

Pictures motionless ( Tableau immobile )

And I got to confess ( Et je dois avouer )

I lose my ground ( Que j'ai perdu mes repères )

And it's all you ( Et c'est tout toi )

My body shakes once again ( Mon corps s'ébranle une fois de plus )

Feeling all at once ( Sentant tout d'un coup )

Sense is going numb ( Mes sens s'engourdirent )

I hear no souds ( Je n'entends plus un son )

But you ( Plus que toi )

Is everything falling appart ( Est ce que tout s'effondre ? )

Rescue me ( Sauve moi )

I can't breathe ( Je ne peux pas respirer )

I cannot forget what I lost ( Je ne peux pas oublier ce que j'ai perdu )

What I lost… ( Ce que j'ai perdu… )

Au même moment, Timo passa devant la porte entrebâillé et vit Linke, tête baissée, yeux fermés, les mains glissant sans effort sur le manche. Il continua sans un mot et rejoignit le reste du groupe.

_Linke va pas bien…

_What I lost ? demanda Juri, devinant d'emblée le malaise du bassiste.

_Ouais…

_J'vais le voir, se leva David.

_Non, laisse-le, s'interposa Jan. Il a besoin d'être seul.

David se rassit et ils restèrent silencieux, chacun dans leurs pensées. Jusqu'à ce que le portable de Frank sonna.

_Oui ? décrocha-t-il.

_Frank, c'est Tia, passe-moi Linke immédiatement ! ordonna-t-elle frénétiquement.

_Ah, euh, ouais, euh, d'accord, répondit-il, pris au dépourvu. Link' ! C'est Tia. Elle veut te parler.

_J'arrive, l'entendirent-ils répondre avant de la voir entrer dans la pièce quelques secondes plus tard. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_Aucune idée, mais je serai toi, je répondrai. Elle a failli m'exploser l'oreille. On dirait pas mais elle a d'la voix !

_Je t'entends, Franky ! Et qu'est ce qu'il fait Linke ?

_C'est bon, donne, lui demanda Linke. Oui Tatiana, c'est Linke, qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

_Comment t'as fait ?

_Bah écoute, c'est simple, tu prends une tablette de chocolat, tu la coupes en morceaux, t'y fais bouillir, tu…

_Mais pas ça !

_Oh… J'croyais tu voulais connaître la recette de mon super gâteau au chocolat. Fait quoi donc ?

_J'te remercierai jamais assez !

_Euh … Ouais mais pourquoi ?

_T'es fantastique !

_Oui j'le savais, mais j'voudrai bien que tu me dises pourquoi quand même. Parce que c'est pas que j'ai oublié mais… J'ai oublié. Et ça fait légèrement trois fois que j'te pose la question. Alors t'as beau être timide mais y a des fois où tu te dévergondes.

_Désolée… murmura-t-elle.

_Pourquoi là j'ai la nette impression que tu rougies ? la taquina-t-il.

_N'importe quoi… Pis j'croyais que tu voulais savoir pourquoi j'ai osé dire que t'étais fantastique, chose que je vais regretter si tu continues comme ça.

_Bon d'accord, j'abandonne, vas-y je t'écoute.

_Rabbit est sortie de sa chambre.

_Vrai ?

_Mais nan, poisson d'avril, patate ! Bien sûr que c'est vrai ! Elle s'est levée, elle a pris sa douche, elle a mangé un bout microscopique de ch'ais pas quoi, et depuis elle est sur son ordi, des feuilles partout, en train de faire ch'ais pas quoi. Et le pire, c'est qu'elle a même souri à Jina ! Bon d'accord, c'était plus une grimace qu'autre chose mais bon… C'est l'intention qui compte comme on dit. Alors je répète ma question : comment t'as fait ! Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit pour qu'elle t'écoute ?

_Baaaah… La vérité. Enfin, j'lui ai dit ce que je pensais, c'est tout… Mais sans dec', elle a vraiment bougé ? Mais c'est génial !

_De quoi qu'a bougé ? Et qui c'est qui m'fait de la concurrence niveau génialité ? demanda Timo.

_Rabbit.

_Elle est sortie de sa chambre ? demanda David.

_Oui, sourit Linke. Est-ce qu'elle a parlé, Tatiana ? demanda-t-il en allumant le haut parleur, ne souhaitant pas passer le reste du temps à faire l'intermédiaire.

_Et bien, je… Je sais pas. A part la grimace, elle a rien dit, rien fait. Elle reste devant ses papiers, c'est tout. La connaissant, elle n'va pas tarder à s'activer et à nettoyer son appart' trois fois de suite au moins, Beethoven à fond.

_J'savais qu'elle était bizarre c'te meuf…

_J't'ai entendu Jan !

_J'ai rien dit !

_Bien sûr.

_Passe la nous s't'eu plait ! demanda Timo. Il est temps de lui dire ce qu'on avait à dire, ajouta-t-il mystérieusement.

_Très bien, je vais la chercher.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas puis la voix de Tatiana leur parvint faiblement.

_Elle vous écoute.

_Salut Rabbit ! C'est Franky.

_Et Timo !

_Et David !

_Et nous, on va se brosser ? maugréa Juri.

_Bon d'accord, c'est les gars, ça vous va ? se reprit Frank.

_Ouais ça passe… répondit Jan.

_Enfin bref. On voulait te demander, ta proposition tient toujours ? Parce qu'on a bien réfléchi, et… on a décidé d'accepter.

Ils eurent droit au silence comme toute réponse.

_Euh… Y a toujours quelqu'un ? demanda timidement Timo.

_Donne-moi ce téléphone ! s'exclama Juri. Je parie vous avez raccroché !

_Mais nan regarde, c'est toujours en ligne, y a la lumière d'allumée ! se justifia Frank.

_Vous êtes pas doués ma parole, dit Linke.

_Taisez-vous un peu, on entend rien ! protesta David.

_Si ça s'trouve elle est passée sous un pont.

_Jan ! s'écrièrent les garçons.

_Bah quoi ?

_Elle est chez elle. Tu crois que tout son immeuble est sous un pont ou quoi ? demanda Timo, se posant de sérieuses questions sur la santé mentale de leur DJ.

_Ah bah ça va, j'savais pas. La prochaine fois, j'fermerai ma gueule.

_Oui, vaut mieux.

_J'te merde, Sonnen même pas schein.

_Mais moi aussi je t'aime Hamtaro !

_D'où tu m'appelles comme ça ? Tu veux t'battre ?

_Chut ! tonitrua Juri. J'ai entendu quelque chose.

Tous tendirent l'oreille, aux aguets.

_Oui.

_Oui, quoi ? répéta David.

_Sa proposition tient toujours.

_Tatiana ? s'étonna Frank.

_Oui, c'est bien moi.

_Elle est où Rabbit ? demanda Juri.

_Et bien…

_Elle parle toujours pas, n'est ce pas, déclara Linke, plus comme une affirmation que comme une question.

_Oui…

_C'est pas grave. Laissons-lui du temps. Du moment que tu fais le lien, c'est déjà ça.

_Elle est d'accord alors ? relança Timo.

_Elle hoche la tête, donc oui, sourit Tatiana.

_Excellent !

_Qu'est ce qu'il faut qu'on fasse ? voulut savoir Jan.

_Enfin une question intéressante…

_Héhé, z'avez entendu ça, se vanta Jan, tout sourire.

_Entendu quoi ? J'ai rien entendu, moi. Et vous les gars ? demanda angéliquement Timo.

_Bande de cons, maugréa Jan.

_Hm, hm, les garçons ?

_Oui Tatiana, nous t'écoutons, excuse ces singes malpolis, répondit Frank.

_Singe toi-même monsieur-j'me-la-pète !

_J'serai toi, j'dirai rien monsieur-j'me-tape-toutes-les-meufs !

_Mais calme les filles, bientôt vous allez vous lancer vos talons aiguilles à la figure si ça continue, les interrompit David.

_Donc ! Elle voudrait votre contrat.

_Mais… Elle m'a dit qu'elle l'avait, répliqua Timo.

_Putain Rabbit, nan… Je suis désolée. Elle a menti…

_C'est pas grave, répondit Linke avec un regard plein de sous-entendus envers Timo et Jan. Elle a eu raison dans un sens. On n'aurait peut-être pas accepté si ça se trouve.

_Comment tu sais ce qu'elle dit ? s'étonna Frank pour changer de sujet.

_Parce que je sais lire et qu'elle sait écrire.

_Ah bah ouais… Pas con.

_Rabbit te fait savoir qu'elle sait.

Frank rigola puis David reprit la parole.

_Quoi d'autre ?

_Vos témoignages. Une vidéo du studio, de vos conditions de travail, de l'insalubrité du truc et de votre solitude.

_Tout ça ? Pourquoi ne pas simplement leur mettre la pression et partir ? demanda Juri.

_C'est ce qu'elle – hého, ce qu'on a ! – l'intention de faire. Mais elle veut être parée à toutes éventualités.

_Rabbit ? Pourquoi tu veux nous aider au juste ? demanda judicieusement Jan en s'adressant directement à elle, sachant pertinemment que le haut parleur était aussi activé de leur côté.

Ils attendirent impatiemment la réponse dans un silence de plomb, une curiosité fébrile prenant possession d'eux. Seul le grattement de la mine sur le papier se faisait entendre. Puis retentit enfin la voix de Tatiana.

_Parce que l'esclavage fut aboli il y a longtemps et qu'il n'y a donc pas de raison pour que vous soyez exploités. Parce qu'elle ne pouvait humainement pas rester sans rien faire tout en connaissant votre situation – je vous avais bien dit qu'elle était généreuse, ajouta Tatiana. Parce qu'en plus, elle a les moyens de vous aider, elle sait comment s'y prendre. Parce que, et ça je pense que ça t'est adressé Linke, vous venez de l'aider. Et aussi parce que… c'est un pari équitable, finit Tatiana en fronçant les sourcils, tout comme les garçons qui ne connaissaient pas la signification de cette dernière phrase.

Sauf Linke qui, lui, sourit doucement…


	14. No more sorrow Linkin Park

« _I had hope, I believed_  
_But i'm beginning to think_  
_That I've been deceived_  
_You will pay for what you've done_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

19 Novembre 2007

_S'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait, s'il te plait !

Rabbit ferma les yeux, blasée. Quand elle les rouvrit, Natasha était toujours devant elle, la suppliant du regard, les mains jointes en une fervente prière, comme s'adressant à la divinité du coin dans l'espoir d'avoir de bonnes nouvelles.

_Tu peux pas ne pas accepter. C'est pour Jina. Fais lui plaisir une dernière fois, elle rentre demain, tu ne peux pas la laisser retrouver ses parents sans ne l'y avoir emmené, c'est humainement impossible. Regarde-la en plus elle en meurt d'envie…

_C'est pas vrai, protesta la petite fille avec une moue boudeuse.

_Traitresse ! Oublie pas notre pari !... souffla Natasha entre ses dents avec un sourire collé sur le visage afin de passer inaperçue aux yeux de Rabbit.

_C'est pas vrai que … t'es pas d'accord, se reprit Jina à l'évocation dudit pari.

_Ah ! Tu vois qu'elle en meure d'envie ! Et toi aussi, dis pas le contraire, décréta la brune en hochant sa jolie tête bouclée.

Rabbit croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et sonda son amie du regard. Elle savait pertinemment que Jina servait de prétexte et que c'était Natasha qui avait le plus envie d'y aller. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'était pourquoi elle tenait tant à ce qu'elle les accompagnât. A ce moment Natasha lâcha un « s'il tô plait » qui la fit craquer.

_C'est d'accord…

_HOURRA ! s'écria joyeusement Natasha.

Rabbit secoua la tête et attrapa sa veste sans un mot. Natasha lui embrassa la joue pour la remercier et se dépêcha de la mettre dehors, contrecarrant un quelconque changement d'avis.

Après dix longues minutes de lamentation, elle avait enfin décidé Rabbit à aller au carnaval. Voir des gens déguisés et faire des manèges après avoir mangé d'énormes barbes à papa, tel étaient ce dont rêvait Natasha depuis une semaine. Et elle se doutait bien que ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal à Rabbit…

[ … ]

Les garçons attendaient depuis vingt minutes dans cette pièce spacieuse avec vue sur Hambourg lorsqu'une jeune femme blonde daigna enfin rentrer. Ils soupirèrent en même temps, soulagé qu'elle ne les ait pas oubliés. Ce n'était pas trop tôt. Ils commençaient à s'ennuyer ferme. Linke avait compté trois fois tous les carreaux du plafond, Timo quant à lui avait compté ses conquêtes, David s'était rongé les dix ongles, Frank avait nettoyé trente-trois fois ses lunettes avant de finalement les ranger, Juri s'était imaginé ce qu'allait être son anniversaire cette année, et Jan avait vainement essayé de nettoyer la tâche de sauce tomate sur son tee-shirt pour, au final, la cacher derrière un pull.

La jeune femme les salua d'une voix charmeuse comme pour se faire pardonner et s'installa en face d'eux, croisant ses jambes avec provocation. Les garçons lui répondirent tant bien que mal, obnubilés par son décolleté siliconé, et oubliant immédiatement leur irritation.

_Alors les garçons, comment allez-vous ? leur demanda la journaliste.

_Très bien, merci, répondit Timo avec son sourire de dragueur collé aux lèvres.

_Vous êtes prêts, on peut commencer ?

_Quand vous voulez…

Elle eut un sourire faussement timide et commença donc l'interview. Une petite heure plus tard, les garçons se levèrent et prirent congés. Timo les rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard, un sourire triomphant aux lèvres.

_Très charmante cette Carey !

_Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, remarqua David.

_De quoi ? D'être aussi beau et de les faire toutes tomber ?

_Tsss…

_Attends, une bombe pareille, je pouvais pas la laisser passer ! J'te filerai son numéro si tu veux, ajouta-t-il en lui tendant ledit morceau de papier sous le nez.

_Jamais de la vie ! Tu sais très bien que je déteste ça.

_Nous par contre on veut bien, intervinrent Jan et Linke avec des sourires pervers.

_Vous vous rendez compte comment vous traitez les femmes ? Quoique là j'me demande si c'en était encore une mais bon. Vous êtes immondes… grimaça David.

_Toi par contre t'es pas normal, répondit Timo.

_Calme les mecs, intervint Juri le pacificateur. Et j'vous signale que si vous vous la tapez, vous passerez après Timo, c'est pas un peu dégradant ?

_C'est même pas ça le problème ! rétorqua David. Elle a rien dans le cerveau, tout dans ce qu'elle ose encore appelé des seins. Y a rien de naturel chez elle. J'ai jamais vu une barbie pareille.

_J'vois pas le problème, déclara Jan en haussant les épaules.

David leva les yeux au ciel et faillit percuter Frank qui s'était arrêté en plein milieu du couloir.

_Hey tu vois pas que c'est interdit de stationner ici !

_Désolé… Tatiana m'a envoyé un message.

_Oh… C'est pour ça alors…

_Linke, ta gueule.

_Notre petit Frankyky nous cacherait-il quelque chose ?...

_J't'emmerde Cri-Cri.

_Wouh … Cri-Cri, trop fort, se marra Timo.

_Bon et sinon à part un mot d'amour, elle dit quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda Jan.

_Elle veut savoir si on a ce que Rabbit a demandé.

_Bon les pip'lettes vous vous magnez le cul ou il faut que j'vienne vous chercher ! beugla Höfler.

Les garçons se turent et échangèrent un regard.

_Dis-lui qu'on lui amène tout demain, chuchota Timo à l'oreille de Frank.

[ … ]

20 Novembre 2007

Le groupe était réuni une fois de plus dans le salon de Rabbit. Sauf que cette fois-ci, la jeune fille était présente, vêtue de son fidèle débardeur et pantalon en toile, coiffée à la va-vite, des cernes sous les yeux, mais présente quand même. Elle se tenait devant la table basse, assise à même le sol, et de façon à faire face à tout le monde. Les garçons étaient installés comme ils pouvaient sur le canapé, empiétant sur les accoudoirs ou le sol, tandis que les filles se partageaient le fauteuil.

Les garçons venaient de leur donner la vidéo demandée et les filles s'apprêtaient à la regarder. Alors que Rabbit allait appuyer sur le bouton play, une question lui vint à l'esprit, et elle se rendit compte que quelque chose clochait.

_Comment vous faites pour sortir ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_Max, un pote à nous, a réussi à faire un double de la clé, répondit Frank.

_Mais… Vous vous êtes jamais fait prendre ? s'étonna Natasha.

_Ils ne le savent pas. Ils pensent qu'on est sagement au studio et qu'on ne peut pas en sortir. Pour eux c'est pas possible vu que c'est fermé à clé. Et ils en ont tellement rien à foutre de nous qu'ils n'vont pas risquer venir nous rendre visite. Surtout pas un soir.

_En gros c'est comme si on faisait le mur, sourit Linke.

_Sauf qu'on est plus des ados, ajouta fatalement Jan.

_Oh et attendez, j'viens de penser à un truc ! s'exclama Natasha. Le premier qui fait une réflexion j'le déglingue, prévint-t-elle avec un regard noir. Tu m'as dit que tu les avais rencontrés à l'immeuble de zik, là où y a des studios…

_Oui… acquiesça Rabbit, cherchant où son amie voulait en venir.

_Et bah j'me demandais pourquoi vous y étiez alors que vous avez déjà un studio.

_Question pas bête. C'est clair que ça parait bizarre. Mais une fois que t'auras regardé la vidéo, tu comprendras mieux, répondit Juri.

Sans un mot, Natasha s'exécuta. Tatiana s'approcha à son tour et Rabbit mit le CD en route. Au fil des images, les filles comprirent.

_Oh putain… souffla Natasha. Vous vivez vraiment là-dedans ?

_Et ouais… Tu comprends donc mieux pourquoi on peut pas tout enregistrer. Le studio est complètement vétuste.

_Ah bah pire que ça tu meures ! Et sinon, qui a filmé ?

_Moi, sourit Timo.

_C'est bien fait, ajouta Tatiana.

_Tiens donc ! Tu parles toi ? sourit Frank. Tu nous as habitués à mieux de ta part.

Elle lui tira la langue pour toute réponse et Rabbit reprit la parole plus sérieusement en leur parlant de leur contrat, usant de thèmes plus juridiques les uns que les autres et essayant de faire son possible pour paraître un tant soit peu compréhensible.

_Waouh. Et bah j'ai l'honneur de vous annoncer que j'ai tout compris, se vanta Jan.

_Nan, c'est vrai ? Mais c'est qu'il va neiger dis donc ! le charria David.

_Moque-toi j'm'en branle. T'es simplement jaloux parce que moi j'ai compris et pas toi !

_Bien sûr.

_T'es sûre de toi ? demanda Juri à Rabbit, interrompant la mini dispute du DJ et du guitariste.

_Oui.

_Vous devez vous rebeller, déclara Tatiana. Vous devez vous séparer de gens pareils. Vous ne pouvez plus continua comme ça, ne dites pas le contraire.

_En les menaçant de tribunal, reprit Rabbit, vous leur mettez une certaine pression sur le dos parce que s'ils savent pertinemment que vous gagnerez. Ce qu'ils font est illégal. C'est de l'exploitation et du détournement d'argent. Ils doivent être punis.

Devant leurs têtes sceptiques et anxieuses, Tatiana prit la parole.

_Allez les mecs… Vous pouvez y arriver.

_Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? répliqua brusquement Timo.

_Faites-nous confiance, répondit Natasha. On vous aidera. On n'vous laissera pas tomber.

_N'importe quoi. Vous pouvez pas comprendre. Vous n'êtes pas à notre place. Vous savez pas ce que ça fait de se sentir opprimés à ce point, de se retrouver ensuite limite à la rue, d'avoir des parents qui vous ont renié à moitié, d'avoir été obligé de vous battre pour finalement vous retrouver dans la merde ! Vous pouvez pas savoir. Si on casse ce contrat, on aura plus rien, on s'ra obligé de recommencer du début.

_Détrompe-toi, intervint Rabbit sèchement. Si vous vous séparez d'eux, vous avez tout à gagner. Rien à perdre. Et vous le savez. De quoi avez-vous peur ? Vous craignez pour vos fans ? Mais arrêtez un peu de vous prendre la tête et de stresser pour un rien ! L'essentiel n'est-il pas de faire de la musique, de jouer, de composer, de se faire plaisir, de se vider, d'exprimer ses sentiments ? Ne me dites pas que vous jouez pour les autres. Vous n'en avez à rien à foutre d'eux, ils ne sont pas à votre place. Jouez pour vous. Vivez pour vous. Et même si vous essuyez les critiques ce sera une bonne chose puisque les gens parleront de vous.

_Jouez pour vous les mecs, seulement pour vous, ajouta Tatiana. Et vous verrez que les fans vous resteront fidèles, sinon ça signifie que ce ne sont pas de vrais fans. Normalement elles ne devraient même pas connaître vos vies, elles ne devraient s'intéresser qu'à la musique. Et c'est en écoutant vos paroles qu'elles comprendraient, qu'elles se rendraient compte de l'ampleur des choses, qu'elles réfléchiraient.

_A partir du moment où vous êtes soudés, tout est possible, renchérit Rabbit. Vous pouvez tout affronter, vous pouvez subir tous les coups bas de la vie.

_Tu sais Timo, déclara Natasha, vous n'êtes pas les seuls à vous battre pour vos idéaux et à vouloir poursuivre votre rêve. T'ouvrirais un peu plus les yeux, tu te rendrais compte que la plupart des gens sont dans ce cas-là.

Timo ne répondit rien, le visage dur.

_Vous avez dit que vous acceptiez mon aide. Laissez-moi faire.

_Ouais, laissez la faire le sale boulot ! sourit Natasha. Nous on f'ra… euh… T'as pas une idée là Tia, je bloque ?

_Hm… Moi j'veux bien m'occuper des médias, mais ça ne sera qu'après l'intervention de Rabbit, et une fois le contrat rompu.

_Ah mais nan… En fait y a que moi qui va rien faire, bouda Natasha. Oh j'ai trouvé ! J'ferai la pom-pom-girl ! sourit-elle fièrement. Ah, euh, au fait… J'voulais vous dire… enchaina-t-elle. J'suis désolée pour ce que j'ai dit la dernière fois, c'est pas de votre faute, j'ai dit ça sous le coup de la colère, c'est tout, j'y pensais pas vraiment…

_Ola. Aurais-je raté un épisode du fond de mon antre ? demanda Rabbit, perdue, et extrêmement étonnée. Depuis quand tu t'excuses ? Qu'est ce que t'as pu leur dire pour pouvoir le regretter ?

_Que j'leur ferai un strip' s'ils acceptaient ton aide.

_Ouaiiiiiiiiiiis ! s'exclama Timo, oubliant qu'il boudait. Oh… J'ai pensé tout haut ?... demanda-t-il en voyant les regards étonnés des autres.

_T'inquiète mon chou, si t'es sage, t'y auras droit, répondit Natasha en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_Tu joues avec le feu, la prévint David.

_Une flamme ne peut pas brûler une torche.

_Hého, on se calme et on refroidit ses hormones, intervint Juri.

_Oui papa, sourit impunément Natasha.

Juri se renfrogna en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine. Ils choisirent ce moment pour converser tranquillement, formant de petits groupes au gré des envies et des centres d'intérêt. Rabbit resta devant son ordi à regarder une nouvelle fois la vidéo et fut atterrée du changement de comportement des garçons. Elle se demanda comment ils pouvaient subir tout ça avec le caractère qu'ils avaient. Elle les regarda et se jura de faire ce qu'elle pouvait pour qu'ils gardassent leurs sourires. Même au prix des plus grands sacrifices… A cette pensée, une vague de mélancolie l'assaillit. Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. Mais heureusement Linke arriva à temps pour endiguer ce flot inopportun.

_Tu ne te mêles pas aux conversations ?

Elle secoua la tête en signe de négation, ne voulant pas parler sinon il entendrait les sanglots coincés dans sa gorge. Elle fit alors son possible pour ravaler ses larmes et feignit de ranger ses papiers afin de gagner du temps et de se donner une contenance.

_Tu devrais. Sartre a dit qu'un intellectuel était quelqu'un qui se mêlait de ce qui ne le regardait pas.

_La preuve alors que je ne suis pas une intellectuelle.

_Je n'en suis pas si sûr, sourit-il. C'est courageux de ta part, ajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

_De quoi ?

_Vouloir nous aider coûte que coûte.

_Je ne sais pas si on peut appeler ça du courage. En tout cas moi j'en ai besoin pour penser à autre chose.

_Si ça t'aide de nous aider, alors vas-y, sourit-il. Moi je n'ai pas su comment faire…

Rabbit releva la tête et vit la tristesse apparaître sur le visage de Linke.

_T'as réussi à la mettre dans un tiroir ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

_Disons que c'est plus long pour certains que pour d'autres…

_NAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAN ! hurla Natasha à cet instant. Timo, lâche-moiiiiiiiiiiii !

Timo rigola sadiquement et au lieu d'obtempérer, il assura sa prise et la calla plus confortablement sur son épaule.

_David, ouvre la f'nêtre, Jan, va chercher une bouteille d'eau ! J'voudrais pas salir, ajouta-t-il angéliquement.

_Naaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan ! Môman au secours ! S't'eu plait Timo ! Aie pitié d'une pauvre jeune femme telle que moi !

_Tu m'l'as déjà fait celle-là, ça fonctionnera pas deux fois.

_Ok, ok, ok ! Je promets solennellement de faire tout ce que tu voudras si tu me lâches, déclara-t-elle en mettant tant bien que mal la main sur son cœur.

_Tout ?

_Tout, répéta-t-elle avec un sourire pervers.

_Ok ça marche ! acquiesça-t-il, tout sourire, s'imaginant déjà mille et une choses.

Rabbit secoua la tête devant cette scène tandis que les autres rigolaient. Elle connaissait bien Natasha, et elle savait qu'elle attendait une occasion pareille depuis quelques temps déjà.

Lorsqu'elle retourna la tête, elle constata que Linke n'était plus à ses côtés. Déçue, elle le chercha du regard et le trouva immédiatement. Il lui sourit et cligna de l'œil.

[ … ]

Elle regarda les étoiles, emmitouflée dans son gilet, accoudée au balcon. Les bruits d'une Hambourg ensommeillée se mêlaient aux conversations qui retentissaient dans son dos. Elle passa outre et rêva qu'elle traversait le ciel dans un immense char brillant de mille feux, ravivant les étoiles ternies, redécouvrant les astres délaissées. La voûte céleste était particulièrement magnifique ce soir, propice aux confessions et aux secrets. Rabbit porta la cigarette à ses lèvres et tira dessus, le regard fixé sur l'horizon sombre se profilant devant elle.

_Je savais pas que tu fumais.

_C'est pas le cas, toussota-t-elle en recrachant maladroitement le poison de ses poumons.

_Pourquoi t'as une clope au bec alors ? sourit Jan, taquin.

_Franch'ment ? J'en ai aucune idée. Pis j't'en pose moi des questions ? bouda-t-elle puérilement.

_Oh mais si y a que ça, vas-y, je t'en prie.

_Ah, euh, bah… balbutia-t-elle, prise de court. Pourquoi tu te masques le visage ? demanda-t-elle dans une illumination. T'es battu ? Tu pues de la bouche ? T'es moche ? T'as froid ? Hm… réfléchit-elle. Ces quatre hypothèses se tiennent mine de rien. Si t'es moche, tu caches ta laideur derrière ta cagoule, de même si t'es battu. Si tu pues de la bouche, la cagoule te sert de masque et filtre les mauvaises odeurs, pas besoin de Febreze. Et si t'as froid, la cagoule te réchauffe. Avoue, c'est très intelligent comme déduction.

_Mouais. J'avoue que c'est plutôt recherché.

_Oui mais c'est recherché parce que mon cerveau est intelligent, ça va de soit. Je devrais fumer plus souvent…

_Evidemment. Mais t'as oublié une hypothèse.

_Ah bon, laquelle ?

_Je suis tellement beau que ma beauté te couperait le souffle et tu tomberais immédiatement amoureuse de moi.

_Oui bien sûr. Dans ce cas là, je suis d'accord avec toi, raison de plus pour garder la cagoule.

_T'façon je l'enlèverai pas pour toi, bouda-t-il en lui tirant la langue – qu'elle ne pût pas voir.

_Merci. Je tiens à la vie. Et un strip tease du visage, ça m'dit rien du tout. J'ai pas envie d'être aveugle des yeux.

Jan sourit en levant les yeux au ciel. Ils se turent ensuite tous les deux puis Rabbit reprit doucement la parole.

_T'as pas répondu à ma question… lui reprocha-t-elle.

_C'est vrai. Je vais donc te sortir un mensonge qui passe bien vu que tu ne crois pas à la vérité vraie. Non, allez, sans déconner. C'est pas que j'm'aime pas, ch'uis un vrai beau goss, c'est simplement que j'estime que les gens n'ont pas à connaître mon visage pour apprécier ma musique.

_C'est admirable.

_Oh… Merci.

Elle hocha la tête pour toute réponse. Jan sourit une fois de plus et garda le silence. Finalement il ne regrettait pas de l'avoir rencontrée. Il aurait seulement voulu qu'elle sourît un peu plus… Rabbit l'imita et rester à contempler le ciel nocturne, laissant son esprit divaguer dans les méandres de sa conscience. Au bout d'un certain temps, elle se rendit compte que Jan était rentré, et que le froid devenait de plus en plus mordant. Mais elle n'en avait cure. Elle était froide de l'intérieur, alors un peu plus ou un peu moins… A cette pensée, un B0uM effroyable retentit dans son cœur. Elle regarda les étoiles et eut une subite révélation. Joshua était un voleur – il lui avait pris son cœur -, et un hypocrite – il lui avait fait croire au bonheur à ses côtés. Les filles avaient raison, il ne la méritait pas. Désormais, il n'y aurait plus de chagrin, se jura Rabbit. A peine cette promesse faite qu'une opposition se construisait déjà dans son cœur. Elle la rangea au plus profond d'elle et retourna à l'intérieur, se mentant à elle-même…


	15. Screem Kill Hannah

« _Somehow I feel that it's my destiny to fail_  
_Get dried and hung upon a gallery wall_  
_Holding on by just a threat to my heart _»

Point de vue externe

Flashback

21 Novembre 2007

Le temps, cet ennemi des hommes, ce bouffeur de vie, cette limite de rêves, passait à une vitesse incroyable. Elle ne se voyait plus vivre. Elle ne le voyait plus passer. A peine la tête tournée qu'il filait déjà à toute allure vers une autre destination. Et voilà que tout d'un coup il s'était brusquement ralenti. Il faisait désormais défiler les heures à une lenteur insoutenable. Et ce petit jeu durait dorénavant depuis onze jours. Depuis qu'elle était de nouveau seule. Seule dans son lit, seule dans son cœur, seule dans ses pensées. Elle souffrait de cette absence jours et nuits. Le temps s'amusait à faire le yo-yo, à l'insupporter, à la rendre folle. Elle allait craquer. Il lui manquait. Onze jours qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu. Onze jours qu'elle n'avait eu aucune nouvelle de lui. C'était plus que tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. C'était plus que ce qu'elle pouvait endurer. C'était comme si elle était en manque de sa drogue. Elle était hantée par lui, ses mains tremblaient, ses yeux étaient rougis par les larmes, elle délaissait son apparence, et elle n'arrivait presque pas à dormir. A chaque fois qu'elle fermait les yeux, les cauchemars l'assaillaient, son visage l'obsédait. Elle se levait en sursaut et priait avec ferveur pour que ce ne soit qu'un rêve. Elle enviait une vie paisible où elle aurait continué son chemin à ses côtés. Une vie à la Laura Ingalls, elle n'en avait que faire. Elle aurait été contente de se retrouver dans un champ, à sautiller, les pâquerettes l'entourant, ses cheveux voltigeant au gré du vent. Elle aurait été contente rien que parce que lui aurait été avec elle. Mais ce n'était pas le cas. Son visage s'effaçait, sa silhouette s'effritait. Il ne restait plus que des miettes. Le temps rongeait tout.

Malgré tout cela, elle conservait jalousement avec elle, le plus près possible de son triste cœur, une petite photo d'eux deux. Enlacés, souriants, heureux. Tout ce qui pouvait raviver sa douleur. Lorsque les ravages de son cœur se seront calmés, elle la déchirera. Mais pour le moment elle n'était pas prête, elle en avait encore besoin. Elle ne s'était toujours pas rendu compte qu'il ne reviendrait jamais. Elle s'accrochait désespérément à lui et au fait qu'il pût revenir vers elle. Elle n'envisagea pas une seule seconde que leur idylle pût se terminer si abruptement, sur un coup de tête, pour une simple histoire de jalousie qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Elle lâchait tout en attendant. La seule chose à laquelle elle prêtait un minimum d'attention était ses cours. Triste constat que de voir qu'elle ne vivait plus que par ça. Triste et pathétique. Mais elle s'en foutait. Le regard des autres lui était égal. Elle avait appris au fil des années à vivre malgré lui. Désormais il ne lui faisait plus rien. Qu'ils l'insultassent, la méprisassent, ça lui passait au dessus de la tête. Et heureusement pour elle.

Rabbit rentra d'une journée éreintante de cours. Elle n'avait presque rien compris. Logique si on prenait en compte le fait qu'elle n'y avait pas posé les pieds depuis une semaine. Mais elle devait continuer sa scolarité. Elle voulait réaliser son rêve. Par ailleurs elle avait besoin de l'aide de ses cours et des conseils – aussi minimes fussent-ils – de ses professeurs pour aider les Nevada Tan. C'était principalement cette dernière chose qui l'avait décidée à retourner à l'université. Elle s'enfermait dans son travail, ne pensant qu'à ça, délaissant tout ce qui l'entourait. C'était sa bouée de sauvetage. Elle dérivait dans une eau trouble. C'était pourquoi elle s'agrippait fermement à un tas de feuilles, regorgeant de formules judiciaires plus compliquées les unes que les autres. Mais c'était ce qu'elle avait choisi. Et elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines, elle n'en était qu'à sa première année. Cependant, elle n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle réussirait, elle se persuadait tous les jours qu'elle avait la possibilité d'y parvenir. Tout lui monde l'avait mis en garde en lui disant que ce serait dur, que ce serait long. A tout ceci, elle n'avait rétorqué qu'un seul argument « quand on veut, on peut ». Et elle, Dieu seul savait à quel point elle voulait.

Rabbit prit à peine le temps d'attraper une pomme et s'attela de suite à sa tâche herculéenne, les pensées rivées là-dessus, le cœur vide…

[ … ]

Quand Natasha rentra à l'appartement, Rabbit était toujours penchée sur ses cours, mâchouillant son stylo tout en lisant des notes prises à l'arrache et quasi illisibles, sauf pour un œil aussi expérimenté que le sien.

_Rabbit ! Tu dors pas encore ? Il est 23h30.

_Pas grave. J'aurai tout le temps de me reposer quand je serai de nouveau dans le bain.

_Rabbit, c'est pas en te bousillant la santé que ça ira mieux.

_C'est pas en restant inactive que ça s'arrangera non plus.

_C'est sûr, mais là t'en fais trop. T'as cours de quelle heure à quelle heure demain ?

_Huit heures, midi. Treize heures, dix-neuf heures.

_Va te coucher. Sinon demain tu tiendras pas. Et si tu t'endors sur tes cours, t'accumuleras encore plus de retard.

_Je… Bon d'accord, soupira-t-elle. Je déteste quand t'as raison.

_Tu devrais t'habituer ma vieille, j'ai toujours raison, se vanta Natasha avec un sourire.

Rabbit soupira, trop fatiguée pour protester et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Mais elle s'arrêta en chemin et se retourna.

_Nat ?

_Oui ?

_Tu les aimes bien ?

_Qui ? Ah… ajouta-t-elle tout de suite après en se rendant compte que Rabbit parlait des garçons. Et bien j'avoue qu'ils sont sympas. Bon, très cons, mais sympas. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

_Parce que… Parce que je me demandais si ça valait le coup…

_Rabbit ! Bien sûr que ça vaut le coup. T'as vu la vidéo. J'avoue que t'avais raison dès le début. On peut pas les laisser comme ça. Je sais même pas comment ils ont fait pour supporter tout ça. Ils ont pas de place à six, ils dorment dans des sacs de couchages à même le sol, ils bouffent de la merde. J'aurais été à leur place, y a longtemps que j'aurais tout lâché. Rabbit, tu leur as promis de les aider. Je sais que tu ne renonces pas à tes promesses.

_C'est pas ça… Je veux les aider. Mais… Et si je ne pouvais pas ? Et si je n'y arrivais pas ? Et si, au contraire, je les enfonçais encore plus dans la merde ?

_Calme-toi. Tu peux y arriver, je le sais. Et ils ne t'ont rien demandé, ils ne savent pas à quoi s'attendre. Fais ce que tu peux, et tu verras que c'est déjà beaucoup. Dis-toi que même si tu n'y arrives pas – en émettant l'hypothèse que tu échoues – et bien ce sera tout de même une victoire puisque tu auras insufflé un vent de rébellion en eux. Tu leur auras donné le bon exemple.

_Mais, et si…

_Rabbit, regarde-moi. Arrête de douter. Arrête de te remettre en question. Ce n'est pas toi. J'ai connu une Rabbit plus forte.

_Je n'ai jamais été forte, murmura-t-elle.

_Ne dis pas ça… T'es une meneuse au fond de toi, tu ne le sais pas encore, c'est tout. Tu ne te rends pas compte du concentré de pouvoir qui réside en toi.

_T'es sûre ?...

_Certaine même. Allez, viens là, ajouta Natasha en ouvrant les bras.

Rabbit avança doucement, tête baissée, et Natasha l'enlaça pour la réconforter, inquiète de la voir si triste, voulant faire tout son possible pour lui redonner le sourire.

_Nat ? murmura Rabbit. Vous m'laisserez pas Tia et toi, hein ?...

_Jamais de la vie ma chérie ! Jamais de la vie… répondit-elle en la serrant un peu plus fort.

[ … ]

24 Novembre 2007

Ce samedi, Rabbit se leva à treize heures quinze, après avoir récupéré de longues heures de sommeil. Elle se dirigea, encore toute endormie, vers la cuisine, où elle se servit un chocolat chaud avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur un des tabourets du bar. L'appartement était inhabituellement vide. Elle en déduisit donc que Natasha était sortie. Elle avala sa tasse lentement, la tête dans ses pensées, et traina encore quelques minutes avant de se lever, de s'étirer, et d'aller se doucher. Dix minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain, son fidèle débardeur sur le dos, et son pantalon en toile gris sur le cul. Elle reprit ensuite ses cours et finit de rattraper son retard avant de s'atteler à ses devoirs. Vers les dix sept heures trente, elle entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et vit apparaître Natasha et Tatiana.

_Hey salut ma Rabbit !

_Me dis pas que t'es encore sur tes cours, la gronda Natasha.

_Non, non, pas du tout…

_Rabbit.

_Bah quoi ? Tu m'as dit de ne pas te le dire…

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel et posa son sac sur la table.

_On est allées faire quelques petites courses, déclara Tatiana.

_Pourquoi ?

_Parce que ce soir est un grand soir ! répondit Natasha.

_Ah bon et il se passe quoi ?

_C'est l'anniv à Juri !

_Aaah… Et ça lui fait quel âge ?

_Vingt et un an, précisa Tatiana.

_Alors on s'est dit qu'il fallait faire quelque chose. C'est pourquoi on a fait le nécessaire pour leur louer une petite salle.

_Et je suis allée voir mon oncle et l'ai décidé - à force d'efforts - à laisser sortir les garçons.

_C'est bien. Tant mieux pour eux, ils vont pouvoir s'amuser un peu.

_Oh mais toi aussi très chère ! s'exclama Natasha.

_Comment ça ?

_Les garçons nous ont invitées du coup. A vrai dire on s'est un peu invitées toutes seules mais bon…

_Non ! protesta Tatiana. Tu t'es invitée toute seule !

_Oui, j'avoue. Je plaide coupable ! rigola-t-elle, dans son délire.

_Et pour se justifier et faire genre Nat a pas du tout insisté, ils ont déclaré que c'était pour nous remercier de ce qu'on avait fait, ajouta Tatiana.

_Mais on a rien fait, opposa Rabbit.

_Oh si, crois-moi…

_Attendez, ça veut dire qu'il faut que je vienne ?

_Bien deviné Sherlock ! railla Natasha.

_Non les filles, j'ai pas envie… J'ai pas la tête à ça et faut que j'fasse mes devoirs. Je viens à peine de rattraper mon retard, je veux pas en accumuler encore et…

_Tarata ! Pas d'excuses. Tu viens, un point c'est tout.

_Ca ne peut pas te faire de mal, sourit doucement Tatiana.

_Mais…

_S'il te plait Rabbit, l'implora Natasha avec un air de chien battu.

_Bon d'accord… Mais c'est bien parce que je n'ai pas le choix, céda Rabbit de mauvaise foi, sachant d'avance que continuer à refuser ne servirait à rien vu la conviction de ses amies.

_Yeah ! s'écrièrent Natasha et Tatiana en s'en tapant cinq.

_Allez, on se prépare, on a rendez-vous à dix-neuf heures trente !

_Vous êtes sûres ?

_Oui.

_Je peux pas ?...

_Nan !

Et c'est ainsi qu'une heure et demi plus tard, les filles étaient fin prêtes, après maintes recherches de tenues adéquats, de délires futiles, de perdition et volage de maquillage, et nombres vertes et pas mûres. Tatiana portait un slim bleu foncé avec un T-shit bouffant beige, ses cheveux blonds étaient attachés en une queue haute Natasha était parée d'une robe courte mais pas encore assez pour être provocante, aux reflets lumineux, comme saupoudrée de paillettes, ses longs cheveux bouclés pendaient sur ses épaules, des reflets dorés quant à eux les parsemant et Rabbit était habillée d'un débardeur noir sous un haut à manche mi-longues blanc avec un col en V, d'un pantalon noir qu'elle avait resserré autour de ses chevilles à l'aide d'un nœud, et ses cheveux étaient maintenus par un serre-tête blanc, sa fidèle mèche cachant ses tristes yeux bleus océans.

_On doit aller où ? demanda Rabbit en attachant une boucle d'oreille.

_A la périphérie de la ville, y a une salle. C'est là où la fête a lieu.

_Y aura du monde ?...

_On verra bien !

_T'inquiète Rabbit, on est là, la rassura Tatiana en voyant son anxiété.

[ … ]

_Hey salut les filles ! s'exclama David en les voyant entrer en premier, étant le plus près de la porte. Waouh ! Vous êtes ravissantes ce soir !

_Dis que d'habitude on ressemble à de gros thons, bouda Natasha.

_Mais non, bien sûr que non ! Allez, posez vos manteaux là-bas et installez-vous !

Elles s'exécutèrent avec un sourire en prime pour Natasha et Tatiana. Rabbit se crispa en constatant qu'il y avait déjà pas mal de gens. Ils étaient une vingtaine. Elle se calma en se disant qu'elle ne lâcherait pas les filles d'un pouce et qu'elle connaissait les garçons. Elles avancèrent un peu et saluèrent quelques personnes inconnues – les amis de leurs amis étaient leurs amis.

_Bonsoir mesdemoiselles.

Elles sursautèrent et se retournèrent pour voir Timo.

_Tu nous as fait peur ! s'exclama Natasha.

_Désolé, sourit-il effrontément.

_Où est Juri ? demanda Rabbit.

_Pas encore arrivé. On l'a envoyé faire des courses… imaginaires dirons-nous.

Au même moment Linke arriva en courant.

_Attention il arrive !

Ils se turent tous après un grand brouhaha et éteignirent les lumières, plongeant la salle dans le noir total.

_Tout le monde crie quand on rallume, prévint Frank.

_Et on cri quoi ? Surprise ou bon anniversaire ? chuchota Natasha.

_Ce que tu veux, répondit Timo, il l'entendra pas de toute façon dans tout le boucan.

Et quelques secondes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit. Mais comme la lumière était toujours éteinte, ils attendirent en silence.

_Putain les mecs vous faites chier ! L'était fermée c'te putain d'épicerie ! En plus j'ai failli me faire attaquer par un groupe de guenons en chaleur, alors qu'il fait moins huit mille dehors ! Des guenons en chaleur ! J'ai eu peur ! Mais bien sûr quand elles ont vu que j'étais tout seul, elles m'ont direct lâché la grappe, les garces. Monde cruel, personne ne m'ai-…

Mais sa phrase ne s'acheva pas. En effet, tout en parlant, il avait allumé la lumière, enclenchant ainsi le signal convenu. Des « bon anniversaire ! » surgirent de toutes parts, l'assaillant sans prévenir, vague mélodieuse qui lui sauta à la figure. Surpris, Juri resta devant la porte, bouche grande ouverte. Puis il sembla se rendre compte de la situation et ses yeux s'embuèrent sous le coup de l'émotion. Il prit sur lui et sourit de toutes ses dents, tel le plus heureux des hommes. Une jeune fille lui sauta alors dans les bras et lui claqua un gros bisou sur la joue. Il rit, content. Elle le lâcha ensuite, lui permettant ainsi de saluer ses invités. Arrivé devant Rabbit, Natasha et Tatiana, il sourit encore plus, visiblement agréablement surpris de les voir ici.

_Joyeux anniv' Juri.

Il les remercia chaleureusement et les embrassa. Après avoir fait le tour – et accessoirement sauter sur les garçons dans un élan de joie et de sauvagerie incontrôlable – il revint près des filles.

_Vous allez bien ?

_Et toi ? répondit Rabbit, faisant une savante esquive pour ne pas répondre.

_C'est la plus belle surprise qui pouvait m'arriver ! On vous a fait faire les présentations ? reprit-il.

_Euh… Non.

_Tsss c'est bien les mecs ça. Faut toujours que je fasse tout ici ! Pire que des gosses. Des fois j'me croirais dans une garderie.

_Fais gaffe tu radotes papy Juri, rigola Linke en saluant les filles.

_Allez venez, écoutez-le pas, dit Juri. Alors, tout d'abord, là-bas, la jeune fille blonde qui m'a sauté dessus, c'est ma sœur.

_C'est vraiment ta sœur ? l'interrompit Tatiana, étonnée.

_A moins qu'elle soit adoptée, oui, c'est vraiment ma sœur, répondit-il fatalement.

_C'est bizarre, elle a pas le même air psychopathe que toi, remarqua Natasha.

_J'ai pas l'air d'un psy- !…

_Et ça c'est qui ? demanda Rabbit en pointant du doigt un homme grand aux cheveux longs bouclés retenus par une queue de cheval.

_Max.

_Oh, le fameux qui vous aide à frauder, rigola Natasha.

_Chut, faut pas dire. Et… Plus sérieusement, à part lui et vous, personne n'est au courant.

_Ah bon ?

_T'inquiète, motus et bouche cousue, promit Natasha.

Juri sourit et continua les présentations jusqu'à ce qu'arrivât Jan.

_Hey v'là la plus belle ! Juri ma chérie, comment vas-tu ?

_P'tit con.

_Moi aussi je t'aime ! Fais gaffe, t'es tout à fait mon genre en plus, répliqua-t-il en tirant la langue sur le côté.

_Jan ! s'exclama soudainement Rabbit en ouvrant de grands yeux.

_Oui, c'est moi ! Mais tu sais, j'me souviens de mon prénom, c'est gentil d'me le rappeler quand même. Le jour où j'aurai un trou, je saurai vers qui me tourner pour me rafraichir la mémoire.

_T'es con.

_C'est pour ça que Juri est raide dingue de moi.

_Pourquoi t'as enlevé ton bandana ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement déçue.

_Pourquoi ? Ch'uis pas beau comme ça ? Juri, j'te plais pas ?

_Pauv' con.

_Oh, tu changes de refrain ! rigola Jan. Pourquoi j'aurais pas le doit d'l'enlever ? reprit-il en se tournant vers Rabbit, faisant une tête de chien battu.

_J'ai jamais dit ça, c'est juste que je trouve que c'est ta personnalité un peu…

_C'est pas un simple bout de tissu qui va changer quelque chose, ne t'en fais pas, je serai toujours aussi beau et je t'éblouirais toujours autant !

_Bah bien sûr, dis plutôt que t'as trouvé une pommade magique pour cacher tes mochetés, se moqua Juri.

_Jan, mon ami ! s'exclama à cet instant Natasha. Faut que je te demande quelque chose de supra méga giga ultra important !

_Tout ça ! Hey, j'te préviens direct, il est absolument hors de question que j'embrasse Juri !

_Mais j'ai rien fait !

_Ooooh … Juri, par contre, a pas dit non…

_Quoi ? s'étrangla le batteur. Mais n'importe quoi ! Jamais de la vie ! Pas même pour toutes les batteries du monde ! Pas même pour Angelina Jolie en bikini !

_Si tu veux Nat, j'veux bien t'embrasser, toi, sourit Jan de toutes sens dents.

_Pffff… Allez gros bêta, suis moi au lieu de divaguer.

_Vaguer ! s'écria Jan, hilare.

Natasha leva les yeux au ciel et tira le DJ dans un coin un peu plus tranquille. Tatiana sourit, connaissant d'avance le sujet de discussion.

_Bon les filles, et si on bougeait ? leur proposa Juri.

[ … ]

Son regard était inconsciemment bloqué sur lui. Elle semblait dans ses pensées, mais ses yeux suivaient le moindre de ses mouvements, aussi minime fussent-ils. Elle ne pouvait les détourner, c'aurait été au dessus de ses forces. Elle l'entendait rire et parler, elle voyait ses yeux briller, elle vit la mimique qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de faire : il se tortillait la lèvre quand il était au téléphone. Elle regarda Linke l'agacer et le charrier avant qu'il ne ripostât en frappant le bassiste au bras qui s'en alla en tirant puérilement la langue. Elle sourit. Elle aussi les aimait bien. Ils étaient simples. Ils avaient des problèmes. Comme les autres. Linke se dirigea vers elle en souriant.

_Heu Tia, arrête de rêvasser, tu fais peur ! Ca va bien ?

_Oui, merci, et toi ?

_Je souffre le martyr ! Je sens plus mon bras. J'crois qu'on va devoir l'amputer !

Elle rigola devant son exagération théâtrale.

_T'aurais pas du embêter Franky.

_J'l'ai pas fait chier ! J'me suis juste moqué de lui, nuance.

_Oh oui bien sûr, c'est la différence. Et puis-je savoir pourquoi ?

_Au téléphone, c'est son ex et futur, répondit Linke sur un ton de conspirateur en clignant de l'œil et tirant la langue.

_Son ex et futur ? répéta Tatiana en fronçant les sourcils.

_Oui. Enfin, c'est compliqué son truc. Et chelou surtout. J't'explique. Il est sorti pendant quelques temps avec une fille – une pop star, Leo – et ils ont cassé. Mais avec les mecs, on a parié qu'ils se remettraient bientôt ensemble. C'est obligé, ajouta-t-il en hochant la tête, comme s'il prononçait une vérité irréfutable.

_Oh…

Tatiana n'ajouta rien de plus et détourna simplement le regard. Linke ne fit pas attention à son brusque air triste et continua à jacasser, comme si de rien n'était.

[ … ]

_Ah Rabbit ! J'te cherchais ! s'exclama Jan en la trouvant dehors.

_Tu m'as trouvé.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_J'avais besoin de m'isoler, y a trop de monde. Et j'avais chaud.

_Ouais bah là tu vas attraper la crève.

_Pas grave.

Jan s'avança doucement et s'assit sur les marches du perron à côté d'elle. Il sortit une cigarette et l'alluma.

_Tu devrais arrêter.

_Je sais. J'y arrive pas.

_Quand on veut on peut.

_Qui te dit que j'le veux ?

_Tu dis la même chose que Nat.

_Réplique de fumeur, rigola-t-il. Ca va ? demanda-t-il quelques secondes plus tard sur un ton détaché.

_Ca va…

_Sûr ?

_Comme si mon cœur se vidait de toutes sensations. Heureusement que ma Jina est là… Tant que je l'ai à mes côtés, tout ira bien.

_C'est qui ?

_Ma princesse, répondit mystérieusement Rabbit en admirant les étoiles.

_Très bien, alors si son altesse voudrait bien se donner la peine, c'est l'heure des cadeaux, dit-il en se relevant après avoir fini sa cigarette et en lui tendant la main.

Elle l'attrapa et ils retournèrent dans la salle. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous agglutinés autour d'une table remplie de paquets. A ce moment Rabbit se rendit compte qu'elles n'avaient pas de cadeaux pour le batteur. Elle se tourna vers Natasha et lui fit la réflexion. Pour toute réponse, cette dernière lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille avec un sourire énigmatique. Lorsque Juri arriva au dernier cadeau, Jan, Rabbit et Natasha s'éclipsèrent sous l'œil souriant de Tatiana. Et quelques secondes plus tard, une alarme stridente retentit. Tous se regardèrent, étonnés, avant que la lumière s'éteignît, les plongeant pour la deuxième fois dans le noir total.

_Keine Panik ! résonna la voix mixée de Rabbit.

Deux torches s'allumèrent et le début d'un mix de Revolution se fit entendre. Rabbit et Natasha agitèrent des torches et quand le moment arriva, Natasha parla.

_Das ist der Geburtstag unserem Schlagzeuger ! ( c'est l'anniversaire de notre batteur )

_Ja, ja, ja !, rappa Rabbit.

_Die Blödsinn beginnen und wir lachen schon ! ( les conneries commencent et nous rigolons déjà )

_Ja, ja, ja !

_Das ist der Geburtstag unserem Schlagzeuger ! ( c'est l'anniversaire de notre batteur )

_Ja, ja, ja !

_Der Zug der Freude färht von dieser Station ! ( le train de la joie part de cette station )

_Ohne uns ist die Welt zu langweilig, chanta Rabbit. ( sans nous le monde est trop ennuyeux )

Ohne uns seid ihr so traurig. ( sans nous vous êtes tristes )

Les garçons étaient morts de rire devant l'air racaille des filles et leurs voies bourrues. Le visage de Juri était fendu d'un immense sourire. Lorsque la lumière se ralluma, il se dépêcha de prendre les filles dans ses bras.

_Merci, c'était géant !

Rabbit eut une ébauche de sourire. Elle avait bien aimé. Les filles avaient eu une bonne idée.

_Tu sais, tu peux sourire, t'as le droit, lui glissa Jan à l'oreille.

Elle se retourna et le regarda.

_Et bien puisque tu me donnes la permission, sourit-il enfin pour la première fois depuis deux semaines.

_Au fait, ricana David, les lampes c'est sur Neustart.

_On sait, sourit Natasha de toutes ses dents.

_Attendez, attendez, attendez ! J'ai un discours à faire ! sautilla Tatiana.

Tous se turent et elle monta sur sa chaise.

_Waouh ! C'est haut dis donc ! Heeeeey ch'uis plus grande que Linke ! rigola-t-elle, complètement relax, effet bénéfique de l'alcool. Bref. J'voulais juste dire qu'on avait pas d'autres idées de cadeaux. Comme on ne te connaît pas tes goûts Juri, Nat a eu cette idée. Elle avait aussi pensé à une boite de capotes, mais en fait on s'est dit que ça t'aurait pas servi, glissa-t-elle angéliquement. J'voulais aussi dire qu'on n'avait pas choisi Revolution au hasard.

_Bah non, c'est la seule qui se prêtait à un tel remisage, rigola Natasha.

_Oui aussi ! Mais surtout pour la démystifier, et pour que tous les révolutionnaires du monde continuent de révolutionner !

Ce clin d'œil caché adressé aux garçons ne fut compris que d'eux. Se rendant alors pleinement compte qu'ils pouvaient compter sur elles, ils sourirent, soulagés, le cœur gonflé d'espoir et de confiance…


	16. Surrender Billy Talent

«_ Surrender every word, everey thought, every sound_  
_Surrender, every touch, every smile, every frown_  
_ Surrender all the pain we've endured until now_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

25 Novembre 2007

_Waouh !... souffla Timo en se laissant retomber sur le lit.

Elle sourit, satisfaite, rassasiée également, et se releva pour s'habiller.

_Tu pars déjà ?

_Tu pensais tout de même pas que j'allais rester.

_Non, c'est juste que d'habitude c'est moi qui pars.

_Pareil pour moi. Alors pour une fois, laisse moi ce privilège, sois galant, mon chou.

Tout en parlant, elle enfila sa robe dans un gracieux mouvement aguicheur, secouant le bassin pour la faire descendre. Ce qui eut pour effet de stimuler Timo qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle était vraiment très belle.

_Bon, que tout soit clair : entre nous, c'est purement sexuel.

_J'en attendais pas mieux, t'en fais pas, répondit-il en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

_Ce qui fait qu'on peut coucher avec qui on veut.

_Mais qu'on peut aussi remettre ça, ajouta-t-il perversement.

Elle le regarda, le regard flamboyant. Torse nu, le drap remonté juste au bon endroit, ses abdos bien formés ressortaient et attirait son regard qui descendit encore un peu plus.

_Mais bien sûr… répondit-elle enfin. Quand tu veux même.

Elle finit de s'habiller et releva ses cheveux pour les faire tomber en cascade sur sa veste dans un second gracieux mouvement. Les yeux de Timo étaient rivés sur elle, dévorant chacun de ses gestes.

_Oh, Timo. Pas un mot de ce qu'il vient de se passer à qui que ce soit.

_Pour-…

_S'il te plait. Promets-le juste.

_Très bien, j'te le promets, acquiesça-t-il nonchalamment en haussant les épaules.

_Merci.

Elle s'apprêta à sortir, main sur la poignée, lorsqu'il l'interpella.

_Oh, Nat ! Tu sais que t'es un super bon coup !...

_J'te retourne le compliment, mon chou, sourit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Puis elle sortit de la chambre d'hôtel, ses cheveux virevoltant derrière elle, son odeur enivrante parfumant l'air.

[ ... ]

7 Décembre 2007

Rabbit rentra de cours joyeusement, chantonnant Rihanna en sautillant, se déhanchant aux rythmes des réminiscences de la mélodie. Elle était contente. Elle avait trouvé. Elle déposa son sac dans sa chambre – le balança avec un bruit sourd sur le sol serait plus juste – et s'assit devant la télévision aux côtés d'une Natasha à moitié endormie, tout en enlevant son manteau. Cette dernière venait à peine de se lever et regrettait amèrement le confort douillet de son lit, sa chaleur protectrice, et surtout, surtout, sa douce et tendre quiétude. Ne travaillant pas le vendredi – ce qui lui faisait un petit week end de trois jours – elle avait pris pour habitude d'en profiter pleinement. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, Rabbit était là.

_I wanna take you away,

Let's escape into the music DJ, let it play

I can't just refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the, please don't stop the music

_Aaaaaah Rabbit, arrête de chanter, 'va pleuvoir sinon.

_Moi aussi j't'aime, connasse, se renfrogna Rabbit.

_En plus y a rien à la télé, bouda Natasha.

_J'vois pas le rapport.

_C'est parce qu'y en a pas.

_T'as qu'à mettre les clips du flex ! Please don't stop the music !

_Namého ! Ch'uis pas guine, j'ai pas envie de voir des femmes à poil se dandiner devant une caméra qui filmerait que leurs gros nichons siliconés. Et d'ailleurs qu'est ce tu fous là ? T'as pas cours cet aprèm ?

_Naaaan ! Prof absent, le bonheur ! Attention, danse de la victoire !

_T'as prévu quelque chose du coup ou tu veux glander devant un film avec moi et mes popcorns ? demanda Natasha avec lassitude avant que Rabbit ne se mît à danser.

Elle refusait de mettre les « clips du flex », ce n'était sûrement pas pour voir son amie faire la même chose en direct. Et en pire.

_Bah dis donc, t'as l'air toute flagada.

_J'ai pas beaucoup dormi…

_Il est midi et demi et tu viens de te lever !

_Ouais mais j'me suis couchée tard…

D'ailleurs il y en avait un qui ne devait pas beaucoup dormir non plus, pensa-t-elle. Timo et elle s'étaient revus cinq fois depuis l'anniversaire de Juri. Et la dernière fois ne datait pas plus tard qu'hier.

_En tout cas, dit Rabbit, tu viens avec moi ! J'tiens pas à ce que tu deviennes une grosse mégère qui s'nourrit aux hamburgers et à la bière et qui passe ses journées sur son canapé, à roter et zapper comme seules activités. J'vais appeler Tia, j'crois qu'elle a pas cours non plus le vendredi aprèm. A la limite j'en sais rien, donc voilà, mieux vaut vérifier.

_Tu vas me dire ce que t'as l'intention de faire au lieu d'imaginer des scènes d'horreur dans ta p'tite galoche ? Tu sais très bien que ch'uis trop belle et trop bien foutue pour devenir ton pire cauchemar.

_Allô Tia ? Ouais, c'est Rabbit !

Natasha soupira et délaissa la conversation téléphonique de son amie. Elle reporta alors son attention sur la télévision et, comme Rabbit le lui avait dit, zappa quand même sur les chaines musicales, ne trouvant – et surtout ne voulant chercher – aucunes autres alternatives. Quelques minutes et bâillements plus tard, Rabbit se rassit à ses côtés.

_Elle a pas cours !

_Cool.

_Ca va être bien ! J'espère qu'ils seront contents.

_Qui ? De quoi ça s'agit ? C'est une ordonnance ?

_Cet aprèm on va voir les mecs ! Déjà, ça fait longtemps. Et ensuite, j'ai trouvé comment mettre la pression aux prods.

[ … ]

_T'es sûre que c'est là ? demanda Tatiana en fronçant les sourcils.

_Bah… Ch'ais pas. J'ai appelé Linke et il m'a dit de les attendre ici, répondit Rabbit.

_Si ça s'trouve c'est pas là ! Si ça se trouve, c'est de l'autre côté de la ville, s'énerva Natasha.

_Calme. Inspire par le nez, expire par où tu peux. Tu connais pas la méthode yin-yang-yung-pium ? demanda Rabbit.

_La quoi ?

_La méthode yin-yang-yung-pium. Ca consiste en peu de choses. Il suffit de se tenir dans la position du cobra attaquant à trois yeux, un soir de pleine lune où les magasins sont fermés, et de chanter l'hymne officieux de l'avenue Turlinpanpan du Sahara américano-indou.

_Euh … T'es née comme ça ou t'as pris trop de coke ? demanda Natasha, blasée.

_Bon allez c'est bon. Les mecs sont p't-être pas encore arrivés, suggéra Tatiana.

_Ou bien ils se sont fait attaquer par des yétis mutants venus de l'espace ! Ou bien ils se sont fait manger par des planctons parce qu'ils ont pas voulu leur donner la recette du pâté de mammouth ! Ou bien leur van a eu un accident d'avion sous marin ! Ou bien, pire, Jan s'est fait volé son bandana par un lutin maléfique à quatre nez ! Ou bien…

Natasha et Tatiana se regardèrent, un sourire aux lèvres, laissant Rabbit débiter son flot de conneries hypothétiques. Elles étaient contentes et soulagées de retrouver leur Rabbit habituelle, la fille déjantée, qui sortait des idioties plus vite que son ombre – même si bien souvent elles étaient loin d'être drôles -, qui se moquait d'être regardée bizarrement dans la rue, qui parlait fort, que les gens appréciaient tout de même malgré sa folie. La Rabbit naturelle telle qu'elles la connaissaient et qu'elles l'appréciaient.

_Hey les filles !

Elles se retournèrent et virent les Nevada Tan arriver en courant. Ils s'arrêtèrent à leur hauteur et s'appuyèrent contre le mur, essoufflés.

_Les yétis mutants venus de l'espace ? demanda Rabbit, en connaisseuse.

_Si c'est comme ça que t'appelles une groupie, alors oui, répondit Juri, blasé.

_Vous êtes en retard, bouda Natasha.

_Oh, excuse-nous majesté, la prochaine fois, on courra encore plus vite, répliqua Jan.

_Ah non ! s'exclama David. Je déteste courir.

_Et moi ch'uis fatigué, alors on évite, ajouta Timo.

_Ah bon ? Toi aussi tu dors pas ? demanda Rabbit naïvement.

_Euh… Ouais, répondit-il avec un sourire crispé en jetant un regard inquiet vers Natasha.

Cette dernière vola à son secours pour éviter une quelconque bourde de sa part.

_Bon et sinon, vous avez fait comment pour venir ?

_On a sauté par-dessus des groupies, on a volé dans les airs avec une cape nous enveloppant, on s'est propulsés pour avoir le moins de retard possible, on a…

_Linke ? La ferme. J'parlais sérieusement.

Tous les regards se tournèrent alors vers Tatiana qui ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

_J'en suis pas fière…

_J'le suis pour toi ! T'es la meilleure, s'exclama Frank.

Elle ne daigna même pas le regarder. Devant son ignorance, l'engouement du chanteur se refroidit.

_Elle a fait croire aux prods qu'on avait une interview de prévue avec une revue hollandaise, répondit Juri.

_Et le tout en bonne et due forme ! ajouta David.

_Ouh la fraudeuse, se moqua Rabbit.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira puérilement la langue, ce qui arracha un sourire à Rabbit.

_Ouah Rabbit ! s'exclama Jan à ce moment. T'as rendez-vous avec la chancelière ou quoi ? demanda-t-il en voyant sa tenue.

_Ouais, elle m'a promis d'me faire rencontrer Elvis Presley.

_Chouette.

_Mais non Timo, hibou voyons ! le reprit Linke avec un sourire de gogole.

_Tssss … N'empêche, t'es habillée classe. Ca fait bizarre de te voir comme ça. Ca t'arrive souvent ?

_Et bien disons que j'avais pas le courage de me changer… J'ai eu cours ce matin, et comme faut que je m'habitue à porter des tailleurs, j'y vais quelque fois comme ça. Bon, j'avoue, c'est pas mon kiffe, mais bon, pas trop le choix quoi…

_C'est clair que c'est vraiment… space, dit David.

_Moi j'aime bien. Ca te va à ravir.

Rabbit sourit, gênée par le compliment de Juri.

_Bon, ça vous dit qu'on bouge ? Parce que c'est pas qu'ici c'est pourri, mais c'est pourri ! Pis dans une ruelle pareille, c'est vraiment pas le top, se plaignit Linke. Ca pue, y a des rats et des mecs chelous - ah non en fait c'est vous ! ajouta-t-il avec un immense sourire – ça fait flipper parce que tout est noir, et … j'vous ai dit que ça puait ?

_Linke, ou le trouillard professionnel, se moqua Timo.

_Le petit Linke a peur du noi-noir ! renchérit Jan sadiquement.

_Merde, bouda Linke puérilement.

_Hého ! C'est toi qui m'a dit de venir ici. T'assumes, décréta Rabbit.

_Ouais bah là je regrette… Maman au secouuuuuuurs !

_Oui, mon chéri ?

Linke sursauta brusquement et se retourna d'un coup, les yeux grands ouverts, vers un David tout sourire.

_Putain mais t'es con ma parole !

_Bah quoi ? demanda angéliquement le guitariste.

_J'ai cru que c'était vraiment ma mère !

_C'est clair que tu l'imites vachement bien, David ! rigola Timo.

_T'aurais pas trainé trop souvent près d'elle ? glissa Jan, l'air de rien.

_Quoi ? s'étrangla Linke. Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Qu'est ce que t'insinues ?

_Ouah sa mère, vous êtes trop comique ! s'exclama Rabbit en se tordant les côtes.

A l'entente de son rire, les six garçons se turent d'emblée et la fixèrent.

_Euh… Quoi ? J'sais que j'ai des boutons mais sont pas si gros que ça. Si ?...

_Non, c'est pas ça, répondit Frank. C'est juste que…

_Ca fait bizarre de t'entendre rire, compléta Timo.

_Bizarre, mais plaisir ! sourit Linke.

Rabbit lui rendit son sourire et ne dit rien, le feu aux joues. A cet instant, rien ni personne n'aurait pu la démoraliser.

_Allez ! Go to the… To the quoi d'ailleurs ? demanda alors Natasha.

_Un petit café ? proposa David.

_J'aime pas, maugréa Rabbit.

_T'aimes pas le café ? Pas même un arabica ? Un cappuccino ? Un crème ? Un moka ? Un noir ? Un crème ? Un…

_Une pinte de bière ? l'interrompit Tatiana.

_Qu'est ce qu'on fait encore là ?

Ils rigolèrent – sauf David qui se renfrogna : « pourquoi personne veut un café ?... » - et se dirigèrent donc vers le café du coin où ils demandèrent une table discrète. Le serveur, après les avoir détaillé avec un regard noir et hautain à la fois, leur donna alors la table la plus mal située, c'est-à-dire tout au fond, derrière une colonne, endroit pas du tout stratégique où ils ne pouvaient ni voir, ni être vus.

_Quelle vue magnifique, railla Jan.

_T'as qu'à pas être célèbre, répliqua Rabbit.

_Mais c'est que t'es une grosse chieuse toi en fait ! constata Timo.

_J'te retourne le compliment ! répondit-elle avec un grand sourire.

_C'est des années d'entrainement, ajouta Natasha avec fatalité tandis que Timo levait les yeux au ciel.

Mais le rappeur ne put répliquer, interrompu par l'arrivée impromptue du serveur. Après avoir passé commande laborieusement – « alors, quel café vais-je pouvoir prendre ?... Un kenyan ? Un éthiopien ? Un colombien ? » « David ! » « Un noir alors… » -, Linke se retourna vers Rabbit.

_Alors, cette nouvelle ?

_Ah, qu'est ce qu'elle est chiante ! Elle se croit le centre du monde, elle bavarde sans cesse – et pas discrètement du tout, croyez-moi -, c'est une vraie pipelette ! Mais le pire c'est qu'elle se permet de reprendre les gens à grands renforts de « chuuuuuuuut » et de postillons, faisant des réflexions à qui mieux mieux. Natasha va la taper !

_Pourquoi moi ?

_Parce que tu sais très bien que j'le ferai jamais ! Puis j'sais même pas ce qu'elle fout encore là, elle suit rien du tout, c'est pas un endroit pour elle. Et elle me saoule.

En voyant les têtes d'incompréhension étonnées des garçons, elle reprit.

_Aaaaaah, tu parlais de la nouvelle, l'information, pas la nouvelle qu'est arrivée en cours…

_Elle est née comme ça ou elle a pris trop de coke ? demanda David en aparté aux filles.

_J'crois c'est héréditaire, t'as jamais vu son père… répondit Tatiana.

_Au fait ! Tu suis bien des cours de droit ? lui demanda Jan.

_Des fois, j'me pose de graves questions, mais sinon, oui, c'est bel et bien le cas. Comment t'as deviné ?

_Pas compliqué. T'as vu comment t'es sapée aujourd'hui ? Très jolie d'ailleurs, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire en voyant son regard noir. Ca m'a mis la puce à l'oreille, et le speech que tu nous as fait l'autre coup m'a assuré de mon intelligente intelligence et de mon magnifique sens de la déduction. Et puis, pour vouloir nous aider, fallait bien quelques notions.

_Mais nan, t'as rien compris, Rabbit, c'est tout simplement Wonderwoman ! s'exclama Natasha en rigolant. La nuit, elle enfile sa petite tenue ultra sexy en cuir, attrape son lasso et se lance à la poursuite des méchants qui pissent le long des murs !

_Nat, l'interrompit Tatiana, la tenue de cuir, c'est Catwoman.

_Mais chuuuut ! protestèrent les garçons en chœur. Elle était bien son histoire !

_Oui, donc, tenue sexy, et ? demanda Timo avidement.

_Désespérant, souffla Tatiana en levant les yeux au ciel.

_Enfin bref ! déclara Rabbit après avoir fini de rire et une fois son souffle repris. Justement, c'est de ça que je voulais vous parler… C'est à cause de ça que je vous ai fait venir.

_Le fait que tu sois Wonderwoman ? demanda Juri en levant un sourcil.

_Bien sûr que non. Tout le monde sait que ch'uis Superwoman, mais arrêtez de me déconcentrer ! Hm… Fallait que je vous le dise en face, les mecs. Il m'était humainement impossible de vous l'annoncer par téléphone. Non, ça l'aurait pas fait du tout…

Devant son air désolé, les garçons se crispèrent, anxieux.

_Je suis au regret de vous annoncer que… je sais comment vous faire gagner !

Le temps qu'ils comprissent, un ange passa. Puis leurs regards s'illuminèrent et d'immenses sourires fendirent leurs visages.

[ … ]

_Ah bah vous voilà enfin ! s'exclama Höfler en voyant arriver les garçons, tapant du pied rageusement. Il faut pas trois heures pour une interview, ajouta-t-il méchamment.

_C'est parce que l'interprète s'était perdu en cours de route, répondit Timo en improvisant subitement.

_Ouais voilà ! Puis après il s'est tapé la causette avec la journaliste, renchérit David, suivant son meilleur ami dans son mensonge.

_Vos histoires de filles, j'en ai rien à foutre ! Montez ! Allez ! les harangua-t-il.

Les garçons acquiescèrent avec un sourire, ce qui étonna Höfler qui ouvrit grands les yeux. Il fronça ensuite les sourcils, sceptique, et les suivit du regard vers les escaliers. Au moment même où il s'apprêtait à les suivre – en prenant, pour sa part, l'ascenseur -, quelqu'un l'interpella.

_Monsieur Höfler !

Il se retourna et vit une jeune fille approcher dans sa direction. De taille moyenne, de longs cheveux attachés sur le côté, des yeux bleus océans à l'intensité quasi maléfique, elle portait un tailleur et était munie d'une mallette. De suite, il pensa au fisc.

_Oui ?... demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

_Je me présente : Debora Krafterein. J'aimerais vous parler. Pouvons-nous…

_Je vous emmène dans mon bureau.

Elle sourit et lui emboita le pas. Tout se passait comme sur des roulettes…

[ … ]

_Allez, raconte ! la pressa Jan.

_Raconter quoi ? demanda-t-elle angéliquement.

_Rabbit, fais-le pas exprès ! On a des moyens de pression, on saura s'en servir ! Sache qu'on a un fou furieux avec nous, alors on arrivera à te faire parler !

_Un fou furieux ? Vous parlez de Juri ?

_Comment t'as su ? s'exclama Timo.

_Son air psychopathe m'a mis sur la voie.

_Mais vous allez arrêter avec ça ! bouda le batteur.

Ils rirent et sortirent enfin de l'immeuble. Les garçons étaient à peine descendus qu'ils lui avaient déjà sauté dessus, alors qu'elle était tranquillement installée sur une des banquettes, cinq minutes après s'être entretenue avec Höfler. Elle les avait vus – et entendus aussi – arriver en trombe, comme elle l'avait prévu.

_Tiens, voilà les filles ! déclara Rabbit en voyant arriver une Peugeot 306 XS rouge aux vitres teintées.

Les garçons se renfrognèrent, énervés qu'elle changeât de sujet, et attendirent que Tatiana et Natasha les rejoignissent. Mais c'était sans compter sur le coup d'œil curieux de Jan.

_Ouaaaaah ! La caiiiiiiiiiiiiiisse ! Elle tue !

_Ouais, je sais, sourit Natasha, devançant Rabbit. Cent trente neuf mammouths, jantes auto-rotatives à allure bissextiles, brise glace intégré, moteur 3WXYZ, c'est le top du top en Tchécoslovaquie.

Les garçons explosèrent de rire en même temps que Rabbit. Natasha n'y connaissait vraiment rien !

_Bon allez, 'spèce de junkie, arrête de fumer ! Déjà on dit chevaux et pas mammouths ! Et c'est six, j'ai pas pu faire mieux.

_Tu ? s'étonna Jan.

_Ouais, j'ai essayé de l'améliorer et j'ai fait de mon mieux pour la tuner.

_Tu ? répéta Tatiana, insistant sur ce mot.

_Ouais bon, d'accord, mon père m'a aidé.

Nouvel éclat de rire devant la mine boudeuse de la jeune fille.

_Mais t'avais pas une moto la dernière fois ? demanda Juri en fronçant les sourcils.

_Euuuh si c'est possible.

_C'est à toi tout ça ?

_Nan, bien sûr que nan voyons ! Mon père c'est pas Rotschild, c'est juste le… garagiste.

_Ah ok.

_Alors ? demanda Tatiana en regardant la future avocate, parlant de l'entretien avec son oncle, et interrompant ainsi la discussion de Rabbit et Juri.

_Ca a marché.

_J'hallucine ! s'exclama David. A elle, tu lui dis, mais nous, fuck ! Alors qu'on est quand même les plus concernés.

_'Scuse Popeye.

_Popeye ?

_Cherche pas, c'est son kiffe du moment, répondit Natasha.

_On peut avoir notre réponse maintenant ? demanda Frank.

_Pas d'problèmes mon Frankyky ! C'était quoi la question ?

_Putain Rabbit tu fais chier ! s'exclama Timo.

_Rooooh mais tu vas me laisser parler aussi ! Alooooors. Il a un bureau immense ce mec, ça se voit qu'il s'en fout plein les poches, c'est hallucinant. Il m'a fait signe de m'asseoir – je me suis assise -, il m'a proposé un petit café – j'ai décliné son offre, j'ai pas une tête à boire du café, ça rend fou. Si, si j'vous jure ! J'ai vu une vidéo un jour où le mec était accro au café. A la fin il s'enferme dans sa cuisine à boire que du café, il pète un câble un truc de f-…

_Rabbit !

_Oui les mecs ? Oh, vous voulez que je continue peut-être ?

_Oui !

_Alors bah le mec, il devient fou et à la fin, il…

_Mais pas ça ! s'exclama Linke.

_Putain Rabbit ! Là c'est toi qui nous rends fou ! s'énerva Timo.

Elle sourit impunément, essayant de cachant son hilarité, et reprit donc le fil de sa première histoire.

_Donc, après cette réfutation de café, il a commencé à me draguer. J'vous jure c'est vrai ! Pour une fois que j'dis pas de la merde… Il devait pas se souvenir qu'on s'était déjà vu. Genre il croyait que ça allait marcher. Non mais il a vu la vierge, il m'prend pour qui ? J'suis pas attirée par les gros tas d'vieux. Moi si c'est pas Orlando Bloom, c'est… Oui, euh, enfin bref, sourit-elle, crispée, en voyant que Timo était à deux doigts du meurtre. Il a donc vite déchanté et a calmé ses ardeurs quand je lui ai dit que j'étais guine. Non, ça c'est pas vrai, rigola-t-elle.

_Rabbiiiiit ! s'écrièrent les garçons, au bord de la crise de nerf, totalement pendus à ses lèvres.

_Ahem. Non attends, là, temps mort ! Il m'fout les chocottes le Timo, j'ai l'impression il va me sauter dessus, et pas pour me violer, ça non ! Il a déjà préparé les mains pour me tordre le cou !

_T'inquiète, on le tient, mais si tu continues comme ça, on lâche le fauve, la prévint David.

_Chef, oui chef ! Donc j'ai commencé en douceur, je lui ai parlé de contrats frauduleux, de peines encourues et tout le blabla. Il m'a arrêté et m'a dit froidement d'aller droit au but. C'était si gentiment demandé que j'ai pas pu refuser. Alors je lui ai annoncé que s'il ne rompait pas le contrat qu'il partageait avec Nevada Tan – c'est-à-dire vous -…

_Non, sans dec ! railla Jan.

_Chuuuuuuuut !

_Oh, c'est bon !...

_Je, enfin vous, lui faisiez un procès. Et là, je lui ai sorti toutes les preuves que j'ai accumulées. C'est bizarre il est devenu tout blanc…

_Et il a dit quoi ? Il a dit quoi ? Il a dit quoi ? Il a dit quoi ? demanda frénétiquement Frank.

_Oula, t'as pas pris tes médicaments toi ce matin, se moqua Rabbit. Il a rien dit, il s'est levé, a ouvert la porte et m'a souhaité bien poliment une bonne fin de journée.

_Et… C'est tout ?

_Bah ouais. Tu voulais quoi d'autre ? Qu'il me propose les petits gâteaux avec ?

_Il vous a dit quoi à vous ? demanda Natasha.

_Qu'on pouvait partir, répondit Timo. Sans nous donner d'explications.

_Tu crois vraiment que ça a marché ? demanda Juri.

_J'espère. On verra bien. Il sait qu'il n'a pas le choix.

_Hm… Vous attendez pas à être indépendants dès demain, dit Tatiana. Là, il est sidéré à cause de Rabbit. Mais je peux vous dire qu'il l'a en travers de la gorge. Il ne vous laissera pas tranquille comme ça.

_Ch'uis d'accord, renchérit Natasha. C'est trop facile.

Ils restèrent silencieux un petit moment et se remirent à marcher.

_Bon bah j'vous propose d'aller manger un truc pour fêter ça quand même ! suggéra David.

Ils acquiescèrent tous de bon cœur et se dirigèrent impunément vers un restaurant, le cœur léger.

_Et on va où comme ça ? demanda Natasha.

_Mcdo ça vous dit ? proposa Timo.

_Ah bah vive le resto !

Les autres les laissèrent se chamailler, s'amusant de voir Timo ne plus savoir où se mettre devant une Natasha à la limite du tyrannique. Ils riaient et parlaient avec agitation, se moquant qu'ils pussent être reconnus, ne croyant tout simplement pas au fait qu'ils fussent si proches du but. Rabbit souriait avec bonheur, elle parviendrait à le faire fléchir.

Soudain, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Son sourire disparut, sa figure pâlit, ses jambes ployèrent sous ses pieds, ses mains tremblèrent, ses yeux s'humidifièrent. Jan, qui se trouvait à ses côtés, la retint par le bras pour l'empêcher de tomber. Les autres s'arrêtèrent et s'agglutinèrent autour d'elle, posant des questions auxquelles le DJ ne pouvait apporter de réponse, étant lui-même dans l'ignorance la plus totale. Il ne savait que faire. Il se contentait de la tenir fermement contre lui, mais au lieu de ressentir la chaleur de sa présence, elle était glacée. Petit à petit, elle s'abandonnait contre son torse, n'arrivant plus à tenir debout. Jan perdait prise sur cette belle fleur. Il la souleva et l'agrippa encore plus fermement. Il ne la laisserait pas tomber.

Rabbit les entendait parler, inquiets, mais c'était comme si leurs voix étaient lointaines. Son attention était rivée sur le couple devant elle. Joyeux, souriants, heureux, ils marchaient tranquillement, main dans la main. Lui déposait des baisers dans le cou de la jeune fille tandis qu'elle riait aux éclats, chatouilleuse. Rabbit crut que son cœur allait éclater sous la douleur. Un seul nom dépassa avec hésitation et douleur la barrière de ses lèvres :

_Joshua…


	17. Stop crying your heart out Oasis

« _Hold up_  
_Hold on_  
_Don't be scared_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

Lorsqu'elle le vit, le sang de Natasha ne fit qu'un tour. Elle se dirigea vers lui telle une furie assoiffée de sang. Ses mains tremblaient de rage. Sa lèvre se retroussait en un rictus d'animosité. Ses yeux rougeoyaient de fureur. Elle allait le frapper. Elle s'imaginait déjà le ruant de coups, ses mains enserrant sa gorge, le meurtrissant à coup de pieds et de poings, le torturant en lui arrachant les ongles un par un après avoir passé une aiguille de trois mètres sous chacun d'entre eux et les avoir fait sortir par les narines, lui balançant de l'huile bouillante à la figure, lui faisant avaler une batte de base ball, l'assassinant à petits feux, au sens propre du terme. L'ivresse du combat et le goût de la violence coulaient dans ses veines, suintant de ses orbites par flammes invisibles. Elle avait juré qu'elle le tuerait s'il faisait de nouveau souffrir Rabbit. Elle n'était pas du genre à laisser ses menaces sans suite.

Une fois devant lui, le rictus d'animosité laissa place à un rictus de dégout profond. Il aurait pu s'en prendre à n'importe qui, briser n'importe quelle autre femme. Mais au lieu de ça, il avait jeté son dévolu sur Rabbit, lui balançant son poison à pleine gueule. Erreur fatale. Il était sur le point de s'en rendre compte, de le regretter et de s'en mordre les doigts à jamais.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à lui balancer son poing dans la gueule sans même daigner lui adresser un mot, un seul son, quelqu'un lui retint le bras.

_Ne fais pas ça, lui chuchota Timo à l'oreille. Rabbit ne l'autoriserait pas.

Une réplique cinglante lui vint aux lèvres mais elle s'abstint. Elle se contenta de se dégager rapidement de son emprise et de pointer un doigt rageur vers Joshua, canalisant sa colère sur lui et sur lui seul. Il était l'unique fautif.

_T'es vraiment un sal enculé…

_Oh, de si méchants mots sortant d'une si belle bouche, ce n'est pas très bien.

_Te fous pas d'ma gueule !

_Moi ? Je n'oserai jamais, voyons. D'ailleurs je ne parle même pas aux pétasses dans ton genre.

_Espèce de !...

Elle voulut lui sauter à la gorge, histoire de lui arracher la tête à coups de dents et de la faire exploser en lui enfonçant un pétard dedans. Mais, une fois de plus, Timo la retint en la cintrant de ses bras.

_Ainsi donc, toi, tu te tapes celui-là. Je savais que t'étais une pute mais pas au point de ramener de la merde dans ton lit. Et l'autre salope, c'est le-…

Il n'eut pas le loisir de finir sa phrase ni de garder son petit air hautain plus longtemps. Timo se tenait devant lui, bras toujours tendu, poing serré, des éclairs dans les yeux.

Quand Tatiana vit Timo perdre son sang froid et céder lui-même à la violence et à la colère, l'angoisse la fouetta de plein fouet. Si Timo le frappait, qui retiendrait Natasha ? Tatiana agrippa alors le bras de Juri et lui demanda expressément d'aller les calmer et les séparer. Remarquant sa panique, il la rassura d'un regard et s'éloigna vers eux.

A côté d'elle, Jan tenait toujours Rabbit contre lui, essayant de la maintenir debout. Son regard était rivé sur Joshua. Il en était de même pour lui. Délaissant Natasha, Timo et désormais Juri, ses yeux sans remords ni scrupules la fixaient impunément, ce sourire narguant toujours sur les lèvres. Par chance, Jan s'en rendit compte et la força à détourner les yeux, tournant sa tête vers lui, rompant le contact malfaisant. David s'approcha et s'interposa entre eux, faisant un rempart de son corps.

_Rabbit, regarde-moi. Rabbit, l'appela-t-il.

Une fois qu'il eut capté son attention, il continua, lui tenant le visage à deux mains, ses yeux plongés dans le trouble de ceux de la jeune fille. Un pincement au cœur face à cette tristesse se propageant dans les entrailles de son être et il souffla, levant la tête, affermissant son regard, se revêtant d'une confiance qu'il était loin de posséder, le tout afin de la rassurer et la soulager.

_Arrête. Ne le regarde pas. Il n'en vaut pas la peine. Ne fais pas ça. Sois forte. Relève la tête. Ne le regarde pas. Ca ne sert à rien. Rabbit, écoute-moi. Ne lui montre pas que ça te blesse. Ne lui montre pas ta faiblesse. Jamais. Redresse-toi. Relève la tête. Relève la tête, Rabbit. Sois forte devant lui. Il n'a pas besoin, pas besoin du tout, de savoir que ça te fait mal. Il n'en a même pas le droit. Si tu lui dévoiles ton cœur, il jouera encore plus avec tes sentiments et te tiraillera à l'infini. Rabbit, regarde-moi ! Ce n'est pas un homme. Il ne te mérite pas. Il ne mérite pas ton cœur. Il ne mérite pas tes pensées. Il ne mérite pas tes larmes. Sèche-les et relève-toi. Sois forte. Ne pleure pas pour lui. Ca ne sert à rien de toute façon. Sois forte, Rabbit. Aie confiance. On est là. Crois-moi. Appuie-toi sur nous. Tout ira bien. Ne t'occupe pas de lui. Rabbit, je suis là. Ne fais pas attention à lui. Regarde-moi. Ca va aller. Crois-moi. Je suis là.

Au fur et à mesure que ces paroles intégraient son cœur, Rabbit se perdit dans l'immensité de ses yeux. Elle y vit une douleur compatissante. Elle y vit une tristesse sourde. Elle se calma. La véracité de ses propos imprégnait sa raison. Mais sa passion restait la plus forte. Elle fit un immense effort sur elle-même et se força à acquiescer. Elle savait parfaitement que David ne lui mentait pas. Il n'empêchait que c'était trop dur. Pourquoi fallait-il que le ciel lui tombât sur la tête ? Elle ne se sentait pas d'aplomb, elle n'était pas assez forte pour supporter toutes les épreuves de la vie. Oui, il y avait bien pire. Oui, elle n'était pas seule. Elle savait aussi tout ça, pertinemment. Mais comment expliquer le trouble de son cœur ? Elle aurait voulu exploser, éclater en un milliard de morceaux afin de dissiper cet étau qui enserrait son cœur jusqu'à le broyer. Elle suffoquait. Une crise d'angoisse pointait son nez. Elle en avait marre de souffrir pour rien. Consciente de cette espèce de futilité, de la vanité du monde, elle avait du mal à respirer. David le remarqua et replongea ses yeux dans les siens. Il était là pour l'aider. Il ne pouvait la laisser sombrer. Pas après qu'elle eut revu la lumière du soleil.

_Respire. Doucement. Calme-toi. Ca va aller. Inspire, expire. C'est bien Rabbit, continue. Tu peux le faire. Vas-y…

Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Son mal-être s'échappa aussi vite qu'il était venu. Elle se calma et rouvrit les yeux. Elle réussit ensuite à se maintenir droite sur ses jambes. Ses poumons brassaient de nouveau de l'air. Jan relâcha son étreinte à moitié, passant un simple bras autour d'elle. David et elle restèrent ensuite yeux dans les yeux, avant qu'il ne finît par lâcher son visage, non sans une douce caresse du pouce. Il lui sourit et hocha la tête, comme pour l'encourager. Ce dont elle avait grandement besoin.

Sentant ses jambes flageoler encore, Jan ne put se résoudre à la lâcher totalement. S'il la laissait tomber, il s'en voudrait. Il avait l'impression qu'elle allait se briser en mille morceaux, telle une statue de verre. En la voyant pour la première fois, il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pût être si fragile. L'envie de la protéger s'insinuait en lui. Elle lui avait fait entendre son rire cristallin, débordant de joie, il ne voulait pas s'en séparer si facilement. Ca lui avait mis du baume au cœur à tous même. Ils commençaient à peine à se connaître, il ne voulait pas que tout fût gâché aussi bêtement. Il connaissait les ravages de l'amour. Il avait vu Linke en pâtir atrocement. Il ne souhaitait pour rien au monde revivre une telle chose. Il ne voulait pas d'une Rabbit renfermée, taciturne, déprimée. Il en vint à espérer retrouver la sale garce qu'il avait vu pour la première fois. Celle-là souriait au moins, et riait fortement. Même si ça lui tapait sur le système, que n'aurait-il pas fait pour l'entendre une nouvelle fois ?...

Toutefois un infime espoir pointait le bout de son nez. Il se doutait que Linke et lui – même s'il en était conscient, tout le mérite reviendrait à Linke – arriverait à faire assez de pitreries pour faire renaître au moins un sourire sur ses lèvres purpurines. Il ferait son possible pour que ce désir devînt réalité. Ils étaient huit. Ils pouvaient se mettre en dérision et sortir toutes les idioties du monde pour aider une amie bien plus qu'une simple connaissance rencontrée par hasard. Tout le monde se prêterait au jeu, même Timo, malgré sa réticence du début. Si lui l'avait adopté, le MC pouvait en faire de même. Jan ne supportait pas de voir souffrir les gens. Il en était incapable. De nature généreuse et joviale, la tristesse le blessait. Et là, il s'agissait de Rabbit. Non, il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Bien qu'elle fût une sale petite gare, ils s'en étaient tous plus ou moins entichés. Cependant, il ne savait comment s'y prendre.

La noirceur de son cœur était comme une tâche d'huile dans la luminosité de ses yeux.

Reléguant ses pensées au second rang, il reporta son attention sur la jeune fille. Le visage pâle, le regard vide, elle était toujours aussi immobile. Mais une transformation s'était opérée en elle. Elle ne voulait pas de la pitié des gens. Et elle allait leur prouver qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin. Jan voulut faire demi-tour et l'entrainer à sa suite mais elle l'en empêcha. Serrant la main qu'il avait posé sur sa taille, elle inspira profondément, releva la tête et constata qu'il la regardait toujours. Elle baissa d'instincts les yeux, ne voulant supporter son regard de feu. Puis elle prit sa résolution et le fixa à son tour.

Cette fois, elle ne cilla pas.

[ … ]

10 Décembre 2007

Assis sur une chaise, le menton sur les paumes, il laissait son regard s'échapper par la fenêtre, rêvant d'évasion, de liberté, de bonheur. D'utopie. Ils étaient de nouveau enfermés. De nouveau prisonniers. De nouveau esclaves. De nouveau dans leur taudis, accessoirement appelés studio. Car où pouvaient-ils aller ? Pas d'appartement – Höfler et Titenkov ne leur ayant jamais laissé l'occasion d'en prendre un -, pas de maisons – leurs parents étant tous repartis à Neumünster, ville de leur enfance pour la plupart, là où le calme régnait et où la notoriété de leurs fils ne les accablait pas -, ils étaient bien obligés de revenir ici s'ils ne voulaient pas dormir sous les ponts.

Ils venaient de passer le week-end entre quatre murs, à composer et jouer. Autrement dit, à se libérer et décompresser. Ils avaient presque fini une chanson, il ne manquait plus qu'un petit quelque chose auquel ils n'arrivaient pas à donner de nom, malgré leurs efforts. Le titre ? Was würdest du tun ? Forts de leurs expériences – personnelles et professionnelles -, immergés dans un environnement propice aux problèmes, ils n'avaient pu passer à côté. Cette question les hantant quotidiennement, se demandant sans cesse ce que serait la vie s'ils avaient pris ce chemin au lieu de celui-là, cette décision au lieu d'une autre, ils s'étaient sentis obligés de faire part de leurs réflexions. L'homme, cet éternel insatisfait, était en quête perpétuelle de nouveauté, de plaisirs futiles. Il ne se rendait pas compte que cette ambition était vaine. Voulant mettre les points sur les « i » et insister sur la courte durée de nos vies, les garçons avaient alors pondus ce texte. Le message était simple : profitez. Et ils en étaient assez fiers. Malgré ce petit quelque chose, qui commençait sérieusement à les agacer.

Cependant, ils s'étaient surtout occupés pour éviter de penser aux filles. Il revoyait encore la colère foudroyante de Natasha, l'anxiété non dissimulée de Tatiana et le vide effroyable de Rabbit. Simple spectateur de cette tragédie, il avait préféré rester dans l'ombre, des questions se pressant dans sa tête. Il était un homme, il agissait comme tel, mais il n'avait jamais compris le besoin quasi inhumain qu'ils avaient tous de tromper leurs copines et de les faire souffrir en s'exhibant aux bras d'une – ou plusieurs autres. Ca le répugnait. Il savait à quel point ça pouvait être douloureux. C'était pourquoi il condamnait fortement cet acte abominable. Malgré ce que les gens pouvaient penser, il ne s'était jamais abaissé à ça. Ses parents lui avaient inculqué le respect des femmes. Et même s'il était conscient de ses charmes et en jouait, jamais il n'avait été misérable comme ce Joshua.

Laissant là ses pensées, il se leva et rejoignit les garçons, tous regroupés dans la salle d'enregistrement, occupés à chercher ce quelque chose. Dire qu'il était censé boire un simple verre d'eau…

_Hey Frank ! Ecoute ça et dis nous c'que t'en penses.

Jan pianota sur quelques touches et lui fit entendre un mix de sons.

_Ouais, ça tue ! apprécia le chanteur avec un certain tact assez personnalisé.

Satisfait, le DJ sourit et, après avoir consulté le reste de la bande, opta pour l'inclure dans leur nouveau morceau.

_Heureusement que le meilleur génie de tous les temps est là ! se vanta Jan.

_Pourquoi ? J'vois pas de génie ici, répondit Timo.

_Aladin a pas voulu faire de pause pipi ici, ajouta David.

_Ouais, mais si tu veux Jan, continua Linke, on peut toujours trouver le moyen de te faire rentrer dans une lampe pour que tu le rejoignes.

_Ouais mais ça va pas être possible, l'interrompit Juri. Jan est trop gros.

Les garçons éclatèrent de rire tandis que Jan se renfrogna.

_Riez, riez, mais rira bien de ceux qui rigolera vers la fin !

_C'est pas ça le diction, répliqua Frank.

_Maiiiiiiiiis !

Nouvel éclat de rire, mais ce dernier s'interrompit brusquement lorsqu'ils entendirent le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvrait et qu'on essayait de refermer discrètement – sans résultats pour le coup. Les Nevada Tan attendirent, jusqu'à ce qu'ils virent arriver Höfler.

_Bonjour les garçons.

Trop étonnés par son salut et son ton chaleureux, ils en oublièrent de répondre.

_J'espère que vous allez bien. Je vous ai apporté quelques petits trucs à manger. Je ne sais pas si vous avez déjà déjeuné… Ne vous en faites pas, rien n'est empoisonné ! ajouta-t-il, suivit de son gros rire gras.

Mais sa remarque ne les fit même pas sourire. Ils n'avaient toujours pas bougé et attendaient, totalement immobiles, que Höfler justifiât sa visite par un quelconque mobile. Ce qu'il ne tardât pas à faire en comprenant l'attente des garçons.

_J'ai rencontré votre amie… Debora j'sais plus trop quoi.

_Qui ? ne put s'empêcher de demander Linke.

_Debora Kra… Kri… Kichermann. Elle est venue me voir vendredi. L'avocate, ajouta-t-il devant les têtes hagardes des garçons et leurs sourcils froncés.

_Ooooh… fit David en comprenant enfin qu'il s'agissait de Rabbit.

_Ecoutez, je crois qu'on s'est mal compris. J'ai toujours fait tout ce que j'ai pu pour vous. Je vous ai aidé quand ça n'allait pas. Je vous ai donné un toit, à manger, un contrat. Je vous ai apporté des fans, la célébrité. Je vous considère comme mes propres enfants. On s'entend bien, non ?... Souvenez-vous au tout début. Vous ne pouvez pas avoir oublié. On était proches, on rigolait, on était biens. Je n'ai jamais voulu vous faire de mal ou vous causer du tort, c'est au dessus de mes forces, j'en suis franchement incapable. Les garçons, je suis Big Ed ! Votre Big Ed ! Si quelque chose cloche, vous savez que je suis là pour vous aider. Il vous suffit de venir me voir et d'en parler, je peux tout arranger.

Il se tut, scrutant les garçons de son air désolé. C'était vrai qu'il avait toujours été là. Depuis le premier jour où il les avait accostés dans ce bar.

Timo baissa les yeux, ne pouvant soutenir le regard d'acier de Höfler. Höfler qu'il connaissait depuis des années. Höfler qu'il considérait comme son père. Höfler qui s'excusait.

[ … ]

Allongée sur son lit, elle fixait le plafond. Elle était perdue.

Après un week end pluvieux – autant intérieurement qu'extérieurement -, une résolution se profilait dans son esprit. Mince filet de lumière dans la pénombre de ses pensées, elle s'efforçait de faire le vide afin de l'alimenter. Même si c'était dur, même si elle était perturbée, elle se concentra en fronçant les sourcils, yeux clos, visage crispé. Procédant méthodiquement, elle fit son possible pour se dédoubler et avoir un avis objectif.

Lundi dix décembre, vingt heures quarante deux. Un mois s'était écoulé depuis que Joshua avait lâchement rompu. Après six mois ensemble la moitié d'une année. Par téléphone. Tels étaient les derniers faits survenus. Mais auparavant, il y eut certains signes avant coureurs. Et ce n'était qu'aujourd'hui qu'elle les remarquait. Des épisodes défilaient dans sa tête. Des épisodes qu'elle considérait comme heureux. Des moments où elle les croyait amoureux. Elle était perdue.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle ne voulait pas s'apitoyer sur son sort. Elle ne voulait plus de ce torrent dans ses yeux. Surtout lorsqu'il y avait un désert dans les siens. Elle inspira profondément et se reconcentra. Elle avait été la première à lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Il n'avait rien répondu. Juste un timide sourire qu'elle déchiffra aujourd'hui comme du malaise. La seconde fois, il avait bégayé avant de lui répondre un « idem ». Et toutes les autres fois, ce mot était sorti quasi automatiquement. Totalement hypocritement. Il n'avait jamais rien fait de grandiose pour elle alors qu'elle se serait jetée d'un toit s'il le lui avait demandé. Il ne l'avait jamais complimenté alors qu'elle s'extasiait devant lui. Homme macho qui avait un cruel besoin d'admiration. Ils n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de discourir, de débattre et d'échanger des idées. Ils étaient à l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Lui, simple, totalement accro au sport. Elle, studieuse, grande déconneuse mais visant l'érudition. « Les contraires s'attirent » ? Tous les dictons n'étaient pas justes.

Peu à peu, elle retrouva son chemin. Ce dernier se dessinait sous ses jeux jusqu'à la mener à un calme effroyable. Elle respirait normalement. Son cœur battait tranquillement. Son corps se détendait. Elle agrippa de nouveau les rênes de ses pensées et remonta sur le char flamboyant de son soleil intérieur. Elle était de nouveau capable de se diriger sans déroger de direction et se brûler les ailes. Et au fur et à mesure, le puzzle se mit en place.

De nature jalouse, elle ne supportait pas qu'il pût poser les yeux sur une autre femme. Ce qu'il ne se gênait pas pour faire. A ses côtés, elle n'arrivait jamais à être elle-même. C'était comme s'il la maintenait prisonnière. Prisonnière d'un corps qui n'était pas le sien, d'une personnalité qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

Petit à petit, l'atroce vérité germa dans son esprit. Il ne l'aimait pas. Sinon il n'aurait jamais rompu et il ne se trimballerait pas aux bras d'une autre fille aussi vite. Certes, un chat rebondissait toujours sur ses pattes, et il appartenait à une espèce de fauves. Il était sauvage, dans tout ce qu'il faisait.

Rabbit se redressa. Un rire jaune sortit de sa bouche. Joshua était une bête. Une bête de sexe. Et elle n'avait été que sa poupée. Une de ses innombrables poupées ? Elle ne savait pas. Elle s'en contrefichait désormais. Elle glissa la main sous son oreiller et en retira une photo. Leur photo. Il avait du se lasser. A ses côtés, il était nourri, logé, blanchi, et elle, elle était servie sur un plateau d'argent pour assouvir son féroce appétit. Il avait tout perdu. Elle avait tout gagné.

Elle resta quelques temps à fixer la photo avant de pincer les lèvres, retroussant le nez dans un rictus de dégout. Puis elle la déchira. Déchira ses souvenirs, ses utopies, ses croyances, ses remords. Tout. Ne lui restait plus que ce soulagement de délivrance, cette liberté dans ses mouvements qui lui avait tant manqué.

Le temps de pleurer à chaudes larmes était révolu.


	18. Fake it Seether

« _You should know that the lies won't hide your flaws_  
_No sense in hidding all of yours_  
_You gave up on your dreams allong the way_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

12 Décembre 2007

Deux corps en ébullition. Deux souffles saccadés. Une bouche bâillonnée d'emblée. Des soupirs échangés. Une envie partagée. Tenace. Inassouvie. Bestiale. Il l'embrassait sauvagement, sans douceur, sans amour. Juste avec passion, envie, désir, besoin vital de mâle. Comme une bête de sexe. D'ailleurs c'était exactement ce qu'ils étaient. Tous les deux. Pas nymphomanes, non, simples adeptes infernal du sexe. Besoin de ce contact chaud contre leurs corps. Besoin de cet échange érotique et sensuel. Besoin d'avoir quelqu'un à ses côtés. Besoin de plaisir.

D'abord surprise par cet engouement sauvage, elle avait avidement répondu à ses caresses. Ca lui plaisait. Changer de comportement, de position, ne jamais rester dans la monotonie. Toujours une réelle partie de plaisir à ses côtés, c'était pour ça qu'elle le voyait si souvent. Même si elle s'était demandé plusieurs fois s'il ne fallait pas qu'elle espaçât plus souvent leurs rendez-vous. A trop goûter, ne s'en lasseraient-ils pas trop vite ?

Sans échanger un seul mot, ils avaient la même idée, la même envie, le même désir en tête. Il lui arracha presque ses vêtements et la jeta violemment sur le lit. Un sourire carnassier aux lèvres, il la déshabilla du regard et se lécha les babines. Il se rua vers elle et lui dévora le cou. A cet instant, elle lui appartenait tout entière, et rien qu'à lui. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas de cet avis. Peu désireuse d'être traitée comme un vulgaire bout de viande, elle le repoussa. Il venait de faire tomber la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase.

_Timo… Timo ! Putain, tu m'fais mal ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ?

_Rien, répondit-il froidement. Pourquoi ? Y devrait y avoir quelque chose ?

_Oui.

_C'est bon, j'ai juste envie de baiser ! se justifia-t-il devant son regard inquisiteur.

_Merci. Ch'uis pas une de tes grosses vaches, d'accord ? Essaie juste de me « baiser », comme tu dis, et tu pourras plus jamais baiser.

Vexée, Natasha se releva et se rhabilla. Le ton de ses paroles était aussi froid et tranchant que ses yeux. C'était elle qui tenait les rênes, pas l'inverse. C'était lui qui se pliait au moindre de ses désirs, pas l'inverse. Personne ne la baisera, pas même un certain Timothee Sonnenschein. Elle avait sa fierté, jamais un homme ne la brisera et la bafouera. Elle les prenait les uns après les autres, mais aucun d'entre eux ne s'était joué d'elle. Et elle s'était juré que ça n'arriverait jamais.

Timo soupira, ne dit rien, et s'assit en tailleur en milieu du lit. Conscient de la dureté de ses paroles, plus que crues par ailleurs, il fixa un point invisible sur les draps. Il ne s'excuserait pas, c'était de famille. Est-ce que les autres s'excusaient de ce qu'ils lui faisaient ? Non. Ils semaient le doute dans son esprit, le déstabilisaient, puis le laissaient en plan, à la limite de l'achèvement. Son cerveau bouillonnait, repassant en boucle les paroles de Höfler. Il ne voulait pas baiser, il voulait juste oublier, faire taire cette voix qui le rongeait au fond de lui.

Natasha, en le voyant prostré dans cette position, ne put se résoudre à le laisser ainsi. Elle s'approcha alors de lui et s'assit à ses côtés.

_Timo, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Si tu m'le dis pas, j'peux pas t'aider.

_J'ai pas besoin d'aide.

_Oh, range un peu ton ego surdimensionné, ok ! On m'la fait pas à moi. Raconte. Parles-en juste, ça peut peut-être t'aider, et qui sait, si ça se trouve tu trouveras la solution.

_T'as raison… Faut que j'y aille ! ajouta-t-il en se levant.

_Quoi ? Mais … C'était à moi qu't'étais censé parler ! s'écria-t-elle en le regardant partir. Nan mais quel con, soupira-t-elle en s'allongeant en étoile sur le lit.

[ … ]

Il frappa trois petits coups à la porte et attendit. Cette dernière s'ouvrit sur une Rabbit… en pleurs. Sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?... demanda-t-il d'une petite voix inquiète.

_Dimitri lui a menti, du coup Ania croit qu'il s'est servi d'elle pour avoir de l'argent et qu'il ne l'aime pas. Ils se font la gueule, alors qu'ils sont fous amoureux ! Et Raspoutine va les tuer !

_Hein ?

_Bah quoi ?... Tu connais pas Anastasia ?

_Anasta-… Aaaaaaah ! s'exclama-t-il en comprenant enfin.

_David, tu pensais à quoi ?

_Bah… Pas à ça.

Rabbit renifla et secoua la tête avant de retourner dans le salon. David ferma la porte et lui emboita le pas. Elle s'était rassise sur son canapé, emmitouflée dans sa couette, les kleenex à portée de mains, une peluche serrée contre elle. Il sourit en la voyant si enfantine. Elle se décala un peu afin de lui faire une petite place.

_Tu saurais pas où est…

_Chuuuuuuuuuuut ! l'interrompit-elle.

_Oh désolé, j'voulais juste savoir si…

_Chuuuuuuuuuuut !

_Pffff.

David bouda et se tut, laissant Rabbit regarder son film. En attendant, il l'observa du coin de l'œil. Les jambes remontées contre elle, la couverture à demi mise sur les épaules, elle était absorbée par son dessin animé. Il remarqua alors qu'elle portait une grosse chaussette noire et une autre rouge. Il sourit mais ne dit rien, ne voulant pas se faire rembarrer de nouveau – certes, jamais deux sans trois, mais il y avait quand même des limites. Cette fois-ci, elle avait changé la couleur de sa tenue : son pantalon était en toile noire, rentrée dans ses chaussettes, et son débardeur blanc – d'après ce que lui laissait voir la couverture, qui gardait jalousement ce secret enfermé au creux de son sein. Ses yeux continuèrent son ascension jusqu'à arriver à sa queue de cheval, presque plantée comme un i afin de ne pas la gêner et de lui dégager complètement la vue, même s'il subsistait quelques mèches rebelles. Il redescendit ensuite et fit un arrêt sur image sur l'expression de son visage. Contrairement à la dernière fois où il l'avait vue, elle avait repris des couleurs. Tant mieux, pensa-t-il. Elle méritait de sourire jusqu'à en avoir mal aux zygomatiques plutôt que de pleurer à en crever.

Enfin, le générique arriva, abrégeant ses souffrances et coupant court à sa contemplation. Rabbit bailla et éteignit son cher DVD avant de s'asseoir en tailleur, face à David.

_Je t'écoute, sourit-elle.

_...

_David ? Je rêve ou tu boudes ? Na mais t'as quel âge, ma parole ? Bon, comme tu veux, soupira-t-elle en constatant qu'il n'était pas décidé à répondre.

La jeune femme se leva alors et rangea les quelques affaires qui trainaient – elle était loin d'être bordélique, sans être pour autant maniaque même si certaines fois Natasha se posait la question, subissant les crises d'une Rabbit en furie simplement parce qu'elle avait laissé trainer un verre. Une fois fini, Rabbit se tint de nouveau devant David, poing sur les hanches. Ce dernier était nonchalamment assis, une expression de je-m'en-foutiste absolu sur le visage.

_T'arrêtes de jouer ton Jean-Jacques ?

_Non.

_T'as parlééééé !

_Non.

_Ah ouais ? Illusion oreillale ?

_Illusion quoi ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

_On s'en fout.

Il sourit devant son air résolu. Il était étonné par son changement d'attitude. Elle était lunatique. Mais il n'y prêta pas attention. Il préférait largement cette Rabbit là, plein d'entrain et de joie de vivre, plutôt que la Rabbit abattue.

_Tu m'dis pourquoi t'es là ? reprit-elle.

_J'voulais savoir si tu savais où est Timo.

_Oui.

_Bah vas-y, dis le moi ! s'impatienta le guitariste en voyant qu'elle ne continuait pas.

_En Allemagne ! sourit-elle de toutes ses dents, fière de sa connerie.

_Ah, ah, trop drôle, bouda-t-il.

_Je trouve aussi. J'ai été à bonne école. C'est Nat ma prof.

_Bon et sinon, sans déconner ?

_Je sais pas.

_Tout ça pour ça ?

_Bah … Ouais.

_Je vais la tuer !

A ce moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit dans un grincement, laissant apparaître Natasha, suivie de peu par Frank.

_Frankyky !

_Merci pour moi, bouda Natasha.

_Je t'aime, quiche lorraine.

_C'est ça, concombre volant.

_Quoi ? demandèrent-elles en chœur en voyant les regards surpris des garçons.

_Non, rien, répondit Frank.

_J'l'ai trouvé au bord de la route, en train de faire les poubelles, dit Natasha en désignant Frank. Il m'a fait pitié, alors je l'ai ramené.

_Ah, cette Nat, toujours là pour héberger les chiens errants.

_Hey ! s'insurgea Frank.

Les filles rigolèrent tandis que David sourit.

_Faux frère ! Tu pourrais m'aider au lieu de te marrer ! se plaignit Frank.

_Désolé, vieux, c'est pas mes oignons.

_D'ailleurs t'as bien l'odeur, Frank, se moqua Natasha. Dis donc Rabbit, ne me dis pas que tu viens de regarder ton navet, enchaina la brune.

_Comment ça « navet » ? C'est pas un navet ! C'est le plus zoli film de tous les temps ! Attends nan mais Anastasia quoi, si c'est pas une sublime histoire !

_Ouais, à d'autre.

_Connaaaaaaaaaaaaaaasse ! Les gars, vous aimez, vous, au moins ?

_Euh … C'est une question de piège ? demanda Frank.

_Daviiiiiid ! Dis quelque chose…

_Quelque chose ?... essaya ce dernier.

_Pffff. Vous êtes méchants ! Bande de malotrus ! J'irai me plaindre ! A … ch'ais pas encore qui, mais j'le ferai quand même, na !

Ils rigolèrent devant sa moue enfantine. Natasha s'assit sur un des accoudoirs du canapé et Frank se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil.

_Hey, Rabbit, l'interpella ce dernier, faut que j'te demande quelque chose.

_Trop tard. Fallait y penser avant de critiquer mon dessin animé !

_Désolé, rigola-t-il pour se faire pardonner. C'est un magnifique dessin animé que j'regardais – contre mon gré … - quand j'avais quatre ans !

_Pfff. Bouffon, il était pas encore sorti. Bon allez, accouche, ch'uis d'humeur gentille d'un coup.

_Merci, majesté.

_J't'en prie, esclave.

_Heeeeeeeey !

_Huhu ! Pas d'ma faute, tout le monde m'aime, je suis super sollicitée, comme une reine ! sourit-elle. Hey au fait, Nat – deux s'condes Frankyky, ça sera ta punition, tiens ! –, tu saurais pas où est Timo par hasard ?

_Timo ? Ah, euh, bah, nan, je sais pas. Pourquoi j'le saurais d'ailleurs ? J'l'ai pas vu, limite si j'le connais ! Pis ch'uis pas sa mère, hein. Et j'vous jure que ch'uis pas non plus sa copine ! D'ailleurs pourquoi j'le voudrais ? C'est vrai, ch'uis sûre c'est un clodo, lui… Et j'lui ai pas mis non plus de puces, hein… débita-t-elle à la vitesse de l'éclair.

_Natasha ? Calmos. C'était juste une simple question. T'es pas au commissariat, là. T'inquiète, aucun keuf ne passera le seuil de cette porte vivant. David le cherche, c'est tout.

_Ah…

Rabbit lui jeta un regard suspicieux puis reporta son attention son Frank.

_Rabbiiiiiiiit… pleurnicha-t-il. Tu saurais pas ce qu'a Tatiana ?

_Tia ? Bah rien, pourquoi ?

_Si elle avait rien, elle m'éviterait pas.

_Oh. Effectivement. Mais… Elle t'évite ?

_Rabbit ! C'est pas drôle, merde !

_Désolée, répondit-elle en ravalant son petit sourire. Hm. Non, je sais pas ce qu'elle a. J'la trouve pas changée. Tu la trouves changée, toi ? demanda-t-elle à Natasha.

_Elle est pas plus bizarre que d'habitude.

_Voilà ! Je serai toi, je lui parlerai.

_Difficile à faire. Elle me calcule même plus.

_Alors c'est que t'as du faire quelque chose qui lui a pas plu.

_Pas plu du tout, même ! renchérit Natasha.

_Donc c'est d'ma faute ! Mais le problème, c'est que j'ai rien fait !

_C'est pas bien de mentir, glissa David comme si de rien n'était.

_Mais si, j'te jure ! Ou en tout cas je n'vois absolument pas ce que j'ai pu faire pour la vexer. Pis de quoi j'me mêle, toi ?

_Calme les enfants, rigola Natasha.

A ce moment, le portable de David sonna. Il décrocha et Frank en profita pour taquiner Rabbit au sujet de son ours en peluche. Affirmant son âme de gamine sans faille, elle lui tira la langue et lui lança un « pas touche, c'est mon mien n'à moi ! ». Il riait encore lorsque David raccrocha.

_Timo est au studio !

_Bah tu vois qu'il était en Allemagne, sourit Rabbit.

_Au studio ? Vous créchez toujours là-bas ? demanda Natasha, ahurie.

_Bah… Ouais. On a nulle part où aller.

_Pour l'instant, ajouta Frank.

_Ouais.

Un silence s'installa, seulement gêné par le bruit du vent au dehors, le temps que germât une idée dans l'esprit de Natasha. Une idée géniale selon elle. Elle aussi allait participer à cette grande aventure. Elle aussi allait apporter son grain de sable à l'édifice, un grain de sable des plus importants qui remontera le moral et réchauffera les cœurs. Elle retint un sourire non propice à la situation et se promit d'en faire part plus tard à Rabbit.

_Au fait, sont où les autres gens ? demanda Rabbit.

_Là-bas, répondit évasivement David en parlant du studio.

_Mais… Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom vous laisser sortir ?

_Hey Harry, t'as pas mal à ta cicatrice ? la charria Frank, blasé.

_J'peux pas être Harry parce que lui fait son rebelle et ose prononcer le nom de … Voldemort… Ouuuuuuh…

David, Frank et Natasha explosèrent de rire devant son imitation du fantôme maléfique pas si bien réussie que ça, bras levés, dents sortis, yeux exorbités.

_Hey j'te signale que ch'uis une rebelle, je gueule quand faut sortir le chien, j'fais pas mes d'voirs, ça sert à rien, je fais peur aux vieilles dans la rue et j'suis même capable de prendre ma douche toute nue !

_Héhé, j'voudrai bien voir ça… glissa angéliquement David.

_Crève ! Na mais sans déconner.

_Et bien en parlant de ça…

_Il est venu nous voir, finit David, retrouvant ainsi tout son sérieux.

Sa phrase eut l'effet d'une bombe. Natasha se laissa tomber sur le canapé, glissant de l'accoudoir, bouche et yeux grands ouverts, et Rabbit se crispa, muscles tendus, avant de tourner lentement la tête vers David.

_Quoi ? lâcha-t-elle calmement, croyant dur comme fer avoir mal-ouï.

_Il est venu au studio lundi et nous a sorti tout un speech comme quoi il nous causerait jamais de torts…

_... que si on avait un problème, on pouvait et devait lui en parler…

_... qu'il nous laisserait pas dans la merde…

_... en gros qu'y avait un énorme malentendu.

_Merci, soupira Natasha.

_De rien, mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Frank.

_Vous venez de me donner le tournis !

Rabbit rigola - c'était bien la première fois que quelqu'un lui faisait le coup de finir les phrases d'un autre aussi longtemps - puis reporta son attention sur les garçons.

_Et vous le croyez ?

_Et bien…

Les deux jeunes hommes échangèrent un regard inquiet, comme pour savoir qui parlerait en premier. Finalement, David se décida et se jeta à l'eau, avec pour seule pensée hors contexte un : « adieu, monde cruel ! ».

_Faut bien avouer qu'au début il nous a pas mal aidé. Il nous a mis sous les projecteurs, il nous a sorti de la merde, il a même aidé Linke a oublié son ex – enfin, il a essayé, quoi... Sans lui, on ne serait pas là où on est aujourd'hui.

_Foutaises ! s'énerva brusquement Rabbit. Non mais ça va pas se passer comme ça. Pour qui se prend-il ? Tout ça parce qu'il voyait bien que grâce à vous il se ferait un sacré paquet ! A ses yeux vous n'êtes que des machines à sous ! Des distributeurs de billets ! Il se remplit les poches avec la sueur de votre front ! Merde les mecs, mais bougez-vous, ouvrez les yeux ! Il profite de vous, voilà tout ! Ecoutez-moi bien. Ecoutez bien, répéta-t-elle en articulant clairement et intelligiblement chaque syllabe, parce que je n'vais vous le dire qu'une fois, et je veux que vous ressortiez la même chose, mot pour mot, avec la même intonation de voix, au reste du groupe. Höfler est un menteur. Si vous êtes devenus ce que vous êtes, si vous êtes en haut aujourd'hui, ce n'est aucunement grâce à lui. Et ça ne le sera jamais. C'est vous qui avez du talent. C'est vous qui avez trimé pour arriver là. C'est votre musique que les fans aiment. C'est pas son prénom qu'elles scandent, hurlent, gueulent, vocifèrent pendant les concerts. C'est le votre. Limite si j'n'ai pas envie de dire que vous ne lui devez rien. Tout ce qu'il vous a apporté, c'est des emmerdes, et rien d'autre. Des emmerdes, des angoisses, et tout simplement d'la merde, au sens propre. Alors ôtez-vous cette idée farfelue de la tête, et tout de suite !

David et Frank restèrent scotchés sur leurs sièges, surpris par la colère de Rabbit. Ils revoyaient la jeune fille du début, qui se mêlait de leurs affaires alors même qu'elle ne savait rien d'eux. Cette jeune fille qui les avait harangués, qui s'était immiscée dans leur vie par la force, et qui n'était pas prête à en sortir. Cette fille n'avait pas changé, elle se tenait toujours devant eux. Ils furent ramenés sur terre par le rire de Natasha qui leur sembla disproportionné et totalement hors contexte.

_Tu les as chocapiqués à mort, là ! Ils vont jamais s'en souvenir. Tu veux pas recommencer et j't'enregistre, proposa-t-elle, tout sourire.

_Prout !

Natasha rit de plus belle, détendant les garçons. Les paroles de Rabbit se gravèrent en eux, leur insufflant un vent d'espoir, de courage et de détermination. Oui, elle avait raison, Höfler leur avait menti. Il s'était servi d'eux. Et ils avaient failli retomber dans son piège. Mais cette fois, ils étaient mieux préparés, et armés de la plus redoutable des armes : Rabbit. A côté d'elle, ils n'avaient presque plus rien à craindre en ce qui concernait Höfler. Ils lui faisaient peu à peu confiance.

_Bon allez, on va vous laisser, les filles. Avant qu'elle s'mette à nous trucider, ajouta Frank en aparté à David. On repassera peut-être d'ici la fin de la semaine, juste avant les vacances je pense. Et essayez de vous renseigner pour Tia s'il vous plait, finit-il, leur rappelant ainsi le but premier de sa visite.

_T'inquiète, répondit Natasha.

_Ouais, allez, houst ! Dewors ! Y en a qui ont cours, demain !

_Parle pour toi, rétorqua Natasha.

_Bon d'accord, j'la refais : y en a qui taffe demain ! Ca t'va ?

_C'est mieux, merci.

_J't'en prie.

_Tu bosses ? demanda David à Natasha.

_Mais on s'en fouuuut, se plaignit Rabbit, languissant fortement auprès de son lit.

_Faut bien payer le loyer.

_Hm, c'est sûr. Tu fais quoi comme job ?

_Ch'uis surveillante à mi-temps dans un collège, bougonna-t-elle, et sinon je travaille dans les maisons de quartier.

_T'aimes les gosses ? demanda David.

_Nan, bouda Natasha, provoquant le rire des garçons.

_'Tendez, 'tendez, 'tendez ! Moi aussi j'ai une question, frétilla Frank.

_Naaaaaaaaan, gémit Rabbit. Vous étiez censés partir, ajouta-t-elle en boudant.

_Tu nous fous à la porte ? s'exclama David, faussement outré.

_Bah… Ouais, sourit-elle impunément.

_Bah j'm'en fous, j'la pose quand même ! rétorqua Frank. Pourquoi vous partagez pas un appart à trois avec Tia ?

_Parce que le gouvernement est contre la polygamie, répondit Rabbit le plus sérieusement du monde.

_N'imp' toi ! rigola Natasha. C'est l'effet du manque de fatigue. L'oncle à Rabbit nous a proposé son appart, vu qu'il emménageait dans une maison. Et il a pensé à nous. 'Fin à elle plutôt. Mais c'est pareil.

_On allait pas refuser ! Le loyer est pas exorbitant, c'est un quartier calme, on est pas loin du centre ville, l'Uni est à dix minutes, même pas, en voiture, et le boulot à Nat est à deux pâtés de maison limite. La belle vie.

_Tatiana, quant à elle, n'a pas voulu, dans la mesure où l'Uni lui avait déjà décerné une chambre, du coup elle a préféré la garder. Puis c'est plus pratique pour elle, vu qu'elle a pas le permis.

_Ouais, et j'pouvais même pas l'amener, ajouta Rabbit, on n'a pas du tout les mêmes horaires. D'ailleurs c'est bien chiant, ça.

_Voilà, vous savez tout, messieurs ! Et j'vous préviens direct que vous pouvez vous brosser pour une fouille corporelle bande de Martine.

_Vous pouvez partir maintenant ? enchaina Rabbit, sans même laisser le temps aux garçons de rire.

_Nan mais je rêve ! s'exclama Frank avec un sourire aux lèvres.

_Maiiiis … Ch'uis fatiguée… geignit Rabbit pour toute justification.

Ils rirent devant son air de gamine, le nounours serré contre sa poitrine, la lèvre inférieure retroussée.

_Bon allez, on vous laisse. Bonne nuit les filles. Et merci … Debora, sourit impunément David avant se s'enfuir en courant devant son air de serial killeur, entrainant Frank à sa suite.

_Comment tu m'as appelé ? gueula-t-elle.

_Rabbit, les voisins !

_RAF ! T'as entendu c'que j'ai entendu ? Comment il a su mon prénom ? Han j'vais le tuer s'il ose ne serait-ce le redire qu'une seule putain de fois !

_Allez va t'coucher, rigola Natasha.

Rabbit acquiesça en maugréant. Mais sa colère s'envola directement lorsqu'elle sentit le confort douillet de son lit.


	19. Ich kann auch ohne dich Killerpilze

«_ Du denkst ich komm' zurück_  
_Täusch' dich nicht ich kann auch ohne_  
_ Ich lach' dich jetzt aus, du hast es dir versaut_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

20 Décembre 2007

Il la déshabilla lentement du regard et l'admira. Nue sous ses doigts, elle était incroyablement douce et mélodieuse. Il ne se passerait jamais d'un tel spectacle. Elle était d'une beauté plus que ravageante. Il caressa ses courbes enchanteresses avec envie. Elle lui appartenait corps et âme. A jamais. Il n'imaginait tout simplement plus la vie sans elle. Elle égayait ses journées et le réconfortait dans ses moments de peine. Elle était sa bouée de sauvetage quand il sombrait et son étoile lorsqu'il déprimait. Sans elle, il n'était plus rien. Elle le remplissait de bonhommie. Il vibrait avec elle. Il exultait avec elle. Il vivait avec et pour elle. Ils avaient vécus de magnifiques moments ensemble, et ses plus beaux souvenirs ne se passaient jamais sans elle. Elle était sa vie. Toute sa vie. S'il s'écoutait, il l'épouserait sur le champ.

Il la calla confortablement contre lui – sentir son corps contre le sien était toujours un réel plaisir, ils étaient en osmose totale – et approcha son visage du sien. Il traça une ligne imaginaire qui épousa la forme de ses courbes et sourit, heureux.

_Je t'aime, murmura-t-il.

_Je t'aime aussi, David.

Ce dernier se releva à la vitesse de l'éclair et se retourna pour faire face à Linke, un sourire bête collé aux lèvres.

_T'es con, ma parole ! J'ai cru qu'elle me répondait vraiment, ajouta-t-il, visiblement déçu que ce ne fut pas le cas.

_T'as déjà vu une guitare qui parle ? rigola Linke.

_Gnia, gnia, gnia.

David reprit sa guitare avec douceur, comme si c'était la prunelle de ses yeux, le plus cher trésor au monde, une des sept merveilles du monde, et la reposa sur son support, lui jetant un dernier regard amoureux.

_Allez, boude pas. J'vais te faire une confidence.

_T'as déjà dit la même chose à ta basse ? demanda David avec espoir.

_Euh… Non. Mais j'ai déjà… euh …

_Ouais, vas-y, cherche, et quand t'auras trouvé, appelle-moi.

Sur ce, David leva la tête d'un air exagérément hautain, et sortit de la pièce, devant Linke qui lui faisait un petit sourire pas si gêné que ça. Il parcourut les terrains sinueux où se cachaient monts et merveilles – des louis d'or, des saphirs, des émeraudes, et autres pierres précieuses, gravées ou non à l'effigie d'illustres rois ou empereurs – afin d'atterrir devant la caverne d'Ali Baba. Il s'apprêta à prononcer la formule magique, le célèbre « Césame, ouvre-toi », mais sa ravisa juste à temps en se rendant compte qu'il avait trop lu de romans d'aventures. Ce fut donc avec une allure imitant tant bien que mal la nonchalance que David entra dans la cuisine, là où se trouvait Timo, avec comme nouvelle pensée « aux grands maux, les grands remèdes ! », bien décidé à se plaindre.

_Linke, il est méssant, bouda David en s'asseyant aux côtés du MC.

_Il t'a vu déclarer ta flamme à ta gratte ?

_Comment tu sais ? s'étonna le guitariste en ouvrant de grands yeux, abandonnant son air de chien battu.

_On est tous au courant, David.

Ce dernier bégaya quelques mots, surpris, puis garda le silence. « La honte », pensa-t-il, las.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-il alors, afin de changer de sujet.

_Là ? Un p'tit banc en shit.

_T'as fait l'école du cirque, Timo, aujourd'hui.

_Enfin un qui reconnaît mon talent.

_Tu penses encore à Höfler ?

Le silence lui répondit. Timo trouva qu'à cet instant précis, ses mains étaient particulièrement intéressantes.

_Pas la peine de te faire du mal, Timo. On t'a répété ce que Rabbit nous a dit. Enfin… On a essayé, hein. On t'a rapporté l'essentiel, en gros. J't'en supplie, lui dis pas qu'on a pas retenu son speech mot pour mot ! J'tiens à la vie. Ch'uis sûr elle serait capable de tuer une mouche !

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Juri en entrant dans la cuisine pour se servir dans l'espèce de minuscule frigo qu'ils avaient.

_On a découvert que Rabbit était une assassinatrice de mouches !

_Gné ? grimaça Juri en tournant la tête vers David, le reste du corps toujours orienté vers le frigo.

_Bah quoi ?...

Juri secoua la tête, abandonnant l'affaire, et se redressa, une canette à la main. Il la décapsula, la mousse lui recouvrant les doigts. Il l'aspira sans un mot puis se retourna vers David, un air qui n'inspirait aucune confiance sur le visage. David s'attendit au pire et pria intérieurement pour sortir vivant de cette pièce.

_Alors comme ça, Linke t'a surpris ?

_Quoi ? Mais il s'en est vanté à tout le monde ou quoi ?

_Qui qui s'est vanté ? demanda Jan en arrivant, parlant très bien français comme à son habitude.

Il était suivi par Frank et un Linke hilare qui essayait vainement de se faire discret et de se cacher derrière le chanteur. Sauf que ses cheveux dépassaient largement.

_Toi ! J'vais t'buter !

_Voyons David. La violence ne résout rien. Tu sais très bien qu'il te faut canaliser ta rage et l'évincer dans une activité saine. Tu veux une pomme ? ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

_Bla, bla, bla. Remballe ta pomme empoisonnée, espèce de méchante reine. Me dis pas que t'as jamais dit « je t'aime » à ta basse ! relança-t-il, tenant coûte que coût à cette idée.

_Non. La dernière fois que je l'ai dit, c'était à…

Linke s'arrêta brusquement. Il avait failli prononcer son nom. Un vent glacial s'installa dans la cuisine, gelant les garçons les uns après les autres, givrant la bonne ambiance qui s'installait tranquillement. Un silence de mort tomba. L'atmosphère se refroidit, les garçons se crispèrent et se raidirent. Ils s'approchaient dangereusement du sujet tabou. Trop dangereusement. Un peu plus et la gaffe était faite. Irrémédiable. Inguérissable.

Linke baissa la tête sans un mot. Cause de cette tension, il se sentit mal. Ses blessures ravivées, son cœur se serra imperceptiblement. Il n'arriverait jamais à la mettre dans un tiroir. Malgré les années passées, elle était encore trop présente. Il souffrait toujours autant. Il avait essayé de l'oublier, de tenir sa promesse, mais sans aucun résultat très concluant. Il cachait sa douleur dans des sourires qu'il adressait aux autres, alors que le soir il rêvait de se pendre. Il s'était presque vautré dans le silence et faisait souvent le clown pour masquer ses souffrances. Le cœur piétiné par une femme sans remords. Pas à pas, il remontait la pente il était tombé de très, très haut.

Etre rempli d'_espoir_. Quel mot atroce et complètement vide. Combien de fois avait-il espéré se réveiller et tomber sur son visage d'ange endormi ? Combien de fois avait-il espéré entendre le son de sa voix ou celui, reconnaissable entre tous, de son rire ? Combien de fois avait-il espéré ouvrir la porte sur son visage souriant et aimant ? Combien de fois avait-il espéré pouvoir la reprendre dans ses bras et lui murmurer de tendres « je t'aime » au creux de l'oreille ? Trop de fois. Contrairement au célèbre dicton, l'espoir le tuait à petits feux. Sans remords. Sans pitié.

Il était faible. Il avait été faible devant elle, faible lors de son départ, et restait faible durant son absence. Il ne pouvait toujours pas se résoudre à vivre avec ce manque. Il l'avait aimée si fort qu'elle s'était gravée en lui, ineffaçable, telle une marque indélébile. Aucunes filles ne pouvaient la remplacer. Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives, il n'en avait trouvé aucune avec le même charisme, la même douceur, la même force.

Et il se permettait de prodiguer des conseils à Rabbit ! Etre de contradiction. Dépité de ne pouvoir s'auto-aider, il faisait son possible pour aider les autres. Cette fois, il espérait seulement que ça marcherait, car il savait à quel point la douleur pouvait être un poison nocif.

_Putain, les mecs, mais qu'est ce qu'on fait ? s'exclama brusquement Frank. C'est bon maintenant, c'est fini, elle est partie. On va pas ressasser le passé. Ok, elle nous manque des fois, ok, on pense encore à elle, mais c'est elle qui a choisi de nous laisser, de ne plus nous donner de nouvelles. C'est elle qui a coupé les ponts. Ca me tue de dire ça, autant que ça vous tue de l'entendre, mais c'est la réalité. On n'y peut rien. Aujourd'hui, on connaît d'autres personnes, on a assez d'emmerdes comme ça pour ne pas la rajouter. Elle est partie, point barre. C'est pas le diable non plus. Alors j'vois pas pourquoi ça serait un sujet tabou. Avec le temps, les blessures se cicatrisent, non ?

_Alors pourquoi ne prononces-tu pas son prénom ? demanda sèchement Linke.

La tension devint palpable. Malgré leurs dires, ils n'arrivaient pas à passer l'éponge. Le plus douloureux n'était pas le fait qu'elle fut partie, c'était qu'elle n'eut plus donné de nouvelles. Ils étaient tellement attachés à elle qu'ils étaient tombés de bien haut. Ils croyaient la connaître, mais les apparences étaient parfois bien trompeuses.

_Calmez-vous, les mecs, intervint Timo. Si elle a agi comme ça, c'est qu'elle avait sûrement une bonne raison. A sa place, j'aurais peut-être fait la même chose, qui sait ? On n'sait pas ce qu'elle a dans l'crâne.

_On n'sait plus… ajouta doucement Frank.

_En tout cas, je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'elle aurait pas aimé qu'on s'apitoie comme ça, avança Jan.

_Ouais, t'as raison ! approuva David. Elle aurait voulu qu'on se batte, qu'on continue notre chemin, qu'on poursuive notre rêve.

_Et qu'on ne s'engueule pas, compléta Juri.

A l'entente de cette dernière phrase, explicitement adressée à eux, Linke et Frank échangèrent un regard puis un sourire. L'orage était passé. Ne leur restait plus que l'amitié et la solidarité. Ils feraient tout pour les préserver.

_On s'en sort pas mal sans elle. Et aujourd'hui on a Rabbit, Natasha et Tatiana qui nous font d'jà bien chié, dit Jan, taquin.

_Ouais, et bientôt on sera débarrassés de Höfler ! s'exclama Juri avec espoir.

Les garçons sourirent. Espoir, encore lui… Mais à la pensée de Höfler, leurs visages se raidirent. Il croyait les manipuler, il allait bien voir, ils ne se laisseront pas faire.

[ … ]

22 Décembre 2007

Dans deux jours, les vacances ! Et pas n'importe lesquels, celles de Noel. Ils aimaient bien cette période de l'année. C'était l'occasion pour eux de revoir leurs familles, mais surtout, c'était ce beau moment empli de magie où, jeunes et vieux confondus, ils s'émerveillaient devant leurs cadeaux tous entreposés au pied de leur somptueux sapin. Plus que deux jours et ils pourront tous avoir le loisir de profiter de cet instant. Ils avaient hâte.

Ils conversaient avec joie, trépignant d'impatience, s'échangeant leurs listes au Père Noel. Tel des enfants, leurs yeux s'illuminaient. Oui, ils avaient vraiment hâte. Hâte de serrer leurs proches dans leurs bras, hâte d'ouvrir leurs cadeaux, hâte de voir les visages illuminés des gens qu'ils aimaient lorsque ces derniers ouvriraient leurs propres paquets, hâte de passer ce moment magique si apprécié en famille.

Alors que Jan leur partageait l'envie d'aller faire un peu de snow-board – chose qu'il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de faire depuis longtemps, trop longtemps à ses yeux -, une sonnerie retentit. Ils se turent, le temps de l'identifier. Puis ils échangèrent un regard pas très rassurés où pointaient l'inquiétude, l'appréhension et la crainte. Le fax. C'était mauvais signe.

_Putain, non… Pas avant Noel, gémit David.

_Faites que ce soit une bonne nouvelle, faites que ce soit une bonne nouvelle, pria Linke.

Car en effet, annonciateur de mauvaises nouvelles, le fax était haï et redouté de tous les membres du groupe. La première fois, ignorants et innocents comme ils étaient, ils avaient été ravis et enchantés de l'entendre. Légère musique comique, ils avaient eu de nombreux fous rire à cause d'elle. Mais au fur et à mesure, leur engouement s'était vite dissipé pour finir par s'éteindre définitivement et se muer en une folle appréhension. Ils savaient désormais parfaitement ce que cela signifiait. Höfler leur envoyait un ordre. Tel étant la définition d'un ordre, ils ne pouvaient s'y soustraire sans froisser quelques personnes haut placées et se fermer de nombreuses portes.

Prenant alors son courage à deux mains, l'aîné des six s'approcha quasi craintivement de la machine et en retira une feuille en papier. Seuls quelques mots y étaient inscrits de l'écriture gribouilleuse de Titenkov. Mais lourds de sens et remplis d'une totale désillusion. Ils détestaient cette écriture et tout ce qu'elle impliquait.

« Concerts le 26 à Hanovre

_le 27 à Cologne

_le 28 à Francfort

_le 29 à Berlin

Tournée russe en janvier : le 7 à Rostov

_le 8, 9 et 10 à Moscou

_le 11 à St Petersburg »

Juri stoppa là sa lecture et releva la tête. Les garçons étaient bouches bée, les bras ballants, yeux écarquillés. La feuille dans la main de Juri tremblait sous le coup de l'énervement. Höfler voulait les tuer à la tâche. Finalement, son amadouement n'ayant pas marché, il optait pour une toute autre technique et faisait payer cher les garçons de leur ténacité…


	20. Ring frei LaFee

« _Du glaubst, du gewinnst_  
_Weil du zu eitel bist_  
_Doch jetzt kriegst du das, _  
_Was du nie mehr vergisst_  
_Du denkst, ich bin schwach_  
_Doch du verarscht mich nicht_  
_Pass lieber mal auf_  
_Sonst knallt es füchterlich _»

Point de vue externer

Flashback

Ils frappèrent presque timidement à la porte et attendirent. Tels des enfants pris la main dans le sac, ils étaient crispés, se demandant de quelle façon ils avaient atterris ici. Ils ne savaient que faire ni où aller. Ils étaient perdus. Perdus dans le cercle vicieux du showbiz. Perdus dans les embrouilles de la célébrité. Ils avaient juste besoin d'être rattachés à la vie une vie simple et pourtant réconfortante où ils pouvaient entendre le son de la voix de personnes connues et appréciées. Une vie dans un endroit tranquille et chaleureux, loin de la froideur et de la rugosité de ce studio. Une vie terre à terre, loin des strass et des paillettes de la mondanité des stars, mais surtout loin, très loin des problèmes et du stress constant qu'une telle notoriété comportait. Une vie comme celle de tout le monde. Oui, que ne donneraient-ils pas pour être messieurs tout le monde… Parce que leur vie ne leur plaisait pas. Ne leur plaisait plus. Et tout ça à cause de Höfler et Titenkov. A cause d'eux, ils se sentaient seuls, salis, trahis, exploités. Mal. Très mal.

Alors, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, ce fut comme si le soleil apparaissait de nouveau, réchauffant leurs cœurs, les auréolant d'une lumière amicale. Ils respiraient de nouveau. Ils avaient besoin d'elle. Malgré leurs dires, ils avaient besoin d'elle. De la voir, de sa bonne humeur, de ses blagues vaseuses, de ses conseils avisés, de sa présence. Ils avaient besoin de s'occuper de quelqu'un d'autre qu'eux-mêmes, de se sentir utiles pour les autres.

Resplendissante dans sa fidèle tenue décontractée, des carreaux avaient pris possession de son pantalon en toile, un sourire ornait ses lèvres. Un sourire qui leur fit plaisir d'emblée. Peut-être que grâce à eux, elle l'avait retrouvé. Peut-être. Ils se plaisaient à croire une telle chose. Ils se plaisaient à croire qu'ils étaient devenus amis importants vitaux, même. Qui sait ? Ils avaient balayé leurs pensées premières. Ils ne voulaient pas se servir d'elle. Au contraire, ils avaient vraiment besoin d'elle. D'elle et de ses amies. De leurs sourires, de leurs rires, du son de leurs voix. De toute cette musique joyeuse qui les divertissait de leurs sombres pensées. Ils ne pouvaient rester cloitrés dans leur coin. La preuve, ils accouraient ici. Et rien que pour la voir aussi joyeuse, ils ne regrettaient pas leur venue et délaissèrent une partie de leurs sombres pensées.

_Hey ! Comment que ça va ? les salua-t-elle avec engouement, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres.

Son accueil chaleureux leur mit du baume au cœur. Ils virent la douleur dans ses yeux mais furent reconnaissants de ne pas entrer dans le vif du sujet. Pas tout de suite. Pas comme ça. Pas aussi brutalement. Ils savaient qu'elle était – quand elle le voulait – délicate. Et là, il le fallait. Alors malgré le fait que leur malaise et leur fatigue lui sautassent aux yeux, elle se tut, compatissante.

Et comme un écho, ils entendirent une petite voix répéter mot pour mot la même phrase. Ils baissèrent les yeux et virent une petite fille attachée à la jambe de Rabbit, un sourire espiègle aux lèvres, de petites boucles blondes lui cachant le visage qu'elle enfouit derrière la jambe de la jeune femme. Elle était mignonne dans sa petite robe. Timide, active, les yeux pétillants, elle leur plut d'emblée. Ils sourirent, les dernières traces de leur noirceur s'envolant loin d'eux au moins pour un moment.

_Rabbit, t'as un ver de terre sur la jambe ! s'exclama Jan.

_Essaie donc de traiter ma princesse de ver de terre de nouveau et j't'en fais manger un, répliqua-t-elle en souriant, les dents serrés.

_Oh, la fameuse princesse. Bonsoir, majesté, s'inclina Frank.

Jina gloussa et s'enfuit dans le salon, sous le rire de Rabbit. Et les sourires encore un poil crispés des garçons.

_Bon, vous rentrez ou vous restez devant la porte à faire le pied de gruge ?

_Hm. La deuxième proposition a l'air intéressante. Je pense qu'on va la tester… Hey, attendez-moi ! s'écria Linke en les voyant tous rentrer.

Arrivé dans le salon, il vit que ses amis étaient déjà tous installés. Ils lui sourirent de toutes leurs dents. Pour seule réponse, il leur tira la langue, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et bouda résolument.

_Z'êtes pas sympas…

_Il boude, le monsieur, commenta Jina à l'oreille de Rabbit.

_Chouette, on aura à manger pour ce soir comme ça !

_Baaaaaaaaaark ! Veux pas manger de boudin…

_Alors boude pas non plus, rigola Rabbit.

_Vous voulez quelque chose, les mecs ? leur proposa Natasha. On a fait le plein de bières, Rabbit pensait que ça vous ameuterait plus vite, elle avait hâte de…

_Natasha ! s'écria cette dernière, interrompant son amie avant qu'elle ne l'a mît encore plus mal à l'aise.

Les garçons sourirent. Elle avait hâte… de les voir ? La sensation de douceur au fond d'eux s'accentua. Ils étaient bien. Peut-être qu'elle aussi, elle les aimait bien. Peut-être qu'elle aussi avait besoin d'eux. Peut-être…

_Euh…

_Oui, Rabbit ? demanda Natasha, tout sourire en voyant que sa colocatrice ne trouvait rien à dire.

_Et bien, c'est que… Je t'ai déjà dit mille fois de ne pas laisser trainer ton paquet de cigarettes quand Jina est là ! s'exclama-t-elle grâce à une subite illumination en prenant la petite dans ses bras.

_Foutage de gueule ! Elle bougeait même pas !

_Timo ? Défends ta dulcinée si tu veux, mais, elle s'interrompit le temps de boucher les oreilles de Jina, redis encore une seule fois un gros mot devant ma princesse et j'te fais passer par la fenêtre, les couilles en premières, c'est clair ?

Timo déglutit bruyamment et acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Satisfaite, Rabbit permit de nouveau à Jina d'entendre.

_Rabbit ? C'est … C'est ta fille ? risqua timidement Juri, se faisant le porte parole du groupe, demandant tout haut ce que les autres pensaient tout bas.

Sans répondre ni donner aucune explication, Rabbit explosa de rire. Contaminée par son euphorie, Jina la suivit. Juri s'enfonça alors dans son siège tandis que les garçons échangeaient des regards surpris. Seule Natasha semblait à mi-chemin entre la lassitude et l'amusement devant une telle scène.

_Faites pas gaffe, ça lui prend souvent quand on lui pose la question. Ca les fait tripper qu'on les prenne pour mère et fille alors qu'elles sont seulement sœurs. Mais si ça peut vous rassurer, vous êtes pas les seuls à vous être fait avoir. Bon, quelqu'un m'aide pour les bières ? reprit-elle en se levant.

_J'arrive, sourit Timo en la suivant dans la cuisine.

Natasha le précéda et sortit le pack de bières du frigo. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à prendre des verres, Timo la bloqua contre le mur.

_Qu'est ce tu fous ? s'étonna-t-elle.

_J'voulais juste te dire merci.

_Ok mais c'est pas une raison pour me coller de cette façon.

_Genre ça te dérange…

_Là, tout de suite, oui. Les autres sont à côté.

_Oui mais justement, c'est encore plus excitant…

_Timo, non, se dégagea-t-elle non sans peine ni douceur.

_Pourquoi ? Si t'es encore vénère pour la dernière fois, j'm'excuse, j'aurais pas du t'dire ça, mais j'étais pas trop moi-même.

_Non, Timo, c'est pas ça.

_C'est quoi alors ?

_Je… Ecoute, je veux plus continuer.

_Quoi ?

_On a dit que toi et moi, c'était purement sexuel, tu te souviens ?

_Oui…

_Et bien j'ai rencontré quelqu'un.

_Oh… Et alors ? se reprit le jeune homme. Ch'uis pas ton copain, on a aussi dit qu'on pouvait voir qui on voulait.

_Oui, sauf que là, c'est pas qu'une histoire de sexe, si tu vois c'que j'veux dire…

_Alors t'es en train d'me dire qu'à cause d'un Brian coincé du cul, on peut plus s'retrouver à l'hôtel ?

_J'te permets pas de dire ça de lui ! Mais oui, t'as tout compris. Le sexe entre nous, c'est fini.

Sans ajouter un mot de plus, elle attrapa le pack de bière et retourna dans le salon, laissant un Timo blessé dans son amour propre, planté en plein milieu de la cuisine, comme déconnecté de la réalité. Ses illusions, érigées si durement, s'effondrèrent d'un coup. Il baissa les yeux, la tête bourdonnant de faux espoirs. Il avait cru des chimères. Elle n'était pas comme il se l'était imaginé. Et si Natasha changeait, qui pouvait lui garantir que Tatiana et Rabbit ne changeraient pas ? Qui pouvait lui assurer qu'elles étaient telles qu'elles et qu'elles ne jouaient pas un double jeu ? Personne. Il se retrouvait de nouveau dans le noir.

Timo releva la tête. Ce n'était que du sexe après tout. Il ne devait pas se laisser abattre. Des filles, il n'avait qu'à claquer des doigts pour en avoir un tas à ses pieds. Elles étaient comme des mouches, s'agglutinant autour d'une carcasse d'animal mort. Et lui était cette carcasse. Triste comparaison qui le ramena brutalement à la réalité. Oui, ils vivaient dans un monde de brut. Mais lui s'en sortirait en combattant dur comme fer. Et s'il n'avait personne à ses côtés, personne pour l'encourager, lui susurrer de tendres mots à l'oreille, aucun corps contre lequel se lover, alors tant pis. Il n'en avait pas besoin. C'était un solitaire dans l'âme. Ou du moins allait-il en donner l'apparence. Car les apparences faisaient tout de ce monde-là. Elles étaient maitresses de l'humanité.

_Ah bah je vois que vous vous en êtes enfin remis, sourit Natasha en posant les bières sur la petite table, comme si de rien n'était, et en voyant que Rabbit et Jina ne riait plus autant.

_Oui, c'est bon. J'étais en train de présenter les gars à ma princesse.

Timo revint alors s'asseoir discrètement, au même moment où la porte d'entrée claqua, laissant apparaître quelques secondes plus tard Tatiana, emmitouflée dans son manteau, l'écharpe sur le nez, un sac à la main.

_J'ai les films, les filles ! Oh, salut les mecs. J'savais pas que…

_Tiaaaaaaaa ! s'écria Jina en lui sautant dessus.

_Hey, ma grenouille ! J'savais pas que t'étais là toi aussi. Vous faites une p'tite fête surprise ? Vous auriez pu me le dire, quand même.

_Si c'est une fête surprise, t'es pas censée le savoir, Tia, sourit Rabbit. Mais non, c'est pas ça, désolée ! Jina avait envie de venir nous voir ma mère l'a déposé pour la nuit. Et les garçons avait plutôt besoin de nous voir je pense. Enfin à vrai dire, j'sais pas.

Voyant qu'ils hésitaient à parler devant Jina et à donner de plus amples explications, Natasha vint à leur secours.

_Bon, et si on commandait des pizzas pour tout ce p'tit monde ?

_Ouiiiiiiii ! s'enthousiasma Jina – et David.

[ … ]

Après avoir mangé et bien rit, Rabbit usa des pieds et des mains pour coucher Jina. Profitant du large quart d'heure de libre – temps que mettait la jeune femme pour border sa petite sœur et lui lire une histoire -, Tatiana se leva et commença à débarrasser, laissant Natasha et les garçons discuter tranquillement. Sans un mot et après avoir pris son courage à deux mains, Frank se leva et la suivit, résolu à briser la glace et à comprendre.

_Hm… Tu veux de l'aide ?

_Ah, c'est toi. Non. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, ni de ton aide, ajouta-t-elle.

Frank se tut mais ne bougea pas pour autant. Il sentit que cette phrase avait un sens caché bien plus profond qu'une simple histoire de débarrassage de table.

_Tatiana… Pourquoi tu m'évites ?

_Je ne t'évite pas.

Frank soupira. Si elle n'avouait pas, il ne pourra pas comprendre. Il s'appuya contre le mur nonchalamment et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

_Laisse-moi passer, reprit Tatiana quelques secondes plus tard en voulant sortir de la cuisine, affrontant méchamment Frank du regard.

_Non. Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit pourquoi tu es si froide et distante.

_J'n'ai pas de temps à perdre avec des gamineries pareilles.

_Gamineries ? C'est moi qui joue les gamins alors que c'est toi qui boude et agis puérilement ?

_Oui, répondit-elle sans se démonter.

_Tu te moques de moi ! gronda-t-il.

Tatiana se tassa sur elle-même, sentant un orage arriver. Elle ne voulait pas lui parler, elle voulait seulement l'esquiver le plus possible. Le voir lui faisait mal. Elle ne laissait rien paraître pour ne pas alarmer les filles. Et elle savait d'avance que si elle leur disait que quelque chose n'allait pas, ni une, ni deux, elles sauteraient sur Frank et l'étriperaient. Et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle souhaitait. Par ailleurs, elle voulait encore continuer à voir les garçons, et ne surtout pas priver ses amies de leurs visites. Alors elle se taisait, et attendait presque impassiblement que Frank daignât lui céder le passage. Ce dernier souffla et se radoucit.

_Tia, si tu ne m'expliques pas ce qui ne va pas, je ne peux pas deviner…

_Tia ? Qui a dit que tu avais le droit de m'appeler comme ça ?

Cette réplique, elle était fière de pouvoir l'utiliser à son escient. Elle avait un jour vu Natasha la balancer à quelqu'un. Elle venait de puiser le courage incroyable de la lui jeter à la figure, imitant son amie à la perfection. Seules ses lèvres tremblaient un peu, preuve de son trouble profond.

_Merde, mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? s'énerva Frank, irrité de son incompréhension et de la soudaine froide assurance de la jeune femme.

_Rien. Tu n'as absolument rien fait. C'est bien ça que je te reproche… ajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

_Quoi ? Vas-y, développe !

_Tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te bousille tes vacances ? Ah mais nan c'est vrai, tu t'en fous. Tu n'penses qu'à toi. Toi et ta chérie. Pfff qu'est ce que j'ai pu être conne…

_Non, ne dis pas ça. Et quelle chérie ? De qui parles-tu ?

_Ton ex.

_Leo ?

Le regard noir de Tatiana lui répondit et l'assura de la justesse de son hypothèse.

_Qui t'a parlé d'elle ?

Tatiana ne répondit pas, blessée qu'il ne démentît rien. Une fois de plus elle s'était fait avoir. Il l'avait dupée. Et elle, pauvre jeune femme sans défense, elle ne le mordra pas en retour. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle baissa la tête et força le passage en lui donnant un coup d'épaule. Elle réussit à la faire chanceler et en profita pour sortir de cette maudite cuisine.

[ … ]

_L'homme aux yeux bleu rit. Et de son rire jaillit une fleur. De toutes les couleurs, elle éblouissait les autres de son soleil intérieur. En voyant le fruit de sa joie, l'homme aux yeux bleu se sentit transporté de bonheur. Mais le lion, lui, rugit de colère. Cette fleur allait le mener à sa perte. Avant même qu'il n'ait pu faire un pas vers elle et la manger, l'homme aux yeux bleu s'avança et s'agenouilla devant la fleur. Il la regarda avec amour et caressa ses douces pétales. Puis, de sa grosse voix, il lui dit : « Fleur, je te baptise Jina ». Le lion, à l'entente de ce nom magique, leva la tête vers le ciel et lança un hurlement de désespoir. Jina grandit jusqu'à atteindre la taille d'un arbre. Ses nombreuses couleurs créèrent un arc-en-ciel et là, le lion, apeuré, sentit qu'il devenait minuscule. Jina venait de sauver le monde et l'homme aux yeux bleu du redoutable lion.

_Encore ! s'enthousiasma Jina en tapant des mains, les mêmes étoiles habituelles dans les yeux à la suite de cette histoire.

_Ma Princesse, tu connais cette histoire quasi par cœur… soupira Rabbit.

_Mais, Rabbit, toplait…

_Non, il est temps de dormir. Sinon j'appelle le lion et il viendra te manger !

Jina poussa un petit cri de peur et se couvrit la tête de son drap. Rabbit rigola – sa petite sœur se faisait avoir à chaque fois -, la borda correctement, et lui embrassa le front avant de sortir de sa chambre. Elle retourna ensuite dans le salon, après être passée par la cuisine se prendre une bière. Mais une fois revenue, elle capta de suite l'intense tension. Elle fronça les sourcils et décida de l'ignorer – du moins, pour le moment.

_A y est, elle est couchée.

_Toi aussi, t'es parée pour aller dormir, la taquina Linke.

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Ch'uis pas en pyjama.

_A chaque fois qu'on vient t'es dans une tenue comme ça.

_Bah ouais mais c'est décontract'. Pis ch'uis pas à poil quand même !

_Ouais, c'est bien dommage, glissa Jan.

_Crève, rigola Rabbit. Bon, désolée, j'avais des gaufres à vous proposer mais… faut dire que Jina est passée avant vous.

_C'est pas grave, t'inquiète, sourit David.

Rabbit lui rendit son sourire et s'assit en face des garçons. Elle releva silencieusement que ni Timo ni Frank n'avait prononcé un mot. Tout comme Natasha et Tatiana. Anguille sous roche, elle se promit d'enfiler son haut de forme et de percer l'énigme, faisant suinter la vérité. Mais pour le moment, elle laissa Hercule Poirot de côté et dévisagea les garçons.

_Ca va ? s'enquit-elle en voyant leurs visages fatigués et leurs yeux soudainement éteints.

Le silence lui répondit. Chacun était dans ses pensées. Et pour deux d'entre eux, elles étaient encore plus noires qu'à l'allé.

_Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Pour toute réponse, Juri se réveilla et farfouilla dans sa poche afin de lui tendre une feuille chiffonnée, apparemment ouverte et refermée de nombreuses fois, pliée en quatre. Rabbit l'attrapa sans un mot et la lut. Tout d'abord, elle ne comprit pas la signification de ces dates accolées à ces noms de ville. Puis la lumière se fit. Elle releva la tête et regarda le groupe, éberluée.

_C'est bien ce à quoi je pense ?...

David hocha tristement la tête. Le désappointement se lut dans ses yeux.

_Il n'a pas osé ?...

_De quoi ? demanda Natasha, piquée par la curiosité.

Personne ne vit le regard assassin que lui lança Timo.

_Höfler les envoie en tournée. Mais c'est absurde ! reprit-elle à l'encontre des garçons. Pendant les fêtes, personne n'ira vous voir ! Il est né comme ça ou il a pris trop de coke ? Mais il a un poids chiche dans le crâne, ce mec, c'est pas possible autrement !

_Tu comprends pourquoi on a voulu vous voir… expliqua Jan.

_On pouvait pas rester à se morfondre au studio. Alors on a décidé de se morfondre chez vous, histoire de vous déprimer à votre tour, ajouta Linke.

En réponse à cela, Frank et Timo pensèrent secrètement qu'ils auraient mieux fait de s'abstenir. Il y avait des vérités à ne pas connaître.

_J'ai une idée, déclara Tatiana en reposant la feuille qu'elle tenait dans les mains. Pendant les vacances de Noël, les gens sont en famille. C'est la réunion annuelle, si on la manque, on s'fait tuer, alors ils ne laisseraient pas leurs gosses ou ne délaisseraient pas leur famille pour un concert – sans vouloir vous vexer. Hm, du moins je ne pense pas, tempéra-t-elle. En tout cas, vous aurez peut-être celui de Berlin à assurer, sachant que c'est la capitale et que les news vont vite là-bas. Mais avec un peu de chance, je réussirai à empêcher et annuler les autres. Une rumeur est si vite lancée… Que dites-vous de « un imbécile a voulu faire une farce et faire croire aux fans des NT qu'ils faisaient un concert » ? Oui, ça va le faire.

Durant sa prise de parole, ses yeux étaient passés sur le visage des cinq garçons cinq parce qu'elle avait soigneusement fait attention à ne pas regarder Frank. Ce dernier ne dit rien, déçu, tandis que les autres réfléchissaient, plein d'espoir.

_Ca serait génial… dit Juri.

Tatiana sourit puis continua.

_Par contre pour la Russie, je n'sais pas. Je peux toujours me renseigner mais je ne sais pas trop comment ça marche. J'n'y connais pas grand-chose…

_C'est pas grave, c'est déjà ça, t'inquiète, la rassura Linke. Tu fais déjà beaucoup, merci.

Tatiana hocha la tête avec un petit sourire timide et se tut, le feu aux joues.

_Qu'on puisse au moins voir nos familles. Mes parents étaient déjà pas chauds pour que j'me lance dans la musique alors si, en plus, je rate les fêtes de fin d'années, ma mère me tue, exagéra David.

_Les mecs, ça peut pas continuer comme ça, décréta Rabbit. Il vous faut un avocat. Il faut que vous traîniez Höfler et Titenkov dans les tribunaux. C'est plus possible.

Les garçons se turent et échangèrent un regard, cherchant en l'autre un appui, une réponse.

_Je peux vous conseiller quelqu'un.

_Pourquoi pas toi ?

_Voyons, Janou ! Je ne suis qu'en première année de droit, je ne suis même pas arrivée au milieu de l'année. Je n'ai ni les capacités, ni les connaissances requises pour assurer votre défense. Et c'n'est même pas sûr qu'un tribunal veuille de moi comme avocate – pour le moment en tout cas. Jusqu'à maintenant j'essayais de mettre en application ce que m'enseignaient mes profs. Mais j'avoue être dépassée par les évènements. Vous ne pouvez plus rester comme ça. Dès demain je contacterai maître Fuchschlau, vous verrez, c'est un avocat renommé.

_Tu le connais ? T'as déjà eu affaire à lui ?

_On peut dire ça comme ça. Ma tante l'a eu lorsqu'elle a voulu divorcer. Une sale affaire ça aussi, elle était bien dans la merde, et il a réussi à l'en sortir, limite en un claquement de doigt. Je vous jure qu'il est bon. Il sait parfaitement ce qu'il fait. Croyez-moi, c'est l'homme qu'il vous faut.

Elle leur sourit pour essayer de les rassurer et les encourager mais leur inquiétude était toujours présente. David avait le visage rivé sur l'extérieur, bloqué sur les flocons de neige qui commençaient doucement à tomber du ciel, laissant ses pensées dériver sans entraves. L'atmosphère s'alourdit. Les différentes émotions négatives émanant des garçons emplissaient la pièce, étouffant les filles.

_Bon, je crois que je vais vous donner votre cadeau de Noël maintenant du coup, déclara Natasha.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers l'armoire de sa démarche élancée. Elle fouilla quelques secondes dedans et en tira une clé, agrémentée d'un petit ruban rouge.

_C'est quoi ? demanda Jan.

_Une clé.

_Sans dec ! Mais … pour quoi faire ?

_Ce sont les clés de votre nouvelle maison.


	21. Ich sing nicht Fler feet Doreen

« _Ich sing nicht mehr für dich_  
_Siehst du die Schmerz in meinem Gesicht ?_  
_Jedes Lied erinnert mich dich_  
_Ich will dich vergessen, so hart wie's ist_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

5 Janvier 2008

Musique dans les oreilles, Rabbit se laissa aller à sa rêverie. Après avoir fait le bilan de 2007, elle imagina ce que pouvait être 2008. Elle espérait la réussite, des rires, de solides amitiés, l'amour, mais surtout plus de souffrances. De toute façon, avec ce qu'elle avait déjà subi, elle pensa que ce ne pouvait pas être pire. Elle revit rapidement ses fêtes de fin d'années : réjouissantes ennuyantes. Voilà quelque chose au moins qui ne changeait pas. Contrairement à elle. L'inconstance de l'être humain, elle la connaissait bien. Stupeur, tristesse, aboulie, elle avait tout vu. Et se pointait maintenant le soulagement, la résolution, le bien-être après la torture. Son chagrin n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Presque oublié presque. Il ne lui restait plus aucunes grosses cicatrices. Juste une douce mélancolie et un picotement au cœur de moins en moins douloureux, qui la grattait encore, mais pas au point de s'arracher le cœur à mains nues, regrettant simplement la partie d'elle-même qui s'en était allée avec lui. Ca désormais elle le savait. Elle l'avait trop idéalisé. Joshua. Dieu aide. Lui l'avait enfoncé dans son désespoir. Et elle avait vraiment cru qu'il pouvait être de nature divine. Or un Dieu ne faisait jamais de mal. Triste désillusion. Elle avait rêvé d'une perfection inexistante, lui accordant des qualités qu'il était bien loin de posséder. Et ses défauts à ses yeux apparaissaient comme magiques et enchanteurs. Si c'était ça l'amour, c'était quelque chose de bien vain.

Elle ne l'aimait pas lui. Non, elle aimait l'idée d'un lui. Importante nuance qui lui ravivait le cœur. Soulagement intensif. Bonheur éphémère. Espoir inassouvi. Il avait réussi à la harponner et en faire ce que bon lui semblait. Mais elle s'était détachée, pour son plus triste bonheur. Dorénavant elle attendait. Attente de caresses. Attente de mots doux. Attente de chaleur dans ce rude hiver. Attente de tendresse. Besoin d'aimer et d'être surtout aimée en retour. Véritablement. Elle se foutait des chimères. Conscience d'un désenchantement absolu. Espoir d'utopie. Rêves incompatibles avec ce monde de brut. Elle voulait vivre sa vie et non pas vivre de ses rêves. Profiter le plus possible. Car à la fin, à force de tout le temps tout remettre au lendemain, on se rendait compte avec plus de convictions de notre misérable vie. Certes, elle était encore jeune. Mais qui savait ce que l'avenir lui réservait ? Qui pouvait lui assurer que demain elle sera encore là ? Personne. Alors elle voulait au moins goûter une fois à l'Amour, avec un grand a. Trouver un Roméo, un Tristan, un Pyrame. Savoir ce que ressentait Juliette, Yseute, Thisbé. Attendre, point final.

Mais à quoi bon ? Aimer c'était saigner. Des larmes de sang qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux pour mourir aux commissures de ses lèvres. Saigner de tout son être. A chaque instant. Jusqu'à ne plus avoir de sang, de sang salé, de larmes ensanglantées. Jusqu'à être vide de tous sentiments. Jusqu'à ressembler à une loque humaine. Saigner à en mourir.

Et aimer c'était aussi gifler. Prendre la plus belle des baffes en pleine gueule. La plus grande désillusion du monde. Car une fois réveillé, la conscience de cette connerie nous sautait à la gueule. La réalité nous donnait un coup énorme, nous abrutissant tout en nous sortant de notre transe. Mais malgré la rudesse de ce sentiment, Rabbit voulait y goûter de nouveau. Aussi fou que cela pût paraître. A partir du moment où ce poison nous contaminait, on ne pouvait s'en défaire. On avait beau souffrir, on se relevait après chaque coup bas pour se jeter dans la gueule fétide de ce loup inhumain qu'était l'amour. La noblesse ne résidait pas dans le sentiment même, mais dans l'acharnement que les gens mettaient à vouloir y accéder coûte que coûte. Rabbit y compris.

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, elle ne travestissait plus la réalité. Elle pensait encore à lui, mais comme à un mauvais rêve. Elle souriait. Sans contrainte. Avec plaisir. Pour elle, pour ses amis, pour sa princesse. Inconsciemment, la joie de vivre et la tendre candeur de Jina lui avait fait l'effet d'un électrochoc pour la ramener parmi les siens et laisser les ombres l'environnant constamment s'en aller enfin, emportant leur noirceur avec elles. Oui, elle souriait. Même si autour d'elle, la joie n'était pas toujours au rendez-vous.

A nouvel an – passé avec ses amis -, Rabbit avait fait la connaissance de Philipp. Philipp, c'était des yeux noirs comme la nuit, des cheveux foncés comme l'ébène, un sourire enchanteur, une voix envoûtante. Philipp, c'était l'ami de Natasha. Un ami particulier. Ni gentil, ni méchant, juste normal. Rien d'exceptionnel. Tout le contraire de la sulfureuse brune. Rabbit avait laissé couler. Que faire de toute façon ? Natasha ne quittait plus son nouveau joujou. Pourtant une douce mélancolie emplissait son regard. Plongée dans ses souvenirs, il lui était arrivé plus d'une fois de perdre le fil d'une conversation. Ses rêves étaient peuplés de corps brûlants, de soupirs de plaisir, de bien-être extrême aux côtés d'un homme qu'elle avait repoussé – pour son bien.

Tout le contraire de Tatiana, qui se voyait repoussée à son tour. La douce et naïve Tatiana qui croyait encore et toujours que quelque part, dans une contrée lointaine, son Prince Charmant viendrait lui déclarer sa flamme et la ravir pour l'emmener dans son château, dans son conte de fées. S'imaginant en Cendrillon, en Blanche Neige, en Belle aux bois dormant, elle était malheureusement consciente que dans chacune de ces histoires se tapissait une ombre qui se relèverait au moment où elle se croirait en sécurité pour la harceler et lui causer le plus de torts possibles. Car dans chaque histoire, un méchant sévissait. Qu'il eut un crochet, une verrue ou une jambe de bois, il n'était jamais bon de le côtoyer. Tel était le reflet de la vie. Sauf que les histoires réelles ne finissaient pas toujours bien. Les gens ne vivaient pas tous heureux et n'avaient pas tous beaucoup d'enfants. Bien souvent la vie était impitoyable et dévorait les meilleurs d'entre nous. Et le simple de fait de dire que c'était la vie n'était pas une excuse.

Paradoxalement, cette petite fille emprisonnée dans un corps de femmes avec des rêves de princesse était celle qui jouait le mieux son rôle. Triste rôle d'une Princesse enfermée dans la condition de roturière seule et sans amant. Evidemment qu'elle avait des vues sur un Prince. Il l'avait vue, il l'avait remarquée, il l'avait abordée, lui avait tendue la main, l'avait mise en confiance pour, au final, s'éloigner dans un courant d'air. Balayé par des mots, l'arme la plus puissante au monde. Même s'il ne comprenait pas, même s'il ne voyait rien. Elle avait mis un trait d'honneur à l'écarter d'elle. Elle ne s'entourait jamais de traitres ou de menteurs. Même s'il n'en était pas un. Car au final, il ne lui avait rien promis, il ne lui avait rien dit. Il avait juste fait preuve de gentillesse. Et cette qualité se retournait contre lui. Englué dans un système quasi politique où sa passion était reléguée au second plan, ce fameux Prince ne voulait pas comprendre. Pas tout de suite. Trop de problèmes l'assaillaient. Trop de choses les absorbaient.

Nevada Tan avait rempli sa dernière salle de 2007 le 29 décembre à Berlin. Ils avaient pu fêter Noël en famille, même s'ils avaient essayé de cacher au maximum leurs humeurs pour ne pas plomber l'ambiance. Et, suite à ce concert, ils avaient immédiatement repris la route pour célébrer la nouvelle année, chacun de leur côté, vaguant à leurs activités, à ce qu'ils avaient prévus – ou pas. Frank avait fait la fête avec ses amis et sa famille – après avoir roulé plus longtemps mais aussi plus rapidement que ce que la limite autorisait, pour pouvoir être à l'heure chez lui, à Heidelberg - David s'était envolé pour le Tower Bridge de Londres Jan s'était amusé en comité restreint Juri était allé sur la plage, sur une petite île du nord de l'Allemagne Linke avait fait la fête comme un jeune de son âge et Timo, lui, s'était contenté de dormir. Mais ils avaient un point en commun : ils avaient tous pensé aux filles lors des douze coups de minuit, sonnant le gong de nouvelles aventures, d'un nouvel espoir. Certains avaient eu le cœur plus serré que d'autres, la même question dans la tête : pourquoi ?

Timo était blessé de s'être fait renvoyé comme un vulgaire déchet. Ce « collectionneur de curiosités » avait récusé sa nature première qui consistait à s'emparer de l'infini diversité du monde féminin, goûtant chaque spécimen, jamais déçu car ne s'attendant jamais à rien, pour devenir un pseudo romantique, cherchant son idéale féminine, et ne la découvrant jamais car, par définition, l'idéal était introuvable. Mû par des sentiments contradictoires, il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser. Alors il attendait, immobile.

Tout comme aujourd'hui. Assis dans un canapé qui n'était pas le sien, à regarder une télé qui n'était pas la sienne, dans une maison qui ne lui appartenait pas. Ou qu'il n'avait pas l'impression de posséder. Tout lui était étranger. C'était trop bizarre de se dire qu'il était désormais chez lui. Natasha leur avait miraculeusement déniché un coin de paradis. Elle possédait plus que de simples relations pour leur avoir dégotté une telle maison. Immense, tranquille, faite pour eux. Timo ne voulait même pas savoir de quelle façon elle s'y était prise. A vrai dire, il ne souhaitait plus entendre parler d'elle. Pour le moment. La rancune était encore trop présente. Elle l'avait eu une fois, le séduisant lors d'une soirée pour finalement le laisser en plan au moment le plus excitant, à l'apogée du désir. Il avait essuyé l'ardoise sans un mot. Elle et son inconstance lui avait plu. Mais s'être fait piéger une deuxième fois, non, il ne le supportait pas. Rira bien qui rira le dernier.

[ … ]

_Oui ?

_Rabbit ? C'est Jan.

_Hey Janou ! Comment que ça va ? Et j'veux pas entendre un « oui » hypocrite. Je veux que tu dises la vérité vraie à ta tata Rabbit préférée ! T'auras un bon point et p't-être même une image.

_D'accord, rigola-t-il. Et bien pour tout te dire, ça va mieux. On est soulagés. Toujours angoissés mais à moindre coût. On est allé voir maître Fuchschlau.

_Ah ! Vas-y, raconte !

_Et bien on lui a donné ce que t'avais, il a parcouru le dossier, nous a posé quelques questions avant de se charger officiellement de notre cas.

_YEAAAAAAAAAAAAH ! hurla-t-elle, euphorique, l'interrompant par la même.

_Mes oreilles !

_Oups, désolée, Janou…

_J'pense que je vais survivre.

_Tant mieux alors ! J'serai venue baiser sur ta tombe sinon, t'inquiète.

_Euh… Ouais bah écoute, pourquoi pas. Mais ça sera dur vu que j'serai mort. A moins qu'tu soies nécrophile.

_Crève, gros, rigola-t-elle. Donc c'est définitif ? Vous faites un procès à Höfler et Titenkov ?

_Oui.

_Oh yeah, lâcha-t-elle à la Presley. Vous ne le regretterez pas. Vous êtes entre de bonnes mains. T'façon j'vous aurais pas laissé avec n'importe qui ! Et vous savez que si vous avez un problème ou des questions, y a pas à hésiter.

_Oui, on sait, sourit Jan, content de l'avoir de son côté.

_Et par rapport à la tournée russe ?

_Fuchschlau…

_Maître Fuchschlau, le réprimanda-t-elle.

_Ouais, s'tu veux, bah il nous a dit qu'on devait la faire. Ca nous enchante pas trop dans le sens où on aurait voulu se reposer et se focaliser entièrement sur le procès. Mais d'un autre côté, c'est une forme de décompression, même si c'est fatiguant. Puis on adore les concerts.

_Vous partez quand ?

_Demain pour ne pas arriver le jour même.

_Ah ouais déjà… Hm, se reprit-elle. Et sinon, vous pensez quoi de la maison ? Elle est comment ?

_Tu sais pas ?

_Non.

_Tu l'as pas vue ?

_Bah nan. C'est Nat qui s'en est chargée. Elle était super fière de faire quelque chose pour vous aider, alors j'ai pas voulu gâcher son plaisir en fourrant mon nez dedans. Sinon elle m'aurait tué, ajouta-t-elle en riant.

_Hey j'ai une idée ! Vous avez qu'à venir ce soir ! On vous fera visiter et on se verra une dernière fois avant la tournée russe. Et comme ça, si les mecs ont déjà des questions, tu seras là.

_Ok, bah écoute, pas de problèmes. On dit six heures et demie ?

_Six heures et demie, acquiesça Jan.

[ … ]

_Ouah bah la putain d'sa grand-mère ! lâcha Rabbit, ébahie. C'est gigantesquement trop beau !

_Oui, c'est chouette, t'as très bien choisi, Nat, renchérit Tatiana.

_Bon, c'est pas encore très meublé, commença David.

_Mais c'est mieux que rien, finit Tatiana.

_On se doutait que ça allait pas ressembler à un palace, vous en faîtes pas. Puis c'est bien mieux que votre studio en tout cas, ajouta Rabbit.

_C'est le cas de le dire ! approuva Juri.

Ils retournèrent dans le salon et s'installèrent sur l'immense canapé beige qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, devant un écran plat où une play station était déjà branchée. Les murs étaient peints dans les tons marron très clairs avec une peinture d'autrefois, le sol était en imitation parquet. Ils discutèrent joyeusement, échangeant leurs impressions, leur remarques, leurs ressentis, jusqu'à ce qu'aux alentours de vingt heures, la sonnette retentît. Ils se turent et attendirent.

_Euh… Vous ouvrez pas ? demanda Natasha.

_Pfff… Flemme, soupira Linke.

_Ah là, là, j'hallucine ! se leva Rabbit. Vous êtes chez vous et c'est moi qui fais la portière, se plaignit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte. J'veux être payée, s'écria-t-elle, tête tournée vers le salon, étant déjà devant la porte.

Elle soupira en secouant la tête. Les mecs, tous des fainéants, pensa-t-elle, blasée. Et ce fut sur cette constatation prouvée historiquement qu'elle ouvrit la porte sur une jeune femme.

_Je suis bien chez les Nevada Tan ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement surprise que ce fut Rabbit qui ouvrit la porte.

_Putain les nouvelles vont vite ! Hey les mecs, vous avez déjà une groupie devant votre porte ! cria Rabbit. Hm. Nevada qui ? Je connais pas.

_Hey ma vieille, tu viens d'te vendre y a même pas deux secondes.

Rabbit étouffa un juron et se retint de se taper la tête contre le battant de la porte. Dans le salon, les garçons échangèrent un regard avant de se mettre d'accord – sans un mot – pour désigner Jan.

_Quoi ? J'suis beau ? Ouais, je sais ! sourit le DJ, faisant pouffer de rire Natasha et Tatiana.

_Tu vas voir, Jan ? Ch'uis sûr c'est pour toi… avança Juri.

_Ouais, une groupie, si c'est une sangsue, c'est donc un thon, et ça peut être que pour toi, ajouta Timo.

_Sympa. C'est pas moi qui m'tape les pires, mon pote ! Rappelle moi déjà son prénom à l'autre ? Celle qui un beau jour a frappé à notre porte, prétextant porter « le fruit de ses entrailles et de votre fol amour », rapporta Jan, moqueur.

_Carmen, maugréa Timo avec mauvaise foi.

_Ah oui ! Carmen ! Très chère Carmen, la groupie que t'as soi disant mise enceinte. J'avoue que ce coup-là, j'm'en souviens comme si c'était hier !

_Allez, Jan, s't'eu plait, va voir, lui demanda David.

_Mais j'ai pas envie d'me lever…

_Tu risques pas de maigrir alors, si tu bouges pas, le taquina Natasha, provoquant le rire du groupe.

_Ok, d'accord, c'est bon, j'ai compris. Personne il m'aime, vous êtes tous des méchants. J'vais aller m'suicider en m'jetant de la fenêtre de la cave.

_On a pas de cave, s'amusa Frank.

_Et bah raison de plus ! Bande de faux frères ! Se faire poignarder dans le dos de la sorte. Franch'ment j'vais aller me plaindre à la SPJ, société protectrice des Jan…

Et ce fut en ruminant que Jan se leva tout de même. Il se dirigea de mauvaise grâce vers la porte d'entrée, trainant des pieds puérilement, avançant à pas d'escargot, histoire de bien montrer son mécontentement et son âge mental – assez bas pour la peine. Il arriva enfin dans le couloir et releva la tête, le regard mauvais pour cette satanée groupie qui l'avait forcé à se lever. A côté de Rabbit se tenait une jeune femme, mince, petite, à la chevelure de jais. Et ce fut la seule chose qu'il put voir avant de se prendre les pieds dans le tapis de stupeur, s'accrochant au dernier moment au porte manteau.

_Bah alors Jan ? T'as trop bu ? se moqua Rabbit. Tu la connais ?

Le DJ ne dit rien, abasourdi. Il ne bougea pas, l'ayant parfaitement reconnue, bouche grande ouverte à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, yeux exorbités, bras ballants.

_Salut, Jan…


	22. Walk away Aloha From Hell

«_ Something in your eyes says " Please don't go ... "_  
_But I just wanna walk away_  
_'Cause if I stay, I gonna end up hurting you_  
_And I don't want break your heart, baby_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

Elle fixa l'imposante porte de cèdre blanc en face d'elle d'un air hagard. Elle ne savait plus trop ce qu'elle voulait. Elle doutait. Devait-elle vraiment frapper à cette porte et les affronter, faire enfin face à ses responsabilités ? Elle se posait trop de questions. Il était toujours plus facile de partir que de revenir. Malgré le fait qu'elle se fût admonestée à de nombreuses reprises, elle craignait toujours d'entendre le reproche des autres. Elle ne le supportait pas. Elle savait qu'ils avaient raison et qu'elle n'aurait pas du les abandonner de la sorte. Mais eux ne connaissaient pas ses raisons. Ni ses amis. Ou anciens amis. Penser une telle chose lui faisait toujours du mal. Mais en même temps ce n'était que la réalité. Une chose était sûre, elle ne devait pas se voiler la face et penser qu'ils allaient l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Ils lui en voulaient, c'était obligé. Ils le devaient.

Elle fixa le judas de ses beaux yeux, comme si elle était capable d'inverser la donne et de voir à l'intérieur grâce à lui. Rien que les voir la soulagerait et apaiserait ses remords. Juste une minute, rien qu'une seconde. Même si elle demandait bien plus. Elle voulait toujours plus. Elle voulait les retrouver entièrement. Etre de nouveau ensemble, tous les sept, comme avant. Avant son départ. Avant qu'elle ne coupât toutes relations. Et voilà qu'elle se blâmait encore par rapport à ça. Elle n'avancerait jamais si elle restait bloquée là-dessus et elle n'oserait jamais frapper.

Le martèlement de son cœur résonnait avec puissance à ses oreilles. Elle n'aura bientôt plus besoin de toquer dans la mesure où ils l'auront entendu venir. Elle inspira pour essayer de se calmer. Ca ne servait à rien de se mettre dans tous ses états. Elle allait simplement les revoir après deux ans. Mauvaise pensée, elle paniqua de plus belle. Elle ne pouvait tout bonnement pas. Elle recula et tourna lâchement les talons. Elle n'était pas assez forte pour les revoir. Elle pouvait affronter les adversaires les plus terribles, les plus dangereux qu'il existât sur terre, mais pas eux. Imaginer leurs réactions l'effrayait. Elle ne devrait pas. Elle n'avait peur de rien. Elle le leur avait bien souvent dit et répété. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Et s'ils la rejetaient ? A juste titre, certes, mais elle ne le supporterait pas. Elle avait fait un effort incroyable sur elle-même pour revenir. Elle avait mis de côté son égo surdimensionné, ce n'était pas négligeable.

Une nouvelle hypothèse lui traversa l'esprit. Et si, au contraire, ils n'attendaient que sa venue ? S'ils languissaient auprès d'elle ? Théorie un brin farfelue qu'elle se surprit à espérer ardemment. Peut-être étaient-ils dans le même état qu'elle. Pour en être sûre, elle se devait de faire preuve de bravoure et frapper à cette porte. Oui, elle avait affronté des adversaires bien plus terrifiants. Elle était capable de terrasser une simple porte. Et, bon sang, elle n'était pas lâche !

Elle inspira alors profondément et fit demi-tour avec la ferme résolution de les revoir, coûte que coûte. Même si elle devait de nouveau souffrir et les faire souffrir. A cette pensée, elle s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Elle se tenait à deux petits mètres de la porte. Le comble serait que la porte s'ouvrît, la découvrant aux yeux des garçons. Elle rigola nerveusement. Non, ça ne devait vraiment pas arriver… Et si elle les faisait vraiment souffrir ? Encore plus que ce qu'elle n'avait déjà fait ? Il n'était pas négligeable de penser que la revoir pouvait les blesser. Son cœur à elle, elle n'en avait cure, il avait assez souffert, elle ne ressentait plus rien. Mais elle s'inquiétait pour le leur. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils soufrassent encore plus. Elle voulait leur bonheur. Et il était possible qu'ils ne pourraient pas le trouver avec elle.

Sa respiration s'intensifia dangereusement. Elle stressait. Elle se passa une main sur le visage et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure, anxieuse. Quelle serait sa réaction alors une fois devant les garçons. Elle se força donc à se calmer et secoua la tête, envoyant valser toutes ces pensées malsaines. Elle était là pour les voir, elle n'avait pas fait tout ce chemin pour rien, alors elle les verrait. Elle se battait depuis le début : contre le manque, contre le remords, contre la douleur, contre cette culpabilité dont tout le monde se plaisait à l'accuser, et contre les autres : ceux qui ne pouvaient comprendre en aucune façon.

Elle regarda une dernière fois le papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Leur adresse. Ce simple geste la remplit de courage. Elle froissa la feuille et releva la tête. Inconsciemment, elle frappa à la porte. Ce ne fut que lorsque les coups retentirent à ses oreilles qu'elle s'en rendit compte. La cloche de la fatalité sonnait le gong. Elle ne pouvait dorénavant plus reculer. De toute façon, elle ne voulait plus faire marche arrière. Il était grand temps de prendre ses responsabilités et d'assumer pleinement ses actes – ou non-actes.

Elle inspira profondément pour se donner du courage et ressouda toutes les brèches de sa carapace qui avait pu se fissurer, s'attendant à voir un des garçons, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme. Elle fut déstabilisée et lui demanda si elle se trouvait bien chez les Nevada Tan – on aurait pu lui donner une fausse adresse, tous les prétextes et tous les moyens étaient bons pour l'empêcher de retrouver les garçons. Cependant, la femme acquiesça sans le vouloir, s'emmêlant les pinceaux, osant même la traiter de groupie. Elle, une groupie ? Elle serra les poings. Qu'elle l'insultât encore une fois de groupie, et elle verrait de quel bois elle se chauffait. Jamais personne n'avait osé la traiter de guenon en chaleur. Sa veine gonfla sous le coup de la colère, toutefois elle fit un effort important sur elle-même et ne releva pas. Il ne valait mieux pas. Car cette femme était peut-être appréciée du groupe. Et si elle la frappait, ils lui en voudraient à tout jamais. Peut-être même que cette femme avait pris sa place. Auprès de Timo, auprès de Franky, auprès de Linke auprès du groupe entier. A cette pensée, la bête effroyable de la jalousie lui enserra le cœur, brouillant sa conscience, noircissant ses pensées. Elle vit rouge. Rouge comme le sang qu'elle s'imagina faire couler des veines de cette fille. De quel droit aurait-elle pu prendre sa place ? Mais ce vice s'envola lorsqu'elle aperçût Jan, l'empêchant d'alimenter la bête et de faire une bêtise.

Son cœur s'accéléra, ses yeux s'illuminèrent, ses tripes se contractèrent. L'excitation se mêlait à la peur. Et ce fut d'une voix cassée par une foule de sentiments qu'elle prit la parole.

_Salut, Jan…

Et arriva l'attente. Impitoyable. Mortelle. Remplie d'espoir. Face à un DJ totalement désemparé qui, sous le coup de la surprise, manqua de tomber. Tout d'abord, il ne réagit pas. Toujours sous le choc, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, sa peau plus foncé, sa taille plus élancée, mais elle était la même. Il vit ses yeux de jade pétillaient d'excitation et de crainte contenue. Se rendant alors compte qu'elle se tenait en face de lui, Jan se ressaisit et essaya de prononcer son prénom ce qu'il ne parvint pas à faire entièrement, bégayant maladroitement. Puis il n'insista pas et s'élança vers elle, la prit dans ses bras, la fit tournoyer, la serra à l'étouffer.

_Bon bah j'imagine que vous vous connaissez, hein, lâcha Rabbit, blasée, avant de retourner dans le salon.

Jan n'y prêta pas attention. A cet instant, elle seule comptait. Il ne voulait pas la lâcher. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait lâchée, elle était partie sans donner de nouvelles. Il chassa ses sombres pensées remplies de douleur d'un hochement de tête. Elle était revenue, et c'était ce qui importait le plus. Balayant le passé d'un revers de main, il la laissa enfin respirer et la tint à bout de bras, l'admirant de ses grands yeux étonnés.

_Putain j'en reviens pas…

_Ca m'fait plaisir d'te voir, Jan.

_Et moi donc ! T'es encore plus belle qu'avant, cocotte ! Mais entre, j'suis con, les autres vont pas en croire leurs yeux !

Et il lui attrapa la main pour la tirer vers le salon. Elle grimaça imperceptiblement à l'évocation des autres membres du groupe. Mais elle le suivit de sa fidèle démarche assurée. Même si son cœur battait la chamade. Elle cacha son anxiété au plus profond d'elle, derrière son imposante armure, comme à son habitude. Elle allait les revoir. Ses mains étaient moites. Elle redoutait la confrontation, aussi plaisante put-elle être. Elle attendait ce jour depuis des mois. Depuis que le manque constant en elle était devenu insupportable, rompant la digue du mensonge. Elle avait alors eu l'idée folle de les retrouver. Et au fil des jours, cette idée avait germé, revenant en force, jusqu'à s'implanter dans son cœur. Et la voilà. Elle mourait d'envie de les revoir. Elle inspira profondément et sortit de l'ombre, passant l'encadrement de la porte, se dévoilant aux yeux des garçons.

Le silence se fit soudainement, lourd, stupéfait. Elle eut l'impression que les battements affolés de son cœur pouvait s'entendre à des kilomètres à la ronde. Devait-elle sourire et crier « surprise ! » ? Si vraiment rien n'avait changé, elle n'aurait pas hésité. Mais tout avait changé. Elle s'en rendit compte en voyant leurs visages ahuris. Leurs traits à tous s'étaient creusés, la fatigue les gouvernait, l'étincelle pétillante de leur regard n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Ce fut un choc rude. Autant pour elle que pour eux.

_Lizzie ?... demanda Timo en écarquillant les yeux. C'est toi ?

Halluciné, il n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Elle se gratta la nuque, gênée, angoissée, stressé, et hocha doucement la tête.

_Salut les mecs.

Et au son de sa voix, ce fut comme s'ils retrouvaient une partie d'eux-mêmes. Les réactions furent diverses. Timo se leva d'un bond, souriant, et se jeta sur elle pour l'étreindre de toutes ses forces. Juri la scruta au premier abord durement du regard, avant de se lever et de finir par l'enlacer à son tour. David rit et rejoignit ses amis sans se poser de questions. Lizzie se sentit pousser des ailes. Elle avait de nouveau droit à un câlin groupé. Elle les dévisagea tous les uns après les autres. Jan était tête et visage nus, comme elle l'avait toujours connu, ses yeux bleus ressortant encore plus dans la pâleur de son visage et la blondeur de ses cheveux Juri avait laissé pousser ses cheveux, attrapant le tic charmant de toujours les ramener en arrière David avait les joues creuses et les traits plus virils, perdant toute trace de son enfance, un coup d'œil à ses mains et elle remarqua qu'il avait abandonné l'idée de se vernir les ongles. Ses souvenirs remontèrent en masse à la surface. Elle se revit se chamailler avec le guitariste au sujet de la féminité de ses ongles. Lui arguant qu'il n'y avait pas que les filles qui avaient le droit d'en mettre, elle récusant tous ses arguments plus farfelus les uns que les autres. Jusqu'à ce qu'il l'achevât avec un « mais toi aussi tu pourrais en mettre ». Lizzie posa ensuite son regard sur Timo. Son cher cousin. Les mêmes pommettes, la même bouche, ils se ressemblaient plus qu'auparavant, arborant le même air de famille. Il lui tenait la nuque, plongeant ses yeux dans les siens, se submergeant mutuellement de souvenirs. Pourtant, malgré leur joie manifeste, les garçons avaient tous cette même douleur inscrite en eux, indélébile, qui serra férocement le cœur de la jeune femme. Elle sut qu'elle n'était pas la seule cause de leur souffrance.

Elle chercha ensuite Frank du regard, s'attendant à tout moment à recevoir sa « Poule d'Amour » dans ses bras comme un boulet de canon puisqu'il n'était pas encore à ses côtés. Elle fronça les sourcils et se mit sur la pointe des pieds, essayant de regarder par-dessus les têtes des garçons, n'y arriva pas, mais trouva enfin le chanteur, à l'écart, le visage fermé, le regard dur. Elle se relaissa tomber sur le plat de ses pieds sans un mot. Les garçons la laissèrent alors un peu respirer et attendirent l'affrontement avec anxiété. Frank attaqua le premier, mettant en pratique le célèbre dicton et l'utilisant à son escient.

_Qu'est ce tu fous là ? demanda-t-il sèchement.

_Je joue aux cartes, ça s'voit pas ?

_T'es pas la bienvenue.

_Apparemment, t'es le seul à penser ça.

Les autres retinrent leur souffle. Ils les avaient vus se disputer une fois, et ils n'en gardaient pas un bon souvenir.

_T'es partie. T'as pas à être là. On veut plus de toi. T'es partie. Tu nous as laissé. On t'a attendu. On a espéré comme des cons que tu reviendrais, que tu nous donnerais des nouvelles. Foutaises. Tu nous as bien baisés. T'es partie. Tu m'as laissé tomber, alors qu'on s'était promis sur le sang de toujours rester unis. Tu te souviens peut-être pas de notre pacte. Sinon tu serais pas partie. Mais non, t'es partie quand même.

_Arrête de dire que je suis partie !

_C'est le cas, pourtant !

_Mais je suis revenue !

_Ouais, railla Frank. Mais je crois que t'aurais pas du.

Lizzie encaissa le choc sans un mot, ne sourcillant même pas. A force de cacher ses sentiments pour survivre, elle avait pris l'habitude de ne plus les montrer du tout, aussi fort pussent-ils être.

_On y arrivait sans toi. On s'en sortait. On avait du soutien. On avait pas besoin de toi, et voilà que tu reviens ! s'emporta Frank, cédant à la colère sourde qui gonflait en lui, rompant le mythe de sa sérénité. Comme ça ! Sans un mot ! Avec un « salut les mecs » ! En toute innocence ! Impunément. Sans remords.

_Je…

_Tu as fait assez de mal comme ça ! hurla-t-il, lui coupant la parole.

Lizzie s'immobilisa, choquée. Elle ne l'avait vu qu'une seule fois dans une telle fureur. Mais elle avait été dans son camp. Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui, sa rage était retournée contre elle. Avant, c'était elle qui s'énervait et qui n'arrivait jamais à rester calme. Lui parlait toujours posément, ne s'emportant que lorsque le bouchon était poussé trop loin. Et cette fois, c'était le cas. Lizzie était allée trop loin. Dans tous les sens du terme. Pour la première fois depuis leurs nombreuses années d'amitiés, elle eut peur de son ancien meilleur ami. Elle ne voulait pas en venir aux mains. Pas avec lui. Pas avec la fureur dans laquelle il était. Cette colère, elle la connaissait, elle y avait eu droit de nombreuses fois, et elle savait qu'elle n'apportait jamais rien de bon. Se battre avec une telle haine était voué à l'échec. Il frapperait sans réfléchir, sans se défendre. Il lui serait un jeu d'enfant de le vaincre. Mais elle ne voulait pas lui faire de mal – elle ne le voulait plus. Grâce à ces années d'entrainement acharnés et de combats réussis, elle était parvenue à canaliser sa rage et à l'utiliser à bon escient. C'était un des seuls points positifs qu'elle retenait. Le reste n'était que tiraillement.

_Parce que tu crois que moi j'ai pas aussi souffert ? siffla Lizzie. Tu savais que je partirais. Je vous avais tous prévenu ! Vous saviez que je prendrai cette décision ! Vous saviez que la boxe est toute ma vie !

_Et nous, on était quoi pour toi ? D'la merde ? Des bouches trous ? Une sécurité ? La garantie d'une bonne conscience ? L'illusion que t'étais quelqu'un de bien ?

_Je… T'es égoïste de penser ça ! Tu n'as rien à me reprocher, Ziegler ! s'emporta Lizzie, ne souhaitant pas se justifier et mettre son cœur à nu si tôt.

_Au contraire ! Deux années sans toi ! Deux putains d'années où on a du se reconstruire tant bien que mal parce que tu avais pris une très grande place dans nos vies et que du jour au lendemain, on se retrouvait tout seul ! Deux…

_Vous étiez seuls ? l'interrompit-elle. C'était moi la plus seule de tous ! Vous étiez ensemble !

_C'est toi qui a décidé de nous quitter ! N'inverse pas les rôles ! Tu ne peux même pas imaginer ce qu'on a supporté et qu'on supporte encore ! On a passé deux années à faire notre possible pour ramasser Linke à la petite cuillère ! Tu nous as tous planté un couteau dans le cœur en nous oubliant ! T'étais ma meilleure amie, merde, Lizzie !

_Si tu me considérais comme telle, tu aurais essayé de comprendre. Je croyais que c'était le cas. Je me suis trompée. Encore une fois. Tu crois vraiment que ça a été une partie de plaisir pour moi ? Tu crois que j'étais pump it up tous les soirs, sans penser à vous ? Tu me crois sans cœur à ce point ?... Si oui, alors t'as raison. Je n'aurais jamais du revenir.

Sur ce, elle se dégagea de l'étreinte des garçons d'un brusque coup d'épaule, la veine saillant à éclater, et sortit sans un mot de plus en claquant la porte. Le silence se fit alors encore plus oppressant que la première fois. Timo darda un regard assassin sur Frank.

_T'es content de toi ?

_Non.

_Elle revient et toi, tu l'envoies chier !

_La ferme, Timo ! Moi aussi j'ai mes raisons.

Timo émit un sifflement de dédain et de rancœur avant d'attraper sa veste.

_J'vais la chercher. Parce que moi, elle m'a manqué, malgré tout.

Et la porte d'entrée claqua une fois de plus. La tension ne descendit pas pour autant. Natasha sentit sourdre une pointe de jalousie en elle qu'elle prit comme du malaise. Tatiana était repliée sur elle-même, spectatrice involontaire d'une telle scène. Et les garçons ne savaient plus quoi penser ni où donner de la tête.

_Où est Linke ? demanda alors Juri.

_Et où est Rabbit ? ajouta David.

Ils s'entre-regardèrent, attendant une réponse, mais celle-ci ne vint pas.


	23. Komm und ruh dich aus Franky & M Kilger

« _Und den Moment der Melancolie_  
_Neutralisiere mit reine Harmonie_  
_Und was du nicht tragen kannst, wird ausrangiert_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

Lorsque le bassiste se leva discrètement, elle le suivit sans un mot, et passa tout aussi inaperçue, tous les regards étant rivés sur Lizzie. Elle monta les escaliers à sa suite, le vit entrer dans sa chambre et refermer la porte sans un bruit. Elle s'approcha et hésita quelques secondes sur la conduite à adopter. Elle l'avait suivie quasi instinctivement, mais une fois devant cette porte, elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle hocha les épaules et opta pour la décision première, c'est-à-dire qu'elle frappa. N'obtenant aucunes réponses, elle se permit d'entrer et passa la tête dans l'embrasure. La pièce n'était éclairée que par les réverbères de la rue, faisant se mouvoir les ombres de façon malsaines, absolument pas rassurantes, gardant dans sa noirceur tout ce qui pouvait appartenir à l'obscur, autrement dit, à cet instant, la peine, la colère, le remords, l'abattement.

Sa taille imposante était tassée sur elle-même, le rapetissant à l'extrême, amenuisant sa force, le transformant en une masse sombre et amorphe. Elle l'appela doucement. Sans réponse. Elle entra entièrement et referma la porte derrière elle dans un léger clic. Elle resta sur le pas, les mains toujours accrochées à la poignée, laissant à ses yeux le temps de s'habituer à la pénombre et à son courage de s'accumuler. Puis elle regarda autour d'elle et, grâce au peu de lumière émis par la rue, elle remarqua sa bibliothèque. Elle s'avança vers les étagères et passa un doigt envoûté sur la couverture des livres. Cette sensation lui procurait toujours des frissons. Savoir que sous ses doigts se traçaient les lignes d'un monde féérique où les tracas de la vie quotidienne n'avaient pas lieu d'être, balayés par des histoires toutes plus entrainantes les unes que les autres, et où l'imagination était reine. Elle aimait les livres et les histoires incroyables qu'ils contenaient.

Elle n'hésita pas plus longtemps et se détourna pour s'asseoir aux côtés du musicien esseulé. Tête baissée, il triturait ses doigts, les coudes appuyés sur ses cuisses, les cheveux lui cachant un visage où se dessinait l'ignorance, le regard dans le vague.

Elle se sentit maladroite. Elle n'aimait pas parler des peines de cœur. Qu'elles se produisirent avant ou après sa propre histoire, elle n'était pas douée pour remonter le moral des gens. Bien sûr, elle avait réussi à leur redonner le sourire. A force de lire d'extraordinaires histoires, elle retenait quelques petits trucs et recrachait des idées fantastiques. Et quand cela ne marchait pas, il restait toujours la deuxième option, la carte du joker : elle blaguait, se tournant en dérision, et faisait son possible pour faire sourire son interlocuteur. Mais c'était dur. Et chaque idylle était différente. Certaines plus blessantes, d'autres carrément futiles. Et il y avait celles qui restaient à jamais gravées en vous, indélébiles, remplies de souvenirs, de peines, de regrets, ou de joie, de rires et de plaisirs.

Elle déglutit et chercha un moyen de lui parler. Ne sachant comment aborder le sujet, elle opta pour un détour, ce qui était plus simple pour amener l'objet qui fâchait sur le tapis.

_Tu as une belle collection, sourit-elle en regardant l'étagère. Mon rêve serait d'avoir ma propre bibliothèque. Immense. Tellement grande qu'y en aurait même dans les chiottes. Malheureusement en ce moment, ça devient dur d'ouvrir un livre.

_Moi non plus je n'ai pas l'occasion de lire.

_J'aurais aimé rester une gamine rien que pour pouvoir lire sans me soucier de devoirs, de responsabilités, de boulot ou autres. Juste pour rêver.

_Et oublier…

Rabbit regarda Linke. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure et sa tête était complètement baissée, comme s'il abandonnait, délaissant tout combat, offrant son corps, son cœur et son âme aux bêtes sanguinaires et sans pitié de la nuit.

_C'est elle, hein… murmura Rabbit, constatant plus qu'elle ne demandait.

Linke ne dit rien. Il se trouvait tellement ridicule et immature…

_Je suis désolée. On n'aurait pas du assister à une telle scène.

_Vous l'auriez bien su un jour ou l'autre.

_Peut-être.

_Vaut mieux jamais aimer que d'aimer pour toujours, soupira-t-il.

_Non, ne dis pas ça…

_Toi même tu sais. Il suffit pas d'se dire qu'c'est juste une page pour la tourner. Surtout quand c'est bien plus…

Rabbit ne sut que répondre. Ce fut comme une claque reçue en pleine gueule. Linke avait eu le cran de lui remonter le moral, de lui faire voir le bon côté des choses, de lui débiter des phrases émouvantes, alors que sa propre blessure était loin d'être cicatrisée. A cet instant précis, elle se trouva extrêmement ridicule et donna à ses peines de cœur une futilité dépassant la barrière de la bêtise humaine. Linke souffrait depuis deux ans sans un mot. La compassion envahit Rabbit. Elle voulut lui rendre la pareille et essayer d'égaler son niveau pour lui redonner le sourire mais elle ne savait ni comment, ni par où commencer. Tout ce dont elle avait conscience c'était qu'elle, quand elle allait mal, voulait juste la paix. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas le laisser seul, les sens en ébullition, à affronter son passé et sa douleur.

Elle se sentit maladroite pour la deuxième fois en moins de cinq minutes. Le chagrin de Linke la submergeait de plein fouet, la noyant dans ses souvenirs. Elle voulut avoir le geste qui réconfortait, la parole qui soignait le mal, mais elle n'avait rien.

_Ca va aller ? murmura-t-elle, se mordant les doigts d'avance pour avoir posé une question si bête.

_Bien sûr. Ca va. Tout va très bien. La vie est belle. C'est vrai, quoi. J'ai la chance d'être connu – même si là n'est absolument pas mon but -, d'avoir un groupe qui cartonne, des potes extraordinaires, pourquoi j'me plaindrai ? J'ai des producteurs qui sont pires que des charognes et qui nous bouffent sur le dos. Et je viens de revoir la seule fille que j'ai jamais aimée. Mais ça va. Ouais, tout va bien. Très bien. J'ai simplement mal au cœur. Mais c'est normal, hein. C'est parce que j'ai trop aimé. J'ai aimé l'amour à m'aveugler, c'est tout. Et quand j'me résous à oublier tout amour, je la retrouve. C'est drôle, hein. Ca pourrait faire un bon film de série B, super comique. Il f'rait un tabac. Tout le monde se foutrait de la gueule du pauvre type. Ca serait chouette. Quelle ironie du sort… J'suis maudit. Mais on s'en fout, y a bien plus grave dans le monde. J'ai le cœur qui s'emballe, j'ai un mal de tête pas possible, j'ai la tremblote pire que les vieux, j'ai l'impression que j'vais exploser, et j'ai envie d'chialer comme une gamine. Si c'est pas pitoyable. Et elle, elle était souriante. Elle ne m'a même pas regardé. Mais c'est pas grave ! Du tout ! Elle a eu raison d'oublier. Elle est pas conne, elle. Faut dire qu'elle a été très claire quand elle m'a dit qu'on pouvait plus continuer. C'est vrai que moi ici, elle à Munich, c'était pas pratique, hein… Ouais, l'argument qui tue. Mais j'm'en fous. Parce que j'l'aime plus. Ouais, voilà, c'est ça. Je ne l'aime plus. J'peux plus l'aimer de toute façon, hein ? C'est plus possible, pas après tout ça…

Sa voix s'éteignit dans un murmure chevrotant. Alors que Rabbit avait enfin l'occasion de parler, elle ne sut que dire. Linke tourna la tête et posa un regard perdu sur elle. Pour toute réponse, elle lui prit la main, discret réconfort d'une âme en peine…

[ … ]

_Frank ?

Jan risqua un timide appel auprès du chanteur en le voyant immobile, les traits contractés par un effort surhumain pour se contenir et ne pas exploser.

_J'vais préparer la bouffe.

Et sur ce, Frank s'enfuit dans la cuisine, esquivant les questions, les regards, les explications. Il était furieux. Furieux contre lui-même, contre Lizzie, contre Timo, contre le groupe, contre Tatiana, contre les producteurs, contre la terre entière. Il se détestait. Il la détestait. Il les détestait tous. Ils n'auraient pas du l'accueillir à bras ouverts. Ils auraient mieux faut de cogiter un peu plus et de se remémorer les moments durs passés sans elle, et à cause d'elle.

Elle. Elle qui le hantait toujours autant. Il lui en voulait à mort. Elle n'avait pas le droit de revenir et de tout chambouler, de rouvrir des plaies mal cicatrisées, de refaire saigner leur cœurs, de retourmenter leurs âmes. Oui, il lui en voulait atrocement. Elle lui avait tellement manqué. Mais pourquoi s'était-il énervé de la sorte ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il ouvrît la bouche et vomît sa douleur ? Qu'il parlât ou qu'il se tût, ça revenait toujours au même. Il y avait deux ans, il n'avait rien dit et elle était partie. Et là, il parlait et elle partait aussi. Il était le triste spectateur de son propre cœur et de sa tortueuse rancœur. Il ne savait pas retenir les gens. Il n'y arrivait pas. Tous le quittaient, le laissant seul sur le banc de touche, hagard, les bras ballants, vide. Il ne savait plus comment agir. Il ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait.

Il avait de nombreuses fois espéré qu'elle réapparût. Mais il avait également souhaité l'oublier pour toujours, mettre de côté leurs innombrables souvenirs. C'était comme si un mur en lui se dressait pour renvoyer tout ce qui avait lien avec elle. Il était perdu. Il était en colère. Il s'en voulait.

Quel con ! pensa-t-il avec amertume. Il s'appuya contre un mur et tapa dessus, voulant extérioriser sa rage. Jusqu'à se retourner brusquement, attraper un pauvre verre trainant sur le plan de travail, et le jeter violemment au sol, avec un cri où colère et douleur se confondaient. Se rendant compte de son acte, il se prit la tête entre les mains et s'agenouilla, dépité.

_Et merde ! cria-t-il en tapant sur le sol cette fois-ci.

Un « merde » pour le verre, mais aussi pour Lizzie. Il lui tenait rigueur de toutes ses peines, de tous ses moments d'égarement, de perdition, de toutes les larmes versées. Il avait néanmoins envie de la revoir pour lui envoyer une dernière fois ses remords à la gueule et surtout, surtout, pouvoir la reprendre dans ses bras, pouvoir l'embêter comme avant, pouvoir lui raconter sa vie plus que mouvementée, exploser son forfait pour l'appeler, se confier à elle concernant ses peines et angoisses, être conseillé, l'entendre le disputer parce qu'il aurait agi comme ça et pas autrement, la voir baver devant un match de boxe au lieu d'un film aux acteurs sexy, la voir se mettre en rogne, revoir les étoiles dans ses yeux, rigoler devant son déhanchement sur son gros rap de bling bling, la voir se battre sur un ring et triompher, avec un sourire rayonnant à son intention parce qu'il l'aurait encouragée. Retrouver sa meilleure amie, tout simplement. La teigneuse Lizzie à la carapace d'acier qui le faisait rire et décompresser. Elle lui avait manqué. Et il venait de la rejeter. Il aurait pu rattraper deux ans d'amitié et obtenir enfin les explications tant attendues. Mais il l'avait rejetée.

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, comme si toute la peine du monde venait de s'y appuyer.

_Frank ?...

Il releva la tête et fut surpris de voir Tatiana. Il l'avait presque oubliée. Presque, parce qu'à sa vue, il se souvint de sa froideur et un éclair de colère passa dans son regard. A elle aussi, il en voulait beaucoup. Il la tenait pour responsable d'avoir instauré ce gouffre entre eux. Il avait pourtant réussi à avoir sa confiance d'emblée. Enfin, c'était ce qu'il pensait. Mais désormais il ne pensait plus à rien. Il perdait tous ceux à qui il tenait. Il les regardait partir sans rien faire, cause de leur fuite. Il était furieux.

Il se releva, secoua la tête et ramassa les débris de verre. Le tout sans un mot. Et sans un regard pour la belle blonde.

_Tu… Tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda-t-elle timidement.

_J'ai pas besoin de toi, ni de ton aide, tu t'souviens ? répliqua-t-il froidement en récitant mot pour mot ses propos.

_Je…

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase. Ils entendirent la porte d'entrée claquer. Frank se précipita hors de la cuisine, délaissant Tatiana.

_Timo ! Tu l'as trouvé ? demanda Jan, stoppant net sa discussion avec les filles.

_Euh… Non.

Les garçons se turent et Frank baissa la tête, une onde de tristesse passa sur son visage, mêlée à une profonde déception. Oui, il aurait tellement voulu la revoir. Compter de nouveau sur elle. L'avoir à ses côtés pour continuer dans leur ascension. Avec elle, ils n'auraient jamais baissé les bras et se seraient battu jusqu'au bout, sans tomber dans le gouffre dans lequel ils étaient. Mais elle n'était pas là. Elle n'était plus là. De sa faute désormais.

Il retourna dans la cuisine, la mort dans l'âme, tandis que Timo s'asseyait tout aussi silencieusement, tourmenté. Bien sûr qu'il l'avait vue. Même si elle se serait enfuie en courant il l'aurait rattrapée. Mais il ne savait pas pourquoi, il venait de mentir à ses amis. Peut-être par égoïsme et jalousie. C'était leur amie, mais elle était aussi sa cousine. Il avait seulement voulu s'octroyer le droit de posséder un nouveau souvenir privilégié à ses côtés. C'était sa cousine or ils n'avaient pas un passé si riche ensemble. Elle lui avait manqué. Et malheureusement pour lui, elle n'avait pas voulu le suivre. Il avait insisté mais elle était têtue, il avait failli oublier.

Il se mit dans un coin du canapé et resta dans ses pensées, revivant son entretien avec la jeune femme. Timo n'arrêtait pas de se répéter que Frank était chamboulé pour excuser le comportement du chanteur. C'était un de ses meilleurs amis mais il n'avait vraiment pas de tact. Même si au plus profond de lui, il comprenait entièrement sa réaction. Timo aussi en voulait à Lizzie pour tout le mal involontaire qu'elle avait engendré. Mais il restait persuadé qu'elle avait une excellente raison – qu'elle n'avait pas voulu lui dévoiler malgré ses nombreuses tentatives. Il brûlait de la connaître. Il pouvait être le plus rancunier des hommes – même si ça ne servait à rien -, mais il ne pouvait pas blâmer infiniment sa cousine. La famille à ses yeux était quelque chose de sacré. Et Lizzie faisait partie de sa famille. Quand ils étaient petits, il la protégeait au lycée, il la protégeait et aujourd'hui il choisissait encore de la protéger, même contre les garçons, bien que ces derniers ne comprissent pas. Il l'avait perdue une fois à la suite d'une sombre histoire connue d'eux seuls. Elle lui en avait tenu gré pendant des années, refusant de lui parler et de lui pardonner. Ils avaient tous les deux souffert en silence, sans se rendre compte qu'ils étaient dans le même bateau. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils s'expliquassent enfin. Il se souvenait parfaitement de cette journée. Elle avait fait le premier pas, apparemment résolue d'en finir au plus vite. Il se souvenait même de ses paroles. « Timo, j'peux t'parler ? ». Cette phrase qui l'avait fait bouler et qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement entendre dans sa bouche. Mais ils s'étaient finalement retrouvés pour leur plus grand plaisir – et le plus grand affolement des autres. Et moins d'un an après, son devoir l'avait appelée, l'entrainant loin d'eux. Il l'avait perdue pour la deuxième fois. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui il souhaitait contrer la malédiction et empêcher qu'ils ne se séparassent une troisième fois. Au terme de ce laps de temps, il se doutait qu'ils ne pourraient plus se retrouver. Il voulait pouvoir continuer à compter sur elle, parce qu'il savait qu'elle se mettrait en quatre pour eux. Ils étaient des Sonnenschein. Ils avaient les mêmes gênes de la connerie, de l'emportement, mais aussi de la loyauté. Et pour ce dernier point, Timo espérait que ce fut encore le cas.

Pour la millionième fois, il se répéta qu'il aurait du se douter que, tel l'oiseau volage qu'elle était, elle s'envolerait. S'il avait été à sa place, il savait qu'il en aurait fait de même. Peut-être pas exactement de la même façon – malgré ce que les gens pensaient, il avait un peu plus de tact que sa cousine, qui sautait sur tout ce qui bougeaient et envoyait son poing dans chaque visage montrant un tant soit peu d'animosité -, mais au final, le résultat aurait été le même. C'était le seul qui l'avait presque entièrement pardonnée. C'état l'un des seuls qui pouvait se vanter de mieux la connaître. Chose qu'il évitait soigneusement de faire pour ne pas mettre mal à l'aise Frank ou encore Linke.

Il retira une certaine satisfaction de leur discussion de ce soir. Il avait été le premier à la voir rire de nouveau. Son rire lui avait manqué. De même que ses blagues …

« __Comment tu m'as retrouvé ?_

__J'ai suivi les miettes de pain que t'as semé le long de ton chemin._

__J'ressemble au Petit Poucet, peut-être ?_

__Poucet, j'sais pas, mais Petit, oui, répondit-il, taquin, en souriant de toutes ses dents._

__Enculé, bouda-t-elle en lui donnant un léger coup dans l'épaule. _

__Putain même tes coups m'ont manqué, c'est abusé !_

__Jouir de la satisfaction de te voir grimacer de douleur pour ensuite me sortir un '' même pas mal '' tout crispé m'a aussi manqué._

__T'as pas changé. _

__Si. On change tous, cousin. On grandit, on murit, on s'abrutit, on suit le mouvement. Mais il est impossible de rester soi-même. Le moi d'il y a déjà cinq minutes a changé, parce que je viens d'apprendre que t'avais aussi peu de muscles que dans mes souvenirs._

__Hey ! protesta Timo sous le rire de Lizzie. Même ton rire de connasse m'a manqué. _

__Allez gros, dis direct que j't'ai manqué tout court, avant que tu m'sortes que même l'odeur de mes doigts de pieds t'a manqué. _

__Bon d'accord, je te l'accorde. L'odeur de tes doigts de pied parfumés à la bouse de vache et aux oignons m'a manqué !_

__Rah, Timo, t'es dégueulasse !_ »

Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait le faire rire… Il avait oublié à quel point elle se prenait en dérision. Même si elle avait muri. Il avait pu le constater à la seconde où il l'avait vue entrer. La Lizzie de dix sept ans ne serait jamais revenue, trop sûre d'elle, un égo trop surdimensionné, elle ne se serait jamais abaissée – en remettant les pieds à Hamburg et se présentant devant eux – à avouer ses fautes. Mais la Lizzie de maintenant avait appris de ses erreurs, cela se voyait. Elle se rendait compte du mal qu'elle avait pu causer et de ce qu'elle avait perdu. Surtout de ce qu'elle avait perdu…

Timo médita et se dit qu'elle avait raison. Plus rien n'était pareil. Tout changeait. Même les gens. Même lui. A cet instant, il était un Timo menteur. Il secoua la tête. C'était pour le bien des autres. Il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'elle avait refusé de revenir. Tout comme il ne pouvait pas leur dire qu'il avait son numéro et qu'elle avait promis de repasser à leur retour de tournée.

Durant leur conversation, ils avaient tout deux évité soigneusement le sujet de leur carrière, ne souhaitant pas l'aborder, pour le moment. Il avait juste appris qu'elle squattait chez ses parents, qu'elle repartait demain, qu'elle était en ville depuis hier, venue juste pour eux, et « pour régler quelques petites affaires », que c'était sa propre mère qui avait cédé leur adresse à Lizzie. Il remercia sa génitrice et se promit de l'appeler. Et s'excuser, parce que, connaissant sa cousine, elle avait du harceler sa tante. Il sourit à cette pensée. Il se plaisait à imaginer Lizzie dresser la tente devant la porte et attendre de pied ferme l'obtention de leur adresse.

A cet instant, Linke et Rabbit revinrent, le coupant dans ses pensées, amenant les regards sur eux.

_Ah vous voilà ! On a cru que les E.T vous avez kidnappés !

_Jan ? Arrête de trainer avec Rabbit, le prévint Natasha, blasée.

_Juri ? Tu peux finir les explications de Jan s'il te plait, il est légèrement à l'ouest, demanda Tatiana.

_Ouais, il a rejoint le côté obscur de la force ! se moqua Natasha.

_Exact, sourit le batteur. Bon, j'recommence alors, parce que… bah j'ai pas écouté ce que le nain a dit.

_Hey ! protesta ledit nain.

_Lizzie est une… vieille connaissance dirons-nous, commença Juri, snobant le DJ. C'était la meilleure amie de Frank, c'est la cousine à Timo, l'ex à Linke et notre amie à tous. C'était. Parce que, bon … Il y a deux ans, elle est partie pour Munich. Dans une prestigieuse école, entièrement consacrée à la boxe. Parce que Lizzie est une grande boxeuse. C'est sa passion, c'est sa vie, c'est tout pour elle. La boxe a à ses yeux la même importance – voire même plus – que la musique pour nous. On s'entendait bien. Aucun jour ne se passait sans fous rire. Enfin, presque aucun… Y a eu des crasses de faites mais voilà, c'est monnaie courante quand t'es jeune et con. Elle était là quand Höfler nous a repérés. Elle nous a bien soutenus. Et nous on était là quand elle est passée boxeuse professionnelle et on l'a épaulée quand elle trimait pour obtenir l'accord de ses parents.

_On l'a vu hurler de joie quand elle a su qu'elle passait pro, continua David, quand le Bayern a remporté la Bundesligua en 2005 … et de rage quand elle s'est pété la main et qu'elle pouvait plus boxer, quand y a eu cette histoire avec son ex, quand ses parents l'entravaient…

_Quand elle me détestait, intervint Timo.

_Et quand j'l'ai plaqué, finit Linke amèrement.

Rabbit ouvrit de grands yeux, étonnée d'apprendre une telle nouvelle. Linke avait plaqué Lizzie ? Alors qu'il était encore fou amoureux d'elle deux ans après ? Elle avait du loupé un épisode !

_Ouais, t'as pas mal ouï… C'était un mal entendu. J'étais jaloux et on m'avait dit qu'elle me trompait. Et moi j'avais cru à ces conneries, comme un con.

_Mais… Vous vous êtes expliqués ?

_Bien sûr. J'en ai galéré mais tout s'est arrangé, et on s'est remis ensemble, pour mon plus grand plaisir. Et elle, elle est partie.

_Pourquoi ? demanda Natasha.

_Pour la boxe.

_Mais… Et sans donner de nouvelles ?

_Hm, approuva Jan en hochant tristement la tête.

_Pourquoi ? répéta la brune.

_Va savoir, lança Juri en soupirant. Un jour, alors qu'on était chez Timo, elle nous a posé une… une sorte de question. Vous vous souvenez ?

_Oh oui, acquiesça le MC. « Si on devait se quitter demain, vous feriez quoi ? »

_Mais merde, les mecs ! s'exclama David. Elle ne pensait pas revenir, et regardez, elle était là !

_Il faut qu'elle revienne.

Ils se retournèrent tous et virent Frank dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine.

_Il faut qu'elle revienne. Qu'elle s'explique.

_Elle reviendra, leur promit Timo. Elle reviendra…


	24. Wegweiser Panik

« _Manchmal hab' ich das Gefühl, das Leben zieht an mir vorbei_  
_Überall der gleiche Scheiße, nur Macht, Geld und Neid_  
_Und zur Zeit gibt es keinen, dem ich verzieh _  
_Tut mir Leid_  
_Das Business ist hart_  
_ Jeden Tag, 'n anderer Arsch, der mir das sagt_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

14 Janvier 2008

Timo gigota pour la centième fois et changea de côté, poussant ses couvertures au bout de ses pieds, les reprenant et s'emmitouflant dedans, fermant et ouvrant les yeux sans cesse. Il n'arrivait pas à dormir. Le sommeil si réparateur, si bénéfique, si nécessaire habituellement ne daignait pas se présenter à lui. Le train ne s'arrêtait pas à la gare « Timo », dédaignant ses passagers, snobant leurs heures d'attente. Morphée le rejetait ingratement. Et les vrombissements du bus n'étaient pas la seule cause de son insomnie. Ses pensées l'en empêchaient.

Ils étaient sur la route, en partance pour une nouvelle ville inconnue, donner un nouveau concert exténuant. La Russie était immense, ils passaient la majeure partie de leur temps dans le bus, ne posant le pied à terre que pour donner des concerts, répondre à des interviews, faire des photoshoots dans le froid glacial de l'hiver. Feinter. Passer leur temps à sourire hypocritement, à répondre inlassablement aux mêmes questions, à faire semblant. Ils étaient déjà au bout de leurs forces, à bout de nerfs, mais, en fiers moutons de ce troupeau bien gardé, ils ne le montraient pas, cachant leurs costumes de lion. Inquiets de l'avancement de leur dossier, soucieux de l'état des filles, perturbés par le retour de Lizzie, ils pensaient à tout, sauf à leurs concerts. Et c'était bien la première fois.

Timo avait vraiment hâte d'en finir. Il voulait résilier ce maudit contrat, qu'il arrivât enfin à terme, pouvoir le déchirer et cracher à la gueule de Höfler et Titenkov sans craindre de représailles. Mais à cette pensée, la même bête du remord le happa. Höfler et Titenkov. Ils avaient quand même poussé leur carrière, les avaient boostés, les avaient fait rire, les avaient mis en confiance. Mais Timo secoua rageusement la tête. Il ne devait avoir aucun regret. Höfler et Titenkov avaient fait tout ça pour pouvoir les exploiter en toute sécurité, endormissant leur vigilance. Ils les avaient vraiment bien eus. Timo en avait ras le bol. Il voulait rentrer chez lui, se reposer, retrouver les filles, revoir Natasha, mais aussi pouvoir être avec Lizzie. Comme tous les autres membres du groupe. Etre au chaud, entourés d'êtres chers, plutôt que là à sillonner les routes de ce froid mordant. Etre tranquille. Etre en paix, tout simplement.

Abandonnant enfin l'idée de dormir suite à ses tentatives tout aussi nombreuses que vaines, il se leva sans un bruit et descendit de sa couchette, se dirigeant vers le coin cuisine sur la pointe des pieds – pieds rapidement gelés cela dit en passant. Des mots se bousculaient dans sa tête, ne demandant qu'à sortir. Il essayait tant bien que mal de les retenir pour ne pas qu'ils s'échappassent, et chercha une feuille et un crayon dans le capharnaüm de leurs affaires. Il jura de nombreuses fois, perdant ses phrases, se demandant où pouvait bien se trouver une simple feuille dans ce dépotoir, essayant tant bien que mal de faire le moins de bruit possible pour ne pas réveiller les autres, grimaçant dès qu'il faisait tomber quelque chose. Ayant enfin dépêché un stylo, il commença à se résoudra à écrire sur la table lorsqu'il aperçut une feuille, miraculeuse rescapée d'un horrible génocide. Sans attendre une seconde de plus, il décapuchonna le stylo et posa la mine sur la feuille, ne faisant même pas attention à la tâche de confiture sur la table. Un coup d'œil à sa montre et sa main glissa d'elle-même, dansant sous ses yeux ébahis.

« Zwei Uhr Nachts

Ich bin wach

Frisch zurück von Gig … »

[ … ]

_Tu crois que c'est lui qui l'a écrit ?

_Non, non, c'est un petit lutin qu'on a pris en stop pendant la nuit.

_Gnia, gnia, gnia. En tout cas, c'est génial.

_Grave. Ca retrace ce qu'on vit sans trop rentrer sur les détails. Ca insiste sur notre ras-le-bol et l'injustice qu'on subit.

_C'est subtil.

_C'est Timo.

_Comment tu lui envoies des fleurs.

_Bah attends, c'est mon meilleur ami, alors avec un peu de chance, il me remboursera le fleuriste !

_T'as de l'espoir.

C'était un Timo encore endormi qui espionnait involontairement ses amis. Réveillé par leurs voix, il n'avait pas encore la force de bouger et de se manifester, le corps trop engourdi. S'être endormi sur la table n'était pas la meilleure idée qu'il eut eue. A vrai dire, les bonnes idées se faisaient rares ces derniers temps… Les courbatures pointaient déjà le bout de leurs nez. Et dire que ce soir ils avaient un nouveau concert…

Rien qu'à cette pensée, Timo eut envie de se rendormir et de ne plus jamais se réveiller, ou du moins émerger dès lors qu'ils seraient indépendants. En fait, à bien y réfléchir, sa pire action avait été d'accepté que leur manager fut leur producteur. Mais on ne changeait pas le passé. Cela ne servait de toute façon à rien de ruminer ses erreurs, les « si seulement j'avais fait ça et pas ça » n'étaient que pur fantasmes. C'était fait, point final. Ce fut pourquoi il arrêta de remuer le couteau dans toutes ses plaies – qu'elles fussent dans son ego ou pas.

Il courba le dos à l'instar des chats et s'étira avant de bailler largement et de se contorsionner, faisant craquer ses os pour se débloquer. Puis il posa un regard fatigué sur David et Linke, qui tenait sa feuille à la main.

_Oh, t'es réveillé, constata le bassiste.

_Non, je dors encore.

_Putain mais ça va, là ! J'm'en prends plein la gueule depuis que j'suis levé, et j'suis pas levé depuis longtemps.

_Vous l'avez lue ? demanda nonchalamment Timo en parlant de la chanson.

_Non, on l'a mangé, répliqua Linke.

_Bah voilà, t'as ta revanche, content ?

Ils étaient à bout les sarcasmes le montraient. Enervés et extenués, ils avaient du mal à garder leur bonne humeur – en supposant qu'ils l'eussent auparavant trouvée. Linke soupira et s'assit sur la banquette, posant ses coudes sur la table, se grattant le crâne, fermant les yeux à moitié. Lui non plus n'avait pas beaucoup dormi. A vrai dire, il ne dormait presque plus depuis le retour de son ex, et cela se voyait sur son visage.

_C'est quoi le titre ? demanda David.

_Je sais pas encore… répondit Timo. Pour tout te dire, je l'ai écrite d'un coup. J'ai même pas eu le temps de la relire. Elle doit pas être top. Puis j'me suis endormi dessus, alors...

_Ca se voit, acquiesça Linke en montrant la joue imprimée du MC.

_Dieu bénisse le savon, maugréa Timo en se frottant mollement la joue.

David ne dit rien, ne se rendant même pas compte de ce qu'il se passait, tout entier à sa lecture. Il n'était pas d'accord avec Timo. Cette chanson était « top ». Les sourcils froncés, il essayait d'acquérir de suite toutes les notions des paroles. Timo pouvait avoir un cerveau de génie quelques fois.

_« Wieder fühl ich mich tot / Wieder wart ich auf Rettung / Aber keine Rettung naht / In der Not / Komm schon », lut-il à haute voix. Le « komm schon » s'adresse à Rabbit ?

_Euh… Inconsciemment.

_Pourquoi tu parles pas d'elle ? demanda Linke.

_Parce qu'elle n'aimerait pas, répondit David à la place de son meilleur ami.

_Exact, c'est que ce je pense aussi, approuva Timo. Hm… Alors, vous en pensez quoi ?

_Cache-la. Personne d'autre que le groupe ne doit la voir. Ni un membre du staff, et surtout pas Höfler et Titenkov. Personne d'autre que nous ne doit savoir, dit Linke.

_C'est bientôt fini, mais que quelqu'un le sache et ça peut tout faire capoter. On a réussi à garder le secret pendant deux ans, on peut continuer pendant quelques jours.

_Y a toujours pas de nouveau ? demanda alors Timo sans se voiler la face.

_Ca avance, d'après l'avocat.

_Rabbit a dit que ça pouvait être long, mais que ça prendra le temps qu'il faudra, ajouta David.

Et chacun dans sa tête se demanda combien de temps cela pouvait encore durer…

[ … ]

16 Janvier 2008

Roulée en boule dans son lit, son mal-être la rongeait. Son cœur était au bord de l'implosion, compressé par des sentiments contradictoires : la peur la peine le regret. Ses sanglots l'étouffaient. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour rire aux éclats plutôt de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps… Elle tremblait. Glacée à l'intérieur même d'elle, les couvertures ne suffisaient plus à la réchauffer. Elle cherchait un peu de chaleur mais son cœur était verrouillé à tout bien-être. Elle sombrait. Coulant dans un abyme sans fond, les remords l'assaillaient, pernicieux, la mordant au plus profond d'elle, l'attaquant sans remords, la tuant à petit feux. Tels des serpents, ils s'implantaient en elle, s'insinuant dans son sang, l'empoisonnant.

Elle aurait pu tout lui expliquer et lui déclamer ses sentiments mais, trop timide, elle s'était tue et avait subi en silence. Comme d'habitude. Saleté de timidité qui lui bousillait la vie. Elle se détestait. Elle ne voulait plus remonter à la surface. Elle se faisait avoir à chaque fois. Chaque garçon sur qui elle craquait se faisait harponner par une harpie sans pitié, sous ses pauvres yeux tristes et vides. Alors si désormais même lui s'y mettait, elle n'avait plus aucune chance. Il ne lui restait plus rien. Elle avait tout perdu.

Elle aurait tellement aimé être dans ses bras, goûter à ses lèvres, l'entendre lui susurrer à l'oreille des mots tendres qu'une Princesse rêvait d'entendre. Malheureusement, toutes ses chances avaient volé en éclats, annihilées. Il la détestait, l'avait foudroyée du regard après l'avoir séduite inconsciemment, l'avait délaissée, l'avait balayée d'un coup de main, comme on enlevait une mouche nuisible. Pourtant elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'aimer naïvement. La Bête finissait bien par aimer la Belle, alors pourquoi ne finirait-il pas par l'aimer ?

Mais elle avait bêtement tout foiré. Non, sa timidité avait tout foiré. Et elle en payait désormais le prix. Lourd tribut de souffrance qu'elle devait cacher aux yeux des autres. Mais plus pour très longtemps, parce qu'avec des amies pareilles, le secret n'était pas de mise.

Sanglotant trop fort, elle n'entendit pas la porte s'ouvrir, et elle ne se rendit compte de la présence de Natasha que lorsque cette dernière s'assît à ses côtés et la prît dans ses bras.

_Chuuut… Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?...

Prenant alors son courage à deux mains, elle raconta enfin toute l'histoire à la brune, déversant ses sentiments, les transposant dans des mots, leur donnant vie et sens pour les transformer en triste désillusion. Son attirance pour le chanteur – qu'elle savait pertinemment inaccessible depuis le premier jour mais qu'elle ne pouvait réfréner parce qu'il l'avait remarquée -, l'espoir de se voir à ses côtés – même en cachette, juste pour pouvoir goûter au bonheur grâce à lui, le bout de Paradis qu'elle détenait en le voyant s'amenuisait jour après jour à cause de son caractère et de ses bêtises -, son désenchantement en apprenant qu'il était toujours amoureux de son ex et sur le point de retourner avec elle – les paroles du bassiste tournaient en boucle dans sa tête, l'empêchant de dormir normalement, lui faisant faire des cauchemars où elle le voyait dans les bras de cette autre -, son espèce de rébellion tuée dans l'œuf par sa trop grande timidité quand elle avait voulu le pousser loin d'elle – chose qui n'avait eu aucun effet à part approfondir sa douleur -, et son désespoir rempli de regrets.

Durant son récit entrecoupé de sanglots, Natasha n'avait rien dit, se contentant de la bercer et de la rasséréner. Le calme avant la tempête. La brune, depuis qu'elle connaissait les filles, avait toujours joué le rôle de la grande sœur protectrice, de l'amie casse-cou qui les entrainait dans de folles aventures, de l'Indiana Jones féminine qui leur racontait des histoires toutes plus entrainantes et farfelues les unes que les autres – histoires dont les filles ne connaissaient jamais l'origine : simple invention ou récit véritable ? C'était l'amie qui soulageait les peines de cœur en les minimisant au maximum. Le retour de la pareille pour avoir été pris sous leurs ailes. Alors c'était comme si elle se devait dorénavant de les aider à son tour.

_Arrête de pleurer, Tia, ça ne sert à rien.

_Si, ça soulage.

_P't-être. Mais ça n'arrangera pas les choses. Ca m'empêchera pas lui éclater sa gueule de beau gosse. Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ?

_Parce que… Je connaissais déjà vos réactions. Et tu sais bien que j'aime pas parler de ça, j'me sens trop bête.

_Mais voyons, tu l'es pas. T'as le droit d'être amoureuse. C'est lui qui s'ra con quand il verra mon poing lui atterrir dans la figure.

_Non ! Je t'interdis de faire ça. S'il te plait, ne t'en mêles pas, ne le frappe pas…

_Bien. C'est comme tu veux, c'est toi la patronne après tout. Si j'peux me permettre un conseil, je crois que le mieux dans ce cas là serait que tu lui parles.

_Non !

_Faut savoir. Qu'est ce que tu crains ? T'as rien à perdre, Tia. Soit tu ne lui dis rien et tu prends le risque de ne pas sortir avec lui s'il t'aime aussi, soit tu ne lui dis rien et tu l'oublies parce que tu lui es indifférente, ou encore, soit tu lui dis et vous êtes ensemble, ou soit tu lui dis et il te sort le fameux « j'préfère qu'on reste amis ». Dans tous les cas, tu ne perds rien, je t'assure. T'as tout à gagner, au contraire.

_Je peux pas…

_Réfléchis un peu, s'il voulait vraiment se remettre avec son ex, il l'aurait déjà fait depuis deux mois, tu crois pas ?

_Je… Imagine qu'il attende le bon moment ! Puis sachant qu'ils sont obnubilés par leur histoire avec Höfler et Titenkov, ça serait logique qu'il n'ait pas encore trouvé le temps. Et en admettant que ce que tu dises soit vrai, pourquoi est ce que dans la cuisine il m'a parlé si méchamment ?

_Baaah… C'est un mec, lâcha Natasha, comme si c'était une vérité absolue et que cela expliquait tout. Un mec, c'est con, et ça a un ego assez important, voilà tout.

Tatiana se tut, méditant ses propos. Elle n'était pas femme à homme telle que son amie, au contraire, mais elle pouvait tout de même lui faire confiance, elle semblait avoir plus d'expériences qu'elle en la matière. Même si une certaine suspicion restait ancrée en elle. Le fait que Frank fut effectivement un homme ne pouvait pas expliquer la nature de tous ses faits et gestes, c'était philosophiquement impossible. Voyant son trouble, Natasha sourit et lui serra l'épaule.

_Allez, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre ! Pis au pire, si ça marche pas, là j'irai moi-même le voir et il risquerait de s'en souvenir, quoique tu dises. Ou bien, je peux toujours te donner trente astuces pour séduire un mec, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil en devinant la protestation de la blonde.

Tatiana sourit et sécha ses larmes. Après tout, c'était vrai qu'elle n'avait rien à perdre. Ou en tout cas, plus rien à perdre. Oui, elle lui parlerait…

[ … ]

_Appelle-le.

Tatiana ouvrit la bouche, surprise, et regarda Natasha de ses grands yeux ahuris lui tendre le combiné du téléphone.

_Je … peux pas…

_Mais si, allez ! Tu vas pas remettre ça ! Appelle-le.

_Et si je le dérangeais ? Et s'ils étaient, ch'ais pas, moi, en interview ? Et si… et s'il était avec une fille ?

_Putain, Tatiana Höfler, dans le genre « je pète les couilles », t'es la reine ! Arrête de te chercher des excuses et appelle-le !

_Pour lui dire quoi ?...

_Que t'es désolée ! Que tu veux pas perdre son amitié et bla, bla, bla. Et j'sais pas, moi ! La Princesse enfermée en haut de son donjon, c'est pas moi. Les trucs nunuches à l'eau de rose, c'est pas mon kiffe.

_Mais je sais pas quoi lui dire…

Natasha soupira et se laissa tomber sur son canapé, blasée. Elles étaient retournées chez elle, trouvant la chambre de Tatiana trop petite – à juste titre. Natasha en avait alors profité pour forcer la main à Tatiana. La connaissant, si personne n'insistait, sa timidité prendrait le dessus et elle n'oserait jamais. Et ça, la brune était contre. En ce moment, Natasha ne pouvait compter que sur elle-même pour pousser la blonde à agir. Elle voulait que Tatiana trouvât le bonheur, et si l'élu de son cœur était un chanteur célèbre, impulsif et têtu, elle l'aiderait à le harponner et se dévouera même pour vérifier la solidité de la prise. Sauf que la jeune femme ne semblait pas décidé à prendre les choses en main.

_Bon, voilà ce que je te propose, commença Natasha. C'est soit tu l'appelles, ou je l'appelle.

_C'est vrai ? Trop bien, merci !

_Tia ! s'offusqua Natasha.

_Pfff … T'es dure en affaire…

_Héhé, c'est ça d'être fille de commerciale, très chère. Alors ?

_Euuuh… On demande à Luke ?

_Luke ? répéta la brune en fronçant les sourcils.

_Bah oui ! Luke Skywalker ! Lui, il aura le renfort de la Force ! Elle serra avec lui et il réussira à convaincre l'affreux sbire de Dark Sidious, le compère de Dark Vador : le téléphone !

_Ca faisait longtemps… Qu'est ce qu'on a dit à propos de Star Wars ?

_Que je devais plus en parler… récita Tatiana comme une petite écolière en baissant la tête et se triturant les doigts.

_C'est bien. Appelle-le.

_Comment tu changes de sujet !

_Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ? C'est toi qui chan-…

Mais Natasha n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, coupée dans son élan par la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle échangea un regard surpris avec Tatiana. Si Rabbit avait été là, elle s'en serait donné à cœur joie pour parler de conspiration et émettre ses théories sur le détournement de la vie privée et l'espionnage que le gouvernement exerçait sur la population – sans omettre le contrôle constant auquel ils étaient soumis.

Trop ahuries par la ponctualité de la sonnerie, aucunes des deux ne bougea, restant à fixer le téléphone. Elles le laissèrent sonner, jusqu'à ce que le répondeur automatique se mît en route.

« _Ouais, vous êtes bien chez Rabbit et Natasha…

_Natasha et Rabbit j'te prie, pourquoi on mettrait ton nom en premier ?

_Parce que c'est mon appart.

_C'est mon téléphone !

_Bon, on le dit en même temps, ok ?

_Mouais…

_Donc, vous êtes bien chez…

_Rabbit / Natasha !

_Han fraudeuse, t'es allée plus vite que moi, se plaignit la brune aux yeux verts.

_On s'en fout ! Laisse-moi finir ! On s'entretue pour le moment, laissez…

_Mais vous en faites pas, j'vais gagner !

_Nat !

_Bah quoi ?

_Laissez un message après le bip, reprit la voix lasse de Rabbit.

_Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip !

_Mais t'es con, toi ! Y a un bip !

_On s'en fout. Ca enregistre pas, là. Si ?... »

Natasha, à l'écoute de cette messagerie, se cacha le visage dans les mains, tout en pensant qu'elle devait être bourrée pour avoir sorti des âneries pareilles, et qu'elles devaient être encore plus stones pour avoir laissé un tel répondeur tandis que Tatiana souriait en la regardant avec moquerie, bien contente de changer de sujet.

_Chouette la messagerie…

_Oh, la ferme.

A ce moment, la voix du correspondant retentit. Ou plutôt son rire.

_On est sûr de pas s'tromper avec ça, au moins ! On devrait vous engager pour notre messagerie ! Bref. C'est David. Bah en fait c'était pour vous prévenir qu'on rentrait demain. Et … bah c'est tout. Euh… Salut.


	25. La peur de l'échec OrelSan

« _J'perds mon temps à m'poser des questions au lieu d'agir_  
_J'ai peur de la dépression, j'ai peur de l'avenir et ses déceptions_ »

Point de vue interne

A peine rentrés de notre tournée russe que nous étions déjà aspirés dans la spirale fatale du conflit. Maitre Fuchschlau nous avait rapatriés avec hâte, juste à temps pour que trois jours plus tard nous fussions les fiers spectateurs de la résiliation de notre maudit contrat. Car oui, nous les avions enfin quittés, ces producteurs frauduleux et profiteurs. Nous avions réussi.

Et voilà donc comment nous sommes redevenus Panik. Subite régression. J'eus l'impression de nous revoir trois, quatre ans plus tôt : jouant comme des cas sociaux dans le garage de David, rencontrant Juri, puis Frank mélangeant nos styles, nous cherchant, nous trouvant, nous élevant. Et tombant lourdement. Pourtant, après avoir affronté vents et tempêtes, ras de marées et cyclones, nous avons survécus à la catastrophe « Höfler et Titenkov ». Que d'héroïsme. Après deux ans de galères, d'oppressions, de feintes. Je ne nous remercie pas. Sans notre divine providence, nous serions encore dans une merde internationale.

Ce jour-là, samedi dix neuf janvier deux mille huit – je connais cette date par cœur, encore mieux que la date d'anniversaire de ma mère -, une fois notre folle euphorie passée, David avait fait craquer ses doigts pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle aux fans – nouvelle nuancée pour eux dans la mesure où personne n'était au courant. Ca avait été laborieux puisque Linke n'avait pas arrêté de le reprendre pour qu'il remaniât ses phrases différemment, de façon soi-disant plus « poétique » d'après lui, et que nous n'avions pu nous empêcher de les embêter, tout entier à notre insouciant bonheur. Pour finir, ce message était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal.

« Chère communauté Nevada Tan,

Nous devons vous informer officiellement que nous apparaitrons à l'avenir sous notre vieux nom de Panik. Comme nous nous sommes séparés de nos anciens producteurs, Höfler et Titenkov, et avec eux les contrats conclus devenant objet d'une plainte devant le tribunal, nous avons décidé de justifier notre liberté de nouveau gagnée et de retourner au nom initial de Panik.

Nous vous remercions pour votre confiance qui nous a été donnée et votre soutien !

A l'avenir, rejoignez-nous sur

Nous restons à votre disposition et comme Michael dirait, nous vous aimons !

David, T:mo, Frank, Juri, Linke & Jan ! »

Nous nous étions ensuite chamaillés pendant un quart d'heure pour savoir dans quel ordre nous mettrons les prénoms. Finalement, David s'était octroyé le privilège d'être en premier, arguant qu'il était l'auteur du texte Timo en second, jamais bien loin de son meilleur ami celui-là Linke avant dernier, soi disant par hasard, mais nous savions tous que de cette façon, David prenait sa vengeance et le punissait puérilement – notre guitariste est quelque fois le plus gamin d'entre nous, malgré ses virtuosités - et moi, bah… Pour ne pas changer, je m'étais fait avoir. L'habitude… Cependant, je ne protestais même plus. Je n'avais plus le courage. A quoi bon quand je savais qu'ils risquaient de me laisser seul avec Linke, dans une pièce fermée, sans fenêtre et sans ventilation. Je ne voulais pas mourir si jeune – et ne le veux toujours pas ! -, asphyxié par l'odeur fétide de ses pieds… Un DJ tel que moi, ça ne se remplace pas !

Mais dans le fond, qu'importait. Nous étions euphoriques. Chose qui n'était pas survenue depuis belle lurette. Un samedi mémorable seuls à jouir de cette satisfaction de cette guerre gagnée à la sueur de nos fronts. Nous aurions dû nous douter que la bataille était loin d'être remportée… Mais qui aurait pu nous en vouloir ? A cet instant présent, rien ne comptait plus à nos yeux que notre brusque libération. Nous les avions fait sombrer, ces fiers geôliers. Nous avions sorti la tête de l'eau. C'est comme donner son premier jouet à un gosse, boire sa première bière, avoir son premier rapport, etc. C'est fantastique. Tout cordon ombilical était enfin rompu pour la première fois de notre vie.

Je ne saurais dire ce qui s'est passé dans la tête des mecs. Mais je sais que pour ma part, le bonheur si longtemps attendu, si durement acquis n'avait pas la même saveur que ce que je m'imaginais. Déjà teinté de réticence, il m'était apparu âcre, amer, presque répugnant. Des putains d'images avaient défilé dans ma tête, sous mes paupières closes, écrites à l'encre indélébile, rougeoyantes de douleur et de mauvais présage. Tout n'avait été qu'un mensonge. Je les revois encore et toujours nous dire que nous ne sentirions rien. Alors que la dague de la trahison et de l'avilissement était cachée dans leurs dos, déjà dégoulinante de sang. S'éreinter deux années pour au final obtenir une si morne satisfaction, je suis dégouté.

De quoi le futur sera-t-il constitué ? Cette question était visible dans chacun de nos regards, flamboyante, rugissante, corrosive. La peur s'insinuait en nous, s'instillant sournoisement. Nous redoutions l'avenir. Et si nous nous perdions ? Et si nous ne disposions plus du soutien des fans ? Ils croient nous aimer alors qu'ils ne font que se voiler la face : ils aiment celui qu'ils rêvent de voir à notre place. Ils ne savent pas ce qui se passe derrière le masque. Ils ne connaissent pas nos vrais visages. Mais nous, les connaissons-nous ? Et si nos masques ne se décollaient plus, laissant apparaitre nos déguisements pour l'éternité, oxydant nos propres personnalités ? Tous les jours nous faisions semblant devant tout le monde. Qui pouvait nous garantir que cette habitude pourrait un jour nous laisser tranquille ? A partir du moment où nous nous accoutumions à quelque chose, nous oubliions le reste. Cela arrivait aux plus grands d'entre nous, alors pourquoi ferions-nous exception ? Et si, à vouloir toujours plus, nous nous brûlions les ailes sous les projecteurs ? Notre but n'avait jamais été de devenir célèbre. Nous voulions juste faire de la musique. Le fait que les gens apprécient nous fait toujours plaisir, mais combien de fois avions-nous vu la déception dans le regard des autres ?...

La dague de la trahison passait de main en main à une vitesse effroyable. Nous nous posions tellement de questions que cela nous bouffait de l'intérieur. Nos craintes devenaient un acide puissant à nos dépens, nous détruisant à petits feux. Nous avions toujours été dirigés dans telle ou telle direction pour nous « aider » à sortir de ce labyrinthe maudit. Même lorsque Höfler et Titenkov nous montraient le chemin, ils nous enlisaient dans la noirceur. Nos choix étaient malheureusement prédéfinis, apportés sur un plateau d'argent, drapé de l'apparente liberté. Nous étions fatalement démunis de notre volonté. Nous n'avions jamais été libres – le sommes nous aujourd'hui ?... Remplis de contraintes, nous n'avions jamais vraiment le choix. Et décider de ne pas choisir n'était pas une option envisageable. Contrairement à ce que Sartre pensait, nous n'étions pas condamnés à être libres.

C'est pourquoi nous nous enivrions de négativité. Moroses, ternes, sarcastiques, agressifs, un autre masque se posait sur nos visages. Et nous ne bougions pas. Spectateurs de notre propre déchéance, nous nous enfoncions dans cette affreuse peur de l'échec. Terrible passage à vide. Nouveau secret, enfoui au fond de nous, caché aux yeux des autres comme toujours. Frank a dit que, de nos jours, les gens voient quelqu'un à la télé, regardent des vidéos, et croient tout savoir sur la personne. C'est tristement vrai. La plupart des gens ne prennent plus le temps de connaître leurs concitoyens. Et ce constat était à notre avantage. Nous nous en servions pour nous calfeutrer. Les fans nous voyaient sourire, rire, déconner heureux en un mot. Alors que nous étions pétrifiés. Je n'avais qu'une envie : me défenestrer. Leurs regards étaient un jugement quotidien et atroce. Nous avions malheureusement perdu toute confiance en nous. Nous aurions du être fiers du travail accompli, nous étions tout de même libérés de nos producteurs. Cependant c'était le contraire qui s'était produit.

Un artiste n'était pas surnommé star pour rien. Telle une étoile, il brillait un certain temps avant de s'éteindre et de tomber en décrépitude, déchue de sa lumière réconfortante, de son étincelle régénératrice.

Rabbit, ce vrai météore, s'était écrasée devant nous, nous aveuglant de cette lune malveillante pour nous faire redécouvrir le soleil véritable. Elle avait finalement tenu parole. Elle nous avait aidés. Malgré nos hésitations, malgré notre mauvaise volonté, malgré nos caractères. Nous ne savons pas pourquoi. Il y a des questions insolubles, auxquelles les réponses ne sont pas encore élaborées. Elle nous avait montré la voie, tracé le chemin à suivre. Une route semée encore et toujours d'embuches qui devait nous mener au paradis. Mine de rien, elle ne nous a jamais menti. Mais pour combien de temps ? Telle est la question que nous aurions pu et peut-être même dû nous poser. Mais il était trop tard. Une autre lumière nous éblouissait déjà. Aux intentions plus pures, certes, mais aux méthodes tout aussi rageantes. Elle nous avait fait enlever nos masques, mais pour en enfiler un autre, plus mesquin.

Dire qu'aujourd'hui je lui en tiens gré serait me faire mentir. Dire qu'en communiquant nous aurions pu nous éviter bien des angoisses serait plus juste. Nous aurions peut-être pu changer le cours des choses si seulement nous n'avions pas relâché notre attention. Nous ne pouvons en vouloir qu'à nous. Enfin… Non. L'élément déclencheur reste tout de même Höfler et Titenkov, même si c'est toujours plus facile de dire ça. Nous ne pourrons jamais leur pardonner. Effacer leur ardoise nous est impossible. Autant nous sommes capables de pardonner nos amis – suivant le contexte en vigueur … - autant, des hommes pareils … Non, c'est inimaginable. Nous nous battrons jusqu'au bout, coûte que coûte, nous nous le sommes juré. « Vous ne sentirez rien ». Et effectivement, nous n'avions rien vu venir. Naïfs, jeunes, rêveurs, cons. Poignardés, trahis, salis, rejetés.

Nous nous sommes relevés. Pourtant la ténacité de la peur me suffoque encore aujourd'hui. Et si au final toutes nos actions étaient restées vaines ? Et si nous n'avions servi à rien ? Tous ces gens… Je ne peux m'empêcher de croire qu'ils ont raison. Nous étions perdus d'avance. Mais sadiquement téméraires.

Les questions s'entrechoquent encore dans ma tête, toujours à la recherche de réponses exploitables. Nous nous réjouissions tellement de cette soudaine liberté. Mais personne n'est libre, nous sommes tous enchainés à quelque chose, entravés par quelqu'un. Et l'amour est la pire des prisons. C'est un poison mortel qui se distille dans les veines de chaque homme, lui faisant perdre la tête et commettre des actes irréparables. Chacun d'entre nous peut en témoigner.

Nous nous posions des questions vis-à-vis de nos carrières et de notre avenir et, comme si tout ceci ne nous semblait pas assez compliqué, il fallait que nous rajoutions cette prison dorée, illusoire, dénuée de sens. Sur le coup, oui, nous étions heureux, j'insiste. Après réflexion, l'imagination s'était grandement émoustillée.

Parce que, au final, rien ne s'est passé comme prévu…


	26. Je te promets Johnny Hallyday

« _Je te promets des jours, tout bleu comme tes veines_  
_Je te promets des nuits, rouges comme tes rêves _  
_Des heures incondescentes et des minutes blanches_  
_Des secondes insouciantes au rythme de tes hanches _»

Point de vue externe

Flashback

21 Janvier 2008

Le regard dans le vague, elle fixait la télé droit devant elle, délaissant totalement le film qui passait. Le jugeant ennuyeux à souhait dès les premières minutes, Natasha n'avait rien dit et s'était contentée d'attendre la fin, patiemment. D'humeur extrêmement lunatique en ce moment, elle était aujourd'hui calme et rêveuse, à l'opposée radicale de hier où elle était énervée et furibonde. Subissant elle-même ses propres sautes d'humeur, elle n'en voyait pas la cause, ou se la cachait à elle-même, inconsciemment. Ne voulant pas non plus la découvrir, elle ne faisait rien pour que ça s'arrangeât. Alors elle se laissait doucement aller, s'enfonçant dans une solitude qui ne lui était pas habituelle. Et pour cause, Natasha avait toujours été quelqu'un d'impulsif et de sociable. Une telle morosité ne lui ressemblait pas. Elle souffrait au plus profond d'elle, mais son mal restait inconnu, même à ses propres yeux. Elle soupira et enlaça ses jambes, posant son menton sur ses genoux.

Philipp était assis à ses côtés. Il semblait absorbé par le film. Semblait, car elle n'arrivait jamais à déchiffrer ses sentiments. En fait, elle n'arrivait même pas à le cerner. Elle ne savait jamais s'il était heureux ou pas, satisfait ou pas, en colère ou pas. Elle devait toujours deviner son état d'esprit. Et bien souvent, en novice qu'elle était, elle tombait à côté. Elle l'avait cru mystérieux, il était anodin elle l'avait cru intéressant, il était ennuyant elle l'avait cru charmant, il était repoussant. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle se faisait avoir de la sorte. Et ça influait encore plus sur sa mauvaise humeur quotidienne.

Pourtant, malgré tous ses défauts, il était toujours avec elle, assis sur son canapé, à regarder un film pathétique. Parce qu'il comblait le vide. Parce que lui était là, contrairement aux autres. Sauf que ça ne suffisait plus. Elle se lassait de tout, et Philipp ne faisait pas exception comme les autres. Tous les autres…

Au bout de quelques minutes, le film se termina avec un bâillement de la brune. Philipp se leva, elle lui sourit poliment. Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis il lui déposa un baiser sur le front et partit. Elle poussa un nouveau soupir, mais d'une nature qui différait du premier. Elle stoppa là ses constations, voulant éviter de se mentir encore plus. Elle se leva à son tour, se dirigea dans la cuisine, ouvrit le placard au dessus de l'évier, sortit un verre, se servit de l'eau. Puis elle fixa le liquide, n'y touchant pas. Elle se compara soudainement à l'eau. Toutes deux étaient changeantes, d'humeur inégale. Natasha secoua la tête, se trouvant ridicule. Voilà désormais qu'elle ressemblait à Rabbit, à faire des comparaisons stupides, un lyrisme soudain l'envahissant.

De fil en aiguille, ses pensées vagabondèrent et échouèrent sur ses souvenirs. Elle se remémora ses amis qu'elle avait quittés, sa famille qu'elle avait oubliée, les promesses qu'elle n'avait pas tenues, les déceptions qu'elle avait essuyées. Puis quelques paillettes d'or surgirent, mais rapidement submergés par la masse imposante de ses révoltes qui l'avaient amenées à fuir. Sa vie ne lui avait plus convenue, elle l'avait changée, avait trouvé son bonheur, mais n'était toujours pas satisfaite. Elle savait que les hommes la feraient souffrir.

Elle secoua la tête, roula des épaules, espérant faire partir tout ça et redevenir elle-même, puis avala son verre d'un coup. J'aurais dû prendre un whisky, pensa-t-elle. Mais elle s'y refusa, il n'était même pas dix huit heures, elle n'était pas alcoolique.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner s'avachir devant la télé – seul moyen de distraction dans cet ennui quasi permanent -, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Elle se dirigea donc à pas lents vers elle, regarda à travers le judas et sourit.

_Bonjour ! s'exclama-t-elle, changeant de nouveau subitement d'humeur, en ouvrant la porte aux garçons. Ca fait plaisir de vous voir. Merci, ne put-elle s'empêcher d'ajouter.

Les garçons froncèrent les sourcils en l'entendant les remercier puis haussèrent les épaules, ne cherchant pas à comprendre. La nature féminine leur apparaissait beaucoup trop compliquée pour eux, et ils avaient une bonne excuse : l'exténuement les abrutissait. Natasha les fit ensuite entrer et ils s'installèrent dans le salon, devant une télé rapidement éteinte, éloignant ainsi les malheurs du monde de leur nouveau cocon de bien-être.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils rigolaient déjà, une bière à la main – mythique – pour les garçons, des sourires idiots aux lèvres la satisfaction d'être de retour pour les uns, d'être distrait pour les autres, et le plaisir d'oublier un peu les ennuis pour tout le monde. Papillonnant à s'en brûler les ailes, ils bavardaient inlassablement, ne croyant toujours pas à leur délivrance. Leur vie avait subitement pris un tournant, et pour la première fois, ils se retrouvaient au volant, les menant au gré de leurs envies, sur la route de leurs désirs.

_Mais je te jure que c'est vrai ! Elle a vraiment déjoué la sécurité pour entrer dans l'hôtel et se faufiler dans sa chambre !

_Non, j'te crois pas.

_Demande lui ! s'exclama David.

Natasha tourna la tête vers Timo et attendit confirmation. Ce dernier plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Des frissons parcoururent l'échine de la jeune femme. Elle découvrit l'immensité du vide et se vit au bord du gouffre, à deux doigts de sauter, de se noyer, de sombrer. Elle ne céda pas et resta à le fixer avec fierté, lui tenant tête coûte que coûte. Doucement, le MC hocha la tête. Et le temps sembla reprendre son cours normal. La scène n'avait duré que quelques secondes aux yeux des autres, alors qu'une éternité s'était écoulée au vu de Natasha.

_Elle voulait passer du bon temps. J'ai pas dit non. Elle était pas mal, déclara Timo en hochant les épaules avec nonchalance.

Natasha serra les dents sans rien dire. Une âpre impression se propageait en elle. Puis elle se reprit et se secoua mentalement. Depuis quand les idylles de Timo la gênaient-elle ? Les garçons, quant à eux, ne remarquèrent rien, tout entier à leurs souvenirs et anecdotes toutes plus alléchantes les unes que les autres sur la tournée – dérivant ensuite sur l'ensemble de leurs concerts. Cependant la langue de vipère de la brune n'en fit qu'à sa tête, et ce fut avec un petit sourire moqueur qu'elle attaqua.

_Hm, hm. Timo a trouvé un nouvel animal de compagnie. C'est vrai que c'est plus pratique d'avoir une chienne.

Le MC la foudroya du regard, lèvres pincées, mâchoire serrée.

_Ose dire ça encore une fois et je… tape Jan, reprit-il en nuançant sa menace afin de la faire paraître dérisoire.

_Hey mais j'ai rien fait ! s'écria le DJ.

_Aurais-je touché une corde sensible ?

_Quand on ne sait pas, on ne dit rien. Tu ne sais rien du tout, alors la ferme.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard pendant quelques secondes. Les autres sentirent la vague de froid émanant de Timo et Natasha leur arriver de plein fouet, balayant tout sur son passage. La tension était palpable entre eux. Prenant alors son rôle d'aîné au sérieux, Juri décida d'intervenir et de les calmer, ne souhaitant avoir aucun mort sous ses yeux, les entrainant par conséquent sur des chemins moins abrupts et plus plaisants.

_En tout cas, je suis quand même content que ce soit fini, déclara Jan en s'enfonçant dans le canapé, suivant l'exemple de réconciliateur du batteur.

_Vous avez arrêté la tournée alors ? demanda Natasha, snobant royalement Timo.

_Close. Annulée. Arrêtée. Tout ce que tu veux, on la continuera pas, répondit Juri. On peut plus dans la mesure où … Nous ne sommes plus les Nevada Tan.

_Et ouais, ce que tu as devant toi, très chère, ce sont des hommes nouveaux ! déclara Linke en souriant.

_Attendez… Comment ça ? Vous voulez dire que …

_Oui, on a rompu le contrat qui nous rattachait à Höfler et Titenkov.

Natasha se leva, poussa un cri de joie, et sauta dans les bras des garçons. Ils rirent, leur euphorie ne les ayant toujours pas quitté, contaminant la brune et les entrainant sur des rivages bordés de tranquillité et de soulagement. Ils se calmèrent ensuite tant bien que mal, le moindre gloussement relançant leur fou rire. La pression était relâchée. Et voir que Natasha était si contente pour eux leur causait un réel plaisir.

_Et ouais. Ce qui fait qu'on est… en vacances, réfléchit Linke.

_Hm, crie pas victoire trop vite, le modéra Timo, une barre de soucis creusée pour longtemps au dessus des yeux.

_Retour aux sources, les mecs ! Si c'est pas magnifique ! Regarde ce magnifique tatouage, sourit David en s'adressant à Natasha, tendant le bras de Timo dans sa direction. Pour des raisons judiciaires que seule Rabbit peut comprendre, on redevient les Panik. J'suis trop content. De toute façon, pas d'inquiétude, on garde notre personnalité, notre son, tout ! Y a que le nom qui change.

_Ca fait bizarre de vous appeler Panik maintenant. J'm'étais habituée à Nevada Tan…

_Nous aussi. Mais bon, c'est la vie, conclut philosophiquement Jan. Et Panik, c'est, certes notre nom d'origine, mais aussi la signification que nous ne nous laisserons plus faire. Nous causerons une panique monstre à tous ceux qui voudront nous entourlouper.

_D'ailleurs on est venu pour vous annoncer ça, enfin, te l'annoncer à toi vu que les filles ne sont pas là, se reprit David, mais aussi pour vous dire qu'on partait.

_Où ? lâcha Natasha, surprise, en perdant son beau sourire.

_On va passer quelques jours chez nous, à Neumünster, pour nous reposer un peu. On est vraiment crevés.

_Oh. Ouais, logique, acquiesça-t-elle doucement. Vous y resterez longtemps ? Vous partez quand ?

_Et bien … On part demain, et on y restera une semaine, minimum.

_Oh. D'accord.

Son regard se voila. Elle s'était grandement accoutumée à leur présence. Passer une dizaine de jours sans eux l'avait déjà troublé. Elle ne voulait pas les quitter. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle se sentait vraiment chez elle, Natasha avait trouvé ce qui lui avait manqué toute sa vie. Ils étaient sa stabilité, tout comme les filles étaient sa joie de vivre. Elle ne voulait plus perdre ce qu'elle possédait. Elle avait voulu se battre pour ses rêves, mais toutes ses ambitions lui avaient sautées à la gueule. Elle ne voulait pas revivre ça. Elle se passa une main dans ses longs cheveux bruns pour se donner une contenance.

_Vous… Vous reviendrez, vite, hein ? J'dis pas ça pour moi, c'est juste que les filles seraient dégoutées, hasarda-t-elle en improvisant rapidement.

_Oui, ne t'en fais pas, sourit Jan. Neumünster n'est pas si loin que ça.

_Mais Heidelberg, si… soupira Frank.

_T'es pas de Neumünster ? s'étonna Natasha.

Frank lui répondit par la négative et lui raconta rapidement qu'il venait de la plus belle ville d'Allemagne, celle qui gagnait la palme de son attachement. Lui relatant ensuite quelques anecdotes personnelles, il la dirigea subtilement sur le sujet qui l'intéressait en faisant de rusés détours.

_Comment allez-vous, toi et les filles ? demanda Frank en pensant à Tatiana.

_Bien. Tia a ses cours, elle passe de temps en temps. Rabbit doit être encore vivante d'après ce que je sais.

_Comment ça ? la fixa David en fronçant les sourcils.

_Et Tia, t'es sûre qu'elle va bien ? insista Frank sans faire attention au guitariste.

_Mais oui j'te dis. Enfin… Ca dépend en fait.

_Ca dépend de quoi ?

_Ca dépend de comment elle va réagir quand elle verra que t'as perdu tes dents.

_Quoi ?

_Linke ? Pourquoi t'as dit à Tia que Frank ressortira avec son ex ?

_Quoi ? s'étrangla le chanteur.

_Je… j'ai… j'ai jamais dit ça ! Enfin… je crois pas.

_C'est le cas pourtant. Le soir de l'anniv à Juri.

_T'as osé faire ça ? Putain mais t'es complètement taré ! De quoi j'me mêle ? Je veux absolument pas ressortir avec Leo ! Ca va pas la tête ?

_Oh, tu descends d'un étage en toi-même et t'arrêtes de gueuler ! Si c'était à l'anniversaire de Juri, je devais déjà bien être pompette. Ensuite, excuse-moi d'avoir dit tout haut ce que tout le monde pense tout bas ! s'enflamma le bassiste, mécontent d'être la victime d'une dispute qui n'avait pas lieu d'être à ses yeux.

Il voyait bien que Frank pensait souvent à Tatiana. Bien plus souvent qu'à Rabbit ou Lizzie. Bien plus souvent qu'à une simple amie. Linke avait développé cette sorte de don de voyance après s'être enfermé dans son chagrin, analysant les sentiments des autres pour essayer de comprendre les siens – le plus souvent en vain. Les passions humaines n'avaient pas de raison d'être, elles survenaient d'un coup, sans qu'on ne s'y attendît, nous surprenant brusquement.

_Quoi ? Tu veux dire que… Vous êtes tous persuadés que… Mais n'importe quoi ! s'écria Frank, n'arrivant pas à dire les choses.

_Woh ! cria David. On se calme tous et on s'assoit ! On est entre gens civilisés, vous allez pas vous bouffer la gueule tout de même ? C'était un malentendu, Frank. Maintenant tu sais ce qu'il s'est passé, tu pourras t'expliquer avec Tatiana en ayant toutes les cartes en main. Pas la peine d'en vouloir à Linke. Tu sais bien comment il est quand il est bourré, pas besoin de te faire un dessin.

_Hey… bouda le bassiste.

_Chut, t'enfonces pas, vieux. Ensuite, enchaina David, j'ai posé une question, je voudrais bien avoir une réponse si c'est pas trop demandé ! C'est quoi l'histoire avec Rabbit ?

Ahurie par le ton de sa voix et sa prestance, Natasha le fixa avec des yeux ronds. David pouvait faire peur quand il s'y mettait ! Mine de rien, Natasha devint subitement persuadée que lorsqu'il était énervé, il pouvait faire un carnage. Elle nota dans un coin de sa tête qu'il ne fallait pas le chercher, au risque de terribles représailles. Mais elle était Natasha Ägläya, à ne pas oublier.

_Natasha ? la rappela David.

_Oui, oui, ch'uis là. Donc, Rabbit. Elle est en taule.

Les garçons s'immobilisèrent et manquèrent de s'étouffer, atterrés d'apprendre une telle nouvelle si rudement. Ils se redressèrent et la fixèrent, essayant de déceler une marque d'ironie ou de moquerie dans son regard, sans ne rien y voir qu'un vert profond.

_Quoi ? lâcha Linke en fermant enfin la bouche.

_Bah elle est en prison, répéta Natasha, comme si ça tombait sous le sens.

_Tu déconnes ? s'exclama Juri.

_Mais déstressez, c'est pas la mort.

_Non, bien sûr ! Tu annonces qu'elle est au trou, tu veux qu'on le prenne comment ? répliqua Timo.

_Mais…

Elle les dévisagea tous les uns après les autres puis éclata de rire, sous leurs regards ahuris.

_Pas de cette façon là ! Elle a rien fait de mal, voyons ! A la rentrée, ses profs se sont mis d'accord pour leur donner le dossier d'un prisonnier chacun. Ils doivent étudier leur cas et leur servir d'avocat ou une connerie comme ça, ch'ais pas, j'ai pas trop compris. Et c'est tout. Rabbit est à la prison, en visite à son détenu, pas comme pénitentiaire.

_Mais… Elle passe tout son temps là-bas ? s'étonna Jan.

_La plupart. Quand elle est pas en cours, elle squatte la bibliothèque et révise, ou bien elle se penche sur le dossier de son gus – j'crois que c'est un dealer -, ou elle va direct le voir. Et comme si c'était pas assez, elle s'est mis dans la tête d'avoir une golf. Mais madame veut pas en acheter une, bah non, c'est trop simple, du coup elle retrouve son père quand elle peut et elle retape une vieille golf.

_Mais c'est trop ! commenta Linke.

_Nan, sans dec ? railla la brune. Va lui dire ! J'ai essayé cent fois en dix langues. Elle veut rien entendre. Ca fait une semaine que j'l'ai pas vue, et je suis sa coloc pourtant ! Alors elle se démerde. Le jour où elle rentrera complètement lessivée, elle comprendra peut-être. J'suis pas sa mère, j'ai essayé de lui parler, soit elle m'écoute pas, soit elle est même pas là.

_Tu crois qu'on la verra ce soir ?

_Tu peux toujours espérer, David, il parait que ça fait vivre. Il parait… répéta Natasha en lançant un bref regard involontaire vers Timo.


	27. Es tut mir doch leid FRaz

« _Es tut mir doch so leid_  
_Komm wieder zurück zu mir_  
_Ich will bei dir sein_  
_Nie wieder allein_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

29 Janvier 2008

Rabbit monta les escaliers difficilement, ses jambes pesant des tonnes, alourdies par une fatigue tenace. Elle arriva devant la porte et chercha ses clés dans son capharnaüm de sac. Le froid engourdissait ses mains, rendant la tâche encore plus dure, nullement aidée par les ténèbres de la nuit et l'énervement fébrile de la jeune femme. Finalement, elle dépêcha le trousseau et essaya de faire rentrer la clé dans la serrure tant bien que mal, ses mains tremblant de froid. Elle s'énerva mais y parvint tout de même après avoir baillé à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Doucement, elle serra ses mains sur la poignée pour essayer de faire tourner les clés en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Malheureusement, la serrure n'était pas parfaitement huilée, elle grinça dans un bruit qui lui parut infernal et qui, à ses yeux, réveilla la ville entière. Pour finir, elle ouvrit la porte et rentra sur la pointe des pieds. Le sol craquait. Elle jura. Il ne fallait pas réveiller Natasha.

Elle enleva ses chaussures puis quitta la chaleur de sa veste. Elle posa les clés sur la corbeille dans l'entrée et bailla une nouvelle fois. Son lit lui manquait. Elle se dirigea alors à pas de loup vers sa porte. Mais à peine eut-elle dépassé le seuil de la cuisine que la lumière s'alluma, l'aveuglant brusquement. Elle s'immobilisa, une jambe levée, courbée, comme si avancer dans une telle position pouvait la rendre plus silencieuse. Elle tourna lentement la tête et vit Natasha assise sur un des tabourets de la cuisine, ses bras croisés sur la poitrine, l'air pas très commode de quelqu'un qui luttait contre le sommeil afin de vérifier le bon fonctionnement de ses cordes vocales. Rabbit déglutit difficilement, baissa la jambe et se redressa, adoptant une position plus normale. Elle eut un sourire crispé et fit quelques pas en direction de la cuisine – et donc de Natasha.

_Tiens, Nat, salut. T'es pas couchée ? Qu'est ce que tu fais debout à une heure pareille ?

_C'est maintenant que tu rentres ?

_Et bien…

_Non, attends, j'ai une meilleure question. Tu te souviens de où t'habites ?

_Je…

Le regard inquisiteur et froid de Natasha lui fit baisser les yeux, prise sur le fait.

_Ecoute, Nat… Je suis super occupée en ce moment…

_Ouais, tellement occupée que tu prends même pas la peine de répondre à ton téléphone. Tellement occupée que ça fait presque deux s'maines que j't'ai pas vue.

_'Scuse… T'as ton boulot, j'ai mes cours, j'ai Matthias, j'ai ma caisse…

_Tsss… Tu crois c'est une vie ? Depuis combien de temps n'as-tu pas fait une nuit complète ? Ou mangé un repas équilibré ? Ne me mens pas, Rabbit, je te connais. Tu délaisses tes amis.

_Non, je…

_Si, c'est vrai ! T'as même pas capté que Tia déprimait ! Je parie même que t'es même pas au courant que les garçons ont changé de nom. Et c'est limite si tu vois Jina. J'ai tort ? Bien sûr que non.

_Je… Tia va mal ? Les mecs ont rompu leur contrat alors ?

_Putain Rabbit, mais diminue un peu ! Arrête de t'enfermer dans ton monde ! Y a des gens qui ont besoin de toi. Réveille-toi un peu.

Natasha descendit du tabouret et passa devant Rabbit sans un mot, préférant se coucher plutôt que de s'énerver plus que ça, et laissant son amie seule, plantée en plein milieu de la cuisine, à digérer toutes ces moitiés d'informations, submergée par l'âpreté de la mauvaise conscience. Rabbit baissa la tête tristement, transpercée par l'amère véracité des reproches de son amie…

[ … ]

31 Janvier 2008

Adossée au mur, elle regardait la pluie tomber, fines gouttes d'eau solitaires et vulnérables, scintillantes malgré l'opacité des nuages ténébreux. Telles des larmes salées, elles étaient le vestige d'une peine inconsolable, et non la suite logique d'un évènement scientifique. Réfutant la rationalité qui déclarait que l'eau de pluie était due au cycle naturel de l'évaporation des eaux, elle préférait croire que la pluie correspondait aux larmes versées par les nuages, tristes spectateurs du douloureux déchirement entre le soleil et la lune, amants d'une nuit qui ne pouvaient plus jamais se retrouver.

Elle trouvait toujours ridicule de vouloir échapper à la pluie. A la première goutte tombée, les gens se précipitaient pour rentrer le plus rapidement possible. Ils préféraient l'eau chaude de la douche à cette froideur hivernale. Et si la pluie était autant haïe, c'était parce qu'on ne pouvait pas la commander. Fière et impétueuse, elle surprenait les gens dans leur quiétude pour leur rappeler qui gouvernait. Véritable tyran ou douce présence, elle jouait de son charme au gré de ses envies. Ses adeptes étaient rares, pourtant ce soir-là, Tatiana l'admirait du haut du deuxième étage. Le visage concentré sur ce spectacle de désolation, elle laissait ses pensées déferler.

Il n'y avait pas de vent ce soir-là, les gouttes tombaient tout droit. Avec un bruit mat, elles mouraient sur ce bitume sans pitié qui les avalait avidement sans se soucier de leur volonté. Personne n'entendait leurs appels aux secours. Comme elle.

Savoir que les garçons étaient de retour à Hamburg avait déclenché un torrent de sentiments en elle : l'excitation, la douleur, la joie, l'angoisse. Elle n'avait pas bougé. Elle n'avait pas voulu faire le premier pas. Elle ne voulait pas y aller seule. Bien sûr, elle avait envie de revoir le groupe, elle les aimait bien, ils étaient gentils et amusants malgré tout. Mais elle redoutait de se retrouver face à lui. Son regard l'achèverait sûrement. Si réconfortant d'habitude, il l'avait foudroyé la dernière fois. Elle ressentait encore les picotements de sa brûlure. Ses yeux avaient laissé une importante cicatrice sur son cœur mis à nu et sans défenses, en faisant une bouillie encore plus pâteuse que ce qu'elle n'était déjà.

Alors lorsque Natasha lui avait annoncé qu'ils rentraient chez eux pour quelques jours, un soulagement excessif s'était emparé d'elle. Elle redoutait la prochaine confrontation qu'elle devrait avoir avec lui. Ses yeux bleus la hantaient, son parfum lui manquait, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Contrairement à ces fourmis sous la pluie, elle restait immobile, à attendre elle ne savait quoi. Le monde l'entourant semblait aller à cent à l'heure, alors qu'elle avançait au ralenti. Quand elle avançait. Son amour déçu la cloitrait dans une prison de mutisme. Tout ce qu'elle brûlait de dire, c'était qu'elle était désolée, qu'elle l'aimait et qu'elle voulait être près de lui. Mais bien évidemment, ce souhait était irréalisable.

Elle enserra ses jambes de ses bras et posa la tête contre la fenêtre. Elle laissa son esprit divaguer, essayant de penser à autre chose qu'à lui. Mais immanquablement son subconscient lui collait sa photo sous les yeux. Elle soupira et grimaça. Son cœur la faisait souffrir. Elle se remit alors à contempler les gouttes de pluie tombant inlassablement. Le ciel devait lui aussi avoir un immense chagrin…

[ … ]

3 Février 2008

Saluant et embrassant une dernière fois sa sœur et sa mère, Timo attrapa son sac et grimpa dans le van, s'installant entre David et Linke. Ces quelques jours en présence de leurs familles les avaient ragaillardis. Se sentant plus légers et un peu moins anxieux, ils avaient pu décompresser et reprenaient aujourd'hui le chemin d'Hamburg. Frank les rejoindraient dans l'après-midi, la route pour venir d'Heidelberg était beaucoup plus longue.

Jan était au volant, concentré sur la route, tandis que ses amis avaient la tête dans les nuages. Timo pour sa part ne pouvait s'empêcher de cogiter, comme à son habitude. Délaissant l'aspect déconneur, ses neurones étaient en surchauffe. Il avait eu l'occasion d'avoir sa cousine au téléphone et son crédit y était passé, partagé entre fous rires, discussions métaphysiques ou échanges d'expériences. Mais il n'en avait cure, il avait eu l'occasion d'avoir des nouvelles de Lizzie, et de constater que malgré les efforts qu'elle faisait, elle n'était pas au meilleur de sa forme. Un peu comme lui. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait évoqué le souvenir de ces deux années passées loin l'un de l'autre. Et Timo n'avait pas demandé d'explications, se contentant de lui annoncer qu'ils rentraient sous peu. Entre temps, il avait également pu penser à Natasha. La sulfureuse Natasha qui le menait en bateau depuis le début. Tiraillé entre égo et attirance obsessionnelle, il ne savait plus que penser d'elle. Pourtant il avait tout de même réussi à prendre une décision la concernant.

Durant cette semaine de sérénité et de retour aux sources, les garçons en avaient profité pour envahir la chambre de David. Les fils électriques trainant de tous les côtés, la batterie de Juri et la table de mixage de Jan encombrant la pièce, sans compter tous les autres instruments et équipements, Timo et Frank avaient bien rigolé en les voyant galérer. Mais quand le chanteur se prit les pieds dans les fils et s'étala de tout son long, son rire s'évanouit, remplacé par celui, vengeur, de ses amis. Et là, dans cet espace réduit – mais qui était paradoxalement le plus grand mis à leur disposition -, ils en avaient profité pour enregistrer Was würdest du tun ?. Timo pouffa aux souvenirs des innombrables heures passées à essayer de mettre convenablement en boite leur nouveau single.

Lorsqu'une petite heure plus tard ils arrivèrent chez eux, ils déchargèrent le van, rangèrent à la va vite leurs affaires et s'affalèrent sur le canapé, lessivés, égayant par leur présence la sobriété de cette grande maison vide. N'ayant pas le courage de se préparer à manger, ils optèrent pour attendre le retour de Frank, devant la télé, à s'abrutir, ayant pris cette habitude à Neumünster. Toutefois Timo ne s'attarda pas. Il prit ses clés et sortit après avoir informé ses amis de son excursion, ne leur laissant pas même le temps de lui poser la moindre question. David le regarda fermer la porte en fronçant les sourcils, suspicieux. Il avait bien remarqué que quelque chose travaillait son meilleur ami depuis un certain temps. Mais il ne lui avait rien demandé, il savait que si Timo le voulait, il lui en parlerait le moment venu.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, le MC arriva au point de rendez-vous. Montant directement dans la chambre qu'ils s'étaient attribués, il posa son blouson sur une chaise et s'affala sur le lit. Ne restait plus qu'à attendre désormais…

[ … ]

Elle rangea son téléphone dans sa poche et releva la tête, le visage impassible. Seule une petite lueur d'excitation et de curiosité transparaissait dans son regard. En recevant son message une heure plus tôt, elle avait froncé les sourcils, ne s'attendant pas à une nouvelle de sa part. Puis, poussée par une extrême curiosité et une douce envie de le voir, elle avait accepté son rendez-vous sans lui en faire part, le laissant dans le doute.

Le regard rivé sur le numéro cent quatre vingt seize, l'heure était désormais écoulée à la minute près. Elle serra les dents, résolue à lui montrer le plus d'animosité possible afin de lui cacher tout autre sentiment, et entra sans frapper. Il était allongé sur le lit, en étoile, la tête levée vers le plafond bruni par les fumées de cigarettes. Elle referma la porte dans un bruit sonore, le faisant sursauter, et posa son sac. Puis elle croisa les bras et attendit. Il se releva lentement, se mettant ainsi en position assise sur le rebord du lit, et la regarda sans sourciller.

_Je savais que tu viendrais.

_Je suis curieuse d'entendre ce que tu as à me dire.

_Bien. Pas la peine d'y aller par quatre chemins.

_Effectivement. J'ai pas que ça à faire.

_Ca commence bien. C'est de ca dont je veux te parler.

_Quoi « ça » ?

_Ton attitude envers moi, Natasha ! s'emporta-t-il en se levant. T'as vu comment tu agis ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir ? Si ton but c'est de me niquer ma journée à chaque fois que j'vous voie, les filles et toi, et bien sache que c'est réussi. T'es toujours à m'engueuler ou te moquer de moi. Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui m'as jeté ?

_Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui me traitais en premier comme de la merde ?

_A qui la faute, maugréa-t-il.

_Tsss…

_Bon, écoute. Qu'on se déteste, mais qu'on arrête de plomber l'ambiance, c'est tout ce que je te demande. Pour les autres. C'est dur pour eux aussi. J'ai pas envie de rajouter des emmerdes.

_Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends ? Que c'est de ma faute ?

_Mais arrête de réagir au quart de tour ! Putain, si t'es mal lunée, j'y peux rien ! Moi j'veux faire des efforts. Parce que si quelqu'un doit en vouloir à l'autre, ça serait plutôt moi ! Toi, t'es tranquille, t'as ton Philipp. Alors arrête de m'péter les couilles. C'est moi qu'ai les crocs !

_Et pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle, une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

_Mais parce que je croyais que ça marchait entre nous ! J'sais plus comment agir avec toi, Nat. Un jour tu m'sautes dessus, l'autre jour tu m'envoies bouler. J'sais plus sur quel pied danser, c'est frustrant à la fin. On était bien tous les deux j'trouvais, on prenait du bon temps, on s'faisait pas chier, on s'amusait bien. Puis l'autre trou du fion, là !...

Natasha sourit avec espièglerie. Timo serait-il jaloux finalement ? Une lueur s'alluma dans son regard. Oui, il devait être jaloux. Pace qu'elle était rongée par l'imagination. Ne serait-ce que penser au fait qu'une autre fille eut le privilège de goûter les lèvres ou de parcourir le corps de Timo la mettait hors d'elle. Elle ne le voulait que pour elle. Son air enfantin qui cachait un esprit hors du commun lui était devenu presque vital. Elle regrettait amèrement sa décision. Alors aujourd'hui, puisqu'il lui en laissait l'occasion, elle réparerait ses erreurs, quitte à tomber dans la faiblesse et la dépendance. Elle en avait besoin pour se libérer de cette morosité. La cause de son état était également le remède.

Elle s'avança un peu plus et s'arrêta juste devant lui, à quelques centimètres seulement de son visage.

_Je l'ai largué, Timo.

Surpris, le MC ouvrit la bouche, ne sachant que répondre, s'attendant à tout, sauf à ça.

_Quand on goûte à la dynamite, le reste ne peut être que fade, souffla-t-elle.

Le regard rivé dans les yeux du beau brun, elle joua le tout pour le tout. Elle se passa lentement la langue sur les lèvres, aguicheuse. Il suivit sa langue du regard et la happa dans un élan de passion, lui agrippant les hanches pour effacer l'espace restant entre eux et approfondir leur étreinte, assouvissant par la même son désir le plus grand. Ce dont ils ne se doutaient pas, c'était que la dynamite pouvait être dangereuse, pour l'un comme pour l'autre…

[ … ]

4 Février 2008

_Non, j'veux pas y aller…

_Tu crois t'as le choix ? répliqua Natasha en levant un sourcil, dédaigneuse. Oups, trop tard, j'ai sonné, enchaina la brune sous le regard stupéfait de la blonde.

Natasha avait berné Tatiana sans vergognes pour la forcer à venir ici, sous les conseils avisés de Timo et ses coups d'œil qui ne la trompaient pas. Trouvant la blonde pâle et morose, elle savait par expérience ce qu'elle devait faire, et avait donc décidé que le moment était venu de jouer à la Fée Clochette et de lui donner un coup de pouce. Et c'était pourquoi elles se tenaient désormais devant la porte des garçons, Natasha sûre d'elle, et Tatiana presque défaillante. Elle n'était pas prête. Natasha en était consciente mais elle savait aussi que si elle la laissait faire, Tatiana ne serait jamais prête. Alors comme à son habitude, elle avait pris les choses en main.

_Nat, t'es vraiment une sale garce !

_Un jour tu me remercieras pour ça, madame la rabat-joie.

Tatiana ne put répliquer et laisser échapper son désaccord mêlé de désespoir. La porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Frank, lui coupant littéralement le souffle. L'esprit brouillé par la vue des deux perles azur qui la fixaient, elle ouvrit puis referma la bouche de nombreuses fois, brûlant de timidité. Natasha sourit devant l'air surpris du chanteur et la gêne apparente de Tatiana. Elle avait préalablement prévu Timo de leur arrivée et lui avait demandé de faire ouvrir la porte par Frank. Mission réussie. Là s'arrêtait son coup de pouce. A Tatiana d'assurer.

La brune entra et les laissa sur le pas de la porte après avoir salué le chanteur. Tatiana lui lança un regard haineux en voyant son amie partir fièrement. Puis elle baissa la tête et se tritura les doigts. Sa timidité reprenait le dessus.

_Entre, la pria Frank.

Elle s'exécuta et le suivit docilement.

_Je… C'est pas moi qu'ai voulu venir ici… tenta maladroitement de se justifier Tatiana.

Frank ferma les yeux en entendant la phrase de la belle blonde. Voilà donc à quoi il en était réduit. Sans réfléchir plus que ça, sur un coup de tête impulsif, il la fit entrer dans la première pièce, c'est-à-dire la salle d'instruments, au lieu qu'ils ne débouchassent sur le salon. Il était désormais grand temps d'agir.

_Je… Qu'est ce que tu…

_Je suis désolé, déclara-t-il sans préambule en la regardant droit dans les yeux.

_Quoi ? lâcha Tatiana en écarquillant les yeux, surprise et prise au dépourvu.

_Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé. Je suis désolé d'avoir été si sec. Je n'ai pas d'excuses.

Prononcer cette phrase lui en coûta. Mais Frank fit un effort sur lui-même et minimisa sa fierté. Il ne voulait pas la perdre. Pas elle.

_C'est pas de ta faute… murmura Tatiana en baissant la tête. J'ai fait n'importe quoi. C'est normal que t'aies réagi de la sorte. C'est moi la fautive.

_Ne dis pas ça…

_C'est la vérité pourtant. Je suis désolée, Franky. J'étais… J'étais jalouse, finit-elle dans un souffle.

_Si je te jure que je ne veux pas ressortir avec Leo, tu me crois ?

_Hm, acquiesça Tatiana en hochant la tête.

_On oublie ? Tout est arrangé alors ?

_Oui…

_Merci, sourit-il en la prenant dans ses bras, soulagé.

Elle se laissa tout d'abord faire puis le serra à son tour. Son contact lui avait manqué. Même si son étreinte avait un arrière coup de résignation. Qui se confirma durement lorsqu'il reprit la parole.

_Je ne veux plus qu'on s'fasse la gueule. Je tiens trop à toi. T'es une amie géniale.

Tatiana se crispa en entendant cette phrase. Cette fois ses désillusions se confirmaient…


	28. Battle of one 30 Seconds To Mars

« _Try and stop me_  
_Try and save me_  
_I want to fall ..._ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

5 Février 2008

Elle souffla pour se donner du courage et s'essuya les mains sur son jean. Malgré le froid l'entourant, elles étaient moites d'appréhension. Elle se recoiffa et dégagea ses mèches qui piétinaient son beau visage. Elle inspira profondément. Elle ricana bêtement en se disant qu'après tout, elle ne faisait pas le marathon, elle n'avait tué personne, ce n'était pas la fin du monde. Elle allait juste revoir des amis. Elle leva ensuite un timide bras et appuya sur la sonnette. Elle devait tout de même trembler car cette dernière retentit deux fois. Comme en un écho insupportable, le bruit résonna encore et encore dans sa tête, s'amenuisant au fur et à mesure. Se mordant les doigts d'emblée, elle attendit. Droite comme un i, elle se rongeait les ongles, au sens propre. Elle était anxieuse. Elle ne les avait pas vus depuis des jours – voire des semaines. Mais tout devait bien se passer. Elle avait une bonne excuse. Et elle n'était pas là pour se disputer. Surtout que Natasha lui avait assez fait la morale. Des fois elle avait l'impression d'avoir deux mères. Et après, Natasha critiquait sa façon d'être ! Elle secoua la tête. Le monde à l'envers. Stoppant là ses réflexions, elle vit la porte s'ouvrir, laissant apparaître Frank.

_Rabbit ! s'exclama-t-il gaiement en souriant.

_Bonjour Frankyky…

_Ca fait plaisir de te voir, dit-il en lui déposant un bisou sur la joue. Entre, je t'en prie.

Elle sourit à son tour et le suivit dans le couloir avant de déboucher sur le salon. Les garçons étaient affalés sur le canapé, à jouer à la playstation – Jan, Juri et Timo menaient un combat acharné -, à lire – Linke essayait tant bien que mal de se concentrer - ou tout simplement à glander – David regardait ses amis s'entre-tuer à cause d'une partie de Mario Kart. Lorsqu'ils la virent, ils sourirent. Sauf David et Jan. Elle les salua, soulagée. Elle s'était inquiétée pour rien.

_Ca fait longtemps, hein, railla David en la regardant méchamment.

_Oui, je… Enfin, ch'uis désolée… J'étais débordée en ce moment… Avec mes exams et tout…

_Oui, on a vu, rétorqua-t-il sèchement.

_Mais je… J'ai diminué, et j'ai plus de temps désormais. Je suis venue pour vous voir mais surtout, surtout, pour vous féliciter, les gars.

_Ah, c'est gentil, merci ! s'extasia Linke. Une admiratrice de notre résiliation, si c'est pas magnifique !

_C'est grâce à toi, Rabbit. Merci, sourit Timo.

Le fait que ce fut le MC - celui qui n'y avait pas cru, le plus réticent à accepter son aide - qui prononça ces mots lui causa un plaisir fou. Pour une fois dans sa vie, elle réussissait vraiment quelque chose. Elle sourit, fière d'elle, mais encore plus fière d'eux. Même si elle doutait quant au fait qu'elle y fût pour quelque chose. Elle avait simplement su les booster. Une légère timidité ne lui permettait pas de se dire qu'elle avait vraiment fait beaucoup pour eux. Sentant le feu monter à ses joues, elle baissa ensuite la tête et se tritura les doigts.

_C'est tout ce que t'avais à dire ? demanda Jan avec agressivité. Tu peux t'en aller alors.

_Jan ! s'offusqua Frank.

_Oh. Tu peux t'en aller s'il te plait, rajouta-t-il.

Ahurie, elle releva brusquement la tête et le fixa avec de grands yeux. Constatant avec aberration qu'il était sérieux, elle ne sut comment réagir, troublée au plus haut point, blessée jusqu'à l'âme. Elle crut halluciner. Elle devait être dans un mauvais rêve, c'était obligé…

_Je… De quel droit oses-tu me parler sur ce ton ? se reprit-elle. C'est quoi la couille ?

_La « couille », comme tu dis, c'est qu'on t'a pas vue depuis un bail et qu'on a eu aucune nouvelle.

_Tu déconnes ? C'est vous qui m'en avez donné aucune ! J'ai su que vous étiez redevenus les Panik grâce à Nat ! Nat, quoi ! C'est pas vous à c'que j'sache ! Le seul qui ait daigné m'envoyer des messages, c'est Linke. Alors tu devrais te taire, t'es mal placée pour ramener ta fraise.

_Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que toi aussi, intervint David. Faut pas nous prendre pour des cons.

_Des cons ? Qui vous prend pour des cons ? Moi ? Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ? Vous voulez dire que je feintais d'apprécier votre présence, que je vous ai menti en me prétendant être votre amie ? Vous me croyez mesquine à ce point ? Mais ouvrez donc les yeux ! La comédie, ça va bien cinq minutes, mais ça se démarque facilement de la sincérité ! Je crois que c'est plutôt moi qui me suis fait avoir ! J'ai travaillé corps et âme pour vous, j'vous signale !

_Et tu nous as lâchés. Mais t'as raison, va jouer les super héros en taule. On n'a plus besoin de toi.

_Quoi ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

_David ! s'écria Timo, horrifié.

_Quoi ? Elle sert plus à rien maintenant, j'ai pas raison ? Elle nous a laissé tomber. On est indépendants, on a plus du tout besoin de son aide.

_T'es… Je… C'est ça que tu penses ?... J'ai été qu'un pion pour vous ? Une pauvre cruche qui devait vous débarrasser d'Höfler et Titenkov ?

_Et une sangsue chialeuse aussi.

_Jan ! Mais ça va pas la tête ! s'emporta Linke.

_Vous êtes vraiment dégueulasses… siffla Rabbit, les larmes aux yeux, la voix chevrotante. J'aurais su, j'vous aurais laissé crever ! J'voulais juste vous aider, je ne vous ai jamais rien demandé en retour, et c'est comme ça que vous me remercier ? Sales enfoirés !… J'vous déteste, vous m'entendez ? J'vous hais ! Allez tous vous faire foutre !

Et, en larmes, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit en courant, claquant la porte dans un élan de rage, sans qu'un des garçons ne pût faire un geste. Le silence tomba lourdement, brusque transition par rapport aux cris de Rabbit. Doucement, Juri tourna la tête vers Jan et David. Rouge de colère, il les fusilla du regard mais se tut, ne trouvant pas les mots adéquats pour laisser éclater sa rage tellement cette dernière était forte. Il retroussa le nez dans une mimique de dégoût, attrapa sa veste et se précipita à la suite de Rabbit.

_Nan mais ça va pas la tête ! répéta Linke, hors de lui, en virevoltant pour faire face à David et Jan.

_J'peux savoir ce qui vous a pris ? s'écria Frank.

_Vous êtes cons ou quoi ? enchaina le bassiste.

_C'est elle qui est partie, bougonna Jan.

_Et je serai toi, Frank, j'dirai rien, parce que t'as fait pire avec Lizzie.

_Mais c'est pas Lise, merde David ! Le contexte est totalement différent !

_Franchement les mecs, vous me décevez, déclara calmement Timo en les regardant, assis sur le canapé, les mains croisées devant lui. J'pensais pas que vous lui parleriez comme ça. Et surtout pas avec des arguments aussi pourris. « Va jouer les super héros en taule », imita-t-il David. N'imp', sérieux. Vous avez jamais remarqué que c'est dans son caractère d'aider les gens ? Elle ne peut pas rester inactive alors que d'autres souffrent à côté. Je pensais que vous le saviez, vous êtes proches d'elle pourtant.

_C'est compulsif chez elle, ajouta Linke. Vous ne vous rendez pas compte du mal que vous venez de lui faire. Vous êtes ceux d'entre nous en qui elle a le plus confiance. C'est injuste. Elle a perdu son mec pour nous, pour nous aider. Elle croyait pouvoir vous faire confiance parce que vous étiez là, à ses côtés. Elle va se refermer encore plus sur elle-même. Elle a souffert plus que de coutume, et vous, vous lui balancer du venin à la gueule. Ce n'est pas un jouet, c'est un être humain, personne n'a le droit de se servir d'elle. C'est contre tout principe. Elle a fait des sacrifices pour nous. Elle a le droit à une meilleure reconnaissance et à un plus grand respect.

Le remord commença alors à s'instiller dans les veines du guitariste et du DJ. La véracité des dires de leurs amis leur apparaissait fondée et indéniable. Mais, comme une réaction chimique, ils n'avaient pas su tenir leurs langues, et malheureusement pour eux, elles s'étaient activées pour blesser la jeune femme. Eux aussi croyaient pouvoir lui faire confiance… Et si cet épisode n'était pas anodin ? Et si elle recommençait ? Qui pouvait leur garantir qu'elle était totalement digne de confiance ? Le doute restait profondément enfoui au fond d'eux.

_Nous aussi on était tristes de ne pas avoir de nouvelles, dit Frank. Mais on connaissait ses raisons. On ne les acceptait peut-être pas tous, mais on était au courant. On aurait aussi pu aller la voir. Mais c'est elle qui a encore fait des efforts, pour nous, en diminuant.

_Vous n'auriez pas du réagir de cette façon et vous comporter comme des malotrus. Vous devriez avoir honte, conclut Timo.

Tels deux enfants en faute et admonestés par leurs parents, David et Jan baissèrent la tête, conscients de leurs erreurs et de l'injustice engendrée. Malgré tout, ils ne pouvaient pas se passer d'elle. Sa marginalité et son excentricité était quelque chose auquel ils avaient agréablement pris goût.

_Vous devriez vous excuser, proposa Frank.

_Oui, surtout toi, Davi', ajouta Timo.

_Je…

_Fais pas le rancunier, laisse ce rôle à Franky !

_J't'emmerde, Linke.

_J'sais pas où elle est…

_Appelez-la, répondit Frank.

_Elle voudra jamais répondre à nos appels ! rétorqua Jan, dépité.

_Tiens, déclara alors Timo en tendant son propre portable à David.

[ … ]

La vue brouillée par les larmes, elle arrêta finalement de courir et se laissa tomber sur un banc en bois, à l'angle d'une rue, quelques pâtés de maisons plus loin. Enfouissant sa tête dans ses bras, elle laissa libre cours à son chagrin. Seul un vénérable chêne était témoin de sa peine. Même les oiseaux se taisaient et se cachaient. Et quant au soleil, il préférait ne pas pointer le bout de son nez. Seul le vent se levait, vague réconfort qui essayait vainement de sécher ses larmes. Secouée de sanglots, elle ne comprenait pas. Elle avait fait tellement pour eux, elle avait tout délaissé, tout sacrifié… Natasha lui avait bien dit qu'un jour sa gentillesse et sa générosité lui causeraient du tort. Sauf que Rabbit n'avait jamais imaginé que ce serait si fort, qu'elle tomberait de si haut. Ca avait été comme une balle tirée en pleine tête qui lui aurait éclaté le cerveau pour laisser se déverser toute sa douleur, noyée dans une illusion remplie de naïveté. Ce mal la tortura encore plus quand elle se dit qu'elle s'était totalement trompée sur David et Jan. Ils n'avaient aucune reconnaissance. Elle ne comprenait vraiment pas. Ils l'avaient aidée à affronter Joshua, ils avaient été à ses côtés, ils l'avaient relevée, ils l'avaient soutenue. Elle avait été sous leurs charmes. Et voilà qu'ils lui lançaient un ingrat poignard dans le dos. Ses sanglots ne cessèrent pas. Elle avait cru qu'ils étaient devenus amis. Elle avait cru qu'ils se comprenaient. Elle avait cru d'ineptes chimères.

Là était la plus grande injustice de sa vie. Elle qui étudiait le droit pour lutter contre cette infamie, elle se voyait touchée de plein fouet. Elle avait fait remonter des souvenirs douloureux. Ses plaies n'étaient pas encore parfaitement cicatrisées. Elle ressassa ce qu'elle avait perdu pour eux, tenta de se persuader que ce n'était rien, qu'elle était mieux ainsi, qu'au final ils l'avaient aidée. Elle se trompa elle-même, n'y crut pas, sentit sa gorge la brûler sous le flot de larmes incandescentes. Son cœur se serra. Un peu plus et elle pleurerait au sang. Suffoquée par ses sanglots, elle essayait vainement de se calmer. Les reproches de David et le regard meurtrier de Jan repassaient en boucle dans sa tête. Qu'elle fermât les yeux ou les gardât ouverts, rien n'y faisait, ils étaient ancrés en elle.

Sentant soudainement une main apaisante sur son épaule, elle releva la tête et distingua le visage inquiet de Juri entre le rideau de ses larmes. Sans réfléchir, elle se jeta à son cou. Il enserra sa taille de ses bras et lui frotta doucement le dos en faisant de petits cercles, lui murmurant de douces paroles qui eurent finalement l'effet escompté. Petit à petit, ses pleurs cessèrent. Il la garda encore quelques secondes contre lui puis lui prit doucement le visage à une main. Il lui caressa la joue et lui sourit tendrement. Elle renifla et sécha ses larmes. Lui était encore là.

Il lui essuya une coulée de larmes sans un mot, attendant qu'elle prît la parole. Son calme olympien la rasséréna. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas comment autant de larmes pouvaient se cacher dans un si petit corps comment des gens pouvaient être assez cruel pour les déloger comment ils pouvaient oser lui faire du mal, à elle, sa petite Rabbit butée et frêle.

_Je comprends pas, Juri…

_Ne fais pas attention, la rassura-t-il de sa voix grave et profonde. Ils sont justes déçus de ne pas t'avoir vue plus tôt. Et ils ne savent pas comment te le dire. Ils tiennent beaucoup à toi, ils s'imaginent des idioties. Ils sont jaloux que tu t'occupes de quelqu'un d'autre. Ils ne voulaient pas perdre le monopole de ton intérêt. Tu sais, ce sont les plus jeunes, ils ont besoin d'attention. Tu es arrivée, tu t'es occupée de nous, ils n'y croyaient pas. Avant de te rencontrer, on était désillusionnés, on ne croyait en rien, on enchainait les playbacks au lieu de faire de vrais concerts, on se taisait devant Höfler et Titenkov parce qu'ils ont su nous apporter la célébrité, on pataugeait dans la merde. Puis t'es arrivée, ma belle. Avec ton sourire éclatant et ton rire communicatif. Tu as réussi à nous égayer, à nous changer les idées, tu nous as fait voir d'un coup qu'il y avait un autre monde, meilleur et plus accueillant. Ca a été brusque – ça a totalement dérouté Timo, mais Jan aussi, souviens-toi qu'ils étaient les moins enclins à te suivre -, ça nous a tous chamboulé, on n'était pas habitué à ça. Seul Frank avait voulu se jeter du haut de la falaise, il n'avait pas tort, on n'avait plus rien à perdre. Mais on a su prendre le pli. On s'y est accoutumé. A toi, à ça. Puis on a appris à te connaître à t'apprécier on s'est attachés à toi. Puis tu sais, on est conscients d'être idolâtrés et bla, bla, bla. Mais ça n'empêche pas qu'on ait des défauts. Des gros des fois, je confirme. Tu peux pas leur en vouloir… David et Jan ne supportent pas le fait que tu ailles à droite et à gauche jouer la sœur Theresa. Je t'avoue que c'est égoïste de leur part, mais que veux-tu ? On ne les change pas. J'ai mis du temps à comprendre leur fonctionnement, mais au final, c'est pas si compliqué que ça.

_Mais… Pourquoi eux ?

_Justement, parce que c'est avec David et Jan que tu es la plus proche, ils se sentent encore plus touchés que les autres. Mais ne leur en tient pas trop rigueur, si tu le peux. Les garçons ont du bien mettre les points sur les i, crois-moi, ma belle.

A ce moment, le téléphone de Rabbit sonna. Reniflant une fois de plus, elle le tira tant bien que mal de sa poche et regarda le numéro affiché.

_Timo, lut-elle pour Juri.

_Non. C'est David qui s'excuse. Réponds, vas-y, lui intima-t-il gentiment en souriant.

Rabbit reporta son regard sur l'écran, hésitante. Peut-être était-elle trop naïve, mais elle avait cru Juri. Ses propos lui avaient fait du bien. Alors elle se jeta à l'eau, quitte à se faire mal et à se noyer. Heureusement pour eux, Juri était un bon orateur, et elle n'était pas très rancunière. Mais surtout, elle les adorait.

_Oui David ? décrocha-t-elle.

_...

_C'est mon petit doigt qui me l'a dit.

Et avec un sourire, elle glissa quasi naturellement sa main dans celle, protectrice, du batteur.

[ … ]

6 Février 2008

Arrivées devant la porte, elles frappèrent sans s'arrêter de discuter. David leur ouvrit en souriant, ravi de les voir. Lui souhaitant un bon anniversaire en chœur, les filles lui sautèrent joyeusement dessus pour le serrer dans leur bras à l'étouffer. Elles le relâchèrent, fières d'elles, un immense sourire aux lèvres, des taquineries pleins la tête. Ca risquait d'être une soirée comique. David les fit finalement entrer et, en passant à côté du guitariste, Natasha ne put s'empêcher de lui rajouter une tape sur le crâne.

_Aïe ! Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?

_Pour avoir osé faire pleurer ma Rabbit. Prendre une année, ça te détériore le cerveau, imbécile.

David grimaça et leur prit leurs manteaux, en parfait gentleman qu'il décida d'être, pour, peut-être, se faire, inconsciemment, pardonner. Rabbit lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse pour le comportement de Natasha. Le guitariste lui prit la main et l'arrêta deux secondes, laissant les filles se diriger vers le salon toute seule – elles connaissaient le chemin.

_Rabbit… Je suis vraiment désolé…

_Je sais, Doudou. Tu me l'as assez dit hier, t'inquiète. Et quand t'as enfin arrêté, Jan s'y est mis, rigola-t-elle.

_Oui, mais…

_Chut, l'interrompit-elle en posant son index sur les lèvres du jeune homme. C'est ton anniv, Doudou. On oublie et on profite.

[ … ]

Les filles éclatèrent de rire devant Jan et Timo. Ces derniers avaient eu la subite envie d'égayer encore un peu plus la soirée d'anniversaire de leur guitariste, et, pour se faire, avaient judicieusement décidé d'imiter une certaine danse de plus en plus vogue : la tecktonik. Bougeant les bras dans n'importe quel sens, Natasha avait plus l'impression qu'ils se caricaturaient sous la douche qu'autre chose. Tatiana quant à elle essayait tant bien que mal de respirer, suffoquée par un ras de marée de rire. Et Rabbit se disait qu'il était bien plus drôle d'assister au spectacle plutôt que d'en être l'actrice.

Après avoir salué les garçons, ils s'étaient tous installés dans le salon. Les filles ne resteraient que pour l'apéritif, elles devaient se lever tôt le lendemain matin – les cours ou le travail n'attendaient pas -, mais leur présence toucha le guitariste et lui fit plaisir. Et sa joie était encore plus grande dans la mesure où Rabbit ne leur tenait pas rigueur des immondices qu'ils avaient pu proférer la veille. Il se jura de ne plus jamais être aussi stupide et de lui faire plus confiance : elle le méritait.

_Un conseil, ne draguez jamais de cette façon ! rit Natasha.

_Non, t'inquiète. Quand Jan drague, ça fait moins peur, répondit Juri.

_Quoique… On se pose la question, nuança Linke. J'me souviens d'une fois où on était dans la rue, près de chez toi, Jan. Une fille – assez mignonne – est passée. Il l'a repéré et l'a fixé tout du long. J'vous jure que comment il la matait, on aurait dit qu'il l'a menaçait ! « Ose dire que ch'uis pas un beau gosse et tu verras ! », l'imita Linke en bombant le torse et en prenant une grosse voix. Il avait une clope au bec et marchait le long du trottoir. Mais comme il regardait pas où il mettait les pieds, il s'est cassé la gueule !

_Mouuuuuuuuuhahahahah ! explosa Timo. Tu m'l'avais pas dit, ça !

_Oh, la ferme, se rembrunit Jan. Toi tu leur fais croire que t'es mannequin, alors chut !

_Pas n'importe quel mannequin ! précisa David. Timo est mannequin pour boxer.

_Oh, intéressant, sourit perversement Natasha, fidèle à elle-même, s'imaginant déjà assister à un petit défilé.

_Gnia, gnia, gnia. Estimez-vous heureux que j'tourne pas de film X.

_Pas encore ! sourit impunément Juri.

_Toi !... commença Timo, rapidement interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone. T'as d'la chance…

Il attrapa le gadget, lança un faux regard noir au batteur puis ne put retenir un sourire en lisant le nom de son interlocuteur. Il décrocha et s'éloigna pour plus de discrétion.

_Tiens, j'parie c'est Megan Fox ! s'exclama Jan.

_Megan Fox… bava Linke. Bah quoi ? demanda-t-il, une fois conscient du blanc.

_Putain c'est vrai qu'elle est sacrément bien foutue ! lâcha finalement Frank.

Les filles levèrent les yeux au ciel – « On les changera pas ! » - au même moment où Timo revenait, essayant de ravaler un énorme sourire.

_Alors, elle va bien ? demanda Jan.

_Hein ? Euh, qui, que, quoi, où ?

_Megan Fox, voyons ! On sait qu'c'était elle !

_Tsss, arrêtez l'shit, les mecs, intervint Natasha, il peut pas la connaître.

_Et pourquoi ça ? répliqua Timo.

_Mais parce que t'es pas assez beau, répondit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Les autres éclatèrent de rire tandis que Timo se renfrogna. Natasha attira discrètement son attention et lui fit un clin d'œil. Le MC sourit.

Au bout d'une demi-heure, après avoir ouvert une bouteille d'alcool, la sonnette retentit. Timo se leva d'un bond, sauta par-dessus le canapé, manqua de se ratatiner au sol, ne ralentit pas pour autant, et s'élança vers la porte d'entrée, le tout sous le regard stupéfait de ses amis. David leva un sourcil et lui enleva son verre, provoquant le gloussement des autres. De son côté, Timo ouvrit la porte avec un immense sourire.

_Hey !

_Ch'uis content d'te voir, sourit-il en la checkant. J'ai cru que t'allais pas venir…

_N'imp, toi. Je t'ai promis de revenir, et je viens de t'appeler.

_Oui mais…

_Ca n'arrivera plus, cousin, le rassura sérieusement Lizzie en comprenant ce à quoi il pensait. J'dérange pas ?

_Non, t'inquiète. Les filles sont là aussi.

_Oh. Tu veux que j'repasse ? C'est pas un problème, je peux revenir plus tard.

_Lisou, dis pas d'conneries ! Pourquoi tu souris bêtement ? reprit-il.

_Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'on m'a pas appelé comme ça…

_Allez, viens au lieu de gagatiser !

_D'où je gagatise ? C'est toi qui gagatises !

_N'importe quoi ! se défendit Timo.

Tout en se chamaillant, Timo les amena au salon, apportant avec eux un nouveau blanc que David brisa immédiatement en se levant et en s'écriant « ma pupuce ! ». Lizzie rit aux éclats alors qu'il la serrait à l'étouffer.

_Wesh, Grand ! Joyeux z'anniv !

_Ouah, merci, quel honneur ! T'es venue pour moi ?

_Non. Ch'uis venue pour… admirer vos poissons rouges !

_On en a pas.

_Ah bah merde alors…

David rigola et lui murmura qu'elle lui avait manqué. Elle sourit légèrement et raffermit son étreinte sans répondre. Il la lâcha et elle put enfin saluer les garçons – y compris Frank et Linke -, puis atterrit devant les filles.

_On a pas été présentées la dernière fois. Je pense que les mecs ont du vous parler de moi. Et contrairement à c'qu'ils ont dit, j'mords pas.

_Menteuse ! s'exclama Timo.

_Ta gueule, ricana-t-elle. Lizzie, reprit-elle en tendant la main aux filles.

La serrant à tour de rôle, ces dernières se présentèrent également. Lizzie sourit en leur adressant un hochement de tête avant de s'asseoir entre Jan et Timo qui lui avaient fait une – petite – place.

_Putain, Lizzie, t'as grossi ! Rentre ton cul et tu passeras, la charria Jan.

_Va t'faire, minus ! C'est vous qu'avez grossi, bande de bâtards, rigola-t-elle.

Finalement, elle réussit à s'asseoir, compressée entre un MC et un DJ hilares qui s'amusaient à l'écraser encore plus.

_Tu veux un verre, Lise ? lui proposa Juri, souhaitant l'empêcher de mourir étouffée.

En voyant la bouteille posée sur la table, Lizzie bloqua soudainement dessus et la fixa. Juri la rappela. Elle releva la tête vers lui.

_Hein ? Euh… Ouais. Un coca si ça t'dérange pas, s't'eu plait.

_Oh bah oui, pas de problèmes.

La conversation initialement interrompue reprit son cours normal. Jan et Timo se concentrèrent de nouveau dessus, oubliant d'écraser Lizzie, qui prit garde de ne pas le leur rappeler, trop heureuse de pouvoir respirer de nouveau normalement. Juri revint ensuite avec un verre et le tendit à la jeune femme qui le remercia en souriant. Elle le porta doucement à ses lèvres, laissant les autres parler, ne voulant pas s'incruster et s'imposer, puis le posa délicatement sur la petite table devant elle. Elle essaya de ne pas regarder dans la direction de la table et de se focaliser sur quelque chose d'autre, trouvant ainsi un intérêt particulièrement intéressant pour les chaussures de David. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rendît compte, ses mains se mirent doucement à trembler. Remarquant son trouble, Jan passa un bras autour de ses épaules et engagea la conversation entre eux deux.

_T'as froid, cocotte ?

_Quoi ?

_T'as les mains qui tremblent.

_Ah, euh, ouais, j'ai froid…

_T'es zarbe, moi j'crève de chaud.

_C'est que j'te fais d'l'effet.

_Bien évidemment, rigola le DJ. Je suis content que tu soies là. Vraiment.

_Tu devrais pas… murmura-t-elle.

_Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

_Tu devrais pas être content, expliqua-t-elle. Tu devrais m'en vouloir à mort. A ta place, je m'en voudrais. Vous êtes obligés de m'en vouloir.

_Lise, arrête, ne dis pas ça.

_Si, Jan. J'ai pas le droit de revenir comme ça, je le sais, ch'uis pas con – bon, pas si con que ça. Frank a raison.

_Mais pourquoi tu t'en veux autant ? Le passé, c'est le passé. Pas la peine de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Tu t'fais du mal… Lise, reprit le DJ, on pouvait pas te foutre à la porte. Déjà j'les aurais pas laissé faire, namého. T'es notre amie. Tu l'seras toujours, Lizzie…

_Ca n'enlève rien aux crasses que j'ai faites, s'entêta-t-elle.

_Exagère pas, cocotte. T'es quand même pas en plein cauchemar, sourit Jan.

_Non, c'est pas possible, t'as raison. Mon pire cauchemar s'est déjà produit. Je vous ai perdu, expliqua-t-elle en le regardant dans les yeux.

Jan ne sut que dire. Les mains de la boxeuse tremblèrent encore plus. Elle risquait de craquer rapidement. Mais elle lutterait, pour eux. Lizzie releva la tête et constata qu'ils s'étaient tous tu pour suivre leur discussion. Elle piqua un fard et bougea fébrilement la jambe. Tout son corps se mit à trembler. Et cette fois, c'était pour une toute autre raison que celle qu'elle connaissait d'habitude.

_On va vous laisser, déclara alors Rabbit.

Les garçons n'essayèrent pas de la retenir. Elle avait compris qu'ils voulaient enfin leur explication. Elle comprenait toujours. Contrairement à eux, qui ne savaient jamais dans quelle direction regarder. Les filles se levèrent et les saluèrent, mais au moment où elles s'apprêtaient à passer le seuil de la porte, Linke les interpella.

_Au fait, les filles ! Euh… Ca vous dirait de faire un p'tit truc, ch'ais pas moi, genre… oh, sam'di prochain ?

_Le neuf ? demanda Rabbit en arquant un sourcil.

_Ouais, une date au hasard, hein ! Pour rien de spécial, juste histoire de passer un p'tit moment ensemble quoi…

_Tssss… sourit David. En langage codé, ça veut dire que vous êtes invitées à ma fête surprise, pour célébrer dûment mon anniversaire.

_C'est plus une surprise si tu le sais, sourit Natasha.

_J'ferai genre ch'uis étonné.

_Pas d'problèmes, rit Rabbit, on y sera, ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

_Avec plaisir, même, renchérit Natasha.

Tatiana leur fit un timide signe de la main et elles partirent. Laissant Lizzie seule avec les garçons…


	29. Pardonnezmoi Sinik

« _Quand tu fais des sales trucs, excuse-toi_  
_N'abuse pas, même si on te juge pas_  
_Le jeu d'la vie est dur, soit on t'abat ou soit tu t'bats_  
_Tu te gares ou tu te barres, tu stagnes ou tu gagnes_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

Gênée par les regards insistants des désormais nouveaux Panik, Lizzie eut l'impression très désagréable d'être entourée par six hommes de Cro-Magnon qui la fixaient comme si elle était le feu qu'ils venaient de découvrir. Elle n'était pas habituée à une telle situation. Etre dévisagée de la sorte ne lui était pas arrivé depuis longtemps – très longtemps. Normalement, dans sa nouvelle vie, les gens baissaient les yeux devant elle, sa réputation la précédait qu'importe où elle allait et faisait frémir ces pauvres gens insipides. Les rôles étaient aujourd'hui inversés. Pour son plus grand déplaisir.

Elle ne savait comment agir. Elle inspira et souffla profondément. Après tout, lorsqu'on perdait une habitude, il suffisait juste de la réacquérir. Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça. Elle devait simplement se détendre – et calmer ses tremblements. Elle s'avança, se retrouvant sur le bord du canapé, l'impression d'étouffer entre son cousin et l'un de ses anciens amis, comme si la seule chose qu'ils souhaitaient était qu'elle perdît toute splendeur pour être à leur merci. C'était inutile elle l'était déjà. Elle secoua la tête et, pour se changer les idées, s'amusa avec son bracelet éponge, le faisant tourner dans un sens puis dans l'autre, le regard rivé dessus, comme si c'était la seule chose au monde qui comptait. Mensonge.

Carapace invisible qui lui donnait l'illusion d'être protégée. Elle ne voulait pas leur avouer ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils connussent son passé tourmenté. Elle était venue ici de son plein gré. Mais elle restait dubitative. Tout ne se déroulait pas comme elle l'avait imaginé. D'ailleurs, qu'avait-elle imaginé ? Qu'ils l'accueilleraient à bras ouverts ? Qu'ils la lyncheraient et lui interdiraient leur porte ? Peut-être que tout aurait été plus facile. Mais elle savait aussi que rien n'était facile en ce bas monde. Rien du tout…

Elle savait parfaitement ce qu'ils attendaient d'elle, et ce que, par conséquent, elle devait faire. Malgré le fait qu'elle appréhendait ce moment depuis des années, elle savait qu'il arriverait un jour ou l'autre. Ca arrivait tout le temps… Elle espérait juste qu'il se terminera bien. Sans effusions de sang, de préférence. Elle était capable de se contenir, elle n'était pas en présence de n'importe qui. Peut-être même qu'aujourd'hui était le bon moment, le jour le plus propice. Propice à quoi en définitif, elle ne savait pas. Elle fit craquer ses doigts. Et dire qu'elle s'était promis de ne pas gâcher l'anniversaire de David…

_Bon, se lança-t-elle. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller, hein !... Vous voulez la version longue ou la version en deux mots ? Evitons d'user trop d'salive, les mecs. Eukay… reprit-elle devant leurs airs mécontents et impatients. Je suis … dé… dés… désolée ?... grimaça-t-elle – après de laborieux efforts pour parvenir à prononcer cet effroyable mot, lourd de conséquence – avec anxiété en attendant leurs réactions.

Réactions qui tardèrent à venir. Ils continuaient de la fixer sans un mot. Ce n'était pas des excuses qu'ils voulaient – pas tout à fait -, ils attendaient des explications. Ils voulaient entendre de sa bouche les raisons de son absence absolue, de son oubli pernicieux, de son silence ravageur. Même s'ils ne savaient pas à quoi s'attendre. Les mots, ils le savaient parfaitement, faisaient plus de mal que les coups. Peut-être qu'en ayant enfin leurs éclaircissements, ils s'en voudront et regretteront de l'avoir forcée. Ils ne savaient pas comment ils allaient réagir, ni comment elle allait se comporter. Peut-être qu'inconsciemment ils espéraient qu'elle criât, qu'elle se mît à hurler, à balancer des lampes à travers la pièce ou plutôt qu'elle explosât en sanglots, abattue, agenouillée à même le sol dans une position de repentance absolue. Ou pire, qu'elle leur mentît, ou qu'elle se tût. Ou qu'elle s'enfuît, encore…

_Qu'est ce vous voulez qu'j'vous dise ? soupira-t-elle en se lançant. Mis à part le fait que j'sois une sale garce, de la pire espèce même, si vous voulez. Faites-vous des kiffes : lynchez-moi ! J'avais pas le droit de partir sans un mot et de revenir d'un coup. J'aurais du vous appeler et bla, bla, bla. Tout ça, j'le sais. Tout ça, j'me l'répète en boucle à chaque fois ! Si vous croyez que j'm'en veux pas… Je pensais… Je pensais que c'était mieux comme ça. Ca aurait du être mieux comme ça ! Dans ma tête, au début, c'était ce qu'il fallait faire ! s'écria-t-elle en se levant, leur faisant face, les affrontant vaillamment. Vous avez passé votre été enfermés au studio, puis vous avez sorti votre album, vous êtes devenus célèbres, y a eu la promo, les concerts, énuméra-t-elle en les comptant sur les doigts de sa main. Me faites pas croire que vous avez réussi à garder contact avec tout l'monde ! Lola, Sydney, mon cul !

« J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, vous inquiétez pas. Je sais que peu à peu vous vous êtes éloignés d'elles. C'est normal quand on y pense. Perso, j'ai préféré tout couper, parce que je croyais vraiment dur comme fer qu'on souffrirait moins. Mais que vouliez-vous que j'fasse ? De mon côté j'étais enfermée dans un gymnase, à taper comme une barge sur un punching-ball qui, à chaque coup, perdait un peu plus de sable, à entendre chaque jour des insultes pour, soi-disant, m'booster, à m'entrainer comme une folle pour, au final, dev'nir... Tsss… souffla-t-elle sans finir sa phrase. Vous imaginez même pas à quel point j'ai… galéré.

« On se serait éloignés d'une façon ou d'une autre, vous en êtes tout aussi conscients que moi. Laisse-moi finir, Timo. Je regrette simplement que ce fut si douloureux. Je ne vous reproche pas d'me faire la gueule ou de m'en vouloir. Au contraire, je le comprends parfaitement. A votre place… Je ne vous cache pas que je ferais pire. Mille fois pire…

« Je vous ai perdu, je le sais bien. Tout comme j'ai perdu tous mes amis, ma famille, l'espoir. Que voulez-vous qu'j'y fasse ? Ca m'fait plus rien. Tout ce qui compte, c'est la boxe. C'est toute ma vie. Vous l'avez toujours su, j'vous ai tellement gavé avec ça… Pour elle, j'ai sacrifié mon âme. J'ai du faire des choix qui… 'Fin, des choix pas supers quoi. Vous ne pouvez pas savoir, vous. Je ne suis pas à plaindre, commencez pas à avoir pitié. J'l'ai cherché, je sais. J'ai semé le vent, j'ai récolté la tempête, c'est comme ça qu'on dit, nan ?

« Pourquoi est-ce que je me pèterai les couilles à filer droit pour au final m'faire marcher dessus, alors que si j'dérive, j'suis libre de tout ? C'est mal, ouais, et alors ? J'préfère péter un câble plutôt que d'trimer ou être déçue. Ca, ça suffit, j'ai eu ma dose. J'préfère perdre espoir plutôt qu'd'en crever. Mon seul kiffe, c'est d'péter la gueule aux autres, vous croyez quoi ? Pourquoi j'serai une gentille fifille à sa maman si c'est pour m'faire baiser la gueule après ? J'suis pas comme vous croyez. Otez-vous de suite l'image d'la gentille Lizzie. Vous vous gourez. À chaque fois, tout m'retombe sur la gueule. A force j'en tire des leçons, p't-être pas des bonnes, sûrement pas les meilleures, mais c'est comme ça. T'façon, c'est trop tard. Les bons meurent en premier, alors pourquoi clapser maintenant ? J'préfère être une sale garce, et crever vieille. En deux ans, j'ai eu le temps d'me forger une nouvelle vision des choses.

« Pourquoi est-ce que j'suivrai la masse alors que j'peux pas la saquer ? J'veux pas être une simple fille, j'veux pas être comme tout le monde, j'veux pas être c'que ces pseudos rebelles appellent un « mouton ». J'veux être quelqu'un. Pas forcément quelqu'un d'important. Juste quelqu'un. Parce que, là-bas, dans l'monde de la boxe, si t'es une fille, t'es direct mal vue. Ils croient qu't'es une pauvre merde qui s'met à chialer dès qu'tu t'pètes un ongle. J'ai du m'battre. J'me bats depuis des années pour m'faire une place dans c'putain de monde. A Munich, ça allait, c'était une école. Mais vous m'connaissez, j'peux pas saquer les profs, qu'ils enseignent la boxe ou les maths. Alors j'me suis barrée, sans rien dire… Pour atterrir à Berlin. C'est fou, hein ? J'connaissais personne, j'y suis allée au feeling, comme d'hab'. J'ai trouvé un endroit qui voulait d'moi. Mais là-bas, si tu t'laisses faire, on t'écrase comme une pauvre merde. Et j'voulais pas fermer ma gueule. Pas encore. Plus jamais. Alors j'ai … j'ai suivi, souffla-t-elle en comprenant enfin que depuis le début, tout allait de travers.

Elle qui voulait se démarquer s'était laissée entrainer dans un autre cercle, bien plus vicieux. Ce fut comme si elle recevait une claque. Un tremblement sourd se propagea dans tout son corps. L'écho de la réalité était dur à avaler. Les ombres de ses fidèles amis l'encerclèrent dans un étau encore plus fort qu'auparavant. Le remords, la déception et la solitude ne lui laissaient pas de repos. Elle avait tout raté, comme d'habitude. Brusquement, elle se détesta. Elle détesta cette fille sans cœur qu'elle était devenue, cette fille à la grande gueule qui ne savait même pas réfléchir par elle-même, celle fille qui lui faisait pitié.

_J'ai suivi tous ces putains d'anarchistes rebelles sans cervelle. Comme un pantin qui croyait être quelqu'un. Vous savez pas c'que c'est … murmura-t-elle, chancelante. J'dis pas que vous avez rien vécu, se reprit-elle rapidement – elle n'avait aucune faiblesse, aucune … -, j'dis juste qu'entre nous, désormais, y a un trou béant.

Ses mots résonnèrent en un écho insupportable. « Un trou béant, un trou béant… » Comme si elle essayait de se persuader de quelque chose. Comme si elle voulait à tout prix croire qu'elle avait en partie raison et qu'elle avait vraiment du les oublier. Comme si elle reléguait la faute sur le dos de quelqu'un d'autre que le sien. Comme si elle voulait enlever sa veste de culpabilité et se sentir enfin légère et libre. Légère parce qu'entourée d'eux libre parce que ses démons la lâchaient enfin. Mais tout n'était qu'utopie.

_Le hic, c'est qu'après certains évènements, j'me suis rendue compte que le monde tournait encore plus mal que ce que j'pensais. J'ai été dégoutée… J'm'en suis pris plein la gueule, c'était extra, pire… « pire que maintenant », faillit-elle ajouter, mais elle préféra laisser sa phrase en suspend. J'me suis laissé entrainer par quelque chose que je croyais contrôler. La preuve que dans tous les cas j'me fais baiser, et que ch'uis vraiment conne. J'ai voulu un peu faire comme les grands, vous savez : prendre des tunes, tout gagner, laisser une putain de trace quasi indélébile. Pour au final, limite niquer ma vie comme les glands l'ont fait. Même moi j'me fais pitié, ajouta-t-elle en riant doucement, d'un rire jaune. Pourquoi j'suis ici, hein ? reprit-t-elle en soupirant. J'sais pas, répondit-elle elle-même en hochant les épaules.

Alors qu'une voix dans sa tête rétorquait « mais si, je sais ! ». Oui, elle savait parfaitement pourquoi elle avait remis les pieds à Hambourg. Même si certaines fois elle essayait encore de se le cacher – vainement. Ils lui avaient manqué. Elle avait besoin d'eux. Elle était dépendante d'eux. Elle voulait les revoir. Elle voulait leur reparler. Elle les voulait de nouveau. Mais ça, elle était bien trop fière, bien trop renfermée pour le leur avouer. Ou se l'avouer à elle-même. Elle restait persuadée qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne pour vivre, qu'elle était solitaire, qu'elle pourrait même se faire ermite. Bien qu'elle ait eu mille et une preuves qui l'avaient toutes plus convaincues l'une que l'autre.

_J'ai eu… comme des flashes, vous savez, comme dans ces films de merde. Et j'me suis dit : pourquoi pas ? Pourquoi pas revenir, voir ce que sont devenus les gens d'avant, vous ? J'sais même pas comment agir, mais une chose est sûre : j'ai pas envie d'me péter les couilles à foutre toute mon énergie à essayer d'me faire « pardonner » ou ch'ais pas quoi. Surtout quand j'vois que des… que certaines personnes sont vraiment pitoyables. J'sais qu'j'ai chié plein d'truc, qu'j'ai déçu plein de gus, mais putain, de là à croire que j'suis le Diable, y a un monde. Ok, j'ai causé du tort à beaucoup de personnes. A limite tout le monde j'dirais même. J'ai agi de façon peu recommandable, j'le sais, j'le dis, j'l'assume. J'ai été stupide. Mais vraiment. Du genre pauvre cruche qui sait même pas qu'elle fout la merde. J'peux pas dire que c'est d'la faute de la vie, ce s'rait mentir. Chacun ses choix, chacun ses actes, à tout l'monde d'assumer. C'est c'que j'essaie de faire aujourd'hui. Si j'ai les couilles d'insulter un gus et d'lui fracasser l'crâne, ch'uis incapable de dire « je t'aime », de m'excuser, ou de faire tout ces p'tits trucs qu'un gus normal sait faire. J'vous l'ai déjà dit. Et pourtant, je suis là. Comme une imbécile qui s'excite toute seule, mais bon, faut bien que quelqu'un s'tape la honte, c'pas drôle sinon. 'Reusement j'porte pas de tutu rose et un béret vert sur la tête, hein ?... sourit-elle d'une façon étonnamment timide aux yeux de Frank.

En langage élisabéthain, la jeune fille essayait maladroitement de s'excuser, de se justifier, d'être comprise. La touche d'humour de la fin n'était peut-être pas la bienvenue. Mais après tout ce qu'elle venait de débiter, elle n'était plus à ça près. Une petite voix au fond d'elle la tiraillait et lui soufflait « menteuse… menteuse… ». Elle n'y prêta pas attention, la chassant sans un mot avec un froncement de sourcils agacé, se tut, et baissa la tête, ne supportant pas leurs regards hagards et heurtés. L'étonnement était gravé dans chaque pli de leurs visages. L'incompréhension aussi. Et Lizzie sut qu'elle en avait trop dit. C'était un risque à prendre. Elle n'avait plus peur. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait plus rien à perdre – le silence était plus efficace pour ça que les paroles. Elle garda la bouche close, sachant d'avance que sa voix était susceptible de se briser – et de la trahir. Même si elle faisait preuve d'un self-control quasi inhumain, elle avait des barrières comme tout le monde, et ces dernières étaient poussées à bout. Elles risquaient de tomber, et il en était hors de question. Sa voix tremblerait inexorablement, seul signe d'une émotion étroitement contenue, mais tout de même adroitement cachée. D'où le refus de les regarder en face. Elle savait qu'ils la connaissaient. Mais ils ne savaient pas qu'elle n'était plus la même.

Elle se passa les mains dans ses cheveux et soupira, puis se mordit la lèvre. Ses propos avaient été pleins d'allusions qui risquaient d'être comprises et surtout jugées, ce qui n'était absolument pas dans son intérêt. Autant parler n'était plus dans ses habitudes, autant se dévoiler ne l'avait jamais été. Mais elle avait tout de même réussi à ne pas tout divulguer, même si les Panik étaient forts pour faire exploser ses résolutions du premier coup. Sauf qu'elle avait déjà eu l'occasion d'en faire l'expérience, elle avait prévu le coup. Elle se rendit brusquement compte qu'elle avait perdu de nombreuses habitudes, au profit d'autres beaucoup moins saines. Sa vie avait bien changé en deux ans…

Elle se laissa tomber sur un des fauteuils. Ses mains tremblaient dangereusement. Elle savait que si elle craquait aujourd'hui, et pire, devant eux, tout serait détruit. Alors elle inspira profondément pour calmer le monstre en elle. Elle était angoissée. Elle n'osait pas relever la tête et les regarder en face. Elle craignait de voir leurs réactions et de rencontrer leurs regards emplis de … Elle ne savait même pas de quoi. Peut-être de regrets, sûrement de désillusions et de chocs. Leur lien risquait d'être brisé à tout jamais…

_Tu peux recommencer ? On a oublié les popcorns, déclara finalement Timo avec taquinerie.

_Crève, cousin, répondit-elle en relevant la tête et en le regardant avec un léger sourire en coin.

Il rigola, l'entrainant à sa suite. Le monstre en elle se tut totalement. Ses cages résisteraient pour aujourd'hui. Elle ne devait pas titiller son irascibilité. Ses mains arrêtèrent alors de trembler. Elle surmonta sa pulsion obsessionnelle en serrant les dents, souffrant en silence, comme d'habitude. Timo était avec elle. Et une force au fond d'elle lui susurra qu'il avait toujours été de son côté. Il représentait le vestige de sa famille. Et elle s'y accrocherait de toutes ses forces.

_Quel discours ! s'exclama ensuite Jan pour continuer de briser la glace, conscient qu'un malaise avait pris place entre eux et la jeune femme. Sauf que cette fois, tu nous as pas dit que t'avais peur des araignées, ajouta-t-il avec une moue enfantine mêlée de sérieux.

_Pourquoi tu t'en es souvenu ?... se plaignit Lizzie en grimaçant.

_En ce mercredi six février, je te promets de ne plus faire de blague là-d'ssus, déclara solennellement le DJ en portant la main à son cœur. Finir une fois la tête dans les chiottes m'a suffi, ajouta-t-il, l'air faussement morose.

_D'ailleurs t'as encore des traces de PQ, fit-elle angéliquement avant de rigoler.

Le rire de Lizzie. Une musique qu'ils n'avaient pas entendue depuis longtemps et qui leur avait cruellement manquée, malgré tout. Mélodie synonyme de bonheur à leurs yeux. Etonnant contraste avec la dureté de ses traits et ses propos plus que crus. Habile masque qui ne permettait à personne de déceler ses mensonges et ses troubles. Leurs taquineries passées emplirent alors le salon d'une soudaine bonne humeur, aussi éphémère qu'une odeur qu'on voudrait mettre sous verre. Frank ne pouvait croire que sa meilleure amie se fut autant noircie. Comme dans toute relation, il y avait des hauts et des bas, des torts et des regrets. Mais de là à ce qu'ils s'oubliassent pour toujours, il n'en était pas question. Ils se ressemblaient trop. Ils se complétaient trop. Ils s'étaient parfaits au fil des années. S'il lui en voulait autant aujourd'hui, c'était parce qu'il l'aimait encore passionnément. Il ne supportait pas d'être loin d'elle. Il avait besoin d'elle. Ils se comprenaient en un mot, ils se protégeaient, ils étaient comme frère et sœur. Et par ce lien plus que fraternel, il vit qu'elle aussi était désillusionnée. Mais chez elle, il n'y avait pas de Rabbit. Il n'y avait même pas d'amitiés aussi fortes que celles qu'elle avait forgées avec les garçons. Là-bas, elle avait été seule, elle s'était laissé couler son regard à la dérive ne trompait pas.

_J'veux pas qu'vous me pardonniez, reprit Lizzie. J'veux juste que vous essayiez de comprendre, c'est tout.

_T'as jamais fait dans la simplicité, toi, remarqua Timo.

_Pas d'ma faute, cousin. C'est dans les gênes, ch'uis pas une Sonnenschein pour rien.

_Oh oui, je confirme ! s'exclama David.

_Heeeeeey, ça veut dire quoi, ça ? répliquèrent Timo et Lizzie en même temps.

Ils se regardèrent et explosèrent de rire. Lizzie se détendit enfin et regarda autour d'elle avant de les complimenter sur leur maison, mine de rien. Timo lui expliqua sans rentrer dans les détails qu'ils l'avaient acquis grâce à Natasha. L'œil de Lizzie s'obscurcit et elle serra les poings en comprenant que s'ils avaient eu besoin d'un toit, c'était qu'auparavant ils n'en avaient pas.

_Bon. J'vais essayer de demander ça calmement. Arf, ça risque d'être dur, mais j'ai déjà déglingué ma chambre d'hôtel, ça m'a suffi, ils m'ont foutu à la porte ces chacals. Les mecs, reprit-elle après avoir pris son inspiration, Höfler et Titenkov, c'est la vérité vraie ce qu'ils vous ont fait ?

_Qui veut des cacahuètes ? esquiva Jan en souriant, crispé.

_Qui t'a parlé de ça ? demanda Juri.

_J'ai mes relations, gros. J'attends, ajouta-t-elle en les regardant tour à tour.

_Et bien… Ouais, répondit David.

Lizzie ne dit rien mais sa mâchoire se contracta brusquement, faisant grincer ses dents en un bruit sourd. Ses ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau tellement elle serrait les mains, lui laissant des marques violacées. Elle vit rouge. Ainsi, on ne lui avait pas menti. Ainsi, ils avaient vraiment vécu l'enfer. Et elle n'avait pas été là. Une immense vague d'abattement déferla sur sa carapace, lui affaissant les épaules, lui tirant les traits, lui envoyant de nouveaux remords en pleine figure. Elle n'aurait jamais laissé faire une chose pareille. Elle n'avait désormais plus qu'une seule envie : faire payer Höfler et Titenkov pour tout le mal qu'ils leur avaient fait. Mais comme à chaque fois, le doute l'assaillit la seconde d'après. Elle était là quand Höfler avait accosté les garçons dans le bar de son oncle. Elle l'avait vu, elle l'avait détaillé, elle l'avait jugé, elle l'avait cru honnête. Pourquoi alors les avait-il abattus ? Que s'était-il passé ? Comment avaient-ils pu se faire avoir de la sorte ?

_Tu n'y peux rien, Lise. Même si tu avais été là, tu n'aurais rien pu éviter.

Lizzie releva brusquement la tête et ancra son regard dans celui de Frank. Il avait tout de suite comprit ce qu'elle pensait. Comme avant…

_Bon ! Et si on changeait de sujet ? proposa Juri. Allez, Lizzie, raconte-nous ce qu'il s'est passé pour toi.

_Euh… Vous êtes sûrs ?... Ca risque pas d'vous plaire…

_Mais si, allez, fais pas la timide ! insista David.

_J'ai pas envie d'en parler, les mecs.

_Pourquoi ? T'as buté quelqu'un et t'es allée en taule ? rigola Jan.

_Bah… Presque… murmura-t-elle si bas qu'ils l'entendirent à peine.

Elle baissa la tête, honteuse. Autant le regard des autres ne la gênait pas dans la mesure où ils ne la connaissaient pas autant avouer un tel crime à ses anciens amis l'embarrassait au plus haut point. Elle ne voulait pas les mettre mal à l'aise. Elle ne voulait pas qu'ils la traitassent de criminelle. On faisait tous des erreurs. Les siennes étaient loin d'être oubliées ou même terminées. Mais elle ne voulait pas voir la crainte dans leurs regards. Elle ne souhaitait pas qu'ils la redoutassent. Loin d'eux, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de régresser. Sa nature bestiale avait repris le dessus, démultipliée même. Au plus profond d'elle, avec les retrouvailles des Panik s'était réveillée une petite lueur qui lui chuchotait sans interruption qu'elle devait changer, redevenir leur Lizzie. Elle voulait oublier toutes ses conneries. Elle souhaitait délaisser sa réputation de mauvaise fille, savourer sa vie de boxeuse en ne se battant que sur un ring, apprendre à se contrôler comme elle l'avait fait avec Antonio, retrouver une vie calme et sereine, où les seuls débordements consisteraient en des éclats de rire avec ses amis, retrouver sa famille, son frère, ses amis. Malheureusement, sa volonté était encore dans l'œuf, et même si elle se développait, Lizzie ne pourrait pas changer du jour au lendemain. Même Frank ne l'avait jamais connu aussi agressive, et pourtant il en avait vu des vertes et des pas mûres de sa part…

_Lizzie !... s'étonna Timo, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

_Qué que qui que quoi ? bégaya Juri en écarquillant les yeux.

_Oh, c'est bon, quoi ! s'énerva-t-elle.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de la baie vitrée, les mains tremblantes. Sa mauvaise humeur et son énervement se dissipèrent légèrement à la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Un silence pesant s'installa qu'elle se chargea de briser.

_Vous avez une belle vue, ici…

_Ne change pas de sujet, lui demanda David, sourcils froncés.

_Oui, c'est vrai. Mais pas aussi belle que du haut de la falaise de Bremerhaven, répondit Frank.

_Oh putain, ouais ! Tu t'en souviens ?...

_De nos plongeons de ouf, ou des engueulades qu'on s'était prises ?

Lizzie rigola légèrement. Elle aussi s'en souvenait parfaitement. Elle les revit courir à toute allure pour éviter les remontrances et s'enfermer dans leur cachette secrète. Elle se souvint aussi de l'air inquiet de Lukas, son grand frère, quand elle rentrait tard le soir en catimini. Il la couvrait en secouant la tête, pas très en accord avec ses conneries. Mais malgré tout, il faisait tout pour qu'elle ne se fît pas prendre. Il faisait n'importe quoi pour elle. Au souvenir de son grand frère, le cœur de Lizzie se serra douloureusement. Elle soupira, nostalgique et déçue, puis tourna la tête vers Frank. Lui aussi l'avait toujours protégée. Elle qui croyait que les choses ne changeraient jamais et qu'elle pourrait toujours compter sur les deux hommes en qui elle avait le plus confiance en ce bas monde…

Cependant, elle avait oublié à quel point Frank et elle étaient inexorablement liés. Par une promesse, par le sang, par le cœur. Elle avait voulu écarter le fait qu'elle avait indubitablement besoin de lui – et des autres. Elle faisait croire au monde entier qu'elle n'était qu'une carapace sans cœur – et ça marchait. Malheureusement. La solitude l'étouffait peu à peu, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle avait changé. Pourquoi pas lui ? Même si à cet instant précis elle crut revoir sa Poule d'Amour, le jeune garçon qui se battait contre une bande de loups et qu'elle avait aidé sans réfléchir. Ils s'étaient rencontrés farouchement, ils s'étaient quitté tristement, et se retrouvaient férocement. Ils étaient destinés à vivre dans la violence. Frank avait bien vu qu'une certaine horreur se cachait derrière son esquive. Il l'avait senti, il l'avait compris. Il ne put se départir de son rôle et la protégea de nouveau. Peut-être que tout n'était pas perdu…

Son regard lui sourit et Lizzie hocha discrètement la tête, timide marque de remerciement. Peut-être pourra-t-elle un jour reprendre sa place auprès de lui. Car la sienne était toujours au même endroit dans son cœur.

[ … ]

Appuyé contre la fenêtre ouverte de la baie vitrée, Timo prenait l'air, mains dans les poches, pieds croisés, la tête relevée vers le ciel. Tout entier à sa contemplation, il ne l'entendit pas arriver. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle toussota, penchée légèrement en avant, mains également enfoncées dans les tréfonds des poches de son bagguy, un léger sourire moqueur aux lèvres, qu'il la vit.

_Hey Lisou, sourit son cousin en levant un bras pour le passer autour de ses épaules.

Elle passa un bras autour de sa taille et s'avachit contre lui, l'écrasant contre la fenêtre. Vu son poids plus que minime, Timo ne dit rien.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda-t-elle curieusement.

_Je regarde le ciel. Les étoiles.

_Y a plus d'étoiles dans le ciel…

_Ne dis pas ça. Il y en aura toujours. Car tant qu'on sera ensemble, les étoiles brilleront pour nous, dispensatrice du plus bel espoir au monde. Regarde comme elles sont. Elles m'hypnotisent… Elles sont si belles, si calmes, si puissantes…

_Comme toi, cousin, murmura Lizzie. T'es une étoile. L'étoile Sonnenschein ! Garantie cent pour cent naturelle, sourit-elle avec taquinerie. C'est toi notre étoile, celle qui porte notre espoir, se reprit-elle plus sérieusement.

_Non… Je suis un égocentrique se haïssant lui-même dans un océan de narcissisme.

_Woh. T'as l'âme poétique ce soir, se moqua-t-elle. Tu dis d'la merde, Timo. C'est pas vrai.

_Comment tu peux en être si sûre ?

_Je le sais. Ce que tu méprises, c'est l'image que les gens ont de toi, celle que la presse renvoie de toi. C'est elle que tu n'aimes pas, ce n'est pas toi. Je connais ta valeur. Dans l'histoire, t'as le bon rôle. T'as toujours eu le bon rôle. Tu n'es pas le vilain petit canard, laisse-moi c'te place.

_Non. Et dis pas n'importe quoi, répliqua-t-il, agacé. J'ai fait des choses…

_On a tous un truc à se reprocher, crois-moi. Je sais à quel point ça peut nous ronger de l'intérieur. Le mieux est d'essayer de le mettre de côté pour continuer à avancer. T'es sur la pente ascendante, même si tu trébuches, tu peux pas dégringoler et te retrouver sur la première marche. Je sais que tu te relèveras et que tu persévéreras. T'es un Sonnenschein. On ne laisse jamais tomber.

_C'est toi qu'as l'âme philosophique par contre.

_J'aurais du l'avoir plus tôt …

_On a peut-être tous quelque chose à se reprocher, c'est pas pour autant qu'il faut le ruminer et remuer le couteau dans la plaie, déclara Timo en reprenant la thèse de Lizzie.

Ils se sourirent puis relevèrent la tête d'un commun accord. Lizzie bailla et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Timo. Soirée mouvementée… Il sourit en sentant les cheveux de sa cousine lui chatouiller le cou. Soudain, une pensée insupportable assaillit le MC. Et si Lizzie s'en allait ? Sans demander son reste, sans un mot, sans leur dire au revoir, comme elle le faisait toujours ? Peut-être se lasserait-elle, comme il y avait deux ans ? Peut-être ne les supporterait-elle pas, après tout ce temps loin d'eux ? Le cœur enserré dans un étau d'inquiétude, Timo essaya de contrôler le son de sa voix afin de paraître détaché, mais son émoi était trop fort, son trouble trop grand, son imagination trop émoustillé.

_Tu restes, hein Lisou ?...

_Je…

_S'il te plait. Tu peux pas nous refaire ça. Cette fois, on le supporterait pas. Tu nous as trop manqué, tu m'as trop manqué. Frank te haïrait à vie, et Linke ne se relèverait plus jamais. Ne nous laisse pas une nouvelle fois. J'en ai marre de te perdre. Si nos vies sont constituées de ça, alors non, je refuse. Moi, ce que je veux, c'est qu'on soit ensemble, qu'on fasse nos conneries ensemble, qu'on délire ensemble, qu'on philosophie ensemble.

_Timo, je….

_J'en ai marre de toutes ces couilles, tu peux pas savoir à quel point.

_J'ai pas voulu tout ça…

_Je sais. Et j'ai jamais dit que c'était de ta faute. Tu sais, Lise, des fois, j'ai l'impression de retrouver la sale peste que j'détestais. D'autres fois, j'te retrouve toi, ma cousine. Et à d'autres moments, c'est comme si …. comme si je regardais une étrangère. Il y a des moments où je ne te reconnais plus. Je ne peux pas croire que tu aies changé à ce point. Je ne veux pas le croire.

_Tu sais très bien qu'on n'reste jamais comme on est. On est en changement perpétuel.

_Je sais, tu m'l'as déjà dit. Mais y a changement et changement. Là, c'est trop. Ce n'est plus toi, Elizabeth. Et toi-même tu t'en rends compte.

Lizzie ne dit rien. Oui, elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait complètement changé. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle avait beau essayer de redresser la barre, ses forces étaient maigres en comparaison de la difficulté d'un tel maniement. Sa vie partait en vrille. Elle avait perdu tous ses points de repères. Sa seule bouée était la boxe sûrement pas la plus saine.

_Hm. Lise ? Je… 'Fin, tu sais, je… 'Fin… J't'adore, quoi…

Un léger sourire flotta sur les lèvres de la jeune fille. Elle ne savait pas que son cousin pouvait être si tendre et démonstratif. Son sourire se flétrit. Elle ne savait plus rien. Sans un mot, elle lui prit la main et la serra, le regard toujours rivé sur les étoiles, comme Timo.

_On peut t'héberger, si t'en as marre de l'hôtel, relança le MC.

_Timo… Tu sais aussi bien que moi que c'est impossible.

_Mais…

_Insiste pas, j'crécherais pas chez vous. Hors de question. J'serais là pour la fête d'anniv à David, t'en fais pas. Mais j'ai pas envie d'rester et qu'ça soit tendu à cause de mes conneries.

_Tu sais, cousine, soupira Timo, malgré tout ce que t'as dit, je t'ai pardonnée. Attends, laisse-moi finir. Pour Lola et Sydney, t'as entièrement raison. David a cassé avec Lola au bout de six mois, d'un commun accord. La distance a tué leur amour, pourtant tu sais à quel point Davi' était accroché. Ils ont moins souffert une fois séparés que s'ils étaient restés ensemble. Et Frank… Il s'en veut d'avoir lâché Sydney au bout de même pas un mois. Je crois qu'il était certes attaché, mais pas fou d'elle, juste amouraché. Il l'a fait souffrir, et, c'est tordu, mais je pense qu'il t'en veut par rapport à ça. Parce qu'il a compris dès ce jour pourquoi t'es partie sans rien dire que lui a souffert à cause de mots, alors que t'as préféré une absence totale. Il a compris sans le savoir. Il a fallu que tu le lui dises pour qu'il en prenne conscience. Je pense que ça s'arrangera, cousine, ajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

_Ouais, répondit-elle amèrement. « Tout est bien qui finit bien », c'est ça ? Sauf qu'on n'est pas dans un conte de fées.

_Un peu d'optimisme ne peut pas te tuer, Lizzie.

_Peut-être. Mais trop, si.

Il la regarda mais ne dit rien. Elle était têtue, elle ne changerait pas d'avis. Elle avait forgé son propre point de vue ces deux dernières années, ce n'est pas en deux soirées et des heures de téléphone passées ensemble qu'il réussirait à la faire changer d'avis et percer sa carapace pire que solide. Il décida donc de changer de sujet. Pour en titiller un mille fois plus sensible.

_T'as parlé à Linke depuis que t'es revenue ?

_Euh… je… Oui, Juri ? Ouais, j'arrive tout de suite ! feignit-elle en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

_Lizzie ! Te fous pas d'ma gueule !

_Pas d'ma faute, cousin, lança-t-elle par-dessus son épaule en esquivant le sujet épineux.


	30. Que tout est noir Damien Saez

« _Que tout est noir_  
_Comment te dire, que tout est noir ?_  
_Comment j'ai peur, comment j'ai froid ?_  
_Comment te dire, quand t'es pas là ?_  
_Que moi sans toi, ça ne veut rien dire ?_  
_Comment te dire, dis-moi, comment te dire ?_  
_Que moi sans toi, c'est comme un rire,_  
_Qui trouve pas, vers où mourir ... _»

Point de vue externe

Flashback

9 Février 2008

_Joyeux anniversaire ! crièrent Rabbit, Tatiana et Natasha à l'unisson en sautant sur le guitariste à peine la porte d'entrée ouverte.

_Oh ! Quelle surprise ! feinta David en portant les mains à son cœur. Je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. Vous m'avez bien eu sur ce coup-là. Oh, la, la, que vous êtes forts.

_Bon, là, par contre, t'en fais un peu trop, lui signala Juri.

Les filles rigolèrent et tous se dirigèrent gaiement dans le salon, piaillant à tout va, là où Lizzie et Timo étaient déjà en pleine discussion – ou mini-dispute, selon le point de vue. La boxeuse était penchée vers son cousin, un index pointé de façon menaçante, à murmurer rapidement des paroles incompréhensibles pour les autres, trop loin pour entendre quoi que ce fût. Timo, énervé, lui attrapa le poignet et lui répondit sur le même ton. David toussota pour attirer leur attention, gêné de cette altercation. Lizzie en profita pour se dégager de l'emprise de son cousin et alla saluer les filles.

_Putain, Lise ! s'emporta le MC.

_Un problème ? demanda Frank en descendant les escaliers.

_Absolument aucun / Bien sûr que si, répondirent en même temps Lizzie et Timo.

Finalement le MC laissa tomber après avoir foudroyé sa cousine des yeux, secrètement résolu à lui faire entendre raison, et salua à son tour les filles. Ces dernières préférèrent ne rien dire, tout comme les autres qui se gardaient bien d'intervenir dans leurs histoires de famille.

Une demie heure plus tard, après de rapides délibérations, tous étaient installés dans le salon, devant Jan, Rabbit et Linke, pour un petit jeu de mimes. Après s'être rapidement concertés, les trois acteurs d'un soir se préparèrent pour leur mise en scène. A peine en place que David leva le doigt en bondissant.

_Je sais, je sais, je sais !

_Mais… On a encore rien fait, répondit Rabbit.

_Les Trois P'tits Cochons ! s'exclama le guitariste en passant outre la remarque de la jeune femme.

_Ah, et tu vois où des cochons ? demanda Jan avec irritation.

_Bah… là, dit David en pointant le DJ et le bassiste du doigt.

_Quoi ? Et pourquoi pas Rabbit ? protesta Linke avec véhémence.

_Parce que elle, ça s'rait plutôt Boucle D'Or.

_Y a pas dans les Trois P'tits Cochons …

_Et en plus elle est brune, ajouta Jan, le regard noir.

Lizzie sourit en les regardant se chamailler. Voici une chose qui n'avait pas changé, et qui ne risquait pas, pensa-t-elle. Leur bonhomie était communicative, la boxeuse se sentait enfin bien depuis des mois. Puis ses yeux se posèrent avec une indifférence feinte sur Linke. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était à Hambourg qu'elle réentendait sa voix … Bien sûr qu'elle l'écoutait dans ses chansons, mais là, c'était totalement différent. Une petite chaleur se propagea en elle, rapidement bouillante et électrique. Sa bonne humeur s'obscurcit.

_Braf ! Non, c'est pas ça, déclara Rabbit en coupant court à toutes discussions. Par contre ch'uis d'accord avec toi, Doudou. On dirait des p'tits cochons, pouffa-t-elle.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase que Linke en Jan fondirent sur elle pour se venger.

_Massacre à la tronçonneuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuse ! s'écria Frank.

_Mais arrêtez ! On a toujours pas commencé ! se plaignit Jan.

_Oh…

_Allez, cette fois, c'est parti, annonça Rabbit.

_Attendez ! J'me souviens plus de ce qu'on doit faire… avoua Linke d'une toute petite voix, gêné.

_J'laisse tomber ! déclara Rabbit en claquant les bras le long de son corps. Désespérants ces types, ma parole.

_Attendez, moi, j'ai un truc !

Timo se leva, toussota, fit craquer ses doigts, son cou, roula des épaules, inspira, et se lança dans… une espèce de danse bizarre où il s'agissait d'agiter ses bras dans n'importe quel sens, mixé avec une danse du ventre hawaïenne. Il fixait Juri et s'approchait lascivement de lui. Ce dernier prit peur et se retrouva presque derrière le canapé.

_Tu fais quoi, là ? lui demanda enfin Natasha, un sourcil relevé.

_Bah… Sex Intentions, répondit Timo en reprenant une attitude normale.

Ses amis explosèrent de rire devant son air contrit.

_C'était pas ressemblant ?...

[ … ]

Se torturant les mains depuis dix bonnes minutes, il faisait son possible pour ne pas être pris en flagrant délit de voyeurisme. Elle aurait encore moins compris son attitude. Depuis que Frank avait dit à Tatiana que ce n'était qu'une amie, il avait bien vu qu'elle avait essayé de l'éviter. Mais il était soulagé qu'elle eût abandonné cette idée pas si saugrenue que cela. La jeune femme préférait son amitié à son indifférence. Il la comprenait. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'était ses propres agissements. Comment pouvait-il être aussi maladroit avec les filles ? D'habitude il n'avait pas trop de mal… Il avait besoin de conseil. Et sachant que Natasha ne manquerait pas de le frapper, il se tourna vers la seule option possible.

_Rabbit ? J'pourrais te parler deux minutes ?

_Bien sûr Frankyky, sourit-elle en s'approchant.

Pour plus de discrétion, il la prit par le bras et l'entraina à l'écart. Puis il souffla et se lança.

_Est-ce que... Est-c'que Tia a des… des sentiments pour moi ?

_Woh. C'est quoi c'te question ?

_Et bien en fait…

_Tu ressens quelque chose pour elle ?

_Enlève-moi ce sourire idiot de tes lèvres.

_Hm, excuse-moi, c'est pas drôle.

_Je sais pas trop en fait. C'est assez trouble dans ma tête en ce moment. Mais j'ai l'impression que… Quand je lui ai dit que j'voulais pas la perdre et que je tenais à elle… Mais t'arrêtes de sourire comme une gogole ? J'étais sincère quand je lui ai dit ça. Et quand j'ai rajouté qu'elle était une amie géniale, j'ai…

_T'as dit quoi ? s'étouffa Rabbit en l'interrompant par la même.

_Que… Qu'elle était une amie géniale, répéta Frank d'une petite voix.

_Mais t'es con, ma parole ! Elle veut pas être ton amie, tu comprends ?

_Oh…

_Oui, « oh ». Rah les mecs, faut tout leur expliquer. Pas d'cerveau, ma parole. Si tu penses que c'est partagé, fonce, imbécile !

_Mais je veux pas la brusquer et lui faire de mal, elle est timide et fragile, et…

_Triple andouille, c'est en ne faisant rien que tu la blesses !

_T'es sûre ?...

_Mais puisque j'te l'dis, idiot !

_Tu vas arrêter de m'insulter ?

_Tu vas te bouger l'derch ? répliqua-t-elle du tac au tac en rigolant.

_D'accord… Très bien. J'y vais, déclara-t-il en ne bougeant pas d'un pouce pour autant.

_Vas-y Frankyky, c'est bon ! Vas-y Frankyky, c'est bon, bon, bon ! chanta Rabbit en rigolant joyeusement et en le poussant vers Tatiana.

Les autres la regardèrent ensuite revenir en chantant et dansant, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Sans savoir pourquoi elle était dans cet état, Jan la rejoignit dans son délire, « juste pour le fun », prétexta-t-il. Alors que de son côté, Frank se dirigeait vers Tatiana, une boule effroyable au ventre…

[ … ]

Timo et Natasha dansaient tous les deux, yeux dans les yeux, comme jouant au chat et à la souris. Restait à savoir si les deux ne se feront pas prendre dans leur propre filet. Mais ils n'en avaient cure à cet instant précis. Contents de s'être retrouvés, ils ne se lâchaient plus, se rejoignant tous les soirs toujours sans un mot pour leurs amis. Timo respectait depuis le début ce qu'il voyait comme une contrainte de la part de Natasha, se demandant un peu plus chaque jour ce qu'ils représentaient l'un pour l'autre. La guerre froide s'était soldée par une capitulation des deux camps pour finir par une détente bouillante. Et Rabbit et David l'avaient bien remarqué. Ces derniers échangèrent un regard et se dirigèrent l'un vers l'autre.

_Tu penses comme moi ?

_Y a plus d'_Passoã_.

_Rabbit !

_Ah, tu parlais pas d'ça. Ouais, j'ai vu. C'est très bien beaucoup bizarre… On s'en mêle ?

_On s'en mêle, acquiesça le guitariste.

Et, liant la parole au geste, ils s'approchèrent du couple dans une attitude de petite fouine détective et attrapèrent Timo et Natasha par le bras sous leurs protestations étonnées, avant de les mener chacun de leur côté.

_Bon, Nat, déclara Rabbit en se plantant devant son amie, mains sur les hanches.

_Quoi ? On a plus le droit de danser ?

_Si, bien sûr. Mais on n'a pas le droit de me mentir.

[ … ]

_Allez Timo, dis-moi tout.

_Te… te dire quoi ?

_Il se passe quoi avec Natasha ? Tu crois qu'on a pas remarqué votre petit jeu de je t'aime/je te déteste ? Un jour c'est l'apocalypse, le lendemain c'est peace and love, tu trouves ça normal ?

_Bah… Ouais…

[ … ]

_Je ne vois pas en quoi je te mens.

_Natasha ! Je serai contente pour toi si t'avais enfin un mec fixe. J'savais même pas que tu pouvais sortir avec quelqu'un !

_Hé, ho, se renfrogna la brune.

_Et c'est encore plus chouette si c'est Timo, ajouta Rabbit avec un sourire entendu.

[ … ]

_J'peux pas t'le dire, Davi'…

_On s'est toujours tout dit…

_Je sais, j'te jure ch'uis désolé, ça me gêne, mais je lui ai promis de rien dire, tu comprends ?

_Donc y a bien quelque chose entre vous ?

[ … ]

_Bon, reprit Rabbit devant le silence entêté de son amie. J'vais essayer d'une autre façon. Qu'est ce tu penses de ses ch'veux ?

Natasha la fixa en relevant un sourcil, bras croisés sur sa poitrine, un petit sourire aux lèvres une fois le moment de flottement dû à la surprise passé.

_J'adore.

_Son corps ? enchaina Rabbit.

_J'adore !

_Sa voiture ?

_J'adore.

_Et bah voilà. C'est la sainte trinité de l'amour, ma chérie.

[ … ]

_Et bien c'est que…

_Allez, tu peux m'le dire, Timo.

_Bon, d'accord.

[ … ]

_J'le savaiiiiiiiiiiis ! s'écrièrent au même moment Rabbit et David dès que leurs amis eurent avoué leur relation.

Ils se regardèrent, rigolèrent, et se rejoignirent.

_Comment qu'on est les meilleurs, mon Doudou !

_Grave qu'on a bien géré, rah j'nous aime !

_Nan mais attends, c'est même plus que d'l'amour ! Direct de l'adoration !

_Carrément ! On est trop génial !

_Weeeeeeee are the chaaaaaaampioooooons, my friiiiieeeeeeeend ! chanta alors Rabbit, bras dessus, bras dessous, avec David qui la rejoignit rapidement.

Timo et Natasha les regardèrent bizarrement, le MC se demandant si son meilleur ami n'avait pas touché à l'alcool par mégarde. Natasha, légèrement excédée de s'être faite griller, toussota exagérément, captant ainsi l'attention de ses amis.

_C'est bon, z'avez fini vos conneries ?

_Hm, se reprit Rabbit. Vous êtes en couple alors ? demanda-t-elle, comme si elle n'avait eu aucun petit moment de folie, appuyant sans le savoir sur un point sensible.

_Et bien…

Timo regarda Natasha, ne sachant que répondre. Il ne pensait pas lui poser cette question dans une telle situation. L'heure de la révélation avait sonné.

_Pourquoi pas ? On peut toujours essayer, répondit Natasha en haussant les épaules.

_Youhou ! J'veux un bisou ! quémanda Rabbit.

Natasha et Timo s'exécutèrent et s'embrassèrent.

_Nan ! Z'avez rien compris à la vie, ma parole. J'veux que vous me donniez un bisou ! Attendez, ch'uis comme une espèce de conseillère matrimoniale, moi, ce soir. Vous êtes le deuxième couple dont je m'occupe.

Et sur ce, elle chercha des yeux Frank et Tatiana afin d'appuyer ses dires et leur montrer son exploit. Mais alors qu'elle s'attendait à les voir ensemble, ils étaient chacun de leur côté. Surprise, elle s'approcha de Frank, délaissant David, Natasha, Timo et… son bisou.

_Frankyky ? Elle a pas voulu te parler ?

_Oh, Rabbit ! Et bien c'est que…

_T'es pas allé la voir, espèce de mauviette ! devina-t-elle d'emblée en voyant le regard fuyant du chanteur et son sourire crispé. Tu veux que je t'y traine par la peau du cul ?

_Euh… Je… Euh…

_Tout d'suite ! Sinon j'me remets à chanter the chanson paillarde.

_Laquelle ? demanda-t-il naïvement.

_Vas-y Frankyky, c'est bon ! Vas-y Frankyky, c'est bon, bon, bon !

_Ah nan ! Ca suffit, arrête !

Et forcé, il se précipita vers Tatiana. Mais il ralentit au fur et à mesure que la distance entre eux s'amenuisait. Et si au final, elle ne l'aimait pas ? Et s'il la faisait souffrir ? Et s'ils n'étaient pas faits pour être ensemble ? Et s'il ne la méritait pas ? Ses mains étaient moites d'appréhension et une énorme boule s'était logée dans le creux de son ventre. En le voyant arriver, Tatiana lui sourit. Et en la voyant ainsi, sans se prendre la tête, en souriant avec gentillesses, les yeux pétillants, le teint rougi par la chaleur de la pièce, le cœur du jeune homme fondit. Il était sûr de ses sentiments.

[ … ]

Comme attiré par un aimant surpuissant, il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard du soleil. Son soleil. Un soleil noir qui obscurcissait les lumières de sa vie, l'aveuglant et lui crevant les yeux sans vergognes. Un soleil qui lui faisait battre le cœur, le rythmant à sa guise, l'arrêtant plus que le lançant, lui faisant faire le yoyo sordidement. Un soleil qui l'étouffait dans son étau invisible, le faisant souffrir inlassablement. Un soleil assassin qu'il s'était mis à haïr.

Son regard lui balaya inconsciemment le corps. Son corps qui l'attirait irrésistiblement, malgré le fait qu'il voulut le repousser le plus loin possible de lui ou plutôt l'amener le plus près. Diabolique paradoxe qui le hantait et le perturbait à chaque fois qu'ils étaient dans la même pièce. Même à des milliers de kilomètres, ils ne pouvaient se perdre de vue, comme liés pour l'éternité. A cette pensée pseudo romantique digne d'un film de série Z, il secoua la tête. Il savait d'avance que ce ne serait pas quelque chose qui lui plairait, bien au contraire. Savoir qu'elle était inexorablement liée à quelqu'un l'étoufferait, l'effraierait, la ferait fuir encore et toujours. Et ce n'était pas ce que lui voulait. Ce n'était plus ce qu'il voulait. Mais que voulait-il au final ? Il aurait pu connaître des douzaines d'autres corps, mais c'était celui-là qui le hantait, c'était de celui-là qu'il se souvenait le plus, c'était de celui-là qu'il redessinait les courbes, c'était de celui-là qu'il se remémorait chaque parcelle de peau, c'était celui-là qu'il brûlait de reconquérir. Il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et il la maudissait pour causer autant de tourments à son pauvre cœur.

Il la détailla à sa guise, profitant du fait qu'elle discutait avec Timo, pour le plaisir de l'admirer ou pour la frustration de ne pouvoir l'explorer de nouveau. Comme Christophe Colomb découvrant l'Amérique, il avait trouvé sa seule et unique Merveille du monde. A jamais inaccessible. Elle lui semblait toujours aussi belle, si ce n'est plus sauf que son jugement était tout sauf impartial. Ses yeux glissèrent de son corps à ses mains qu'il savait douce, mais qui lui apparaissaient rêches et calleuses, comme si elle s'amusait à briser des pierres. Ses jointures portaient encore les marques ineffaçables de nombreux coups donnés. Il n'avait pas été le seul qu'elle avait battu et vaincu. Il n'était alors pas le seul à la détester.

Sans qu'elle le vît, il la dévisagea. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus courts que dans son souvenir, leur couleur de jais semblait s'être encore plus assombrie, brillant d'une noirceur plus noir que la nuit elle-même, inimaginable et inqualifiable. Comme si les ombres de sa vie se dépeignaient sur sa chevelure soyeuse. Quelques effluves d'une atrocité non rassurante s'en échappaient. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine. Il pensa à Dorian Gray et se demanda si elle pouvait se transformer de la même manière que le héros d'Oscar Wilde. Douloureusement, cette certitude s'imposa à lui. Il se demanda ensuite si ses cheveux avaient la même odeur qu'autrefois. Cette odeur enivrante, lethénne, qui lui permettait de s'évader. Ses pensées se perdirent dans un enchevêtrement d'odeur et d'images. Dans des flashs succincts, ses souvenirs passèrent devant ses yeux. Il eut l'impression d'enfouir de nouveau son nez dans ses cheveux, d'y repasser la main, encore et encore, jusqu'à l'infini. Et il se revit, allongé à ses côtés, à la regarder dormir. Il avait toujours fait preuve d'une certaine maturité. Mais en pensant à elle, il perdait tout ses moyens, et rêvait d'une vie entière passée avec elle, sans jamais que l'éventualité d'une séparation eût pu l'effleurer. Elle l'avait achevé. Il était tombé bien bas. Elle l'avait jeté du haut de la falaise sans lui procurer la moindre corde, et il s'évertuait encore à essayer de remonter la pente. Et pour ça, il la haïssait.

Sous ces mèches rebelles se cachaient deux pierres de jade qui lui avaient tourné la tête. Une onde de malaise l'entoura lorsqu'il se rendit compte que ses magnifiques yeux s'étaient éteints. Il ne savait pas qu'ils étaient semblables en tout point aux siens. Le même chagrin, le même manque, le même regret. Seule la haine, imperturbable, s'était logée en plus dans ceux de son sombre soleil. Sans aucun éclat, ils apparaissaient vides. Comme si son être n'était plus qu'une coquille. Une coquille sans espoir, sans joie, sans cœur. Ces yeux dans lesquels il aimait se noyer infiniment, sans penser au lendemain, sans penser au monde l'entourant, juste à elle, obnubilé par le reflet si calme de son âme, semblaient hurler leur haine à ce monde sourd à leur peine. Ils lançaient des poignards de feu sur des cibles mouvantes et, au fil du temps, ils avaient vaillamment appris à faire mouche. Mais entre quelques coups violents, des appels de détresse s'en échappaient. Des appels qui murmuraient faiblement « je t'en prie, finis-moi ». Des appels invisibles aux yeux de tous, habilement masqués par une perfide lueur de joie et de plénitude.

Il descendit en cascade sur son nez fin pour atterrir sans encombre sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. Ces lèvres qu'il avait si souvent embrassées, au point qu'elles en avaient rougi tant de fois. Ces lèvres au goût fruité dont il ne se passait pas. Ces lèvres abominables qui savaient pourtant être si douces. Mais depuis deux ans, aucune gentillesse ne les avait effleurées. Une sauvage animosité les habitait impitoyablement. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour réentendre ces lèvres lui susurrer tendrement « je t'aime » ? Il ferait tout tout, sans exception. Il s'étonna lui-même. Serait-il capable de se sacrifier corps et âme pour elle ? Il n'était pas sûr, il n'était plus sûr de rien depuis qu'elle l'avait laissé sur ce quai. Avant, cette éventualité aurait trouvé satisfaction immédiatement : il aurait donné sa vie pour elle, mais aujourd'hui… De plus, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la forcer à l'aimer de nouveau. Il préférait mourir plutôt que de lui faire du mal. Il aurait voulu mourir… Des mauvais souvenirs l'assaillirent. Il lui avait dit de ces horreurs… Il secoua la tête. Après tout, elle l'avait cherché, il s'était vengé avant même qu'elle ne le blessât. Et de toute façon, il ne devait plus se remémorer leur passé commun. Leur bout de chemin passé ensemble était fini. Ils ne pouvaient pas continuer la route à deux. Il ne pouvait pas la garder à ses côtés, pas après toutes les souffrances qu'elle lui avait fait endurées. Pas après toute la haine qu'il lui vouait.

Au fil de ses souvenirs, l'étincelle infinitésimale qui l'habitait s'embrasa pour revivre de ses cendres et brûler de milles feux, ravivant son incontrôlable et indomptable passion. Elle aurait pu continuer sa triste diminution et mourir pour toujours. Mais le destin, sordide et machiavélique, en avait décidé autrement. Se mêlant sans vergognes à ce feu minime, il l'avait étoffé pour en faire un lion étincelant, rugissant de plus en plus fort, jusqu'à prendre toute la place et consumer son âme elle-même. Il sut qu'il était perdu. Il aurait pu l'oublier, tirer un trait final sur son stupide amour, mais non. Et malgré tout, il la détesta, parce que c'était de sa faute, parce qu'elle était revenue, parce qu'elle lui semblait la même. Parce que malgré toute la haine qu'il ressentait à son égard, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer comme au premier jour.

Aveuglé, il se détourna d'elle. Sa chaleur glaciale lui brûlait les yeux. Il aurait pu vivre heureux si elle n'était pas revenue. Il aurait pu l'oublier totalement. Il aurait pu refaire sa vie avec une femme qui ne serait pas partie, qui ne l'aurait pas blessé, qui ne l'aurait pas trahi si vilement. Il tenta de se persuader qu'elle ne signifiait rien pour lui. Il tenta d'ignorer le feu en lui. Il tenta de se mentir. Il échoua et reposa lâchement les yeux sur elle. Son amour était illimité et infiniment douloureux. Il se gifla mentalement, se hua, se tortura, mais rien n'y fit. Il baissa finalement les bras, abattu. Il ne pourra jamais l'oublier. Il ne pourra jamais la remplacer. Il ne pourra jamais être heureux sans elle. L'atroce vérité le fouetta de plein fouet, lui vidant d'un coup les poumons, lui asséchant la gorge, lui portant un coup fatal. Il était dépendant d'elle. De ses caresses qui le rendaient fou, de son regard profond qui le comprenait, de ses lèvres qui le soignaient, de ses mots qui le rassuraient, de son rire qui l'émerveillait. Il était anéanti. La tempête dans sa tête se déchaina. Le feu en lui ne l'aidait pas. Au contraire, à cause de lui, il sombra encore plus dans les abysses cachés de l'amour. Il ne cessera jamais de l'aimer, il en avait bien peur. L'amour était un combat dont il ne ressortait aucuns survivants.

D'un coup, il s'embrasa de haine. Elle l'avait tué une fois, et lui retombait bêtement à ses pieds, là où elle pourrait facilement le ruer de coups, encore et encore. Etait-ce un cercle vicieux ? Trouvera-t-il un jour la sortie ? Mais voulait-il la trouver ? Il l'avait aimée si fort… Tellement fort qu'il s'était enflammé. Et inexorablement, il regretta de ne pas lui avoir dit plus souvent qu'il l'aimait quand il en avait eu l'occasion, quitte à l'effrayer une fois de plus. Il regretta de ne pas l'avoir embrassée avec plus de fougue, de ne pas lui avoir fait l'amour avec plus de passion. Il regretta de n'avoir pas su tenir sa promesse. Il regretta de n'avoir pas su la garder près de lui. Il regretta. Encore et encore… Parce que, peut-être que s'il avait fait tout ça, elle ne serait pas partie. Peut-être aurait-elle voulu rester près de lui, par amour. Le doute l'envahit. Avait-il vraiment été le seul à l'entendre dire « je t'aime » ? Avait-il été le seul à avoir été embrassé aussi tendrement ? Avait-il été le seul à prendre une si grande place dans sa vie ? Et aujourd'hui, qui lui garantissait qu'elle ne l'avait pas remplacé ? Elle était forte, elle reniait toutes ses faiblesses, elle vainquait tous les obstacles, elle ne montrait aucun signe de fragilité, aucun sentiment, rien. Comme lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrée. Elle oubliait, elle… Et lui était encore au stade maudit de cette dépendance, de cette déprime insupportable. Et lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressasser sa peine, sa haine, son amour. Mais malgré tout, il ne se douta pas un seul instant qu'elle était tombée encore plus bas qu'avant. L'oubli total était pire que le ressassement extrême. C'était la preuve d'une inhumanité, d'un mécanisme atroce. Tel un robot, elle subissait sa vie, mais ne la vivait pas. Comme une base de donnée, elle regroupait la misère de l'amour, la férocité du remords, l'âpreté des sentiments, l'assèchement de la douleur, la sauvagerie du cœur. Avec comme obscure conclusion que la bassesse de l'homme était inouïe et insoupçonnable. Mais cela, personne ne pouvait le deviner, son amer ressenti restait trop profondément ancré dans ses entrailles, et son masque à jamais collé sur son visage.

Son retour aurait du lui faire l'effet d'un électrochoc. De par sa rentrée, il aurait du choisir son camp une fois pour toute. Mais tiraillé entre deux eaux, il ne savait plus que penser d'elle. Un jour il l'aimait à en crever, le lendemain il la haïssait plus que tout au monde. Elle l'avait tué. Au sens propre. Elle avait fait de lui une loque effroyable un cadavre ambulant un mort vivant. Et à cet instant, il la détesta. Il la détesta de tout son être. Il détestait ses sourires brillants, remplis de fausseté il détestait son rire cristallin, totalement hypocrite il détestait son regard blessant, remplis de remords. Combien de fois avait-il espéré ne jamais l'avoir rencontrée… Elle avait piétiné son corps, son âme et son cœur sans pitié. Elle l'avait laissé pour mort. Elle l'avait lâchement abandonné, et cela, toutes les excuses du monde ne pourront jamais l'effacer. Sa rancune était trop forte. Mais son amour encore plus grand. Et désormais il se mit à se haïr lui-même. Comment pouvait-il l'aimer ? Comment pouvait-il la regarder de la sorte avec tout le mal qu'elle lui avait fait ? Comment pouvait-il tomber si bas ?...

Lentement, le temps sembla alors reprendre son cours normal. Les conversations l'entourant s'intensifièrent jusqu'à ravoir leur niveau sonore habituel, les lumières se rallumèrent, le monde recommença à tourner. Pour s'arrêter de nouveau. Tout comme son cœur qui rata un battement lorsqu'il reconnut les premières notes de leur chanson. Everything I do, I do it for you. Ses souvenirs remontèrent en masse. Il les revit tous les deux, dans le jardin de Juri, lors de la nouvelle année. Elle, souriante, abandonnée contre son torse, dansant doucement au rythme de la musique que ses écouteurs prodiguaient. Lui, heureux, la serrant légèrement contre lui, ne croyant pas en la chance qu'il avait de pouvoir enfin la tenir dans ses bras. C'était sur cette chanson de Bryan Adams, dans le froid de l'hiver, lors de la première minute de l'année deux mille six, qu'ils s'étaient embrassés pour la première fois.

Tristement, il baissa la tête. Ca restait l'un de ses plus beaux souvenirs, mais aussi l'un des plus douloureux. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, son regard la chercha, affolé, sans la trouver. Lui qui d'habitude tombait fatalement sur elle se retrouvait seul, abandonné, délaissé une fois de plus. Comme dans un rêve, elle avait disparu. Il s'était souvent demandé si leur relation n'avait pas été un songe. Le songe d'une nuit d'hiver. Il s'était souvent questionné et avait insisté auprès des autres pour savoir ce qu'il pouvait bien avoir de plus que les autres pour qu'elle l'eût choisi lui, Christian Linke, simple lycéen passionné de musique qui ne connaissait déjà pas le ridicule alors que c'était paradoxalement le plus timide de ses amis. Pourquoi avait-elle jeté son dévolu sur lui ? Pourquoi devait-il souffrir par sa faute ? Mais il n'avait pas eu de réponses. Il n'y en n'avait pas. Et ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'elle, Elizabeth Sonnenschein, boxeuse téméraire qui passait ses journées à rire, s'était posé les mêmes questions.

L'amour était la chose la plus compliquée qu'il fût donné à l'homme de vivre.

[ … ]

_Jan, tu fais ça, et je te jure que je t'arrache chaque membre avec les dents, un à un, que j'les fous dans du formol, puis au congèle, et que j'te les recouds trois ans plus tard dans le mauvais ordre. Et j'rigole pas, demande à mon chien.

_T'as pas d'chien… sourit-il impunément.

_Raison de plus.

Jan déglutit bruyamment, prenant légèrement la menace de Rabbit au sérieux.

_Attends, tu f'rais pas ça… Il n'est écrit nulle part que Watson assassine Sherlock Holmes.

_Qui te dit que c'est toi, Sherlock ?

_Pas faux…

Le DJ hésita, son regard allant de Rabbit au paquet encore non entamé de M&M'S qu'il tenait dans la main. Puis son regard attrapa la fenêtre, ouverte pour laisser entrer un peu de fraicheur dans la cuisine. Il ne voulait pas le lui donner, mais il ne voulait pas non plus les manger. Alors, comme une issue de secours improvisée, il jeta le paquet par la fenêtre. Rabbit poussa un cri d'effroi, hallucinée, les yeux grands ouverts.

_Dis-moi qu't'as pas fait ça…

_Euh… Rabbit, ma belle, je t'aime ?...

_JAN WERNEEEEEEEEEEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEER !

Ce fut au tour de Jan de pousser un cri et de s'enfuir en prenant ses jambes à son cou. Rabbit ne chercha même pas à le pourchasser. Elle soupira et passa par la baie vitrée du salon – faisant se terrer Jan qui frissonna en la voyant arriver - pour aller dans le jardin et récupérer ses friandises chéries. Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à retourner à l'intérieur, elle entendit une voix. Elle s'immobilisa et tendit l'oreille. Elle, curieuse ? Jamais de la vie…

_Regina, je t'en supplie…

_...

_Je peux plus. J'peux plus, c'est trop dur…

_...

_Non ! J'veux pas qu'il sache. Ni lui ni personne d'autre.

_...

_J'ai pas menti. J'ai juste effleuré la vérité sans rentrer dans les détails.

_...

_Parce que tu crois qu'ils auraient été contents de m'entendre dire que j'ai failli être une criminelle ? La taule, c'est franch'ment pas l'meilleur endroit pour renouer les liens. Et j'veux pas décevoir une nouvelle fois Frank. Lui seul sait que j'y ai déjà mis les pieds…

_...

_Un coup de plus et il mourait, Regina.

_...

_Si je t'ai appelé, c'était pour m'empêcher de faire une connerie. En me rappelant cette baston, tu m'pousses un peu plus à rompre mon putain d'serment.

_...

_Je… Je sais plus ce que je veux…

_...

_Ce qui sous-entend que j'ai des sentiments ? Plutôt crever.

_...

_Non, je… Mais putain, tu comprends pas ! Ch'uis pas fréquentable ! Mais si j'attendais encore ne serait-ce que quelques semaines de plus, j'me foutais une balle dans la tête ! Tu t'rends pas compte !... Et cette fois, j'aurais certainement tué quelqu'un pour de vrai.

Rabbit retint sa respiration. Elle avait reconnu la voix de Lizzie. Quelques fois murmure, quelques fois rugissement, elle avait bien senti que la boxeuse était tiraillée. Elle n'avait pas saisi toutes les allusions faites, mais elle sut qu'elle venait de mettre le doigt sur quelque chose d'important. De très important, même…

L'étudiante commença à grelotter. Le froid était encore bien mordant : ils n'étaient qu'au début du mois de février, il faisait nuit, et trainer en T-shirt dehors n'était pas très intelligent. Heureusement pour elle, Lizzie s'éloigna, s'enfonçant dans le jardin, s'écartant donc de la baie vitrée. Rabbit en profita pour se faufiler à l'intérieur, en catimini, claquant des dents, les doigts serrés sur son paquet de M&M'S qui lui paraissait bien futile, des questions plein la tête. Jan la vit réapparaître et recula de quelques pas, se cachant instinctivement derrière Juri, essayant de se faire tout petit. Cependant Rabbit ne lui prêta guère d'attention, et, comme poussée par une force irrésistible, elle se dirigea directement vers Linke, se doutant d'avance que quelque chose n'allait pas. Son air hagard et son regard perdu ne trompait pas. Assis sur une chaise, il fixait un point invisible. C'était comme si son corps était présent physiquement, mais son âme envolée à des années lumière d'Hamburg. Rabbit sut que Lizzie y était pour quelque chose. L'instinct féminin était quasi infaillible.

_Ca va, mon chou ? sourit-elle doucement en arrivant près de lui, le sortant ainsi de ses sombres pensées.

_Hey ma belle… murmura-t-il en revenant sur terre, contre son gré.

_Vous avez quoi à tous m'appeler comme ça ? rigola-t-elle légèrement.

_C'est parce que tu l'es belle, ajouta-t-il.

_C'est pas beau de mentir mais c'est gentil quand même. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? avança-t-elle, fidèle à sa nature curieuse. T'as l'air bizarre…

_Oh, tu sais… lâcha-t-il vaguement.

Mais c'était trop flou pour la jeune femme. Et sous son regard insistant, il baissa la tête et céda. Il ne pouvait pas le lui cacher, et mine de rien, il avait besoin d'en parler. Et qui d'autre que Rabbit pouvait mieux le comprendre ?

_C'est rien. Je pensais à Lizzie et moi, c'est tout…

Compatissante, Rabbit ne dit rien et le prit dans ses bras, sachant la douleur latente que contenaient ces quelques mots si anodins.

_Pourquoi est ce que ce n'est pas de toi dont je suis amoureux ?


	31. 20000 Meilen Söhne Mannheims

« _Wir sind 20.000 Meilen über dem Meer_  
_Söhne soweit das Augen sieht_  
_Laß uns groß werden wie ein Heer_  
_Seht gut zu, wie uns geschieht_  
_ Du zeigt uns die Wege, du fürhtest uns aus dem Tal_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

14 Février 2008

Tatiana sortit de cours lentement. Un air triste et déçu était peint sur son visage, maladroitement caché par les mèches de ses cheveux qui voltigeaient dans tous les sens, emportées par un vent inconstant et capricieux. Elle remonta le col de son blouson d'une main déjà rougie par le froid et avança, tête basse, en direction de son petit appartement, son sac claquant au rythme régulier de ses pas sur sa cuisse. Dans cinq minutes elle retrouverait la chaleur réconfortante de son chez elle – et l'inexorable solitude qui l'y attendait sans pitié.

Aujourd'hui, c'était la saint Valentin, la soi-disant fête des amoureux. Tatiana ne l'avait jamais fêtée, faute d'avoir une moitié avec qui la passer. Elle s'était de nombreuses fois imaginé ce que se serait, comment se vivait ce jour si particulier aux côtés de l'être aimé. Elle l'avait vu comme un jour joyeux, plein de romantisme, où il serait venu la chercher, une rose à la main, lui aurait récité le plus beau poème qu'elle n'aurait jamais entendu de sa vie, l'aurait emmenée dans un petit restaurant sympathique, aurait exaucé tous ses souhaits et elle aurait été heureuse, tout simplement.

Rabbit et Natasha lui avaient bien dit que ce n'était qu'une fête commerciale ayant pour seul et unique but de se faire de l'argent sur le dos des gens trop crédules pour y fourrer toutes leurs économies. Elle aurait été inventée pour berner les gens, avec, en prime, des désillusions encore plus claquantes d'après Rabbit. Cette dernière avait constaté à juste titre qu'à cause d'un compromis lors de la saint Valentin, certains couples se déchiraient, et tous ne se réconciliaient pas sur l'oreiller.

Pourtant Tatiana avait bien vu qu'elle était peinée de ne pas avoir d'amoureux. Natasha avait Timo, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient du genre à se faire des mamours au restaurant, devant une rose encadrée de deux chandelles. Mais Tatiana, elle, ne savait même pas ce que signifiait fêter la saint Valentin. Et cette année, alors qu'elle était follement éprise de son Prince Charmant, elle se retrouvait inévitablement seule. Il avait oublié. Elle s'évertuait à lui chercher des excuses : ils étaient en plein procès, ils devaient gérer leurs carrières…. Mais tout ceci n'arrivait pas à lui enlever le chagrin ancré sur son visage de porcelaine.

Elle avait été si contente lorsqu'il était venu la voir… Timide, gêné, maladroit, pour la première fois de sa vie, c'était elle qui avait mené les rênes. Elle l'avait comparé à un petit enfant, mais avait bien vu que c'était un homme, un vrai. Un du genre capable de la protéger quoiqu'il advînt, de l'aimer sous n'importe quelle condition, et de l'accepter telle qu'elle. Il avait réussi à faire le premier pas, elle était parvenue à faire le second, leur permettant ainsi d'être ensemble. Et pour rien au monde ils ne regretteraient un tel geste.

C'était pourquoi elle était triste. Oh oui, si triste… A tel point qu'une boule de larmes s'était logée dans sa gorge. Elle renifla et continua d'avancer, toujours tête basse. Voir les immeubles lugubres l'entourant lui était inutile, elle connaissait le chemin par cœur, elle l'avait parcouru de nombreuses fois. Et malheureusement, le noir l'entourant ne l'empêchait pas de les apercevoir : massif, se hissant sur des jambes de fer, imposant gris. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour voir un peu de verdure se dresser laborieusement du haut de sa fenêtre…

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant son bâtiment, le moteur d'une voiture vrombissait. Elle n'y prêta pas attention, les gens trainaient souvent sur le campus. Un amoureux transi pouvait attendre la venue de sa belle… Cette pensée lui déchira le cœur. Elle ravala ses larmes et chercha ses clés dans ses poches, essayant d'envoyer paitre son vague à l'âme. Elle se serait même contentée d'un simple message, elle aurait compris elle comprenait toujours. Mais un tel silence la blessait. Et elle ne dira rien. Elle n'était pas du genre à élever la voix et à s'énerver, tout le contraire de ses amies.

Elle secoua la tête et remit une mèche derrière son oreille, ses longs cheveux blonds la gênaient. A ce moment, elle entendit des pas derrière elle. Sans se retourner, elle se dépêcha, elle n'était pas rassurée. Tatiana avait lu de nombreuses atrocités mettant en scène une jeune femme seule dans la nuit. Et Rabbit, avec ses histoires mi-vraies mi-inventées, était loin de l'avoir rassurée.

Soudain, une ombre surgit de sa cachette et l'enlaça. Elle faillit pousser un cri d'effroi mais se calma aussitôt en reconnaissant son odeur. Elle se laissa alors aller contre lui, soulagée, entourant ses bras des siens, yeux clos, tête reposée sur son épaule.

_Franky…

_Joyeuse saint Valentin, ma puce.

Elle sourit et se retourna pour le voir. Bonnet vissé sur la tête, il était entièrement vêtu de noir, se confondant ainsi parfaitement avec la nuit. Seuls ses yeux d'un bleu pur ressortaient. Captivée, Tatiana s'y accrocha et caressa sa joue piquante. Elle aimait le contact dérangeant de sa barbe.

_Bah… Pourquoi tu pleures ? s'inquiéta-t-il en voyant une larme couler le long de sa joue.

_Pour rien, ne t'en fais pas. Je suis juste contente de te voir…

Il lui sécha sa larme solitaire et l'embrassa avec toute la douceur et la tendresse que lui prodiguait son cœur. Puis il se détacha d'elle, recula son visage de quelques centimètres, accrocha son regard, et lui caressa le deux joues de ses pouces.

_Je t'aime, Tia.

Et elle sourit, le cœur au bord de l'implosion causé par ce trop plein de joie et d'amour trop longtemps retenu. Finalement, c'était encore mieux que ce qu'elle s'était imaginée…

[ … ]

16 Février 2008

_Trois semaines, chuchota Frank à l'oreille de Juri.

_Non, t'es trop généreux. Une semaine.

_Les mecs, vous craignez, ça s'fait pas, marmonna David.

_Et alors ? Me dis pas que t'es dupe ?

_On ne sait jamais ce que l'avenir nous réserve, répondit philosophiquement le guitariste.

Ils se turent et regardèrent discrètement Timo et Natasha. Le MC avait délaissé sa belle pour chatouiller Jina avec espièglerie – ils étaient tous vautrés plus ou moins convenablement dans le salon de Rabbit -, la faisant hurler de rire et gesticuler dans tous les sens. Natasha s'énerva et lui donna un coup dans le bras. Juri et Frank posèrent un regard plein de sous-entendu sur David.

_Bon, d'accord. J'leur laisse un mois, abdiqua le guitariste en pariant à son tour sur les chances d'avenir du couple Timo/Natasha.

Juri et Frank sourirent, fiers d'avoir rallié David à leur machiavélique prophétie, puis reportèrent leur attention sur les principaux protagonistes.

_Tu m'écoutes quand j'te parle !

_Mais oui, ma beauté fatale. Toujours lorsque ta voix mielleuse arrive dans mes oreilles.

_Tsss, espèce de beau parleur. Va m'chercher à boire pour te faire pardonner.

_Wouuuuh… Timo, l'homme soumis, se moqua Juri.

_La ferme, même pas vrai, maugréa le MC.

_Timo !

_Oui, ma puce, j'y vais !

Juri rigola, se moquant ouvertement de son ami qui se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

_J'aime bien l'embêter, sourit Natasha, fière d'elle.

_Bienvenue au club, ma vieille !

Jan leur lança en biais un regard agacé. Il ne participait pas à l'hilarité de ses amis ni à leur sombre pari. Il était cloitré dans ses pensées, le remords et la culpabilité le tenaillaient. Rien n'y faisait, il était obnubilé par sa maladresse. Pas même leur carrière ne le délogeait de son malaise. Il ne pouvait empêcher son regard de dériver sur Linke. Linke et sa tristesse. Linke et son mal-être. Le DJ se sentait mal. Il avait appris que Bryan Adams était leur chanson à Lizzie et Linke. Et c'était lui, Jan, qui l'avait mise le soir de la fête d'anniversaire de David. Il se sentait responsable de la peine de son ami. Sans le vouloir il avait ravivé de douloureux souvenirs et agrémenté son chagrin. Comme si le bassiste n'était pas assez mal en point comme cela…

Jan se maudit. Décidément, il enchainait les boulettes ces derniers jours. Il releva la tête et vit Rabbit murmurer à l'oreille du bassiste. Heureusement, elle était là. Il sut qu'il pouvait compter sur la jeune femme. Elle sera capable d'empêcher Linke de retomber dans l'aboulie, elle pourra lui changer les idées et lui égayer la vie avec son rire communicatif, son état d'esprit jovial, et ses blagues nulles. Ils avaient tout deux de nombreux points communs, ça l'aiderait forcément à alléger la peine de Linke. Pourtant Jan grimaça d'angoisse. Qui l'empêchera, elle, de sombrer de nouveau ?

_Chou… Allez, s'il te plait, souris pour moi… J'aime pas te voir triste. Moi aussi ch'uis triste. Tristons ensemble ! On va créer le club de la tristesse. Seuls les déprimés extrême de la life pourront y adhérer. Bon par contre, au fur et à mesure, on risque de perdre des membres… Les suicides, c'est radical.

Linke soupira. Il savait que Rabbit essayer de blaguer – certes de façon tordue et peu commune – et de le dérider. Malheureusement, ça ne marchait pas, ses efforts restaient vains. Rien ne pouvait lui redonner le sourire. Rien à part Lizzie. En repensant à elle, il se gifla mentalement. Il se maudit d'être retombé si bêtement dans ses filets. Il savait qu'il y avait des milliers d'autres filles toutes plus géniales que la boxeuse qui sauront capables de l'aimer à sa juste valeur. Il ne voulait pas passer sa vie à souffrir, il voulait aimer et être aimé en retour, comme un homme ordinaire. Mais que faire alors quand le bonheur pourtant à portée de main était si inaccessible ?

_Ca sert à rien d'y repenser sans arrêt. Link', tu t'fais du mal…

_J'arrive pas à faire autrement, souffla-t-il.

_Faut vraiment que tu te changes les idées, chou. Je sais, plus facile à dire qu'à faire, nuança-t-elle avec gêne devant le regard du bassiste.

Rabbit se tut et posa la tête sur l'épaule de Linke. Il était mal et elle ne savait que faire ou que dire pour le soulager. Elle connaissait l'ampleur de sa douleur, ils avaient longuement parlé ces derniers jours, philosophant sur l'existence du bonheur, l'éternité de l'amour, ou tout simplement la courté de la vie. Toutefois, cette chose au fond du bassiste, sa force de vivre, son étincelle, avait fortement décliné. Et ça énervait la jeune femme. Elle aimerait tellement faire quelque chose pour son ami…

Cette Lizzie, elle ne l'aimait pas. Pourtant les garçons en étaient fous, Linke le premier. Rabbit ne comprenait pas. Qu'avait-elle de si extraordinaire ? Elle la trouvait vulgaire, sèche et froide. Certes elle ne pouvait se permettre de porter un quelconque jugement sur quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout. Mais elle se fiait à sa première impression. Et le fait que Linke fût si mal la confortait dans sa position. Cependant elle avait cru comprendre que la boxeuse était pleine de remords, qu'elle avait été chamboulé par la chanson, qu'elle se voilait la face et avait besoin de ses amis. Peut-être que Rabbit s'était trompée. Peut-être avait-elle mal interprété les choses. Peut-être s'était-elle laissée influencer par sa générosité et sa naïveté qui consistait à lui faire croire qu'en chaque être humain résidait une part de bonté. Elle ne connaissait pas Lizzie pour être en mesure de décrypter ses propos.

Elle avait cru la boxeuse à la dérive et cela lui avait fait mal au cœur. Mais quand Rabbit voyait la souffrance de Linke, elle oubliait d'enfiler son costume de bonne samaritaine et ne pouvait concevoir le fait d'aider la jeune femme. Au fond d'elle, une voix susurrait à l'étudiante que Lizzie n'avait eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Même si Rabbit avait vu – ou cru voir – un malaise dans son regard, le diablotin sur son épaule l'empêchait d'aller vers Lizzie. Et elle ne pouvait pas trahir Linke.

Elle attrapa la main du bassiste et dessina de petites arabesques sur sa paume à l'aide de ses doigts. Comme une petite sœur réconfortant son grand frère. Comme Jina aidant Rabbit.

Jina. Une perle de bonheur qui ensoleillait ses journées et avait réussi à éloigner les ombres l'environnant. Peut-être serait-elle capable de réitérer un tel exploit vis-à-vis de Linke. Sauf qu'elle était bien trop occupée en ce moment à s'amuser avec David, Frank et Juri. Et Rabbit ne pouvait lui demander une telle chose. Elle ne voulait pervertir son adorable candeur pour rien au monde. Aux yeux de la petite fille, le monde semblait magique et plein de mystère. Rabbit ne pouvait pas lui briser cette image enchanteresse. Elle-même ferait tout pour la retrouver…

Elle ne supportait plus de voir les mensonges que racontaient les gouvernements aux citoyens les scandales éclater comme des obus pour finir étouffés par les « grands » de ce monde la commercialisation toujours plus importante où les pubs étaient maîtres, avec pour but de pousser les gens à la consommation, mettant sous silence tout les vices ou dépendances de leurs produits l'anxiogène des sociétés où les terroristes étaient mis en avant, les maladies inventées, le mal omniprésent, pointé par un gros doigt dodu qui aurait pu être celui de Big Brother. Elle n'en pouvait plus de voir que les gens se laissaient naïvement berner, puis diriger bêtement par le bout du nez que les jeunes pour se faire entendre ne trouvaient que la violence, qui, eu lieu d'avoir l'effet escompté, les enfonçait un peu plus dans leurs problèmes que des milliers de personne dormaient sous des ponts, victimes d'une société qui préféraient décimer des populations plutôt que de les aider, tout ça pour soi-disant sauver l'être humain. Cependant, dans cette apocalypse latente, restait l'utopie.

Le monde n'était peut-être pas multicolore, mais il n'était pas noir non plus. Et Rabbit mettait un poing d'honneur à le changer. Devenir avocate pour aider les gens et enrayer les trop nombreuses injustices de ce système pourri jusqu'à la moelle, voilà quel était son but. Changer les choses, améliorer le monde, faire en sorte que Jina ne grandît pas dans l'inhumanité qui englobait un peu plus chaque jour la terre. Et elle savait qu'en modifiant chaque être humain, qu'en les extrayant de la merde dans laquelle ils étaient, elle ferait avancer le monde. Elle ne pourra pas le révolutionner, ses sombres bases étaient pour le moment trop solidement ancrées dans les racines de la terre, à pomper son énergie et ses richesses, mais elle avait l'espoir et la volonté de faire quelque chose.

Elle sourit, un immense sentiment se propageant en elle : la fierté. Elle avait réussi avec Matthias. Elle était parvenue à prouver que le jeune homme n'était pas un dealer de drogues. Elle avait montré aux gens que la justice allemande était pourvue de trop nombreuses failles. Elle, une simple étudiante en droit pouvait élever la voix. Sauf qu'elle n'était pas entendue. Mais dans dix ans, tout serait différent, elle se l'était promis.

Des éclats de voix ramenèrent Rabbit sur terre. Jina était sur le dos de David à hurler de plaisir. Le pauvre guitariste grimaçait et se plaignait mais ses amis ne faisaient rien, s'étant désignés d'office acolytes de la petite fille. David en eut marre et attrapa Jina, les faisant rouler sur le sol, avant de la caller entre Jan et Juri.

_Pas bouger ! tonna-t-il d'une fausse voix bourrue.

_Doudou, Doudou… bouda la petite fille.

_Ah ouais, dis comme ça, ça fait vraiment bête, remarqua Timo.

_J'ai pas compris.

_Normal, Jan, c'est trop sophistiqué pour toi, sourit Juri.

Jan lui donna une tape par-dessus la tête de Jina qui pouffa. Puis la petite sembla se rendre compte que quelque chose manquait à son bonheur. Elle n'entendait rire ni Rabbit, ni Linke. Elle descendit alors du canapé et se faufila vers eux, grimpant sur les genoux du bassiste. Ce dernier lui sourit légèrement. Elle se hissa jusqu'à sa joue et lui déposa un baiser. Il la serra contre lui et lui caressa les cheveux.

_'Bi ? Tu racontes une histoire ?

Rabbit leva les yeux et les posa sur sa petite sœur.

_Maintenant ?

_Toplait, la supplia Jina en faisant ses yeux de biche et sa moue irrésistible.

_J'crois pas que Linke ait envie de…

_Si, s'il te plait. Une belle histoire qui me changera les idées, ajouta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Face à cet argument, Rabbit ne put faire autrement sous peine de briser son serment. Si grâce à ses mots, Linke se sentait mieux, alors elle les sortira pour lui.

_T'as dit histoire ? demanda Natasha, des étoiles pleins les yeux, en relevant brusquement la tête après avoir fait taire les garçons d'un coup.

_Euh, je…

_Trop bieeeeeen ! J'vais chercher des couvertures et du pop-corn ! s'exclama la brune en se levant.

_Je vais t'aider ! enchaina Timo en la suivant.

_Ah bah bien sûr, commenta Frank. Pas trois heures ! Comme si vous aviez pas encore testé toutes les pièces !

_Si, si. Et figure-toi que là où t'es, c'est super confortable, répliqua Timo, taquin, qui ricana devant la grimace de dégoût du chanteur.

Cinq minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous installés sur le canapé ou allongés à même le sol, à attendre patiemment que Rabbit commençât, serrés les uns contre les autres, emmitouflés dans les couvertures, le pop-corn déjà à moitié entamé.

_Vous êtes sûrs ? Ca risque p't-être de vous ennuyer ou…

_Tu rigoles ? l'interrompit immédiatement Natasha. Shahrâzâd à côté d'toi, c'est d'la gnognotte !

Rabbit sourit, flattée du compliment, et commença donc son récit, assise en tailleur devant ses amis, laissant son imagination l'entrainer dans les confins de l'univers, et ses mots envahir le salon, dépeignant un tableau idyllique, sans peine ni tracas …

_Somoya… Son nom résonnait dans la nuit, tel le chant d'un oiseau. Somoya… Murmure délicieux aux sonorités mélodieuses qui coulait de la bouche pour caresser les ailes des esprits. Somoya… Homme sorti d'un rêve, aux muscles saillants, à la peau d'ébène douce comme la peau d'un buffle, brillante comme l'or, aux traits apaisés par son demi-sommeil, mais toujours aux aguets. Somoya… Son nom retentit une dernière fois puis ce fut le silence complet. Un silence lourd, un silence pesant, un silence inquiétant.

« Somoya le guerrier se leva sans un bruit, attrapa sa sagaie, et sortit de sa case. Le lagger était calme beaucoup trop calme pour une nuit si belle où les oiseaux auraient du chanter, les lions rugir au loin, et les oryx courir se réfugier dans leur repaire. Et Somoya sut qu'il se passait quelque chose. Il s'immobilisa, sens aux aguets, oreille tendue, mais même le vent s'était tu. La chaleur qui se dissipait normalement la nuit pour faire place à une fraicheur bienvenue était encore accablante. Somoya scruta la nuit de ses yeux de lynx, mais il ne voyait pas à trois pas devant lui. La nuit était trop calme, trop silencieuse, trop chaude.

« Soudain, il entendit un buffle gémir. Les bêtes ! Sans réfléchir, il se précipita vers le troupeau. Leurs bêtes étaient ce que les Ngunis possédaient de plus cher, ils en prenaient soin comme de la prunelle de leurs yeux. Mais lorsqu'il arriva près d'elle, Somoya sut qu'il était tombé dans un piège. Toutes dormaient. Seule une lumière apaisante s'échappait de l'autre côté de l'enclos. Sur la défensive, Somoya s'approcha. Les tribus ennemies pouvaient les avoir encerclés et être sur le point de les massacrer. Somoya devait défendre les siens et les prévenir. Il était le fils du chef, tout reposait sur ses épaules.

« Le jeune guerrier s'avança et s'arrêta à quelques pas de la lumière. Un corps se reflétait derrière. Le corps d'une femme. Welanga. Son souvenir frappa Somoya de plein fouet. Il avait rencontré Welanga quelques semaines auparavant, mais elle s'était échappée, et il avait cru à un songe. Ce soir il la revoyait en chair et en os devant lui. Elle lui souriait. Il abaissa sa sagaie, la main cependant toujours fermement serrée sur le manche. Il savait que des sorciers étaient assez puissants pour créer d'aussi perfides subterfuges afin de l'attirer dans leurs filets et le massacrer, ôtant ainsi toute chance d'avenir et de prospérité à la tribu. Il vit Welanga lui tendre la main, l'incitant à la prendre.

« Il hésita puis, sans un mot, Somoya s'exécuta, comme poussé par une intention plus forte que lui. Et une explosion retentit, le faisant sursauter violemment. Il vit tout autour de lui disparaître : Welanga, le troupeau, le lagger, même la terre sous ses pieds. Il se retrouva en haut d'une falaise, seul. Et il comprit. Welanga était la fille du Koulou-Koulou. Elle le testait, comme elle avait testé son père il y a une vingtaine d'années pour savoir s'il serrait un bon chef, un guerrier infaillible, et un stratège habile. Mais jamais son père n'avait expliqué à Somoya ce qu'il fallait faire. Il lui avait toujours dit de suivre son cœur, qu'il trouverait lui-même la bonne voie.

« Alors que Somoya se sentait perdu et sans défenses, ses pieds le menèrent malgré lui tout au bord de la falaise. La peur se lisait sur son visage mais il n'arrivait pas à commander ses membres. Et il sut que son cœur le dirigeait. Envahi alors d'un sentiment de confiance, il ferma les yeux, écarta les bras, et se jeta dans le vide.

Tous étaient captivés par le récit de Rabbit. Ils voyaient le jeune Somoya devant eux, tombant du haut de la falaise, et ne purent retenir un cri de stupeur. Jina enfonça sa tête dans le cou de Linke, Natasha serra la main de Timo, Juri scrutait Rabbit dans l'attente de savoir ce qu'il était advenu de son héros. Les mots de la jeune femme avaient tissé une toile autour d'eux. Une immense toile africaine où chaque sensation était propre au pays. Ils oubliaient tout. Leurs problèmes, leurs angoisses, leurs craintes, leurs douleurs, tout était mis de côté pour se consacrer entièrement à l'histoire que leur prodiguait l'imagination si créatrice de leur amie. Rabbit n'aurait su expliquer comment les mots lui venaient. Ils sortaient quasiment tout seul de sa bouche, sans aucune aide, juste poussés par sa langue. C'était comme si une force irrésistible avait pris possession de son corps et lui insufflait les mots justes.

_Le vent fouettait la peau de Somoya, lui chantant les mots magiques aux oreilles. Une impression de liberté le transportait au-delà de tout. Il ne craignait plus rien. Le vide l'entourait. Le sol se rapprochait à la vitesse de la lumière, mais il n'avait pas peur. Non, Somoya n'avait peur de rien en cet instant précis. Il sourit, se sentant vivre comme jamais encore il n'avait eu l'impression d'exister. Et soudain tout s'arrêta. Il se sentit entrainé vers le haut, comme attiré par le soleil. Surpris, Somoya ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il était à califourchon sur le dos d'un faucon royal, le plus grand et le plus beau qu'il ait jamais vu. Son cœur lui souffla que c'était une des incarnations du Koulou-Koulou. Empli de respect et d'admiration, Somoya retint son souffle. Le faucon divin l'emmenait toujours plus haut, toujours plus près des étoiles. Pour, brusquement, le laisser tomber dans le vide.

« Lorsque Somoya se réveilla, il faisait encore nuit, mais tout était redevenu normal. Seule une trace en forme de faucon avait pris place sur son poignet droit. Somoya serait le nouveau chef de la tribu.

Lorsque la voix de Rabbit se tut, Jina applaudit de contentement en gesticulant sur les genoux de Linke, des étoiles plein les yeux, rêvant un jour de voler sur le dos d'un pareil faucon. Les garçons étaient encore sous le charme de l'histoire dont le cadre, doucement, se dissipait peu à peu. Ils n'avaient encore jamais été confrontés de la sorte à l'imagination de Rabbit, et ce fut donc pour eux une agréable surprise que de constater à quel point ses mots étaient puissants. Grâce à eux, ils s'étaient subitement retrouvés spectateur d'un magnifique spectacle africain, délaissant leurs corps pour s'envoler avec leurs âmes. Lentement, ils réintégrèrent leurs enveloppes charnelles et clignèrent des yeux, comme aveuglés par la lumière de la vérité. Tout ceci n'avait été qu'une histoire. Mais grâce à elle, ils avaient pu oublier. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

Au même moment, Tatiana arriva, emmitouflée dans son écharpe marron, le sac à la main, trainant avec négligence. Elle se stoppa en voyant les garçons dans le salon. Son air sombre s'illumina quelque peu lorsque Frank se releva et s'approcha d'elle, le sourire aux lèvres, avant de l'embrasser tendrement et de lui prendre les mains pour les réchauffer contre ses paumes. La blonde ne portait jamais de gants.

_Ca va ?

_Oui, oui.

_T'es sûre ? T'as l'air bizarre, ma puce.

_Oh, et bien c'est que…

_Tia ! s'écria Jina en sautant des genoux de Linke et en se précipitant vers la jeune femme.

Tatiana sourit, embrassa bruyamment la petite sur la joue et la reposa avant d'enlever sa veste – tirant la langue à David lorsqu'il siffla l'air de Joe Cocker, ce qui eut pour effet de faire rire les autres, mais ce qui provoqua également une claque sur la tête du guitariste de la part du chanteur. La jeune femme se dirigea ensuite vers la chambre de Rabbit pour déposer son habit devenu encombrant dans la chaleur de l'appartement. Sur un léger signe de tête de la blonde, Rabbit la suivit, sourcils adroitement froncés afin que personne ne constatât son inquiétude. Une fois dans la chambre, elle referma la porte derrière elle et regarda Tatiana.

_Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? attaqua-t-elle d'emblée.

_Je viens de voir mon oncle.

_Oh… Et ?

_Il a pas l'air bien… Ca me tue de le voir comme ça, Rabbit. Tu crois que je dois en parler aux garçons ?

_C'est toi qui vois, j'peux rien t'dire.

_Hm… De toute façon, ils le sauront bien un jour ou l'autre, déclara la blonde d'un ton que Rabbit ne lui avait encore jamais entendu prendre.

Et joignant le geste à la parole, Tatiana sortit de la chambre et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Frank qui lui prit la main en souriant tendrement. Elle lui caressa les doigts et remonta ses jambes sous elle après avoir envoyé valser ses chaussures. Elle soupira et décida de se lancer immédiatement, quitte à les couper dans leur discussion. Elle ne voulait pas perdre le semblant de confiance qu'elle venait subitement d'acquérir.

_Les gars ? les appela-t-elle. Je viens de voir mon oncle.

Le groupe se tut brusquement. Tout rire mourut, la bonne humeur s'échappa. Ils attendirent la suite, crispés, le regard rivé sur la blonde. Les vieux démons revenaient à la charge…

_Il… Enfin, il regrette. Vous savez, il n'est pas méchant, vraiment. Je le connais, c'est mon tonton Eddy… Il s'est laissé pervertir par l'appât du gain, tout le monde aurait pu tomber dans le piège. Il a su de suite que vous aviez un talent fou, il a voulu l'exploiter et vous mettre sur le devant de la scène parce qu'il savait que vous le méritiez. Il n'a juste pas pensé que vous ne suivriez pas, que vous vous fatigueriez… Il ne voulait pas vous faire de mal…

_Mais c'est ce qui est arrivé pourtant, déclara froidement Timo.

_Ecoutez, c'est mon oncle, vous pouvez comprendre que je ne puisse supporter le fait qu'il soit un monstre.

_C'est pour ça que c'est vers toi qu'il va. Qui te dit qu'il n'a pas fait tout ça pour te persuader de sa bonne foi afin que tu nous convainques d'arrêter les poursuites judiciaires ? demanda Juri.

_De toute façon, c'est trop tard et il est hors de question qu'on arrête maintenant, c'est allé trop loin. Et c'est que maintenant qu'il s'en rend compte, maintenant qu'il est dans la merde, dit Jan, le visage fermé.

_Il croyait pouvoir nous mener par le bout du nez, il pensait qu'on se laisserait faire sans rien dire. Il pensait agir pour notre bien, mais où est l'avantage de trimer, de taffer dans un lieu moisi, de faire du playback, dis-moi ? S'il voulait qu'on reste avec lui, il aurait du y penser avant et prendre soin de nous. Nous donner un studio et du matériel potable, un lieu où vivre normalement, du temps, et surtout, nous laisser nous éclater sur scène plutôt que de jouer les pantins, décréta David.

_On veut bien croire que dans le fond c'est quelqu'un de bien. Peut-être que dans sa vie privée il est irréprochable, mais dans son métier, c'est autre chose… fit Linke en laissant couler sa phrase, pleine de sous-entendu.

_Pourtant quand j'étais petite, je l'adorais. Je me souviens qu'il amenait tout le temps plein de CDs et des tonnes de bonbons quand il venait à la maison…

_Et moi je me souviens qu'il était extra au début, qu'il nous a énormément aidé, qu'il a fait de nous ce que nous sommes. Mais je me souviens aussi parfaitement à quel point il a changé, ajouta sombrement Timo.

_On sait qu'on est là grâce à lui, déclara Frank en caressant les doigts de Tatiana, mais il faut aussi que tu comprennes que ce qu'il nous faisait, c'était pas une vie. T'es témoin, t'as bien vu comment il nous parlait.

_Je sais… murmura tristement la blonde.

_Allez, maitre Fuchschlau va arranger tout ça, sourit gentiment Rabbit. Vous voulez une autre histoire ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

_Ouiiii ! s'exclamèrent Jina – et les garçons.

[ … ]

20 Février 2008

_Allez cousin, ça va l'faire, t'inquiète !

La voix de Lizzie lui parvenait comme déformée à travers le combiné téléphonique, mais Timo sut qu'elle essayait de lui communiquer un peu d'enthousiasme. Malgré ce que les filles lui disaient, il était inquiet, et il n'était pas le seul. Le groupe entier attendait la suite avec crainte et impatience. Cela faisait désormais cinq jours que leur premier single sous le nom de Panik était sorti. A Was würdest du tun ? s'était ajouté Wegweiser. Finalement, Timo n'avait même pas eu à la retoucher, David avait su trouver une mélodie au piano, les voix de Frank et Linke s'étaient quasi naturellement ajoutées sur le refrain, et voilà le résultat. Ca avait été comme un besoin cathartique pour eux de sortir cette chanson. Il fallait que les fans l'entendissent, même s'ils ne comprenaient pas tout. Et ils ne devaient pas tout savoir, les garçons s'y refusaient. Ils attendaient anxieusement l'annonce officielle du classement des charts de cette semaine pour connaître leur position. Il fallait qu'ils fussent bien placés s'ils souhaitaient continuer à envisager une bonne carrière. Tout reposait sur le dos des fans. Ils allaient savoir s'ils ne les avaient pas lâchés, et s'ils étaient aussi fidèles que ce qu'ils pensaient. Soit c'était une magnifique surprise que de constater qu'ils étaient soutenus, soit c'était une cinglante désillusion. Alors pour se rassurer et relâcher un peu toute cette pression, Timo n'avait pas trouvé d'autres solutions que d'appeler Lizzie.

_Ouais, j'espère… Si tu savais à quel point j'espère, soupira Timo.

_Timo… Je t'interdis d'déprimer comme ça. Vous avez vraiment un bon son, crois-moi. Bon ok, j'y connais un peu trop rien, mais j'peux déjà te dire que, en tant que personne qui vous connaît depuis vos touuut début, vous avez bien progressé, votre son, vous, tout a évolué.

_Hm…

_Arrête, tu vas m'faire déprimer, fit Lizzie, blasée.

_Nan mais l'truc c'est qu'tout nous tombe sur la gueule. On parie il va nous arriver une couille ? Ils nous arrivent tout l'temps quelque chose. Le sort s'acharne sur nous, il kiffe nous faire des coups d'pute. J'te jure que c'est pire que saoulant. C'est vraiment un monde de requin – tu connais ça, la boxe doit être pareille. On veut prouver au monde que même si on s'est fait baiser la gueule par Höfler et Titenkov, on est toujours là. Encore et toujours là, pour de bon, implanté comme un virus.

_Ouais. Panik ist startklar.

_Voilà, sourit Timo en découvrant que Lizzie connaissait les paroles d'Immer noch da.

_Bah au pire, j'achète tout vos CD, déclara-t-elle sérieusement, faisant rire son cousin. Bon, d'accord, j'ai pas la thune. Alors je menace tout le monde de mort imminente ! Ch'uis sûre j'peux trouver des singes de laboratoires contaminés par un virus d'mes deux qu'un handicapé d'la tête aura mis sur pied, sans antidote bien entendu. Comme ça vous remontez jusqu'au top, d'où vous ne descendrez jamais. M'enfin, tu m'diras, z'avez pas besoin de moi pour ça, z'êtes des boss !

_J'aime ton engouement, sourit-il. Tu m'en prêtes un peu ?

_Tout c'que tu veux. Mi casa es tu casa, alors ça marche avec n'importe quoi. Quoique, comparé à mon appart miteux, le choix est vite fait. J'garde l'appart ! ajouta-t-elle avant que Timo eut pu dire quoi que ce fut.

_N'importe quoi. Si j'amène des cafards, tu viens vivre chez nous ?

_Et c'est de moi que tu dis n'importe quoi ? s'exclama Lizzie en s'efforçant de calmer son fou rire.

_Tu sais, Lise, y a quelques années, les mecs et moi, on s'est fait une promesse.

_Devenir célèbre ?

_Non. Enfin si, mais une autre alors.

_Vous taper le plus de meufs possibles ?

_Lizzie ! J'te parle sérieusement, là !

_Mais je t'écoute attentivement, rétorqua angéliquement la boxeuse.

_Tssss … On s'est juré de te protéger.

_Timo, je…

_Chut, commence pas. Écoute ce que j'ai à te dire. T'étais… T'es comme notre petite sœur, se reprit le MC, le passé n'était absolument pas approprié dans la mesure où ils ressentaient toujours la même chose pour cette teigne de gamine. Voir que tu as sombré si profondément me peine. Je voudrais que tu nous fasses de nouveau confiance. Je sais à quel point ça t'est pénible, mais tu peux compter sur nous toujours.

Lizzie ne dit rien. Elle craignait d'entendre ces mots qui, paradoxalement, lui faisaient plaisir. Mais elle ne les méritait pas. Elle ne méritait rien de ce que lui offraient les garçons. Ni leur amitié, ni leur confiance, pas même leur sympathie. A ses yeux, elle ne méritait même pas leur attention… Il lui faudra du temps pour se réhabituer à eux, à leur gentillesse et à leur générosité. Si un jour elle réussissait à se pardonner, ce qui était loin d'être le cas. C'était comme si, en plus de porter le poids de ses remords et de sa peine sur ses épaules, elle portait la déception et le chagrin de Panik. Ce qui ne lui facilitait pas la tâche.

_Merde, attends, j'reviens, la prévint Timo, la dispensant ainsi – pour le moment – de répondre, David s'est enfermé dans la salle de bain, il hurle à la mort et personne est décidé à l'aider.

Lizzie rigola, arrivant parfaitement à s'imaginer la scène, et entendit Timo poser son portable sur ce qu'elle se douta être une table. Tendant l'oreille, elle distingua les hurlements de David et sourit. Ce devait être une idée de Jan et Frank. Leurs conneries lui manquaient… Alors qu'elle commençait à sombrer dans la mélancolie, elle entendit des bruits et une respiration. Puis elle se dit que Timo avait bien fait vite.

_C'est qui ?

Sauf que ce n'était pas Timo. A moins que sa voix n'eut mué pour avoir la sonorité de celle d'une petite fille.

_C'est Lizzie.

_Oh, t'es la cousine à Timo ?

_Oui.

_Et la chérie à Linke ?

_Euh… Et toi, qui es-tu ? esquiva-t-elle.

_Moi c'est Jina, enchantée madame ! répondit la petite, faisant sourire Lizzie. Je suis la petite sœur de Rabbit.

_Oh, fit Lizzie. Et qu'est ce que tu fais chez les garçons ?

_Rabbit m'a déposée, je suis venue jouer avec eux, c'est mes copains, ils sont gentils !

_Exact, très gentils.

_Moi aussi ch'uis gentille ! J'arrive à les faire rigoler, comme Rabbit ! Mais Linke, il sourit pas beaucoup, j'crois il est triste…

_Ah… Ah bon ?

_Oui. Dis, tu sais ce que ça veut dire « je t'aime » ?

_Euh…

_Parce que Cri-Cri, il l'a dit à Rabbit, et je crois que c'est pour ça qu'il est triste. C'est quelque chose de gentil normalement, nan ? Ma maman, elle dit qu'il faut être gentil sinon tu vas pas au Paradis. Et moi j'ai envie d'y aller, alors je suis suuuper gentille ! Et puis je…

Mais Lizzie n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle laissa Jina débiter son flot de paroles sans l'interrompre. Doucement, elle décolla son portable de son oreille et fixa un panneau publicitaire devant la fenêtre de sa chambre. « Vous voulez savoir si votre ex vous aime toujours ? Appelez madame Irma, et elle répon-… » Mais les mots furent remplacés par l'ombre pernicieuse du rejet. Lizzie avait fermé les yeux.


	32. J'ai pas les mots Grand Corps Malade

« _Il est de ces réalités qu'on n'était pas prêt à recevoir_  
_Et qui rendent toutes tentatives de bien-être illusoire_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

26 février 2008

Lizzie la regardait fixement. Assise sur une chaise glaciale dans sa petite cuisine au plafond jauni par la graisse et autres substances non identifiées, aux murs qui semblaient vouloir l'étouffer, et au sol incrusté de saletés, elle essayait vainement de résister à la tentation. Elle avait chaud, elle avait froid, ses mains tremblaient, de la sueur lui dégoulinait le long du front. Pourtant son regard ne vacillait pas. Elle voulait l'attraper, mais une force à peine plus puissante que son désir l'en empêchait et l'immobilisait. La volonté. La volonté de décrocher. La volonté de redevenir elle-même. La volonté de changer. Mais sa volonté était inconstante et faisait le yo-yo suivant son humeur.

En fouillant dans ses placards à moitié vide, elle avait réussi à en dégoter une à peine entamée, rescapée d'un affreux génocide, qui l'appelait inéluctablement, susurrant son nom d'une voix pernicieuse. Elle l'avait pris comme s'il s'agissait d'un trophée, d'un nouveau né, d'un diamant brut, l'avait déposée avec délicatesse sur la table, avait sorti un verre, et s'était assise. Simplement. Mécaniquement. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas céder. Mais malgré toute la volonté du monde, elle sentait qu'elle allait craquer une fois de plus. Elle n'était définitivement pas assez forte. Elle n'avait jamais été forte. Elle était comme tous les autres : d'une faiblesse à en faire pâlir un mort.

Lizzie se souvenait parfaitement de son odeur. Elle sentait encore le goût sur sa langue. Son odeur si forte qui lui chatouillait les narines et l'enivrait dès le bouchon enlevé. Son goût impérieux qui l'emmenait dès la première goutte dans des confins lointains. Son odeur qu'elle n'avait pas sentie depuis une semaine. Une nouvelle semaine. Elle ne s'était jamais rendue compte à quel point une semaine pouvait être longue. C'était son record. La première fois, elle avait tenu douze heures, puis une journée, trois jours, et là, une semaine. Mais, mon Dieu, elle n'était pas prête de recommencer, c'était bien trop dur…

Pourtant, au plus profond d'elle, elle savait qu'elle le devait. La raison lui restait obscure, mais la conscience était là, lancinante. Cependant revoir ses amis l'avait fait replonger. Elle luttait pour ne pas toucher le fond. Elle luttait de toutes ses forces pour ne plus le toucher. Sauf qu'en adoptant le manque, elle avait perdu ses forces. Et elle avait beau se battre, elle pataugeait au lieu de s'élancer vers la surface. Sa solitude et ses remords avaient eu raison d'elle, comme toujours.

Sans qu'elle ne s'en rendît compte et ne comprît comment, la bouteille se retrouva enfermée dans un placard, et Lizzie se tenait debout, tremblante, au milieu de la cuisine. Depuis qu'elle avait réentendu leur chanson, c'était comme si une main s'était refermée autour de son cou. Une main froide et rugueuse qui ne souhaitait qu'une chose : sa chute mortelle. La scène du nouvel an repassait en boucle dans sa tête. Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de la sensation de plénitude qu'elle avait ressenti, de leurs doigts entremêlés, de son odeur enivrante, de son souffle chaud, de son goût fruité, du sentiment de protection, d'être comme sur une île déserte, juste accompagnée de lui seulement de lui… Mais Lizzie se souvenait aussi de ses conneries – ses innombrables conneries qui lui collaient à la peau, comme cette odeur de pourriture. Le fait qu'elle l'ait repoussé à cause d'un maudit souvenir, d'une mauvaise sensation, d'un effroyable pressentiment, d'une insupportable lâcheté le fait qu'elle ait bu et qu'un malentendu ait pris place entre eux le fait que l'alcool l'ait fait sombrée dans un délire malsain dans lequel elle s'était mise à le haïr ardemment. Et malheureusement, ce délire la poursuivait et ne lui laissait aucun répit. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que ça altérait ses pensées et faussait son jugement. Elle ne savait pas que ça aiguisait sa haine et amplifiait sa douleur. Elle ignorait que ça la perdait.

Puis elle se remémora également sa chanson. Sa si belle chanson qu'elle écoutait en boucle – et pas seulement lorsqu'elle n'allait pas bien - et qu'elle connaissait dorénavant par cœur. Il ne pensait sûrement pas en les écrivant qu'un jour ses propos pussent vraiment avoir un sens. Elle essayait de lui obéir, d'écouter ses conseils, mais constatait avec effarement qu'il avait bel et bien raison : elle était en enfer et devait se débrouiller par ses propres moyens. Elle avait tellement besoin de lui que c'en devenait maladif, et qu'elle se braquait encore plus – Lizzie Sonnenschein n'avait besoin de personne, voyons. Elle savait parfaitement qu'il n'était pas un héros. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le voir comme tel. Son héros. Il l'avait réellement aidée, plus ce que qu'il croyait. Il était spécial, à ses yeux en tout cas. Une certaine modestie suintait de sa chanson, une modestie qu'il gardait au fond de lui et qu'il cachait derrière une façon de se pavaner qui la faisait sourire.

Oui, il était son héros. Malgré le mal qu'ils s'étaient mutuellement fait, ils avaient tout de même réussi à s'entre-aider et à s'aimer. A s'aimer tellement fort… Mais Lizzie avait tout gâché, absolument tout. Elle ne devait son état qu'à elle-même. Et elle savait parfaitement ce que ressentait Linke, elle l'avait elle-même vécu des années auparavant… Elle se haïssait chaque jour un peu plus par rapport à ça. Au point qu'elle n'arrivait même plus à se regarder dans la glace sans vouloir envoyer son poing dans l'abominable reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir. Cette femme, ce n'était pas elle. Elle avait été heureuse, elle avait eu tout ce qu'une jeune fille de son âge désirait, mais elle avait tout perdu, tout sacrifié. Oh oui, elle se détestait…

Lizzie se précipita soudainement vers le placard, telle une bombe s'écrasant avec fracas, elle l'ouvrit à la volée et l'attrapa. Sa volonté n'était finalement pas aussi forte que ce qu'elle pensait. Elle en avait trop besoin. Une semaine sans tenait déjà de l'exploit. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle voulait oublier. Oublier ses conneries, oublier ce tiraillement insupportable qui lui décortiquait le cœur, oublier ces souvenirs insurmontables qui l'enfonçaient dans son mal-être, oublier ces sentiments tenaces qui la narguaient, tout oublier.

Avec une précipitation qui accentua violemment ses tremblements, elle dévissa le bouchon et huma cette odeur particulière. Inspirant à pleins poumons, elle ferma les yeux et se délecta. Les griffes du manque se desserraient. Les crocs du monstre se relâchaient. Sa gueule béante et puante se tordit en un rictus de plaisir. Il avait gagné. Il allait pouvoir retrouver son ami le vice et ainsi tuer un peu plus Lizzie.

La jeune femme sourit – inconsciente de l'arrivée impromptue de la mort – et attrapa le verre, manquant de le renverser, se demandant même pourquoi elle s'évertuait à en prendre un. Peut-être était-ce pour entendre le glouglou du liquide se déverser, voir sa couleur magnifique, bouger les effluves paradisiaques de son parfum, pouvoir l'admirer selon son bon vouloir. Pouvoir revivre tous ces sentiments qu'elle avait quand elle était en tête à tête avec l'ombre de sa mort, sourire encore et encore parce qu'elle n'attendait que ça, retarder le moment fatidique où le liquide se mélangera à son être et apaisera ses démons, savoir qu'elle était à deux doigts de se sentir sereine. Mais alors qu'elle portait le verre tant désiré à ses lèvres, on le lui ôta brusquement des mains. Elle n'avait pas entendu qu'on frappait à la porte et qu'on entrait dans son appartement tellement l'attraction qu'elle ressentait était forte. Elle retomba violemment sur terre et darda un regard fou sur la personne qui avait osé faire cela.

_Rends-le moi, ordonna-t-elle furieusement.

_Hors de question.

_Rends-le moi j'te dis !

_Non.

_Mais putain, fais pas chier ! Tu vois pas qu'j'en ai besoin ! J'vais mourir si tu m'le donnes pas !

_Tu mourras si je te le donne.

Lizzie regarda Regina d'un air désespéré. Puis ses traits se transformèrent en un rictus d'animosité. Et Regina sut qu'elles allaient se battre. Alors avant même que Lizzie ne bougeât, elle lui envoya son poing dans la figure. La jeune femme se retrouva à terre, sonnée. L'alcool lui ôtait toutes ses forces et la capacité incroyable qu'elle avait d'encaisser les coups. Regina prit la bouteille et le verre et les vida dans l'évier, sous les yeux larmoyants de Lizzie. La jeune femme qu'elle admirait venait de la poignarder sans scrupules. Celle qu'elle rêvait un jour d'égaler venait de la trahir. La femme qui l'avait aidé l'enfonçait dans la folie. Regina Halmich, celle qui avait ouvert la voie de la boxe aux femmes en gagnant le championnat du monde de boxe professionnelle en 1995, venait de commettre l'acte le plus répréhensible aux yeux de sa cadette. A cet instant, Lizzie la détesta de tous les pores de sa peau.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Regina s'agenouilla près de Lizzie, un air désolé sur le visage, aucun remords ne transparaissant dans son regard.

_Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Je devais le faire. Cette fois je suis arrivée au bon moment, mais tu sais très bien que ce ne sera pas toujours le cas. Je ne suis pas ta mère, Lizzie. Si je t'aide, c'est parce qu'il m'est inconcevable que tu gâches ton talent. Demain, tu commences une cure, ajouta-t-elle résolument.

_Non ! Non, hors de question ! Ca sert à rien, je vais très bien !

_Tu es alcoolique, Lizzie !

_Ne dis pas ça ! hurla cette dernière. Ce n'est pas vrai ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre ! Je ne suis pas alcoolique ! martela-t-elle avec violence.

_Tu as vu ta réaction ? Et tu penses me faire croire le contraire ? Tu n'as pas le choix. C'est pour ton bien. Que quelqu'un l'apprenne et tu peux dire adieu à ta carrière, crois-moi.

[ … ]

29 février 2008

Les mains tremblantes, elle attrapa son portable et composa son numéro qu'elle connaissait par cœur pour l'avoir tant de fois composé, pour l'avoir si souvent guetté, pour l'avoir si souvent regardé. Elle devait les prévenir de son absence, elle ne voulait pas qu'ils crussent qu'elle les abandonnait de nouveau. Cette fois-ci, c'était totalement contre sa volonté. Elle aurait voulu rester près d'eux, mais elle devait d'abord redevenir elle-même. Il le fallait. Pour eux, pour elle, pour sa carrière. Ou tout du moins était-ce ce qu'elle se disait pour essayer de se persuader du bien fondé de l'acte.

Elle colla le téléphone à son oreille et attendit, se rongeant les ongles d'impatience. Les jambes remontées contre sa poitrine, collée contre la fraicheur de la fenêtre, emmitouflée dans un gros pull en laine, elle attendit, rongée par l'anxiété. S'il ne répondait pas, elle n'aura pas la force de rappeler et de lui parler. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Elle avait besoin que ce fut maintenant. Elle ne supporterait pas qu'ils crussent qu'elle les délaissait alors que tout son être tendait dans leur direction. Mais elle craignit que ce ne fut jamais. Le téléphone sonnait dans le vide, se répercutant en un écho insupportable dans sa tête.

Lentement, le désespoir l'envahit, le découragement l'assaillit. Elle s'apprêta à raccrocher mais au même moment, il décrocha.

_Oui ?

_Timo ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix enrouée, pleine d'espoir.

_Non, c'est Linke, il est sous la douche.

_Oh… lâcha-t-elle après quelques secondes qui lui parurent une éternité.

_Lise ? C'est toi ?

_Ouais.

Sa voix était de nouveau indifférente. Son moment de faiblesse avait été surmonté aussi vite qu'il était venu. Elle faisait preuve d'une certaine nonchalance, et dans ce domaine, elle excellait. Elle laissa le blanc s'imposer, n'ayant pas la volonté ni les moyens de le combler. Que lui dire après deux ans ? Elle ne savait pas par quoi commencer, trop de choses devaient être dites ou cachées pour toujours. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé être confrontée à lui de cette façon. Elle n'avait jamais imaginé sa réaction une fois face à Linke. Elle l'avait toujours mis sous silence – lui plus que les autres -, préférant barrer tout ce qui avait trait à lui, se protégeant ainsi de toutes blessures. Ca lui faisait bizarre d'entendre sa voix. Ca lui faisait bizarre de lui parler. Même si tout ce qu'ils échangeaient était un silence embarrassé. Lizzie n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les mots. Elle ne savait pas les manier, contrairement à lui. Le seul langage qu'elle maîtrisait était celui des poings.

_C'est bizarre de se parler après tout ce temps.

_Ouais.

Pour le peu de mots qu'ils échangeaient, pensa-t-elle sombrement. Elle essaya de déceler le moindre sentiment, un indice dans sa voix qui lui montrerait la voix à prendre, l'attitude à adopter. Elle ne savait même pas ce qu'elle attendait. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi il ne lui avait pas encore raccroché au nez. C'était ce qu'elle aurait fait, elle. Mais Linke était plus mature que ça.

Que lui dire ? Parler du passé ne ferait que raviver une douleur trop longtemps cachée. Evoquer les sentiments serait inconvenant en une pareille situation. Et de quel sentiment parler en premier ? La haine, la douleur, le remords, la colère l'amour ? Non, ce n'était décidément pas un sujet à mettre sur le tapis. Alors de quoi parler ? Du beau temps ? Ils semblaient avoir dépassé ce stade. S'échanger de telles futilités n'était pas pour eux, ils ne s'abaisseraient pas à ça.

Lizzie se rendit soudainement compte qu'elle ne pourrait sortir aucun son. C'était comme si les mots s'évaporaient de sa langue avant même qu'elle n'ait pu les prononcer. Il y avait des situations gênantes où aucunes paroles ne pouvaient venir en aide.

Assis sur le bord du lit du MC, Linke attendait aussi. Il ne savait pas quoi non plus. Peut-être espérait-il entendre de nouveau sa voix. Il ne savait que penser. Il se trouvait idiot. Alors il restait là, à écouter sa respiration. Il aurait pu lui renvoyer son venin à la gueule, lui gueuler toutes sortes d'atrocités qui auraient peut-être été susceptibles de le soulager, mais au final, à quoi cela lui aurait-il servi ? Alors, presque inconsciemment, il céda à sa passion obsessionnelle. C'était plus fort que lui. Elle le rendait fou.

_Ca fait du bien d'entendre ta voix…

_Arrête.

_Lise…

_Arrête tout de suite, l'interrompit-elle de nouveau, sèchement. Tu m'avais promis. Tu m'avais promis de m'oublier !

_Je…

_Arrête ! Toi et moi, c'est fini, Linke, tu comprends ? Fini ! Rentre-toi le bien dans le crâne, cracha-t-elle.

[ … ]

Il n'aurait jamais cru que son cœur pouvait se briser une nouvelle fois. Qu'était-ce cette chose en lui qui battait à un rythme aussi irrégulier et lui faisait un mal de chien ? Il aurait voulu se l'arracher. Puis la broyer et la jeter en pâture aux cafards. Son état aurait été le même.

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris. Sa passion avait été mille fois plus forte que sa raison, et il avait voulu, il avait bêtement espéré la récupérer. Pour se heurter à un mur de glace. Tranchante comme le verre, sa voix avait entaillée sa peau, enfonçant une lame douloureuse dans son corps. Il n'arrivait même plus à la détester, c'était trop dur. Parce que sa haine n'était rien comparée à l'amour qu'il lui vouait. Il voulait juste l'aimer, comme avant l'embrasser, comme avant la prendre dans ses bras, comme avant. Mais c'était impossible.

Il se mordit la langue et enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller. Etait-il fou ? Etait-il idiot ? Lui-même avouait son inconscience. Il n'aurait jamais du lui dire ça. Il n'aurait jamais du répondre au téléphone. Il aurait du fuir, prendre exemple sur elle, pour une fois. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Il savait au plus profond de lui que toutes tentatives étaient vouées à l'échec. Mais une petite voix l'avait incité à parler. Maudite voix imbécile.

Strident, son portable résonna. Mécaniquement, il l'attrapa et lut le numéro affiché. Son cœur se gonfla. Rabbit. Il répondit. Il savait qu'elle comprendrait, qu'elle le consolerait, qu'elle le rassurerait, qu'elle l'aiderait. Sa voix à elle l'apaisait. Ses mots à elle le guérissaient. Elle lui tendait la corde qu'il attendait depuis des années. Enorme contraste entre les deux femmes auxquelles il tenait le plus au monde. D'un côté il était fou de l'impulsivité de Lizzie, de sa franchise acérée, de sa grâce violente. De l'autre, il avait besoin de la douceur de Rabbit, de sa fausse naïveté, de son esprit déjanté, de son optimisme malgré ce pessimisme latent. Leurs voix le ravivaient. Mais les mots froids de Lizzie l'enfonçaient dans son chagrin alors que les paroles chaudes de Rabbit l'élevaient vers la lumière.

_Raconte-moi une histoire…

Et, sans hésiter, Rabbit s'exécuta, tissant une toile autour de Linke dans laquelle il se calfeutra, refusant par tous les moyens d'en sortir. C'était en perdant le bonheur auquel on avait gouté qu'on se rendait compte à quel point il était magnifique. Si Linke n'avait pas su ce que signifiait le mot bonheur, le malheur ne l'aurait pas autant touché. Il savait que son cœur brisé aurait eu besoin d'énormément de temps pour cicatriser, mais il ne s'était pas douté un seul instant que ce pourrait être si long. Il ne savait pas comment guérir. Un pansement ne servait à rien, une goutte de miel était bénigne. Rien ne l'apaisait.

Il ferma les yeux et se roula en boule, le téléphone collé à son oreille, ne souhaitant perdre aucune miette de la douce voix de son amie. Il voulait rester dans le cocon d'innocence que les mots de Rabbit créaient. Ces mots qu'il aimait et enviait. Ces mots qui l'aidaient et le consolaient. Il se laissa entrainer par son histoire, et, l'espace d'une demi-seconde, sa douleur s'estompa. Pour revenir en force, ravivée par ses pensées malsaines. La voix de Rabbit, malgré tout ses efforts, lui parvenait de façon lointaine. La complainte de son cœur résonnait de plus en plus fort, couvrant tout les bruits alentour. Et la culpabilité l'envahit.

Il était là, allongé sur son lit, dans le noir absolu, à se morfondre comme une fillette, alors que le groupe avait besoin de lui, qu'ils étaient sur la sellette et risquaient à tout moment de partir si les fans ne les soutenaient pas. Il ne pensait qu'à sa douleur, sans se douter que les autres aussi souffraient. Ils souffraient de le voir mal, ils souffraient du changement de Lizzie. Ils craignaient pour Rabbit, Tatiana et Natasha, ils craignaient pour leur carrière. Ils redoutaient leurs anciens producteurs, ils redoutaient le procès et le temps s'écoulant trop vite qui les y amenait inéluctablement. Ils se méfiaient de la presse et des paparazzis, ils se méfiaient de la justice trop injuste. Leurs sourires étaient faussés par cet amalgame de problèmes. Leurs mensonges continuaient de passer en boucle aux oreilles de leurs familles et de leurs amis. Leurs masques étaient gravés sur leurs visages, à tout jamais. Ils voulaient souffler, ils voulaient s'enfuir. Mais ils étaient bloqués là, perdus entre fraudes et peines, à devoir supporter une vie faite d'inconstance et de misère. La lumière, cette lumière pure et étincelante qu'ils auraient du voir, s'estompait peu à peu, obscurcie par un amas de merde suintant des pavés de l'escapade.

Ils avaient beau hurler, cela ne servait à rien. Alors, résignés, ils se taisaient et supportaient, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Ils se sentaient toujours aussi mal et opprimés. Leurs mauvaises impressions ne les lâcheront pas aussi facilement. Et lui, il ne trouvait rien d'autre à faire que de se plaindre des tourments de son cœur. Lizzie l'achevait, voilà tout. La montagne Linke, forte de son mètre quatre vingt huit, se voyait ébréchée par une simple femme.

Puis, avec ampleur et courage, la voix de Rabbit perça les brumes de sa noirceur. Quel paradoxe que de voir qu'il devait son salut à une femme, alors qu'une autre causait sa perte. Mais il n'en avait cure et il bénit le ciel de l'avoir mise sur leur route.

[ … ]

Bercé par la voix de Rabbit, il la laissa lui conter ses rêves. La jeune femme avait délaissé son roman et son chocolat chaud pour le rejoindre, alertée par son état. Elle se retrouvait donc allongée à ses côté, serrée tout contre lui, à lui partager un peu de chaleur et d'espoir. Enlacés dans les bras l'un de l'autre, le silence les accueillit. Puis, doucement, Rabbit reprit la parole, chassant les démons du bassiste d'un coup de mots. Sa voix apaisante réussit à endormir le jeune homme. Le cœur serré, Rabbit le regarda et lui caressa tristement le visage. Voir un homme dans un tel état la peinait. Alors le fait qu'il s'agît de son ami lui faisait ressentir une haine sourde pour la femme qui osait le blesser de la sorte. Ne voyait-elle pas ce qu'elle perdait ? Et Rabbit, démunie, connaissait certes d'innombrables mots, mais aucun ne composait la formule magique pour réconforter Linke et lui panser ses douloureuses plaies. Et pour ça, elle s'en voulait, bien qu'elle sût qu'ils n'existaient pas.

Silencieusement, elle se dégagea de son emprise et sortit sur la pointe des pieds, une raie de lumière blanche éclairant le visage apaisé du bassiste. Seul le sommeil et le rêve le laisseront momentanément en paix. Rabbit l'espérait de tout cœur, il ne méritait pas de souffrir autant.

Une fois dehors, elle s'appuya contre la porte, une boule dans la gorge, le regard voilé. Ca lui faisait tellement mal de voir Linke dans cet état de délabrement déplorable. La haine qu'elle ressentait pour la boxeuse ne l'avait pas quittée. Désemparée mais résolue, elle se dirigea d'un pas ferme, le visage fermé et les yeux enflammés, vers la chambre de Timo. Ouvrant la porte à la volée, elle le surprit assis en plein milieu de son lit, le téléphone collé à l'oreille, le regard baissé. Sursautant en entendant la porte claquer contre le mur, il releva vivement la tête, l'étonnement se lisant facilement sur ses traits. Il s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase et ouvrit de grands yeux.

_Rabbit ? Qu'est ce que tu …

_C'est Lizzie ?

Et, sans attendre la réponse, la jeune femme s'avança telle une furie et arracha le portable des mains du MC.

_J'espère que t'es fière de toi ! cracha-t-elle hargneusement sous le regard hagard de Timo. Ca t'amuse peut-être de lui faire du mal ? Tu t'rends compte de l'état dans lequel il est par ta faute ? Il crève d'amour pour toi - il en crève au sens propre ! -, mais t'en as carrément rien à péter ! T'es vraiment dégueulasse ! T'es qui pour te jouer de lui comme ça ? Tu vois pas qu'tu fous la merde ? T'es qu'une sale putain d'égoïste ! T'aurais jamais du revenir. Il allait mieux, il avait pas besoin de toi ! T'es vrai-….

_RABBIT ! l'interrompit enfin Timo, une fois remis de sa surprise. Dégage ! hurla-t-il férocement.

Il lui reprit violemment le portable des mains, la griffant par la même occasion mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle l'avait cherché.

_Lizzie ? appela-t-il avec espoir. Lizzie ? Lizzie ! Putain ! cria-t-il en se rendant compte qu'elle avait raccroché.

Furieux, il se retourna vers Rabbit. Qu'avait-elle fait, mon Dieu, qu'avait-elle fait ? En voyant son air fou, la jeune femme recula d'un pas.

_Qu'est ce qui t'as pris, putain de merde ? Dégage ! Dégage j'te dis ! J'veux plus t'voir ! Dégage ! Tu la connais pas ! Tu sais pas ce qu'elle ressent, ce qu'elle subit ! Tu peux pas comprendre ses raisons ! Putain mais qu'est ce qui t'as pris ? Tu crois p't-être qu'elle le sait pas tout ça ? Tu sais pas ce qu'elle endure, t'as pas le droit de la juger et de lui gueuler toutes ces atrocités ! Tu connais pas ses raisons, tu sais rien ! Je sais que Linke va mal, putain j'en suis conscient ! Mais elle, tu penses à elle ? Personne ne sait à quel point elle est mal… Mon Dieu mais qu'as-tu fait ?...

Doucement, sa voix mourut dans un murmure. Abattu, Timo se laissa tomber sur son lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Il ne pouvait même pas être présent pour sa cousine. Pourtant Dieu seul savait à quel point elle en avait besoin…


	33. You're gonna go far, kid The Offspring

« _Show me how to me lie_  
_You're getting better all the time_  
_And turning alla againt the one_  
_Is an art that's hard to teach_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

3 mars 2008

Le souffle court, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et la claqua, déboulant ensuite dans l'appartement comme si elle avait le diable à ses trousses. Son soulagement fut plus que palpable en voyant les Panik dans son salon, confortablement installés comme à leur habitude. Ces derniers dardèrent un regard étonné sur leur amie.

_La putain d'sa grand-mère, les guys ! Sauvez-moi, protégez-moi, aidez-moi ! Y a un mec bizarre qui m'suit depuis ta leure !

_Pour changer…

_Nat, j'te prout ! répliqua Rabbit en lui tirant puérilement la langue. J'sais que ch'uis une bombe et que j'ai un succès fou, déclara-t-elle en se pavanant, imitant une bombe de chez L'Oréal, mais là j'vous jure que ça fout les chocottes !

_Comment ça ? demanda Juri en fronçant les sourcils.

_J'ai peuuuuur ! Charles Manson a ressuscité ! Il veut m'tuer, ch'uis sûre ! Juriniiiiiii, pleurnicha-t-elle en se précipitant dans ses bras.

A ce moment la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit de nouveau. En entendant le clic caractéristique, Rabbit poussa un léger cri d'effroi montant sensiblement dans les aigus, et se servit du batteur comme bouclier humain, se cachant derrière son imposante carrure.

_Rabbit, putain ! T'aurais pu m'attendre au lieu de t'enfuir en courant, j't'appelle depuis ta leure !

Lentement, Rabbit décala sa tête pour voir un petit DJ, bandana sur le visage, qui la foudroya du regard, énervé d'avoir du courir pour, au final, rien.

_Ah parce que c'était toi… J'me disais bien que c'était chelou que Manson connaisse mon prénom… Mais qui me garantis que t'es vraiment Jan Werner ? Qui me dit que t'es le même que samedi ? Celui qui s'est baladé en slip dans la rue ? Tiens donc, mets-toi en calbut pour voir… demanda-t-elle angéliquement en souriant impunément, se remémorant avec délectation l'anniversaire du DJ.

Suite à la perte d'un pari stupide, Jan avait été contraint de sortir en pleine rue, vêtu d'un seul et unique caleçon, et avait du bêler comme une chèvre à trois heures du matin « Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ce soir ? », en se déhanchant langoureusement, déjà bien éméché. Le tout bien évidemment devant ses amis qui s'étaient tant bien que mal retenus de ne pas s'uriner dessus tellement le spectacle était hilarant. Le pauvre DJ, un coup de trop dans le nez, et voilà où il atterrissait. Il s'était juré de ne plus boire de whisky pur, ça lui montait trop rapidement à la tête. Tremblant des pieds à la tête, ses dents claquaient de froid, rendant ses propos quasi incompréhensibles. Mais ses amis n'avaient pas voulu qu'il rentrât de suite. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'une personne âgée lui envoya un chausson dans la tête qu'ils acceptèrent d'arrêter – plus parce qu'ils avaient trop mal aux abdos à force de rire que par pitié pour ce pauvre Jan. Il risquait de s'en souvenir de ses vingt ans !

_J'vais la tuer ! s'exclama le DJ en levant les yeux au ciel, toujours aussi rouge de honte – _Rabbit l'avait vu en caleçon ! _

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! C'est Jan Mansoooooooooooon ! s'écria Rabbit en se remettant derrière Juri et en enfonçant son visage dans le dos du batteur.

Les garçons rirent tandis que Natasha et Tatiana sourirent, habituées depuis longtemps aux âneries de leur amie. Timo mit ensuite fin à la traite des Rabbit qui s'opérait entre Jan et Juri – le DJ suppliant le batteur de lui céder l'étudiante en voyant que l'assassinat oculaire restait vain et que ses forces étaient maigres en comparaison de celles de son ami, le tout sous les cris de protestations de la jeune femme, pour la modique somme de trois bananes mais l'aîné tenait bon, demandant quatre bananes que son cadet refusait de lui donner. Laissant échapper un tonitruant « ça chaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarge ! », Timo réussit à acquérir l'attention de tous. Pour quelques courtes secondes, puisqu'il ne s'agissait que de la venue d'une publicité. Le MC, irrité au plus haut point, laissa tomber et se leva, faisant les cent pas dans le salon des filles, l'air sombre.

Timo était sur les nerfs depuis quelques jours. Le résultat des charts de cette semaine n'y était pas pour rien. Ils devaient connaître leur position dans le classement d'ici quelques minutes. Mais une autre tension tout aussi palpable restait sous-jacente à cette première. L'atmosphère s'était largement refroidie entre Timo et Rabbit depuis que cette dernière avait parlé à Lizzie – engueulé Lizzie serait plus juste. Le MC ne supportait toujours pas son geste, surtout depuis qu'il savait à quel point Lizzie était mal. Sa cousine s'était confiée à lui dans un moment de faiblesse et lui avait laissé voir l'étendue de ses bêtises, ainsi que l'ampleur de son mal-être. Timo ne pardonnait pas à Rabbit d'avoir osé dire de telles abominations – certes fondées sous le regard d'un ignare – à sa cousine. Il n'avait pas réussi à la rappeler et restait donc sans nouvelles depuis désormais quatre jours. Ce silence obligé le rongeait…

David le sortit de son ruminement en posant une main rassurante sur son épaule. Timo n'était pas le seul à culpabiliser. Malgré les apparences, Rabbit s'admonestait rudement, bien qu'elle le cachât de la façon la plus habile qui fut.

_Ouah Janou ! J'adore ton bagguy !

_Ouais, essaie de te racheter.

_Non mais j'te jure qu'il est trop beau ! s'exclama Rabbit en le fixant sans gênes.

_Vas-y, D, matte-lui le derch, on t'dira rien, sourit malicieusement Natasha en passant un bras autour des épaules de sa colocataire. T'en as pas eu assez samedi ?

_Mais z'allez arrêter avec ça, oui ou merde ? s'énerva le DJ en se renfrognant.

_Quoi ? Mais nan, n'imp. On s'en fout d'Jan, il est moche, moi j'veux son bagguy.

_Hey mais j'te permets pas ! s'offusqua le DJ en ouvrant grand la bouche.

_Mais tu sais que j't'aime Janou ! Ou pas, sourit-elle impunément. Ouais parce que n'oublions pas que tu es un assassin de M&M'S !

_Aaaah… Ca va m'suivre longtemps, ça ? demanda-t-il, blasé cette fois-ci.

_La connaissant, oui, répondit Linke en regardant Rabbit partir dans son délire à grands cris de « tuer des M&M'S, mais tu rends compte ? «, « assassiiiiiin ! », « tu devrais être en prison à perpétuité ! », « j'vais réformer le code pénal et créer une clause spéciale pour toi », etc – son imagination étant vraiment débordante lorsqu'il s'agissait de dire des bêtises en tout genre.

_Mais dis-moi, Rabbit, qu'est ce qui te met d'aussi bonne humeur ? demanda Tatiana en l'interrompant – enfin ! pensa Jan, pour son plus grand plaisir s'imaginer en prison n'était pas le meilleur trip qu'il pouvait avoir.

_Bah rien, c'est juste que Matthias a appelé.

_Matthias ? répéta Juri en fronçant les sourcils.

_Ouais, le mec que j'ai…

_Son dealer de drogue, répondit Natasha à sa place.

_C'est pas un dealer de drogue ! Si j'ai prouvé son innocence, c'est qu'y a bien une raison !

_Fais gaffe, la prévint sérieusement David.

_Bah pourquoi ? Il f'rait pas d'mal à une mouche.

_Justement. Méfie-toi de l'eau qui dort.

_J'les connais les mecs comme ça, déclara sombrement Timo.

_Les mecs comment ? Nan mais arrêtez la paranoïa, les guys ! C'est moi qui vois des trucs zarbes partout, inversez pas les rôles. T'façon z'êtes jaloux, c'est tout, décréta puérilement Rabbit.

_Ecoute, on dit pas ça pour…

_Ca y est ! s'écria fébrilement Natasha, interrompant par la même Juri.

Timo se propulsa sur le canapé et atterrit devant son ordinateur portable, poussant Natasha sans vergognes. Le cœur serré par l'anxiété et les mains tremblantes, il fit lentement défiler le curseur de sa souris, feuilletant les artistes du moment. Et brusquement ils tombèrent sur leur nom. Panik _ Was würdest du tun ?

_Oh mon Dieu… lâcha-t-il, ébahi.

Les garçons restèrent bouche bée. Rabbit essaya tant bien que mal de voir, sautillant à tout va, mais le groupe au grand complet était agglutiné autour du PC, lui gâchant la vue et lui bloquant tout accès.

_Mais j'vois paaaaaas ! bouda-t-elle, désespérée.

Jan lui agrippa la main et la tira. Elle atterrit sur les genoux de Timo mais ne s'en formalisa pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur l'écran, imperturbables.

_La putain d'sa grand-mère… souffla-t-elle. La putain d'sa grand-mèèèèèèèèèèère ! répéta-t-elle en criant, cette fois hystérique.

Et ce fut l'euphorie. Cris, embrassades, accolades, c'était une véritable effusion de joie.

_On est dans les premiers ! cria David, fou de bonheur.

Timo sourit, aux anges. Mais sa joie fut légèrement voilée. Il aurait tellement aimé que Lizzie fut là…

[ … ]

_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! J'aime trop cette chansooooooon !

Il rit en la regardant se déhancher devant leur table, parfaite imitation d'une femme à la recherche active de sexe, allumeuse du feu dans les pantalons de ces messieurs.

_Allez poto, danse avec moi ! On va aller montrer nos magnifiques talents de comédien danseurs à la Travolta !

Avec un sourire, il attrapa la main qu'elle lui tendait et la suivit sur la piste. En l'invitant – le tout sans la forcer, ni la menacer, ni la supplier, bien entendu – à les accompagner en boite, Jan n'aurait jamais pensé que Rabbit s'y éclaterait autant. Surtout pas après qu'elle lui eut sorti mille et uns arguments – qu'il avait tous su magnifiquement bien contrer -, pour finalement bouder telle une petite fille en prétextant qu'elle n'aimait tout simplement pas les boites de nuits. Mais elle n'avait pas su résister au charme légendaire du DJ – ou plutôt à l'envie beaucoup plus attrayante de rester avec ses amis, même si ces derniers se mettaient sauvagement à forniquer dans tous les coins ou à vomir en plein milieu de la piste, au lieu de rester chez elle à s'ennuyer fermement, seule avec ses livres et ses études.

Pourtant, au final, Rabbit ne regrettait pas d'être venue. Fidèle à elle-même, elle se moquait de tous ces vicieux aux mains un peu trop baladeuses, aux gestes inappropriées, aux regards déplacés, pour ne se concentrer que sur ce qu'elle aimait : la musique. Et elle se moquait également de ne pas savoir danser. De toute façon, en boite, tout le monde « dansait » de la même façon. Alors un peu d'excentrisme ne lui fera pas de mal. Et à deux, tout était tellement plus drôle !

Timo les regarda rapidement et balaya ensuite la salle, ne s'attardant pas sur le couple déjanté que composaient ses amis. D'extérieur ils semblaient plutôt calmes et posés, mais quand il s'agissait de faire la fête et de déconner, Rabbit et Jan étaient les premiers. Ne manquait plus que Linke pour parfaite le tableau, mais le MC savait qu'il ne le trouverait pas sur la piste. Et ça l'étonnait aussi qu'il ne fut pas aux côtés de Rabbit… Ces deux là ne se lâchaient pas d'une semelle. Timo secoua la tête, il n'avait pas à se préoccuper des affaires des autres ce soir. Lui aussi voulait s'éclater et délirer profiter de la vie et de leur succès, de leur victoire et de sa jeunesse. Comme Natasha qui s'éclatait aussi sur la piste. Sans lui. Il serra les poings et envoya valser tout sentiment. Elle voulait rigoler ? Ils allaient jouer. Et rira rien qui rira le dernier.

Du côté du bar, Frank et Tatiana attendaient patiemment leurs verres. Ils s'étaient mis d'accord dans la voiture pour agir en tant que simples amis – ou en l'occurrence faire leur possible pour donner cette illusion. Frank ne voulait pas que la jeune femme souffrît de sa notoriété. Il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle fut fichée comme étant sa petite amie – les journalistes ne les lâcheraient pas -, ou, pire, comme étant un coup d'un soir – les paparazzis s'en donneraient à cœur joie. Alors ils souriaient, se ravissant simplement de la présence de l'autre à leurs côtés. Frank se retenait violemment de ne pas l'embrasser ou faire le moindre geste qui serait susceptible de les trahir. Il n'avait d'yeux que pour elle, boudant totalement les autres femmes – comme cette grande et gauche brune qui essayait d'attirer son regard depuis dix bonnes minutes en se déhanchant langoureusement -, focalisant entièrement son attention sur Tatiana. Sa belle et tendre Tatiana qui lui frôla la main en un geste anodin mais qui lui provoqua des frissons inimaginables. Ses sens s'émoustillèrent, son regard pétilla. Elle lui sourit, ne se rendant absolument pas compte de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait, ni de l'attraction irrésistible qu'il ressentait.

Feintant de ne pas entendre ce qu'elle lui disait, Frank rapprocha sa tête de la sienne et en profita pour lui dévorer le cou. Remplie de frissons, Tatiana posa une main innocente sur la cuisse du chanteur pour garder son équilibre et ferma les yeux. Quand les trois mots qu'elle préférait entendre de sa voix grave lui parvinrent aux oreilles, elle ouvrit les yeux, un nouveau sourire naissant joyeusement sur ses lèvres. Elle lui attrapa la main, lui caressa la joue, et se leva, comme si de rien n'était. Ils se dirigèrent vers la sortie, discrètes ombres que personne ne remarqua, pas même la brune qui avait trouvé une nouvelle victime beaucoup plus réceptive à ses attaques de bassin. Une fois à l'abri des regards, Tatiana plaqua Frank contre un mur et lui dévora les lèvres. En sa présence, toute trace de timidité s'envolait et seul son amour brillait de milles lueurs colorées.

Cependant, tout le monde n'avait pas la chance de connaître une si chaste discrétion. En effet, la sortie de David fut légèrement plus remarquée. Ce dernier, couronné Sam de la soirée – comme à leurs habitudes, les garçons profitaient du fait que David ne touchât jamais à un gramme d'alcool pour le désigner responsable -, était assis à une table à l'écart de ses amis, en compagnie d'une charmante rousse. Obnubilé par ses yeux bleus enchantant, il ne les lâchait pas du regard. Alors quand la discussion commença à être sérieusement intéressante – toujours lorsqu'il s'agissait de musique classique, sujet qu'il avait pris l'habitude de n'aborder qu'avec Rabbit, également amatrice de ce style musical -, ce fut tout naturellement qu'il se leva, tenant la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne, et l'entraina dans une des salles du bas, plus calme et moins bondée.

Le tout sous le regard de Juri qui sourit malicieusement, s'imaginant mille et unes choses. Il attira l'attention de Jan qu'il avait rejoint et le DJ fit quelques imitations assez grivoises pour exprimer ses pensées – identiques à celles du batteur. Rabbit leva les yeux au ciel. Les mecs, se dit-t-elle, rien dans la tête, tout dans la queue ! Et sa pensée se confirma lorsque deux jeunes femmes s'approchèrent d'eux, entourant Jan et Juri, qui la délaissèrent totalement au profit de leurs nouvelles amies.

Lassée, Rabbit se dirigea vers leur table, affrontant un océan de corps dégoulinant de sueur, doté de mains légèrement très baladeuses qui n'hésitèrent pas une seule seconde. Une fois sortie de cet enfer, elle ne fut même pas surprise de voir Linke, assis au même endroit que là où elle l'avait laissé. Son quart d'heure de folie s'allongeant de plus en plus, elle décida de l'exploiter à fond et se déhancha devant le bassiste, bras en l'air, visage d'intello concentré sur son devoir de maths, bassin à la Mickael Jackson. Il sourit légèrement puis rit en la voyant exagérer encore plus. Fière d'elle, elle salua un public imaginaire et attrapa le premier verre qu'elle vit – qui s'avérait être celui de Jan -, avant de grimacer en reconnaissant de la vodka orange – surtout de la vodka tout court, l'orange n'était qu'un très léger détail dans ce cocktail explosif.

_Woh sa mère ! C'est fort, toussa-t-elle.

Linke sourit en secouant la tête devant la bêtise de son amie. Puis, pris d'une pulsion, il lui attrapa la main et l'entraina sur la piste. Ils étaient là pour s'éclater et fêter leur succès, alors c'était bien ce qu'il comptait faire !

Pour le plus grand plaisir de Rabbit qui eut le privilège de revoir ces chères grimaces sur le visage du bassiste.

[ … ]

7 mars 2008

Assise sur une chaise aussi blanche que tout ce qui l'entourait, Lizzie regardait fixement par la fenêtre. Elle était immobile, les calmants faisaient effet. Neuf jours qu'elle était ici, dans cette pièce, sans jamais en sortir.

Elle faisait une « cure de désintoxication ». Quel mot pompeux pour un calvaire si pénible. Depuis neuf jours qu'elle ne parlait à personne. Ses pensées étaient obnubilées par une seule chose : l'alcool. Elle voulait boire. Son corps entier tendait vers une bonne bouteille. Même une bière au goût atroce de pisse de chat lui conviendrait. Elle s'en moquait à partir du moment qu'une petite goutte d'alcool coulait dans ses veines. Mais non, elle n'avait rien. Et c'était ce qui la rendait folle.

Elle n'avait pas été sobre depuis si longtemps… L'alcool était devenu son meilleur ami. Lui était là dans n'importe quelle situation, qu'importe son humeur et ses pensées. Lui lui faisait oublier tous ses tourments. Lui lui chantait la plus belle berceuse au monde mais aussi la plus mortelle. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'était la vie sans alcool. Ce dernier la rongeait et l'altérait. Elle croyait qu'il la guérissait de son chagrin mais il ne faisait que la pervertir, encore et encore. Elle s'évadait en buvant. Son esprit était embrouillé par les effluves de l'alcool, elle ne distinguait plus rien dans les brumes de son âme. Elle était libre de toutes sensations.

Mais la médaille avait un revers pernicieux. Elle était devenue dépendante en deux temps trois mouvements. Elle était obnubilée par ses remords, rêvait de sa famille, croyait voir ses amis. Alors elle buvait encore plus. Combien de fois s'était-elle retrouvée au bord du coma éthylique ? Elle ne comptait même plus. Tout était flou. Et devoir voir clair dans le brouillard de son esprit était ce qui la rendait encore plus malade. Son envie était tellement forte qu'elle en tremblait de tout son corps. Ses yeux étaient illuminés de démence. Elle souhaitait boire, par tous les moyens.

Les premiers jours, les infirmiers avaient été obligés de l'attacher. Ils avaient été dupés par sa petite taille et son maigre gabarit, ses traits pâles et son air hagard aidant à la confusion. Ils avaient sous-estimé le fauve qu'ils avaient sous les yeux. Alors elle s'était lâchée et leur avait sauté dessus, se battant comme une furie. Elle avait réussi à assommer un infirmer et un autre avait du avoir six points de suture. Elle pouvait faire beaucoup plus de dégâts, mais Lizzie était désorientée dans cet endroit sordide à la blancheur immaculée qui l'aveuglait impunément. Il faisait toujours jour dans cette pièce, elle perdait la notion du temps.

Après le premier « incident », elle avait donc été attachée. Au bout du quatrième jour, ils l'avaient détachée, mais ne relâchaient pas leur attention pour autant, la bourrant de calmant dès que son œil tressautait ou que sa jambe bougeait fébrilement. Regina lui avait promis que c'était un des meilleurs centres. Lizzie en doutait mais comme elle était embrouillée, elle ne savait plus que penser.

Elle se sentait comme dans un univers parallèle. Elle observait tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle mais les informations coulaient sur sa carapace comme un mince filet d'eau. Plus rien ne l'atteignait. Elle hallucinait, croyait voir des bouteilles d'alcool à chaque coin. Elle ne dormait plus, rêvant d'alcool. Elle ne buvait plus, l'eau lui semblant écœurante et totalement fade comparée à l'alcool. Elle ne mangeait plus, la nourriture lui brûlant la gorge, trop habituée au goût suave de l'alcool. En bref, Lizzie ne vivait plus. Elle n'avait de plus le droit à aucune visite. Personne n'était là pour égayer ses journées et lui changer les idées. Elle ne regardait pas la télé – les gens dans cette boite infernale avait toujours un verre traitre à la main -, elle ne lisait pas – elle n'avait jamais aimé ça et l'alcool y était bien trop présent. Dans chaque chose qu'elle voyait ou à laquelle elle pensait, l'ombre de l'alcool se cachait derrière, dominante et impérieuse. Ses seuls moments de « gaité » consistaient en dix minutes de téléphone par semaine. Dix minutes qu'elle n'avait encore jamais prises, les refusant obstinément. Elle ne voulait entendre personne se plaindre sur son sort. Elle savait qu'elle l'avait mérité. Et elle ne voulait pas entendre leurs voix à eux, ses « amis ». De toute façon, elle n'avait pas d'amis. Elle était seule.

Elle ne voulait pas penser à eux. La douleur était trop forte. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle se focalisait tellement sur l'alcool, au point de ne jamais voir le bout de ce sombre tunnel. Peut-être n'aurait-elle jamais du revenir après tout…

Comme dans une hallucination, elle entendit la voix de Rabbit lui hurler dessus. Lizzie gémit et se plaqua les mains sur les oreilles. Mais la voix était dans sa tête. Telle une autiste, elle se balança d'avant en arrière, les mains toujours sur les oreilles, priant pour que ça s'arrêtât. Pour que tout s'arrêtât.

Elle était un monstre. Elle en avait conscience. Un monstre qui vivait dans l'enfer le plus diabolique. Tous ses cauchemars devenaient réalité, elle n'arrivait pas à briser cette malsaine carapace qui se posait sur ses épaules. Epaules rendues frêles par l'alcool. Elle ne voulait pas être jugée, le regard des gens la blessait malgré ses airs d'intouchable. Elle avait mal en croisant le regard critique d'une personne. Elle voyait son reflet dans les hommes les plus dépravés. Elle voulait fermer les yeux, elle essayait de sa cacher la vérité, mais c'était comme ça, elle était devenue une autre personne et ça, personne n'y pouvait plus rien. La fuite l'avait menée une fois vers la solitude. Si elle s'échappait de nouveau, elle risquait de tomber dans quelque chose de plus mesquin. Parce qu'il y avait toujours pire, elle l'avait découvert à ses dépens. Elle n'arrivait pas à contrôler l'animal qu'elle était devenue. Cette bête féroce ne se nourrissant que de sang, et d'alcool – encore et toujours l'alcool. Cette bête intenable qui avait faillait massacrer un homme et ce, pour des broutilles. Cette bête sanguinaire qui l'aveuglait, emplie d'une haine inqualifiable.

Comme tout le monde, Lizzie avait toujours eu cette part d'ombre en elle. Sauf que dans son cas, cette partie sombre avait grossi, jusqu'à prendre toute la place, écrasant tout autre bonheur ou volupté. Peut-être ne changera-t-elle jamais. Peut-être devait-elle évoluer jusqu'à devenir cette chose. Peut-être était-elle arrivée au bout du chemin. Elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait plus. Elle ne voulait pas savoir. Elle n'avait plus d'ange gardien, elle ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer, ni quelle attitude adopter. Elle était perdue. Son phare s'était éteint. Ils n'étaient plus là.

Alors elle se taisait et s'asseyait sur cette chaise, en face de cette fenêtre, au milieu de cette pièce, dos à cette porte. Et elle s'évertuait à ne pas bouger et à garder les yeux ouverts. Parce que si elle s'allongeait sur ce lit, les yeux clos, elle savait que le glas sonnerait pour annoncer sa fin, que ses pauvres forces se feraient sournoisement la malle, et qu'elle ne se réveillerait jamais préférant l'obscurité insensible de la fin à l'éclatante souffrance de ce moment.

[ … ]

9 mars 2008

Musique dans les oreilles, Rabbit sortit de sa voiture, attrapa son sac de cours, referma la portière et verrouilla son petit bijou. Elle sourit, elle aimait bien le nouveau single des Panik. Non, rectification : elle adorait. Mais elle se gardera bien de l'avouer à ses amis. Elle ne souhaitait pas les avoir sur le dos sans arrêt. C'était son rôle à elle d'être greffée, encore plus embêtant qu'un furoncle – quoique cette comparaison fût loin de lui plaire, ne la mettant absolument pas à son avantage.

Elle se souvenait encore de ce fameux sept octobre deux mille sept… Elle ne s'était pas intéressée à eux par hasard – lorsqu'il s'agissait d'aider les gens, elle ne laissait rien au hasard -, elle savait qui était l'oncle de Tatiana et par conséquent où elle serait susceptible de croiser les Nevada Tan – elle ne savait juste pas quand. Elle aimait beaucoup leur son et leurs textes la faisaient vibrer. Et au fur et à mesure, elle avait bien vu que quelque chose clochait. En comparant leur bonhommie du tout début de leur carrière à leur morosité habilement cachée de la fin d'année, elle avait entrevu un certain malaise. Mais elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que ce fut si profondément ancré… Elle s'était jetée corps et âme dans la gueule du loup pour les en extraire, et ne le regrettait pas quand elle voyait leurs beaux sourires illuminer leurs visages. Plus vrais, plus naturels, ils lui réchauffaient le cœur. Parce qu'elle savait à quel point un masque pouvait être nuisible. Tout le monde le savait… Et quand elle entendait Timo le rapper, son cœur se serrait. Elle avait beau connaître une partie de leur calvaire – les garçons avaient préféré être vague et ne pas tout dévoiler, même à Rabbit, malgré le fait qu'elle souhaitât les aider une espèce d'orgueil qui remplissait un manque de confiance en eux les avait fait se braquer -, elle était toujours autant chamboulée en écoutant Wegweiser. Combien de fois avait-elle pleuré, seule dans sa chambre, à l'abri des regards, en entendant la voix étranglée de douleur de Timo ?... Alors quand elle savait qu'il leur restait au moins un an de procès à endurer, ses poings se serraient et sa mâchoire se crispait. Comme s'ils avaient encore besoin de ça… N'avaient-ils pas assez galéré ? Apparemment non, le machiavélique destin ne semblait pas en avoir fini avec eux.

Elle soupira tristement et balaya ses sombres pensées. Elle préférait profiter du son endiablé de Was würdest du tun ? plutôt que de tomber dans une humeur sombre qui lui bousillerait le reste de sa journée. Elle tapa le code d'accès de son immeuble et entra. Le vent s'engouffra dans le hall, faisant voler ses cheveux. Rabbit se hâta de refermer la porte et grimpa les escaliers en cadence avec le refrain de la chanson. Hochant la tête en rythme, elle sortit les clés de son sac. Alors qu'elle arrivait à son étage, elle vit quelqu'un descendre les escaliers. Une silhouette habituelle qui la fit sourire.

_Matthias ! s'exclama-t-elle gaiement en ôtant les écouteurs de ses oreilles.

_Bonjour, sourit-il.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais là, poto ?

_Je suis venu te voir.

_Huhu, quel timing ! Viens, entre, lui enjoignit-elle en souriant, éteignant rapidement son ipod.

Après avoir parlé des heures en prison, ils avaient sympathisé, se trouvant quelques points communs, s'entendant bien, et surtout rigolant bien. Rabbit ouvrit la porte de son appartement, balança les clés sur le pot qui ne servait à rien, et fit entrer Matthias. Natasha n'était pas là. L'étudiante soupira, légèrement soulagée. Depuis leur sortie en boite, la brune sulfureuse avait un caractère exécrable. Rabbit se doutait bien que l'ingrédient Timo n'était pas anodin dans la recette explosive de son amie. Cependant, elle préférait ne pas s'en occuper, du moins pour le moment. Rabbit était curieuse, Rabbit fourrait son nez dans les affaires des autres, mais Rabbit connaissait Natasha et avait appris au fil des années à ne pas se mêler des problèmes de son amie – sauf quand ces derniers prenaient trop d'ampleur.

_Tu veux quelque chose à boire ? demanda-t-elle à Matthias en posant son sac dans un coin et en enlevant son manteau.

_Non, merci.

_Vas-y, assis-toi. Fais comme chez toi ! sourit-elle en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil.

_Dure journée ?

_Oh, j'ai connu pire…

_Je… Je voulais te remercier…

_Pour ?

_Tout. Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi. Tu m'as vraiment aidé, Rabbit… Sans toi je serais encore là-bas, à moisir dans c'trou à rat.

_J'ai rien fait. C'est ton innocence qu'il faut remercier.

_J'aime bien ta modestie, rigola Matthias.

_Hm, c'est inné chez moi, sa vanta Rabbit en souriant.

_Tu as été la seule à vraiment t'intéresser à mon dossier. L'avocat qu'ils m'ont commis d'office est le plus grand incapable que j'ai jamais vu !

_Sur ce point, j'risque pas de te contredire, les preuves étaient vraiment accablantes. Il a d'la merde devant les yeux ce gus, cracha-t-elle dédaigneusement. Malheureusement, à partir du moment où t'as pas les thunes pour payer, ils bâclent totalement l'affaire.

_Malheureusement, comme tu dis. Je… J'ai quelque chose pour toi, ajouta-t-il quelques secondes plus tard.

_Hein ? Nan, tu déconnes ?

Le regard rivé dans ses yeux d'un gris déconcertant, Rabbit rougit inconsciemment devant l'intensité déroutante de ses prunelles étoilées. Il se passa la main dans ses cheveux coupés à la brosse et mit une main sur sa jambe qui tressautait nerveusement, gêné.

_Un jour tu m'as dit que tu aimais bien l'Afrique…

Doucement, il sortit une petite figurine de sa poche. En voyant le bibelot, Rabbit ouvrit de grands yeux. Devant elle, posé au creux de la main de Matthias, se tenait un éléphant, taillé entièrement dans l'ivoire, sûrement fait à la main. Jauni par le temps, seule la pointe d'une défense avait disparu, mystérieusement perdue dans les confins de l'histoire. Le reste était intact, et magnifique.

_Oh mon Dieu !... Je… Je peux pas accepter… Matthias, tu as vu cette merveille ?...

_Je savais que ça te plairait, sourit-il.

_Ca a du te couter la peau du cul !

_Même pas. Je l'ai trouvé en fouinant dans une brocante.

_Tu fais les brocantes ? demanda-t-elle en souriant, taquine.

_Oui, bon, chacun ses kiffes comme tu dis.

Rabbit attrapa l'éléphant avec délicatesse et le contempla longuement sous tous les angles, ébahie. Des milliers d'images lui vinrent à l'esprit, et des dizaines d'histoire la submergèrent. Elle sentit les pattes gigantesques du pachyderme fouler le sol et faire trembler la terre. Elle frissonna et ferma les yeux, savourant le goût délicieux du continent africain.

_Il est magnifique… Merci.

_Ca m'fait plaisir d'te faire plaisir. Et en comparaison de ce que tu as fait pour moi, tu sais, c'est rien.

Rabbit lui sourit et se leva pour s'asseoir à ses côtés sur le canapé, avec l'intention de lui baiser la joue. Mais inconsciemment, sa bouche dériva et elle posa finement ses lèvres sur les siennes. Doucement, il répondit avec tendresse à son baiser. Et le cœur de Rabbit se cicatrisa complètement.


	34. Rette mich Oomph !

«_ Für alle die Wunden_  
_Die nie verheilen_  
_ Für alle die Tränen_  
_Die uns entgleiten_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

Un gout de menthe. Tel était ce que sentait Rabbit en embrassant Matthias. Une haleine mentholée qui la rafraichissait et lui procurait de légers frissons. Matthias était beau, Matthias était attirant, et c'était _elle_ qu'il embrassait. Volupté. Rabbit se sentit pousser des ailes. Elle n'était pas repoussante, elle n'était pas atrophiée, elle n'était pas anormale. Elle était belle. Ou tout du moins cette impression lui était-elle donnée entre ses bras. Dans ses yeux bleus profonds se lisait cette sensation de légèreté, cet optimisme omniprésent, ce bonheur ponctuel.

Les gens avaient tout ce qui leur plaisait. En un claquement de doigts le monde était à leurs pieds, alors pourquoi ne serait-ce pas la même chose avec elle ? Peut-être pourrait-elle former un couple à l'image de la perfection de celui de Tatiana et Frank, ou à l'image de l'excentricité de celui de Natasha et Timo. Et pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas elle aussi être une belle princesse, ou une indomptable guerrière, plutôt que cette servile révolutionnaire discrète ?

Elle aussi pouvait se perdre dans une étreinte. Elle aussi pouvait plaire aux hommes. Elle aussi pouvait avoir une vie sentimentale. Le bonheur ne lui était peut-être pas hermétiquement interdit après tout. Peut-être qu'elle aussi, elle pouvait y tendre et espérer l'atteindre sans craindre de représailles brûlantes et douloureuses. Peut-être que pour une fois elle était tombée sur quelqu'un de bien. Il le fallait. Ses relations antécédentes étaient loin de lui avoir laissé un bon souvenir…

Yeux clos, Rabbit savourait au maximum la douceur de ses baisers. Elle avait oublié comment c'était. Elle préférait retrouver cette sensation de proximité chaleureuse que ses souvenirs morbides. Tout ceci lui avait manqué. Alors certes elle avait l'Amitié, la belle et éternelle Amitié qui était là qu'importe les situations, mais elle voulait aussi l'Amour. Cet Amour au ciel étoilé où l'univers était beau et merveilleux. Cet Amour où la protection était totale et le confort infini. Cet Amour dont elle rêvait si souvent… Et jusqu'à présent, ce que Matthias lui offrait était ce qui s'en rapprochait le plus. Alors elle ne se plaignait pas et se servait à outrance. Qui sait si elle pourra y goûter de nouveau, et quand.

Elle se sentit comme dans une bulle. Une bulle entourée de papillons multicolores qui voltigeaient tout autour d'elle. Une bulle remplie de clichés dont elle se contrefichait parce que cette bulle était belle et bien présente. Peut-être pas réelle, mais ses cloisons dorées lui procuraient une chaleur qu'un fantôme aurait été incapable d'offrir. C'était une légère bulle de plaisir où ce vers quoi elle tendait depuis toujours lui était gentiment offert, apporté sur un plateau d'argent. Mais comme toutes les bulles, la sienne pouvait éclater d'un moment à un autre. C'était pourquoi elle s'y accrochait autant et en profitait au maximum, enfouissant ses mains dans ses cheveux, agrippant son col de chemise, lui rendant son étreinte maladroitement. Ses mains à lui parcouraient son corps à elle. Les papillons avaient investi sa bulle pour lui offrir une volage caresse qu'elle savourait onctueusement.

Puis, lentement, ses baisers se firent plus sauvages, plus violents. Ses gestes furent plus brusques, plus saccadés. La bulle de Rabbit éclata. Les papillons s'échappèrent, une nuée de corbeaux les remplaça. Elle essaya de se dégager de l'étreinte de Matthias, mais ce dernier ne le lâcha pas. Elle se débattit, envoya des coups de pied dans l'air, ses mains étant prisonnières des siennes. Ahurie puis apeurée, Rabbit commença à hausser la voix, le sommant d'arrêter. L'incompréhension lui donnait une voix bizarrement aigue. Il ne l'écouta pas et sa main se fit plus entreprenante, lui déboutonnant le pantalon. A la peur se mêla la stupéfaction. Elle inspira à plein poumons pour hurler mais il claqua sa main sur sa bouche. Bloquant son corps contre le sien, il mit un doigt sur ses propres lèvres, lui intimant le silence sournoisement. Le regard fou, il porta Rabbit et la jeta sur son lit sans aucune délicatesse, tel un sac de viande. De viande fraiche.

_Matthias… Arrête, qu'est ce que tu fais ?... Arrête, s'il te plait, non, ne fais pas ça… le supplia-t-elle d'une voix étranglée.

Mais il ne l'écoutait pas. Il commença à la déshabiller, lui ôtant sans délicatesse son haut, malgré le tortillement de Rabbit pour échapper à ses mains immondes. Elle se retrouva en soutien-gorge devant lui, et apparemment le spectacle lui plut puisqu'il siffla légèrement. Rabbit voulut s'enfuir. Echapper à son emprise, ne plus voir son regard fou, ne plus sentir ses mains dégoutantes. Partir loin, très loin d'ici. Quitter ce cauchemar assassin.

Elle leva les yeux vers la porte, calculant rapidement ses chances. Elle eut un moment de panique plus fort que les autres. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du écouter ses profs, qu'elle aurait du regarder les infos, qu'elle aurait du lire les témoignages dont ses amis lui parlaient si souvent. Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas assuré, mais elle ne se serait jamais doutée qu'un jour elle se retrouvât dans une telle position. Elle inspira profondément. Si elle se levait rapidement, elle pourrait atteindre la porte, et une fois le seuil passé, l'espoir lui insufflerait le courage nécessaire et lui donnerait des ailes miraculeuses qui lui permettraient de s'éloigner le plus loin possible.

_Ni compte même pas… susurra-t-il en suivant son regard.

Sans prendre gare à son interdiction, elle réinspira profondément. Evitant soigneusement de croiser son regard, elle se leva et voulut se propulser vers la sortie, dotée d'une volonté de fer, mais il la gifla de toutes ses forces. Sa tête valsa sur le côté et elle retomba sur le lit, à moitié sonnée. Matthias en profita pour lui enlever son pantalon, la dénudant un peu plus. Rabbit le regarda, des larmes plein les yeux.

Elle voulut crier, mais aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche.

[ … ]

_FRANKYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY ! hurla Jan. Dépêche-toi, putain d'merde, on va être en r'tard !

_Pas la peine d'hurler, c'est bon, ch'uis là, bougonna le chanteur en descendant les escaliers lourdement.

_Ah bah enfin ! s'exclama Timo. C'est clair que t'as pas ma grâce naturelle, mon pote, mais c'est pas une raison pour mettre trois plombes à t'préparer, tu s'ras jamais aussi beau que moi !

_Ni aussi vantard, répliqua Frank.

_Je.t', très cher, répliqua le MC en détachant chaque syllabe. T'as juste les boules de pas être un Sonnenschein !

_Ouais bien sûr, et…

_Bon allez, finis les mots d'amour, on y va, sales gosses, les interrompit Juri avant que Frank ne dît quelque chose qu'il risquait de regretter et que Timo s'énervât et l'attaquât à coup de sabre de tortues ninjas.

_Oui papa, répondirent les garçons en chœur, un grand sourire hypocrite aux lèvres.

_Bande de morveux, marmonna-t-il.

Le batteur, franchement blasé par la connerie de ses amis, soupira et ouvrit la porte, les foutant carrément dehors, sinon demain ils y étaient encore. Et ce n'était pas qu'ils étaient à la bourre, mais arriver en retard pour leur interview serait du plus mauvais effet. Cependant il n'était pas au bout de ses peines puisqu'une fois devant le van, le duel s'engagea pour savoir qui conduirait. Un duel qui promettait d'être long, voire même sanglant, connaissant les garçons et leur acharnement risible.

_S'il vous plait, sautilla Jan, moi, moi, moi !

_Avec tes trois ans d'âge mental ? répliqua Linke en haussant un sourcil devant l'attitude surexcitée du DJ. J'tiens à la vie, moi, alors merci, mais non merci.

_Mieux vaut être jeune et fou dans sa tête que vieux et coincé.

_Un - zéro pour l'minimoy ! commenta Frank.

_D'où minimoy ? Toi aussi t'veux t'battre ? Fais gaffe, tu sais pas à qui tu parles, là ! Wazaaaaaa ! s'exclama Jan en adoptant la position du cobra attaquant, ne faisant même pas attention au fait que Frank fut de son côté.

_Ouais, tu fais beaucoup flipper, mon pote, ricana Timo. Redis-nous déjà c'est qui qu'a gueulé comme une gonzesse quand Linke a imité l'gros méchant loup dans Le petit chaperon rouge ?

_J'vois absolument pas d'quoi tu parles !

_Bon allez les mecs ! déclara Juri en essayant de calmer son fou rire devant la mine renfrognée de Jan et ses yeux lançant des éclairs assassins en direction d'un certain MC puis d'un certain bassiste hilares. Bon, qui conduit ? C'est pas que, mais on n'a toujours pas résolu la question.

_Moi, affirma Jan. De toute façon, z'avez rien à dire, vous savez parfaitement que je suis celui qui conduit le mieux quand il s'agit d'aller vite – ou d'aller tout court.

_Allez, adjugé vendu, décréta Juri.

_Quoi ? T'es sûr de ton coup, là ? demanda Timo en ouvrant de grands yeux. J'te signale qu'il veut not' mort, là ! Il s'rait cap de nous faire avoir un accident exprès et d'nous faire clapser, mais rien que Linke et moi !

_J'te signale que c'est pas moi l'psychopathe, lâcha nonchalamment Jan.

_Continuez comme ça et c'est moi qui vous tue tout les deux, persifla Juri.

_Juri il fait peuuuur, murmura David.

_Ouais bon allez, c'est parti ! s'exclama Frank. On est déjà en retard. Et c'est bien pour ça qu'on t'laisse conduire, ajouta-t-il à l'encontre de Jan.

_Quoi ? Mais nan, mon Dieuuu ! J'veux pas mourir, pleurnicha David. Maman je t'aiiiiii-… Aïe ! s'écria-t-il brusquement.

_Ca t'apprendra à dire des bêtises, prétexta Linke qui venait de lui donner une tape sur la tête.

David lui tira puérilement la langue et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, décidé à bouder. Linke ricana et lui tira la joue à la manière des grand-mères.

_Mais vous allez arrêter, oui ? s'énerva Juri.

_En voiture, les guys ! s'exclama Jan.

_Comment il s'la joue à la Rabbit, lui, remarqua Timo.

_Cherche pas Jan, tu s'ras jamais aussi mignonne qu'elle, rigola David.

_J'vous emmerde, répliqua le DJ, blasé, en claquant la porte de la voiture. Vous rentrez pas, j'pars sans vous, les menaça-t-il en ouvrant la fenêtre.

_Attends-nouuuuus !

_Et c'est partiiiiii ! s'écria David.

Et effectivement, ainsi dit, ainsi fait. Sauf que les garçons se seraient bien passés d'un tel voyage. Ils venaient de passer en quelques minutes d'une bonne humeur foireuse à un mal-être effroyable. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, le visage vert de peur, ce fut en tremblant de tous leurs membres qu'ils descendirent douloureusement du van dix minutes plus tard, une fois devant l'immeuble.

_Oh mon Dieu… fit David en se retenant de ne pas vomir sur les chaussures de Timo.

_Plus jamais on arrivera en retard, décréta Frank en inspirant à plein poumons.

_Hm, un conseil mon pote, gerbe avant qu'on entre, rigola Jan en se moquant de David.

_Et de préférence pas sur mes groles ! ajouta Timo en s'éloignant vivement.

_Comment que c'était trop bieeeeeeeeeeen ! s'exclama Linke. Quand est-ce qu'on r'commence ?

_Hey mais arrête de trainer avec Rabbit, toi, ça l'fait pas ! Tu d'viens aussi bizarre et chtarbé qu'elle, ça fout les pétoches, répondit Timo.

_Allez les mioches, au pas d'course ! les pressa Juri en rigolant.

Et quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir monté les escaliers à toute vitesse – et très difficilement pour certains d'entre eux, la tête leur tournant encore – ils arrivèrent légèrement essoufflés au deuxième étage. Ils entrèrent en trombe dans la salle d'interview – la majorité maudissant Juri de les avoir forcé à prendre l'escalier, comme si ces derniers étaient plus rapides ! Plus fatiguant serait le meilleur adjectif – et se stoppèrent net en voyant que la journaliste était accompagnée.

_Oh, bonjour ! Quel entrain, sourit la journaliste en les voyant – ou entendant.

Brune, les cheveux coupés courts, petite, la trentaine, elle était l'exact opposé de son assistante. Elle sourit aux garçons et leur proposa un siège.

_Je suis Birgit Barchtein, journaliste à School Jam. Je vous présente une étudiante qui me suivra pendant une semaine, d'où sa présence : Tatiana Höfler.

Souriant malicieusement, les garçons saluèrent les deux femmes avant de s'installer – Frank se mettant le plus près possible de sa petite amie, son malaise rapidement dissolu. Cette dernière était rouge de surprise et garda la tête baissée quelques instants, empêchant le chanteur d'accrocher son regard. Elle savait qu'elle risquait de rencontrer des célébrités mais tomber sur ses amis dès la première interview… C'était un peu gros. De suite, elle imagina qu'un complot avait été ligué contre elle, mais rapidement elle chassa cette idée de sa tête, Rabbit déteignait beaucoup trop sur elle. Tatiana ne s'attendait tout simplement pas à voir les garçons débarquer, et encore moins avec autant de fracas. Elle n'avait même pas été mise au courant de cette interview. Elle souffla et releva ensuite la tête. Elle devait se montrer professionnelle, et c'était la meilleure occasion qu'on pouvait lui donner. Elle savait qui plus est que ses amis la mettraient en confiance.

_Alors les garçons, comment allez-vous ? attaqua Birgit.

_Très bien, merci, répondit poliment Timo.

_Vous êtes prêts, on peut commencer ?

_Quand vous voulez, sourit Frank.

_Parfait ! Alors, pas trop chamboulés par ces récents évènements ?

_Oh, si, bien sûr, acquiesça Frank. On n'peut pas rester insensible à tout ça. Ca a été laborieux de changer de nom, mais nous avons su nous en sortir en ne comptant que sur nous-mêmes.

_On ne peut faire confiance à personne en ce bas monde, ajouta Timo.

_Exact, reprit Frank. Nous pouvons dire que cette fois nous nous en sommes sortis tout seul.

_Tout seul ? répéta la journaliste, étonnée. Vous voulez dire que vous n'avez eu aucun soutien ? Pas même votre famille ou vos amis ?

_Non, personne. Personne n'était au courant.

Atterrée, Tatiana ouvrit grand la bouche. Comment pouvaient-ils dire ça avec autant de conviction ? Et Rabbit ? N'était-ce pas elle qui les avait aidé à sortir du guêpier dans lequel ils étaient enlisés jusqu'au cou ? Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que les garçons s'octroyassent toute la gloire. Elle savait d'avance que ça ne plairait pas à son amie, et elle la comprenait. Tatiana était dégoutée.

Puis, brusquement, elle se rendit compte de sa bêtise et s'admonesta d'avoir été si dure envers les Panik, alors que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade visant à protéger Rabbit. Ils savaient qui remercier. Ils faisaient juste en sorte que la jeune femme ne fut pas sous les feux de la rampe. Rabbit aussi pouvait faire preuve de timidité.

_Expliquez-nous pourquoi Nevada Tan est devenu – ou redevenu – Panik.

_Oh, et bien, c'est simple si j'puis dire, répondit Timo. Question de nom, c'est juste une question de nom.

_Oui mais justement, si vous avez changé de noms, c'est à cause de vos producteurs. Que s'est-il passé pour que vous rompiez votre contrat ?

Les Panik échangèrent un regard puis Timo se jeta à l'eau, acceptant de dévoiler certaines choses. Ils comprenaient la curiosité des gens.

_Et bien en fait ils ont complètement abusé de notre inexpérience. Quand on est jeunes et qu'on a qu'un but en tête, faire de la musique, on fait pas gaffe à tout. Et bam, là est le piège.

_Gros piège même. On est une bande pote qui veut faire sa propre musique, mais ils l'ont pas compris. Ils ont voulu nous changer comme un boysband de casting, nous forcer dans une direction que nous ne voulions pas prendre.

_Le plus frustrant, c'est qu'on travaille une année entière pour ne jamais voir la couleur de l'argent. Ils ont tout pris, nous laissant dormir sur le plancher et bouffer des sandwichs. Nous étions seuls. Comme toujours en réalité, ajouta sombrement Timo.

_Mais en fait, le pire, c'est cet immense mensonge qu'ils ont construit autour de nous… Ils nous faisaient subir des pressions, ils nous menaçaient, et si nous ne leur donnions pas quarante pourcents des chansons, quelqu'un nous poursuivait en justice.

_Mais c'est du passé désormais, hein, essaya de relativiser Timo.

_Avez-vous eu peur de perdre des fans en changeant de nom ?

_Une peur effroyable, avoua Timo. Parce que nous, on sait qu'on n'a pas changé, mais les gens pensent que tout est dans le nom, ce qui est une atroce bêtise. Le nom ne fait rien alors que le son, si.

_On a d'abord eu peur de devoir arrêter la musique – une telle chose nous était inconcevable, ajouta Frank en aparté. Nous sommes des musiciens, nous vivons pour la musique. Notre seul plaisir est de jouer, devoir s'arrêter est la pire des choses qui puisse nous arriver. On a connu de sombres périodes durant lesquelles le doute était notre pire ennemi.

_Il faut savoir, enchaina Timo, que nous ne voyons aucune solution. Nous avions rompu notre contrat avec nos producteurs, mais nous voulions continuer la musique. Or, pour ça, il nous fallait un producteur. Chose extrêmement difficile lorsqu'on sait que nous n'accordions plus notre confiance. Alors on a eu une subite idée. Pourquoi ne pas s'auto produire ? Nous avions déjà fait entièrement le premier album, on l'a même écrit. C'est comme ça que David est devenu co-producteur. Nous sommes encore à la recherche de quelqu'un, mais nous pensons avoir trouvé ce qu'il nous fallait.

_Cependant, nuança Frank, on savait que nos vieux fans nous resteraient fidèles. Ils grandissent avec nous, ils savent de quoi la vie est constituée. Chacun connaît les embûches qui se dressent sur nos chemins.

_Qu'avez-vous tiré de cette aventure ?

_Toujours contrôler les contrats avant de les signer ! s'exclama Timo. On essaye d'en savoir un maximum sur la personne avant de penser à bosser avec. On est très vigilent concernant tous les détails, aussi minimes soient-ils. Et surtout, on fait attention à ce que le producteur n'ait pas en plus le rôle de manager, comme ce qui nous était arrivé. On s'est fait avoir une fois, pas deux.

_Parlons de choses plus légères, voulez-vous, sourit la journaliste. Etes-vous contents de la position dans le classement de Was würdest du tun ?

_Totalement ! s'extasia Frank. Quand nous l'avons appris, nous avons sauté au plafond. On était carrément fous de joie.

_C'était très important pour nous d'être bien placés. Ca montre que justement nous sommes de retour, et que les fans sont toujours là. Pour ça, nous les remercions du fond du cœur.

_Cela vous dérange-t-il si nous vous posons quelques questions de fans ?

_Non, pas du tout ! fit Frank en souriant.

_Très bien. Tatiana, à toi.

Empourprée, l'étudiante attrapa une feuille et toussota quelque peu avant de prendre la parole. Elle devait rester concentrée et faire un effort pour ne pas bégayer. Elle les connaissait, ils étaient ses amis, elle savait qu'ils l'aideraient. Elle inspira profondément, ferma les yeux pour se calmer et se donner du courage, puis se lança.

_Linke, nous savons que tu écris beaucoup, tes chansons circulent sur internet, faisant le bonheur des fans. Existe-il une chanson en particulier d'un groupe ou artiste que tu aurais aimé écrire ?

_Slow motion de Third Eye Blind, répondit le bassiste sans hésiter. Les paroles sont vraiment intenses, c'est vraiment une super chanson.

_Oh mon Dieu, oui ! Et Don't believe a word, t'aimes ? Hm, désolée, se reprit-elle, là n'est pas la question…

_C'est pas grave, t'inquiète, rigola Linke.

_David, continua Tatiana en souriant, tu as un talent incroyable pour le piano. Tu as été élu pendant trois années consécutives meilleur pianiste junior d'Allemagne. Si tu devais donner ce talent à quelqu'un, qui ce serait et pourquoi ?

_Les autres membres du groupe sont à exclure, bien évidemment. Je crois que je le donnerais à ma maman, elle l'a le plus mérité, déclara-t-il après avoir réfléchi.

_Pas faux, elle a réussi à t'supporter pendant toutes ces années, ricana Timo.

_Alors dans c'cas-là, la tienne a mille fois plus de mérite ! répliqua David en rigolant.

Le reste du groupe explosa de rire, puis l'interview se prolongea dans le calme et la bonne humeur, continuant sur une question pour Juri puis une pour Jan. A la fin, les garçons saluèrent les deux journalistes et Frank s'autorisa un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa bien-aimée, profitant du fait que Birgit eut le dos tourné. Tatiana sourit et lui chuchota un « à ce soir » contre sa bouche avant de presser une dernière fois ses lèvres contre les siennes. Frank acquiesça et les Panik partirent, laissant les deux femmes seules.

_Très charmant, ces jeunes, observa Birgit.

_Oui… Très, sourit Tatiana, rêveuse.

[ … ]

_Tu fais moins la fière, maintenant, hein ?

_S'il te plait… Si tu pars maintenant, je te promets de ne rien dire à personne…

_C'est un peu tard pour ça, tu ne crois pas ? Et puis, pour tout te dire, je m'amuse tellement…

Matthias s'approcha de Rabbit dans l'optique de l'embrasser mais la jeune femme secoua la tête dans tous les sens. Enervé, il lui attrapa la mâchoire et força la barrière de ses lèvres, enfonçant violemment sa langue dans la bouche de sa victime. Assis sur le bassin de Rabbit, Matthias lui enserrait fermement les poignets d'une main au dessus de sa tête pour l'empêcher de bouger et ainsi avoir le pouvoir total sur elle. La sentant bouger furieusement sous lui, il sourit et décala sa bouche pour l'approcher de l'oreille de la jeune femme.

_Continue de bouger comme ça, ça m'excite encore plus…

Réprimant un sanglot, elle s'immobilisa quelques secondes pour se débattre à nouveau en comprenant qu'il utilisait ce subterfuge pour assouvir encore plus facilement ses envies. La réalité la frappa de plein fouet. Il allait vraiment la violer. Elle était totalement démunie devant lui, entièrement à sa merci. A chaque fois qu'elle voulait hurler, il était plus rapide qu'elle. Anticipant chacune de ses inspirations, il lui claquait la main sur la bouche, ou collait brusquement ses lèvres sur les siennes afin d'étouffer le moindre bruit. Matthias faisait largement une tête de plus qu'elle et trente kilos – de muscles. Elle n'avait aucune chance face à lui.

Alors que le désespoir et une sombre résignation l'envahissaient, elle entendit la porte d'entrée claquer. Matthias s'immobilisa brusquement. Les yeux de Rabbit s'emplirent de larmes. Elle ne sut si c'était de peur ou de soulagement. En tout cas, un infime espoir la frôla de ses douces mains.

_Rabbit ? T'es là ?

Oui ! Elle avait envie d'hurler que, oui, elle était là. Mais Matthias avait posé une fois de plus sa main sur sa bouche, lui intimant férocement le silence. Ses yeux étaient clairs : tu parles, et je te tue. Or, quel était le pire : la mort ou le viol ?

Roulant les yeux dans tout les sens, Rabbit chercha quoi faire pour indiquer sa présence. Son cerveau s'efforça de rester concentré, mais c'était dur dans une telle situation. Puis, comme éclairé d'un halo de lumière divine, elle aperçut son salut. Sa lampe de chevet. Elle devait faire tomber sa lampe de chevet. Le bruit donnera l'alerte et la sauvera – ou en tout cas était-ce ce qu'elle espérait plus que tout. Elle devait tenter le tout pour le tout.

Matthias était à moitié retourné, le regard braqué sur la porte, une main sur la bouche de Rabbit, l'autre immobilisée par l'angoisse sur ses seins. Doucement, silencieusement, Rabbit tendit le bras, et le tendit, et le tendit… Encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que l'horreur lui fit écarquiller les yeux. Son bras était trop petit. Elle était trop loin. Elle essaya d'atteindre le fil d'alimentation, mais Matthias la sentit gigoter sous lui. Et au même moment où elle réussit à l'attraper, il se retourna et la vit.

Rabbit n'hésita pas plus et tira. La lampe tomba dans un bruit sourd. Le regard toujours aussi fou, Matthias leva la main et l'abattit violemment sur le visage de sa victime. Rabbit couina de douleur. Alors pour la faire taire de peur de se faire repérer, il lui encercla le cou de ses deux grosses mains et serra… Serra jusqu'à ce que la porte s'ouvrît.

_Rabbit ?

Cherchant son souffle, elle essayait de la faire lâcher prise. Son visage commença à rougir puis à bleuir, et brusquement, la pression se relâcha, et Matthias bascula sur le côté, happé. Elle entendit des halètements et des coups, mais il lui fallut quelques secondes pour se rendre compte de la situation. Elle fit un effort pour s'asseoir et avala de grandes goulées d'air, cherchant à respirer normalement. A ses côtés, à même le sol, se battaient Matthias et Jan. Le DJ, fou de rage, voyait ses forces décuplés par la colère. Il ruait de coups le taulard en une avalanche de crochets, le regard noir.

Douloureusement, Rabbit l'appela, murmurant faiblement son nom, la gorge écorchée. Relâchant son attention pour elle, Jan releva la tête, le poing tendu. Matthias en profita pour le propulser loin de lui, attraper ses affaires, et s'enfuir en courant. Jan se releva difficilement, légèrement sonné, se frottant le crâne d'une main. Il voulut se précipiter à sa suite, mais la présence de Rabbit l'en empêcha.

_Oh mon Dieu, Rabbit…

Doucement, il s'approcha d'elle. Le visage ruisselant de larmes, elle essayait vainement de se cacher le corps des bras. Jan attrapa le pull qui trainait sur sa chaise de bureau et le posa avec délicatesse sur elle.

_Rabbit, calme-toi… Je suis là, tout va bien maintenant.

Mais encore sous le choc et le coup de la peur, ses larmes l'étranglèrent et une crise d'angoisse pointa son nez. Le même refrain revenait inlassablement, mais jamais personne ne la protégeait totalement. Elle ne pouvait avoir confiance en aucun homme.

Jan s'approcha d'elle. Il savait quoi faire en une telle situation. Il se secoua mentalement, son coup l'avait plus ébranlé que ce qu'il croyait. Malgré les protestations de la jeune femme, il l'enlaça de force et lui murmura de se calmer, et de respirer profondément.

Il était là, tout irait vraiment bien.


	35. Never too late Three Days Grace

« _Now and again we try_  
_To just stay alive_  
_Maybe we'll turn it around_  
_'Cause it's not too late_  
_It's never too late_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

Elle frotta, et frotta, et frotta, jusqu'à ce que sa peau rougît et se détachât légèrement. Son acharnement laissait des marques à vif qu'elle regardait naître sans réaction. Elle était comme déconnectée de la réalité. Ses rêves s'étaient envolés. Son imagination lui avait joué un tour. Sa naïveté l'avait trahie. Elle était de nouveau déchue.

Rabbit était sous la douche depuis une heure. L'eau, de bouillante, était devenue tiède et commençait à être froide. Mais elle ne sortirait pas. Elle ne voulait pas sortir. Elle n'était pas assez propre. Elle avait échappé de peu à la pire souillure que le ciel aurait pu lui donner. Elle revoyait encore son air de dément, elle sentait encore ses mains écœurantes sur son corps.

Chimères. Elle avait pensé que pour une fois dans vie elle avait rencontré le bon. Sauf qu'une fois de plus elle s'était fait avoir. L'homme était vil et pervers. Elle ne trouvera jamais celui qu'elle attendait. Rabbit fut pris d'un soubresaut et se pencha pour vomir dans les toilettes. Les larmes dévalèrent de nouveau son beau visage et elle se recroquevilla dans la baignoire, tremblante de froid, l'eau coulant toujours à flot. Le bruit cachait celui de ses sanglots. Elle allait attraper la mort mais elle n'en avait cure. Rabbit voulait fermer les yeux. Et ne plus les ouvrir avant un long, très long moment.

Qu'avait-elle cru ? Mais qu'avait-elle bien pu croire ? C'était un taulard, on ne faisait pas confiance à un taulard. Mais non, elle avait cru que c'était vraiment un homme bien. Elle avait espéré qu'il était attiré par elle pour ses qualités. Quelle idée saugrenue ! Il ne pouvait pas être attiré par autre chose que son physique, c'était génétiquement impossible.

Et si Jan n'était pas intervenu ? Cette éventualité la frappa de plein fouet et lui coupa la souffle, la faisant se courber en deux et se recroqueviller un peu plus. Elle n'osait pas imaginer ce qui se serait passé. Malheureusement les images s'imposaient d'emblée à elle, sournoises, sans lui demander son avis ou avoir pitié d'elle. Elle enserra encore plus fortement ses jambes de ses bras, comme pour se fermer hermétiquement.

Pourquoi tombait-elle toujours sur le mauvais ? Quand il ne s'agissait pas d'un menteur, c'était un psychopathe. Et tous les deux étaient profiteurs. Pourquoi diable ne pouvait-elle pas être heureuse ? Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait-il autant sur elle ? Pourquoi lui ôtait-on si vilement ses ailes ? Pourquoi souffrait-elle si terriblement ?... Qu'avait-elle bien pu faire pour que le destin ne la lâchât pas ? Elle se détesta brusquement. Tout était de sa faute. Elle n'était pas normale en fait, et c'était pourquoi le bonheur lui était interdit. Ses cicatrices ne disparaitront jamais. Elle était marquée au fer, les autres l'éviteraient pour ne pas avoir à souffrir par sa faute. Elle était maudite. Inconstante, elle tanguait de plus en plus dangereusement. Et aujourd'hui l'abandon lui tendait les bras. Et si elle lâchait prise, qu'arriverait-il ?...

Assourdie par le bruit de l'eau, elle n'entendit pas la supplique répétitive de ses amis. Tous étaient dans le salon, à se faire un sang d'encre. Jan les avait appelés à la rescousse, premièrement pour les prévenir, mais aussi pour avoir un soutien, et ils avaient tous rappliqués. Seule Natasha manquait à l'appel. Personne ne savait où elle était – pas même Timo surtout pas Timo. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu l'occasion de parler à Rabbit, elle s'était enfermée sous la douche avant. Ils s'étaient alors rabattus sur Jan et l'avaient bombardé de questions. Le pauvre DJ, désemparé, n'avait pu que leur raconter vaguement ce qui s'était passé – la jeune femme ne lui avait pas décroché un mot.

Ces immondes images passaient en boucle dans sa tête : Matthias, sur une Rabbit à moitié nuée, qui l'étranglait pour la faire taire. C'était une vision effroyable. Il aurait voulu l'oublier, mais il savait que c'était impossible. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle ressentait exactement, mais il était conscient de l'injustice de cet acte. Il voulait la protéger mais il n'y arrivait pas. Il fut lui aussi submergé par l'atroce imagination de ce qui aurait pu se passer s'il n'avait pas été pris par l'envie de la voir. Elle était déjà involontairement et inconsciemment dans une position difficile.

Jan posa un regard sombre sur Linke. Ce dernier était posé contre la porte de la salle de bain, le front contre le bois rugueux. Inlassablement, il frappait à la porte et l'appelait, escomptant une réponse qui ne venait pas. Mais le bassiste était acharné, il ne lâcherait pas prise. Elle l'aidait, il se devait de lui rendre la pareille. Grâce à elle, il souriait de nouveau, respirait mieux et entrevoyait une lumière dans les ténèbres de son cœur. Il voulait faire la même chose pour Rabbit.

_Debbie ? Debbie, ma belle, c'est Chris, je t'en prie, sors de là. Debbie…

_Tu n'y arriveras pas. On a tous essayé, lui fit remarquer David.

_Moi, ce n'est pas pareil. Moi, elle m'écoutera, répondit Linke sans se retourner, sûr de lui.

Et c'était ce qui inquiétait le DJ. Echangeant un regard entendu avec Timo, il vit que le MC pensait la même chose. Timo se leva alors et se dirigea vers le bassiste résolument. Il lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille puis lui agrippa le bras, l'entrainant vers la cuisine. Linke grogna mais daigna quand même suivre son ami.

_Quoi ? attaqua-t-il d'emblée.

_Ecoute, je sais que c'est pas le moment, mais es-tu sûr de ce que tu fais ?

_Comment ça ?

_Rabbit et toi… Linke, je veux pas que tu fasses la même connerie. Si tu te sers de Rabbit pour oublier Lizzie, comme tu l'as fait auparavant avec Sydney, tu te mettras tout le monde à dos.

_Tu… Tu crois que je me sers de Rabbit ? répéta Linke, abasourdi. Tu crois que j'suis capable de me servir d'elle ? Mais n'importe quoi ! Ca m'a fait un choc de revoir Lizzie après tout ce temps et ça a fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs à la surface. Mais c'est bon, j'ai tourné la page désormais.

_Tu m'feras pas gober d'la merde. Je te demande pas d'te justifier vis-à-vis d'Lizzie. Je veux juste que tu soies sûr de ce tu fais.

_Laisse tomber. Tu peux pas comprendre.

_Ecoute, Rabbit est mon amie…

_Ton « amie », l'interrompit brusquement Linke. Tu lui parles plus depuis une semaine et tu te considères comme son ami ? Tu sais c'que c'est l'amitié ?

_Pars pas sur ce terrain-là. Je sais parfaitement ce qu'est l'amitié !

_Parce que moi pas ? 'Tain mais arrête tes conneries, Timo ! J'ferais jamais de mal à Rabbit, tu m'entends ? Jamais !

_Tout comme t'avais juré de n'jamais en faire à Lizzie ?

Sa réplique coupa le souffle au bassiste. Linke le regarda, hébété, ne sachant que répondre. Puis ses poings se serrèrent et ses yeux noircirent.

_Tu sais quoi ? T'as raison. J'suis p't-être un salaud, mais moi en tout cas, j'abandonne personne. Tu peux pas protéger et Rabbit, et Lizzie, enchaina-t-il. Alors fous la paix à Rabbit et occupe-toi de ta cousine, si elle en a besoin, ajouta-t-il en aparté.

_Bien sûr que Rabbit n'a pas besoin de moi ! Elle t'a toi, ça devrait suffire, c'est ça ? contre-attaqua Timo en serrant les dents.

_Exactement.

_Tsss… Fais gaffe Linke, j'te préviens. Si tu t'retrouves dans la merde, cette fois j'serais pas là pour t'en extraire.

_J'ai pas b'soin de toi, je sais c'que j'fais.

_J'espère pour toi. Mais sache qu'il n'est jamais trop tard.

Et sur ces paroles emplies de mystères, Timo retourna dans le salon sans lui adresser un seul regard de plus. Linke fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête. Sa première préoccupation était Rabbit. Elle avait besoin de lui, il ne devait pas penser à Lizzie, il ne devait plus.

Alors il tourna les talons et, infatigablement, refrappa à la porte de la salle de bain, attendant toujours une quelconque réponse.

[ … ]

_Natasha, mon Dieu, mais où étais-tu ?

Nonchalamment, la brune referma la porte de son appartement et apparut dans la lumière du salon. Elle n'eut même pas le temps d'enlever son blouson que Tatiana lui sautait déjà dessus. Cette dernière l'avait vue avant les garçons et s'était relevée d'un bond. Soulagée de voir revenir la brune et de savoir qu'elle allait pouvoir aider Rabbit, Tatiana soupira et ferma les yeux rapidement. La pression descendit d'un cran.

Devant son air inquiet, Natasha fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle partait sans dire où elle allait. Les filles avaient l'habitude de ses virées, avant. Mais en balayant les garçons du regard, elle fut frappée par leur mine sombre. Elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas.

_On t'a appelé un milliard de fois ! s'exclama David

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Brusquement, elle se rendit compte de l'absence de Rabbit. D'ordinaire la petite brune était à la maison. Encore plus quand les garçons étaient là, Natasha savait à quel point elle les adorait. Et d'ailleurs, si elle n'était pas là, pourquoi seraient-ils restés ? Regroupant cette information avec leur mine lugubre, elle sentit son estomac se tordre.

_Où est Rabbit ?

_Dans la salle de bain, répondit Jan.

_Elle va bien ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

_Natasha, va la voir, elle t'écoutera toi, elle t'écoute toujours. S'il te plait, sors-la de là… murmura Tatiana.

_Putain mais est ce que vous allez enfin me dire ce qui se passe ?

_Elle s'est fait agresser, répondit Timo.

Sa réponse lui fit l'effet d'une claque. Natasha se glaça d'effroi. Elle tourna brusquement les talons et, sans un mot, se dirigea vers la salle de bain. En voyant son rictus d'animosité, Linke recula de quelques pas, lui laissant libre accès à la porte. Elle frappa, dit quelque chose qu'il ne put entendre, et quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'entrebâilla. Elle s'engouffra à l'intérieur et referma derrière elle, sous les yeux écarquillés des autres et la déception du bassiste qui n'eût pas le temps de voir grand-chose.

Plantée comme un piquet en plein milieu de la pièce, Rabbit était emmitouflée dans une serviette, claquant des dents, l'air hagard, les yeux embués de larmes. Natasha s'avança doucement, constatant avec effarement l'état pitoyable dans lequel était son amie. Elle lui dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux et la força à la regarder.

_Je suis désolée… J'aurais du être là. Si j'avais été là, j'aurais pu… Plus jamais ça n'arrivera, je te le promets.

_C'est pas vrai, bégaya Rabbit. C'est pas vrai…

Un sanglot étouffé acheva sa phrase. Natasha se mordit la lèvre inférieure devant le manque de confiance et d'espoir de Rabbit. Elle vit dans ses yeux une douleur bien plus profonde que la souffrance physique. Rabbit, cette perle d'optimisme, cette bombe d'espoir, avait perdu ce qui la caractérisait. Elle n'était plus qu'une enveloppe vide que le vent risquait d'éparpiller aux quatre coins du monde. Sa matrice lui avait été violemment arrachée. Elle se croyait seule.

[ … ]

12 mars 2008

Il regarda les six jeunes hommes devant lui et sourit. Il tenait sa vengeance. Il allait sévir, et ce, dans les règles de l'art. Ils croyaient être plus malins que lui, ils pensaient que leur renard rusé les aiderait mais ils avaient tort. Ils lui appartenaient, eux et tout ce qui faisait qu'ils étaient eux. Il allait le leur rappeler, et s'assurer qu'ils ne l'oubliassent plus jamais. Ils croyaient qu'il les craindrait, mais il n'était pas n'importe qui, ils le sous-estimaient. Quand on l'attaquait, il contre-attaquait. Ils n'auraient jamais du lui faire un coup pareil, pas à lui. Alors puisque la manière douce ne donnait aucun résultat, il allait sortir les grands moyens.

Dévoilant des dents jaunes, il sourit en un rictus de méchanceté. Ses yeux étaient illuminés de cette lueur de démence et de mesquinerie. En face de lui, les six marionnettes frissonnèrent, mal à l'aise.

_Il n'est jamais trop tard pour obtenir ce que l'on veut, mes petits…

[ … ]

14 mars 2008

_Und alles ist falsch, Und nichts scheint mir richtig, Ich stehe hier in Trümmern, Doch ich weiß, Es kommt unsere Zeit…

_C'est nul, hein ?

David releva la tête et regarda Timo. Assis sur sa chaise de bureau, il avait été interrompu par son meilleur ami alors qu'il pensait à Rabbit. La jeune femme se terrait depuis ce fameux jour dans un endroit qui leur était inconnu. Seules les filles savaient où ils se situaient, mais en bonne gardienne, elles refusaient de leur dévoiler cette information. Ce qui énervait les garçons au plus haut point. Ils savaient que la petite brune avait besoin de solitude, et de distance par rapport aux hommes. Ils étaient conscients qu'elle avait subi un traumatisme profond. Mais tout le monde en subissait, il fallait qu'elle se relevât, et pour ce faire, elle avait besoin d'eux, de ses amis.

David était ahuri par la place qu'elle avait réussi à prendre dans leurs vies. Eux qui s'étaient renfermés sur eux-mêmes et n'accordaient plus leur confiance l'avaient laissée approcher et s'étaient accoutumés à elle. Malgré la noirceur, la monotonie et la difficulté de leur quotidien, ils étaient parvenus à penser à autre chose et à l'incorporer dans leur cercle plus que restreint. Cette fille pouvait accomplir des miracles. Ils en étaient la preuve. Ils ne leur restaient plus qu'à lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, car même lorsque leur cas semblait désespéré, elle s'acharnait, Linke pouvait le prouver.

Cependant, dès qu'elle n'était pas dans les parages, un voile de pessimisme les enveloppait, et son absence se faisait ressentir. Le onze, Linke avait refusé de fêter son anniversaire, trop inquiet pour Rabbit. Il retombait dans sa tristesse, son amie n'étant pas là pour lui changer les idées, et les garçons ne savaient plus quoi faire. Le seul remède qu'ils avaient réussi à dégoter était Rabbit et sa bonne humeur. Mais tous les deux avaient disparu. Parce que, malgré ce que les autres pouvaient dire, les cicatrices ne pâlissaient jamais.

Dominé par un Timo géant qui se mordait la lèvre, inquiet, David reprit ses esprits et arqua le cou pour le regarder, sa chaise de bureau étant vraiment très basse. Le MC n'avait toujours pas confiance en lui, et ce manque lui causait maints torts. David n'aimait pas le voir ainsi, mais même certains miracles ne pouvaient rien y changer. Le guitariste reposa la feuille sur le bureau et soupira.

_Tu devrais arrêter de croire que tout ce que tu fais est nul.

_Je…

_Ces paroles sont bonnes, l'interrompit David, empêchant Timo de s'enflammer.

_J'aime pas. Il manque quelque chose. Ca m'plait pas.

_Hm… réfléchit David. Et qu'est ce que tu penses d'un truc comme quoi on est les meilleurs dans notre domaine ? proposa-t-il quelques instants plus tard.

_Wir werden bald siegeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen ! s'écria Timo en une illumination.

_Euh… Ouais, ou un truc comme ça, ça passe aussi, hein, acquiesça David en regardant Timo se propulser sur un stylo et griffonner à la hâte ces quelques mots.

Et à peine le stylo reposé que Jan l'appela. Le MC remercia son meilleur ami, reprit sa feuille et la plia à la hâte avant de l'entreposer dans la poche arrière de son bagguy. Puis il descendit les escaliers, mais s'arrêta sur la première marche, bouche légèrement entrouverte.

_Sasha ?...

_Salut Timo, sourit-elle.

Debout en plein milieu du couloir, la jeune femme de vingt et un ans se dandinait d'un pied à l'autre, gênée. Ses longs cheveux bruns-roux coupés au carré la faisaient ressembler à une austère femme d'affaire, habillée d'une jupe noire et d'un manteau dans les mêmes tons. Timo n'avait pas vu la belle-sœur de Lizzie depuis un an, mais il la reconnaitrait entre milles. Etonné et légèrement inquiet de sa présence, il fronça les sourcils et descendit la dernière marche pour lui déposer une bise sur la joue.

Sasha sourit. Timo avait grandi. Il avait cet air de famille qui faisait de lui un Sonnenschein, comme son cousin. Sasha n'avait jamais vraiment pu apprendre à connaître le MC. Elle sortait désormais depuis trois ans avec son cousin. Malheureusement, au début Lizzie et lui ne se parlaient pas, puis la célébrité les avait tous deux happés – mais surtout l'absence.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Y a quelque chose de grave ? C'est Lukas ?

_Non, non, calme-toi, tout va bien, y a rien de grave, le tempéra-t-elle.

_Alors t'avais juste envie de passer ? Comme ça, subitement ? demanda le MC en arquant un sourcil.

_Et bien… On va dire ça comme ça…

_Viens, lui dit-il en passant un bras derrière son dos.

Il lui proposa une place sur le canapé et la laissa quelques secondes pour revenir avec un café bien chaud.

_Comment tu vas ?

_Oh, tu sais, c'est pas tous les jours roses avec Lukas, mais tu l'connais…

_Et lui, comment qu'il va ?

_Sasha ! s'exclama Frank en arrivant dans le salon.

Le chanteur, curieux, était descendu voir qui pouvait bien rendre visite à Timo. Il ne fut pas déçu du résultat. Grâce à Lizzie, Sasha était devenue une amie. Ils trainaient souvent tous les trois chez la boxeuse, à regarder des films lorsque Frank venait d'Heidelberg. Ils savaient réciproquement qu'ils pouvaient compter l'un sur l'autre quand il s'agissait de veiller sur la boxeuse.

Sasha lui sourit chaleureusement et l'enlaça. Avec l'absence de Lizzie s'en était allé toutes les relations qu'elle avait pu avoir avec le groupe, et à fortiori avec Frank. Le bon vieux temps lui manquait. Parfois il lui arrivait de rêver que rien n'avait changé. Mais en voyant l'air continuellement sombre de Lukas, Sasha redescendait vite sur terre.

_Pourquoi venir aujourd'hui, Sasha ? Je sais que tu n'as pas choisi cette date par hasard. Ce n'est pas un jour comme les autres, déclara Timo.

_Non, tu as raison. J'avais espéré voir Lizzie… Je pensais qu'elle serait là. J'ai su qu'elle était revenue. Et qu'elle était venue vous voir, ce qui ne m'a pas si étonné que ça.

_C'est vrai, acquiesça Frank. Mais elle est repartie je ne sais où. Demande donc à Timo, ajouta-t-il en lançant un regard noir au MC.

_Je ne peux pas te le dire. Et à vrai dire, je ne le sais pas moi-même, continua-t-il sans faire attention à l'exclamation de dédain du chanteur.

Le MC n'avait pas dit à ses amis que Lizzie était dans un centre. Il était le seul à être au courant, et il savait qu'aux yeux de la boxeuse, c'était déjà beaucoup trop. C'était pourquoi il gardait le silence. Son instinct lui dictait de se taire, Lizzie n'aimerait pas qu'ils l'apprissent, et encore moins par quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle. Alors il prenait le risque de se mettre les garçons à dos, pour protéger sa cousine.

_Timo, s'il te plait… murmura Sasha.

_Je suis désolé.

_Je voudrais tellement qu'on soit avec elle, soupira tristement Frank en baissant la tête. J'ai jamais raté un de ses anniversaires. J'espérais que celui-là, on pourrait le faire tous ensemble maintenant qu'elle était revenue. Vingt ans, putain, mais ça s'fête !

_Tu sais très bien que c'est pas possible.

_Non, justement, j'le sais pas ! Et j'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi ! s'énerva le chanteur.

_Si tu ne nous dis pas où elle est, dis-nous juste comment la joindre, demanda Sasha. Lukas a complètement changé. Il a besoin d'elle, malgré ce qu'il dit. J'le reconnais plus à des moments. Je te jure, tu le verrais… Son regard est devenu perpétuellement noir, il est méchant, je n'ai plus le droit de prononcer le nom de Lizzie. Il a renié sa propre sœur, vous imaginez ? Il a jeté toutes ses photos, c'est comme si elle n'existait plus ! Eux qui étaient pourtant si proches… Je crois que des fois il a peur de me faire du mal et de me voir partir, reprit-elle quelques instants plus tard. Alors il sort. J'ai voulu les réunir, aujourd'hui, vous savez. J'ai cherché pendant des jours une idée incroyable. Incroyablement miraculeuse, oui. Je ne sais même pas où est Lizzie, et je connais Lukas…

_Ouais, ça s'rait parti en couille.

_C'est ton cousin, Timo. Parle-lui.

_Pour lui dire quoi ? Dès que je lui parlerai de sa sœur, il se braquera et s'en ira, tu l'sais aussi bien que moi.

Sasha soupira et regarda sa tasse de café refroidir lentement.

_J'aimerais tellement que tout redevienne comme avant…

_On le voudrait tous, Sasha.

Elle leva un regard larmoyant vers Frank. Elle n'osait imaginer ce qu'il ressentait. Elle voyait déjà avec Lukas. Elle savait qu'elle ne voudrait connaître ça pour rien au monde. Perdre Lizzie lui avait suffisamment fait de mal comme ça.

_J'ai jamais compris ce qui lui avait pris de partir comme ça… Elle tenait tellement à vous, à nous. Je l'ai maintes fois mise en garde. Elle n'avait jamais voulu m'écouter.

_C'est Lizzie, soupira tristement Timo. Elle n'écoute personne.

_Sauf Linke, objecta Frank. Et encore. C'est fou comme il la changeait. A son contact, elle devenait plus douce, plus sensible, plus réfléchie.

_Alors pourquoi est-elle partie ?... insista désespérément Sasha.

_Des fois tu fais des choses que tu te sens obligé de faire. Des fois tu tends tellement vers quelque chose que tu délaisses le reste, même si au final tu le regrettes. Des fois tu t'acharnes tellement que tu en deviens aveugle. Des fois tu crois tellement en ton but que tu penses faire le bon choix. C'est à ce moment que tout te retombe sur la gueule et que tu te rends compte de la vérité, expliqua mystérieusement le MC en gardant les yeux baissés. Et souvent, la douleur te tue…


	36. Pray Maïelle

« _Looking at the stars_  
_Hoping you could escape_  
_Dreaming of something else_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

24 mars 2008

Elle souffla, un air triste gravé sur le visage. Elle était fatiguée. Fatiguée de toutes ces déceptions, fatiguée de toutes ces désillusions, fatiguée de faire semblant. Elle aimerait tellement tout laisser tomber et s'enfermer dans son monde pour toujours. Pourtant elle savait qu'elle ne pourra jamais accéder à cette paix intérieure, ce bonheur utopique que chaque homme recherchait désespérément.

Avec un soupir douloureux, elle posa sa lourde valise devant sa porte d'entrée. Elle détestait trimbaler ses affaires d'un endroit à l'autre. Mais ce choix s'était imposé comme une évidence. Elle n'aurait pu rester chez elle. Ses souvenirs étaient trop forts, et elle beaucoup trop faible pour les affronter aussi vaillamment. Encore aujourd'hui elle hésitait, mais elle ne pourra pas fuir infiniment. Même si elle le voudrait bien.

Dénuée d'entrain, elle farfouilla dans sa poche et en sortit sa clé. Mais en entendant des voix, elle sut que ce n'était pas utile. Ses mains se mirent à trembler, ses yeux s'embuèrent elle n'était pas prête. Elle ne pouvait pas passer cette porte et les regarder comme si de rien n'était, leur montrer une force qu'elle ne possédait pas et qu'elle n'avait jamais possédé. Elle ne pouvait plus _faire semblant_. Elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée de toutes ces cachoteries, de tous ces secrets, de tous ces mensonges. Son costume ne lui seyait plus. Elle voulait juste s'enfermer et pleurer. Se plaindre de son sort tel qu'elle savait si bien le faire. Déprimer sur la médiocrité de la vie et la misère du monde. Elle en avait marre de toutes ces promesses, de toutes ces couleurs chatoyantes qu'on lui offrait mais qui n'étaient composées que de vent. Elle était anéantie par le monde. Elle avait beau regarder la pureté des étoiles, ces dernières ne suffisaient plus à la faire rêver.

Mais comme à chaque passage à vide, elle ferma les yeux, déblaya les pensées nocives de son esprit, et inspira profondément, surmontant son aboulie. Et comme à chaque fois, elle allait supporter sans rechigner, et pleurer en silence dans la solitude de ses draps. Sans que personne ne le sût.

Elle attrapa la hanse de son sac et, résolument, poussa la porte. Mais à chaque pas qui l'approchait d'eux, sa détermination s'effritait peu à peu pour laisser place à une hésitation profonde. Elle s'arrêta juste avant qu'ils ne la vissent, se faisant la plus discrète possible. Il fallait d'abord qu'elle se réhabituât à eux. Depuis une semaine qu'elle ne les avait pas vus, son imagination avait eu le temps de bouillonner, lui rappelant de mauvais souvenirs, comme cet épisode horrible pendant lequel Jan et David l'avait lapidée à coup de mots. Elle n'avait contacté aucun d'entre eux, souhaitant s'éloigner et s'isoler entièrement. C'était lui qui l'avait retrouvée.

Un jour qu'elle était roulée en boule dans son lit, on avait frappé à la porte de sa chambre. S'attendant à voir entrer l'un de ses parents, elle s'était vivement redressée et avait frotté son visage pour enlever toutes traces de mal-être. Mais ce n'avait été que Jina. Jina précédant Linke. Elle avait été surprise de sa présence, apeurée même. Mais il avait su la rassurer. Evitant soigneusement de la toucher, il lui avait simplement parlé, douce présence compatissante et nécessaire, lui expliquant qu'il avait deviné où elle se terrait et que les annuaires téléphoniques étaient l'une des plus belles inventions. Il lui avait donné son premier sourire. Lentement, il l'avait aidée à remonter la pente, lui rendant la pareille, le cœur déchiré par son état. Ils étaient là l'un pour l'autre depuis le début, alors même qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Ils avaient su dès le premier instant qu'ils pouvaient compter sur l'autre. Leurs parcours étaient similaires sur beaucoup de points, c'était pourquoi ils profitaient autant de leur ressemblance. L'un sans l'autre ils étaient vulnérables, alors qu'ensemble, ils constituaient une force imparable.

Silencieusement, elle les observa. Tatiana reposait entre les bras de Frank Natasha était assise près de la fenêtre, sur un des tabourets de la cuisine Timo faisait craquer ses doigts tandis que David lui murmurait quelques mots à l'oreille et que Frank évitait soigneusement de le regarder, s'absorbant dans la contemplation des mains de Tatiana Juri buvait une gorgée de bière, trinquant avec Jan en l'honneur de « la boisson la plus génialissime de tous les temps ». Elle eut un soupçon de sourire devant leur bêtise, satisfaite de voir qu'eux au moins restaient simples, esquivant méticuleusement tous les plans mesquins que les embûches de la vie dressaient sur leur chemin. Ce qui n'était pas le cas de tout le monde.

Elle se douta que quelque chose clochait. Sans crier garde, un nouvel abattement se posa avec brusquerie sur ses frêles épaules. Elle en avait assez de devoir jouer les super héros pour les autres. Elle voulait pour une fois dans sa vie s'occuper d'elle et d'elle seule, laisser les autres se débrouiller sans son aide, goûter à cet égoïsme dont les gens usaient chaque jour sans aucune parcimonie. Ils n'avaient pas besoin d'elle pour vivre, ils étaient encore debout malgré son absence. Alors elle avait beau voir nombre de tensions, elle se promit de n'y plus fourrer son nez même pour ses amis.

Ce fut à ce moment que ses yeux accrochèrent l'air sombre de Linke. Il allait mal parce qu'elle n'était pas bien, elle-même connaissait cette réciprocité inexplicable. Sentant qu'on le regardait, il releva la tête et plongea dans son regard. Ils se fixèrent pendant de longues secondes durant lesquelles un sourire naquit sur les lèvres du jeune homme et une étincelle s'alluma dans les yeux de la jeune femme. Il lui fit un signe et, rassurée, elle s'avança, s'offrant à la vue des autres.

_Rabbit ! s'exclama Jan en manquant de s'étouffer avec sa bière sous le coup de la surprise.

_Bonsoir, murmura-t-elle timidement.

_Ca fait plaisir de te voir, sourit Juri.

_Pareil.

Linke se leva et lui céda sa place, lui permettant ainsi de s'asseoir et de calmer les entrechoquements de ses genoux. Le bassiste se posa ensuite sur l'accoudoir, respectant une certaine distance de sécurité entre Rabbit et lui, prévenant ainsi un quelconque touché. Elle leva la tête vers lui et ses yeux le remercièrent elle ne le craignait pas. Il était le seul homme avec son père qui avait échappé de justesse à son dégoût, ou qui avait su négocier pour s'en dépêtrer.

_Ca va ? demanda David en voyant son air pâle.

_Et vous ? esquiva-t-elle savamment. Je suis désolée, j'aurais du vous dire que j'partais…

_Ne t'en fais pas, répondit Juri. On comprend.

_Et… où étais-tu ? risqua Frank alors que Tatiana lui donnait un coup de coude, sourcils froncés devant son sans-gêne et son manque de tact.

_Chez mes parents. Allez les garçons, ne vous inquiétez pas, reprit-elle quelques minutes plus tard afin de casser le silence gênant et gêné qui s'était installé. Tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Candide a réussi à cultiver son jardin.

_Hein ? grimaça Jan. Nan mais si tu t'mets à nous parler à la Voltaire, ça va pas l'faire. Il m'a traumatisé son bouquin.

_Oh, pauv' chou, se moqua David.

_Parce que tu sais lire ? s'étonna faussement Juri.

_Merde, répliqua Jan en les foudroyant du regard.

Rabbit le regarda sans un mot. Il lui sourit et lui fit un clin d'œil. Il était sa bonne humeur. Elle se rendit compte à quel point ils lui avaient manqué. Chacun avait un petit quelque chose qui faisait qu'ils s'étaient gravés dans sa mémoire. Ainsi que dans son cœur. Et concernant Jan, c'était sa gaminerie qu'elle n'oublierait jamais. Lui aussi lui ressemblait sur beaucoup de points, mais cette ressemblance était plus visible quand elle était de bonne humeur.

Doucement, son regard glissa au sol. Elle ne pouvait pas être joyeuse. Pas en voyant où il était assis et en revivant ce qui avait failli se passer sur ce canapé. Rabbit ferma les yeux. Il lui était dur de ne pas penser à ce fameux soir. Et si Jan n'était pas venu, que serait-elle devenue ? Cette question la hantait, nocive et insupportable. Elle n'aurait pas pu accepter d'avoir été souillée. Mais il était venu. Il avait été là pour elle, comme il l'avait promis, comme elle l'avait espéré.

Elle savait qu'il s'en voulait, elle arrivait à déchiffrer son regard et parvenait à lire en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il s'en voulait de ne pas être arrivé plus tôt. Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'était qu'il était arrivé juste à temps. Il l'avait sauvée. C'était son ange gardien. Elle avait de la chance de l'avoir, de tous les avoir. Malgré leurs défauts et leurs sautes d'humeur, c'étaient des mecs en or, Rabbit en avait conscience.

Et elle savait aussi qu'elle aurait du les écouter. Ce n'était pas de la jalousie, comme elle l'avait puérilement prétendu, c'était une mise en garde cachant une inquiétude justifiée. Ils avaient essayé de la prévenir contre Matthias, ils lui avaient dit de se méfier, elle aurait du être alertée par leur crainte, mais elle était têtue et n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête. Elle en subissait aujourd'hui les conséquences. Elle avait cru dur comme fer en son innocence et en son honnêteté. Elle s'était fait avoir une fois de plus. C'était un infernal cercle vicieux dont elle ne trouvait pas la sortie car cette dernière était inexistante. La seule issue possible qu'elle entrevoyait se constituait d'un immense trou noir…

_On t'a pas diiiit ! frétilla soudain David en la sortant involontairement de ses sombres pensées. On est allés voir maitre Fuchschlau !

Rabbit releva la tête et attendit la suite patiemment. Elle savait déjà de quoi il s'agissait, Linke lui en avait parlé. Mais elle ne voulait pas que les garçons sussent que le bassiste était venu la voir. Elle ne voulait pas attiser les jalousies, il y avait déjà bien assez de tensions comme ça pour ne pas en rajouter. Ils étaient tous sur les nerfs, et ce procès ne les aidaient en aucune façon.

_Le procès est en bonne voie ! On a rendez-vous avec le juge dans un mois. Höfler et Titenkov seront là aussi. Pour une confrontation, ajouta-t-il, le ton de plus en plus sombre au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait.

_Vous avez intérêt à rester calmes en leur présence, conseilla Rabbit, connaissant le tempérament des garçons concernant ce sujet délicat.

_Parle pour toi, maugréa Timo.

_Même si vous avez les crocs, vous ne devez provoquer sous aucun prétexte une quelconque rixe. C'est pour vous, les mecs. Ca ira en leur faveur sinon, et tout le monde sait bien qu'ils ne le méritent pas. Vous ne devez montrer aucun sentiment devant eux.

_Ouais… Ca risque d'être chaud, prédit Juri.

_On sera pas loin, déclara Tatiana.

Frank la serra contre lui sans un mot, la tête contre son épaule, les yeux fermés, emplissant ses poumons de sa bonne odeur vanillée.

Elles avaient de la chance de les avoir, mais ce qu'elles ne savaient pas, c'était qu'ils pensaient la même chose.

[ … ]

27 mars 2008

Natasha n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Même Nora Roberts ne pouvait apaiser ses pensées. Les mots dansaient devant ses yeux, l'empêchant de se focaliser sur l'un d'eux. Elle se releva et marcha de long en large, faisant les cent pas dans l'appartement. Rabbit ne rentrerait pas avant deux bonnes heures, elle finissait les cours tard le jeudi – comme à peu près tous les jours. Le droit était l'une des filières les plus prenantes avec la médecine.

A des moments, Natasha admirait son courage et sa force de volonté. Quoiqu'il se passât, elle ne dérivait sous aucun prétexte et suivait avec acharnement le but qu'elle s'était fixée. A d'autres moments, la brune préférait sa petite vie pépère qui leur permettait de vivre et de payer le loyer.

Elle soupira. A cet instant, elle se fichait totalement de son appartement. Elle était énervée et avait de plus en plus envie de prendre une décision radicale. Mais un petit quelque chose l'en empêchait. Elle s'arrêta puis repartit de plus belle. Elle avait essayé, elle savait qu'elle avait fait son possible pour que ça marchât, mais elle n'y arrivait pas. Timo et elle, c'était voué à l'échec. Elle l'avait su dès le début mais ne s'en était encore jamais rendu compte. Elle avait souhaité essayer parce que c'était ce que lui voulait. Sauf que depuis le début ce n'était qu'un pitoyable fiasco. Elle avait voulu sauver les apparences mais y arrivait de moins en moins.

S'avouer cette vérité était comme une claque qu'elle prenait en pleine figure. Ils étaient trop différents, ils ne voulaient pas la même chose et avaient des buts contradictoires. Leur relation tournait en rond et ne rimait à rien. Elle n'était pas faite pour vivre en couple. Lui voulait plutôt se poser et trouver une fille idéale qui le comprendrait, le soutiendrait et l'aimerait. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Elle n'était pas cette fille. Elle avait besoin de sa liberté. Elle était frivole, elle ne pouvait pas couper les ponts avec son ancienne vie et sa nature propre. Elle avait besoin de papillonner pour se sentir vivre. Ce qu'elle avait pris pour de l'amour envers le MC n'avait été qu'un fort attachement, plus lié au sexe qu'à autre chose.

Elle n'était pas méchante, elle ne voulait pas le faire souffrir. Elle ne lui avait rien promis, cependant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. D'extérieur elle apparaissait comme une « salope », mais elle était tout autre. Son passé l'avait forgé comme chaque personne, et l'avait incitée à se montrer sous un jour qui ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Les gens ne la connaissaient pas, ils ne savaient rien d'elle, mais comme une évidence, ils se permettaient de la juger. Elle n'en avait cure, elle était bien au dessus de tout ceci. Elle connaissait sa propre valeur et savait que ses amies aussi en avaient conscience. Ne restait plus qu'à savoir ce que Rabbit et Tatiana penseraient concernant le sujet « Timo ».

Natasha s'arrêta une nouvelle fois et soupira en se passant les mains dans les cheveux. Si le vacarme dans sa tête ne s'arrêtait pas, elle finirait par avoir une migraine. Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à reprendre son livre, voulant à tout prix se changer les idées, le téléphone sonna. Elle le fixa puis décida de décrocher, peut-être que l'interlocuteur la distraira.

_Mademoiselle Debora Krafterein ?

_Non, je suis sa colocataire, Natasha Ägläya, peut-être puis-je prendre un message ?

_Ici le commissariat d'Hamburg. Nous souhaitions prévenir votre amie que monsieur Klaus Gewaltmann a été arrêté.

_Monsieur qui ?

_Klaus Gewaltmann. Il se faisait passer pour un certain Matthias Lügel, qui avait été arrêté pour trafic de drogue l'année dernière. Votre amie l'avait fait sortir de prison. Il était bel et bien innocent pour ce crime mais n'en compte pas moins d'autres beaucoup plus graves à son actif. Sous son vrai nom, son casier est très chargé : il a reçu de nombreuses plaintes pour coups et blessures aggravés, tentatives de viol, et a été jugé pour harcèlement. Malheureusement, il n'a jamais été arrêté pour aucun de ces motifs. Cependant, grâce à la plainte de mademoiselle Krafterein, le tribunal remédiera à cela.

Merci Jan, pensa Natasha en fermant les yeux, laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement. Grâce au DJ, Rabbit avait porté plainte pour agression et tentative de viol. Et d'après ce que le policier venait de lui annoncer, c'était le terrain de prédilection de ce dénommé Klaus. Natasha se passa la main sur le visage. Elle revoyait encore Jan supplier Rabbit de l'écouter. Et à force de persévérance, il était parvenu à lui faire entendre raison, usant d'arguments irréfutables, et tirant profit des études de droit de la jeune femme ainsi que de sa soif de justice.

Même si Rabbit voulait se débarrasser au plus vite de ce mauvais souvenir, elle se devait d'agir en premier et de faire son devoir. Sa conscience morale le lui imposait. Matthias ne devait plus jamais recommencer. Il fallait que quelqu'un l'arrêtât. Alors elle avait porté plainte, ne voyant un salut qu'en la police, bien que cette dernière ne fut pas aussi compétente que ce qu'elle aurait souhaité. Le seul regret que l'étudiante avait était de savoir que, certes Matthias allait être mis en prison, mais qu'il serait relâché bien trop tôt…

_Aura-t-elle besoin de témoigner ou quelque chose dans ce genre ? demanda Natasha.

_Seulement si c'est absolument nécessaire, ce qui n'est pas le cas pour le moment. Il y a déjà un grand nombre de victimes qui ne rêvent que d'une chose : voir cet homme derrière les barreaux. Mademoiselle Krafterein peut dormir sur ses deux oreilles. Si tout se passe bien, elle n'aura plus à entendre parler de lui.

[ … ]

1er avril 2008

_Si tout marche comme sur des roulettes, le studio sera libre pour le mois de novembre. D'ici-là vous avez le temps d'écrire et de composer. Même si j'imagine que vous avez déjà certaines chansons sous la main.

_On ne s'arrête jamais, Herr Wende, répliqua sèchement Timo, courroucé. Nous ne sommes pas le genre de musiciens qui n'écrivent que pour le succès, afin de plaire et de faire un tube. Nous ne sommes pas non plus le genre à jouer les compos d'un autre. Alors oui, nous en avons en stock, et oui, nous composons toujours. L'inspiration vient à n'importe quel moment. On ne la commande pas, c'est elle qui nous dirige.

_J'en suis bien conscient. Excusez-moi de vous avoir froissés, ce n'était pas mon but. Je sais quel genre de musiciens vous êtes. Vous êtes de bons musiciens, très talentueux même. C'est pour ça que je suis là. Je sais que vous m'avez choisi, si j'puis dire, selon des critères très précis – et je suis flatté d'y répondre plus ou moins bien - je comprends aussi le fait que vous soyez autant vigilants, voire même agressifs, mais vous pouvez me croire, les poignards dans le dos, je suis plus du genre à les recevoir qu'à les envoyer. Nous voilà donc avec un point en commun. Alors si vous envisagez sérieusement de travailler avec moi, appelez-moi Alex.

Les garçons se regardèrent, cherchant un soutien dans les yeux des uns et des autres, une lueur qui leur signifierait qu'ils étaient d'accord et qu'ils pouvaient essayer. Ils étaient tous sur leurs gardes, ils ne voulaient pas se faire avoir une fois de plus. Cet Alex Wende semblait correct. Il acceptait d'être coproducteur, ils pourront diriger le navire tous ensemble. Ils avaient déjà entièrement confiance en la capacité de David, ils savaient que ce dernier ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les doigts dans la cabine de commande. Peut-être que cette fois-ci ils avaient trouvé un homme compétent. Peut-être que cette fois tout se passera bien.

Même si, malgré tout, Timo ne pouvait s'empêcher de douter. Seraient-ils enfin tombés sur la perle rare ? Celle qui leur indiquerait que tout était vraiment fini, qui leur assurerait qu'il n'y aurait plus de plans foireux, plus de producteurs véreux, la liberté et rien qu'elle ? Non, le MC ne pouvait toujours pas y croire. Ils étaient passés par tellement de choses que d'un coup, ça lui semblait trop facile. Il n'aimait pas ça. Au fond de lui, il restait cette petite touche d'incertitude et de méfiance. Il était le moins enclin de tous à repartir à l'assaut avec un inconnu. Il avait été trop désillusionné, blessé et marqué par Titenkov et encore plus par Höfler. Il ne voulait pas que ça devînt un cercle vicieux. Il ne le supporterait pas.

Pourtant, ils savaient qu'Alex Wende était quelqu'un de bien. Ils s'étaient méticuleusement renseignés à son sujet, avaient consulté ses contrats antécédents, et avaient constaté avec satisfaction qu'il avait tenu parole à chaque fois. Alors pourquoi douter ? Ils avaient perdu trop de confiance à cause de leurs anciens producteurs, ils ne pouvaient pas la réaccorder de cette manière. Le doute restait encore et toujours présent. L'absolue certitude n'existait pas.

Bien que David vît la méfiance de son meilleur ami, il remarqua aussi l'accord dans les yeux des autres membres du groupe. Connaissant le manque de confiance de Timo, il opta pour l'acquiescement il s'occuperait de rassurer le MC plus tard. Le moment n'était pas aux sentiments, mais aux actions. Alors avec résolution, il attrapa la feuille posée sur la table et se tourna vers Alex Wende.

_Bien, pour novembre c'est bon alors… Alex ?

_Il devrait pas y avoir de problèmes ! sourit ce dernier devant l'accord tacite du guitariste.

_Il nous faudrait de la scène… fit alors rêveusement Juri.

_Justement, j'ai entendu parler d'un festival à la fois du mois…

Tous se pêchèrent alors avec un vif intérêt vers Alex sauf Timo. Ce dernier se laissait entrainer par les méandres de ses pensées. Il redescendit sur terre lorsque son portable sonna. Il s'excusa et le sortit de sa poche. Mais en lisant le nom de son interlocuteur, son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et son pouls s'accéléra.

_Timo ? l'interpella Linke en fronçant les sourcils, soucieux de le voir soudain si immobile.

Le MC releva la tête et planta son regard dans celui du bassiste.

_C'est Lizzie.


	37. 21 Guns Green Day

« _Does the pain weigh out the pride ? _  
_And you look for a place to hide _  
_Did someone break your heart inside ?_  
_You're in ruins_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

3 avril 2008

_WAZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !

_KAWOUNGAAAAAAAAAAAA !

_AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH !

Linke explosa de rire en voyant les mines décomposées de Jan et Frank et l'air satisfait de Juri. Le DJ et le chanteur s'amusaient à grand coups de moulinets. Utilisant leurs pinceaux comme sabre laser, ils faisaient un remake de Star Wars, en y ajoutant de nombreuses touches personnelles. Juri, excédé, avait décidé d'intervenir avant que Jan ne prononçât la plus célèbre phrase de la saga. Le batteur n'aurait pas supporté d'entendre que le cadet pût être le père de Frank, c'en aurait été trop pour ses pauvres nerfs, déjà mis à rude épreuve à cause de tout leur raffut.

Habillés de combinaisons de peinture, ils avaient plus l'air de revenir d'un voyage sur la lune que de Jedi ou de Sith. Voyant alors l'occasion parfaite de leur lancer une petite vanne, Linke n'hésita pas plus longtemps et, fidèle à son vrai caractère, en profita pour parler des petits bonhommes verts. Rabbit l'avait contaminé avec sa folie. Petit à petit il se dotait de nouveau de ses manies abracadabrantes et ses mimiques réinvestissaient son visage comme si elles ne l'avaient jamais quitté. Les garçons faisaient preuve d'une bonne humeur agréable à voir et qui s'annonçait contagieuse.

_Tu veux jouer à ça, hein ? lui demanda Jan en s'approchant dangereusement, un rouleau de peinture dégoulinant de jaune orangé à la main.

Linke déglutit difficilement. Il n'avait pas géré sur ce coup-là, il était le seul à ne pas être affublé d'un costume ridicule qui aurait bien pu lui sauver la vie, ainsi qu'à ses chers vêtements. Il se doutait bien que repeindre le salon était une mauvaise idée. Il avait beau avoir protesté, les garçons n'en avaient eu cure et, prétextant le bien-être du groupe, ils avaient décidé coûte que coûte qu'il fallait donner un nouvel aspect aux murs de cette pièce – « c'est vitaaaaaaaaaaal ! Tu comprends paaaaaaaaas ! Si on la r'peint pas, je mouuuuuuuuuure ! » s'était exclamé Jan en s'agrippant théâtralement au col de Linke, les yeux exorbités, l'écume aux lèvres. Le bassiste, apeuré, n'avait pu qu'acquiescer.

_Jan, voyons, sois raisonnable, ne gâche pas notre mariage pour si peu…

_Mariage ? Depuis quand t'es Angelina Jolie ?

_Et toi Brad Pitt ! répliqua Linke en explosant de rire.

_Tiens donc, tu convoites la même star que Timo, attention, il s'rait cap de t'faire bouffer d'l'ail, se moqua David.

_C'est toi qu'a une haleine de chacal ! se renfrogna Jan. Hey d'ailleurs ! Il s'fait pas chier, lui ! On s'tape la peinture et monsieur se la coule douce ! Ca va pas s'passer comme ça ! Il est où, l'aut' Clodo ?

Les garçons échangèrent un regard étonné. Jan avait mis le doigt sur un bon point. Personne ne savait où était le MC puisque personne ne l'avait vu depuis ce matin.

_P't-être les E.T, suggéra Linke en haussant les épaules.

Jan sourit sadiquement et profita du moment de flottement pour se venger et peindre le bras du bassiste.

_Oups, j'ai glissé, chef, fit-il angéliquement.

Mais devant le regard de serial killer de son ami, ce fut à son tour de déglutir difficilement et il cavala vers la sortie, un bassiste en rage sur les talons.

[ … ]

Retenant un grognement de mécontentement, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, se demandant qui pouvait bien la déranger à six heures du soir, alors qu'elle n'avait prévenu personne de son retour. Personne du moins qui fût susceptible de se pointer chez elle un jeudi soir, jour de semaine, alors que le lendemain les gens étaient censés travailler.

Les sourcils froncés, elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et regarda à travers le judas. Elle retint un hoquet de surprise et écarquilla les yeux en voyant Timo. Sans réfléchir, elle ouvrit la porte à la volée et lui sauta au cou. Il rit et la serra contre lui, content. Un mois qu'il n'avait aucune nouvelle. Un mois qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Un mois qu'il se demandait si elle s'en sortait. Un mois qu'il cachait la vérité.

_Et bien dis donc, je m'attendais à un tout autre accueil. Mais je dois bien avouer que je préfère celui-là.

_La ferme.

_Ah, là, c'est déjà mieux, j'te reconnais plus, rigola-t-il.

Elle le lâcha et lui tira la langue puérilement avant de tourner les talons, brusque changement. Mais depuis quelques temps, la jeune femme devait bien avouer qu'elle avait des sautes d'humeur – parfois même violentes. Devenue extrêmement lunatique, elle faisait de son mieux pour se calmer en prévision de ce jour. Même si c'était dur elle connaissait parfaitement la – ou les – cause de son état.

_T'as l'intention de crécher sur le pas de la porte, cousin ? lui demanda-t-elle en voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas d'un pouce.

Ses petites piques lui avaient manqué. Elle allait pouvoir grandement pimenter sa vie – bien qu'il eût largement pu se passer de tous les problèmes greffés au facteur Lizzie. Il n'avait pas trop osé lui demander comment s'était passé son « séjour ». Il avait peur qu'elle se braquât trop brusquement et lui fermât la voie à toutes discussions, réduisant ses tentatives d'approches à néant. Et elle en était plus que capable. Il se demandait déjà quelles seraient les conséquences de cette visite et comment ça se terminerait. Timo savait juste que, si Lizzie était sortie, c'était que les médecins l'avaient autorisé – ou en tout cas l'espérait-il… Il connaissait le tempérament de sa cousine et savait qu'elle n'aimait pas les hôpitaux, tout comme lui. Et il savait d'autant plus pourquoi.

_Non, t'inquiète, répondit-il. J'me demandais si c'était une illusion températurale ou s'il faisait vraiment froid chez toi ?

_Il caille.

_Oh, problème résolu, je n'suis pas fou. T'as pas d'chauffage ou quoi ?

_Pour quoi faire ?

_Bah… Se chauffer, nan ? C'est pas parce qu'on est déjà en avril qu'il caille pas dehors ! Et tu connais le dicton : « en avril, ne te découvre pas d'un fil », répéta-t-il de façon enfantine en mimant sa mère. Pis les glaçons, c'est pas cool. Et le bleu te va pas, cousine.

_Tsss… Tu t'y habitueras.

Suspicieux, Timo fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien de plus concernant ce sujet. Ca ne le regardait peut-être pas, et il savait que si Lizzie avait quelque chose à dire, elle le lui dirait. Sans le vouloir, il avait pris la place habituellement réservée à Lukas. Ou à Frank.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il constata l'état rustique des lieux. Deux chaises bancales, une table minuscule, un plafond moisi, un papier peint dégoulinant de graisse, une espèce de cuisinière datant de l'an préhistorique et qui ne devait plus marcher depuis quelques temps déjà, tout sentait la précarité. Mais Timo ne fit aucune remarque non plus. Il savait à quel point la vie pouvait être dure et injuste envers certaines personnes. Sauf que savoir que sa propre cousine était dans le lot lui serra un peu plus le cœur. Il aimerait faire quelque chose pour l'aider, bien qu'il sût d'avance qu'elle n'acceptera jamais rien de la part des autres.

Lizzie était têtue. Jamais fière de son travail, elle se cherchait constamment un but, une raison pour continuer à avancer. Refusant catégoriquement le secours des autres, elle préférait vivre dans la misère plutôt que tendre la main. Sa fierté débordait de toute part et empiétait même sur sa vitalité. Timo aussi était fier, mais à ce point, il n'aurait jamais cru ça possible. Il soupira et sourit à sa cousine. Malgré le nombre incalculables de ses défauts et le fait qu'il eut envie de lui mettre des gifles pour la remettre en place, c'était sa cousine, elle faisait partie de sa famille et il l'adorait. Les propos qu'il lui avait tenu il y a deux ans à Noël étaient toujours d'actualité : « A mes yeux, c'qui m'importe c'est toi et seulement toi. Avec ma mère et ma sœur, t'es la plus importante, tu sais. » Mais ça, Lizzie ne le savait pas, et le comprenait encore moins.

_Ca fait plaisir de te voir.

_Ouais.

_J'vois que les compliments t'écorchent toujours autant la voix, répliqua-t-il, blasé.

_Ouais, sourit-elle légèrement, taquine. Les autres savent que…

_T'étais dans un centre ? Non.

_Nan. Que t'es là.

_Oh… Non plus.

_C'est cool de leur avoir rien dit.

_De rien. J'suis parti sur un coup de tête. J'voulais te voir. Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis qu'tu m'as appelé. J'savais que si j'leur disais que je venais ici, ils auraient tous voulu me suivre, et t'aurais été mal à l'aise de nous revoir tous d'un coup, aussi spontanément.

_Clair. Surtout qu'j'ai pas eu l'temps d'faire mon ménage, c'est balo.

Timo sourit devant son trait d'humour mal placé.

_Tu leur as dit quoi pour justifier mon absence ? reprit Lizzie quelques secondes plus tard.

_Que tu t'étais convertie au nomadisme et qu'un cirque t'avait recueilli comme femme à barbe.

_Heeeeeeeey !

_Jan y a cru pour la barbe.

_Enculés, bouda-t-elle faussement.

_Frank a essayé maintes fois de me faire boire du vérita-sérum mais il a pas réussi, et j'ai esquivé tous ses regards meurtriers, j'suis trop fort, se vanta-t-il avec humour.

_Il… Il m'en veut ?...

_Il m'en veut. Parce que je ne leur ai rien dit. Pour toi.

Lizzie baissa la tête sans un mot. Timo venait involontairement de lui porter un coup. Il s'était mis ses amis à dos pour elle, qui ne le méritait pas. Tout au long de son sevrage forcé, elle avait eu le temps de réfléchir, entre deux combats acharnés pour se départir de sa mortelle dépendance. Elle avait ouvert les yeux sur certains points, compris certaines choses, et s'en était avoué d'autres. Chacune de ces vérités lui avaient fait l'effet d'une gifle, mais peut-être était-ce ce qu'il lui fallait.

Seule une chose n'avait pas changé en elle, au contraire : sa culpabilité. Cette dernière s'était même amplifiée au fur et à mesure et se trouvait liée par d'innombrables remords. Alors le fait de savoir que Timo faisait encore quelque chose pour elle l'ébranlait au plus haut point. Elle ne comprenait pas son attitude. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi il agissait de la sorte. Elle ne comprenait pas que tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, toutes les tempêtes qu'ils avaient traversées les avaient endurcis et soudés. Elle ne pouvait s'imaginer que quelqu'un tînt à elle alors que ses propres parents l'avaient reniée. Elle ne pouvait concevoir le fait qu'avec tout ce qu'elle avait fait, quelqu'un put encore l'aimer. Elle était persuadée qu'elle n'était pas quelqu'un de bien, et que ce constat était irrémédiable.

En voyant son malaise, Timo voulut lui relever le menton mais elle esquiva son geste. Elle ne voulait pas avoir sa pitié en plus, elle ne le supporterait pas, le prendrait mal, et risquerait de faire un geste ou dire un mot qu'elle regretterait. Elle avait assez fait d'erreurs.

_T'aurais pas du, Timo. T'avais pas à te mouiller pour moi.

_T'es ma cousine, Lizzie. Et la famille, c'est sacré, l'aurais-tu oublié ?

_J'suis plus ta cousine, Timo… J'suis plus rien. J'suis plus qu'une merde.

_Li-…

_Si, c'est vrai, l'interrompit-elle, anticipant son geste. Ch'uis qu'une merde alcoolique qu'a gâché sa vie à courir après un rêve inatteignable, qu'a abandonné famille et amis, qu'a déçu tout ses proches. Ch'uis qu'une merde qu'a jamais rien réussi, qui croyait avoir le monde à ses pieds mais qui s'est fait baiser la gueule. Ch'uis qu'une merde qui arrivera à rien, qui vit dans un appart miteux. Une merde tellement minable qu'elle peut à peine payer l'loyer et qui pour le faire doit couper le chauffage si elle veut bouffer – ce que je ne fais pas. Une merde qui existe même plus, ni pour l'état, ni pour personne. J'ai tout gâché, Timo. Absolument tout. Ch'uis devenue quelqu'un que… J'arrive même pas à décrire ce que je suis. J'me déteste, lâcha-t-elle avec un froid détachement qui procura des frissons dans le dos du jeune homme.

Timo ouvrit la bouche pour la contredire, lui prouver que ce n'était pas vrai, mais aucun son ne sortit, il ne sut trouver les mots. Son désespoir l'ébranla et il vit qu'elle croyait dur comme fer à ses propos. Elle ne semblait pas touchée par l'atrocité de ses paroles, bien que ses yeux lui prouvassent qu'elle était sûre de dire la vérité. C'était une contradiction qui le mettait mal à l'aise et l'empêchait de détourner son regard. Il la dévisagea, espérant la voir changer d'avis. Il regrettait souvent qu'elle ne se montrât jamais sous son vrai jour, mais il était encore plus horrible de constater qu'elle travestissait la réalité et changeait son masque en un tel mensonge. Il devait agir, lui prouver la fausseté et même la débilité de cette pernicieuse conviction. Elle était tout sauf un monstre. Un monstre n'aurait déjà jamais avoué en être un.

_Reviens à Hambourg, lâcha-t-il finalement comme toute réponse.

Puisque les paroles ne serviraient à rien et qu'elle ne les croirait pas, il se devait d'utiliser les grands moyens. Il était hors de question qu'il la laissât tomber.

_Quoi ?

_Prends un nouveau départ, Lizzie. Si tu veux changer, tu ne dois pas rester ici. A Hambourg, tu es quelqu'un, pas pour une ou deux personnes, pour tout le monde. Tu y as un nom, une vie, un passé. Laisse-moi t'aider. Je peux te trouver un appart. Tu reprendras tout depuis le début. Là-bas, tu as tes habitudes, des habitudes saines.

_J'peux pas.

_Si tu peux. Pourquoi tu pourrais pas ? Qu'est ce qui t'en empêche ?

_Tout. Tout m'en empêche ! Putain Timo mais réfléchis ! J'peux pas revenir comme une fleur. Y a les mecs que j'ai lâché, mon frère que j'ai abandonné, mes amis que j'ai déçu, Antonio qui doit croire que… Je peux pas, Timo. J'aurais jamais le courage de tous les affronter.

« Mes parents m'ont cherchée quand j'ai quitté Munich. Quand ils ont su que j'étais à Berlin et que je trainais avec … des gens pas cool, ça a été le pompom sur la Garonne. Ils m'ont coupé les vivres et m'ont carrément renié. J'crois qu'ils ont bien fait, tu sais. Quand ils appelaient, j'répondais pas. Quand mon père passait par là, j'faisais toujours en sorte d'être de l'autre côté de la ville. J'ai trahi, j'ai menti, j'ai volé, j'ai même failli tuer. Ch'uis pas quelqu'un de bien. Tu crois que je peux revenir comme ça, aussi impunément ? Croiser mes anciens potes qui me cracheraient limite à la gueule ? Revoir ma mère qui changerait de trottoir, ma propre mère qui m'éviterait comme la peste ? Non. C'est pas possible.

_Lizzie, on sera là, nous. Tu t'en fous des autres, tu…

_Non, Timo. Justement, je m'en fous pas. A un moment, tu peux plus t'en foutre. C'est le regard des autres qui te pousse à aller dans telle ou telle direction. Personne peut se vanter d'en avoir rien à foutre. Un jour ou l'autre il te rattrape et t'hurle à la gueule ce putain de reflet que tu renvoies. J'reviendrais pas, pour vous. J'veux pas que vous m'ayez sur le dos. Vous devez vous concentrer sur votre procès et votre carrière. C'est le plus important. T'as déjà fait trop de sacrifices.

_Parce que toi, t'en as pas fait peut-être ? Linke, Frank, Lukas, le groupe, moi, tes parents, Lola…?

_Je… C'est pas pareil…

_Ah bon ? Et en quoi c'est différent ?

_Timo, s'il te plait. Réfléchis. Comment veux-tu que je prenne un nouveau départ à Hambourg ? Normalement c'est dans un endroit inconnu.

_Comme Berlin ? T'as vu où ça t'a mené ?

_Je peux pas retourner à Hambourg. Les gens connaissent l'ancienne Lizzie. Ils n'imaginent pas à quel point elle est morte et enterrée. Et ils détesteront celle que je suis. Ils détestent déjà l'autre.

_Arrête de dire des conneries ! Personne te déteste ! Ils sont juste déçus et blessés. Peut-être même dégoutés. Mais ils seraient vraiment cons de te détester. Personne ne sait comment tu penses, personne n'a à te juger. Et justement, raison de plus pour revenir et être toi-même, faire ressusciter la Lizzie que tout le monde connaît en retrouvant tes racines. Si tu ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ce que tu es devenue, ne leur dis pas alors.

_Ils m'en voudraient de mentir.

_Qui t'a demandé de mentir ? Reviens, Lizzie. On peut t'aider. On veut t'aider.

_J'ai pas…

_Ose me dire que tu n'as pas besoin d'aide ! Regarde-moi dans les yeux et ose me dire que tu peux t'en sortir toute seule.

_Je…

_Lizzie, soupira-t-il, blasé. Je sais ce que tu penses. J'te demande d'y renoncer. Tu ne peux pas fuir infiniment. Reste avec nous. On a besoin de toi…

Elle ancra ses yeux dans ceux de Timo et s'évertua à y déceler une quelconque marque de tromperie, d'ironie, de mensonge. Mais rien de tout ceci n'y était présent. Peut-être avait-il raison après tout. Peut-être pas. Elle aimerait tellement que les choses se passassent comme il le prévoyait…

La vie n'était pas un long fleuve tranquille, elle ramait depuis trop de temps. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, s'amarrer à un endroit sûr et éviter toutes dérives de plus. Elle aimerait tellement de choses que ses rêves en devenaient irréalisables. Mais pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas avoir une deuxième chance ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas essayer ? Qu'est ce qui l'empêchait de sauter à l'eau ? Ce ne pouvait pas être pire que ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré. Elle ne voulait pas passer sa vie à toucher le fond. Alors elle ferait en sorte de se stabiliser à la surface, et qui sait, peut-être même de sortir de l'eau.

Doucement, un voile d'abandon se posa sur ses yeux et elle baissa la tête. Ses dents claquèrent, le froid l'engourdissait. Elle ne pouvait plus vivre ainsi. Et elle devait bien se l'avouer, sans lui, sans eux, elle n'y arriverait pas, elle n'était rien. Ca lui faisait un mal de chien de se l'avouer, mais la douleur portée à son égo était encore mille fois plus assourdissante quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait vraiment besoin de cette main que son cousin lui tendait. Elle ne pouvait pas s'en sortir seule, pas sans cicatrices irrémédiables, pas sans conséquences désastreuses. Pas sans laisser une autre partie d'elle dans la bataille. Elle avait déjà trop perdu pour disparaître totalement. Et peut-être même que grâce à cette aide, elle réussirait à se retrouver entièrement.

Elle releva alors la tête et le regarda dans les yeux, plongeant dans son océan de chocolat rassurant. Elle connaissait Timo depuis toujours, elle l'avait toujours côtoyé, que ce soit pour de bonnes ou mauvaises choses. Elle savait que malgré leurs réticences et leur rancœur passées, elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Et en ce moment même, lui confier sa vie.

_C'est d'accord.


	38. Repartir à zéro La Fouine feat Soprano

« _Les deux pieds dans la merde_  
_Mais des rêves plein la tête_  
_Des bâtons dans les roues_  
_Marlich faut déployer ses ailes_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

9 avril 2008

J'aurais jamais du accepter, pensa Lizzie en arrivant devant la lourde porte en bois massif du groupe. Les yeux rivés dessus, une boule se forma dans sa gorge. Timo l'avait convaincue de le suivre afin qu'elle s'expliquât avec les garçons. Et voilà qu'elle se tenait là, à hésiter pour la deuxième fois, se remémorant des souvenirs pas très glorieux. La première fois ne s'était pas passée comme elle l'avait espéré. Qui pouvait lui assurer que la deuxième serait mieux ?

_T'es prête ?

Lizzie regarda Timo. Il ne pouvait imaginer l'effort qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle n'avait absolument plus confiance en elle. Le diablotin sur son épaule droite lui hurlait de s'enfuir, de prendre ses jambes à son cou et de ne jamais revenir alors que l'angelot à sa gauche lui murmurait qu'il était temps qu'elle assumât et prît ses responsabilités, qu'elle ne pouvait pas fuir infiniment et qu'elle n'était pas lâche.

_J'y arriverais pas.

_Hey Lizzie, dis pas ça… Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort. Aurais-tu oublié le lion qui sommeille en toi ?

_Tu parles bizarre, toi.

_Mais ça marche ?

_Ou pas. J'ai pas le choix.

_Détrompe-toi. On a toujours le choix. Puis ils vont pas te manger ! Quoique ça dépend s'ils ont déjà soupé ou pas…

Lizzie regarda Timo dans les yeux. Elle le remerciait intérieurement pour tout ce qu'il faisait pour elle, jusqu'aux dernières secondes présentes. Il essayait de la mettre à l'aise et de la réconforter, et Dieu seul savait à quel point c'était une mission quasi impossible. Et comme si c'était de famille, il blaguait pour détendre l'atmosphère. Elle se souvint alors de toutes leurs conneries, de tous les délires qu'ils avaient pu sortir, de tous les plans foireux qu'ils avaient imaginés. Elle sourit. Mais son sourire s'étiola quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne savait plus trop ce que cela faisait de rigoler vraiment. Et ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à vivre était tout sauf une partie de plaisir, elle en avait bien peur.

Lizzie Sonnenschein se vantait de ne jamais craindre personne. Mais quand il s'agissait de ses amis, la roue tournait. Elle stressait et hésitait. Ils avaient acquis une importance inimaginable qui la perturbait et la terrifiait, d'où l'anxiété qu'elle ressentait en cet instant précis. Leur avis était très important à ses yeux et devoir leur expliquer ce qu'elle était devenue lui faisait plus honte que tout. Parce que Lizzie ressentait une honte inqualifiable. Et une certaine lâcheté traduite par les tremblements de son corps. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : prendre ses jambes à son cou. Mais elle ne le fera pas.

Elle soupira. Timo avait raison. L'angelot aussi. Il fallait qu'elle passât le seuil de cette porte, qu'elle leur montrât que, malgré tout, elle en était capable, qu'elle avait foi en eux, en elle, en la vie. Et ensuite, advienne que pourra. Qu'avait-elle de plus à perdre ? S'ils l'acceptaient comme elle était devenue et avec ce qu'elle avait fait, elle les récupérerait pour toujours. Et c'était ce qu'elle voulait le plus au monde. Elle inspira profondément et fit signe à son cousin. Elle était forte. Elle conjurait le sort, elle se relevait, elle pouvait tout affronter. Elle y arriverait. Elle n'était plus seule. Sa confiance perdue lui reviendrait grâce à eux.

Timo lui sourit pour l'encourager et ouvrit la porte.

_C'est moi !

_Bah pas trop tôt ! T'as vu l'heure ? Putain t'aurais pu prévenir !

_Merci de t'inquiéter Davi', mais je vais bien.

_C'est pas ça, j'ai grave la dalle !

_Ok… Sympa l'pote.

Lizzie sourit devant l'air blasé de Timo. Elle en déduisit rapidement qu'ils étaient tous dans le salon. Timo se tourna vers elle et lui murmura « viens ». Elle ne bougea pas. Les garçons ne l'avaient pas encore vue, elle était restée dans le couloir, à quelques pas du seuil du salon. Pourquoi hésiter autant ? Le doute était un adversaire impitoyable. Il lui pourrissait la vie. Elle devait y croire. Elle s'expliquerait, ils comprendraient, et tout reviendrait en ordre. Utopie, mais elle espérait, bien qu'elle sut que plus rien ne serait jamais pareil. Ils parvenaient inconsciemment à la mettre sur le droit chemin. Ils avaient une bonne influence sur elle – la seule. A leurs côtés, elle changeait du tout au tout, et c'était ce qu'il lui fallait.

« Ce qui ne te tue pas te rend plus fort. » Les paroles de Timo résonnaient dans sa tête. Elle avait bien failli sombrer et ne plus jamais revoir la lumière du soleil, mais elle avait réussi à remonter à la surface. Ces deux tumultueuses années ne l'avaient pas tuée mais elles n'arrivaient pas non plus à l'endurcir. _Ils_ étaient sa force. Et elle l'avait perdue en les quittant. Elle n'avait fait que des erreurs. Si elle le pouvait, elle remonterait le temps et n'agirait pas comme elle l'avait fait. Malheureusement, c'était impossible. Elle ne pouvait que tirer des leçons de ses fautes et ne plus jamais les réitérer. Elle avait appris beaucoup de choses, en ça, ces deux ans lui avaient prodigué une certaine force.

Elle avait touché le fond, son moral avait été au plus bas, mais désormais tout ceci était fini. Elle repartait à zéro. Elle écoutait Timo. Elle lui faisait confiance. Pour la première fois depuis deux ans, elle savait qu'elle pouvait se fier à une personne, que Timo ne la manipulerait pas pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait, ou qu'il ne l'endoctrinerait pas, aveuglé par ses disponibilités physiques et son atout pour la boxe. Elle attrapa la main chaleureuse que lui tendait son cousin et se montra alors au reste du groupe.

_Lizzie ! s'exclama Frank en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Il se leva et se précipita vers elle sans qu'elle ne vît rien venir. Elle sourit lorsqu'il la prit dans ses bras et la serra à l'étouffer. Elle ferma les yeux et lui rendit son étreinte, se croyant dans un rêve, imaginant la réalité beaucoup plus brutale. Même si dans la seconde qui suivait il la repoussait et la baffait, elle n'en avait cure, elle profitait simplement du moment présent. Parce qu'elle n'attendait que ça.

_Tu m'as manqué mon kiwi… murmura Frank.

Elle s'immobilisa en entendant son surnom et une étrange chaleur se propagea en elle. Comme ça lui faisait bizarre… Elle crut qu'elle avait rêvé, elle ne voulant pas croire qu'il l'accueillît aujourd'hui aussi chaleureusement, mais une petite voix au fin fond de son cœur durci éleva la voix et la rassura, se manifestant deux ans après. Cette petite voix qu'elle entendait jour après jour quand elle partageait le quotidien des garçons. Cette petite voix qu'elle avait remerciée tant de fois lorsqu'elle lui permettait de prendre la bonne décision. Cette petite voix dont elle s'était crue ôtée mais qui lui prouvait désormais qu'elle était vivante, que son cœur battait de nouveau comme avant.

Ce surnom signifiait tellement de choses. C'était une promesse, c'était un réconfort, c'était une amitié infinie. C'était son bonheur qui la réinvestissait, saupoudrée d'une odeur d'exil trop long. C'était le signe qu'elle attendait et dont elle languissait. Il lui pardonnait.

_J'ai pas voulu tout ça, dit-elle. J'veux plus t'perdre… lâcha-t-elle quasi imperceptiblement.

_Je t'aime aussi, mon kiwi. Et j'accepte bien volontiers tes excuses.

Elle sourit. Il avait toujours su décrypter ses propos, preuve qu'il la connaissait mieux que quiconque.

_Promets-moi de ne plus partir…

_C'est promis.

Il la regarda dans les yeux et vit la sincérité dans son regard, ainsi qu'une teinte verte, traversant la noirceur perpétuelle de ses pupilles. Un maigre mur s'était effondré autour d'elle.

_Putain mais tu vas la lâcher, ouais ! s'exclama Jan en boudant, attendant impatiemment de pouvoir la serrer dans ses bras à son tour.

Lizzie rigola et lâcha Frank avant d'enlacer les autres. Mais, arrivée devant Linke, elle ne sut comment agir. Avec détachement, il lui tendit la main. Elle la fixa, ne sachant pas vraiment à quoi elle s'était attendue. Elle l'avait détruit, elle le savait et s'en voulait pour ça. Peut-être un jour lui avouera-t-elle cette réciprocité.

Elle le checka sans un mot, évitant soigneusement son regard il la transperçait déjà assez. Et une partie du mur auparavant tombée s'érigea tout seul pour reprendre sa place initiale. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un vît le tourment de ses pensées dans un tel moment.

Se parant alors d'un sourire léger, elle s'assit en face des garçons. Le plus dur restait à faire. Pour cacher sa gêne, elle imaginait déjà qu'elle agirait bêtement et parlerait avec légèreté, usant sans parcimonie d'une bonne dose d'auto dérision, comme elle le faisait toujours. Comme elle avait l'habitude. Comme avant. Sauf qu'elle ne se doutait pas que sous l'effet du stress, elle pouvait tout oublier et changeait entièrement de discours. La seule chose qu'elle ne savait pas, c'était comment leur dire. Comment avouer à ses amis où elle était passée ?

Durant les trois heures de route qui séparaient Hambourg de Berlin, elle avait vainement cherché la tournure de phrase qui conviendrait le mieux. « Je suis alcoolique » était trop brusque « J'me fais suivre », trop vague « Bonjour, je m'appelle Lizzie, je n'ai pas bu depuis… » était trop long, trop cliché, trop con. Encore à cet instant elle s'évertuait à trouver quelque chose, mais sans succès. Elle n'était pas assez concentrée, trop de choses la perturbaient.

Finalement elle soupira et se décida pour l'improvisation. Là au moins, c'était un terrain qu'elle connaissait. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait fait une merveilleuse actrice. Elle endossait les rôles à la perfection, ne laissant rien transparaitre. Ce dont elle ne se doutait pas, c'était qu'un jour, tout lui exploserait au visage, au moment le plus inopportun.

_Bon ben j'crois que j'vous dois des explications. J'voulais pas partir comme ça. Pas cette fois. J'suis pas partie de plein gré. Enfin si mais… C'est compliqué, soupira-t-elle.

_On ne te jugera pas, dit Frank.

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, plongeant dans un océan de franchise. C'était ce qu'il fallait qu'elle entendît. Elle ne supportait déjà pas le jugement des autres, celui de ses amis l'achèverait et la rendrait folle. Elle hocha donc la tête et commença, rassurée.

_J'étais ok pour partir, mais j'aurais préféré le faire plus tard… Malheureusement on ne m'a pas trop laissé le choix. Là-bas, les places sont au compte-goutte. Et fallait que j'fasse quelque chose… J'étais dans une sorte… d'hôpital, lâcha-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard.

_T'étais malade ? s'exclama Jan, étonné.

_Ouais… On va dire ça comme ça.

_C'est une maladie, Lise, déclara alors Timo.

_Space ta maladie, tu la chopes pas dans l'bus, répliqua-t-elle, pince sans rire. J'étais en cure de désintox', lâcha-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard avec noirceur.

Les garçons ouvrirent grand les yeux suite à cette annonce plus que surprenante. Des dizaines de questions fusaient dans leurs têtes et se précipitaient au bord de leurs lèvres, mais personne n'osait les poser. Le regard de nouveau totalement noir de Lizzie les dissuadait d'ouvrir la bouche. Ils savaient qu'ils abordaient enfin le sujet tant redouté.

_Depuis quand t'es…

_Alcoolique ? Tu peux l'dire, Grand, dit-elle nonchalamment à David, ça tuera personne, regarde : alcoolique, alcoolique, alcoolique, alcoo-…

_Lizzie, gronda Timo.

Pour toute réponse elle lui lança un regard furibond en se pinçant les lèvres, se retenant de lui jeter une répliquer acerbe à la figure.

_Ca fait deux mois maintenant.

_Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ? demanda alors Juri.

_Vous savez pourquoi.

Elle ne savait pas être explicite. Mettre des mots sur ses sentiments ou sur ses pensées lui semblaient mission impossible. Elle ne se doutait parfois même pas que les autres ne pouvaient déceler les méandres de son esprit embrumé pour y voir clair. Elle était incomprise, mais ne faisait pas d'effort. Lizzie souhaitait tellement se cacher derrière un océan de brume qu'elle en oubliait de dire clairement les choses. Et bien sûr que non qu'ils ne savaient pas.

_Depuis combien de temps ça dure ? la questionna froidement Frank, les sourcils froncés, déçu de son comportement et énervé contre lui-même et contre le fait qu'il n'avait pas pu être là pour elle.

Car malgré tout, le chanteur se sentait toujours autant responsable de la jeune femme, bien qu'elle s'en fût allée et fût parfaitement capable de veiller sur elle – ou en tout cas, tel était ce qu'ils croyaient.

_Ch'ais pas, mentit-elle quasi inconsciemment. Longtemps. Deux ans, avoua-t-elle ensuite.

_C'est long…

_Ca dépend si tu parles du point de vue d'une fourmi ou d'un mammouth, répliqua-t-elle en regardant Jan.

_Raconte-nous, exigea brutalement Linke.

Le fait que ce fut le bassiste qui lui fît une telle demande l'étonna. Rien que le fait qu'il lui parlât la surprit. Après tout ce qu'elle lui avait fait subir, elle pensait que plus jamais il ne voudrait s'abaisser à lui adresser la parole. Et elle le comprenait. Parfaitement, même. Un tel grief était quasiment obligatoire à ses yeux. Mais tout ceci ne signifiait rien. Il voulait juste savoir. Son ton était dur et tranchant, son regard glacial et inexpressif. Elle n'essaya même pas de le soutenir. Elle risquait de faire quelque chose qu'elle regretterait. Et elle avait assez fait de bavures dans sa vie.

_Par où je commence ?

_A ton avis ?

Elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de lui en vouloir pour la brusquerie de sa voix mais c'était plus fort qu'elle. Elle n'acceptait pas que les gens lui parlassent aussi mal. Son sang ne faisait qu'un tour et ses poings partaient presque inconsciemment. Cette fois-ci ses traits se fermèrent donc totalement et son regard se voila d'une déconcertante neutralité. Les autres la regardèrent, inquiets d'assister à la naissance d'une telle guerre froide. Les yeux rivés dans ceux de Linke, les mots sortirent par vague de sa bouche.

_Tu veux savoir le nombre de putains d'larmes que j'ai versé les premiers temps ? demanda-t-elle d'emblée en changeant de comportement, optant cette fois pour une attitude froide et détachée, comme si elle parlait d'une autre personne. Tu veux savoir le nombre de coups que j'ai fait exprès d'encaisser ? Tu veux savoir le nombre de défaites que j'ai subi ? Tu veux savoir le nombre de conneries que j'ai fait, de gens que j'ai insulté, de gus que j'ai tabassé ? Tu veux savoir le nombre de connaissances louches que j'ai eu, des relations qui m'ont fait faire des choses que normalement j'aurais jamais accepté ? Tu veux savoir la profondeur du trou que j'avais dans la poitrine ? Tu veux savoir le nombre de nuits que j'ai passé au poste ? Tu veux savoir tout ça ? Tu veux savoir ce que je suis devenue à Berlin ? Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai vu, ce que j'ai fait, ce que j'ai enduré ? A moins que tu veuilles plutôt savoir le nombre de cachets qu'ils m'ont fait bouffer de peur que je leur saute à la gueule dans leur putain d'centre ? Le nombre de pensées morbides et d'idées noires qui me sont passées par la tête ? Le nombre de nuits que j'ai passée éveillée de peur de m'endormir et de cauchemarder ? Le nombre d'heures enfermées pendant lesquelles je restais immobile devant une fenêtre ? Le nombre de gens que j'ai déçu ? Le nombre de fois où j'ai frôlé le coma éthylique ? Le nombre de cadavres de bouteille qui trainaient dans ce que les autres appelaient mon appart ? Le nombre de coups que j'ai mis à cet homme avant que j'me rende compte que j'allais l'buter ? Le nombre exact de regrets que j'ai, ou de sacrifices que j'ai fait ? T'es sûr de ton coup ?

Férocement, elle quitta enfin le regard bleuté de Linke pour défier les autres. Elle venait de leur cracher sa haine à la figure. Et ils venaient d'entrevoir le monstre qui la rongeait.

[ … ]

11 avril 2008

_Inspire par le nez, expire par où tu peux, grosse, murmura Lizzie pour elle-même. Tu peux le faire.

Suivant ses propres conseils, elle prit une profonde inspiration et poussa la porte du gymnase. Son gymnase. Là où elle avait passé une grande partie de sa vie. Là où elle avait déversé sa peine et sa colère. Là où elle s'était fait des potes. Là où elle s'était perfectionnée. Là où elle avait trouvé un sens à sa vie. Il fallait bien un jour ou l'autre qu'elle y revînt. Et ce jour était désormais arrivé. Elle avait besoin de boxer, de se réapproprier son terrain, de renouer avec son ancien entraineur. Pour avancer, elle devait reprendre ses marques. Elle avait été privée de boxe depuis trop longtemps. Il fallait qu'elle déversât toute cette énergie négative qu'elle avait emmagasinée. Mais paradoxalement, elle craignait de retomber dans l'ivresse du sang. C'était pourquoi elle avançait à petit pas.

Traversant le couloir des vestiaires, un sac de sport sur l'épaule en prévision d'une éventuelle possibilité de combat que serait susceptible de lui accorder Antonio, Lizzie déboucha sur le gymnase lui-même, le cœur du bâtiment. Rien n'avait changé. Le grand ring était toujours en plein milieu, les punching ball se trouvaient en rang espacés au fond de la pièce, un ring plus petit pour les entrainements relâchés lui faisait face. La même odeur de sueur emplissait la pièce et l'escalier menant au bureau d'Antonio n'avait toujours pas été repeint, depuis deux ans qu'il se plaignait d'être trop occupé pour avoir le temps de s'y mettre. Lizzie se souvint qu'elle lui avait proposé de le faire mais il avait décliné son offre. Elle avait senti que malgré ses grommèlements, il les aimait tels quels ses chers escaliers.

Elle était dans son élément. Elle s'arrêta à l'entrée, dévisagée par les boxeurs, les dévisageant à son tour. Elle ne vit aucune tête connue. Son estomac se tordit quelque peu. Puis l'explication la plus plausible lui parvint à l'esprit : les boxeurs qu'elle connaissait avaient du partir comme elle l'avait fait, ou changer de gymnase, tout simplement. Mais, et si Antonio n'était plus là ? Non, ce ne pouvait être le cas, les garçons en auraient été informé et auraient prévenu la jeune femme.

_Je peux vous aider ?

Lizzie tourna la tête et vit un homme, la vingtaine, grand et musclé, les gants aux mains, qui la regardait.

_Je cherche un certain Antonio…

_Il est dans son bureau. Là-bas, vous prenez l'escalier, et…

_Ouais, je sais, l'interrompit-elle. J'connais.

Sans un mot de plus, elle se dirigea vers les fameux escaliers et deux minutes plus tard, elle se trouvait devant une porte ouverte. Elle jeta un coup d'œil et vit Antonio attablé à son bureau, lunettes sur le nez, à s'occuper de papiers. Quelques rides et cheveux gris en plus le faisaient paraître encore moins jovial que dans ses souvenirs. Antonio avait sorti plusieurs jeunes de la rue en les accueillant dans sa bâtisse, il savait être près d'eux et acquérir leur confiance, mais il y avait toujours eu ce respect et cette frontière latente infranchissable que possédait un sportif et son coach. Lizzie avait eu de la chance qu'il la prît sous son aile avec autant d'enthousiasme.

Elle inspira et frappa quelques coups à la porte, n'osant pas entrer. Elle savait qu'il y avait une possibilité pour qu'elle ne fût plus la bienvenue. Et elle était aussi consciente qu'elle n'était plus chez elle les visages inconnus en bas le lui confirmaient. Antonio releva la tête et stoppa tout mouvement en la voyant. Il fronça les sourcils, n'osant pas croire au fantôme qui se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte.

_Salut 'Tonio, risqua-t-elle en faisant un pas.

Toujours sans un mot, il la dévisagea sévèrement. Mais il n'y avait aucun doute, c'était bel et bien elle.

_Elizabeth Sonnenschein… Et bien dis donc, si j'avais su un jour que je verrais une revenante ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

_Je suis venue pour boxer.

_Boxer ? Ici ?

Sans un mot, elle affronta son regard sévère. Il avait toujours été comme un deuxième père pour elle. Elle savait qu'autrefois elle pouvait toujours compter sur lui. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle aurait du garder contact avec lui au moins. Parce qu'il connaissait l'univers de la boxe, parce qu'il l'aidait, et parce qu'il la connaissait.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu reviendrais ici alors que tu aurais pu te faire l'un des plus prestigieux noms ? Ah mais suis-je bête ! C'est parce que tu as _abandonné_ ! Comment as-tu pu quitter Munich ? Comment as-tu pu abandonner ton but ? J'aurais du me douter que tu reviendrais. Il y a plein d'autres gymnases, mais c'est celui-là que tu veux, n'est ce pas ? Qui te dit que je te laisserais revenir ? Je pensais que tu avais la boxe dans le sang. Apparemment je me suis trompé…

_Je l'ai ! répliqua-t-elle avec force.

_Non. Parce que si c'avait été le cas, tu serais célèbre à l'heure qu'il est. Tu avais le potentiel d'une grande boxeuse et tu as tout foiré. Tu as tout délaissé. Tu m'as déçu, Lise.

_Je sais.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard durant de longues secondes. Puis finalement Antonio soupira et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de sa chaise, les mains croisées sur sa bedaine.

_Entre et ferme la porte. J'imagine que Regina n'a pas non plus réussi à t'apprivoiser, enchaina-t-il une fois que Lizzie eut exécuté sa demande.

_Qu-… Comment tu sais que…

_J'ai entrainé Regina. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de s'occuper de toi. Je pensais qu'elle réussirait. Elle m'appelait pour me dire comment ça s'passait. J'avais un œil sur toi, je ne pouvais pas te laisser sans protection.

_Sans protection ? l'interrompit-elle violemment. Tu sais c'que j'ai vécu ? Tu trouves que j'ai été _protégée_ ? Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ? Tu m'as « suivie » durant ces deux putains d'années et t'as rien dit ! T'as préféré me laisser dans la merde, me voir couler plutôt que de me tendre la main ! J'avais besoin de quelqu'un, et toi t'étais là ! T'étais là putain, et t'as rien fait, t'as rien dit ! J'avais besoin de toi !

Lizzie se tut brusquement, le sang quittant son visage, sa colère s'évaporant. Elle venait d'exprimer à haute voix ce qu'elle gardait de moins en moins inconsciemment au fond d'elle. Elle avait besoin des autres. Elle venait d'avouer ce qu'elle prenait comme une faiblesse mais qui caractérisait sa force. Elle venait brutalement de se rendre pleinement compte qu'elle avait tout gâché en partant de cette façon et qu'elle n'arriverait à rien seule.

_Tu comprends maintenant, lui dit Antonio. J'ai voulu mettre Regina sur ton chemin en pensant qu'elle t'extrairait de tout ça, elle n'y ait pas arrivé totalement…

_Elle a fait c'qu'elle a pu. C'est pas d'sa faute. C'est moi qu'ai merdé, annonça durement Lizzie, en colère cette fois-ci contre elle-même.

_Je sais. J'aurais du le savoir plus tôt. Tu as une force de caractère exemplaire. Mais seule, tu es plus que vulnérable. Je sais que ça t'fait un mal de chien de l'entendre. Tu ne l'as jamais compris. Je sais pourquoi tu as baissé les bras. Je sais pourquoi tu n'y arrivais pas alors que tu n'en doutais pas une seule seconde. Toi aussi tu aurais du le savoir, Lise. Les choses auraient pu être plus simples.

_Laisse-moi boxer. Laisse-moi tout reprendre depuis le début. Laisse-moi réparer mes erreurs. Laisse-moi une dernière chance… Cette fois, j'y arriverais. J'trouverais un moyen pour atteindre mon but !

_Mais es-tu sûre de toujours le vouloir ?

_Oui !...

_Lizzie.

_Si !... C'est… Putain mais c'est tout c'que j'ai toujours voulu. J'en rêve depuis toujours ! Je… J'ai pas d'autre but, j'ai pas d'autre raison de vivre !

_Faux. Si c'avait été réellement le cas, tu y serais parvenue la première fois. Tu bloques, Lizzie. Tu n'as plus le soutien que tu possédais autrefois. Ton frère n'est plus là pour t'acclamer et te soutenir. Plus personne n'était fier de toi, là-bas. C'est ça qui te manquait. C'est pour ça que tu n'y arrivais pas. Tu as besoin des autres, de leurs regards et de leurs avis. Surtout ceux de tes amis, de ton cousin, de ton frère. Je veux bien que tu reviennes. Mais tu ne seras pas prête à aller de l'avant tant que tu n'auras pas retrouvé ton équilibre. Tout ton équilibre.

[ … ]

Les mains dans les poches, capuche sur la tête et regard rivé avec colère sur le sol, Lizzie marchait dans les rues de Hambourg. Au lieu de subir une vague d'abattement, une haine sourde la balayait. Elle préférait choisir l'option de facilité, sauf qu'il n'y en avait pas. Obligée d'avancer, elle ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Antonio lui avait lancé un ultimatum, et, connaissant son caractère explosif, il savait qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que de le relever. Même si elle aurait voulu que ce dilemme fût tout autre. Elle n'était pas prête à « retrouver son équilibre ». Ne comprenait-il donc pas que ce dernier était perdu à jamais ? Il la forçait à rendre visite à Lukas, mais bien qu'elle souhaitât le revoir, Lizzie se doutait que ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, loin de là. Alors elle s'efforçait de ne pas y penser, de rester rivée sur ses baskets, mais son cerveau n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et l'assaillait, la lynchant à coups de souvenirs et d'hypothèses nocives.

Etre rempli de pessimisme et de désillusions. Même son ombre se cachait. Sa négativité n'avait pas pu être déversée d'un coup, trop forte. Elle suintait de toutes parts et s'insinuait dans chaque recoin, refusant obstinément d'y être délogée. Elle avait beau avoir passé deux heures à frapper de toutes ses forces contre ce punching ball, la noirceur de ses yeux ne s'était pas effacée, bien au contraire.

L'air frais de la nuit lui caressa le visage, ôtant les rougeurs d'effort de ses joues. Le vent vint lui chatouiller la nuque et s'engouffrer dans ses cheveux. Elle était énervée, en colère contre le monde entier mais encore plus contre elle-même. Elle était trop faible, trop dépendante et pas assez déterminée. Et c'était ce qui lui faisait peur. Et cette crainte redoublait sa rage. Engluée dans le cercle vicieux de sa rancœur, elle n'essayait même plus de s'en extraire.

Pendant deux bonnes heures, elle s'était sentie vivante. Bien plus que durant ces deux dernières années. Mais cette impression s'évanouissait au fur et à mesure que les secondes s'égrenaient. Le positif lui avait violemment été caché, noirci par l'opacité de ses pensées. Elle s'en voulait. Plus que tout.

Lentement, ses pas l'amenèrent devant la maison des Panik. Qu'ils lui offrissent le gite la mettait encore plus en colère. Elle ne voulait pas de leur pitié. Elle ne voulait pas être un fardeau pour eux. Ils avaient assez de problèmes comme ça, elle ne devait pas en rajouter. Elle avait sa fierté, elle ne voulait pas en plus être dépendante financièrement.

Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à emprunter l'allée menant à la porte d'entrée, cette dernière s'ouvrit et laissa sortir une silhouette que Lizzie reconnut de suite. Rabbit. Se retrouvant face à face, elles s'affrontèrent du regard. Puis les piques fusèrent. Et la rage de Lizzie se déversa.

_Pourquoi t'es revenue ? attaqua froidement Rabbit.

_Qu'est c'ça peut t'foutre ?

_Ca peut m'foutre que je m'inquiète pour eux. Moi, je suis leur amie.

_Tu les connais d'puis trois mois et t'es leur pote ? répliqua dédaigneusement la boxeuse.

_Oui ! Parce que moi, j'étais là pour eux quand ça n'allait pas, contrairement à d'autres. Et en amie qui s'respecte, j'les abandonne pas, j'les poignarde pas, j'les déçois pas !

Les yeux de Lizzie noircirent brusquement tandis que sa mâchoire se crispait et ses poings se serraient. Sa veine gonfla dangereusement et elle fit un immense effort sur elle-même pour ne pas frapper Rabbit. Cette fille qui osait la juger, elle la détestait. Elle ne la connaissait pas, elle n'avait pas le droit de lui parler sur ce ton, Lizzie ne le supportait pas. Elle se mura derrière un masque fermé et colérique, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde montrer à cette fille l'impact de ses mots.

_Pour qui tu t'prends ? persiffla-t-elle.

_Et toi, qui crois-tu être ? Tu penses que tu as le droit de revenir de cette façon ? Refoutre la merde et repartir sans un mot ?

_A croire que t'as qu'ces arguments à la bouche. D'où tu t'permets d'me juger ? Tu crois que j'suis revenue pour leur faire du mal ? Tu crois que j'en suis vraiment capable ? Putain mais ouvre les yeux ! Si ch'uis là aujourd'hui c'est qu'y a bien une raison !

_Les remords. Et je suis persuadée que tu les feras de nouveau souffrir. Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher.

_C'est toi que j'vais faire souffrir, siffla Lizzie en s'approchant d'un pas.

_Je ne te juge pas, je dis ce que je vois, se justifia Rabbit sans bouger.

_Tu juges pas ? ricana nerveusement la plus petite des deux – mais la plus dangereuse. Tu fais quoi alors ? Tu joues aux cartes ? T'es absolument pas objective. Tu connais que l'point d'vue des mecs et t'es collée aux basques de Linke !

_Collée aux basques de Linke ? Mais c'est normal, c'est mon meilleur ami ! explosa Rabbit à son tour. Tu sais c'que c'est un meilleur ami ? Quelqu'un pour qui tu te bats, pour qui t'irais jusqu'à tuer ? Quelqu'un pour qui tu donnerais ta vie, pour qui tu ferais tout ? Quelqu'un que tu aimes plus que tout ? Quelqu'un qui sait te consoler, te changer les idées, te faire rire ? Quelqu'un qui te comprend mieux que les autres, qui t'aide et ne te juge pas ? Quelqu'un à qui tu dis tout et rien ? Quelqu'un qui ne te laisse ni tomber, ni sombrer, qui te respecte et te protège ? Quelqu'un qui ne te fera jamais de mal, ne te trahira jamais et ne t'abandonnera jamais ? Moi, je sais c'que c'est. J'ai la chance infinie de le connaître. J'sais pas si c'était comme ça pour toi, mais voilà ce que t'as perdu. Si tu oses faire du mal à Linke, que ce soit toi ou une autre, je n'hésiterais pas.

_Tu veux te frotter à moi ? Dis-le moi, y a aucun problème, j'attends que ça, sourit sadiquement la boxeuse. Tu sais pas ce dont j'suis capable. Tu sais pas qui j'suis et comment j'pense. Tu m'connais pas.

_Mais je connais les garçons. Et je vois l'impact que ton retour leur a causé. Je vois les mauvais souvenirs – tout comme les bons, je ne te le cache pas – envahir leurs visages. Je vois le mal qu'ils ressentent quand ils posent sur toi, la nostalgie effroyable qu'ils ont. Je vois la souffrance les ronger, les doutes les assaillir, les questions les importuner. Oui, ils sont contents que tu soies là. Mais quelque chose en eux s'est brisé. Quelque chose que _tu_ as brisé. Ils ne te connaissent pas ils ne te connaissent plus. Ils ne savent pas s'ils peuvent te refaire confiance. Ils ne savent pas ce que tu es devenue. Frank doute. Je l'ai entendu parler à Tatiana. Il doute et ne sait plus quoi penser. Réfléchis. Est-ce qu'ils avaient besoin de ça ?

Rabbit se tut, la voix coupée par le changement s'opérant dans le regard de la boxeuse. D'un noir profond, les yeux de Lizzie étaient devenus vides. Rabbit regretta ses propos mais se dit qu'il fallait que quelqu'un parlât à la boxeuse. Elle ne voulait plus se mêler des affaires des autres mais elle n'avait pu s'en empêcher. C'avait été plus fort qu'elle. Doucement, elle s'engouffra dans sa voiture, laissant la boxeuse sur le bas côté, l'air hagard.

Une fois de plus, le ciel venait de lui tomber sur la tête. L'esprit embrouillé, Lizzie perdit tout envie. Elle les faisait encore souffrir. Elle qui voulait repartir sur de bonnes bases venait de se prendre la réalité en pleine face. Elle avait besoin d'eux. Besoin de leur présence à ses côtés, besoin de savoir qu'ils étaient là pour elle, qu'ils la soutenaient, qu'ils lui montraient le droit chemin et l'admonestaient quand il fallait, qu'ils la comprenaient quoiqu'elle fît, qu'elle pouvait leur parler et rigoler avec eux.

Mais elle était tout sauf égoïste. Alors si en échange de son confort, elle ne leur apportait que tiraillement, ça ne valait pas le coup. Ils ne le méritaient pas. Sa colère monta en flèche. Brûlant de fureur contre elle-même, elle fixa la bâtisse, les lèvres serrées. Elle savait que ce n'était pas une bonne idée et qu'elle n'aurait pas du revenir. Elle avait fait une promesse, elle la tiendrait, mais juste un minimum, juste ce qu'il fallait pour qu'elle ne les empoisonnât pas. Elle sacrifiait son propre bonheur sans remords, avec un je-m'en-foutisme déconcertant. Le sien était futile comparé au leur. Elle se moquait de son propre sort, elle avait déjà foutu sa vie en l'air. Sauf qu'elle ne souhaitait pas faire de même avec celles des garçons. Alors elle en prendrait soin. Elle allait tout arranger, réparer chaque erreur, et ainsi, ils seront heureux.

Und alles wird gut.


	39. Curses Bullet For My Valentine

« _We've been waiting for too long to watch it all crash and fall through _  
_So when you feel like shit you gotta keep on pushin'_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

16 avril 2008

Dépité de ne trouver personne mais en même temps soulagé, il poussa un léger soupir et tourna les talons. Il ne se sentait pas près à aller lui parler, surtout pour lui faire une telle annonce, et il souhaitait encore moins voir sa colocataire pas après les récents évènements. Bien qu'il voulût se débarrasser de cette affaire qui trainait depuis trop longtemps une fois pour toute, il se dit qu'elle pouvait bien attendre encore quelques jours, le monde ne s'arrêterait pas de tourner pour si peu. Quoiqu'un plus maigre grain de riz eût déjà causé de plus virulents ravages par le passé. Mais mieux valait ne pas penser de façon négative pour une fois.

Enfonçant les mains dans ses poches, il préféra ne pas penser à tout ceci et descendit les escaliers, fuyant cet immeuble qu'il devra retrouver bien trop tôt à son goût. Aujourd'hui elle n'était pas là, il n'y pouvait rien, et il se voyait mal attendre bien sagement sur la première marche du palier alors qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vraiment parlés depuis des jours – pour ne pas dire des semaines. Il était attristé à l'idée de ne plus converser avec elle. Ils pouvaient aborder tous les sujets possibles et imaginables, et rigoler jusqu'à en avoir mal au ventre. Tout ça, il le savait, bien qu'il n'y eût jamais vraiment goûté. Il avait cette résistance qui s'opérait en lui et qui l'empêchait de vraiment l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Elle était arrivée trop brusquement pour qu'il ne devînt pas parano quant aux raisons sa venue. Mais il faisait des efforts et prenait les devants.

Il sentit le vent s'engouffrer dans le bâtiment, ne faisant pas le lien avec le fait que quelqu'un venait de pousser la lourde porte d'entrée. Il était concentré sur les marches, l'esprit soudainement et miraculeusement vide. C'était tellement rare que cela lui faisait tout drôle. Il n'avait pas souvenir d'avoir connu une fois dans sa vie pareille situation, lui qui d'habitude passait la plupart de son temps à cogiter, qu'importe l'heure du jour ou de la nuit. Et ses insomnies ne l'aidaient pas à se calmer.

Etonné par un tel évènement, il était focalisé dessus et ne la vit donc pas arriver. Une fois de plus, c'était une soudaine apparition. Etait-elle douée pour le surprendre ou faisait-elle exprès pour assouvir ses fins qu'il ne préférait même pas envisager, telle était la question qu'il se posait.

_Timo ? Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Relevant brusquement la tête, il la vit alors en face de lui, le visage soudainement à quelques centimètres du sien. Un peu plus et il la percutait. Ce qui l'aurait renversée, lui aurait fait dévaler les escaliers et l'aurait tuée. Secouant la tête, le MC rejeta bien loin cette horrible éventualité, irrité que son cerveau eût repris du poil de la bête – mais surtout son imagination lugubre. Parfois lui-même ne se comprenait pas. Arrêtant là son début d'introspection, il regarda Rabbit et remarqua le sourire accroché à ses lèvres. Elle était contente de le voir.

A chaque fois qu'il la rencontrait, il se posait la même question : comment faisait-elle pour être d'aussi bonne humeur quoiqu'il se passât ? Il enviait sa recette et tendait à connaître sa formule magique histoire de s'en servir et de l'administrer aux gens qu'il aimait. C'aurait été un euphémisme de dire que la joie les entourait quotidiennement.

_T'es venu voir Nat ? lui demanda-t-elle. Elle est pas là j'crois.

_Ouais, je sais. Et non, j'suis pas venu pour elle. J'voulais te voir, toi.

_Oh…

Etonnée, Rabbit écarquilla les yeux et regarda fixement le MC, attendant qu'il développât plutôt que de subir l'imagination abracadabrante de son esprit. Voilà un point commun qu'elle avait avec le jeune homme.

_Je… Bon, ch'uis un Sonnenschein, chez moi, la fierté, c'est inné, hein. Mais contrairement à certains, je sais m'incliner et m'excuser lorsqu'il le faut, attaqua-t-il d'emblée d'une façon qui ne rassura absolument pas l'étudiante. J'ai… J'ai pas eu l'occasion avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, mais je tenais à te présenter mes excuses vis-à-vis de ce que je t'ai dit concernant Lizzie. Tas le droit de penser ce que tu veux d'elle, c'est pas une sainte – au contraire – et j'avais pas à le prendre aussi mal. C'est juste que j'ai pas l'habitude qu'on s'en prenne à ma famille… Sachant que j'ai pas vu ladite famille depuis quelques temps aussi, hein. J'avais… J'avais peur qu'à cause de toi elle se braque et s'en aille. Encore une fois. J'veux vraiment plus la perdre. Je sais que tu veux simplement aider Linke, et sois sûre que je ferais pareil pour David. Sur ce point-là, je pense être tout de même bien placé pour te comprendre. J'voulais… J'voulais juste que tu saches que j't'en veux pas. J't'aime bien, et j'apprécie vraiment énormément tout ce que tu fais pour nous. J'voulais pas qu'y ait cette tension, cette gêne entre nous. J'aime pas ça, ch'uis même contre, alors j'vais pas la provoquer et rester ensuite les bras croisés à attendre j'sais pas quoi. Pis bon, y a moyen on s'marre bien. Donc voilà. J'me sens con, mais c'est pas grave.

_Mais non, sourit-elle. Faut pas. J'apprécie ton geste, merci.

Pour toute réponse, il hocha la tête, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre. Derrière sa façade de soulagement et de remerciement, Rabbit déglutit difficilement, un sourire feint figé aux lèvres, une sueur de culpabilité lui dégoulinant désagréablement dans le dos. Timo Sonnenschein s'excusait, et elle trouvait le moyen de lui faire un nouvel affront en écartant Elizabeth du chemin. Elle savait qu'elle aurait du se mêler de ses affaires et ne rien dire à la boxeuse. Mais comme Timo venait de le lui dire, elle ferait tout pour son meilleur ami… Se sentant extrêmement mal à l'aise, elle fit son possible pour reprendre une certaine contenance.

_Tu… Tu veux rentrer et attendre Nat ?

_C'est gentil, mais non merci.

Rabbit soupira imperceptiblement. Elle s'imaginait mal seule avec Timo et ses remords difficilement conciliables suite à ce revirement de situation. Bien qu'elle appréciât sa compagnie et qu'elle se doutât qu'ils seraient tous les deux plus loquaces – ou en tout cas serait-ce le cas pour Timo, quoiqu'elle eût certains doutes. Linke n'était pas le plus timide du groupe, contrairement aux aprioris c'était Timo.

_A vrai dire… Nat et moi on a rompu, avoua le MC.

_Quoi ? lâcha-t-elle, les yeux exorbités. Depuis quand ?

_Ca fait une semaine à peu près.

_Quoi ? Mais pourquoi elle m'l'a pas dit ?

_J'sais pas. J'l'ai pas dit à David non plus.

Et ceci était la preuve que Rabbit pouvait être une inattendue confidente. Une chose pour laquelle il se remerciait de lui avoir présenté ses excuses. Il y avait des choses qui vous rongeaient et dont il fallait vous débarrasser.

_Mais pourquoi ?

_Parce que j'entends déjà les « on t'l'avait dit » des mecs.

_Et pourquoi vous avez rompu ?

_Parce qu'ils m'l'avaient dit, sourit tristement le MC. C'était sympa mais bon, on va pas ensemble. Y a pas… d'alchimie. Ch'uis plus basé sur l'esprit. Ouais, j'sais, on dirait pas. C'que j'veux dire, c'est que je cherche quelqu'un qui me ressemble plus. Niveau sexe j'te cache pas qu'y a rien à dire, la taquina-t-il en voyant sa grimace de dégoût, mais sinon y a rien à côté. Donc voilà.

_Ch'uis désolée…

_Faut pas. T'inquiète.

Puis, avec un sourire, il s'en alla, fuyant l'atmosphère lourde qui s'annonçait, laissant l'étudiante abasourdie en plein milieu des escaliers, un remords de plus l'envahissant. Timo venait de se livrer à elle, elle aimait la confiance tacite que cela impliquait, mais ceci la mettait encore plus dans une position délicate. Elle ne voulait pas les faire souffrir, mais c'était ce qui risquait d'arriver en ayant parlé à Lizzie. Qu'est ce qui lui avait pris de faire une telle chose…

[ … ]

17 avril 2008

Il éteignit la télévision et bailla. Il se faisait tard. Il était fatigué, mais il n'arriverait pas à dormir, il le savait, c'était comme ça tous les soirs. Son sommeil était chamboulé depuis qu'elle était là. Ils ne la voyaient presque pas, elle passait le plus clair de son temps à trainer dehors – personne ne savait ce qu'elle faisait ni où elle allait -, ne mangeait que rarement avec eux, et semblait même les éviter. C'était un vrai fantôme, et comme tout fantôme, son spectre hantait les lieux. Et savoir qu'elle était là empêchait le groupe d'agir normalement et de faire comme s'il ne se passait rien. Parce qu'ils le savaient au plus profond d'eux-mêmes : il y avait quelque chose.

Les garçons se posaient des questions, ils étaient inquiets et déçus malheureusement, il leur était impossible de s'en mêler. Ils étaient pieds et poings liés vis-à-vis d'elle. Ils voulaient l'aider mais leur champ d'action était restreint. Elle avait mis des barbelés un peu partout, et leurs anciens producteurs ainsi que leur nouveau co-producteur ne leur laissaient pas le champ libre. Alors comme être là pour elle et faire en sorte que Lukas la rencontrât, accédant ainsi à la demande de Sasha ? C'était quasi mission impossible. Le calendrier des garçons était plein, même si paradoxalement ils se voyaient contraints de vivre au jour le jour – et l'avenir n'irait pas en s'arrangeant.

Le métier de musicien n'était pas une partie de plaisir, surtout quand ils voulaient créer leurs propres chansons, faire leur propre son, et encore plus quand ils étaient connus pour s'être libérés de l'emprise de producteurs véreux – ce qui, il fallait le dire, ne plaisait pas à tout le monde. Alors bien qu'ils voulussent aider leur amie, ils ne pouvaient suivre leur volonté. Et lui feintait de n'en avoir rien à faire. Alors que ce n'était absolument pas le cas.

Il monta lentement les escaliers et arriva à l'étage, à moitié endormi. Il passa devant la chambre de Jan, de Timo, devant la salle de bain, puis se rendit compte qu'une porte ouverte laissait s'échapper une douce lumière orangée. Il se concentra, l'esprit brouillé par la fatigue et se rendit compte que la lumière provenait de la chambre d'ami. Il s'approcha sur la pointe des pieds et jeta un œil. Elle était là, vêtue d'un vieux pantalon de survêtement et d'un débardeur, les cheveux attachés négligemment. Dos à lui, elle s'activait, sans se rendre compte de son intrusion.

Intrusion qu'il savait plus que déplacée. Il dérangeait son intimité, il espionnait ses secrets, il n'avait pas le droit d'être là. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec elle, il se le répétait à longueur de journée et essayait vainement de se convaincre. Mais rien n'y faisait, il était là, accoudé au chambranle de la porte, un œil perdu dans les mystères de sa vie.

Il ne put empêcher son regard de redessiner ses courbes. Un corps tout en souplesse, des muscles saillants taillés par des années de boxe, des fesses rebondies dont il ne put détacher le regard durant de longues secondes, elle n'avait pas tant changé que cela en deux ans. Il ne décela même pas ses un ou deux centimètres en plus. Seule la pâleur de sa peau ressortait, quelque peu accentuée lorsque la lumière de la lune la caressait – ce qui n'était actuellement pas le cas. Pourtant il voyait bien qu'elle avait aussi maigri, ce constat était irréversible. Mais son apparence n'en restait pas moins féminine, elle avait ce petit quelque chose qui faisait d'elle la femme qu'elle était.

Immanquablement, son regard accrocha un endroit bien précis de son dos, entre les omoplates. Un magnifique tatouage écrit en lettres romaines recouvrait sa peau, imposant discrètement ses regrets aux yeux de Linke, lui coupant le souffle et le giflant de plein fouet : « Errare humanum est ». L'erreur est humaine.

[ … ]

19 avril 2008

_Raconte-moi une histoire.

Elle regarda la petite fille. Chaudement emmitouflée dans la convivialité de ses draps, elle semblait paisible. Ses yeux étaient teintés d'optimisme à toute épreuve et d'une naïveté charmante. Le monde lui apparaissait beau. Alors, pour garder cette illusion et parce qu'elle-même en avait à ce moment précis besoin, elle sourit et hocha la tête. Elle s'assit sur le rebord du lit et remonta la couverture jusqu'au menton de sa petite sœur avec bienveillance.

_Connais-tu l'histoire de Georg et Anya ?

Contente que Rabbit accédât à sa demande, Jina secoua la tête, les yeux pétillant, attendant impatiemment de voir ce que sa grande sœur pouvait bien lui concocter. Cette dernière mit de côté le malaise qui l'habitait depuis quelques jours et inspira, laissant son imagination faire le travail. Elle avait besoin d'oublier la tension qui l'entourait et le remords qui la rongeait. Alors quoi de mieux qu'une histoire ? Son imagination était capable de la libérer de l'étau qui l'enserrait. C'était donc avec une certaine joie que ses mots dessinèrent une nouvelle toile tout autour de Jina.

_Tchouuuuuuuck. « Terminus, tous les passagers à destination de Marburg sont priés de descendre. » Quand il entendit ça, Georg sourit. Il était de retour au pays, chez lui. Il avait hâte de revoir sa mère, de taquiner sa petite sœur, mais surtout, de revoir Anya. Anya, sa belle Anya. Petite avec des cheveux blonds comme les blés, elle avait de magnifiques yeux bleus, dans lesquels les gens plongeaient comme dans l'océan…

Pourtant, malgré ses efforts, Rabbit ne put empêcher une partie de son cerveau de ressasser encore et toujours sa culpabilité. Les garçons s'étaient tous plus ou moins confiés à elle concernant Lizzie, emplis d'incompréhension et d'inquiétude. Les repas qui auraient du être convivial et à la limite du familial étaient saupoudrés d'amertume et c'était de sa faute. Rabbit n'avait pas pu se résoudre à leur avouer la vérité, trop honteuse de s'être immiscée dans leurs affaires. Et elle n'aurait pu le faire après ce que Timo lui avait dit dans la cage d'escalier. Sur le coup, elle avait vraiment pensé agir dans leur intérêt, jamais il ne lui serait venu à l'idée qu'elle pût s'en vouloir et regretter autant.

Linke était aussi venu la voir au sujet de Lizzie et lui avait raconté ce qu'il avait vu. Cette citation n'était absolument pas anodine sur la peau de la boxeuse. Elle avait trop de sens et chamboulait encore plus qu'ils ne l'étaient Linke et Rabbit. Le bassiste s'était senti forcé d'en parler à quelqu'un et qui était mieux placé que sa meilleure amie ? Malheureusement, il avait bien vu que cette dernière était ébranlée par cette révélation. Il l'avait mis sur le fait que Rabbit se rendait compte qu'elle avait mal jugé la boxeuse – ce qui n'était pas faux. Ou en tout cas telles étaient les apparences.

Rabbit secoua légèrement la tête et reporta son attention sur Jina, sa perle de bonheur, éloignant les ombres malsaines. Sans elle, la jeune femme aurait de trop nombreuses fois sombré dans des abysses trop obscures pour elle.

[ … ]

20 avril 2008

Excédé, Juri attrapa son casque et le posa doucement sur ses oreilles, la mine satisfaite, profitant enfin d'un calme reposant. La paix avait déserté la maison depuis quelques jours, et quand elle arrivait, le batteur priait en silence pour la voir revenir, ne supportant pas les tensions assassines entre ses amis. Tous s'inquiétaient à propos de Lizzie, mais aussi de Rabbit, et de leur avenir musical. Entrainés dans une tempête infinie et insurmontable, ils ne savaient plus où donner de la tête. C'était une effervescence constante, personne ne restait en place. Frank passait le plus clair de son temps avec Tatiana pour esquiver l'atmosphère lourde, Timo usait tous les tapis possibles et imaginables, David s'évertuait à le calmer, Linke cherchait mille et un subterfuges pour éviter Lizzie et savoir ce que tramait Rabbit, cette dernière était focalisée entièrement sur ses cours, partageant son temps entre l'université et la bibliothèque, et Natasha était introuvable seul Jan faisait abstraction en trainant lentement dans la maison, muni d'un calme effarant rempli de morosité.

A part Juri, personne ne se comportait normalement. Souhaitant alors un moment de paix et de sérénité, le batteur s'était assis sur le canapé du salon, le jazz apaisant de Charlie Parker dans les oreilles, son ordinateur sur les genoux. Le volume monté à fond, un sourire flottait sur ses lèvres il était coupé du monde. Ou en tout cas, coupé du monde de tous les jours pour intégrer le cyber espace. Surfant tranquillement sur internet, l'envie lui prit alors de regarder les sites et forums à leur effigie. Ils devaient garder un œil sur les fans, ne voulant aucun débordement de leur part. Si cette possibilité advenait, ils séviraient sur le champ et régleraient les choses. Ils ne voulaient pas d'histoires, ils avaient assez galéré. Ils espéraient que la malédiction s'était enfin rompue. Ne voulant pas que les gens eurent une image faussée d'eux, ils vérifiaient régulièrement ce qu'ils publiaient. Bien sûr les garçons ne voyaient pas tout, mais si quelque chose prenait de l'ampleur, ils le savaient d'une façon ou d'une autre.

Ce fut ainsi que Juri tombât sur quelque chose d'étrange. Les sens en alerte, curieux et anxieux, il cliqua sur le lien, les sourcils froncés. Et devant ses yeux hébétés apparut la page prouvant que les Panik étaient toujours bel et bien maudits.


	40. They don't really care Michael Jackson

« _Beat me, hate me_  
_You can never break me_  
_Will me, thrill me_  
_You can never kill me _»

Point de vue externe

Flashback

Timo faisait les cent pas dans le salon, les poings serrés, la tête baissée, occupé à ruminer. Un B0uM avait éclaté dans leur vie. Un B0uM dont ils se seraient bien passés mais qui les suivait à la trace et les avilissait au bon vouloir de bourreaux. Une tempête faisait rage dans sa tête, des pourquoi hurlant à tout va, meurtrissant un peu plus son âme torturée. Il ne pouvait pas rester assis, il devait bouger, se pincer, se gifler pour au final se rendre compte que tout ceci n'était pas un cauchemar. Pour leur plus grand malheur. Ils étaient tous au bord de la crise de nerfs et la tension était palpable. Juri s'énerva et lui ordonna de s'asseoir, mais le MC ne releva pas et continua, n'ayant même pas entendu son ami. Frank bougeait frénétiquement la jambe, le visage entre les mains. Tout comme Juri, David lui demanda d'arrêter. Le chanteur obtempéra mais recommença quelques secondes plus tard. Jan était accoudé à la fenêtre ouverte et fumait cigarette sur cigarette. Linke avait le regard rivé sur Rabbit, l'implorant silencieusement de faire quelque chose. Mais cette dernière était tout aussi désemparée.

La jeune femme avait été prévenue immédiatement suite à la découverte catastrophique du batteur. Elle était venue le plus rapidement possible, délaissant tout pour ne se focaliser que sur eux, et observait désormais les dégâts tristement. Voilà à quoi ils en étaient réduits. Voilà ce qu'ils devenaient. Au lieu de partir armés d'une plus grande force, ils étaient prostrés, se répandant en apitoiement, larmoyant de désolation. Elle voulait leur insuffler sa maigre force mais ne savait que faire pour y parvenir. Elle les voyait lentement s'enfoncer, hésiter entre l'abandon et la lutte, et assistait à ce spectacle avec tristesse et crainte. Elle inspira puis s'arma de volonté. Elle ne devait pas lâcher l'affaire, et ainsi leur montrer l'exemple. Pour ce faire, elle visita une fois de plus le site haï.

Nevada Tan. Six jeunes représentés de façon manga et ressemblant étrangement aux Panik. Copiant le style des originaux, ils chantaient cependant en anglais et massacraient le nom des anciens vrais Nevada Tan. Et la cerise sur le gâteau : produits par messieurs Höfler et Titenkov. Il ne fallut pas longtemps à Rabbit pour deviner que ces derniers tentaient un dernier coup foireux en usurpant l'ancien nom des garçons, tirant ainsi une ridicule et puérile vengeance. Le plus grave était que certaines personnes pouvaient tomber dans le panneau. C'était pour ça que les garçons avaient été contraints de changer de nom : Höfler et Titenkov avaient tous les droits dessus. Jamais il ne leur serait venu à l'idée que leur producteurs pussent être si vils et malsains. Leur mépris n'en fut que plus grand. Leur première réaction avait donc été d'appeler Rabbit à la rescousse tellement ils étaient perdus, ne pensant même pas une seule seconde à quelqu'un d'autre. Il lui faisait confiance, et c'était cette foi aveugle qui l'avait amenée là.

_Il doit bien y avoir quelque chose à faire ! s'exclama Jan.

_Je ne sais pas…

_Quoi ? Comment ça, tu sais pas ? Ils se foutent carrément de nous, là ! A croire qu'on n'est que des pauvres cons qu'on roule dans la farine dès que l'envie leur prend ! s'énerva Timo. Il doit y avoir quelque chose à faire. On peut pas laisser passer ça comme ça !

_Je sais bien ! répliqua Rabbit avec véhémence. Je sais que c'est dégueulasse, injuste et déloyal ! Mais ils possèdent le nom, on ne peut rien faire contre ça. Si l'envie leur prend de le réutiliser, ça m'tue de dire ça, mais ils ont le droit.

_Et le plagiat ? demanda Frank.

_Bon, dressons une liste. Qu'est ce qu'ils plagient – à part le nom ?

_Mais putain c'est un boys band ! Avec les mêmes musiciens : un batteur, un bassiste, un guitariste, un MC, un chanteur, et un DJ masqué ! Me dis pas que la ressemblance saute pas aux yeux ! Les gens vont croire à cause de ça qu'on est aussi un putain de boys band ! s'insurgea Juri.

_Mais dis pas d'la merde ! contra Rabbit. Réfléchissez un peu. Si déjà vous vous êtes séparés d'eux c'est bien parce que vous n'en êtes pas un. Les boys band ont besoin de leurs producteurs pour survivre. Et vous savez pas danser, ajouta-t-elle doctement pour alléger l'atmosphère.

_J'en ai marre, soupira Linke. Ils ne nous laisseront pas tranquilles. Ils sont toujours sur notre dos, à guetter avidement le moindre faux pas. On est vraiment maudits ! Ils nous prennent vraiment pour de la merde ! Ils croient qu'on répondra pas, et ils n'ont pas torts…

_Ne dis pas ça, répliqua sèchement Rabbit. Vous vous battrez, foi d'Krafterein. Il est hors de question que vous vous laissiez salir de cette façon.

_Tu l'as dit toi-même, rétorqua Timo. On ne peut rien faire.

_Oui mais j'n'ai pas dit que nous n'allions rien faire non plus…

[ … ]

21 avril 2008

_Putain mais qu'est ce qu'ils foutent ? s'exclama pour la énième fois Jan.

Les autres ne prirent même pas la peine de répondre. Tendus par l'anxiété et l'impatience, chacun faisait un effort sur lui-même pour ne pas débouler dans le bureau de maître Fuchschlau en clamant haut et fort qu'ils n'en pouvaient plus d'attendre et voulaient enfin savoir ce qu'il se tramait dans leur dos. Rabbit et l'avocat étaient enfermés dans le bureau de ce dernier depuis plus d'une heure désormais, tandis que le groupe piétinait d'impatience dans le couloir.

_Putain mais on est quand même les premiers concernés, merde à la fin ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'on est écartés comme des pauv' merdes ? J'exige de savoir ! On a le droit d'être mis au courant !

_Jan, la ferme !

L'ordre de Linke cingla comme un fouet, tendant un peu plus l'atmosphère et amenant brusquement le silence. Le DJ serra les dents et lança un regard meurtrier au bassiste.

_A ton avis, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne s'entretiennent qu'à deux ? Pour ne pas être perturbés par tes sautes d'humeur !

_Mes… Mes sautes d'humeur ? Nan mais tu t'es vu, toi ? Un jour j'déprime, le lendemain j'rigole comme un fou ! Et…

_Vos gueules ! rugit Juri. C'est justement pour ça qu'on est là, Linke a raison, Jan. Alors maintenant vous vous calmez ou j'en prends un pour taper sur l'autre, les menaça-t-il en les fusillant du regard.

_C'est c'que veulent Höfler et Titenkov, constata sombrement Timo.

_Que Juri frappe Jan avec Linke ? demanda Frank en arquant un sourcil.

_Tsss… soupira David. Des fois, j'me demande si t'as un cerveau.

_Parce que, toi, tu crois que t'en as un ? siffla le chanteur.

_Comparé à toi, sans aucun doute.

_Nan mais pour qui tu t'prends, espèce de…

_STOP ! s'exclama Timo en levant les bras au ciel. Mais arrêtez, nom de Dieu ! En nous faisant ce coup de pute, Höfler et Titenkov voulaient vous fragiliser et nous liguer les uns contre les autres, vous ne voyez donc pas ? Et vous, vous tombez bêtement dans le panneau !

_Ah parce que toi, le grand, le génial, le fabuleux Timo, tu t'en es rendu compte avant tout le monde ! s'exclama Frank. T'es tellement au dessus de tout ça, c'est vrai ! T'es génial, Timo, t'es celui qui voit tout, qui entend tout, qui décide tout ! Nous te suivons comme le Messie, dis donc ! Toi qui te permets de tout prendre en main et de juger les autres !

_Quoi ? s'étrangla le MC. Mais arrête la coke, tu dis d'la merde !

_Bah bien sûr puisque tu as toujours raison, où avais-je la tête ? Tu t'prends pour qui ? Parce que tu t'appelles Sonnenschein tu crois avoir tous les droits ?

_T'es comme ta cousine, pourris tout les deux jusqu'à la moelle, enchaina méchamment Linke.

_D'où tu t'permets d'parler d'elle ? vociféra Timo. C'est c'que vous croyez d'moi ? Genre depuis tout c'temps vous m'connaissez pas encore !

_C'est toi-même qui a dit que tu n'étais toi-même qu'avec David, lui rappela Jan froidement.

_Laisse-le en dehors de ça !

_Qu'est ce que je disais ! s'écria Frank. Tu peux pas t'en empêcher, voilà que tu prends la défense de David !

_Défense dont j'ai absolument pas besoin ! se récria ensuite le guitariste. J'suis plus un gosse, merde, j'ai pas b'soin d'nourrice, Timo !

Alertée par les cris de plus en plus fort de ses amis, Rabbit s'excusa auprès de l'avocat, se leva, et alla voir quelle était la cause de tout ce raffut. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à elle l'immobilisa de stupéfaction. Les six garçons s'hurlaient dessus, usant d'obscénités innommables et de feintes déloyales, à deux doigts d'utiliser leurs poings. Rapidement submergée par une vague de colère, de déception et d'indignation, Rabbit claqua la porte dans son dos dans un bruit sourd, captant ainsi l'attention des Panik, leur coupant la parole, interrompant donc la répliqua acerbe de Timo, et amenant un silence de mort. Blanche d'outrance, ses yeux bleu clair avaient viré au bleu foncé sous la colère qui l'habitait. Ce fut d'une voix sifflante mais étrangement calme qu'elle s'exprima.

_Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ici ?

Soudainement silencieux, les garçons ne répondirent pas. N'osant ni se regarder, ni croiser le regard enflammé de Rabbit, ils baissèrent la tête, une sensation de culpabilité enfantine les envahissant.

_Je me démène pour vous sortir de ce merdier, je fais des pieds et des mains pour avoir rendez-vous avec votre avocat, je sèche les cours pour vous aider, et voilà la récompense ? Putain mais vous avez quel âge ? Qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez vous ? J'exige le silence le plus total jusqu'à la fin de la discussion. Si dans cinq minutes le raffut recommence, j'vous laisse dans la merde, c'est compris ?

Les garçons marmonnèrent quelque chose, vexés de se faire réprimander et encore plus par Rabbit.

_C'est compris ? répéta la jeune femme un peu plus fort.

_Oui… maugréèrent-il plus distinctement.

_Bien. J'pensais franchement que vous étiez plus matures et intelligents que ça. Mais là, vous outrepassez les limites. Vous me décevez.

[ … ]

_Les mecs ?... les appela Rabbit avec un sourire contrit une heure plus tard. Ecoutez, ch'uis désolée, j'avais pas à vous gueuler dessus comme si j'étais votre mère, mais on est dans un cabinet d'avocat, un peu de respect quoi. Je peux parfaitement imaginer que vous êtes à bout, j'vous demande simplement de suivre encore un petit moment. On a beaucoup réfléchi avec maître Fuchschlau et on est arrivés à une contre-attaque. Si vous êtes d'accord, on s'y met d'arrache pied. Vous venez ?

Sans un mot, les Panik se levèrent et suivirent la jeune femme, leur ego ne leur permettant pas encore de lui pardonner – ce qui ne saurait de toute façon tarder. Entrant dans un grand bureau bien éclairé, la même impression de pouvoir suprême leur sauta aux yeux. Assis derrière un large bureau d'ébène, Fritz Fuchschlau les observait de son regard perçant.

La cinquantaine, il avait gravi les échelons après des études excellentes. Hier petit avocat, aujourd'hui nationalement reconnu, il se dévouait pour aider les plus démunis face à la loi. Lorsque Rabbit était venue le voir il y a désormais quelques moi de cela avec le dossier de ce groupe de musique, il avait tout de suite accepté la proposition, plus pour aider et montrer les ficelles du métier à la jeune femme dont il savait qu'il suscitait l'admiration et symbolisait la réussite. Mais quand il avait vu le désespoir latent de ces six jeunes, il s'était rendu compte à quel point cela les atteignait et son âme rebelle contre l'oppression n'avait pu rester en reste.

C'était pourquoi, en les voyant entrer dans son bureau, il leur sourit, comprenant parfaitement qu'ils explosassent sous la tension – ils n'étaient et ne seraient pas les derniers. Ces jeunes n'avaient vraiment pas de chance, pensa-t-il.

_Asseyez-vous, messieurs. J'espère que vous avez encore de la voix, les taquina-t-il, je parie qu'on vous a entendu jusque de l'autre côté de la rue.

Mal à l'aise, les Panik se dandinèrent sur leurs sièges, n'osant rien dire. Ils étaient intimidés par la voix de ténor de l'avocat et son aspect herculéen. Cependant, tel un patriarche, ce dernier leur sourit de nouveau et joignit ses mains sur son bureau, se penchant ensuite afin de dévisager les jeunes hommes lui faisant timidement face.

_Dans trois jours, vous avez rendez-vous avec le juge. Soit les sieurs Höfler et Titenkov sont inconscients, soit ils ont omis ce léger détail. Quoiqu'il en soit, cet incident ne peut être qu'en notre faveur. C'est un faux pas mortel de leur part. Utiliser votre ancien nom relève d'un manque de tact évident. Certes il leur revient, pas la peine de polémiquer là-dessus, mais étant en plein procès et n'ayant pas encore gagné, ils auraient du s'abstenir pour le moment. Désormais, je peux vous dire que le balance penche de votre côté.

_Je vais vous faire écouter quelque chose, déclara Rabbit en relevant l'écran de son ordinateur portable.

L'image de la page d'accueil de youtube leur apparut alors. La jeune femme entra les mots clés et quelques secondes plus tard, une musique leur parvint aux oreilles. Ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à une de leur composition, ils écarquillèrent les yeux, stupéfaits. Cela paraissait vraiment identique, mais ce n'était pas leur son. Plissant les yeux, Juri réussit à lire le nom de l'artiste. Nevada Tan. Avant qu'il n'en fît part aux autres et que leurs protestations plus que justifiées emplissent le bureau de l'avocat, maître Fuchschlau prit la parole.

_D'après les preuves récoltées par mademoiselle Krafterein ici présente, le nouveau Nevada Tan est un boys band. Et ils sont tout sauf très inventif, comme vous pouvez l'entendre. Ce que je vous propose est de vous appuyer sur ce fait. Je m'explique. Vous certifiez que messieurs Höfler et Titenkov ont voulu vous dirigez selon leur propre volonté, tel un groupe préfabriqué, ce que vous n'êtes pas. Grâce à ces fameux Nevada Tan, vous êtes en mesure de prouver au juge qu'ils ont voulu se jouer de vous. Et qu'ils le font encore sans aucun scrupule.

_Je… Je ne comprends pas…

_C'est simple, David, répondit Rabbit. Vous allez retourner le piège d'Höfler et Titenkov contre eux.

[ … ]

23 avril 2008

_Allez les mecs, déstressez ! les encouragea Rabbit avec enthousiasme. Demain, le juge, et après, la liberté ! Vous verrez que tout se passera bien.

_Ouais.

La réponse de Juri n'amena pas l'exaltation attendue. Rabbit soupira imperceptiblement, déçue de la mollesse de ses amis. Elle voulait qu'ils se bâtassent avec tout leur cœur mais c'était loin d'être le cas. Le groupe était fatigué et las de ces combats incessants ainsi que de cette tension accrue jour après jour à cause de la pression que leur mettait la simple évocation d'Höfler et Titenkov. Voulant leur changer les idées et assouvir sa curiosité maladive, elle risqua le tout pour le tout et se lança.

_Où est Lizzie ?

_Je sais pas, répondit Timo.

_Euh… Elle est au courant pour demain ?...

_Je sais pas, répéta le MC après avoir échangé un rapide regard avec le reste du groupe.

Rabbit hocha la tête sans un mot. Timo leva la tête et posa un regard mal à l'aise sur elle. Elle lui sourit pour lui certifier que tout allait, et que tout irait bien.

_On a besoin de vacances, lâcha Frank sans préambule.

Comme s'il venait de lâcher une parole d'évangile, les garçons regardèrent le chanteur, les traits illuminés. Voilà ce qu'il leur fallait : des congés loin de tout. Frank n'avait pas tort.

_J'en ai parlé avec Tia, enchaina-t-il en regardant sa petite amie présente dans le salon, j'vais squatter quelques temps chez elle.

_En amoureux, c'est miiiii-gnoooooooon, ricana Rabbit.

_La ferme, maugréa Tia qui sentit le rouge lui montait aux joues.

_Moi aussi je t'aime ma blonde ! Oups ! Fallait pas l'dire, Frankyky va être jaloux sinon, rigola-t-elle.

_Très, acquiesça le principal concerné en hochant la tête, yeux mi-clos, le plus sérieusement du monde.

_Rabbiiiiiit ? l'appela à cet instant Linke en faisant les yeux de chien battu.

_Oui, mon chou ?

_Et moi, j'peux squatter chez toi ?

_Euuuuh… Bon d'accord, soupira-t-elle, faussement blasée.

_Merci, ma belle ! sourit le bassiste et lui déposant un bisou sur la joue.

Brusquement, Jan se leva et monta les escaliers, lâchant par-dessus son épaule qu'il rentrait à Neumünster. Surpris, les autres se regardèrent.

_Euuuh… J'ai fait quelque chose qu'il fallait pas ? demanda Rabbit.

_C'est pas ta faute. Il est bizarre depuis quelques temps, répondit Timo en détachant enfin son regard envieux de Rabbit et Linke.

_J'vais lui parler.

_Non, laisse-le, s'interposa Linke en lui attrapant la main.

_Je vais lui parler, rétorqua catégoriquement Rabbit en se détachant de l'emprise de Linke.

_Comme tu veux, répondit ce dernier en hochant les épaules. J't'avais prévenue.

_Moi aussi, j'crois j'vais rentrer à Neumünster, annonça Juri avant que Rabbit n'atteignit le premier étage, lui permettant ainsi d'entendre la décision du batteur.

Cependant, s'y intéressant outre mesure, elle souffla et avança vers la chambre du DJ. Elle frappa à la porte ouverte, observant ce dernier fourrer rageusement ses vêtements dans un grand sac.

_Janou ?

_Va-t-en, Rabbit.

_Ca va ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

_Laisse-moi tranquille, s'il te plait.

_Mais je veux juste…

_Debora, l'interrompit-il en s'arrêtant pour la regarder dans les yeux. Ca va. Maintenant, laisse-moi.

Irritée qu'il l'eut appelée par son prénom et qu'il la mît à la porte, Rabbit descendit en boudant puérilement, la même inquiétude au fond d'elle. Son ami n'allait pas bien, et elle ne savait pas pourquoi.

_J't'avais prévenue, répéta Linke en la taquinant.

Pour toute réponse, elle lui tira la langue et se laissa tomber sur une place libre.

_Moi, j'reste ici, déclara Timo après avoir mûrement réfléchi et pesé le pour et le contre, décrétant finalement qu'il ne fallait mieux pas laisser Lizzie seule, même s'ils ne la voyaient qu'occasionnellement.

_Alors je reste aussi, décida David.

_T'es pas…

_Je reste, j'ai dis.

Timo lui sourit en inclinant légèrement la tête, discret remerciement.

_Bon allez ! fit Tatiana en se levant. On va vous laisser, une longue journée vous attend demain ! Rabbit, tu viens ?

_Chut, je boude.

_Han, mais t'as quel âge ? s'exclama Tatiana en la trainant vers la porte d'entrée sous les rires des garçons.

[ … ]

24 avril 2008

_Ca va marcher, répéta-t-elle pour la énième fois. Ca ne peut que marcher. Maître Fuchschlau leur a fait écouter la musique. La similitude les a frappés aux yeux. Le plan a marché. Il a mis en lien toutes les ressemblances, ça ne peut qu'être en notre faveur. Ca va marcher.

_Et s'ils contrent ?

_Contrer ? Ils ne peuvent pas. Ils n'en ont pas les moyens.

Tatiana regarda craintivement Rabbit. Elle redoutait le pire. Elle connaissait son oncle et savait qu'il ne lâchait pas si facilement prise. Il était têtu et malsain. Depuis désormais plus qu'une heure que la confrontation avait lieu dans le bureau du juge, Natasha et elles attendaient impatiemment dans la salle dite d'attente, sous le regard perçant de la vieille secrétaire. Rabbit ne tenait plus en place et faisait les cent pas, arpentant mécaniquement la pièce sous le regard inquiet de Tatiana qui se rongeait les ongles d'anxiété. Seule Natasha restait assise et silencieuse. Rabbit n'avait pas eu à lui dire plusieurs fois que les garçons rencontraient Höfler et Titenkov. Elle avait de suite décidé de venir. Elle se devait d'être là malgré tout. Elle n'avait pas le droit d'éviter cette histoire et de laisser les garçons se débrouillaient par eux-mêmes. Ils n'avaient peut-être pas besoin d'elle, mais elle voulait leur prouver qu'elle prenait à cœur leur histoire.

Le regard fixé sur une dalle du sol devant elle, Natasha attendait. Lorsque des bruits de pas lui parvinrent, elle releva le regard, Tatiana tourna la tête et Rabbit s'arrêta juste à temps pour voir Lizzie arriver. Surprise, Rabbit ouvrit la bouche. Natasha se leva et la checka rapidement, lui murmurant qu'ils étaient enfermés depuis une heure et qu'ils n'allaient pas tarder. Lizzie hocha la tête, enfonçant les mains dans les profondeurs de son bagguy, et s'adossant à un mur, salua d'un signe de tête Tatiana, snoba Rabbit. Pas un mot ne sortit de sa bouche. Rabbit était étonnée de la présence de la boxeuse, mais surtout de la camaraderie entre elle et Natasha. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de méditer plus longtemps sur cette découverte que la porte du bureau du juge s'ouvrit, faisant apparaître Höfler suivi de Titenkov, un air fier sur le visage qui ébranla les jeunes femmes.

_Bonjour Tatiana, minauda son oncle. Tu salueras tes parents de ma part.

Tatiana le regarda sans rien dire avant de laisser sortir son dégoût une fois les producteurs partis, tout comme Natasha relâchait la pression qu'elle exerçait sur le bras de Lizzie pour la retenir de ne pas sauter sur les deux hommes. Et sans qu'elles ne s'en rendissent compte, trop obnubilées par Höfler et Titenkov, Panik au grand complet se tenait aux côtés d'elle, la figure déconfite.

_Alors ? s'exclama Rabbit en se propulsant vers eux. Ca a marché, hein ?

_Qu'est ce qu'ils ont dit ? demanda la voix grave de Lizzie en avançant d'un pas, prononçant enfin un mot depuis bien longtemps.

Elle savait que ça ne s'était pas passé comme ils l'avaient prévu, elle le voyait dans leurs yeux. Tout comme elle se rendit compte de leur étonnement et du remerciement latent que sa présence engendrait. Les garçons, trop abattus, ne manifestèrent aucune surprise débordante de joie, se contentant de passer la main sur leurs visages las.

_On s'est fait baiser, mon kiwi.

_Ils ont pas marché ? s'effara Rabbit.

_Si. Mais ils ont contré en nous faisant une offre.

_Quel genre d'offre ?... demanda Tatiana, ayant eu raison de redouter le pire, et se maudissant pour ça.

_Un million d'euro, répondit sombrement Timo. On leur donne un million d'euro contre la possession du nom de Nevada Tan. Et la paix.


	41. Roulette System Of A Down

« _I have a problem that I cannot explain_  
_I have no reason why it should have been so plain_  
_Have no question but I sure have excuse_  
_I lack why it should be so confused_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

25 avril 2008

Ils parlaient, certains d'une voix fluette, d'autres d'une voix rauque, lui vrillant les tympans, lui massacrant le crâne. Mais jamais l'hésitation ou la honte ne transparaissaient de leurs propos. Ils semblaient tous sûrs d'eux et fiers de leurs actes. Même un certain soulagement était discernable parmi leurs émotions.

Elle les observait comme des bêtes de foire. Elle savait lire dans les yeux des autres, paradoxe qui s'accordait avec le fait qu'elle ne laissait rien transparaitre dans ses propres pupilles. Elle n'était pas fière d'être ici, elle n'était pas sûre d'elle, elle n'était pas soulagée. Mais eux ne le voyaient pas. Pour son plus grand bonheur. Se savoir mise à nue la dégouterait et l'énerverait. Elle réagirait violemment et impulsivement. Personne ne devait savoir ce qui se cachait au fond d'elle. Personne ne devait connaître le monstre que renfermait son cœur. Personne.

Mais malgré tout, malgré les cris de protestation et les spasmes de douleur, elle était ici. Assise à côté de gens inconnus, dans un endroit inconnu, pour entendre des choses inconnus. Parce que chaque expérience était différence, elle venait de l'apprendre. Et voilà qu'elle se rendait compte qu'ils étaient le parfait exemple de ce qu'elle n'était pas, le contraire formidable, l'écœurant attrait. Elle n'arrivait pas à percevoir ce qu'elle ressentait parmi eux. Trop d'émotions et de sensations se répercutaient dans sa tête. Elle n'était pas à l'aise, assise dans cette pièce sordide, à leurs côtés. Aucune petite fenêtre ne venait apporter de salut dans cet endroit cloitré où les odeurs corporelles se mélangeaient et lui montaient à la tête, lui donnant envie de vomir. Envie déjà bien présente par le simple fait d'avoir osé mettre un pied ici.

Elle ne se comprenait pas elle-même. Ou en tout cas, pas encore. Tout était confus. Elle ne voulait pas voir la vérité qui s'imposait à elle. Elle ne voulait pas se l'avouer, de peur que le monstre la sentît à son tour et la happât pour la jeter en pâture à ses sbires, l'affaiblissant ainsi un peu plus. Elle devait même se battre contre elle-même. Et Dieu seul savait à quel point ce combat était le plus éreintant de tous.

Lizzie était ici depuis une demi-heure. C'était un laps de temps très court, mais pour elle il durait depuis une éternité. A peine le pied posé sur ce sol qu'une violente envie de s'enfuir l'avait envahie. Elle l'avait réprimée tant bien que mal, usant de toute sa volonté. Volonté égrainée au fur et à mesure des secondes écoulées, mais volonté toutefois fermement ancrée dans ses yeux, faute de l'être ailleurs. Un déclic s'était fait dans sa tête. Un déclic que personne n'avait vu, un déclic qu'elle avait su cacher au monstre en elle. Un déclic qui, elle l'espérait, la tirerait de ce guêpier et l'aiderait. Ce déclic, c'était un souvenir. Une sensation agréable qu'elle avait ressentie quelques jours plus tôt. Une impression qu'elle croyait ne jamais retrouver mais qui s'était imposée à elle quasi naturellement. Elle ne saurait mettre de mot sur ce chatouillement au fond d'elle. Elle ne saurait le décrire. Elle ne saurait être capable de le revivre. Mais preuve en était faite qu'il avait bel et bien existé durant quelques petites secondes.

Le souvenir de l'agréable surprise que ses amis avaient ressenti en la voyant chez le juge lui avait allumé une étincelle au plus profond d'elle. Et c'était ce qui lui permettait aujourd'hui de tenir. C'était ce qui la persuadait de ne pas partir en claquant la porte, une expression hautaine de dégout et une envie de meurtre sur le visage. C'était ce qui la persuadait d'agir. Si elle ne le faisait pas pour elle, elle se devait de le faire pour eux. Elle était clean avec elle-même, elle savait que son propre sort ne l'intéressait pas et qu'elle n'en avait cure. Mais elle savait aussi que le plaisir des garçons était plus important que tout. Voir la satisfaction dans leur regard et le bonheur sur le visage, c'était tout ce qu'elle demandait. Alors si pour ça elle devait se sacrifier et changer, ce n'était pas un problème.

Elle ferait tout pour eux. Quand ils l'avaient vue dans ce bureau, les traits fermés par la haine qu'elle ressentait envers Höfler et Titenkov, elle avait tout de même constaté qu'ils étaient agréablement surpris de la trouver là. Ils l'en remerciaient. Et elle remerciait Natasha de l'avoir retenue pendant tout ce temps. La brune avait eu raison de craindre que Lizzie sauterait à la gorge des producteurs. Elle exécrait le fait que quelqu'un eût pu faire souffrir les garçons. Alors le fait qu'ils s'acharnassent sur eux la faisait sortir de ses gonds. Savoir qu'ils leur demandaient un million d'euro la dégoutait. Et à cette pensée son sang bouillit. Elle savait que s'ils avaient été à Berlin, elle n'aurait pas hésité et les aurait tués. Alors pour ne pas exploser, elle se concentra sur la voix nasillarde de la personne assise à ses côtés.

Une petite voix – celle qu'elle avait retrouvé depuis peu - lui susurrait qu'elle était ici parce qu'elle le souhaitait au plus profond d'elle, malgré une répulsion latente. Cette voix qui l'aidait à combattre le monstre, elle l'écoutait et lui faisait confiance. Elle voulait des exemples, elle espérait des modèles, elle demandait des preuves. Et ces gens étaient susceptibles de lui apporter tout ceci. Cette fois, elle se battait pour avancer, et non pour reculer.

Elle s'était imaginé qu'il y aurait eu plus d'hommes que de femmes. Elle s'était trompée. La tendance était féminine cette année. Et comme pour illustrer cette réalité, elle était entourée de deux femmes. Celle à sa gauche semblait comme apeurée, ce devait aussi être sa première fois. S'il y avait bien un sentiment que Lizzie ne ressentait pas en ce moment, c'était la peur. La crainte, oui, mais aucune peur. Armée d'une assurance en apparence inébranlable, le doute l'habitait cependant. Et la honte, cette honte effroyable qu'elle essayait de réprimer de toutes ses forces, lui brûlait les entrailles. Elle se demanda ce qu'elle faisait ici et eut une fois de plus l'envie de partir. Mais la deuxième femme à sa droite l'en empêcha en s'arrêtant de parler, étrange paradoxe qui ne lui inspira nullement confiance elle savait ce que cela impliquait.

Les treize autres personnes applaudirent puis toutes les paires d'yeux se posèrent avec curiosité sur la boxeuse. Son ventre se noua. N'était-ce pas un effort suffisant que de faire acte de présence ? Apparemment non, les autres voulaient plus. Mais était-elle prête à leur donner satisfaction ? Etait-elle encline à s'ouvrir à des inconnus alors qu'elle restait hermétiquement close à ses amis ? Mais à l'évocation de ces derniers, un déclic se fit. Encore un. Elle inspira alors profondément et ferma les yeux.

_Bonjour.

Et elle marqua une pause. Sa voix grave, bien que tonitruante, semblait calme, alors que la tempête en elle faisait rage et qu'elle s'évertuait à la calmer. Ne pas craquer et tout détruire, tels étaient les mots d'ordre de la soirée. Se tenir impeccablement et ne rien laisser paraître. Pas dès le premier soir en tout cas. Même plus tard, elle n'était pas susceptible de dire quelque chose. Les mots avaient été toujours plus dur à prononcer, mais ceux-là remportaient la palme et lui écorchaient violemment la gorge. Elle avait toujours eu plus de facilité à s'exprimer avec les poings.

Pourtant, si elle était ici, c'était justement pour changer ça et bien d'autres choses. Elle avait pris un engagement, elle voulait le tenir, pour une fois. Brusquement, la lumière se fit en elle, et elle se rendit compte qu'elle connaissait déjà ses modèles. Elle les avait eus sous les yeux depuis le début, mais le voile l'avait vilement aveuglée. Heureusement, il venait subitement de se déchirer afin de lui découvrir la plus douce des vérités.

Loyaux, consciencieux, honnêtes et honorables, elle souhaitait acquérir les vertus de ses amis. Les gens pouvaient penser ce qu'il voulait d'elle, la trainer dans la boue et lui faire subir toutes sortes d'immondices, elle avait choisi. Elle savait qu'elle les voulait eux pour modèles. Alors elle pouvait tomber dans une écœurante niaiserie quand elle disait qu'elle avait besoin des garçons, elle n'en avait cure. Elle avait juste besoin d'eux pour vivre. Alors elle guérirait. Pour eux.

_Je m'appelle Lizzie. Et je suis alcoolique.

[ … ]

27 avril 2008

Attablée dans le salon, un verre de coca à portée de main, des miettes de gâteaux parsemant ses feuilles, Rabbit essayait de faire ses devoirs. Dans un mois, les cours seraient finis, et elle pourrait enfin souffler, mettre de côté tous ces termes juridiques, tous ces problèmes et surtout, relâcher la pression. Mais avant, il lui fallait suivre cette dernière ligne droite, la plus dure de l'année. Elle devait se donner à fond afin de valider son semestre et ainsi son année entière. Elle voulait réussir, et elle réussirait. Or, tenir à ce rythme lui était de plus en plus dur. Elle savait pertinemment que le droit était une filière difficile et complexe, mais elle ne se serait jamais doutée que tout lui serait tombé dessus aussi spontanément. 2007-2008 n'était pas une bonne année scolairement parlant. Parce que ce n'était pas si vrai que cela. C'était une bonne année pour une chose. Une seule et unique chose pour laquelle elle se battait : Panik.

Elle se laissa choir contre le canapé, enleva ses lunettes qu'elle posa sur la table basse, et permit à ses pensées de l'imprégner des méandres de ses souvenirs. Rabbit ne regrettait rien, elle était fière et contente de pouvoir être en mesure d'aider les Panik. Il ne fallait pas oublier que c'était elle qui les avait abordés en premier. Certes, elle ne les connaissait pas, et ne les aimait pas spécialement, mais au fur et à mesure, un lien s'était créé. Un lien dont elle n'aurait jamais supposé l'existence mais qu'elle chérissait désormais plus que tout au monde. Et elle ne pouvait oublier le fait qu'ils l'avaient aidé une fois ses démarches entamées. Elle s'était sentie redevable – comme d'habitude – et avait donc décidé de leur rendre la monnaie de leur pièce. Sûrement l'une des décisions les plus importables et judicieuses de sa vie.

Car aujourd'hui, Rabbit n'imaginait plus sa vie sans les garçons. Que serait-elle sans son meilleur ami ? Avec qui ferait-elle des bêtises si Jan n'était pas là ? Avec qui parlerait-elle de musique classique si David n'existait pas ? Avec qui fomenterait-elle des complots si Juri n'était pas ? Avec qui cuisinerait-elle si Frank n'était pas présent ? Avec qui échangerait-elle de simples regards complices s'il n'y avait pas Timo ? Ces garçons lui avaient trop apporté pour qu'elles les oubliassent. Ils lui étaient devenus trop essentiels. C'était entre autre grâce à leurs efforts qu'elle s'était relevée, et c'était grâce aux siens qu'ils continuaient. Dire qu'elle avait vécu une dizaine d'années sans supposer leur existence…

Malgré les embûches qui se dressaient entre eux, malgré les personnes mal intentionnées qui souhaitent les séparer, malgré les démons du passé qui revenaient ils étaient désormais unis. Et elle ferait tout pour qu'ils restassent ensemble. Elle les aiderait coute que coute, surtout dans des moments de tourments tel que celui qu'ils vivaient. Elle potasserait encore plus ses bouquins afin de trouver une loi qui les secourrait et les libèrerait de leurs producteurs une bonne fois pour toutes. La solution était là, quelque part sous son nez, et ne pas la voir la rendait folle.

Rabbit soupira, un léger voile sur les yeux en pensant aux récents évènements, mais un sourire prit rapidement place en imaginant leurs regards étincelants quand tout ceci sera fini. Elle releva la tête en entendant la porte d'entrée claquer. Son sourire se flétrit quelque peu. Un nuage de mauvais augure plana subitement au dessus d'elle. Natasha arriva et, sans un mot, se dirigea vers sa chambre. Irritée par tant de non-dits, fatiguée par tant d'esquives, et blessée par tant de silence, Rabbit inspira profondément et l'interpella résolument.

_Nat. Putain, mais qu'est ce qui va pas ? attaqua-t-elle d'emblée en oubliant toute diplomatie.

_Ce qui va pas ? Mais rien, y a rien du tout, pourquoi ?

_Y a tellement rien que tu m'donnes l'impression de m'éviter.

_J't'évite pas.

_Alors ne fais pas comme si je n'existais pas.

_Ce n'est pas le cas.

L'étudiante soupira, agacée. La brune avait toujours le mot de la fin et cette manie avait le don de l'irriter au plus haut point. Surtout quand Natasha faisait tout son possible pour nier la vérité plus que flagrante. Rabbit n'était pas aveugle. Il y avait bien une raison pour qu'elle l'évitât à ce point, et elle était décidée à percer l'abcès.

_Ah. Alors c'est pour ça que tu ne m'as pas dit que tu avais rompu avec Timo.

Natasha releva lentement la tête et darda un regard glacial sur sa colocataire, plantant ses yeux dans les siens. Mais loin d'être déstabilisée par cette manœuvre, Rabbit sourit, fière d'avoir touché un point sensible.

_Oh, parce que ça t'intéresse ? minauda Natasha, choquant Rabbit.

_Bien sûr que ça…

_Hm, l'interrompit-elle, c'est vrai que tu dois avoir besoin d'savoir ce que je fais de mes nuits, toi, la jeune et jolie prude qu'a pas vu une bite depuis des mois et qui refuse tout contact, que ce soit sexuel, ou tout bonnement tactile.

Rabbit ouvrit la bouche en un « o » gigantesque, yeux écarquillés devant tant d'outrance. Natasha frappait haut et fort. Les mots allaient gicler comme du sang sortant d'une bouche éclatée. Et les séquelles risquaient fortement d'être irrémédiables.

_J'ai failli me faire _violer_, Natasha… grinça-t-elle avec noirceur.

_Justement, Debora. T'as juste failli.

_Tu sais quoi ? J'préfère fréquenter personne plutôt que d'être comme toi. T'as pas couché d'puis deux jours, t'es déjà en manque, c'est pour ça qu'tu m'agresses ? Les mecs trouvent plus ton numéro de Marie-couche-toi-là, alors tu t'sens frustrée ?

_Si tu crois que tu peux m'atteindre avec tes insultes de merde. Je suis plus forte que toi à ce petit jeu.

_Evidemment. C'est vrai que toi t'es la fille « intouchable ». Celle qu'est jamais blessée par rien, qu'a tout vu et tout vécu. Celle qui fait mal en un éclair… Tu fais très bien de trainer avec Lizzie, hein. Vous allez bien ensemble toutes les deux, deux pétasses d'la même espèce.

_Oh, Debora, voyons, tu me déçois. Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas juger les gens sans les connaître ? Lizzie est loin d'être une pétasse. Tu sais pas ce qu'elle a vécu, ce qu'elle a subi mais t'en as rien à battre, t'es aveuglée par ta Wonderwoman-attitude. Tout ce que tu vois, c'est qu'elle a brisé le pauvre petit cœur de Linke. Mais tu t'es jamais dit une seule seconde qu'elle aussi avait pu pâtir de cette situation. Tu vois pas plus loin que le bout de ton nez, c'qui est un putain de paradoxe vu qu'tu te vantes d'aider les autres, et bla bla bla.

_Tu dois vraiment être en manque, hein ? répliqua Rabbit.

_Et toi ? Tu dois aussi être en manque, parce que pour oser cracher à la gueule de Lizzie qu'elle a plus rien à voir avec les mecs et qu'elle ferait mieux d'se barrer, c'est petit, très petit. Et ouais, je suis au courant, malheureusement pour toi. Mais t'inquiète, je ne m'abaisserais pas à ton niveau et j'balancerais pas aux garçons comme une sale petite rapporteuse. Je ne suis pas toi. Surtout que tu sais aussi bien que moi que cette fois, ton cher Linke se laisserait couler. Et que ça fouterait encore plus la merde dans le groupe. Mais non, t'es égoïste, tu ne voies que le fait qu'elle ait fait du mal. Mais t'ouvrirais les yeux, putain…

_Tu sais quoi ? Ch'uis en train d'les ouvrir mes yeux, comme tu dis. Et j'me demande pourquoi est-ce qu'on est amies. Et pourquoi est-ce que t'es revenue ici si c'est pour m'agresser. Et pourquoi est-ce que tu crèches toujours ici. J'crois qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'tu t'barres.

_Oh mais ne t'en fais pas. C'est bien ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, ch'uis pas venue pour faire la causette avec toi, t'inquiète.

Et sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers sa chambre et en ressortit cinq minutes plus tard avec un sac à la main, le tout sous le regard noir de Rabbit.

_J'te croyais vraiment pas comme ça, lâcha-t-elle une dernière fois avec que Natasha ne passât le seuil de la porte.

_T'as jamais su comment j'étais, Debora. Jamais.

[ … ]

28 avril 2008

L'anniversaire de Frank. Cette perspective réjouissait Lizzie qui se disait que pour la première fois depuis deux ans, ils allaient le fêter ensemble. Rire, parler, raconter des bêtises, faire des pitreries elle imaginait déjà la réussite de cette sobre soirée. Elle avait hâte. Ils pourraient extérioriser et souffler quelque peu. Elle allait surtout pouvoir passer du temps avec eux. Parce que malgré ses absences, ils lui manquaient.

Parfois, elle regrettait amèrement sa décision, mais pour accomplir sa tâche, son éloignement était nécessaire. Elle n'avait pas pensé qu'il lui faudrait être si rarement présente, et se doutait par conséquent que cela lui attirerait la foudre des garçons. Sauf qu'ils n'auraient pas le temps de la laisser se déverser, Lizzie leur expliquerait. Elle leur raconterait qu'elle avait décidé d'arranger les choses, de régler tous les problèmes. Elle leur dirait qu'elle avait trouvé un travail qui lui prenait tout son temps, elle ajouterait qu'elle partageait ses soirées entre son boulot et le gymnase, elle leur décrirait ses week end à flâner pour redécouvrir la ville et peaufiner ses entrainements en passant ses dimanches, seule, à boxer. Peut-être finirait-elle en leur avouant qu'elle savait où habitait son frère, qu'elle l'avait vu de loin, mais qu'elle n'avait jamais osé s'approcher. Peut-être leur annoncerait-elle qu'elle s'était prise en main, qu'elle avait dorénavant un parrain qui veillait sur elle et qu'elle avait rejoint le cercle des alcooliques anonymes.

Ou peut-être n'était-elle pas encore prête à s'ouvrir autant. Peut-être avait-elle encore besoin de temps et de courage. C'était déjà assez éprouvant pour elle de parler en présence d'inconnus et de surmonter sa honte. Bien qu'elle sut qu'il lui était plus facile de s'exprimer avec eux qu'avec ses propres amis. Et bien qu'elle mît un soin minutieux à éviter maints sujets. Mais quel plus beau cadeau pour Frank que de lui avouer la vérité ? Lizzie hésitait, encore et toujours.

En ce lundi ensoleillé, elle quitta sa blouse de la petite superette dans laquelle elle travaillait, située de l'autre extrémité de la ville - là où elle était sûre que personne ne la surprendrait - et sortit de l'établissement en saluant son patron d'un hochement de tête. Lizzie avait confiance en cette bonne journée. Elle se dirigea vers un café à quelques minutes du magasin et entra par derrière. Elle était chargée de la plonge, ce qui l'arrangeait puisque personne ne la voyait. Touchant ainsi un double salaire, elle espérait récolter assez d'argent pour se trouver un petit studio et subvenir elle-même à ses besoins. Elle refusait d'être tributaire plus longtemps de ses amis. Elle avait la volonté, ne lui manquait plus que les moyens.

Le soir était toujours plus actif que le midi, c'était cette raison qui l'avait incitée à accepter. Partageant la semaine avec un étudiant, elle travaillait le mardi, le jeudi et le samedi ici, debout devant son petit évier, mais avait du venir aujourd'hui et couper les quatre heures de travail en deux, magouillant avec l'étudiant afin d'arranger leur patron. Ainsi Lizzie serait là de dix neuf à vingt et unes heures, ce qui était les horaires les plus calmes puisque dans ce bar-restaurant, les clients s'amassaient principalement le soir, c'est-à-dire une fois la barre des vingt heures trente passées.

Lizzie guettait avidement l'heure au dessus de la porte, attendant fébrilement de pouvoir partir. Quand la grande aiguille salvatrice arriva sur le chiffre neuf, elle sourit et stoppa son travail. Elle s'essuya les mains sur son tablier et l'ôta avec soulagement. Elle pouvait rentrer chez les garçons. Elle salua son second patron, le remerciant de sa permission – chose extraordinaire chez Lizzie -, croisa l'étudiant et lui adressa la parole – chose toute aussi rare qui étonna d'ailleurs le jeune homme -, puis quitta l'établissement, inspirant à pleins poumons l'air frais de cette douce soirée. Dans une demie heure, elle serait en compagnie de ses amis. Dans une demi-heure, elle ferait un grand pas en avant.

Légère, elle se dirigea à grands pas vers le bus, pressée de rejoindre les Panik. Mais arrivée à une centaine de mètre de son arrêt, elle s'immobilisa. Lizzie fronça les sourcils mais sut que cela ne servait à rien. Elle était sûre d'elle. Cette carrure, cette silhouette, elle ne pouvait pas se méprendre, elle l'observait depuis trop longtemps et s'en souviendrait toute sa vie. Là, posté à seulement quelques pas d'elle, se tenait une personne qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

Hésitant sur l'attitude à adopter, elle finit par s'avancer presque timidement, s'admonestant toute seule de son attitude puérile. Elle, timide ? Et puis quoi encore ? Mais qu'importe. Enfin, elle le voyait de près. Enfin, elle s'apprêtait à l'accoster. Enfin, elle allait lui parler. Bien qu'elle sût au fond d'elle que cette perspective n'était pas aussi réjouissante qu'elle en avait l'air. Et ce qu'elle craignait se confirma. Le regard de Lukas la toisa méchamment, et sa réaction l'arrêta sèchement.

_Qu'est ce tu m'veux ?

Ahurie, Lizzie ne sut que répondre. Cela lui semblait évident qu'elle souhaitait retrouver son frère et renouer avec lui. Sauf que c'aurait été oublié le caractère explosif dudit frère. S'il existait bien une personne sur terre plus rancunière que Lizzie, c'était Lukas. Et il avait fallu que ce soit son frère, et qu'elle fut brouillée avec lui. La frêle petite bulle de bien-être dans laquelle la boxeuse se trouvait éclata, comme percée par les piques de Lukas. Son attitude se calqua alors incommensurablement sur celle de son frère et ses traits se fermèrent.

_Maman nous a parfaitement bien élevés. Même pas capable de se dire bonjour.

_Parce que toi tu es bien élevée ? C'est drôle, j'y aurais jamais cru, quand t'es partie sans un au revoir.

_J'ai essayé de te faire part de ma décision.

_Parce que tu l'avais décidé bien avant de quitter Hamburg ? éructa Lukas.

_C'est compliqué… Et j'ai jamais réussi à t'en parler.

_Parce que c'est de ma faute maintenant ? s'emporta-t-il un peu plus.

_Non, me fais pas dire c'que j'ai pas dit !

_En tout cas, j'vois que tu t'portes à merveille, constata-t-il froidement. Les remords ou la tristesse ne semblent pas le moins du monde t'accabler.

_Quoi ? couina la voix étranglée de Lizzie. Tu t'fous d'ma gueule ? Les remords ou la tristesse ne semblent pas m'accabler ? singea-t-elle en s'énervant. Mais putain mais ouvre tes putains d'yeux de merde, bordel de putain de merde ! Comment tu peux oser dire ça ou ne serait-ce que le penser en n'sachant pas c'que j'ai fait ? Mais merde mais t'es mon frère, Lukas ! Tu m'connais !

_-ssais. C'est c'que j'pensais que j'te connaissais. Avant qu'tu partes pour deux putains d'années sans un mot. Là j'me suis rendu compte que ma p'tite sœur n'aurait pas fait ça. Et ça m'énervait de voir les gens te trouver de satanées excuses. T'as pensé à maman ? T'as imaginé sa déception et sa tristesse ? Et Rémy ? Tu te souviens de lui, au moins ? Tu sais, ton petit frère, celui que t'arrêtais pas de charrier mais qui te prenait pour son modèle ? Et papa ? Et…

_Arrête. Bien sûr que j'y ai pensé. Bien sûr que j'y pense tous les jours en m'levant. Tu crois quoi ? siffla-t-elle. Si j'ai agi comme je l'ai fait, c'est parce qu'y a une raison. J'pensais que c'était une bonne chose. J'pensais… j'pensais que c'était la solution, celle qui résoudrait tout et qui faciliterait les choses. Les remords, j'les connais mille fois mieux que toi, tu peux m'faire confiance sur ce point. Je pensais tellement à vous que j'ai failli en devenir folle – et pas dans le bon sens du terme si tu veux tout savoir. Alors j'ai voulu oublié. Tu sais, comme les _autres_. Sauf que ouais, c'est vraiment pas le truc à faire. J'ai bu. Un peu, beaucoup, trop. Beaucoup trop. J'en suis devenue alcoolique, t'imagines ? Moi, alcoolique. Si c'est pas pathétique de tomber aussi bas… Mais faut bien qu'ça m'arrive à moi, ce genre de choses, la renégate de la famille, youhou. Comment n'pas être une marginale sans faire cette connerie, hein ? Alors j'suis devenue méchante, mauvaise, exécrable. Pire que tout ce que t'as vu. Pire que ce que j'étais bien avant. J'ai fui. Ouais, comme une lâche. Mais je suis devenue lâche. Ch'uis qu'une putain de lâche. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui j'te crache tout à la gueule, hein. J'ai arrêté la boxe, j'ai descendu dans l'estime de tout le monde. Toi le premier à croire. J'ai passé mes nuits au poste, faut dire que c'était plus confortable que dans l'espèce d'appart que j'avais. J'ai évité de justesse le procès et la prison, par je ne sais quel coup du sort. Seul moment de chance que j'ai eu dans ma vie. Aujourd'hui, tu peux dire que tu connaissais pas la Lizzie que j'étais à Berlin. Parce que ça, c'est vrai. Mais je t'interdis de me juger. Je m'efforce de redevenir comme avant, d'être mieux qu'à Berlin. Et apparemment si j'm'en sors, ça risque pas d'être grâce à toi.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard sans un mot pendant de longues minutes, Lukas digérant les informations. Lizzie avait appréhendé ce moment et elle avait eu raison. Lukas ne lui pardonnerait jamais, tout comme elle ne pourra jamais arrêter de s'en vouloir. Sauf que pour avancer dans la vie, il fallait savoir tourner la page, faire une croix sur le passé et recommencer depuis le début. Plus facile à dire qu'à faire, la boxeuse en était pleinement conscience.

Froidement, Lukas dévisageait celle qui était sa petite sœur et qu'il avait violemment reniée. Jamais il n'aurait cru la revoir dans de telles circonstances. Et jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle lui dirait autant de choses d'un coup. Calmement, il prit la parole, sans se départir de son détachement.

_Donc t'as été martyr de ta décision. Qu'est ce que t'attends de moi ? Que je te plaigne ? Crève, Lizzie. T'as eu ce que tu méritais. Fallait réfléchir aux conséquences de tes actes. J'ai pas à m'apitoyer sur ton sort. Moi pendant deux ans j'me suis occupé de maman, j'ai veillé sur Rémy pour ne pas qu'il dérive, et j'ai pris soin de Sasha. T'as pensé à elle aussi ? En la voyant pleurer, je t'ai maudite et putain c'que je t'ai haïe. T'avais le droit d'me blesser, mais pas de faire autant de mal à mes proches, et encore moins à Sasha.

_J'ai jamais voulu ça… murmura Lizzie, brusquement abattue par les tires assassins de son frère.

_Fallait y penser plus tôt.

Et sans un regard de plus pour elle, Lukas tourna les talons, la tête haute, le regard fier. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de tressaillir en entendant les paroles de sa petite sœur.

_Pardonne-moi.

Jamais il n'aurait cru possible que ces deux petits mots en apparence insignifiants pussent franchir la barrière plus que soudée des lèvres de Lizzie. Jamais il ne l'aurait crue capable de s'excuser. Pas elle, pourtant si fière, têtue et tenace, que la simple évocation du pardon faisait se braquer. Preuve lui était faite que les remords l'accablaient bel et bien, et plus profondément que ce qu'il pensait et que ce que sa précédente tirade lui avait laissé entrevoir. Il s'arrêta alors mais ne se retourna pourtant pas.

_S'il te plait, Lukas… J'ai besoin de toi.

Troublé, ce dernier ne sut quoi dire. Ces mots l'avaient tellement hantés il la voyait enfant, quand elle lui disait qu'elle ne le quitterait jamais parce que c'était son grand frère, et qu'ils feraient tout l'un pour l'autre. Il la revit adolescente instable qu'il était l'un des rares à pouvoir apaiser, réconforter et comprendre. Il se souvint de tous leurs fous rires, de tous les bons moments passés ensemble. Et les images de ces deux dernières années passèrent dans sa tête. Le mal-être qu'il avait ressenti lorsqu'il avait compris qu'elle ne donnerait aucune nouvelle et qu'elle s'était fondue dans la nature. La colère qu'il avait ressentie lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'elle l'avait abandonné, et qu'elle ne lui avait pas assez fait confiance pour croire qu'il aurait pu l'aider, pour savoir qu'il aurait toujours été là pour elle. C'était sa petite sœur. Et l'être soudainement chétif qu'il avait derrière lui lui rappela la petite fille qu'il aimait tant, aux antipodes de l'infâme personne qu'elle était devenue. Lukas hésita.

Tournant légèrement la tête, assez pour qu'elle vît une partie de son visage mais pas assez pour que lui la vît, il scella une page de leur histoire commune, ravageant un peu plus Lizzie, blessant lui-même son propre cœur.

_Et moi, j'ai besoin de temps.

[ ... ]

Vingt deux heures trente. Lizzie était en retard. Mais Lizzie s'en fichait. Elle n'avait qu'une envie : frapper. Frapper, encore et encore encore et toujours. Déverser sa rage et son amertume. Faire payer au monde les émotions mitigées qu'elle ressentait. Laisser la haine qu'elle retenait depuis son retour exploser, s'expulser en torrent dévastateur et irréversible. Commettre l'irréparable. Se délivrer du mal qui l'habitait. Etre libre.

Elle se sentait mal. Les paroles de Lukas l'avaient blessé plus que de coutume. Elle voulait changer, mais lui la poussait à redevenir cette bête sauvage qu'elle haïssait de toute son âme. Au fond d'elle, elle comprenait sa réaction et n'en attendait pas d'autre, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle lui en voulait de toutes ses forces. Alors qu'elle avait besoin de lui plus qu'à n'importe quel autre moment, il la délaissait et l'envoyait à mille lieux de lui. Elle le détestait. Tout comme elle se détestait. Et à cet instant, elle se mit à détester le monde entier. Parce que personne ne la comprenait, personne ne la croyait, personne ne lui donnait sa chance.

Une atroce impression de solitude lui vrillait les entrailles. Elle n'était entourée que d'obscurité. Et ces ombres malsaines la bafouaient à chaque avancée.

Elle avait donc marché, rentrant à pied, durant de longues minutes. Puis ces minutes s'étaient écoulées, formant des heures. Et finalement, la voila ici, devant la maison des garçons, à attendre elle ne savait quoi. Elle venait de rater une grande partie de la soirée, mais bizarrement ça ne lui semblait plus aussi important que précédemment. Ce n'était pas si grave, n'est ce pas ? Ils ne lui en voudraient pas ou au contraire, ils la mépriseraient pour cet affront. Et c'était ce qu'elle voulait ou était-ce le contraire ? Lizzie se sentait perdue, et ça avait le don de l'énerver.

Elle inspira finalement et entra dans la bâtisse sans se faire remarquer. Elle avait ce don paradoxal de passer inaperçu lorsqu'elle le souhaitait ou d'être vue des kilomètres avant d'arriver. Mais depuis quelques mois, elle se faisait plus petite que ce qu'elle n'était. Sans un mot ou un regard pour les gens présents, elle se dirigea vers Frank et lui tendit son cadeau sans un mot d'excuse ni un vœu de bon anniversaire. Le tout avec froideur et détachement. Comme ce qu'elle ressentait en elle. Du froid et de l'indifférence.

Au final, elle ne pourra pas changer, et restera telle qu'elle. Et à cette pensée, le monstre en elle ricana, se frottant les mains de plaisir. Le combat était perdu d'avance.


	42. Snow hey ho Red Hot Chili Peppers

« _Come to decide hat the things that I tried_  
_Were in my life just to get high on_  
_When I sit alone come get a little konw_  
_But I need more than myself this time _»

Point de vue externe

Flashback

1 mai 2008

Marchant tranquillement dans les rues de Hambourg, main dans les poches et bonnet sur la tête, David avait eu besoin de prendre l'air. Jan et Juri rentreraient à Hambourg le lendemain dans la soirée, tandis que Frank et Linke avaient respectivement décidé de partager leur temps entre chez eux et l'appartement de Tatiana et Rabbit. Seul Timo et lui étaient restés ensemble. Quoiqu'il se passât, ils restaient toujours tous les deux, à lutter de front contre les évènements, malgré les tempêtes qui pouvaient naître entre eux.

Rabbit était passée après l'appel de leur avocat plus tôt dans la journée. Bien évidemment ils avaient refusé catégoriquement la proposition d'Höfler et Titenkov. Il était hors de question qu'ils leur donnassent un euro de plus ils s'étaient faits assez d'argent sur leur dos. Résultat, chaque disque ou DVD de Nevada Tan vendu irait dans les poches des anciens producteurs. Les garçons étaient dégoutés mais ils n'y pouvaient rien. C'était la loi. Et bien que de leur côté, quelques fois elle les délaissait comme la chance et s'exilait de l'autre côté. Heureusement, pour leur plus grand soulagement, dans quelques temps, cette sombre affaire serait définitivement classée et tout ceci ne serait plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Bien qu'il y eût certaines choses qu'on n'oubliât pas.

Pour le moment, David ne souhaitait qu'une chose : que tout revînt en ordre que le groupe se retrouvât comme avant : soudé et résolu. Il se prit alors à rêver, repensant à ce qu'avait été leurs vies avant la célébrité. Une bande de potes connus de tous attisant les jalousies, des problèmes avec leurs parents et une envie de bouffée d'oxygène loin d'eux, des querelles d'amitié ou d'amour, des solutions tombées du ciel à a McGyver, des montagnes de rien à la James Bond, des soirées innombrables, des délires mémorables, et toutes ces petites choses que rien ni personne ne pouvait recenser mais dont tout le monde se souvenait. C'était les belles années de l'adolescence. Adolescence trop brutalement stoppée avec l'arrivée de problèmes plus graves qu'une atteinte à l'égo d'un gosse, et d'oppression plus importante que celle parentale.

Etait-il fou ? Il ne savait pas, mais force était de constater que malgré toutes ces tempêtes, David ne regrettait rien. Il avait cet optimisme en lui qui faisait de lui un homme bon.

Nez rivé sur le sol, le guitariste percuta soudainement quelqu'un, ne faisant pas attention à où il allait. Il releva la tête et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à se confondre en excuses, il reconnut la personne face à lui. Une rousse aux yeux bleu pareil ne s'oubliait pas, même dans l'obscurité de ce soir.

_Isa ?

_David ! Quelle surprise.

Ils se sourirent. L'un comme lui se souvenaient de leur rencontre d'un soir dans cette boite. Passées les formules de politesse, David lui proposa un verre – ce qui signifiait autant pour l'un que pour l'autre aller boire un coca. Car tel était l'un de leurs points communs - rare chez les gens de nos jours -, ni l'un ni l'autre ne buvaient d'alcool. Tout en parlant, ils se dirigèrent donc vers l'un des bars du coin. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à traverser la rue, une personne sortit dudit bar. Petite les cheveux de jais, un bagguy sur les fesses, son identité ne pouvait se confondre. David s'arrêta, ahuri, en reconnaissant bien malgré lui Lizzie.

[ … ]

2 mai 2008

Gauche, droite gauche, droite gauche, droite. Les poings de Lizzie se tendaient avec un automatisme réacquis plus violent et effrayant qu'avant. La sueur lui dégoulinait agréablement le long du dos en sillon téméraire absorbé par le tissu de son T-shirt. Elle retrouvait toutes les anciennes sensations qu'elle avait connues auparavant dans ce même gymnase, et avait en prime droit à une nouvelle, mais non moindre : la colère.

Sa confrontation avec Lukas l'avait fait se refermer sur elle-même alors qu'elle commençait à peine à s'ouvrir. Pour ça, elle lui en voulait. Et elle s'en voulait aussi. Elle n'arrivait malheureusement pas à s'extraire de ce vil cercle vicieux. Alors elle frappa un peu plus fort contre le punching ball, essayant de toutes ses forces d'évacuer la rage et la tension en elle.

Il était vingt deux heures vingt cinq. Dans cinq minutes elle devra quitter le gymnase. Antonio ne voulait pas qu'elle restât trop longtemps – il estimait que le fait qu'elle vînt s'entrainer les dimanches était largement suffisant pour elle. Il était par ailleurs contre les marques de favoritisme en public et pensait que trop d'entrainement pour Lizzie pouvait s'avérer au final néfaste – il ne voulait pas que son ancienne petite protégée s'évanouît sous le manque de sommeil et la fatigue accélérée de son corps martyrisé.

Il avait bien senti que quelque chose s'était passé les paroles de Lizzie étaient dures, ses regards tranchants et ses coups violents. Encore plus que d'habitude. Mais il ne demanderait rien, telles étaient sa politique et sa façon d'agir. Il n'en avait pas changé depuis deux ans. Si une telle méthode avait marché il y a quelques temps sur une fille aussi têtue que Lizzie, elle pouvait marcher avec tout le monde. Si Lizzie voulait parler, elle savait qu'il était là. Bien qu'il fût doté d'un désagréable don qui lui permettait de deviner l'ensemble du problème, ce qui évitait aux gens d'avoir à en parler de vive voix. Lizzie l'avait appris de nombreuses fois à ses dépends. Pourtant il avait bien compris sa nouvelle façon de fonctionner et en avait déduit que la jeune femme ne dirait rien. Plus têtue, renfermée et colérique qu'elle, il ne connaissait pas. Toutefois il pressentait que la bombe ne tarderait pas à exploser. Il n'osait imaginer les dégâts internes qu'elle subirait. Et telle qu'elle était, elle ne demanderait aucune aide pour réussir sa reconstruction.

Vingt deux heures trente, les boxeurs quittaient peu à peu le gymnase, saluant Antonio au passage qui leur fit un geste de la main. Il était aimé, Antonio sauf qu'à cet instant, il savait que quelqu'un allait le détester. Il attendit quelques minutes et s'approcha alors résolument de Lizzie.

_Il est l'heure, Lise.

_J'ai pas fini.

_Tu devrais rentrer. Va te reposer, sinon demain tu ne tiendras pas.

_Je vais très bien ! rétorqua-t-elle en ponctuant ses mots d'un coup de poing.

_Elizabeth.

_Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grinça-t-elle en enfonçant un poing rageur dans le pauvre punching ball innocent.

Ils s'affrontèrent du regard puis Lizzie enleva ses gants, une étincelle de fierté dans les yeux qui lui criait qu'il n'avait pas gagné et qu'elle faisait ça de son plein gré, refusant de courber l'échine devant quiconque. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers les vestiaires, attrapa son sac d'un geste énervé, y fourra ses protections et sortit sans un mot, sous un soupir imperceptible de son entraineur. Il venait d'éviter un affrontement qui s'annonçait violent mais plaignait les pauvres gens qui étaient destinés à devenir les victimes de la fureur de la jeune femme.

En débardeur de sport en pleine nuit, Lizzie sentit la fraicheur l'accueillir mais se refusa à enfiler sa veste, têtue jusqu'à l'incompréhensible. Une demie heure plus tard, elle arriva chez les garçons, légèrement calmée. Ses mains tremblaient toujours, mais plus de froid désormais. Elle sortit sa clé et voulut rentrer discrètement, pensant que David et Timo étaient dans leur chambre, mais quand elle arriva dans le salon, elle constata qu'ils étaient là, et elle eut la désagréable impression qu'ils l'attendaient. Avec un coup d'œil en plus, elle vit que Frank et Linke étaient également présents. Super, pensa-t-elle avec hargne. Convaincue qu'elle allait subir une remontrance de leur part, elle ne leur accorda pas un regard de plus et se dirigea d'un pas vif vers les escaliers. La voix de Timo l'arrêta.

_Quoi ? cracha-t-elle, sentant sa colère remonter en flèche et se diriger vers les personnes qu'elle ne voulait pas blesser.

_Viens voir.

_Pourquoi ?

_Il t'a dit de venir, lui répéta froidement Frank.

Lâchant son sac qui s'écrasa lourdement sur le sol en un bruit mat, elle se retourna lentement et foudroya du regard le chanteur, oubliant toutes circonstances et conséquences. Le fait que son meilleur ami lui parlât aussi durement lui échauffa les oreilles et elle serra les dents.

_D'où tu m'parles comme ça ? T'es pas mon père, j't'appartiens pas.

_Lizzie, j'ai une question à te poser. Soies franche, lui demanda Timo.

_J'ai beau être une sale garce, j't'ai jamais menti, fusa sa réponse.

_Est-ce que tu rebois ?

Hébétée, Lizzie tombât le masque d'impassibilité et ouvrit grand la bouche. Elle mit du temps avant de se reprendre, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Elle était plus groggy que si elle avait reçu un coup de poing. Puis la colère la gagna de plus en plus.

_Quoi ? gronda-t-elle en écho à la tempête qui faisait rage en elle.

_Je t'ai vue sortir du bar hier soir, dit David.

_Tu m'espionnes maintenant ? J'comprends qu'vous m'fassiez pas confiance, mais à c'point, vous m'faites pitié !

_Je t'espionnais pas, je t'ai vue par hasard !

_Bien sûr, ça va d'soit. Vous m'faites pas confiance et vous croyez que j'vous mens, énuméra-t-elle avec un calme effarant. Quoi d'autre ? Vous regrettez que ch'ois là et que vous m'ayez… accueillie ? Evidemment. C'est dommage, hein. Ca vous donnait le bon rôle. Mais si vous en avez déjà marre, ça fait direct moins classe.

_Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? lui demanda Timo en fronçant les sourcils.

_Mais d'la merde voyons ! s'écria-t-elle. Qu'est ce qui peut sortir d'autre de ma bouche que d'la merde ! Depuis quand une ancienne alcoolique est lucide ? Ah mais c'te bonne blague ! C'est vrai qu'c'est pas possible, surtout si elle reboit ! cracha-t-elle en lançant un regard noir au guitariste. Faites pas les saints, merde ! C'est pas parce que vous avez recueilli une pauv' meuf comme moi que vous êtes forcément des gens biens ! J'ai jamais dit que moi j'l'étais, au contraire, ch'uis la première à avoir déconné, mais y a des limites ! J'vous signale que j'ai pas tous les vices du monde ! J'ai des putains d'dossier sur vous aussi !

_Arrête tes conneries, on a jamais… commença Frank.

_Mes conneries ? l'interrompit-elle hystériquement. Ah, parce que maintenant j'dis plus d'la merde ? Vous avez jamais quoi ? J'affabule, c'est ça c'que vous essayez d'me dire ? J'raconte des cracks ? Mais putain mais remettez-vous en question ! Si j'vous dis ça, c'est que j'le ressens comme ça !

_Nous remettre en question ? intervint sèchement Timo. Mais tu l'as dit toi-même, c'est pas nous l'alcoolo.

Comme groggy – pour la seconde fois en moins de cinq minutes -, Lizzie se tut brusquement. Puis la veine habituelle de son cou se contracta encore plus que d'habitude, elle serra les poings à s'en faire mal, et son visage se décomposa en un rictus d'animosité. Plus aucune trace de couleur n'était discernable dans ses beaux yeux autrefois verts. La frontière venait d'être franchie. La rage, la colère et la haine qu'elle entreposait péniblement dans un coin de son cœur éclatèrent telle une bombe pulvérisatrice. Elle vit rouge, plus rouge que le sang qui lui sautait aux tempes. Sa violence emmagasinée depuis désormais trop longtemps se déversa dans ses yeux en un éclair destructeur. Sa main se crispa fébrilement et son coup partit, sans une seule mise en garde salvatrice.

Lizzie eut tout de même le réflexe miraculeux de frapper le mur plutôt qu'un des garçons, et son poing s'écrasa donc avec fracas contre un cadre, n'ayant pas regardé où elle frappait. La douleur ne fut même pas ressentie alors que des éclats de verre avaient éclaté, réduisant le cadre en miette, son poing ayant même traversé le support en bois. Elle était beaucoup trop en colère pour ressentir toute autre émotion que la rage. Et le contraste de son sang gouttant le long d'une photo du groupe lui parut dérisoire face à la gravité de la situation.

Les garçons restèrent scotchés face à une telle expansion de violence, bouche bée et yeux écarquillés. La crainte prenait peu à peu place dans leurs pupilles dilatées par la stupéfaction. Jamais ils n'avaient vu Lizzie aussi énervée. Ils l'observèrent silencieusement, se demandant ce qui allait se passer ensuite, si elle allait aller au bout de son geste et les frapper, eux.

Cependant, brusquement, dans un dernier moment de lucidité salvatrice pour les garçons, Lizzie tourna les talons et s'enfuit, croisant dans un froissement de vêtements Jan et Juri qui venaient juste d'arriver. Etonnés, ces derniers la regardèrent partir en courant et disparaître dans la nuit, rapidement engloutie par l'obscurité environnante.

_J'y vais ! s'exclama Jan sans se poser de questions en donnant rapidement son sac à Juri avant de partir à la poursuite de la boxeuse, se hâtant pour ne pas perdre sa trace.

Sans comprendre, ni avoir le temps de répondre, le batteur se retrouva seul sur le perron, les deux sacs à la main, les bras ballants, toujours pas remis de sa surprise. Il entra finalement et posa leurs affaires dans le couloir avant de pénétrer dans le salon. L'atmosphère semblait plus que tendue et les garçons s'échangeaient des regards noirs, remettant la faute sur le dos des uns et des autres en un effet boomerang malsain, n'ayant pourtant pas encore eu le temps de digérer les évènements. Et malheureusement pour eux, Juri ne les y aida pas. Avec un calme réfrigérant, le batteur les observa un à un, le regard scrutateur et dédaigneux de quelqu'un qui juge sur les apparences catastrophiques des choses, avec un fond de vérité douloureux.

_Alors quand c'est pas Rabbit, c'est Lizzie ? Vous tapez haut, là. Et j'dois bien avouer que vous avez même sûrement tapé fort pour qu'elle s'enfuît en courant.

_Qu'est ce que ça peut t'foutre ? rétorqua méchamment Linke. T'étais pas là, tu sais pas c'qui s'est passé, t'as rien à dire.

Le bassiste déversait enfin sa colère qu'il avait retenue tout du long, faisant d'immenses efforts pour ne pas exploser en présence de Lizzie et ainsi rentrer dans son jeu. Il ne pouvait prendre la parole en présence de la jeune femme, sentant en de pareils moments sa volonté et son courage s'effondrer de crainte de bégayer, de paraître ridicule, ou de dire un mot de travers. Il ne savait plus comment agir vis-à-vis d'elle, et son attitude envers les autres s'en ressentait. C'est pourquoi, faute de s'énerver contre la jeune femme, il éclatait contre l'un de ses amis, qui n'avait pourtant rien fait et souhaitait juste calmer les choses et aider.

_Hey, déjà, tu m'parles pas comme ça, le prévint Juri en le retenant par le bras alors que Linke se dirigeait vivement vers les escaliers. Ensuite, si t'as des remords, ou si tu lui en veux toujours, t'as pas à t'en prendre à nous. C'est pas en agissant comme elle que t'arriveras à quelque chose.

_Lâche-moi, cracha Linke en se dégageant d'un geste sec avant de monter dans sa chambre et de s'y enfermer, mortifié par la véracité des paroles du batteur.

[ … ]

Essayant d'oublier au maximum son point de côté, Jan continua de courir, même lorsque de petites étoiles lui passèrent devant les yeux. Promis, demain, j'me remets au sport, pensa-t-il en pénétrant dans un parc, là où il avait vu Lizzie disparaître. Sachant d'avance pour y avoir vécu auparavant que la boxeuse avait tout d'abord besoin d'extérioriser en frappant dans tout ce qui était à sa portée, et ne voulant donc pas se prendre un coup, il s'arrêta à son tour, essoufflé, avant de marcher quelque peu et de s'immobiliser totalement, mains callées sur le haut de ses genoux, courbé, cherchant son souffle.

Au bout de cinq minutes, il se calma. N'entendant plus de bruits mats, il en déduisit que Lizzie avait eu sa dose et se décida à avancer, prenant son courage à deux mains. Il y avait deux ans, c'était lui qui avait assisté au spectacle de sa désolation. C'était sur lui qu'elle avait déversé toutes les larmes de son corps. C'était à lui qu'elle avait fait part de sa douleur. Il y avait deux années, lorsque Linke lui avait brisé le cœur, c'était Jan qui avait entrepris le premier de recoller les morceaux. Il lui avait séché les larmes et s'était évertué à lui remonter le moral, la faisant maladroitement rire. Il se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour de février. Aujourd'hui, il était de nouveau là pour elle, là pour l'aider, pour lui montrer le chemin et soulager sa peine.

Il la retrouva quelques mètres plus bas, adossée à un arbre, les genoux contre sa poitrine et la tête entre les bras. Plus il s'approchait, et plus il pouvait discerner ses épaules tressauter et distinguer ses sanglots qui lui fendaient le cœur. Lizzie pleurait. Mais Lizzie ne pleurait jamais normalement… Gêné par ce spectacle laissant découvrir l'intimité d'une jeune fille brisée, il ne sut comment agir. Le repoussera-t-elle comme sa sauvagerie nouvelle le laissait présager ou se laissera-t-elle faire comme avant ? Légèrement craintif quant à sa réaction, Jan hésita. Il s'approcha lentement et l'appela doucement. Elle tressaillit, releva la tête mais ne put plus empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Et toutes les digues du monde de brisèrent, inondant le visage inopinément limpide de Lizzie. Le ras de marée se déversait avec abondance sans vergogne. Elle essaya de taire ses hoquets en mettant ses mains devant sa bouche mais rien n'y faisait. Elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter. Tout ceci ne demandait qu'à sortir. Sa colère prépondérante se transformait soudainement en larmes acides. Elle pleurerait, et ainsi son corps fatigué se sentirait un peu mieux.

Le cœur serré, Jan s'approcha et la prit dans ses bras. Pour une fois, Lizzie se laissa faire sans protester et s'accrocha même à son inespérée bouée, fatiguée de tant de combats incessants. Le masque était tombé, et ce que vit Jan le marqua au fer rouge.

_Calme-toi, petite puce, murmura-t-il tendrement en lui caressant les cheveux en un geste protecteur.

_Me calmer ? Comment veux-tu que j'me calme ! s'écria-t-elle entre deux sanglots en se débattant pour le faire lâcher prise. J'ai rien fait, Jan, rien du tout ! se justifia-t-elle inutilement puisque le DJ ignorait tout de la situation. J'me tue à agir comme il faut, j'me tue à réprimer ma colère, j'me tue matin et soir à la tâche, j'me tue à paraître sympa envers lui, envers vous, envers les autres, mais j'y arrive pas ! J'me tue à parler à des pauv' cons, j'me tue à faire ce qu'on attend de moi ! Mais merde ch'uis pas un mouton ! Foutez-moi la paix ! J'en veux pas d'vot' pitié, tu m'entends ? J'en veux pas !...

Sa voix se brisa en un nouveau sanglot. Le cœur serré, Jan voulut la reprendre dans ses bras mais Lizzie ne se laissa pas faire et reprit son soliloque de plus belle.

_J'me tue à trouver des thunes pour vous laisser tranquilles, j'me tue à retrouver mon putain d'nom, j'me tue à vous satisfaire. J'me tue tout court, et vous, vous vous en foutez, vous voyez rien. J'veux pas faire de mal, tu comprends ça ? J'veux pas ! Mais qu'importe ce que je fasse ou ce que je dise ! Ch'uis qu'une merde qui sait rien faire d'autre que blesser les gens qu'elle aime et les éloigner d'elle. J'vous fais du mal, vous avez plus confiance, les autres sont persuadés que je rebois ! Mais c'est pas vrai, putain ! Je referais plus jamais ça, merde à la fin ! Moi aussi j'ai mal, et ça, personne le voit ! Je sais que j'le mérite, mais c'est pas une raison pour en rajouter autant !... J'en peux plus, Jan, j'en peux plus, chuchota-t-elle, les larmes dévalant de nouveau son visage éreinté par tant de pensées contenues, par tant d'états d'âme enfouies, en se laissant enfin aller contre Jan.

_Arrête, Lizzie ! protesta ce dernier en la prenant par les épaules. Arrête de te dénigrer ! Comment tu veux qu'on sache que t'ailles mal si tu l'dis pas ! s'exclama-t-il. On est tes amis, on est pas dans ta tête. Nous demande pas la lune, on fait c'qu'on peut. Mais on n'est pas le messie, on peut pas tout savoir ! Mets-toi à notre place aussi. Nous, on te voit dépérir et on sait pas quoi faire pour t'aider parce que justement, tu nous parles pas. Fais part de tes sentiments ! Dis les choses clairement au lieu de le faire à demi mot. On n'est pas là pour te juger, quand le comprendras-tu ? On te foutera pas plus bas que terre, et ça c'est quasi inconcevable à tes yeux !

_Mais d'autres s'en chargeront.

_Quoi ? Ecoute Lise, j'sais pas c'que t'as subi pendant deux ans, mais nous, on n'est pas comme les autres. On est pas comme ceux qui t'ont fait du mal, nous on pourra jamais te blesser, tu m'entends ?

_Ch'uis désolée, Jan, j'aurais pas dû revenir, déclara-t-elle en se détachant une fois de plus du DJ, passant une main sur son visage fatigué pour essuyer ses larmes de sang. J'fous la merde plus qu'autre chose.

_Arrête de dire ça ! Tu fous pas la merde, et t'en es encore moins une ! s'énerva Jan, mais Lizzie continua.

_Vous avez assez de soucis sans que j'en rajoute par-dessus. Vous méritez pas ça. Et j'sais pas comment faire pour vous alléger… J'sais pas comment faire…

_Arrête déjà d'essayer de nous alléger comme tu dis, ça…

_Tu comprends pas, Jan, l'interrompit-elle. C'est comme si j'vous tuais à petits feux. Je sais que Timo se fait un sang d'encre, j'sais que vous vous inquiétez tous. Et j'ai bien vu ses regards. Putain j'ai vu à quoi il ressemblait !... Et j'sais que ch'uis qu'une salope, une sale garce qu'est revenue juste quand il essayait d'aller mieux. Et putain c'que ça m'fait mal…

_Qu'importe le moment où tu revenais, petite puce, déclara calmement et avec douceur Jan en comprenant de qui Lizzie parlait. Même dans dix ans, il aurait été dans cet état. Il t'a dans la peau, c'est aussi simple que ça. Si tu veux faire quelque chose, va lui parler. Mettez les choses au clair. Et tout ce que tu viens de me dire, faut que les mecs le sachent aussi. Tu peux pas y échapper. Sinon ce sera un cercle vicieux et rien ne sera arrangé.

_J'peux pas. J'peux pas vous lâcher le morceau à tous les six d'un coup. J'y arriverais pas, Jan… Vous me détesterez, vous pouvez pas ne pas me détester en apprenant c'que j'ai fait…

_Mais t'es pas obligée d'nous l'dire, Lizzie ! T'es pas obligée, tu comprends ? On veut juste que tu apaises tes remords et que t'arrêtes de te torturer. Et pour ça, on pense juste qu'il faudra un jour que tu parles, c'est tout. On n'te pousse à rien.

La jeune femme ne pipa mot. Jan l'observa tout aussi silencieusement et pinça les lèvres en voyant le regard de Lizzie s'assombrir avant d'être voilé par de nouvelles larmes. Des larmes de douleur qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir et qu'elle retenait depuis beaucoup, beaucoup trop longtemps. Avec un pincement au cœur il avança la main pour lui caresser la joue mais elle le repoussa brusquement, comme si elle craignait que ce contact ne la brûlât. Excédé, Jan fronça les sourcils et soupira.

_Mais de quoi t'as peur à la fin ? Oh mon Dieu, percuta-t-il tout de suite après. T'as peur de nous ? T'as peur qu'on te fasse du mal ?

_Tu peux pas t'imaginer c'qui s'passe dans ma tête. Pendant deux ans on s'est servi de ce qu'on savait sur moi pour m'enfoncer. Ils ont utilisé des moyens immoraux pour… Ils ont… Ils avaient pas l'droit… souffla-t-elle, la voix chevrotante. Tu peux pas savoir… J'veux pas resubir ça, tu sais pas le mal que ça fait…

_Mais… Voyons Lizzie, on fera jamais ça, nous. On n'est pas comme ça. Nous on veut ton bonheur, on risque pas d'être ceux qui te regarde crever. P'tite puce… Essaie de me croire. Essaie de nous faire confiance. Persiste. Tu peux y arriver, tu sais. Tu peux redevenir quelqu'un. Si tu ne te confies pas, si tu ne racontes pas ce que tu as vécu, ça te bouffera et tu pourras pas t'en défaire. Les mecs doivent savoir ce que tu ressens, juste ça. Si tu restes close, tu vivras dans tes mauvais souvenirs et tu en mourras à petits feux.

_Me demande pas de rentrer et de tout déballer. J'en suis incapable.

_Je sais. Je te demande juste d'y réfléchir.

_J'ai besoin de temps, Jan. J'ai besoin de…

_Je sais, petite puce, je sais, murmura-t-il en la reprenant dans ses bras. On est là, on te lâchera pas. Je te le promets, Lise.


	43. Inside of me Dead By Sunrise

« _What the hell is wrong with me ?_  
_This isn't who I'm supposed to be_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

3 mai 2008

_Je vais aux alcooliques anonymes.

L'annonce de Lizzie fit l'effet d'une bombe aux Panik. Exceptionnellement tous réunis à table, ils étaient tranquillement en train de manger, dans un silence presque religieux suite à la présence quasi perturbatrice de la boxeuse, lorsque cette dernière avait lâché sa phrase.

Contrairement aux expressions ahuries de ses amis, Jan avait souri, content que Lizzie écoutât ses conseils et s'ouvrît un peu plus. Se doutant de l'effort que cela lui coutait, il ne fit aucun commentaire, respectant et savourant sa décision. Parce que lui aussi était étonné. Il en savait certes un peu plus sur la boxeuse que ses amis, il n'empêchait qu'elle ne lui avait rien dit quant à ses agissements.

Cependant, il était plutôt agréablement surpris. Lizzie avait décidé de changer les choses bien avant leur discussion. Ce constat souleva de nouvelles interrogations, mais le DJ jugea pour le moment préférable de les taire. C'était trop de révélations et de mises à nu en trop peu de temps pour la jeune femme. Il ne fallait pas le brusquer et la braquer. Attendre était à cet instant la meilleure des solutions.

Attendre. Lizzie ne faisait que ça. Attendre que cela passât, attendre que cela s'améliorât, attendre que cela se calmât. Mais rien n'y faisait, l'attende n'améliorait pas la situation. Au contraire, avait-elle envie de dire. Alors, oui, elle avait pris une décision. Agir. Et voilà où ça la menait. Elle ne savait pas où ce chemin l'emmènerait, elle ne connaissait jamais l'issue du voyage, mais elle était tout de même montée dans ce train, à ses risques et périls.

Agir. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait passé la nuit entière et la journée à cogiter avant d'arriver ici ce soir. Elle devait s'ouvrir. Pas comme une fleur, elle n'en avait ni la grâce ni l'envie, mais pas non plus comme une bombe. C'aurait été un fléau destructeur, et elle était désormais là pour reconstruire. Lizzie savait au plus profond d'elle que Jan avait raison. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Elle n'avait jamais pu. Toutefois, elle ne savait ni par quoi, ni par où commencer. Elle avait trop de choses à raconter tout en voulant les cacher, les évincer et les oublier.

Tous ses souvenirs et ses confessions se bousculaient dans sa tête, les chamboulant elle et l'autre. Or elle devait parler. Elle leur devait des explications. Elle avait décrété qu'elle lâcherait au fil du temps des bribes qui leur permettraient de s'habituer à ce rythme d'aveu et ne la perturberaient pas outre mesure. Alors, pour dissiper le mal entendu de la veille, elle avait décidé d'expliquer pour commencer sa présence dans ce bar. Et elle avait passé les trois quarts du repas à chercher une formulation appropriée, trifouillant dans son assiette sans pour autant toucher aux aliments.

Peut-être leur dira-t-elle aussi qu'elle perdait l'appétit, mais qu'elle s'efforçait tout de même de manger pour la boxe. La boxe qu'elle avait tout autant perdue. C'était fou de voir la hargne qu'elle mettait dans une chose égarée et qu'elle ne pourrait retrouver. Rejetant là son trop plein de regrets, elle préféra se concentra sur le moment présent. Seul lui comptait. Le passé, une fois déterré pour sa catharsis, serait à enfouir au plus profond des entrailles de la terre. Et à ne plus jamais mentionner.

Les Panik la regardaient avec effarement, ne sachant pas non plus quelle attitude adopter. Et voilà désormais que c'était sorti sans qu'elle ne pût y retenir. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière. Les visages des garçons lui faisaient comprendre que qu'importe ce qu'elle ferait, ils n'oublieraient pas son annonce.

Finalement, avec résolution et irritation, les mots de Lizzie se déversèrent en un flot tarissable mais salvateur.

_J'étais bien dans un bar. Mais c'est parce que mon « parrain » m'y a poussé. Il m'avait dit qu'une des étapes vers la « guérison » serait de surmonter le manque mais surtout l'envie. Alors je suis restée une heure plantée devant un verre, à le fixer. Sans le toucher. Et je suis sortie.

_Et c'est là que je t'ai vue… compléta David. Mon Dieu, Lise, je suis tellement désolé… Si j'avais su, ça serait pas arrivé…

_Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit plus tôt ? demanda Timo.

_Ah, ah. Attends, t'as vu à qui tu causes ? Tu crois franchement ch'uis le genre expansive ? Jamais tu m'entendras te raconter ma journée en détail. On s'en branle que ch'ois allée pisser à telle heure.

_Mais là c'est pas un détail, Lizzie, souligna Frank.

_J'ai jamais dit le contraire.

_Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous le dis maintenant alors ? demanda Juri.

_Parce que je vous devais des explications. Et pour éviter un autre clash, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard pour Jan.

_Ch'uis content que tu nous l'aies dit, sourit Timo.

_C'est pas moi qu'il faut remercier.

Et sans un mot, elle planta un regard subitement clair sur Jan. A cette vue, ce dernier cligna des yeux mais la noirceur habituelle des prunelles de Lizzie était réapparue. Sûr de sa vision, il ne voulait pas douter d'une telle donnée et sourit à son tour. Le mal-être de la boxeuse la rongeait beaucoup trop, et sans aide extérieure, elle finirait par se tuer. Elle le lui avait implicitement dit, ou en tout cas, tel était ce qu'il avait compris. Jan était là pour réguler ses remords et apaiser sa conscience. Tout comme les garçons. Ils formaient un tout, et sans l'un d'eux, ils ne pouvaient continuer impassiblement.

[ … ]

5 mai 2008

Lorsque le réveil sonna ce matin-là à six heures tapantes, Lizzie ne bougea pas tout de suite. Les yeux grands ouverts depuis plus d'une heure, elle restait à fixer le plafond dans l'obscurité de sa chambre. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors que son corps entier exigeait un peu de repos. Morphée l'avait évincée de ses bras aussi impunément qu'un grain de poussière gênant. Courbaturée jusque dans des endroits qu'elle n'avait plus sentis depuis quelques mois, elle avait mal partout. Toutefois, là n'était pas la raison de son insomnie. Sa main l'élançait atrocement. Cachée le jour derrière une mitaine noire qui n'attirait pas les soupçons – l'excentricité des tenues de Lizzie était devenue légendaire pour ses amis -, elle savait malgré tout sa blessure infectée.

Elle se doutait que faire la plonge avec une plaie aussi profonde n'était pas très pertinent. Le contact dérangeant des gants insalubres n'avait pas fait bon ménage, et la laisser à l'air libre, contrairement à ce que prétendait son père pour de petites coupures, n'était pas le remède idéal. La plaie était donc devenue une sorte de trou béant, mélange de rouge sang, de jaune pus, et de noir. Une quantité effroyable de noir. Comme si son mal s'échappait par flots.

Cependant Lizzie ne disait rien et la dissimulait consciencieusement. Les garçons n'avaient rien remarqué, ni la soudaine immobilité de sa main, ni l'effort surhumain pour ne pas grimacer dès qu'on la frôlait. Il était hors de question qu'elle se plaignît. Alors elle serrait les dents et continuait comme si de rien était. S'appuyant principalement sur sa main gauche, elle priait pour que la blessure guérît d'elle-même. Ce qui aurait tenu du miracle, Lizzie en était bien évidemment consciente. Mais elle était têtue. Et la principale répulsion à une possibilité de guérison résidait dans son horreur des hôpitaux.

Six heures dix. Elle se décida finalement à faire un effort et à lever la main pour éteindre le réveil. Les informations quotidiennes ne l'intéressaient pas. Sa vie était déjà assez bombardée comme cela, sans avoir à ajouter les infamies du monde. Cependant ce simple geste l'élança jusque dans les orteils. Aujourd'hui, elle ne courrait pas elle n'était pas assez en forme, et elle savait que sa demi-heure quotidienne l'achèverait plus qu'autre chose. Elle attendit alors encore quelques minutes afin de se préparer psychologiquement à se lever. Le mental, tout reposait sur le mental, elle se le répétait jour après jour, pas après pas.

Une jambe après l'autre, elle se mit en position assise, serrant son poignet droit contre sa poitrine, se permettant une grimace dans l'obscurité de son intimité. Aujourd'hui serait une mauvaise journée. Elle quitta tant bien que mal la moiteur de ses draps, des étoiles gigantesques dansant devant ses yeux. Elle se passa une main sur le visage et attendit que cela passât, maintenant précairement son équilibre. Au bout d'une longue minute, l'impression d'être sur un bateau au bord du naufrage s'estompa, la faisant soupirer de satisfaction. Le corps en ébullition, elle se dirigea vaillamment vers la salle de bain et se posta sous un jet d'eau froide qui la relaxa et lui fit du bien, enlevant ainsi la sueur poisseuse qui lui collait à la peau.

Dix minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la douche, légèrement plus à l'aise, mais sa fièvre persistait, elle se sentait toujours aussi brûlante, et elle se mit à claquer des dents. Elle s'enroula alors dans une épaisse serviette et s'immobilisa, yeux clos, tête baissée. Qu'importait sa santé, elle avait l'obligation d'aller travailler. Heureusement pour elle, on était lundi, elle n'aurait pas à aller au bar-restaurant. Elle préviendra Antonio de son absence - il ne sera pas étonné, il avait bien vu qu'elle n'était pas en forme. Le fait d'avoir délaissé le punching ball pour les frêles cordes à sauter était un symptôme évident.

S'habillant difficilement, Lizzie se plaça ensuite devant la glace. Comme d'habitude, elle haït le reflet immonde que lui renvoyait le miroir et se retint de ne pas y balancer son poing – il était suffisamment en mauvais état sans qu'elle en rajoutât. Ses yeux étaient légèrement vitreux et enfoncés dans leurs orbites, ses cernes violacées et immenses, sa peau pâle et recouverte d'une fine pellicule de sueur de quoi remporter le premier prix de beauté. Elle jeta un dernier regard noir à son double et sortit rageusement de la salle de bain. Mal lui en prit, puisqu'elle dut se tenir au mur pour ne pas tomber, comme si son accès de colère lui avait vidé les batteries. Elle inspira profondément et releva la tête avant de se maintenir droite. Personne ne devait la voir dans un tel état de faiblesse.

Elle retourna dans sa chambre, pensa à enfiler sa mitaine, attrapa son sac et ressortit. Mais arrivée sur le palier, elle croisa Tatiana. Répondant par un simple hochement de tête au bonjour accompagné d'un sourire timide de la blonde, Lizzie voulut descendre mais c'était sans compter sur la gentillesse de la jeune femme. La boxeuse étouffa un juron d'exaspération mais prit tout de même sur elle pour ne pas paraître désagréable. Tatiana était toujours aimable avec elle et ne lui avait jamais causé de mal, elle méritait plus qu'un simple hochement de tête. Surtout qu'elle sortait avec Frank.

A cette pensée, une drôle de sensation s'empara de Lizzie. Après avoir répondu avec étourderie aux questions rudimentaires de politesse de Tatiana, Lizzie planta son regard dans les pupilles rapidement étonnées de la blonde et mit ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire sur le compte du fait qu'elle se sentait vaseuse.

_Vous formez un beau couple, Franky et toi.

_Oh… Mer-…

_Franky a de la chance de t'avoir, enchaina Lizzie sans lui laisser le temps de dire un mot. Et quelque chose me dit que tu ne lui feras pas de mal.

Tatiana acquiesça en hochant la tête. Bien qu'elle n'eût jamais eu l'envie de blesser Frank, elle sut que cette éventualité n'était absolument plus envisageable quand elle se rendit compte du regard de la boxeuse. Elle hocha alors de nouveau la tête et descendit, s'attendant à être suivie par Lizzie. Mais alors que cette dernière s'apprêtait effectivement à lui emboiter le pas, un vertige plus important que les précédents la prit. Un voile se posa sur ses yeux et le monde tangua de nouveau. La voix de Tatiana lui parut lointaine lorsque cette dernière lui demanda si elle allait bien. Lizzie voulut répondre mais son corps ne lui répondait plus. Ses pensées s'embrouillèrent alors, elle tituba encore quelques secondes avant que ses jambes ne ployassent et que la lumière s'éteignît.

[ … ]

Un long hurlement. Le noir total. Puis cette sensation d'emprisonnement et cette impression de dépendance que Lizzie connaissait si bien. Le silence désormais absolu. L'immobilité parfaite. Et cette sensation d'étouffement et cette impression de tomber dans un puits sans fin.

Lizzie ne savait pas où elle était. Quelque part entre ici et là-bas, un endroit seulement accessible à son âme, changeant imperceptiblement selon ses humeurs, une boite sans fin aux parois intouchables la clepsydre de sa vie. Et ne s'écoulait plus que les derniers grains.

_Je vais mourir_. Cette certitude s'imposait de plus en plus clairement dans sa tête, se gravant plus profondément en elle. _Je vais mourir_. Finie la crainte, fini le combat, finie la douleur. _Je vais mourir_. Devant elle s'apprêtait à s'ouvrir les portes d'un monde indolore où l'oubli était de rigueur, un monde où elle se sentirait à sa place, où les remords ne l'accableraient plus, et où, pour la première fois de sa vie, le doute de ses actes ne la torturerait plus. Un monde où elle serait délivrée de toutes chaines, allégée de tous poids, sereine et simple. Le monde parfait car inexistant sur Terre. Le monde inimaginable et indescriptible. L'Au-delà.

Hors de question de croire à ces chimères de Paradis et d'Enfer. Ces deux notions étaient déjà présentes sur Terre, et les flammes de l'Enfer avaient déjà causé assez de dégâts. _Je vais mourir_. A elle venait la liberté, déliée de toutes les dépendances physiques et de leurs maux, de tous les vices et malheurs, tranquillisée par l'horrible condition humaine. Libre. Libre et seule. Seule. Cette partie de l'idée ne lui plaisait guère contre toute attente. Elle ne supportait plus la solitude. Elle venait de passer deux années dans un désert social et affectif, elle ne souhaitait pas passer l'éternité dans la même situation.

Puis elle se rappela de quelques personnes. Des visages flous, des noms troubles, mais des gens importants pour elle. Leurs formes approximatives lui semblaient apaisantes et souriantes. Et brusquement, elle se souvint qu'ils étaient déterminants pour elle. Et que ses malheurs étaient liés à eux. Le doute, énervant et habituel, vint lui rendre une dernière visite. L'égoïsme de la mort, ou la proximité apaisante de ces formes ? Le bonheur familial ou la sérénité solitaire ?

Quelque chose lui disait que ces formes l'aimaient et la chérissaient. Puis à cette pensée, elle sentit un petit picotement au fond d'elle la gênant. Qu'était-ce ? Laissez-la donc mourir en paix, elle l'avait tellement voulu ! La pensée des formes l'avait déjà arraché une fois à ce monde qui semblait si accueillant, recommencerait-ce ? D'un côté, l'accès au calme et à l'oubli, de l'autre, le retour au chaos et à la douleur. Et même ce choix ne lui était pas donné. Et même ce choix lui avait été dicté par les formes la première fois.

Délaissant les questions, ses souvenirs prirent le relais. Même s'il aurait fallut qu'elle ne se remémorât jamais certaines choses…

(¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯)

Balançant son poing sans se soucier de l'endroit où il atterrissait, elle se donnait corps et âme à la bataille qui faisait rage dans cette ruelle sordide de Berlin au clair de lune obscur. Elle évitait les coups avec une dextérité que lui enviaient ses ennemis – et ses alliés. Car oui, ils étaient des ennemis, et comme chaque fois elle les frapperait toujours plus fort pour leur faire regretter d'avoir refuser de choisir son camp. Elle avait perdu toutes notions, seuls comptaient les coups qu'elle mettait et qu'elle recevait. Et elle en mettait plus qu'elle en recevait.

Lizzie avait un trop plein de rage et d'énergie à déverser, et elle s'efforçait d'y décharger. Simple rixe sans raison, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se battait dans la rue – ni la dernière. Il était loin le temps des principes d'Antonio qui lui disait qu'il était interdit de se battre hors d'un ring. La rue était devenue son ring, une véritable jungle d'animaux, et elle était l'une des bêtes les plus féroces. Sauf qu'aujourd'hui, la lionne se fit prendre à son propre piège. Au corps à corps avec un vil ennemi, elle essayait de le tenir plaqué contre le mur.

Mais Lizzie, malgré ses manières de rustre sans éducation, était une fille. Et bien qu'elle fût plus forte que la moyenne des femmes, elle ne pouvait pas entièrement avoir le dessus sur un babouin d'un mètre soixante quinze, vu la petitesse de sa propre taille. Alors ce dernier la repoussa de quelques centimètres, le temps de sortir un objet étincelant de sa poche, oubliant toutes les règles loyales qui pussent exister.

Tous les signaux de la boxeuse se mirent alors au rouge, mais elle ne se rendit compte de ce qui se passait que lorsque le couteau pénétra son corps, lacérant sa chair tendre aussi facilement que du beurre. Première défaite déloyale par arme blanche. Précurseur d'une trop longue série à ses yeux.

(¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯)

A partir du moment où l'on goûtait à la violence - la vraie violence de la rue, brutale et sans raison -, on ne s'en passait plus. On devenait un démon vivant effrayant les enfants, une brute épaisse crainte par les personnes âgées, un imbécile irraisonné mal vu par les gens. Lizzie pouvait en témoigner. Mais dans la mesure où elle se fichait du regard des autres et ne le prenait absolument pas en compte, elle continuait, une impression de puissance et d'invulnérabilité coulant dans ses veines et irriguant le moindre de ses muscles, les parant ainsi à tout instant à l'attaque.

Et comme toute bête sanguine invulnérable, Lizzie imposait mais surtout exigeait le respect. Les gens devaient se taire, s'écarter sur son passage et baisser les yeux, personne ne devait souiller la majesté de son corps. Alors, quand l'une de ces règles se voyait bafouée, Lizzie voyait rouge. Rouge sang encore plus carmin que d'habitude. Son énervement permanent et sa colère insatiable se tournait vers ce turbulent élément et le prenait pour une source canalisatrice de sa rage.

C'est pourquoi cet homme se trouvait à terre, recroquevillé sur lui-même en une position de survie, les mains autour de sa tête, n'ayant plus assez de souffle pour quémander la pitié et la clémence de la tempête monstrueuse qui s'abattait sur lui. Pitié et clémence qui n'avaient jamais fait parti du vocabulaire de Lizzie. L'homme s'en rendait douloureusement compte. Et il se maudit de l'avoir regardée un peu trop de travers au vu de la boxeuse qui, pour le respect, en faisait un exemple illustre et martyr. Il allait mourir en l'honneur du respect qu'il aurait du faire preuve vis-à-vis de Lizzie. Elle allait le tuer par pur plaisir sadique.

(¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯)

Un hurlement sauvage qui résonnât dans la nuit illuminé par les feux de l'enfer. Les démons avaient envahi la Terre, souillant le monde humain et profanant l'espace de ces faux Dieux. Tout n'était que chaos et désolation. Heureusement pour lui, monsieur Ibrahim ne vit par le désastre qui ravageait sa petite boutique innocente, prise malencontreusement pour cible par une horde sanguinaire.

Ravageant tout sur leur passage, ils se moquaient des conséquences, ne voyant que l'expression rougeoyante de leur haine. Et parmi eux, petite figure agrandie par le reflet destructeur des flammes, Lizzie balançait pierres et autres sur la vitrine détruite du magasin, un sourire malsain aux lèvres, une bouteille de vodka à moitié vide à la main. Crachant l'alcool sur le feu, elle hurlait hystériquement de joie en voyant les flammes prendre comme par magie de l'ampleur.

L'alcool coulait dans ses veines, alimentant sa folie destructrice, tout comme il nourrissait le feu ravageur. A cet instant, il n'était plus question de remords, de douleur ou de dégoût, seul comptait l'ivresse du moment. Jamais rien ni personne ne lui avait fait connaître ça, ni la boxe, ni un orgasme. Elle se sentait plus vivante que jamais et ne regrettait plus rien. Elle avait fui ses amis, arrêté la boxe, mais elle n'en avait cure. Le spectacle se déroulant devant ses yeux ébahis était plus jouissif que tout. Elle pouvait détruire et créer. Annihiler l'ordre pour engendrer le chaos. Et Dieu que c'était bon.

Le monstre était enfin sur son territoire.

(¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯)

Poussant un râle de douleur, elle se recroquevilla encore un peu plus, enfouissant sa tête entre ses genoux. Elle avait mal, si mal… Elle voulait que cette souffrance s'arrêtât, elle ne la supportait plus. Elle retint un cri de douleur et de rage mélangées, serrant les dents à s'en briser la mâchoire, fermant les yeux à s'éclater les paupières.

Qu'était-elle devenue ? Il aurait été impossible de décrire le dégoût et la haine qu'elle ressentait à son encontre à cet instant. Elle ne se reconnaissait plus. Des larmes de rage ne demandaient qu'à sortir mais il leur était impossible de percer la couche épaisse de cette carapace écrasante. Elle avait froid, si froid…

Ils s'étaient servis d'elle vilement, l'entrainant dans un monde pervers et vicieux, l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce fût. Et elle s'était laissé faire, tombant dans la violence la plus pure. Ils avaient fait de ses mains une arme effroyable qui avait maintes fois détruit et même failli tuer. Si une voiture n'était pas passée cette nuit-là, elle aurait tué cet homme pour des broutilles. Ils lui avaient mis une bouteille dans les mains et elle ne l'avait plus lâchée. Ils l'avaient transformée, la scindant en un deuxième être immonde et immoral. Et elle n'avait rien dit, rien fait, rien répondu. Elle s'était laissé manipuler comme un simple petit mouton, devenant ce qu'elle abhorrait le plus. Et elle en avait même redemandé.

Et voilà maintenant que le monstre en elle prenait de plus en plus de place, pervertissant son âme sadiquement, et effaçant la vraie Lizzie …

(¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯\_/¯)

Au fond, elle méritait le sort misérable qui lui arrivait.


	44. All I need Within Temptation

« _Make my heart a better place_  
_Give me something I can believe_  
_Don't tear me down_ »

Point de vue externe

Flashback

8 mai 2008

Douloureuses réminiscences. Effroyables sensations. Mortel déjà-vu.

Timo et Frank n'avaient pas dormi depuis vingt quatre heures. Il leur était impossible de trouver sommeil et repos depuis que Lizzie s'était évanouie et qu'elle ne se réveillait pas. Tatiana les avait sortis du lit en hurlant, paniquée, s'affairant aux côtés de Lizzie. Bien qu'ils eussent été à moitié réveillés, ils avaient compris que ce n'était malheureusement pas un cauchemar. Découvrir la boxeuse inconsciente en haut d'un escalier qu'elle aurait pu dégringoler lors de son évanouissement les avait pétrifiés. Et l'horreur et l'angoisse de cette situation ne les lâchaient pas, les attrapant fermement aux tripes et les ballotant dans tous les sens.

Ambulance, hôpital, médecins, tout s'était enchainé à une vitesse surprenante pour stagner brusquement, les laissant en attente d'une façon malsaine. Leur imagination macabre avait pris le relais pour les torturer à petits feux. Et le fait de ne pas savoir exactement quel mal rongeait Lizzie les rendait fou.

Jan, Juri et David avaient été désignés volontaires d'office pour rentrer et garder un œil sur Linke qui semblait comme déconnecté de la réalité. Il n'avait prononcé aucune parole qui eût pu montrer l'étendue de son mal-être face à tout ceci. Son visage s'était teinté d'ahurissement avant de prendre un masque impassible, comme si aucun sentiment ne faisait rage en lui, alors qu'il était complètement dévasté. Seuls ses yeux semblaient encore vivants – si vivants pouvait être l'adjectif qui convenait au vide absolu qui y régnait, puisque toute étincelle s'était éteinte pour laisser place à une horreur grandissante.

Les chanteurs s'en voulaient atrocement. Ils étaient les plus proches de Lizzie et ils n'avaient rien vu, rien pressenti. Ils avaient pourtant été témoins de sa rage et de son coup de poing, mais c'était comme s'ils l'avaient occulté, évinçant la réalité, effaçant le problème. Et voilà où ils atterrissaient désormais. Ils se sentaient horriblement coupables. Et la lame du péché s'enfonçait encore plus profondément dans leur cœur lorsqu'ils se remémoraient qu'ils avaient été les précurseurs de la rage de la jeune femme.

S'ils ne l'avaient pas autant poussée à bout, elle n'aurait jamais envoyé son poing rencontrer le mur, des morceaux de verre ne se seraient pas répandus dans sa peau, elle ne se serait pas évanouie, et ils ne seraient pas ici. Parce qu'ils se doutaient bien que tout ceci avait un lien logique. Et par rapport à cela, ils avaient fermement refusé que Rabbit les approchât. Ils imaginaient déjà l'air compatissant de la jeune femme qui leur répliquerait que tout n'était pas leur faute, que la rage de Lizzie aurait éclaté un jour ou l'autre car trop grande. Mais rien de tout ceci ne pouvait les apaiser. Ils risquaient de la perdre, et c'était la seule pensée qui les obsédait.

En outre ils étaient plus qu'énervés de voir que personne ne daignait s'arrêter deux minutes et prendre le tems de leur donner une explication, une simple explication qui les calmerait et les rassurerait. Alors ils tournaient en rond dans la salle d'attente, interdits de visite et mortifiés d'anxiété. C'était insupportable. Le fait par ailleurs que Lizzie ne donnât aucun signe de vie les rongeait d'inquiétude. La seule chose qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle était dans le coma, et ils l'avaient déduit d'eux-mêmes en comprenant que si ce n'avait pas été le cas, ils auraient tout de même été mis au courant et auraient pu la voir. Ils ne demandaient d'ailleurs que cela, pouvoir lui rendre visite et lui faire savoir qu'ils étaient là, qu'importe l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Mais surtout, qu'elle devait revenir et ne pas les abandonner…

Après un millionième tour dans la salle d'attente à se donner involontairement en spectacle devant un couple d'une trentaine d'années, une mère et son enfant, ainsi qu'un homme solitaire, Timo pilla et pesta rageusement, attirant le regard éreinté de Frank sur lui.

_Putain mais ils foutent quoi ! Faut les supplier pour savoir comment elle va ou quoi ? Ch'uis son cousin, ils ont obligation de tenir sa famille au courant ! Merde mais ils vont m'rendre fou !

_Timo, ça sert à rien de t'énerver. Si tu pètes une crise, ils vont encore plus nous laisser en plan ces sadiques. On peut qu'attendre.

_Mais j'en ai marre d'attendre ! Ca fait une journée que j'attends, j'en peux plus ! Je… Putain… Et si… Et si elle partait ? Et si elle _voulait_ partir ? Et si elle en avait marre ?...

Frank ne répondit pas, la gorge serrée. Timo venait de mettre le doigt sur sa plus grande peur. Il craignait que Lizzie n'abandonnât la bataille une fois pour toutes, trop fatiguée pour lutter de nouveau. Certes, elle était forte et combative, mais tout le monde avait ses limites. Jusqu'où iraient celles de Lizzie ? Et plus important encore : les avait-elle déjà franchies ?... Cependant, Frank n'eut pas le temps de se laisser aller à ses doutes qu'une blouse blanche apparut. Comme monté sur ressort, Timo lui sauta dessus, au bout du rouleau.

_Elizabeth Sonnenschein, s'il vous plait, dites-m-…

_Vous êtes de sa famille ? l'interrompit-il sèchement.

_Oui ! Ch'uis son cousin, s'il vous plait, dites-moi comment elle va et c'qui s'passe !

_Très bien. Ecoutez, mademoiselle Sonnenschein est pour l'instant dans le coma. Elle a une grave septicémie qui s'est propagé à cause d'une sale plaie à la main. Elle n'a pas dû la soigner et travailler comme si de rien n'était. Par ailleurs son grand état de fatigue a affaibli son corps et donc ses défenses immunitaires, ce qui a contribué à la propagation de l'infection. A l'heure qu'il est, la bactérie a atteint l'ensemble du corps et n'est soignable qu'avec des antibiotiques, que nous lui administrons en ce moment même.

_Elle va s'en sortir ?

_Il est encore trop tôt pour le dire, je suis désolé. Pour l'instant, son coma est profond mais ça ne veut rien dire. Son réveil dépend de plusieurs facteurs : la propagation de l'infection, ses défenses immunitaires, et plus abstraitement, sa volonté psychique.

_Sa volonté ? Comment ça ?...

_Il faut qu'elle se batte. Si elle laisse son corps dans cet état, il empirera. Les antibiotiques ne peuvent marcher que si elle ordonne à ses défenses de les accepter et des les incorporer c'est une preuve scientifique, le psychisme est primordial dans des cas pareils.

Echangeant un regard angoissé avec Frank, Timo ne fut absolument pas rassuré par les dires du médecin, et vit qu'il était sur la même longueur d'onde que son ami. De telles paroles étaient loin de les rasséréner, malgré l'air confiant – et purement calculé – du praticien. Ils connaissaient Lizzie mieux que le diplômé et se doutaient donc que tout était loin d'être gagné d'avance.

_De plus… Excusez-moi de vous poser une telle question, mais subit-elle des violences ?

_Qu-… Quoi ? Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire par là ? demanda le MC qui, une fois l'hébétement passé, fronça les sourcils.

_Et bien, m'est avis que son corps cicatrise très lentement, ce qui expliquerait la présence de traces d'anciens hématomes. Elle a eu plusieurs fois la main ainsi que des côtes cassées, et elle a des cicatrices d'armes blanches.

Sidéré, Timo écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée, à l'entente de ces derniers mots. Plusieurs scénarios passèrent avec horreur dans sa tête avant qu'il ne parvînt tant bien que mal à se reprendre, une boule d'angoisse encore plus grande dans la gorge. Il ne se serait jamais douté que Berlin eût pu être une expérience si douloureuse pour sa cousine, et comprit la réticence qu'elle avait à leur parler de ces deux années. Tout comme il entrevit pourquoi elle se détestait autant.

_Elle… Elle est boxeuse, parvint-il difficilement à articuler.

_Hm. Je me vois cependant dans l'obligation d'y inscrire sur son dossier.

Pour toute réponse, Timo hocha distraitement la tête, encore assommé par les informations qu'il devait assimiler. Malgré tout, il se promit d'être encore plus présent pour la jeune femme. Il était dorénavant hors de question qu'il la laissât une seule seconde de plus affronter cela toute seule.

_Est ce qu'on peut aller la voir ? demanda Frank.

_Pas encore, répondit le médecin avec un regard suspicieux pour le chanteur. Je vous tiendrais au courant des prochains évènements, ajouta-t-il à l'encontre du MC avant de partir.

Et les garçons se trouvèrent une nouvelle fois seuls dans la salle d'attente, encore plus inquiets qu'auparavant.

[ … ]

9 mai 2008

« Et apparemment, si j'm'en sors, ça risque pas d'être grâce à toi. J'ai besoin de toi… Pardonne-moi. » Les mots de Lizzie passaient en boucle dans sa tête. Lukas ne parvenait pas à les chasser, ils le hantaient vilement, insufflant le doute en lui et instillant la culpabilité.

Il n'avait pas été préparé à un tel affrontement. Ses retrouvailles avec sa petite sœur s'étaient passées malheureusement comme il se l'était imaginé : durement, froidement peut-être avec un peu moins de violence. Plusieurs fois il s'était vu en train de se battre avec Lizzie. Il avait beau être plus grand et plus fort, il connaissait la méthode de combat de sa petite sœur et savait qu'elle utilisait la force des autres à son propre avantage, causant ainsi leur chute et lui apportant la victoire sur un plateau d'argent.

Cependant, il ne savait pas ce qu'il s'était passé pendant deux ans. Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée, et à cette pensée, il crispa les poings. Elle lui avait laissé sous-entendre qu'elle avait gouté à un nouveau monde, fait de vices et de débandades, de violence et d'alcool. Imaginer sa petite sœur dans de telles situations sordides le mettait dans tous ses états. Il savait que Lizzie n'avait jamais été un modèle de pureté, mais il était aussi conscient de la bonté qu'elle possédait. Avait-elle pu changer à ce point ?...

Cette femme, il ne la connaissait pas. Ni la violente, ni la repentante. Pourtant il savait que c'était deux parties du caractère de Lizzie. L'une explosait à la moindre anicroche, l'autre était enfouie sous des couches et des couches de fierté. Mais il était conscient de l'existence de cette dernière il avait la même. Et pour qu'elle fût sortie, c'était que Lizzie s'en voulait terriblement et avait vraiment besoin de lui.

Depuis ce jour, Lukas s'était presque enfermé dans un mutisme total, travaillant d'arrache pied au garage sous le regard appréciateur de son patron et inquiet de Sasha, rentrant éreinté chez lui, ayant ainsi un prétexte au silence et à l'esquive. Il ne voulait pas que sa petite amie le vît aussi mal, aussi coupable. Il ne voulait pas lui causer le moindre souci. Et il ne souhaitait pas qu'elle pensât qu'il pût être un monstre sans cœur qui refusait d'apporter son aide à sa propre sœur. Qu'elle le comprît, il avait violemment renié Lizzie par orgueil, refusant d'avoir quoi que ce fût à faire avec une traitresse à son sang. Seulement il ne s'était jamais demandé comment elle le vivait. Et leur confrontation lui avait ouvert les yeux sur cet aspect du problème.

Toutefois ses efforts restaient vains, Sasha se doutait bien de quelque chose. Elle connaissait son fiancé et sut que son comportement n'était pas anodin. Si Lukas agissait ainsi, ce ne pouvait être que pour une raison cela avait été pour une raison précise, deux ans auparavant.

Rentrant plus tôt que d'habitude, Lukas sortit Sasha de ses pensées. Lugubrement, il vint l'embrasser sans un mot avant de s'enfuir dans la salle de bain. Son comportement et sa mine renfermée serrèrent le cœur de Sasha. Elle soupira, le nez dans ses pensées, la même inquiétude bordant son cœur. Que pouvait-elle faire pour aider Lukas ? Elle avait déjà désespérément demandé aux Panik de la secourir d'une quelconque manière mais en vain. Elle ne leur en voulait pas, surtout quand elle savait qu'ils étaient en plein procès. De plus elle savait qu'ils prenaient le bonheur de Lizzie à cœur. Sans Lukas, elle ne pouvait être complètement heureuse. Et il en était de même pour le jeune homme.

A ce moment, le téléphone sonna, la sortant de ses songes. Sasha se leva prestement et décrocha.

_Oui ? Sasha à l'appareil.

_Sasha, c'est Timo.

Silence. Etonnée, Sasha sentit son estomac se tordre, signe qu'une mauvaise nouvelle se profilait. Et son instinct féminin ne la trompait jamais. Malheureusement.

_Timo ? Qu'est ce…

_Lukas est là ?

_Euh…

_Il faut absolument que je lui parle, Sasha. C'est très important.

_Je te le passe.

Et elle tendit le combiné à un Lukas en serviette qui venait d'arriver et fronçait les sourcils suite à l'agitation de sa bien aimée. Il s'avança et attrapa l'appareil avant de le poser contre son oreille.

_Oui ?

_Lukas, c'est Timo. Ecoute, j'vais pas tourner autour du pot et encore moins faire dans la dentelle. Lizzie est à l'hôpital. Elle… Putain, Lukas, elle va pas bien. Pas bien du tout. Elle… Elle est entre la vie et la mort.

_Quoi ?... lâcha la voix abasourdie du mécanicien.

Sentant ses jambes trembler, Lukas tendit la main et s'appuya contre le meuble, s'accrochant à lui en faisant blanchir ses jointures sous la pression de sa poigne. Il entendit la voix lointaine de Timo mais n'y prêta guère d'attention. Sa petite sœur risquait de mourir.

_Lukas ? Lukas, elle a besoin de toi. Est-ce que tu viendras ?

Lukas ne répondit pas de suite, le regard perdu sur le soleil déclinant, liant cette image à la vie s'éclipsant peut-être en ce moment même du corps de Lizzie. Il ferma les yeux et ploya l'échine, un nœud dans la gorge, tout le mal-être du monde sur ses épaules.

[ … ]

10 mai 2008

Faisant les cent pas dans le salon, il attendait anxieusement une nouvelle, la moindre annonce pouvant le soulager et l'informer de l'état de santé de Lizzie. Il ne pouvait croire qu'elle était sur un lit d'hôpital, entourée d'un blanc laiteux étourdissant qui ne lui seyait pas, branchée de toutes parts à des machines assourdissantes qui l'aidaient à se maintenir en vie. Il ne pouvait croire qu'il risquait de la perdre à tout jamais.

Effectuant un nouveau demi-tour devant le canapé, il trépignait d'impatience, les mains enfoncées dans les poches, le regard rivé avec obstination sur ses pieds, refusant de relever la tête toutes les trente secondes pour ne pas se rendre malade à la vue du temps qui filait si lentement. Derrière lui, le soleil se levait doucement, auréolant la pièce d'une douce et mystique lumière orangée qui rendait les choses irréelles.

Et, brusquement, alors qu'il commençait à se dire qu'il n'aurait pas de nouvelle dans l'immédiat, la porte d'entrée claqua et Timo apparut. Il stoppa tout mouvement et releva précipitamment la tête pour fixer de ses yeux inquiets le regard terne et le visage livide du MC. Il arrêta alors de se tortiller les doigts et ses entrailles se glacèrent avant que son cœur ne tombât dans son estomac. Timo n'avait pas besoin de prononcer ces mots effroyables, il avait déjà compris.

_Elle est morte.

Comme au ralenti, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba de longues secondes avant de heurter brutalement le sol en un bruit mat. Puis, résonnant contre les murs du salon, un cri de douleur d'une puissance indéfinissable s'échappa de ses lèvres.

Et Linke se réveilla en sursaut, moite de sueur, la respiration haletante. C'était un cauchemar, un simple cauchemar. Pris de tremblements, il se tint la tête entre les mains et inspira profondément, essayant de se calmer. Il tourna le regard à gauche et vit qu'il était cinq heures vingt et une. Les visites n'étaient pas encore autorisées, mais il n'en avait cure, il avait besoin de la voir pour se calmer et se rendre pleinement compte que tout ceci n'était pas réel.

Il se leva alors avec empressement et une demi-heure plus tard, il franchit d'un pas résolu les portes de l'hôpital. Essayant tant bien que mal de se faire petit, il parvint à se faufiler avec discrétion à l'étage où Lizzie se trouvait. Puis il arriva devant sa porte, tendit l'oreille pour être sûr de n'être surpris par aucune ronde d'infirmières et inspira profondément avant d'appuyer sur la poignée. Il pénétra sur la pointe des pieds dans la sordide pièce blanche et ressentit le même pincement au cœur qu'à chaque fois. La voir presque sans vie sur ce lit, immobile et pâle, lui serrait le cœur. Puis, se rappelant le but premier de sa visite, il se précipita vers elle et lui prit le poignet. Percevant le bruit lent des pulsations de son cœur et entendant le bip rassurant des machines, Linke poussa un énorme soupir de soulagement.

Les mains tremblantes, mais d'apaisement cette fois, il lui caressa tendrement le visage. Il s'assit doucement à ses côtés et porta la main de Lizzie à ses lèvres, parsemant sa paume de légers baisers.

_Réveille-toi, miss, je t'en supplie… Réveille-toi, j'ai tant de choses à te dire. Lise, ne me laisse pas tout seul… Si tu savais à quel point j'ai besoin de toi …

Et délicatement, une larme traça son sillon sur la joue rugueuse du bassiste avant de mourir sans un cri dans la chaleur des draps.

* * *

**Wesh : D ! **

**Voilà donc le dernier chapitre écrit - et surtout posté Héhé - pour le moment : ) **

**J'espère que tous mes anciens lecteurs me suivront jusqu'ici, et que j'en aurais même de pitits nouveaux : P ( Enfin, tout d'abord faut il survivre aux 43 chapitres précédents *dead* )**

**J'espère que mon histoire vous plait, et j'ose même attendre quelques petites reviews de votre part :')**

**Viel Spaß ! **


	45. I won't see you tonight A7x

« _Building up inside of me  
__A place so dark, so cold, I had to set me free  
__Don't mourn for me  
__You're not the one to put the blame _»

Point de vue Externe

Flash Back

9 mai 2008

Lorsque Jan se leva ce matin-là, la maison était déjà en grande ébullition. Des bruits retentissaient de toutes parts, des objets volaient dans tous les sens et une succession de corps et de mouvements défilaient sous ses yeux mi-clos rapidement écarquillés par la surprise, ôtant toute trace de sommeil. Personne ne remarqua sa soudaine apparition, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde qu'il venait d'émerger, trop affairés pour s'occuper de lui. C'est d'ailleurs pourquoi il faillit se faire happer par Juri en voulant sortir de sa chambre.

Hébété, le DJ observa le spectacle d'effervescence qui se déroulait sous ses yeux sans qu'il en fût pour le moins du monde l'acteur. Il décida donc de rester dans l'embrasure de sa porte pour plus de sécurité et tenta de décortiquer la scène qui passait en accéléré sous ses yeux. Linke força férocement le passage et percuta l'épaule de David qui en lâcha ses affaires et l'injecta furieusement sous l'oreille sourde du bassiste. Frank marcha sur la boucle de la ceinture du guitariste et hurla de douleur, sautillant en se tenant le pied, lançant ici et là des jurons qui avaient pour cible tout et n'importe quoi, et jetant des regards noirs à David qui se hâtait de réparer les dégâts avant que quelque chose de plus grave n'advînt. Timo s'arrêta quelques instants et aida son meilleur ami avant de repartir aussi précipitamment qu'il n'était arrivé.

Jan ne pouvait en douter : les garçons étaient surexcités et doublement inquiets. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils se faisaient du souci pour Lizzie, mais pourquoi leurs mines avaient-elles pris cette teinte de sombre résignation ? Pourquoi tant d'obscurité et de sauvagerie dans leurs regards ? Et pourquoi chacun de leurs faits et gestes lui apparaissaient comme un pas de plus en direction de la potence ?

Alors qu'il s'évertuait à comprendre la signification de tout ceci, un cri plus fort que les autres le fit sursauter. Tout en se retournant, il se demanda par quel miracle il avait pu dormir aussi longtemps. Quelque chose clochait, il s'en rendit compte en voyant le fol air de Rabbit. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi était-elle là ? Et pourquoi aucun des garçons n'étaient à l'hôpital, au chevet de Lizzie ? Et pourquoi… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se poser plus de questions, il venait en effet de remarquer qu'il était en caleçon devant Rabbit. Une fois passait encore vu les circonstances désastreuses qui avaient engendré cet « accident », mais désormais, cela devenait une fâcheuse habitude.

Cependant la jeune femme ne sembla pas s'en formaliser puisqu'elle se rua vers lui et l'exhorta à un peu plus de punch, lui ordonnant de commencer par s'habiller. Ils devaient apparemment être en forme et bien seyant pour quelque chose. Mais quoi donc ? Alors que Jan allait s'énerver et exiger des explications, tout lui revint en mémoire en un flash aveuglant qui faillit le faire chanceler. Le verdict du procès était annoncé aujourd'hui. Les évènements précédents lui avaient complètement ôté ce détail de la tête. Il se faisait tellement de souci pour Lizzie, et à fortiori pour les garçons, que son cerveau avait vilement occulté toute autre information.

A la pensée que leur sort allait définitivement être scellé aujourd'hui, ses entrailles se serrèrent. Et il comprit parfaitement l'agitation entraperçue. Soit ils sortaient enfin de ce tourbillon démentiel, soit ils sombraient une bonne fois pour toute, sans espoir de rémission. Rudement poussé sans ménagement dans la salle de bain par une Rabbit à la limite de l'hystérie comme il n'en avait jamais vue, il n'eut pas le loisir de se laisser aller à de sombres pensées. L'heure était à l'action. La dernière d'une tortueuse lignée qui pourrait se révéler salvatrice. Ou en tout cas, Jan l'espérait.

[ … ]

Rabbit avait voulu à tout prix les accompagner au tribunal. Aujourd'hui n'était pas un jour comme les autres, ils l'attendaient depuis trop longtemps. Ils se l'étaient imaginés sous diverses formes mais malheureusement, les évènements n'allaient pas dans leur sens. Toutefois, Rabbit était là pour que tout marchât comme sur des roulettes. Avec elle, ils étaient sûrs qu'aucune futilité ne les assaillirait et qu'ils se focaliseraient sur la source du problème. Elle était la seule personne que les garçons avaient autorisée à leurs côtés, plus par lassitude que par véritable volonté – en effet la jeune femme n'avait de cesse d'être sur leur dos, voulant tout savoir et surtout aider. Nullement amusés ou attendris par son attention, ils en avaient rapidement été irrités et avaient donc cédé brusquement.

Toutefois, elle pouvait certes rester près d'eux, mais ne devait en aucun cas trainer entre leurs pattes. D'humeur massacrante, ils n'avaient pas envie de laisser leurs émotions se déverser en public. Et encore moins sur elle, Rabbit n'y était pour rien dans leurs affaires. Leurs nerfs étaient excessivement tendus, au moindre mot ils pouvaient perdre le contrôle et faire des dégâts irrémédiables. C'était donc pourquoi ils gardaient obstinément leurs bouches fermées et plus difficilement leurs esprits, ne pouvant cependant empêcher leurs pensées de dériver et de s'aventurer du côté de Lizzie. Rabbit savait qu'ils auraient eu besoin de la boxeuse pour les soutenir et leur remonter le moral, malheureusement elle était indisposée, ce qui leur portait un coup et les fermait hermétiquement. Ils allaient avoir besoin des filles plus que jamais pour surmonter l'attente de l'annonce mais aussi le possible choc qu'une telle décision serait susceptible de leur porter.

La jeune femme avait fait de nombreuses recherches et vérifications, toutefois un doute subsistait. Elle était trop impliquée dans cette affaire pour avoir un regard impartial sur le cas présent. Une chose était sûre, elle ne voulait pas les voir ce soir déprimés et avilis par une injuste justice. Elle savait vers qui allait la loyauté des juges, elle espérait alors qu'ils tomberaient sur l'un des rares à ne pas être pervertis par le pouvoir de l'argent.

Elle tourna un regard inquiet vers les mines fermées du groupe. Ils semblaient tendus et ailleurs. Rabbit aurait aimé leur dire que tout irait bien mais elle savait que c'était des paroles vaines, jetées pour combler un blanc gênant. Elle prit tout de même une inspiration, brava le regard noir de Timo qui la dissuadait de dire un mot, et prit la parole.

_Si le verdict est en votre faveur, tout sera résolu et vous vous verrez débarrassés de ce poids. Dans le cas contraire, tout espoir n'est pas perdu ! J'ai longuement réfléchi à la question et avec ce que vous avez subi et ce qu'ils vous ont fait faire, vous pourrez attaquer Höfler et Titenkov pour harcèlement. J'ai regardé le dossier, et de nombreuses preuves vont dans ce sens, ce qui signifierait qu'on…

_Rabbit… soupira Linke.

_... et ainsi on pourra leur prouver une bonne fois pour toutes qu'ils n'auraient jamais du s'en prendre à…

_Rabbit, répéta le bassiste.

_... et ils l'auraient bien mauvaise quand ils verront la putain de surprise que je leur réserve ! S'ils croient que…

_Rabbit ! s'écria Frank. Ta gueule ! Tais-toi, s't'eu plait, juste : tais-toi… la supplia-t-il, sa voix tombant doucement en décrépitude à l'instar de son espoir.

Ahurie, la jeune femme obtempéra, plus par surprise que par volonté, et se tut donc. David poussa un soupir de soulagement tandis que Jan se passait la main sur le visage.

_Ecoute, c'est gentil de ta part de prendre les choses tellement à cœur, expliqua Juri, mais on ne veut pas d'un autre procès. C'est trop éreintant, toute cette énergie qu'on donne pour, si ça se trouve au final, si peu… On ne veut pas avoir à revivre ça encore et encore. Si on perd notre procès, on laisse tomber, c'est tout.

Bouche bée cette fois-ci, Rabbit se reprit et hocha doucement la tête, déçue de voir que les producteurs avaient sucé la force des Panik jusqu'au bout. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le loisir de les ragaillardir tel un général sur un terrain de combat exhortant ses troupes épuisées à l'assaut puisqu'à ce moment, maitre Fuchschlau arriva, précédé par le bruit retentissant de ses pas dans l'immense hall silencieux.

_Bonjour messieurs mademoiselle, ajouta-t-il avec un hochement de tête à l'encontre de Rabbit. Le juge Robben vient d'arriver. Il est temps d'y aller.

La mort dans l'âme, les garçons se levèrent, et ce fut craintive que Rabbit les observa s'éloigner sans un mot, les doigts fortement croisés en un geste superstitieux, priant mentalement pour que tout se passât bien.

[ … ]

Lorsque les garçons entrèrent dans la pièce du tribunal, précédés par maitre Fuchschlau, ils ne purent retenir une exclamation d'admiration. Ils foulèrent avec ravissement le sol en marbre, observèrent avec délectation le plafond représentant la justice aux yeux bandés lors du procès d'un célèbre homme de l'Antiquité dont le nom leur était inconnu, se ravirent les yeux des colonnes ornées de dorures des quatre points cardinaux, montrant le chemin de la droiture. Linke n'avait jamais vu un tel élan de luxe réuni dans un seul et même endroit. Pourtant une impression de simplicité débordait d'une telle exposition de richesse.

Assis derrière un immense bureau massif, la frêle silhouette du juge disparaissait aléatoirement derrière des monticules de papier. La mine sévère, il observait les Panik avec un regard de prédateur, les jaugeant sans gêne avant de les inviter finalement à prendre place dans de somptueux fauteuils aux dossiers pourpres. Bien que face à un homme petit et chétif, les garçons se sentaient écrasés par sa suprématie. Et la présence d'Höfler et de Titenkov à leur droite, le même sourire narquois aux lèvres, n'allégeait en rien cette impression. Maitre Fuchschlau s'assit entre les deux camps, aux côtés de l'avocat de la partie adverse à qui il serra furtivement la main.

Dans les minutes qui suivraient se jouerait l'avenir du groupe. Mais c'était comme si cette perspective n'atteignait nullement le bassiste. Le juge se mit à parler et ses mots coulèrent sur Linke en une cascade insensorielle. Son esprit était ailleurs, calé dans une pièce blanche de sobriété. Ses pensées étaient éparses tout en étant réunies auprès d'une pâle personne dont le visage maladif le hantait. Au final, peu lui importait de gagner. Que signifierait cette victoire s'il ne pouvait la partager avec celle qu'il voulait ? Il n'avait plus envie de combattre pour un tel but, sa cible avait totalement changé, et pour le moment, elle restait amorphe et solitaire sur un lit d'hôpital immaculé.

Que se passerait-il si Lizzie ne se réveillait pas ? Cette pensée l'obnubilait depuis le début, et le fait d'être ici, à jouer son avenir, ne parvenait pas à lui changer les idées. Sa vie, il voulait la passer près d'elle. Etre une star ne l'avait jamais intéressé, il n'était pas ambitieux, la basse avait toujours été plus une passion candide qu'autre chose. La seule ambition qu'il n'eût jamais eue était de reconquérir Lizzie. Bien qu'elle l'eût repoussé, il gardait espoir, parce que tant qu'elle existait sur un coin de la Terre, la flamme qui l'animait ne s'éteindrait jamais, et il pouvait toujours tenter quelque chose. Alors que si c'était Lizzie elle-même qui venait à s'éteindre…

Un claquement sec le ramena dans le bureau du juge. Ce dernier venait de poser brutalement un lourd dossier devant lui. Rempli à craquer, ce dernier ne laissait voir aucune feuille volante, preuve de la maniaquerie que le juge avait de tout garder rangé selon des critères extrêmement précis. Et à cette pensée, l'esprit de Linke repartit. Lizzie était bordélique, il l'avait souvent charriée à ce sujet lorsqu'elle ne trouvait pas quelque chose. Il se souvint avec délectation de la fois où il l'avait surprise en boxer et débardeur devant son armoire, cherchant frénétiquement son bagguy préféré pour aller assister à une remise de prix de son idole Mohammed Ali. Puis il se remémora l'opportunité que son manque d'organisation lui avait offerte. Alors qu'elle refusait obstinément de lui parler pour une sombre affaire qu'il jugeait aujourd'hui comme dérisoire, il avait glissé un mot dans ses cours, comportant de plates et sincères excuses. A cette époque déjà, alors qu'ils n'étaient que simples amis et encore, il ne supportait pas d'être en froid et loin d'elle. Elle avait rigolé lorsqu'il lui avait avoué être tombé amoureux d'elle dès l'instant où ses yeux s'étaient posés avec ravissement sur sa personne, mais elle n'avait jamais compris la véracité et la force de cet aveu. Et il n'avait jamais pu le lui expliquer. Et ne le pourrait peut-être jamais…

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il retint une grimace de douleur. Que deviendrait-il sans elle ? Il se vantait froidement s'être entièrement détaché de son emprise, pourtant preuve lui était donnée chaque jour que c'était l'inverse qui se produisait. Même lorsqu'elle le rejetait à des lieux d'elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de revenir à ses côtés, la queue entre les jambes, dans une attitude de repentance absolue. Il était entièrement dépendant d'elle, et peu importait ce qu'il s'était passé à Berlin, il ne changerait pas d'avis. Si deux ans d'absence et de silence n'avaient pas affaibli sa passion, rien n'y ferait. Elle était son but ultime, le fruit défendu, le talisman suprême qui l'amènerait au sentiment d'allégresse qu'il n'avait qu'effleuré à ses côtés, car inconscient de ce qu'il possédait. Si elle venait à disparaître, il n'aurait plus rien à quoi se rattacher, et toutes les choses de la vie lui deviendraient vaines et futiles.

Même l'agitation malvenue à ses côtés ne lui attirait aucun intérêt. D'ailleurs quelle était sa source ? Qu'est ce qui osait donc le déranger de ses sombres pensées ? Il atterrit une fois de plus sur Terre. Immédiatement, son attention fut captée par les picotements sur sa nuque. Il se retourna pour voir les regards plus que noirs que leur lançaient Höfler et Titenkov face au débordement de joie et de soulagement que les garçons essayaient tant bien que mal de réguler sous le sourire patriarche de leur avocat.

Regards noirs pour l'adversaire, soulagement pour eux, Linke fit rapidement le rapprochement. Une légère satisfaction s'empara de lui. Ils avaient gagné. Voir la joie des garçons lui donna le sourire mais le lui fit perdre tout aussi rapidement, et une pointe d'agacement émergea de cette déconvenue euphorie. Ils n'avaient pas le droit d'être heureux alors que le sort de Lizzie était toujours aussi flou.

Cependant Linke ne put résister plus longtemps et céda à l'élan d'enthousiasme que ses amis lui propageaient. Et un poids collectif s'ôta de leurs épaules en un cliquetis de chaines tombant à leurs pieds, signe d'une liberté retrouvée. Ils avaient gagné. C'était tout ce qui comptait.

[ … ]

11 mai 2008

_Oh mon amour… Je suis désolée, mais ce soir ça risque d'être impossible, j't'en ai parlé hier, tu sais, le…

_Oh oui, c'est vrai… soupira Frank, déçu. Faut qu'tu règles le super problème épineux. Je comprends.

_J'suis vraiment désolée, mon ange…

_C'est pas grave, ma puce, t'en fais pas. Va donc sauver le monde avant qu'elles ne déclenchent une catastrophe nucléaire ! T'es la meilleure t'façon.

_Je t'aime, répondit Tatiana en un sourire que Frank ne put voir à travers le téléphone.

Ce dernier s'immobilisa et une sensation de plénitude l'envahit. C'était la première fois que Tatiana prenait l'initiative de prononcer avant lui ces trois mots si chers à son cœur, trop timide pour prendre les devants. Et voilà qu'elle lui donnait la plus belle et la plus vraie preuve de son amour. Emu, il répondit en un souffle et la jeune femme raccrocha.

_Ch'uis désolée, Tia, tu devrais le rejoindre, j'ai pas le droit de t'empêcher de…

_Taratata, l'interrompit la blonde. Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, Nat. Je ne le verrais pas ce soir, c'n'est pas grave, je vais survivre, ne t'en fais pas, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Tu as plus besoin de moi.

_Non, mais…

_Natasha. Quand tu m'as appelé, tu m'as dit que tu ne voulais me parler. Tu sais que je suis là pour toi, alors parle-moi. Tu as dit toi-même que tu ne voulais pas te retrouver dans un cas similaire à celui de Lizzie.

_Bon. Très bien, céda la brune, vaincue par les arguments qu'elle avait elle-même donné à Tatiana. J'me suis engueulée avec Debora, comme tu le sais.

Tatiana hocha positivement la tête. C'était la seule chose que Natasha lui avait dite pour justifier sa venue quelques jours plus tôt. La blonde n'avait demandé aucune explication et avait accueilli la brune avec bienveillance. Elle savait que les choses seraient mises au clair un jour ou l'autre.

_J'sais même pas pourquoi au juste on s'est pris la tête. C'était… Putain j'ai vraiment abusé, j'lui ai dit d'ces trucs méchants… Mais j'arrive pas, j'peux plus la supporter. Elle joue les supers héros au grand cœur, victime de leur sensibilité et ça m'énerve. Elle veut aider le monde entier, tout en s'occupant d'ses proches mais elle peut pas, résultat des courses, l'un des camps en pâtit, et j'te laisse devenir qui est délaissé. Ca m'sort par les trous de nez parce qu'en plus elle fait genre elle est modeste alors qu'elle se la pète et se permet de critiquer les autres !

_Qui ça ? demanda Tatiana alors qu'elle se doutait déjà de la réponse.

_Lise. Elle a fait quelque chose qu'elle aurait pas du vis-à-vis de Lizzie et elle se permet de critiquer ses agissements alors que c'est de sa faute ! Lizzie m'a rien dit, j'l'ai deviné. J'suis p't-être une garce, mais j'suis ni stupide, ni aveugle.

_Tu sais, elle est comme ça, c'est tout. Elle a un grand cœur et a une certaine tendance à jouer les grands manitous, mais elle ne fait pas ça méchamment, au contraire. J'avoue que parfois elle ferait mieux de se taire et rester en retrait, mais tu la connais, ces mots ne font pas partis de son vocabulaire. Même quand ça lui porte préjudice.

_Mais justement ! Elle peut pas retenir la leçon au moins une fois dans sa vie ?

_Natasha. Est-ce qu'elle t'a déjà demandé quoi que ce soit vis-à-vis de ton passé ?

_Qu-… Quoi ? Pourquoi tu m'demandes ça ?

_Réponds-moi juste.

_Non.

_C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait. Elle a toujours eu le tact et la présence d'esprit de ne pas chercher à savoir. Alors tu ne peux pas la blâmer pour sa curiosité et son envie d'aider les gens, que tu voies à mauvais sens comme maladif.

_Bien sûr que si ! Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle a pas insisté avec moi, hein ? J'vais te dire pourquoi, parce qu'elle s'en fout ! Voilà pourquoi ! s'emporta la brune.

_Natasha, cingla sèchement Tatiana. Tu réfléchis quand tu parles ? Si Rabbit ne t'a jamais rien demandé, ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle n'était pas rongée par la curiosité. Sauf qu'elle a énormément de respect pour toi. Elle t'a de nombreuses fois citée comme modèle, sans que tu n'en saches jamais rien. Quand elle parle de ses amies, tu reviens plus souvent sur le tapis que moi. Elle ne t'a jamais rien demandé parce qu'elle ne voulait pas te blesser en ressassant de mauvais souvenirs, elle attendait juste que tu daignes lui dire les choses. Que tu lui fasses assez confiance. Mais tu ne l'as jamais fait, alors forcément, il y a des choses qu'elle ne sait pas, qu'elle n'a pas pu deviner et ne peut donc pas prévoir. Tu n'as pas le droit de lui en vouloir d'essayer d'aider les gens. Tu n'as pas à être jalouse ou je ne sais quoi, parce que tu sais pertinemment qu'elle est là pour toi et qu'elle serait capable de tout plaquer pour t'aider. Puis pour en revenir à Lizzie, elle n'a pas ta compétence pour voir à travers le masque des gens, elle ne voit donc que ce que Lizzie veut montrer. C'est donc compréhensible qu'elle ne la porte pas énormément dans son cœur. Elle est irrémédiablement du côté de Linke, et la seule chose dont elle ait conscience, c'est qu'il souffre à cause de Lizzie.

Abattue, Natasha se tut et se laissa mollement retomber sur le lit de Tatiana.

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne me parle plus alors ?... J'veux dire, avant qu'on se soit engueulées.

_Je viens de te le dire. Elle te prend parfois pour son modèle. Nat, regarde-toi : tu es belle, grande, tu as tout pour plaire, tu as du caractère et imposes le respect. Mais à côté de ça, tu te perds dans les bras de dizaines d'hommes différents, tu stagnes et brises des cœurs. Tu te perds toi-même. Ce n'est pas ainsi que Rabbit t'imagine. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle veut que tu soies. Elle est déçue de voir que tu gâches ton potentiel.

_Mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Premièrement, je fais ce que je veux…

_Et c'est pour ça qu'elle ne t'a jamais fait de reproches, intervint Tatiana.

_Et deuxièmement, reprit la brune un octave plus fort, feintant de ne pas avoir entendu son amie, elle a rien à m'envier, putain ! Elle est aussi belle que moi, voire plus parce qu'elle a un charme naturel, elle est ambitieuse, elle est généreuse, elle est adorable, elle est drôle, elle est intelligente, elle… Mais putain mais c'est moi qui l'envie, par l'inverse !

_Alors pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas ? Pourquoi ne mettez-vous pas les choses au clair ? Vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous dire. Il est temps d'être sincère.

_Merci Tia… murmura Natasha quelques instants plus tard, après l'avoir longuement fixée de ses yeux verts pétillants. T'es bien meilleure que nous deux réunies.

_J'ai toujours été là pour équilibrer la balance entre vous, faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse, répliqua la blonde en hochant les épaules avec désinvolture.

Natasha sourit, le regard posé avec gratitude sur Tatiana. La blonde avait raison, et Natasha ne savait pas ce qu'elles feraient sans elle.

[ … ]

_Bien ! T'as raison, pour changer, tiens donc ! Reste butée, sale tête de mule, et viens pas m'chialer d'ssus après ! s'écria Linke en claquant la porte de la cuisine avant de sortir de la maison d'un pas rageur sans un regard en arrière.

Abasourdie puis rapidement furibonde, Rabbit le regard partir, lèvres pincées en un mimique sévère, regard obscurci par une sombre colère. Comment voulait-il qu'elle se calmât ? Elle avait raison d'en vouloir à Natasha, et elle avait tout autant raison de ne pas aimer Lizzie. La boxeuse s'instillait comme un virus hautement contagieux, et personne ne semblait s'en soucier. Elle avait tout d'abord remis le groupe dans sa poche, avait ensuite perverti Natasha et replacé finalement Linke sous son emprise la plus totale. Preuve venait de lui être faite que le bassiste ne se comportait plus comme d'habitude. Ce changement s'était déjà établi lors du retour de Lizzie mais augmentait de plus en plus jusqu'à dissimuler le Linke que Rabbit connaissait par cet être morose et colérique.

Suivant l'exemple de Tatiana, le jeune homme avait voulu recoller les morceaux entre Rabbit et Natasha, mais ses tentatives étaient restées vaines et avaient même empiré les choses. Cédant alors à sa mauvaise humeur taciturne, il s'était emporté et avait planté sa meilleure amie en plein milieu de la pièce.

Rageuse et obstinée, elle claqua sa langue contre son palais en une exclamation de dédain et resta immobile, ne sachant que faire, ni quelle attitude adopter. Puis quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau. Emplie du fol espoir que ce serait Linke qui serait revenu s'excuser, Rabbit retint sa respiration, mais poussa un énorme soupir de déception en constatant que ce n'était que Timo. Ce dernier remarqua sa réaction mais ne releva pas, ne souhaitant pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu et énerver ainsi un peu plus la jeune femme.

_J'te préviens direct, ch'uis pas d'humeur à t'entendre me faire la morale.

_Ca tombe bien, j'suis pas là pour ça, répondit Timo en un sourire.

Et il se dirigea nonchalamment vers le frigo avant d'en ressortir un soda. Rabbit se mordit la lèvre, se maudissant d'avoir cru ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde que quelqu'un aurait pu s'intéresser à son cas. Elle s'assit avec brusquerie sur une chaise et mit ses mains à plat sur la table de la cuisine avant de se prendre la tête entre les mains. Elle était énervée contre Linke, les autres, et elle-même. Sans oublier contre Natasha. Alors pour la énième fois, Rabbit se demanda comment son amie avait pu lui faire une telle chose. Elle ne la comprenait plus. Mais l'avait-elle seulement déjà comprise ? Natasha semblait lui laissait entendre qu'elle n'avait jamais rien su d'elle. Et si au final, c'était une sorte de Lizzie en puissance ? Sombre, mystérieuse, mesquine, tels auraient pu être des adjectifs facilement qualifiable à son ancienne colocataire.

La future avocate ferma les yeux, un léger mal de tête commençant déjà à l'assaillir. La vie était bien compliquée parfois. Puis, alors qu'elle se laissait aller à son apitoiement, elle entendit un claquement de langue. Curieuse et étonnée, elle releva la tête et constata que Timo était toujours présent. Elle croisa son regard amusé et compatissant, une lueur semblant lui dire qu'il connaissait son tourment. Elle fronça les sourcils et fut encore plus surprise lorsqu'il lui tendit la main. Elle hésita légèrement, puis se dit qu'elle n'avait définitivement rien à perdre, et l'attrapa, se laissant entrainer dans le jardin.

_Inversons les rôles, Rabbit. Cette fois, c'est moi qui vais te raconter une histoire, débuta-il en s'asseyant sur l'un des deux bancs qui longeaient la façade de l'arrière de la maison.

_Vas-y, acquiesça-t-elle toutefois alors qu'elle se doutait qu'avec sa permission ou non, elle n'aurait pu l'empêcher de parler.

Elle avait déjà remarqué que quand Timo avait quelque chose à dire, il ne tournait pas autour du pot et parlait résolument. Souvent il avait réglé certains conflits mineurs en mettant les choses à plat et en exposant les faits et les solutions de façon à ce que ce fût les autres qui pensaient y avoir remédié. Timo faisait ainsi un tour de maitre, et tout le monde était satisfait. Connaissant donc ce fait, elle le regarda avec méfiance. Elle ne voulait pas être une résolution. Et Rabbit se rendit alors compte de l'effet désagréable que ressentaient les personnes qu'elle souhaitait aider.

_Très bien, reprit le MC. C'est l'histoire d'un jeune homme normal, un peu con, mais pas plus que la moyenne. Entouré de très peu d'amis car déprécié par la plupart de ses camarades de classe, il a souvent goûté à la solitude et essuyé de nombreuses tempêtes sombres et dévastatrices. Et ce n'était pas par envie. Se méfiant donc de tout le monde, il paraissait renfermé et taciturne. Ses camarades de classe ne… ne l'aimaient pas beaucoup. Voire pas du tout, et ils le lui faisaient bien comprendre à grand force d'insultes, de moqueries, et même de coups. Un jour, à bout de nerfs et fatigué du jeu macabre des autres, il s'énerva, mais contre la mauvaise personne. C'est comme ça qu'il envoya bouler l'un de ses meilleurs potes. Se croyant débarrassé d'une source de problème, il se rendit compte qu'en définitif, il avait perdu un fort allié.

Retenant son souffle, Rabbit attendit que Timo continuât. Il avait réussi à la mettre en haleine avec sa sombre histoire. Elle revoyait sa propre scolarité à travers les mots de Timo, à quelques détails près. Elle savait pertinemment ce que ce garçon avait pu ressentir à force de rejet. Et elle était éminemment bien consciente que les enfants pouvaient être les monstres les plus effroyables. C'est pour ça qu'elle faisait son possible pour autant protéger Jina. Elle ne souhaitait pour rien au monde que sa petite fleur subît ce qu'elle-même avait vécu. Toutefois, Timo ne sembla pas vouloir continuer, alors elle le pressa de reprendre la parole, ayant l'impression que son silence durait depuis des heures alors que seulement quelques secondes venaient de s'écouler.

_Et alors ? Que s'est-il passé après ?

_La suite, tu la connais. Ils se sont réconciliés et sont toujours amis aujourd'hui. Leur cercle s'est élargi et ils ont formé un groupe, mus par la même passion.

Et ce fut avec stupéfaction que Rabbit comprit qu'elle avait plus de points communs avec Timo que jamais. Pourtant ce constat lui serra le cœur. Elle aurait préféré qu'ils partageassent des expériences plus heureuses. Cette douleur que Timo contait, elle ne la connaissait que trop bien et aurait voulu l'oublier pour toujours. Et pour ce faire, Rabbit s'était vouée corps et âme à tous ses travaux, refusant de sa laisser abattre par les mots assassins des autres, préférant s'enfermer dans un monde qu'elle était capable de contrôler plutôt que de subir le monde réel et tant haï.

_Linke et moi avons toujours des divergences, c'est normal dans une amitié, tu ne peux pas toujours être en accord avec l'autre, ça rend les choses trop fades et insipides. Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour se brouiller définitivement et regretter pour le reste de sa vie. Parfois, il faut savoir dire les choses telles qu'elles sont, quitte à blesser l'autre. S'il ou elle revient sans rancune, c'est un ami, sinon tu perdais ton temps. En revanche, il faut parfois savoir se taire pour le bonheur de l'autre. Il faut que Natasha et toi arriviez à percer l'abcès, et il ne faut pas que tu tiennes rigueur à Linke de sa réaction. Il est extrêmement chamboulé ces derniers temps.

_Comme vous tous, remarqua sèchement Rabbit. Mais toi, tu m'envoies pas chier.

_Mais moi je ne suis pas dans une situation aussi délicate.

_Qu'est ce que…

_Tu sais Debbie, Lizzie – contrairement aux apparences qu'elle s'efforce bêtement de conserver – est humaine. Vous ne vous appréciez pas, d'accord, les années hippies c'est fini, on emmerde le Peace and Love, mais à vous quereller de cette manière, c'est pas bon. Vous nous mettez dans une situation délicate. On partage notre temps entre toi et Lizzie, et à un moment on sature. On vous adore toutes les deux, on se voit mal faire un choix. Si les choses continuent sur ce terrain, on va être obligés de vous départager, et ça sera au dessus de nos forces. Encore plus pour Linke que pour nous. On veut pas reperdre Lizzie, mais on veut pas te perdre toi non plus. Réfléchis-y juste. Et pour Natasha, c'est un peu la même chose, bien qu'elle soit moins présente que toi dans nos vies ces temps-ci. Le problème, c'est que votre dispute a interféré sur ton humeur, ce qui fait que tu décharges les mauvaises ondes sur tes proches – nous en l'occurrence. Ce plombe légèrement l'ambiance et on n'ose plus trop faire un pet de travers avec les mecs, tu comprends ?

_Ca veut dire que tout est de ma faute ?

_Non, bien sûr que non, me fais pas dire c'que j'n'ai pas dit, Rabbit. Si tu réfléchis bien, tu verras qu'on a tous une part de responsabilité dans l'histoire.

Devant l'air peu convaincue de Rabbit et son regard noir et perdu, Timo eut une réaction malvenue : il éclata de rire. Stupéfaite, Rabbit releva la tête et le fixa en fronçant les sourcils, se demandant ce qui ne clochait pas chez lui.

_Tu sais, Debbie, t'as plus de points communs avec Lise que tu n'le crois et que tu n'veuilles l'admettre. Ch'uis sûre que vous pourriez bien vous entendre si seulement vous y mettiez du votre et délaissiez vos embrouilles deux minutes. Et ce n'est pas une vérité discutable, ajouta-t-il en voyant que Rabbit ouvrait la bouche pour protester.

Puis, avec un sourire, il la prit par les épaules et la ramena à l'intérieur, comme si de rien était.

[ … ]

12 mai 2008

Frank arriva de bonne heure à l'hôpital ce matin-là. Il avait décidé de passer voir Lizzie avant de rejoindre Tatiana. Et il espérait au plus profond de lui qu'il y aurait un changement dans l'état de santé de la boxeuse. Il passa devant la secrétaire qu'il salua d'un signe de tête sans prêter attention à son regard mielleux et son sourire séducteur. Et comme chaque jour, il lut le numéro des chambres avant de s'arrêter devant la cent soixante deux, celle de Lizzie. Il inspira et poussa la porte, conscient que s'il frappait, personne ne lui répondrait. Malheureusement. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour entendre une fois de plus la voix de celle qu'il considérait encore comme sa meilleure amie ... Il aurait tellement voulu la voir ce soir, rayonnante de joie et débordante de vitalité, se vautrer sur le canapé, à moitié avachie sur lui, à rigoler devant un film d'horreur, une fidèle plaque de chocolat noir à la main. C'était la seule chose qui manquait à son bonheur : une Lizzie heureuse. Et vivante.

Mais au lieu de ça, au lieu de voir la moitié d'une Lizzie, il n'en vit aucune. La chambre était vide. Il claqua la porte d'un coup sec contre le mur, yeux écarquillés. Le lit était fait, immaculé d'une blancheur aveuglante, mais personne n'y était logée. Rien ne laissait présager que cette pièce était ou avait été occupée pendant une semaine. Rapidement, Frank sentit la panique l'envahir. Où était Lizzie ? Il tourna précipitamment les talons et sortit en trombe, se retenant de courir pour rejoindre l'accueil du premier étage.

_Où est-elle ? cria-t-il.

_Calmez-vous, monsieur, je vous prie. Vous êtes dans un hôpital, vous n'avez pas le droit de…

_Où est-elle ? répéta-t-il un peu plus fort, se moquant royalement de la leçon de morale qu'il recevait. Elizabeth Sonnenschein, où est-elle, putain ? Vous allez m'le dire, oui !

S'énervant encore plus au fil des minutes écoulées, il sentit ses tempes sourdre. L'horreur s'instillait en lui comme un poison mortel. Lizzie n'était pas dans sa chambre. Alors où aurait-elle pu être, si ce ne fut… Il chassa violemment cette pensée de sa tête. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à cette possibilité. Qu'allaient-ils devenir sans elle ? Et qu'adviendrait-il de lui ? Il avait besoin de sa meilleure amie, ils avaient tous besoin d'elle. Elle ne pouvait pas les abandonner, pas encore une fois. Ils ne le lui pardonneraient pas.

_Que se passe-t-il ici ? intervint un médecin suite aux cris de Frank.

Le chanteur se retourna et reconnut le praticien de Lizzie. Il se retint de l'attraper par le col et de le secouer comme un prunier, conscient que cela ne servirait nullement sa cause. Il se contenta donc de s'approcher vivement et de réitérer sa question avec toujours autant de force. Le médecin eut une moue désapprobatrice face à l'impertinence du jeune homme mais ce dernier ne s'en formalisa pas, trop inquiet.

_Voyons, mais calmez-vous donc, jeune homme. Mademoiselle Sonnenschein a changé de chambre.

_Mais pourquoi ?

_Elle s'est réveillée.

* * *

Weeeeeeesh : D

Et un nouveau chapitre : P J'aime bien vous faire croire des trucs pas vrais 8D

J'espère que ça vous plait, et merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent : D ! Ch'uis contente de voir que vous me suivez encore & toujours : )

Viel Spaß !


	46. Noch nicht tot Panik

« _Nach all der Zeit bin ich bereit für jedes Stückchen Glück_

_Ihr habt mich unterdrückt_

_Doch das hat nichts genützt_

_ Denn ich stehe wieder hier _

_Bin wieder da und ich komm wieder klar _

_Glaubt mir da mal ! _»

Point de vue Externe

Flash Back

14 mai 2008

_J't'en supplie !...

_Non, c'est non. Je suis catégorique.

_S't'eu plait, si t'aimes ta mère !

_Lizzie ! On n'a plus huit ans, y a longtemps qu'ça marche plus, ça.

_Timooooooo !... Tu crois qu'j'ai l'habitude de supplier les gens ?

_Non, c'est pour ça que j'en profite à mort.

_Bâtaaaaaaaard ! Soit. Va bouffer des mygales, j'me démerderais.

_Lizzie, si j'veux pas, c'est pour ton bien, alors pour une fois écoute-moi s'il te plait.

_Tu m'écoutes, toi ? Nan, alors moi non plus, j't'écouterais pas. J'fais genre j'dis des conneries et tout, mais t'imagines pas dans quel enfer je suis. J'ai besoin de sortir, Timo. C'est invivable, ici.

_Ecoute, Lise. Si je pouvais faire quoi que ce soit pour toi, j'hésiterais pas et j'agirais. Mais là c'est impossible. C'est encore trop tôt. Tu as passé cinq jours dans le coma, tu peux pas sortir de l'hosto aussi vite. T'es encore sous perfusion !

_Alors tu préfères que j'y clapse la gueule ouverte ?

_Lise…

_Timo, je supporte pas les hôpitaux. J'ai cru devenir folle quand j'étais en cure, tu t'rends pas compte ! J'ai jamais pu, j'y ai passé trop de temps, que ce soit pour moi ou pour les autres. Je…

Lizzie se tut le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration. A l'entendre, Timo se crispa, il redoutait ce qui risquait de suivre.

_Je déambulai dans les couloirs parce que je supportais pas de voir Raphael dans cet état, mais j'ai vu d'autres horreurs. Les gens crèvent ici, Timo. Et moi j'ai pas envie d'en faire partie. J'ai pas peur de mourir, mais j'veux pas partir si vite, alors que j'ai encore des choses à faire à réparer. Et si j'dois clapser, il est hors de question que ce soit dans des draps qui ont déjà connu mille et uns cadavres.

Le MC ne répondit pas tout de site. Lizzie pouvait imaginer son regard vague et son visage fatigué suite à ses mots. Elle savait que c'était la première fois depuis l'incident qu'elle prononçait le nom de Raphael et surtout qu'elle en parlait à Timo. Ce sujet avait compté parmi les plus tabous entre eux, principalement lorsqu'on prenait en compte le fait qu'ils s'étaient brouillés et détestés à cause de cela.

_Tu ne mourras pas, Lise, assena-t-il durement. Je te l'interdis. Et pour ça, tu resteras encore quelques jours à l'hosto. Je suis désolée, mais on n'a pas les moyens d'te soigner à la maison. Je te promets de te sortir de là le plus rapidement possible.

_Ouais… Si tu l'dis.

_Lizzie, s't'eu plait, ne m'en veux pas. Que puis-je faire pour toi ?

_M'amener des chamallows. J'crois avoir capté leur arme de prédilection : la bouffe avariée.

Timo éclata de rire, remerciant silencieusement Lizzie de changer de sujet et d'alléger l'atmosphère, puis il prit congé de sa cousine. Lorsqu'il raccrocha, il sentit un léger pincement au cœur et soupira. Lizzie devait s'ennuyer et croire qu'ils la délaissaient. Or ce n'était absolument pas le cas. Les garçons ne parlaient que d'elle, ils étaient plus que contents de savoir qu'elle allait bien. Le ciel s'éclaircissait enfin au dessus de leurs têtes. Ils étaient libres, ôtés de toutes entraves, autorisés à faire ce qu'ils voulaient, et leur amie allait s'en sortir, que demander de plus ? La seule ombre qui persistait à ce tableau enchantant restait le fait que Lizzie était toujours à l'hôpital. Mais ce n'était pas irrémédiable, et dans quelques jours, ce léger problème serait réglé.

Ils se sentaient enfin bien. Ils avaient survécu, la tempête était enfin finie, et ses ravages se réparaient grâce au soleil et aux sourires éclatants des filles. Ils avaient pleuré, crié, mais aussi rit. Ils s'étaient détestés, séparés, mais aussi pardonnés. Malgré les contes et histoires qu'on leur avait racontées, ils étaient restés. Toujours ensemble, soudés à six contre vents et marées. Parce qu'au final, leur amitié restait la plus importante, et elle était loin l'étincelle qui les éparpillerait aux quatre coins du monde si loin qu'ils ne l'envisageaient pas le moins du monde.

Depuis deux jours que Lizzie était réveillée, c'était comme si cela avait été l'élément vraiment déclencheur de leur bonhommie. Car c'était comme s'ils n'y croyaient pas, comme si tout ceci n'était que mensonges et illusions, comme si seule Lizzie, en revenant auprès d'eux telle qu'elle les avait quitté, pouvait rendre cet état des choses réels. Ils repartaient sur de bonnes bases.

Et d'ailleurs, ils ne pouvaient l'éviter ou l'ignorer dans la mesure où elle passait ses journées à les supplier de sortir. Elle faisait d'immenses efforts pour rester calme et ne pas céder à la panique, gardant ainsi dans sa paume la joie des garçons. Sauf que ces derniers ne pouvaient savoir que parfois sa poigne s'affermissait et manquait de réduire en éclats leurs croyances. La boxeuse avait besoin de sortir, parce qu'ou sinon, enfermée dans cette sordide pièce, elle replongerait dans une introspection quasi mortelle, telle qu'elle en avait vécu il y a quelques mois, en cure de désintoxication. Sauf que, malheureusement pour elle, les médecins refusaient tous ses prétextes, demandes, ou même ordres. Ils estimaient que c'était trop tôt, qu'elle n'était pas encore prête.

Jan s'amusait des nombreuses tentatives que la jeune femme avait imaginé pour les forcer à la laisser partir, alors que Juri les réprouver fermement. Le groupe au grand complet était plus qu'heureux de constater que Lizzie avait retrouvé le sourire. Et comme pour le prouver, ils n'avait fait que la gâter. Ils lui ramenaient en effet nombre de friandises, et Frank lui avait même acheté un ipod – histoire que le temps passât plus rapidement en musique – sur lequel il avait mis leurs propres chansons, ainsi que d'autres artistes chers au cœur de la boxeuse – c'était d'ailleurs Timo et Jan qui s'en étaient occupés, les autres refusant de toucher l'abominable rap que Lizzie écoutait. Résonnaient donc depuis ce jour dans les oreilles de la patiente les chansons d'Eminem, Samy Deluxe, mais surtout Fler, son rappeur allemand préféré, qu'elle alternait de bon cœur avec Panik. Entendre Revolution lui rappela de bons souvenirs, et elle se revit dans le garage de Juri, le micro à la main, le sourire aux lèvres. Cette époque désormais révolue, elle en rêvait chaque nuit, s'efforçant la journée de la retrouver.

Toutefois, malgré son enthousiasme à les voir, Timo se rendait bien compte que Lizzie était déçue de devoir rester enferme dans cette blanche prison, alors que dehors le temps était au beau fixe. Lizzie avait besoin de sortir, de retrouver ses racines, de revenir chez eux. Il voyait bien les changements qui s'étaient opérés depuis qu'elle s'était réveillée. Elle apparaissait plus sereine, alors que paradoxalement parfois, elle était encore plus taciturne, énervée et enragée qu'auparavant. Heureusement, ces dernières expansions de violence n'avaient jamais lieu en présence de témoins. Elle faisait de son mieux pour se contrôler, elle et l'autre. Les deux faces de Lizzie s'étaient plus affirmées et plus détachées l'une de l'autre. Ce pouvait être un avantage comme un inconvénient, mais la jeune femme s'évertuait à les garder toutes deux sous son emprise lors de ses longues heures de solitude dans cet endroit tant haï. Et de plus, la force morale de Lizzie était la plus triomphante, écrasant l'autre sans vergognes. Personne ne savait ce qui l'avait fait quelque peu changer, mais tout le monde s'en réjouissait, sachant pertinemment que le plus important était le résultat, et non pas le moyen d'y arriver. Bien que Timo eût parfaitement conscience qu'elle était grandement instable.

Timo soupira. Il souhaitait vraiment aider sa cousine, mais ne pouvait aller à l'encontre de la décision des médecins. Ce fut alors qu'une idée lui vint à l'esprit… Attrapant un paquet de chamallows qu'ils avaient dorénavant en réserve pour les bons soins de leur amie, il le cacha dans un sac anodin comme elle le lui avait expressément demandé, et il sortit. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se dirigea vers l'hôpital à vingt minutes de marche de chez eux, après avoir laissé un mot aux garçons leur faisant part de son ingéniosité.

Lizzie allait être contente. Et durant ce laps de temps, ses démons seront calmés et la laisseront en paix.

16 mai 2008

_Wesh ma poule ! s'exclama gaiement Lizzie en souriant lorsqu'elle vit Frank passer le seuil de sa porte.

_Hey mon kiwi, sourit le chanteur. Comment qu'tu vas aujourd'hui ?

_Trop la pêche ! J'peux sortir ? Tu m'emmènes ? Les médecins ont dit oui…

Devant son air suppliant de petite fille, Frank explosa de rire et ne put se retenir de la prendre dans ses bras. Etonnée, Lizzie se laissa faire et finit par lui rendre son étreinte.

_Euh… Pourquoi tant d'amour ?

_Tu m'as manqué, Lise.

_Moi aussi, j'me suis manquée, répondit la jeune femme le plus sérieusement du monde. Enfin bref ! Je sors ? C'est bon ?

Jouant son rôle à la perfection, Frank la regarda avec suspicion, sembla hésiter, puis soupira en affaissant les épaules.

_Ok, tu sors, abdiqua-t-il en hochant la tête.

_Tu déconnes ? T'es d'accord ? Vraiment d'accord ? D'accord de la d'accorité d'chez d'accorité ?

_Oui ! s'exclama Frank en riant.

_Kawaboungaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ! s'écria Lizzie avec euphorie en sautant de son lit sous le regard amusé de Frank qui se dit qu'il n'y avait pas besoin de se répéter avec elle.

La boxeuse atterrit avec étourderie, ses vertiges calmant quelque peu sa joie. Puis elle secoua la tête et attrapa ses dernières affaires qu'elle fourra dans son sac avant d'enfiler ses baskets et de se tourner vers Frank, un immense sourire aux lèvres. Le chanteur la regarda bouche bée, et glissa un œil vers sa montre.

_Woh. Respect. Trente deux secondes. Avec un record pareil, tu pourrais aller au JO. Dommage que t'aies déjà préparé ton sac aussi, tricheuse.

_Une Sonnenschein est toujours prête à tout, répliqua-t-elle solennellement, provoquant le rire de Frank. Bon on y va ? enchaina-t-elle ensuite avec précipitation et un engouement non feint.

_Euh… Et les médecins ? Comment on fait ?

_Mais j't'ai dit, ils ont dit oui… minauda-t-elle d'une petite voix avec un sourire angélique et légèrement gêné.

_T'es pas censé sortir, Lise.

_Bon, d'accord, capitula-t-elle en grimaçant. Mais ma poule, si tu savais c'que j'les emmerde ! On s'la fait à la mission commando, héhé. Allez, suis-moi !

Et sans lui laisser le temps de respirer, Lizzie attrapa la main de Frank et l'entraina dans son sillon, guettant les alentours avec un œil de lynx. Dès qu'une blouse blanche s'approchait, la boxeuse se rapetissait et tournait la tête de l'autre côté afin qu'on ne vît pas son visage, sa main toujours dans celle du chanteur. Mais lorsqu'un médecin les héla, elle ne chercha pas à comprendre et se mit à courir, trainant le jeune homme à sa suite en éclatant de rire. Sachant d'avance que les ascenseurs seraient trop longs et prise d'une envie irrésistible de bouger, de courir, de vivre en un mot, Lizzie opta donc immédiatement pour les escaliers. Envoyant brutalement la porte contre le mur, elle dévala les marches en courant, entendant Frank haleter dans son dos. Elle retint un éclat de rire moqueur et fonça vers la sortie en un fracas assourdissant. Lorsqu'ils se propulsèrent dans le hall, tous les regards se braquèrent sur eux, inquisiteurs, dénonçant leur manque de respect face à un tel lieu de recueillement.

Mais la boxeuse n'en avait cure, elle était vivante, encore et toujours là, prête à tout. Et Frank eut un sourire éclatant lorsqu'elle lui fit un clin d'œil. Leur hilarité ne fut que plus grande quand un vigil s'avança vers eux avec raideur. En le voyant, Frank tira Lizzie et ils se précipitèrent vers la sortie, courant toujours une fois les portes franchies. Et arrivés sur le parking, près de la voiture du chanteur, Lizzie s'arrêta, légèrement essoufflée mais toujours aussi euphorique. Elle ferma les yeux, écarta les bras et tourna sur elle-même, le visage levé vers le ciel, heureuse de sentir enfin la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau.

Frank l'observa, un sourire en coin, les yeux pétillants de malice et de bonheur, et se dit qu'un petit secret aux bienfaits si apaisants ne ferait pas de mal, alors il décida de ne jamais avouer à la jeune femme que sa sortie interdite n'était qu'un coup monté, ingénieusement mis en scène par Timo, avec bien évidemment le soutien du médecin. Et de toute façon, qu'importait le moyen, l'essentiel restait qu'elle était enfin libre.

Lizzie se sentait enfin vivante, indubitablement vivante et face à cette sensation, elle sourit, simplement, comme elle n'avait pas souri depuis si longtemps.

[ … ]

Les lèvres de Lizzie étaient toujours maintenues par le même tic bienfaiteur tandis qu'elle était dans la voiture, le front posé sur la vitre chauffée par le soleil enthousiaste, regardant le paysage défiler. A ses côtés, Frank avait son attention rivée sur la route. Seule la musique brisait le silence apaisant reposant entre eux. Le chanteur tapotait le rythme sur le volant avec son index, un bras posé sur la portière, les cheveux voltigeant doucement au gré du vent qui s'engouffrait par la fenêtre ouverte.

Aujourd'hui était une belle journée. Les arbres étaient en fleurs, parsemant la ville de vert, de blanc, et de… gris. Lizzie fronça les sourcils en voyant de plus en plus de buildings le long de la route alors que les garçons habitaient un calme quartier pavillonnaire. Se redressant, elle tourna la tête et posa un regard interrogateur sur Frank.

_Hep ma poule d'amour, où c'est qu'on va ?

_C'est une surprise, mon kiwi, sourit-il mystérieusement. Tu vas aimer, ne t'en fais pas.

Suspicieuse, Lizzie se tut. Quelques minutes plus tard, il lui sembla qu'ils arrivaient à destination puisque Frank ralentissait. Ne reconnaissant absolument pas les alentours, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et vit qu'il était concentré sur le nom des rues. Avant qu'elle n'ouvrît la bouche et lui demandât sarcastiquement s'il s'était perdu, un sourire fendit son visage mangé par une barbe de trois jours et il s'exclama qu'ils y étaient. Il se gara alors et Lizzie reporta son attention sur l'extérieur.

Juste en face de sa fenêtre se tenait l'enseigne ternie d'un garage ouvert sur de nombreuses voitures montées sur quelques ponts. Lentement, elle sembla comprendre et tourna de nouveau la tête vers Frank, mais cette fois elle ne souriait plus et son visage était fermé. Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un mot que le chanteur s'expliqua.

_Il est venu te voir tous les jours quand tu étais dans le coma.

_Qui l'a prévenu ?

_Timo.

_Et pourquoi est-ce qu'il est venu ? Et pourquoi est ce qu'il est plus repassé ?

_Lizzie, il savait que tu ne l'accueillerais pas à bras ouverts. Et ne me demande pas de te donner des raisons, pose lui directement les questions.

_Il ne voudra pas m'écouter. Il m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il me détestait désormais.

_Tu lui as parlé ? s'étonna Frank.

_Ouais… Et c'est pas un bon souvenir.

_Lizzie, ne lui en veux pas trop. Il est comme toi, il a une fierté inqualifiable. Demande-toi comment tu aurais réagi à sa place. Et dis-toi que s'il est venu te voir, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

Lizzie ne répondit pas, elle venait d'apercevoir Lukas. Ce dernier la vit aussi à cet instant et posa brusquement sa clé à molettes pour l'échanger contre un chiffon déjà crasseux. Et tout en s'essuyant les mains, il s'approcha de la voiture, et donc d'elle. La boxeuse hésita, lui reconnaissant le courage et la force d'action dont il faisait preuve pour lui faire face. Comprenant enfin que cela ne servirait à rien de se défiler une fois de plus, elle décida de se montrer forte – et de ne pas laisser ses émotions déborder. Cette fois-ci, elle resterait froide, distante et calculatrice. Elle avait déjà cédé, il était hors de question qu'elle lui donnât des cartes en plus pour la torturer.

Et la douce voix redevant lentement habituelle au fond d'elle s'éleva afin de lui chuchoter qu'il était dommage qu'elle fût arrivée à un point tel qu'elle se méfiât de son propre frère. L'envoyant valser sans états d'âme apparent, Lizzie décrocha sa ceinture et sortit de la voiture avec une dextérité féline, claquant la portière plus fortement qu'il ne fallait, montrant ainsi qu'elle s'efforçait tant bien que mal de maîtriser le trouble qui se déchainait en elle.

_Bonjour, Lizzie.

Simple hochement de tête de la part de la jeune femme, et Lukas comprit que cela n'allait vraiment pas être une partie de plaisir – encore une fois.

_Je suis content de voir que tu es enfin sortie de l'hosto. Ca signifie que tu vas mieux… Je me suis tellement inquiété pour toi, j'ai cru que… Mais je vois que tu as même survécu à ta phobie des hôpitaux. J'aurais du m'en douter, tu es très forte.

_Et c'est pas grâce à toi.

La réminiscence de cette phrase porta un coup à Lukas, qu'il s'efforça de cacher. Et en plongeant son regard dans l'opacité des pupilles indifférentes de sa sœur, il comprit que là était le problème. Il ne devait plus dissimuler ses sentiments s'il voulait que Lizzie le comprît et le crût. Il abaissa donc le masque et laissa la douleur, le regret, mais aussi le plaisir se refléter sur ses traits.

Devant un tel étalage d'émotions, Lizzie se troubla et se retint de faire un pas en arrière. Se demandant à quel jeu jouait Lukas, elle attendit qu'il enchainât silencieusement, n'étant pas dupe, la méfiance emplissait son cœur trop souvent trahi.

_Je suis désolé, Lizzie. Moi aussi j'ai grave foiré. Quand tu m'as demandé de l'aide, j'aurais dû te la donner sans réfléchir. J'aurais même dû être le premier à t'en proposer. J'aurais dû être là pour toi dès ton retour. J'aurais dû être celui qui est venu te chercher et te sortir de ton trou à rats. J'aurais dû remplir mon rôle de grand frère et ne pas te renier, ni t'oublier. Mais je n'ai pas agi comme ça, et j'en suis vraiment, et profondément, désolé. J'ai pas assuré, je sais. J'ai préféré te laisser te démerder alors que t'avais vraiment besoin de moi. J'ai préféré rester dans ma douleur et ma rancœur. J'avais pas compris pourquoi t'étais partie sans un regard en arrière, pourquoi et à quel point c'était dur pour toi, à quel point tu t'en voulais, à quel point t'étais désolée. J'avais pas compris que c'était absolument pas c'que t'avais voulu. Je ne t'avais pas comprise… Mais maintenant, j'ai ouvert les yeux. Et savoir que j'aurais pu te perdre sans m'être expliqué avec toi m'a fait mal et m'a fait me rendre compte à quel point j'étais con à quel point j'avais besoin de toi, à quel point tu me manquais, et… à quel point je t'aimais.

Tout du long, Lizzie le regarda sans ciller, sa froide indifférence cachant son ahurissement face aux propos de Lukas. Ses derniers mots propagèrent une intense chaleur au creux de son cœur solidifié par tant de hargne, mais elle n'en laissa rien paraître, comme à son habitude.

Se jouait-il d'elle ? Malgré sa défiance, Lizzie crut en sa sincérité. Parce qu'elle en avait besoin. C'était son frère, et même si elle avait perdu foi en l'humanité, elle ne pouvait résolument pas croire qu'il lui fît du mal intentionnellement. Elle voulait avoir la preuve que quelqu'un d'autre que les garçons tenait à elle, et Lukas venait de la lui apporter sur un plateau d'argent, drapé d'une tendre repentance.

En proie à un combat intérieur puissant, elle garda le silence, ne laissait toujours aucune émotion transparaitre, minant quelque peu l'espoir de Lukas, mais ne le faisant pas lâcher prise.

_Je suis venu te voir dès que je le pouvais. Quand l'infirmière m'a annoncé que tu t'étais réveillée, j'y croyais pas tellement j'étais heureux. Et je t'ai vue. Mais tu ne m'as pas regardé. J'ai hésité, puis j'ai décidé de ne pas me montrer. Je savais que tu m'en voulais, et c'était tout ce qu'il y avait de logique suite à notre dernière rencontre. Mais maintenant j'en ai marre, je veux que ça change. Tu me manques beaucoup trop, p'tite sœur…

Lizzie riva son regard dans celui de Lukas, toujours aussi muettement. Ce dernier attendit anxieusement. C'était à Lizzie de faire un pas dorénavant, il avait tout dit. De longues secondes se transformant immanquablement en minutes s'écoulèrent, et au fur et à mesure, Lizzie arrêta de froncer les sourcils et ses traits s'adoucirent quelque peu.

_Si j'avais su, j'aurais manqué de clapser plus tôt, dit-elle alors avec sérieux, une légère lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, la fin de sa phrase résonnant avec ravissement dans sa tête : « On aurait été réunis plus tôt… ».

Et avec un sourire, Lukas franchit les derniers mètres les séparant et la happa dans une étreinte étouffante qui fit sourire Frank de sa voiture. Il savait que sa meilleure amie ne lui en aurait pas tenu rigueur de mettre son nez dans ses affaires, surtout lorsque le dénouement se révélait si plaisant.

_Tu m'as manqué aussi… souffla Lizzie à l'oreille de son grand frère. Pinocchio, ajouta-t-elle quelques secondes plus tard, scellant l'accord de leurs retrouvailles.

[ … ]

17 mai 2008

_Chuuuut ! T'as jamais regardé Rambo d'ta vie ou quoi ? chuchota Lizzie avec empressement.

_Baaaaah…

_T'as jamais regardé Rambo ? répéta-t-elle, bouche bée, l'œil tiquant subrepticement.

_J'préfère les films qui parlent de manipulation.

_Va savoir pourquoi ça m'étonne pas, ricana la boxeuse. Bon alors… Je parie que Timo en a, reprit-elle sadiquement.

_Non, pas Timo !

Lizzie s'arrêta et regarda Natasha. C'était un samedi soir un peu moins tranquille que les autres. Les garçons avaient demandé à Rabbit, Natasha et Tatiana de venir sous prétexte de passer une bonne petite soirée, mais Lizzie savait qu'ils faisaient un peu ça pour elle, parce qu'ils étaient plus qu'heureux de la retrouver. Et elle aussi était contente de ne pas s'être perdue. C'était comme si son coma lui avait ouvert les yeux et avait fait le tri de sa noirceur, bien qu'elle sentit au plus profond d'elle qu'il lui avait aussi apporté de nouvelles choses.

Natasha et elle avaient profité d'un moment d'inattention de leurs amis pour monter en douce et chercher des informations compromettantes en fouillant sans vergognes dans les affaires du groupe. Mais suite à l'exclamation de Natasha, Lizzie s'était retournée et la fixait avec suspicion.

_Lui ou toi ?

_Moi, répondit Natasha en comprenant que Lizzie lui demandait qui avait rompu entre Timo et elle.

_Tu regrettes ?

_Oui, acquiesça-t-elle avec honnêteté.

_Tu veux ressortir avec ?

_Je…

_Parce que j'te préviens que pour moi, il en est pas question, enchaina durement Lizzie. T'es ma pote, Nat, j't'aime bien, mais j'te laisserai jamais faire de mal à Timo. C'est mon cousin, et la famille à nos yeux, c'est sacré. Je refuse qu'il en pâtisse par ta faute. Il a déjà trop galéré en amour, c'est pas pour que tu mettes son cœur en charpie.

Lizzie riva un regard sévère dans les yeux de Natasha qui hocha lentement la tête, montrant ainsi qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle était en accord avec ce principe.

_Et pour répondre à ta question, déclara la brune, je ne souhaite pas ressortir avec lui. Nous deux, ça n'a pas marché une fois, ça marchera pas une deuxième fois. On n'est pas faits pour être ensemble, c'est comme ça, c'est tout. Si je regrette, c'est parce que j'me suis rendue compte trop tard de ce que j'avais, et que j'ai perdu.

Lizzie la fixa encore quelques secondes avec le même air revêche, cherchant une quelconque trace de mensonge ou d'hypocrisie dans les yeux de Natasha avant d'acquiescer à son tour.

_Tu crois que Jan ferait l'affaire alors ?

_Y a aucun doute, répondit sadiquement la brune.

Et avec le même ricanement machiavélique, elles se ruèrent vers la chambre du DJ, entrant en catimini comme si elles avaient fait ça toute leur vie. Lizzie s'amusa à sauter sur son lit tandis que Natasha refermait la porte. Après quelques bonds et prouesses gymnastiques, la boxeuse se releva et elles entreprirent de fouiller. Natasha se chargea du dessous du lit tandis que Lizzie s'octroyait le privilège de l'armoire. Mais, ne trouvant rien dans les deux cas, elles se regardèrent et leurs yeux dérivèrent vers la table de chevet. Elles s'approchèrent et se retrouvèrent donc côte à côte. Lizzie tendit la main et ouvrit le tiroir, mais au même moment…

_Qu'est ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre ?

Sursautant en chœur, les filles se retournèrent d'un même mouvement, en toute synchronisation, et firent face à un Jan inquisiteur et suspicieux. Sa voix irritée les avait interrompues en pleine action, mais il en fallait plus que cela à Lizzie pour l'empêcher de faire des bêtises.

_Hey gros, comment que ça va dans la casa ? demanda-t-elle angéliquement.

_Lizzie, qu'est ce que vous foutez là ? répéta Jan froidement.

_Hm… Disons qu'on est là pour… assouvir ton fantasme ! Allons Jan, deux meufs dans ta chambre, ça s'refuse pas… minauda Natasha en une fulgurante idée.

_Nan mais vas-y, sous-entend qu'aucune meuf a passé le seuil de cette porte, j'te dirais rien, maugréa le DJ, le regard noir.

_Pit-être. Mais en tout cas, c'est mieux que … ça ! s'écria Lizzie en brandissant soudainement un sex toy, faisant pâlir Jan d'un coup.

_Repose ça tout de suite où tu l'as trouvé !

_Mais bien sûr, gros !...

_Lizzie, j'déconne pas. Arrête, c'est pas drôle. C'est… euh… C'est pas à moi !

_Bien évidemment ! rigola la brune. C'est à son grand ami imaginaire, Lise, fais gaffe qu'il t'attrape pas.

_Ils peuvent toujours courir ! sourit la boxeuse avant de se précipiter vers la porte en esquivant habilement le DJ sous les éclats de rire de sa comparse.

Et Lizzie se rua dans les escaliers, brandissant bien haut son inaccoutumé trophée, poursuivie par un Jan beuglant haut et fort qu'il allait la tuer et qu'il espérait fortement qu'elle avait déjà fait son testament. Ce à quoi elle répondit qu'elle était contente de ne pas l'avoir inscrit dans sa liste d'héritiers, chose qui enragea encore plus le jeune homme. A moitié morte de rire, Lizzie maintenait facilement la distance entre le DJ et elle, zigzaguant entre les meubles et slalomant entre leurs amis. Ces derniers, d'abord étonnés, explosèrent rapidement de rire, et Timo n'en manqua pas une en envoyant une légère remarque salace sur des bruits suspects provenant la nuit de la chambre du DJ et l'explication plausible et très possible enfin donnée en cet instant même par la boxeuse. Il ne récolta rien d'autre qu'un regard noir et un doigt d'honneur, Jan étant beaucoup trop concentré sur Lizzie pour répondre, et s'efforçait vaillamment de ne pas tomber de tout son long.

Finalement, Lizzie s'engouffra dans l'obscurité du jardin et fut rattrapée par le DJ qui l'enserra dans une prise ressemblant étrangement à une camisole de force. Jan, vexé, lui arracha l'objet des mains et le fourra tant bien que mal dans sa poche.

_Putain, franch'ment, t'abuses ! s'écria-t-il avec colère.

_Désolée, gros. C'était trop tentant.

_Ouais, c'est ça, se calma Jan, étonné de recevoir des excuses.

Essoufflé d'avoir tant couru, Jan se laissa tomber au sol, entrainant dans sa chute une Lizzie de nouveau hilare. Il lui passa un bras autour des épaules et ils relevèrent tous les deux la tête d'un même mouvement, laissant leurs esprits dériver vers le ciel étoilé. Jan se dit alors que Lizzie avait de nombreux points communs avec les astres : mystérieuse et brillante d'une lueur cachée, elle se dévoilait cependant devant les rares adeptes capable de la voir telle qu'elle était. Malheureusement, lui n'était pas pourvu d'un tel don. Mais d'ailleurs, qui l'était ?

Avec un soupir, il se releva et déclara qu'il retournait à l'intérieur, donnant ainsi un peu de calme et d'intimité à la boxeuse. Cette dernière hocha distraitement la tête pour signifier qu'elle acquiesçait et fixa son attention sur la voûte céleste, avant de s'allonger et de croiser les bras derrière sa tête. Le bruit des voix de ses amis lui parvenait comme étouffé dans son dos, et cette réminiscence lui rappela ce premier janvier deux mille six qui avait tant marqué sa vie, trace indélébile dont elle ne parvenait pas à s'extraire malgré ses nombreuses tentatives.

Elle devra bientôt lui parler, il fallait qu'elle réglât toute cette affaire une bonne fois pour toutes, elle ne pourrait pas avancer tant que ce chapitre de sa vie ne serait pas clos. Mais était-ce ce qu'elle voulait ? Souhaitait-elle vraiment tirer un trait sur cette histoire ? Tels étaient les doutes que la petite voix émettait, alors que l'autre hurlait qu'elle s'en foutait royalement, qu'elle n'en avait pas besoin et qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre.

D'un côté, elle se souvenait du bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti, mais de l'autre cette terrible addiction lui faisait peur, elle se savait vulnérable et dévoilée. Subir une nouvelle déception qui engendrerait nombres de souffrances infinies la bloquait et lui intimait une voie à laquelle elle pensait un peu trop souvent. Mais peut-être était-elle encore trop influencée par l'autre. Bien que sa voix parût parfois lointaine malgré qu'elle s'égosillât à s'en arracher les cordes vocales, il était des moments où elle résonnait avec force et répercussion dans sa tête.

Lizzie se dit qu'il lui faudrait encore du temps, et un intense travail sur elle-même pour parvenir à taire entièrement cette voix. Elle voulait l'étouffer pour qu'elle s'éteignît à tout jamais, mais c'était dur et long à entreprendre. Pourtant, elle y parviendrait, parce que c'était tout ce qu'elle souhaitait. Alors elle se releva, souriant, regarda une nouvelle fois le ciel et s'étira. La vraie Lizzie était sur le chemin du retour.

Lorsqu'elle se retourna afin de revenir dans le salon auprès de ses amis, la boxeuse tomba nez à nez avec Rabbit. Immédiatement, ses traits se fermèrent et son corps se tendit. Elle s'attendait à tout avec elle. Toutefois, Rabbit ne paraissait ni offensante, ni agressive, mais plutôt gênée et repentante.

_Hey… J'voulais pas te déranger.

_Quoi ?

_Ecoute, j'crois qu'on est parties sur de mauvaises bases.

_Et ?

Retenant un soupir s'exaspération mêlé d'agacement, Rabbit reprit la parole, se doutant qu'elle devrait faire tout le travail et que Lizzie ne l'aiderait pas le moins du monde. Et d'ailleurs, pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Rabbit avait conscience que la boxeuse ne l'aimait pas, et elle la comprenait. Elle avait eu des actes impardonnables envers elle, mais elle se consolait en se remémorant que tout était parti d'une bonne intention, qui avait bien trop dérivé vers des confins dangereux.

_Je viens enterrer la hache de guerre et t'offrir le calumet de la paix.

Et avec un sourire, elle tendit la main et lui proposa… un paquet de M&M'S. Les lèvres de Lizzie se retroussèrent légèrement, laissant entrapercevoir un semblant de sourire. La lueur amusée de ses yeux ne put cependant pas être dissimulée et ceci donna du courage à Rabbit. Tout n'était peut-être pas perdu.

_Je suis désolée de t'avoir dit que tu ne servais à rien et que tu ne causais que des dégâts. Ce n'est pas le cas. Je vois bien qu'ils ont besoin de toi. Ils sourient plus depuis que t'es revenue.

_Ouais.

_Ecoute, j'te demande pas de faire amie-amie, hein. Juste d'être au moins en bons termes. Histoire qu'on se laisse une chance et qu'on arrête de se sauter à la gorge, au moins par égard pour les mecs.

_Je suis d'accord, répondit Lizzie à la surprise de Rabbit. Ils ne méritent pas ça. Et comme je ne pourrais pas t'éviter toujours, mieux vaut qu'on soit civilisées et polies – c'est le minimum. Mais c'est sûr que j'risque pas d'être ta pote.

_Comme c'est étonnant, maugréa Rabbit, blasée.

Lizzie lui lança un regard noir et alors que Rabbit s'apprêtait à partir, elle reprit la parole, les mains dans les poches, la tête levée avec nonchalance vers le ciel.

_C'est toi qu'il aime, lâcha-t-elle sans aucune émotion.

_Quoi ?

_Linke. C'est toi qu'il aime. C'est ta sœur qui me l'a dit. Elle l'a entendu, et Dieu seul sait que la vérité sort le plus souvent de la bouche des gosses, hein.

_Jina t'a parlé ? Quand ?

_Au téléphone, y a quelques temps déjà. J'étais en discut' avec Timo lorsqu'il a du s'absenter. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, David était enfermé dans la salle de bain. J'attendais donc qu'il le sorte de là, et c'est ce moment qu'elle a choisi pour prendre le combiné.

_Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit exactement ?

_Que Linke t'avait dit « je t'aime », répondit Lizzie sans hésiter.

_Oh… Je peux tout t'expliquer.

_Y a rien à expliquer. Il t'aime, fin d'la discussion. Et si tu lui fais du mal, j'te tue.

Ce fut à cet instant que Lizzie baissa la tête et regarda Rabbit, délaissant les étoiles pour plonger dans les pupilles de l'étudiante. Cette dernière comprit à quel point la boxeuse pouvait être sérieuse en voyant la lueur d'animosité dans son regard noirci par une colère sourde qui dorénavant ne la délaissait plus. Toutefois, Rabbit se méprit sur la réelle nature de la rage de Lizzie, aveuglée par le masque intransigeant de cette dernière.

_Au moins, on est d'accord sur quelque chose, répondit Rabbit sans se démonter pour autant, commençant à avoir l'habitude avec Lizzie. Parce que si tu lui fais encore du mal, c'est à moi que t'auras affaire. Et ouais. C'est pas de moi qu'il parlait en disant ça, c'est pas à moi qu'il s'adressait. On parlait de toi il parle toujours de toi. Et ce que Jina t'a rapporté c'est qu'une infime partie de la conversation. Oh, et juste une dernière chose, enchaina-t-elle alors qu'elle tournait les talons, j'dis ça pour les mecs, pour leur bien : arrête de t'en vouloir. Eux, ils ont cessés d'être rancuniers vis-à-vis de tes actes. Alors imite-les et sors de cet étau que tu t'infliges toute seule. Ils t'ont tous pardonnée.

Et face à ces paroles énigmatiquement limpides pour la boxeuse, Rabbit sortit, la laissant seule avec les étoiles seule avec elle-même.

[ … ]

_Allez.

_Allez, quoi ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

_Va lui parler. C'est le bon moment, là.

_T'es sûr ? Qui me dit qu'elle va pas m'envoyer bouler ? Et qui te dit que j'ai envie de lui parler ? Sérieux, me force pas, t'façon ça servirait à rien et tu risques plus de m'énerver qu'autre chose.

_Genre parce que là, à l'instant, t'es calme. Allez fais pas chier, et fais pas ta gamine. C'est Lise ma cousine j'te rappelle, j'sais comment agir avec les personnes récalcitrantes comme ça. Pis obéis-moi au moins une fois dans ta vie, femme !

_Qu-… Nan mais tu t'fous d'ma gueule ? T'as vu comment tu m'parles ?

_J'aime te taquiner. J'me souviens d'une époque où tu disais pas non quand j'parlais comme ça…

_Ouais bah cette époque est révolue, hein. T'façon j'bougerais pas. J'irais lui parler quand j'aurais envie.

_C'est à dire quand ? Dans trente ans ? Tu serais prête à sacrifier trente putains de piges d'amitié pour des conneries ?

Natasha se renfrogna et lui lança un regard noir qui dissuada Timo de continuer dans ses morigénassions s'il ne voulait pas se prendre un coup. Il se rendit compte à quel point la brune et sa cousine pouvait être semblable, et comprit pourquoi Natasha avait pris le parti de Lizzie dans cette sombre affaire. Elles possédaient toutes les deux un caractère fort, étaient têtues et mystérieuses, et faisaient des sacrifices. Peut-être était-ce le problème de Natasha. Peut-être avait-elle déjà trop fait de sacrifices et avait-elle décidé pour une fois de stopper toute cette mascarade et de s'insurger contre tout. Personne ne la connaissait vraiment, elle ne parlait pas souvent d'elle ni de son passé. Un peu comme Lizzie. Sauf que Timo connaissait mieux la boxeuse pour l'avoir côtoyée depuis toujours, que la brune.

Avait-il le droit de la juger alors qu'il ne connaissait que le quart de ses raisons ? Le MC en doutait, c'est pourquoi il décida qu'il valait mieux la laisser en paix. Il choisit toutefois de présenter ses derniers arguments avant d'abdiquer définitivement.

_Tu sais, elle vient de parler à Lizzie, comme je le lui avais conseillé, la prochaine sur la liste c'est toi, et c'est à toi de faire le premier pas cette fois. Ca lui montrera ta bonne foi et à quel point t'es désolée. Parce que pas la peine de me mentir à moi, je sais que t'es désolée. Et comme ça, elle sera plus encline à te croire. Mais bon, si tu veux pas, hein…

_Mouais.

Dépité, Timo soupira face à la réaction de son amie, et comme il se l'était promis, laissa tomber. Il constata alors que Rabbit avait déteint sur lui. Lui aussi voulait désormais aider les gens, mais il ne pouvait pas sauver tout le monde – ce qu'il avait conscience, contrairement à l'étudiante. Il fallait d'abord qu'il s'occupât convenablement de Lizzie, les autres viendraient plus tard. La boxeuse restait la plus instable. Timo l'observait avec grand soin, guettant chacune de ses réactions, bien qu'elle cachât tout. Il pressentait qu'elle pouvait chuter à tout instant. Mais cette fois-ci, il serait là pour elle. Ce soir, elle souriait, mais qui pouvait prévoir son humeur de demain ? Un rien pouvait la contrarier et la renfrogner. Il devait rester attentif, et il savait qu'il n'était pas le seul à rester sur ses gardes. Le groupe entier veillait sur elle.

Délaissant ses pensées, il crut halluciner en voyant Natasha se lever avec résolution puis se diriger nonchalamment mais surtout vaillamment vers Rabbit. Il ne pensait pas que la brune l'aurait écouté. Ce fut donc avec une agréable surprise qu'il assista à l'avancée spectaculaire de son amie. Il venait d'avoir la preuve qu'elle pouvait se montrer raisonnable et suivre ses conseils, mais surtout être humaine, repentante et consciente de ses erreurs.

Finalement, après une traversée laborieuse, Natasha parvint à destination, et avec hésitation, s'assit aux côtés de l'étudiante. Timo avait raison, elle en avait conscience. Et elle ne souhaitait pas perdre une amie telle que Rabbit. Des personnes prêtes à se sacrifier pour les autres au détriment de leur propre sort étaient rares et précieuses. Il fallait les conserver avec précaution.

_Hm… Rabbit, j'voulais te dire que ch'u-…

Mais Natasha ne put finir sa phrase, Rabbit l'avait brusquement fait taire en la prenant dans ses bras, lui coupant ainsi la parole plus par étonnement qu'autre chose. Et ceci réconforta Natasha dans son idée et le bien fondé de son acte : Rabbit était une perle. Elle-même n'aurait pas pardonné aussi facilement.

_T'es vraiment qu'une connasse, Ägläya.

_Ch'uis désolée…

_Je sais. Moi aussi.

_Nan mais sérieux, D., j'ai grave abusé, j'avais pas à me servir de ce qui t'est arrivé aussi vilement…

_Grave que j'vais pas dire le contraire. Mais disons que t'as fait ça parce que tu te sentais menacée par ma suprématie, héhé.

_Sérieux, c'est pas drôle, imbécile, sourit Natasha. T'sais quoi, D., maintenant j'te promets d'arrêter mes conneries, déclara-t-elle brusquement.

_Quoi ? Comment ça ? demanda Rabbit en fronçant les sourcils et en lâchant son amie pour la regarder dans les yeux.

_Finis les coups d'un soir et compagnie.

_Nan mais Nat, j'veux pas que tu changes entièrement pour moi, j'ai pas le droit de te demander ça, t'es comme t'es et je t'aime comme ça.

_Je sais. Mais t'as raison. A force d'agir comme ça, ça va vraiment mal tourner, et j'ai pas envie de te perdre pour toujours. T'es comme ma p'tite sœur, Rabbit. Et si tu t'mets à chialer, ça va pas l'faire !

_Pourquoi j'me mettrais à chialer ? Hey, c'est toi la femmelette de nous deux !

_Quoi ? Nan mais ça va pas la tête ! protesta Natasha en lançant une attaque de chatouilles que Rabbit ne sut éviter.

Et sous leurs éclats de rire, Timo sut quant à lui décerner un mal-être s'effritant au gré du vent. Il était fier et satisfait d'avoir pu ainsi contribuer à leurs retrouvailles, parce qu'il savait le bien que ça faisait d'être réuni avec quelqu'un qu'on aimait. Et à cette pensée, il regarda longuement Natasha avant de chercher Lizzie des yeux.

Oui, il savait vraiment quelle joie cela représentait.

* * *

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeesh :'D

Voilà un graaaaaand chapitre pour combler mon léger retard ^^'

J'espère qu'il vous plait : ) Désormais, j'essaie de faire en sorte qu'on aille de révélations en révélations, même si quelques trames ne seront pas résolues aussi facilement ( et ouais, la vie, c'est paaaas un kiwi ! )

J'vous souhaite de bonnes & chaudes vacances xP

Viel Spaß : ) !


	47. Je t'aimais jtm et je t'aimerais Cabrel

_« Le monde a tellement de regrets_

_Tellement de choses qu'on promet_

_Une seule pour laquelle je suis fait_

_Je t'aimais, je t'aime et je t'aimerais »_

Point de vue externe

Flash Back

24 mai 2008

En tête à tête avec ses doutes, ses interrogations et sa triste mélancolie, Linke se tenait debout devant sa fenêtre. La main droite posée sur la vitre, il observait la silhouette assise sur la pelouse. D'ici, elle lui semblait encore plus petite plus fragile aussi. Cachée dans l'ombre des panneaux de bois délimitant leur jardin, il eut l'impression qu'elle évitait le soleil, comme si elle craignait d'être contaminée par sa luminosité, préférant se complaire dans l'obscurité.

Préférait-elle l'ombre à la lumière ? Souvent cette question revenait, lancinante, sans réponses. Parfois, il croyait entendre une réplique cinglante qui lui crachait que seules les ténèbres pouvaient l'accueillir, et à d'autres moments, il semblait entrevoir une réponse lui susurrer que la lumière avait réussi à la convertir, qu'elle était de nouveau vivante, humaine et heureuse. Et grâce à cette réponse, il parvenait à sourire, préférant cette douce illusion à tout autre faux semblant. Il savait qu'elle allait mal, tout le monde s'en rendait compte, mais personne ne parvenait à lui faire remonter la pente. Linke souffrait de la voir si mal en point. Il ne pouvait imaginer qu'elle délaissât toutes ses passions, toutes ses envies, tous ses combats, toute sa vie. Il ne pouvait se faire à l'idée qu'elle s'oubliât elle-même.

Elle l'attirait irrésistiblement, tout en le repoussant involontairement. Il ne comprenait pas ce phénomène. A des moments, il lui arrivait de se lever, de tomber sur elle, et de ressentir une violente envie de lui parler, mais la seconde d'après, il était glacé à l'idée de lui adresser un mot et il se désistait donc, faute de courage. Elle était loin l'image de l'homme fort et entreprenant, allant au devant des problèmes avec conviction et volonté. Lui aurait voulu esquiver. Seulement, il ne pouvait pas. Il ne pouvait plus. Depuis trop longtemps cette discussion était repoussée. Il fallait désormais se montrer fort et résolu. Il avait besoin de faire évoluer leur relation afin de ne pas stagner comme il le faisait actuellement. Il n'en pouvait plus de cette indifférence voilée.

Il fallait qu'il sût. Elle devait lui annoncer qu'elle aussi l'aimait encore. Parce qu'elle était obligée de l'aimer. Sinon comment expliquer ses réactions et agissements ? Comment expliquer les furtives rougeurs sur ses joues lorsqu'il avait la chance de croiser son regard ? Comment expliquer le fait qu'elle s'efforçait de l'éviter pour ne pas avoir à laisser échapper malencontreusement ses émotions en sa présence ? Linke souhaitait tellement qu'elle eût encore des sentiments pour lui… A un tel point qu'il s'imaginait des choses. Parfois, il se réveillait et se demandait si tout ceci n'était pas un rêve, si elle était vraiment réelle. Elle si belle, si lointaine.

Il avait peur. Peur qu'elle le repoussât, peur qu'elle ne voulût plus lui parler, peur qu'elle lui fût totalement indifférente. Parce que c'était le plus vraisemblable puisqu'elle n'agissait pas dans le sens inverse. Il s'en rendait malgré tout compte dans ses moments de lucidité. Linke avait la désagréable impression que Lizzie l'évitait scrupuleusement. Avec les autres, elle était de nouveau souriante, ouverte, joyeuse. Mais il sentait bien qu'elle faisait son possible pour ne pas croiser son regard, alors que lui le cherchait inlassablement. Il aurait tout donné pour que tout redevînt comme avant. Et parfois, alors que son attention était accaparée par autre chose, un fourmillement brûlait sa nuque et lui redonnait l'espoir qu'il se voyait perdre il savait que ses yeux étaient posés sur lui. Or, lorsqu'il relevait la tête, elle avait détourné le regard depuis longtemps, lui causant maints souffrances et tourments.

C'était un jeu de chat et de souris insupportable. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir ce qu'elle pensait ni ce qu'elle ressentait vis-à-vis de lui. Pourquoi gardait-elle son masque avec lui ? Elle l'abaissait bien avec Frank ou Timo, il le voyait, il le sentait même. Il pouvait percevoir la sympathie et le remerciement qu'elle avait envers Frank ou l'admiration voilée qu'elle portait à Timo. Elle semblait plus ouverte avec les garçons et renfermée vis-à-vis de lui, comme si elle leur avait dévoilé un secret inconnu à ses tristes yeux.

Malgré tout, Linke était content. Ils étaient débarrassés de tous producteurs et procès, Lizzie était en vie et de retour. Pourtant, tout cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être affligé et de trainer sa morosité comme un poids derrière lui. Il se sentait l'âme d'un condamné en peine avec un boulet au pied qui l'empêchait de vivre, lui rappelant chaque jour la sombre sentence. Il savait qu'il plombait l'ambiance, c'est pourquoi il essayait de cacher sa peine, mais il n'était pas aussi fort qu'elle à ce petit jeu. Ses émotions transparaissaient trop facilement comparé à son masque d'impassibilité. Il n'avait pas son expérience, et n'avait jamais cherché à masquer son âme de façon aussi pointilleuse. Son mécanisme de défense n'était agencé de la même manière, et c'était un soulagement pour lui.

Linke se demandait souvent comment elle faisait pour ne pas exploser sous ce trop plein d'émotions contenues. Il savait que lui aurait éclaté, et se doutait que toute personne humainement sensible ne pouvait résister aussi longtemps à l'assaut de tant de sensations. Et il comprit alors que lors de ce fameux soir, lorsqu'elle s'était laissé emporter, ce n'avait pas été qu'à cause d'eux. Ils avaient seulement constitué la goutte qui avait fait déborder le vase. Vase tristement bien rempli par trop de haine, de colère, de négativité en un mot.

Il reporta son attention sur la source de ses divagations et vit qu'elle avait enserré ses jambes de ses bras, se recroquevillant sur elle-même. Et à cet instant, il pouvait deviner qu'elle était en pleine réflexion. Il l'avait observée tellement souvent qu'il pouvait être capable de supposer ses émotions, ses états d'âme, ses sentiments. Mais les hypothèses étaient superflues et inutiles dans certains cas. Et lui avait besoin de réponses concrètes, pas de supposition.

_Vas-y.

Linke sursauta brusquement et se retourna, surpris, pour voir que Timo le regardait, adossé au chambranle de la porte, un petit sourire naturel ni moqueur, ni sarcastique aux lèvres. Il avait en face de lui le Timo qui veillait sur sa cousine, celui qu'elle admirait et adorait, celui qu'elle comprenait. Et apparemment, le MC aussi comprenait le tourment du bassiste.

_Va lui parler. Maintenant. Sinon tu t'en voudras toute ta vie. Vas-y avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

Et une cloche ressemblant étrangement au glas résonna dans sa tête. Ecarquillant les yeux d'horreur face à la perspective de la perdre une fois de plus, Linke ne réfléchit plus et fonça dans les escaliers avant de se retrouver devant la baie vitrée menant au jardin en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire. Arrivé à cet endroit, il s'arrêta et hésita. Que lui dire ? De quelle façon ? Il n'avait encore jamais vraiment pensé à toutes ces choses dont il souhaitait lui faire part. Or, Timo avait raison. Il était temps.

Alors il inspira, leva une main légèrement tremblotante et fit glisser la fenêtre silencieusement. Et lorsque le soleil le couvrit, il n'eut plus aucun doute. Il s'avança résolument et s'assit doucement sur l'herbe, aux côtés de Lizzie. Puis il n'osa plus faire un geste. Il resta là, muettement, à fixer un point dans la même direction que la boxeuse. De longues minutes de calme et de silence s'écoulèrent dans cette atmosphère figée. Pour le moment, il profitait simplement de sa présence. C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle était partie qu'ils se retrouvaient seuls, côte à côte. C'était certes troublant, mais Dieu que c'était bon…

Lentement, comme ralenti dans le temps, les doigts de Lizzie vinrent alors frôler la main posée à plat sur le sol de Linke. Il sentit son cœur rater un battement et des frissons remonter le long de son bras. Tout aussi lentement, elle tourna la tête pour river son regard dans le sien. Ce qu'il crut y voir le raidit. De la peine et des regrets à foison se répandirent dans ses beaux yeux verts avant de partir aussi vite qu'ils étaient venus et de laisser place à une noirceur habituelle toutefois moins obscure qu'auparavant. Le contact était fait, la discussion pouvait commencer. Et il comprit que tel avait été le seul but de leur échange. Une pierre tomba dans son estomac. Mais il rassembla son courage, ils devaient mettre les choses au clair.

_Pourquoi ?

_Pourquoi quoi, Link' ?

A l'entente de son nom prononcé par sa belle bouche, il frissonna et Lizzie le constata. Pourtant, ce qu'il vit alors dans son regard l'étonna. Ses yeux étaient remplis de colère, bien que son visage restât impassible. Il ne comprit pas.

Et il ne pouvait comprendre, Lizzie refusait de le lui expliquer. Il était le seul avec qui elle perdait ses moyens, se sentait faible et faisait involontairement tomber le voile d'indifférence posé sur ses pupilles. Il était le seul à la déstabiliser autant, et il n'avait pas le droit. C'était trop tôt, elle ne voulait pas céder elle ne succomberait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas comprendre qu'elle était trop faible pour qu'il lui ravît sciemment les lambeaux de son cœur. Elle ne voulait pas les lui donner. Elle ne voulait plus le laisser entre les mains d'une tierce personne. Cette dernière pouvait le lacérer, même sans le vouloir, et ne lui laisser que mille et une souffrances. Lizzie avait tout donné pour ne pas être humaine. Parce que ce que les hommes ressentaient lui causait trop de dommages. Cette peine et cette douleur immense qui s'abattaient sur ses épaules étaient trop exhaustives pour qu'elle y survécût. Et d'ailleurs, elle n'était même pas sûre de le vouloir, dans la mesure où elle ne pourra plus jamais être la même.

Les gens voulaient la modifier, alors que pour le moment, elle n'avait besoin que de calme et de stabilité. Ils devaient faire le deuil de l'ancienne Lizzie. Plus jamais elle ne reviendra sur le devant de la scène, elle était morte et enterrée, ensevelie sous des couches de noirceur et de douleur. Ils voulaient la garder auprès d'eux, l'enchainant de façon malsaine, sans penser aux conséquences sur la Lizzie actuelle. Cette dernière souffrait de voir les gens rejeter même inconsciemment ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle ne pouvait qu'évoluer, et revenir à son elle d'antan signifiait régresser, ce qu'elle ne pouvait supporter, ayant déjà régressé plus que de coutume en ayant vécu à Berlin. Ils ne comprenaient pas – et se refusaient même à effleurer la perspective – qu'à trop vouloir lui imposer de changements, elle basculera définitivement et ce ne sera pas du bon côté.

Pourquoi insistaient-ils autant ? Pourquoi ne lui accordaient-ils pas un peu de temps ? Ils parviendraient bien un jour à s'habituer à ce qu'elle représentait dorénavant. Ils comprendraient bien qu'ils ne pourront jamais la changer, plus jamais. Lizzie se le refusait, elle s'était déjà laissé pervertir par trop de gens, voyant se forger une carapace autour d'elle qu'elle n'avait pas toujours cautionné. Toutefois, puisqu'elle était désormais là, l'entourant d'une douce chaleur protectrice, elle ne voulait plus l'ôter. Tous ces gens qui prétendaient s'intéresser à elle, ils n'avaient demandé aucune nouvelle pendant deux ans. Certes, elle les avait fuis, mais s'ils l'aimaient vraiment, ils auraient persévéré, quitte à ce qu'elle les haït, mais ça lui aurait prouvé qu'elle n'était pas seule au monde. Alors peut-être que cette sensation de solitude qu'elle ressentait au plus profond de ses entrailles n'aurait pas vu le jour ou se serait atténué pour disparaître peu à peu. Malheureusement, rien de tout ceci ne s'était passé, et elle était devenue ce qu'elle était : méchante, mesquine, blessée à vif, violente, pleine de remords. Alors qu'ils continuassent encore un peu et la laissassent respirer l'air qu'elle souhaitait. Déjà auparavant, Lizzie ne supportait pas qu'on lui assignât une tâche ou qu'on l'obligeât à suivre un chemin tracé. Il était donc logique que cette réticence se fut renforcée à ce point. Se l'air dont elle s'emplissait les poumons avait un goût d'enfer, personne n'avait à la juger et à lui dicter sa conduite. C'était elle qui l'avait choisi, et c'était elle aussi qui avait appris à l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. Ils ne se doutaient absolument pas qu'elle vivait déjà un enfer… Son âme était envahi par l'Ether, et personne n'y pouvait rien. Elle ne laisserait personne s'approcher d'elle. Et surtout pas un bassiste susceptible de la chambouler à l'extrême.

Voilà ce qu'elle pensait, voilà pourquoi Linke ne pouvait pas comprendre. Alors, pour se donner contenance et reprendre la maîtrise d'elle-même, Lizzie parla avec désinvolture et s'allongea sur l'herbe, passant ses bras derrière la tête. Elle souhaitait lui donner l'impression que seule une mince parcelle de son attention lui était acquise alors qu'elle ne pouvait empêcher tous les pores de sa peau d'être rivés avec impatience sur lui, se délectant de sa vue, se ravisant de son odeur, se fondant dans sa voix.

Et si elle n'avait pas fait de tels choix, tout aurait pu être différent.

_Pourquoi me rejettes-tu ?... souffla-t-il alors doucement, comme brisé.

Et à l'entente de la peine transparaissant dans sa voix, le cœur de Lizzie rata un battement et elle ferma les yeux, clôturant ainsi son jardin secret, cachant la seule partie de son corps qu'elle n'arrivait pas à travestir en sa présence. Elle le sentit s'allonger à ses côtés et attendit, refusant de parler, sachant que l'émotion contenue dans sa propre voix lui mettrait la puce à l'oreille. Sans le savoir ni le vouloir, il la torturait et la blessait plus que tout, l'enfonçant un peu plus sous terre.

Mais Linke était têtu, il attendait des réponses depuis trop longtemps, et puisqu'il avait fait le premier pas, il ne se défilerait pas. Il tourna la tête vers elle, se redressa sur un coude, et passa une main au dessus du visage de Lizzie, hésitant à la toucher. Puis finalement, il osa et la posa sur le cœur de la jeune femme, la faisant frissonner. Stupéfaite par son audace, elle n'osa pas bouger et attendit simplement, le sentant s'approcher d'elle, et entendant doucement sa voix résonner à ses oreilles.

_Regarde, Lizzie, murmura-t-il. Sens comme ton cœur bat. Sens comme il irrigue le moindre de tes membres. Sens comme il envoie pulser ton sang jusque dans tes mains, lui décrit-il lentement en attrapant sa paume, jouant quelques instants avec ses doigts avant de les porter à sa bouche et d'embrasser sa main. Sens comme il te rend vivante. Sens comme il donne un sens à ta vie. Sens comme il rougit ta peau, souffla-t-il en caressant sa joue avec tendresse. Sens comme il contient tes émotions, tes sensations, tes sentiments…

Et lentement, au fur et à mesure de ses paroles, Linke fit doucement glisser sa main de la joue de Lizzie à ses lèvres, les redessinant du bout des doigts. Il était proche, très proche. Trop proche. Lizzie se sentait perdre pied. Cette pente était trop dangereuse, trop sinueuse, trop tortueuse. Elle ne mènerait qu'à sa porte, qu'à leur chute. Alors elle se déroba brusquement, ouvrant ses paupières sur une forêt orageuse. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi proche d'elle. Il n'avait pas le droit d'être aussi doux, aussi tendre, et encore moins aussi attentionné. Il n'avait pas le droit de la caresser. Elle lui en voulait énormément mais elle s'en voulait encore plus. Parce qu'elle était consciente qu'elle aussi lui faisait du mal.

Douloureusement, Linke soupira, déçu et triste à la fois face à la réaction quelque peu intempestive de la boxeuse. Il ferma les yeux pendant quelques courtes secondes avant de poser un regard blessé sur Lizzie.

_Tu joues avec le feu, Lise. Si tu continues comme ça, tu risques de tout perdre. Absolument tout, sans aucun espoir de rémission cette fois. Et si un jour, tu te sens capable d'aimer vraiment, tu souffriras comme jamais. Tu comprendras alors à quel point ça fait mal, mal à en mourir.

C'est déjà le cas, pensa-t-elle en baissant la tête, rivant un regard morne sur le sol avec obstination, réfutant tout en bloc. Elle refusait de s'avouer la vérité la plus pure, mais aussi la plus douloureuse. Elle souhaitait posséder une sérénité indolore, mais c'était trop en demander. Pourquoi la vie ne pouvait-elle pas être simple, dénuée de tout artifice et de toute souffrance ? Comme une vie d'enfant heureux et insouciant, inconscient de toute la misère du monde et de tous ces problèmes qu'une fois adulte on ne pouvait occulter. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle grandît ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle eût cette vision si sombre de la vie ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle se laissât entrainer par ces ombres mesquines ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle fît autant de mauvais choix et déviât inexorablement, fuyant l'amitié réconfortante et encore plus l'amour bénéfique ? Pourquoi fuyait-elle la vie à s'aveugler ?

Résolu, Linke se releva avant de lui attraper la main pour la mettre debout à son tour, et il se planta devant elle, à seulement quelques centimètres de son visage qu'il prit en coupe. Elle esquiva habilement son regard, se retenant de fermer lâchement les paupières. Elle attendit que cela cessât, les bras ballants, le cœur saignant, les yeux fuyants.

_Pourquoi est-ce que ton regard est-il si sombre ?... Où sont passés tes perles de jade ? Où sont tes émeraudes si scintillantes de vie et de bonheur ? Pourquoi les caches-tu derrière autant de noirceur ? Laisse-les resplendir, miss…

_Impossible, répondit-elle, le souffle rauque.

Et elle continua en pensée, refusant de lui faire part d'une quelconque introspection, qu'ils ne pourront plus jamais être les mêmes puisqu'ils avaient été témoins de beaucoup trop d'horreurs pour briller comme auparavant. La rue vous change un homme, et de cet adage, Lizzie en était la preuve vivante.

_C'est faux, Lise, tu te trompes. Et tu veux que je te dise pourquoi ? Parce que ton regard est fait pour scintiller de mille feux. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que tu as devant toi l'amitié offerte mais surtout acquise des garçons. Tu as le soleil se reflétant dans ton regard, le rire des gens qui te met du baume au cœur et contamine le tien, la confiance de tes proches qui ne te laisseront jamais. Et si tu ouvres encore un peu plus les yeux, tu verras que tu possèdes aussi l'amour, même si tu es contre, même si tu n'en veux pas, même si tu ne l'aimes pas. Tu ne peux pas te dérober à son emprise, il est partout. Je sais que tu n'as jamais vraiment été heureuse. Le bonheur suprême, tu ne connais pas, mais on est plusieurs dans ce cas-là. Souviens-toi des sentiments positifs que tu ressentais, avant que tu ne partes pour Munich et Berlin. Et tu peux regarder où tu veux, il y aura toujours une trace d'amour, même dans la guerre. Tu ne peux pas y échapper.

Elle riva un regard vide sur Linke, se disant aussi qu'elle avait des larmes de sang pour pleurer, une perception trop accrue de la souffrance pour espérer, un mal-être trop empli de mort pour respirer, une vision trop sombre du monde pour lutter. Qui pourrait comprendre un tel vague à l'âme si elle ne l'exprimait pas ? Qui pourrait mettre des mots sur ses émotions ? Qui pourrait l'aider si elle ne tendait pas la main ? Qui pourrait la sauver si elle rejetait tout : ses amis, sa famille, la vie ?

_T'as rien compris, Lefti, rien du tout. Tu tiens tellement que ça à souffrir ? Laisse-moi et refais ta vie, j'te mérite pas.

_J'vais mourir sans toi, l'interrompit-il avec un sérieux et une certitude déconcertants, refusant de se laisser déstabiliser, jouant le tout pour le tout.

_Et tu mourras avec moi, répliqua fermement Lizzie.

_Alors puisque tel est mon destin, quitte à crever, je préfère que ce soit avec toi à mes côtés… murmura-t-il en posant son front contre celui de la jeune femme. Que faut-il que je fasse pour que tu me croies ? Tu veux que je saute ? Tu ne sais pas à quel point j'en serais capable.

_Je… commença-t-elle, mais Linke ne lui laissa pas le temps de parler qu'il lui rétorqua qu'elle ne pourra pas l'en empêcher.

Et pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient face à face, Lizzie plongea dans les yeux de Linke, le faisant tressaillir, mais le bassiste ne rompit le contact pour rien au monde. Il attendit simplement, retenant sa respiration.

_J'te demanderais pas de descendre. Au contraire, je monterais à mon tour. Et si tu sautes, je sauterais.

Surpris, il écarquilla les yeux, bouche bée, ne se doutant pas de son sérieux, n'entrevoyant pas que ce serait l'occasion idéale pour elle d'arrêter cette sordide machination. Il ne comprenait absolument pas ce qu'elle avait bien pu vouloir dire. Puis l'émotion le gagna et il ne sut que penser. Etait-ce une sorte de promesse ? Est-ce que ça signifiait qu'elle tenait à lui ? Ou bien au contraire, son esprit tordu essayait-il de lui dire qu'elle sauterait d'une façon métaphorique par excès de joie d'avoir été débarrassée de lui ? Mais Linke n'eut pas le loisir de se torturer les méninges et de se laminer le cœur que Lizzie se décala de lui, faisant trois pas en arrière, libérant ainsi son visage de l'emprise du bassiste.

_T'sais quoi ? J'vais te raconter une histoire. Tais-toi et écoute. Imagine un paysage sauvage, pavé d'indifférence et de violence, inondé d'hypocrisie et de traitrise. Imagine Berlin. Là, rampant entre deux bennes à ordure dans une ruelle sombre se trouve une tortue nommée Désespoir. Ouais, une tortue. Petite, chétive, lente très lente. Elle n'a pas su éviter la tempête de violence qui l'a engluée dans une merde pas possible. Au fil du temps, sa carapace s'est durcie jusqu'à devenir du béton armé, totalement indestructible. Et de cette carapace est sortie sa jumelle, un jaguar sanguinaire et indomptable nommé Trépas. Sautant sur la moindre occasion sanglante, il en profitait pour s'élever toujours plus haut dans la noirceur. Il voulait le pouvoir, il était assoiffé de sang, il est devenu un monstre. Et petit à petit, pour avoir plus de force, plus de puissance, plus de pouvoir, il a bouffé sa jumelle la tortue, sans vergognes. Et comme Désespoir était très lente, elle s'est laissé faire, sans avoir le temps de penser à se dérober, ni de comprendre. Elle a alors disparu, engloutie par le sombre Trépas.

« Tu sais, un jaguar ne peut pas faire de bien. Un jaguar est là, rapide et effrayant, tapis dans l'ombre pour te sauter dessus et te bouffer sans la moindre hésitation. Il ne cause que chaos et désolation, il ne sait rien faire d'autre. C'est un animal certes noble mais d'une nature infecte. Il ne peut rien faire de bien et ne sait que faire souffrir ses congénères. Il n'a pas de conscience, pas de morale, pas d'âme. Et encore moins de cœur. Alors les autres ne doivent pas l'approcher. Jamais. Sous peine de mort. Parce que si ce n'est pas Trépas qui les tuera d'un coup de croc acéré, ils se donneront eux même la mort pour abréger les souffrances que la bête leur a infligé. Ils ne connaîtront plus le mot bonheur tant le monstre annihile tout ce qui s'y rapproche. Il n'est que noirceur. Noirceur, violence, douleur… Et mort.

A ce dernier mot, Linke sembla comme se réveiller et fondit sur Lizzie pour lui attraper le bras et la secouer sans ménagement. Puis il la coinça contre la barricade et la força à le regarder, en colère et déçu.

_Ne parle plus jamais de mort, tu m'entends ? Jamais ! Putain Lizzie, mais qu'est ce que tu veux ? Tu t'aimes tellement que tu voudrais mourir ou quoi ? Jamais j'te laisserai mourir ! Jamais ! Tu l'comprends, ça ? T'as de si grandes œillères que tu vois même pas qu'y désormais plus aucun jaguar dans les parages. Y a qu'une petite sotte de tortue trop bornée pour se rendre compte des choses !

_Ta gueule ! s'énerva-t-elle à son tour en le repoussant. Tu m'connais pas, putain ! Tu sais pas c'qui s'passe dans ma tête, alors ferme ta grosse gueule si tu veux pas que j'le fasse !

_Parle-moi alors ! Comment tu veux que j't'aide si tu m'dis rien ?

_Qui te dit que je veux de l'aide ? le défia-t-elle froidement.

_Mais tu mériterais que j'te foute des claques ! éructa-t-il. Réveille-toi, Lizzie, merde ! Ouvre tes yeux, bordel ! L'erreur est humaine ! Et je sais que tu comprends cette putain de phrase, alors porte la avec dignité, parce que c'est en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprend. Maintenant que t'en as fait un sacré paquet, tu peux revenir sur le droit chemin. T'as gouté à tout, viens voir quel goût à le bonheur. Prends la bonne décision pour une fois ! Pense à toi pour une putain de fois dans ta vie. Fais ce que tu veux, cède à tes envies ! Regarde-moi. Je t'aime, putain ! Je t'aime, Lizzie… Et toi, tu veux foutrement rien voir.

_T'avais promis, grinça-t-elle contre toute attente.

Et ce ne fut tant pas ses paroles qui le calmèrent instantanément que la soudaine rage qui vrilla ses traits pâles. Linke se rendit alors compte qu'il lui serrait de nouveau les épaules à en faire blanchir ses jointures, et que le peu d'ongle qu'il avait s'était enfoncé dans la peau hâlée de la jeune femme, laissant dix traces rougeoyantes. Eberlué, il la lâcha donc et elle en profita pour le faire reculer en le repoussant brusquement, posant avec force ses mains sur son torse. La férocité de son regard annihila toute trace de bonheur immédiat chez Linke. Ses rêves de joie et d'amour partirent en fumée, s'envolant comme les cendres d'un être cher propagées au gré d'un vent capricieux et destructeur. Effacés par l'ouragan Lizzie.

Plus rien ne sera jamais pareil. Il ne pourra plus jamais la prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser ou lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Elle ne voulait plus de lui. Cette fois, il sentit le profond et incommensurable désespoir poindre en lui. Il n'était pas assez fort pour supporter autant d'assauts, mais surtout autant d'échecs. Elle le repoussait et malgré ses efforts, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de reculer de quelques pas à chaque fois. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter indéfiniment. Il arrivait un moment où il partirait sans se retourner.

Peut-être avait-elle raison. Peut-être aurait-il dû abandonner quand elle le lui avait demandé il y avait désormais deux ans de cela. Parce que même s'il l'aimait plus que tout, il aurait pu s'en sortir à l'époque, alors qu'aujourd'hui, c'était trop tard. Elle l'avait perdu. Il se voyait sombrer dans des abysses ineffables, et il ne se battrait pas contre le sens du vent qui l'enfonçait un peu plus profondément.

Il baissa la tête et sentit le regard lourd de reproches de Lizzie sur lui. Au final, elle aurait ce qu'elle voulait : il finirait par définitivement laisser tomber. Empli d'une tristesse insondable, il se laissa lentement glisser contre la barricade, soupirant avec une résignation mêlée de deuil le deuil de son amour dévastateur.

A sa vue, le cœur de Lizzie se serra mais elle résista jusqu'à la fin. Se sentant alors obligée de dire quelque chose, elle s'accroupit devant Linke, cherchant ses mots avec tact. N'essayant même pas d'établir un contact oculaire, elle préféra prendre directement la parole.

_Ecoute, je… Je suis désolée, Linke. Crois-moi ou pas, mais je suis vraiment désolée. J'vais tout faire pour que ça aille mieux. J'te le promets. Maintenant… Maintenant, tout ira bien, assura-t-elle avec conviction et certitude avant de se relever et de s'en aller sans un regard en arrière.

Resté seul, le bassiste regarda la jeune femme s'éloigner, autant au sens propre qu'au sens figuré. Sidéré par son attitude plus que saugrenue, il ne sut que penser, et la seule chose dont il était conscient, c'était du mensonge honteux qu'elle venait de lui sortir.

Lizzie avait tort, tout n'irait pas bien.

* * *

Wesh : ) !

Après avoir relu ce chapitre un nombre incalculable de fois & en avoir modifié la trame en cours de route pour que ça colle à la suite, le voilà enfin !

Désolée, le romantisme dans cette fic, c'est paaaas mon kiffe, et si vous en voulez, contentez-vous du couple Frank/Tatiana 8D C'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de casser définitivement l'idylle Linke/Lizzie ( Même si c'est les persos dont j'suis le plus fière, la vie, mes potos, c'est pas un kiwi, alors dans ma fic, y aurait pas de petit papillon bleu qui survole un monde haut en couleurs, mais ça, vous vous en étiez déjà rendus compte j'espère uu' )

Je ne m'avancerais pas en vous disant il reste tel nombre de chapitres, j'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et pour tout vous avouer, j'arrive pas à écrire la fin du 48, dooooonc, suspins : P ( mais sachant que j'suis donc déjà au 48, la lumière se fait plus distinctement au bout de ce sombre tunnel uu' )

Voilà, j'espère que vous n'êtes pas trop déçus ( d'ailleurs, pourquoi le seriez-vous, c'est MA fic, et qui vous dit que vous n'aurez pas de surprises dedans (a) ? ) et que vous avez aimé comme il se doit. Pour ce faire, je tiens vraiment à avoir vos reviews sur ce chapitre. Vous imaginez même pas à quel point je l'ai travaillé ( bon, d'accord, j'avoue, c'un peu comme l'intégralité de ma fic m'enfin uu' )

Merci d'avance ( ? )

Viel Spaß !


	48. Good bye Christian Linke

**Wesh,**

**Et oui, vous ne rêvez pas, voici enfin la suite uu' D'humeur brusquement philanthropique, j'vous autorise à me huer, voire même à me détester l'espace de quelques secondes ( parce qu'il est impossible de détester une Classée, héhé ) pour le délai honteux que j'ai osé mettre entre le chapitre 47 & 48. J'me revois encore en train d'écrire le 47, au mois de mai, vautré dans mon lit, dans mon appart … VDM. Toutes mes excuses, j'espère que vous suivrez quand même la suite, et surtout que vous n'avez pas totalement décroché, ce que je pourrais toutefois parfaitement comprendre… **

**Pour en revenir au chapitre précédent, j'attendais des réactions houleuses, et ça n'a pas raté … Mettons les choses au clair. Je suis contente d'avoir des lectrices, c'est quand même un peu le but quand un auteur poste ses écrits – c'est toujours gratifiant d'avoir des avis, ne nous leurrons pas. Toutefois, cette fic, j'en suis la seule maitre, alors si je décide de l'écrire de telle façon, je ne changerais pas d'avis. Vous devriez – pour ceux qui me suivent depuis un moment – savoir que je réagis souvent en fonction de vos attentes, et que bien souvent, je vais dans le sens inverse (chacun ses kiffes, oui, oui). Pour tout vous dire, l'histoire de Lizzie & Linke n'était pas censée se terminer. Au contraire, en premier lieu, j'avais imaginé une splendide romance emplie d'espoir et d'optimisme. Malheureusement, la vie, c'est pas un kiwi. Alors j'ai refusé de jouer les happy ends vis-à-vis de leur couple, et je l'ai fait mourir. Ce n'est pas un phœnix, il ne renaitra pas de ses cendres, ne soyez pas déçus, respectez mon choix. De plus, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils ne sont plus ensemble qu'ils ne seront pas heureux. Au contraire. Relisez donc certains des mes chapitres, attendez le prochain, et vous verrez que seule cette alternative était possible. **

**Vous pourrez me donner votre avis à la fin de ce chapitre, il met certaines choses au clair. Si vous avez des questions, sachez que je reste à votre disposition pour y répondre, soit par MP si vous êtes sur , soit avant le prochain chapitre, n'ayez crainte. Merci en tout cas à celles qui ont compris et ont vu les signes avants coureurs.**

**Cependant, je suis quand même contente d'avoir de nouvelles lectrices : ) C'est toujours un réel plaisir d'en découvrir ! Merci à tout ceux qui ont le courage de laisser un commentaire (ouais, ouais, courage, c'un vrai défi que de faire un clic et de taper des lettres, j'vous jure).**

**Sur ce, je vous laisse enfin découvrir ce chapitre 48, en espérant qu'il vous plaise. Savourez le bien, car c'est l'avant-avant dernier. Et oui, toute bonne chose a une fin.**

**PS : Je n'ai cependant pas été totalement inactive durant ce long laps de temps, Leute, j'ai posté quelques OS, je vous laisse les découvrir si ce n'est pas encore fait, et bien évidemment, si vous le souhaitez : )**

**Viel Spaß, Leute !**

**

* * *

**

_« Not all's bad that I'm leaving now_

_One is crying and the other is smiling »_

Goodbye _ Christian Linke

Point de vue externe

Flashback

27 mai 2008

_Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne m'avez pas appelé plus tôt ?

_Et bien, c'est que…

_Merde, les mecs ! Un jour de plus et il aurait pu être trop tard !

_Calme-toi, Rabbit. Jamais il n'aurait agi inconsciemment, la tempéra Timo.

_Qu'est ce que t'en sais ? T'es pas fou amoureux de la seule femme que t'auras jamais !

Tremblante de colère et d'inquiétude, tout le corps de Rabbit était raide et tendu. Timo et David ne pouvaient imaginer la tempête qui faisait rage dans sa tête, et elle ne leur dira jamais que si elle réagissait aussi violemment, c'était parce qu'elle, elle était pertinemment consciente de la douleur qu'engendrait un amour à sens unique. Rabbit était alors en colère contre les garçons qui venaient seulement de la prévenir que, trois jours plus tôt, Linke s'était entretenu avec Lizzie, et aussi en colère contre elle-même pour n'avoir pris aucune nouvelle du bassiste, trop focalisée sur les cours et les partiels de fin d'année qui approchaient à grand pas. Elle se maudissait d'avoir osé négliger son meilleur ami. Rabbit était également inquiète parce que depuis trois jours, Linke n'était pas sorti de sa chambre. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et le parallélisme de leur situation la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se revit elle-même, quelques mois plus tôt, prostrée dans son lit, à broyer le noir le plus sombre de la décennie. Linke était alors entré, et avec ses mots, avait ôté un poids inqualifiable de son cœur meurtri. Mais voilà désormais qu'il se voyait pourchassé et retrouvé par ses vieux démons. Il était tombé en plein dans l'embuscade qu'ils lui avaient vilement tendu pour assister avec une perfide délectation à sa chute.

Sauf que Rabbit ne les laisserait pas faire. Personne ne s'attaquera à la carcasse, aussi désillusionnée fût-elle, de son meilleur ami. Lorsque David l'avait prévenue des évènements, elle était partie de chez elle en coup de vent, délaissant ses livres de droit encore ouverts à cet instant, abandonnant son stylo décapuchonné sur la table qui avait dû rouler au sol dorénavant, se stoppant en plein milieu d'une phrase qui à ce moment précis l'intéressait comme le nombre de grains de sable au Sahara. Seul Linke comptait. Et pour son meilleur ami, elle n'avait cure de sa vie, elle était prête à rater ses examens et recommencer son année autant de fois qu'il le faudrait. Parce que tant que Linke serait mal, elle n'irait pas bien non plus, et elle ne pourrait pas avancer en sachant que le bassiste se trainait dans son sillage. Elle resterait toujours au même niveau que lui, à ses côtés, quoi qu'il advînt.

_Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé exactement ?

_Il hésitait à aller lui parler. Je l'ai un peu – juste un peu ! – forcé – et tout en douceur ! – et il s'est précipité dans le jardin pour la rejoindre, rapporta le MC. La suite, eux-seuls la connaissent. Mais quand j'ai voulu savoir où ils en étaient, Lizzie était partie, et Linke était assis dans le jardin, le regard vague, l'air perdu. Je crois qu'elle lui a fait comprendre qu'ils n'avaient plus aucun avenir ensemble.

_Tu crois ? releva Rabbit en relevant les sourcils, sarcastique à souhait.

_Lizzie se referme comme une huitre dès qu'on ose aborder le sujet.

_Elle fait même pire, ajouta David. Elle sort de la pièce dès qu'elle pressent qu'on va lui en parler. Cette fille n'est pas humaine.

_Où est-elle ?

_A cette heure-ci, elle doit faire la fermeture du magasin. Mais elle rentrera plus tard, elle va aller au gymnase, répondit Frank en arrivant. Bonjour Rabbit, et au revoir, enchaina-t-il en repartant déjà dans la cuisine, ne souhaitant pas se faire morigéner par une Rabbit en furie qui, pour le moment et Dieu merci pour lui, avait pris uniquement pour cible Timo et David.

_J'te préviens, Rabbit, tu l'approcheras pas. J'me souviens encore de ce qui s'est passé quand t'as interféré dans l'histoire entre Lizzie et Linke, la mit en garde Timo.

_T'inquiète, ça risque pas cette fois. Y a plus d'histoire entre eux.

Et avant que le MC ne répliquât, Rabbit tourna les talons et monta les marches quatre à quatre avant de s'arrêter devant la porte de chambre de Linke. Là, elle s'immobilisa, ne sachant que faire. Sa colère était tombée aussi vite qu'elle était montée, seule restait l'inquiétude qui lui rongeait l'âme comme un acide puissant. Elle inspira alors profondément pour évacuer tout sentiment superflu et apporter un peu de sérénité à la tempête de son cœur. Elle devait se montrer forte et flexible. Linke avait besoin d'elle.

Elle toqua donc à la porte et entra sans attendre de réponses, sachant d'avance qu'il ne lui en aurait donné aucune. Contrairement à son propre désespoir d'antan, celui de Linke semblait moins obscur, moins présent, moins étouffant. Mais ce n'était qu'une feinte. La chambre était éclairée et aérée, face émergée de l'iceberg, tandis que l'immergé bataillait dans la tête du bassiste. Seules des boulettes de papier raturées jonchaient le sol, preuve d'une intense activité manuscrite que Linke avait dû espérer cathartique. Le lit était fait sans états d'âme comme à son habitude, et les draps gardaient la forme du corps du jeune homme, montrant ainsi qu'il avait dû y passer de nombreuses heures allongé à ne rien faire d'autre que fixer le plafond – ou écouter de la musique, d'où le mp3 posé sur la table de chevet. S'avançant délicatement, Rabbit aperçut enfin le bassiste, adossé à la fenêtre ouverte. Elle comprit que sa troisième occupation résidait dans le fait qu'il s'asseyait ici, à même le sol, et laissait son esprit dériver vers des confins plus bénéfiques pour son cœur et son âme.

Elle s'accroupit finalement à ses côtés et passa le dos de son doigt sur le visage de son meilleur ami, lui tirant un léger frisson. Malgré tout, il ne bougea pas d'un poil, ne manifestant pas le moins du monde une quelconque réaction montrant qu'il l'avait vue. Rabbit ne s'en formalisa pas, elle s'était plutôt attendue à un rejet, comme elle avait elle-même ordonné à Jan de déguerpir. La joue de Linke sous sa main était piquante, parsemée d'une légère barbe clairsemée, comparée à la forêt qui habitait les joues du chanteur. De petites ridules apparaissaient déjà au coin de ses si beaux yeux, ce qui peina Rabbit, car elle en déduisit qu'il se faisait trop de soucis, donc trop de peine. Ses traits étaient tirés, sa peau pâle. Pourtant elle savait de source sûre qu'il avait mangé depuis ces trois derniers jours. Juri avait affirmé qu'il l'avait entendu se glisser dans la cuisine tard le soir afin de se sustenter quelque peu, juste ce qu'il fallait pour tenir. Et c'était ce qui avait rassuré Rabbit sur la santé de Linke. S'il ne se laissait pas mourir de faim, c'était qu'il restait un espoir, et qu'il n'abandonnait pas tout combat.

Il se battrait encore, pour elle. Rabbit connaissait les souffrances infimes qu'un amour non rendu causait, c'est pourquoi elle le remercia intérieurement de ses efforts. Car sans lui, elle ne savait ce qu'elle deviendrait… Elle se laissa alors complètement tomber au sol, s'asseyant en indien aux côtés de Linke, et posa sa tête sur son épaule, attrapant sa main pour la serrer tendrement. Pour le moment, l'heure des palabres n'était pas venue. Trop de mensonges avaient plu sur les épaules fragilisées du bassiste. Il lui fallait se reconstruire et dire adieu à tous ces faux semblants, et à toutes ces illusions qui lui comprimaient le cœur. Et pour cela, Rabbit l'aiderait.

Doucement, une douce mélodie s'éleva alors de sa voix et inonda la pièce, jaillissant comme une cascade pour étinceler le bassiste de milliers de petits cristaux d'espoir.

_ « You've been there from the start for me (Tu as été là depuis le début pour moi)

And your love's always been true as can be (Et ton amour était toujours sincère)

I give my heart to you (Je te donne mon Coeur)

I give my heart, 'cause nothing can compare in this world to you (Je donne mon Coeur, car rien ne peut-être comparé à toi en ce monde). » *

Lentement, Linke s'affala sur lui-même, énorme montagne qu'un éboulement avait fait imploser. Les paroles de cette chanson lui comprimait le cœur plus qu'il ne l'avouera jamais. Car c'était une promesse, et car il savait que la jeune femme la tiendrait jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suivît, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être ému. A cette vue, Rabbit paniqua et l'enserra de toutes ses forces, enfouissant son visage dans son cou, les deux bras autour de lui. Si Linke sombrait, elle serait perdue. Elle avait besoin de lui à chaque instant. Elle avait besoin de ses sourires timides sur son visage espiègle, de ses grimaces cachant un être d'une culture raffinée, de ses yeux qui la transperçaient et la comprenaient en une seule seconde, de sa voix qui l'apaisait et la rassurait, de ses mots emplis d'une sagesse rare qui pouvaient parfois basculer dans les blagues les plus folles pour lui remonter le moral et lui changer les idées. Elle avait besoin de cet être d'exception pour avancer sur le chemin sinueux de la vie. Elle avait besoin de sa montagne pour continuer à vivre et atteindre les étoiles. Il était celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance, et sur qui elle pouvait se reposer. Il était celui pour qui elle ferait tout. Il était celui qu'elle aimait plus que tout au monde. C'est pourquoi elle était effrayée. Et s'il ne se relevait jamais de ses trop nombreuses blessures ? Il était dévasté, Lizzie l'avait détruit. C'était à Rabbit désormais de l'aider à se reconstruire. C'était à elle d'être sa montagne.

Doucement, comme s'il avait ressenti sa peur, Linke lui rendit son étreinte avec maladresse. Ce simple geste fit avoir les larmes aux yeux à la jeune femme. Elle inspira doucement l'odeur de sa peau, refoulant l'humidité de ses yeux.

_J'te laisserais jamais tomber, Chris, tu m'entends ? Jamais, murmura-t-elle avec conviction.

Il décala sa tête et la regarda dans les yeux, semblait lui répondre « je sais », avant d'embrasser son front avec tendresse. Et là encore, Rabbit eut l'impression d'être celle qui se faisait réconforter et non l'inverse. Alors elle se détacha de l'étreinte de son meilleur ami, recula, et revint se planter juste en face de lui, bien décidée à remplir son rôle qu'elle avait à ses yeux trop souvent bâclé. Pour adoucir la violence de ses propos, elle anticipa et reprit sa main dans sa paume, laissant la chaleur du jeune homme l'envahir. Elle joua quelques temps avec ses doigts avant de commencer. Linke lâcha sa propre main du regard et planta ses yeux dans les pupilles bleutées de sa meilleure amie.

_Ecoute-moi attentivement, Chris. Je sais que ça va pas être facile à entendre, mais tu n'as pas le choix. Je fais ça pour toi, Schatzi, pour ton bien, débuta-t-elle en un préambule qui présageait le pire pour Linke. Oublie-la une bonne fois pour toutes. Oublie Lizzie. Je ne te laisserai plus retomber amoureux d'elle. Il est hors de question que tu t'enfonces dans un cercle vicieux qui n'aura pour conséquences que de te faire souffrir. Mon rôle est de te protéger. Je veux que tu sois heureux, Chris, et tu ne trouveras pas le bonheur auprès de Lizzie. Fut un temps où, oui, tu étais heureux avec elle, je n'en doute pas. Mais ce temps est révolu, ne gâche pas ces bons souvenirs en les pervertissant avec cette douleur récurrente que tu t'infliges à toi-même. Depuis que je te connais, je ne t'ai pas vu sourire une seule fois grâce à elle. Elle n'a su t'arracher que des sentiments nocifs pour ton bien-être. Elle ne te cause que peine et douleur, regrets et déchéance. Je refuse de te voir sombrer encore plus et d'assister à ta perte sans rien faire. Je refuse de te voir mourir pour elle. S'il le fallait, je me sacrifierais pour que tu sois heureux.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir le mauvais rôle dans cette histoire, mais il faut que tu saches. Elle ne peut plus rien t'apporter de bon. Vous avez fait un bout de chemin ensemble, mais c'est tout. Tu dois t'arrêter là avant de t'enliser dans la douleur, les illusions et les mensonges. Elle a changé, elle n'est plus la fille dont tu étais amoureux. Tu as sublimé cette image que tu avais gardée d'elle au point de l'auréoler d'une passion malsaine. Peut-être ne l'aimes-tu pas elle. Peut-être aimes-tu seulement l'idée d'un « elle ». Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ? Tu pourras toujours avoir quelqu'un d'autre à tes côtés à aimer et qui t'aimera en retour. Tu n'es pas obligée d'abandonner la globalité du rêve. Seul le sujet est malsain. Il y a bien quelqu'un quelque part qui saura te combler, j'en suis certaine, tu peux me croire… Mais cette personne, Schatzi, ce n'est pas Lizzie.

« Arrête de te mentir. Arrête de te torturer, de te tourmenter. Arrête de pourchasser cette chimère qu'elle symbolise. Tourne la page. Je sais que c'est dur, je sais que tu as déjà maintes fois essayé, mais désormais, tu y parviendras. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que je serais là pour t'aider. Fais la quitter l'immensité de tes pensées pour l'insérer dans un petit tiroir où tu stockeras aussi vos souvenirs heureux. Car tu as raison, Schatzi, on ne peut pas oublier quelqu'un qu'on a aimé de tout son être… On ne peut ni l'effacer, ni le renier. Il restera toujours gravé en toi. Tu peux juste amoindrir son impact afin de respirer plus librement.

Toujours sans un mot, Linke détourna enfin la tête et laissa son regard vagabonder au loin, vers l'extérieur hors de cette prison dans laquelle il s'était lui-même enfermé. Les branches ondulaient légèrement au gré du vent qui emportait les feuilles pour les déposer avec délicatesse sur ce sol bétonné et hostile, regrettant déjà son abandon. Le soleil brillait joyeusement, illuminant gaiement les pétales colorés des fleurs qui se nourrissaient de cette chaleur agréable pour s'en rassasier. Les papillons se battaient en duel avec les abeilles pour savoir qui des deux aurait le droit de butiner ces si belles fleurs, promesses de saveur et de confort. Les chats assistaient tranquillement à ces scènes journalières, habitués depuis longtemps à la quiétude des lieux, perchés sur leurs murets, veillant tels des pachas sur la sérénité de leur royaume. Tout un écosystème invisible se mouvait à l'intérieur de chaque tronc d'arbre, sous chaque feuille ou pierre, derrière chaque lichen pour continuer à perpétrer l'immuabilité des choses. La terre ne s'était pas arrêtée de tourner et ne s'arrêterait jamais. Le temps ne se figeait pas à chaque catastrophe, contrairement à l'impression que notre perception ressentait, et ceci, Linke en prenait douloureusement conscience.

Il savait que Rabbit avait raison. Bien que la douleur fût vive, il était aussi soulagé que quelqu'un lui eût dit la vérité en face. Il se sentait rempli de contrariétés, mais ne se battait plus contre lui-même. Son esprit et son cœur s'efforçaient enfin de trouver un terrain d'entente, et ce grâce à sa meilleure amie, la plus précieuse des pierres qu'il eût en sa possession. Il en avait marre de se voiler la face, mais il n'avait cependant pas la force d'ouvrir les yeux. Heureusement pour lui, Rabbit était là puisque désormais, c'était fait. Tout était dit. L'abcès était enfin crevé, ne restait plus qu'à prier que la plaie se cicatrisât comme il fallait. Il devait maintenant lui dire au revoir et fermer à double tour la serrure de son cœur émietté pour ne plus risquer d'intrusion intempestive. Il devait le faire pour lui, et pour que l'inquiétude teintée de douleur dans les yeux de sa meilleure amie s'éteignît.

[ … ]

5 juin 2008

_Ma-gni-fique ! Vous avez un talent incroyable ! Vous êtes de vraies perles, les garçons ! De vraies perles ! J'vous vois déjà tout au sommet ! Parce que vous pouvez me croire, avec un son pareil, vous monterez vite ! Que dis-je ? Vous vous propulserez, oui ! Cette chanson est une tuerie totale ! Mais me regardez pas comme ça ! s'exclama Alex Wende devant l'air égaré et suspicieux du groupe.

Installés en plein milieu du studio, Alex avait tenu à réunir les garçons face à lui afin de laisser libre cours à ses états d'âme provoqués par l'écoute d'Unsere Zeit, la nouvelle chanson que Panik venait de finir. Devant son flot apparemment intarissable d'éloges, les garçons ne savaient comment réagir. De la fierté à l'embarras, une palette d'émotions se peignait sur leurs visages. C'est pourquoi ils préféraient rester silencieux, les bras toutefois ballants face à tout ce qu'Alex était en train de leur sortir.

_J'dis pas n'importe quoi ! reprit le producteur en voyant qu'il ne parvenait pas à les convaincre. Franch'ment, pourquoi mentirais-je ? Regardez-vous ! Vous représentez l'avenir des jeunes ! Vous êtes beaux, vous êtes jeunes, vous deviendrez riches ! Vous symbolisez tout ce que votre génération veut, tout ce vers quoi ils tendent. Ils vous écouteront parce que vous faites partis de leur monde. Vous les comprenez, vous les exprimez même. Et vous vous élevez contre le système. N'oubliez jamais que vous pouvez avoir un impact dévastateur. Agissez ainsi et une centaine de personnes vous suivra. Vous êtes devenus un modèle, même contre votre gré. Vous êtes désormais comme une effigie, une image subliminale qu'on affiche joyeusement avec respect et conviction. Et vous touchez en plus toutes les couches avec vos chansons. Parce que, croyez-le ou pas, mais même les vieux ont été jeunes un jour ! Vous faites résonner la nostalgie de cette époque au plus profond d'eux, et vous devez en être conscients. Je sais que vous en êtes les auteurs, mais écoutez vos chansons d'une oreille différente, mettez-vous à la place du public. Que ressentez-vous ? L'espoir, vous le voyez cet espoir ? Et la persévérance, et la volonté ? Vous percevez la puissance de persuasion de cette chanson ? C'est un appel à l'espoir ! Et tout le monde y répondra car on a tous besoin d'espoir ! Unsere Zeit est une tuerie ! répéta-t-il avec fouge en y ajoutant un geste digne des plus grands maestros.

Les Panik regardèrent leur producteur, un sourcil surélevé devant ses nombreuses gesticulations, mais surtout la nature même de ses mots. Certes ils avaient créé cette chanson, et comme pour toutes les autres, ils souhaitaient y véhiculer un message ou y déverser leurs ressentis, mais ils ne pensaient pas que quelqu'un pût percevoir tout cela avec autant de force et d'engouement. Ils étaient étonnés quant à l'enthousiasme d'Alex. Et ce dernier ne semblait pas en avoir fini puisqu'après quelques secondes de silence pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles, il reprit de plus belle, tenant coûte que coûte à faire comprendre son avis à ces jeunes bourrés de talent qui semblaient trop modestes pour s'en rendre compte. Il voulait être leur Messie, celui qui leur ouvrirait la voie et dicterait les paroles saintes qui les convaincraient de leur talent.

_Vous avez évolué, votre son a évolué. Les épreuves que vous avez traversées vous ont changé, et ça se voit. Ca se ressent dans vos textes et mélodies. Et cette chanson en est la preuve. Vous vous êtes grandement amélioré, est-ce que vous vous en rendez compte ? La batterie est beaucoup plus présente, le son est plus précis et pointilleux. On pourrait donner une interprétation à chaque note. Par exemple, ce que tu balances, Jan, au tout début du morceau, ce beat, ça sonne un peu comme une alarme, comme pour dire : attention, on revient, on est encore et toujours là, plus forts et décidés qu'avant. Vous avez su tirer les leçons du passé afin de vous endurcir et de libérer tout ce que vous reteniez d'enfoui en vous. Et puis réfléchissez un peu ! Niemand hört dich n'a pas reçu autant de récompenses pour rien ! Y a bien une raison. Vous l'avez créé de toutes parts cette album, alors croyez-moi quand je vous dis que vous tenez le bout filon et que vous êtes bien lancés pour faire de grandes choses. Surtout si l'album entier est aussi bon qu'Unsere Zeit. Ce qui promet d'être le cas. Vous êtes sur une pente ascendante, les garçons, plus rien ne vous retient de toucher les étoiles ! Je sais que vous êtes conscients que faire un deuxième album n'est pas chose aisée, mais là, je vous garantis que vous en avez grandement les moyens. Vous êtes Panik, merde à la fin !

Touchés par l'engouement extraordinaire de leur producteur, les garçons ne pipèrent mot, trop émus pour oser s'aventurer sur cette corde fébrile qui risquerait de laisser leur émotion se déverser. Au fond d'eux, ils sentaient qu'Alex avait raison. Et cette pensée leur réchauffa le cœur. Eux qui avaient subi mille et une injustices finiraient peut-être par enfin recevoir la gloire. Le prix de leurs sacrifices allait leur être versé en torrents d'éloges. Ils seront les nouveaux symboles de tout un monde. Tous leurs rêves deviendraient réalité. Ils n'auront plus à subir ni calamité, ni félonie. Le bonheur et la belle vie leur tendaient les bras. Et pour cela, ils savaient qui remercier.

[ … ]

Sentant ses paupières s'alourdir telles deux pierres souhaitant barrer le passage d'un trésor inestimable, Rabbit reposa son stylo et s'étira longuement avant qu'un bâillement ne décrochât sa mâchoire. Il était temps de se coucher. Elle relut une dernière fois ses notes avant de les ranger de façon bien ordonnée et d'encapuchonner son stylo. L'étudiante travaillait dur pour récupérer le retard qu'elle avait assimilé depuis le début de l'année scolaire et qui se faisait ressentir en ce moment de frénésie que constituait la course aux révisions.

Pour un samedi soir, se coucher aux environs de vingt et une heures n'était même pas envisageable dans la vie d'un étudiant. Pourtant Rabbit n'avait aucun remords à agir ainsi. Elle était exténuée à force de travail. Toutes ces heures, installée à son bureau, n'avaient eu qu'un seul et unique but : l'empêcher de penser. Se focaliser sur ses études était un remède qui avait fait ses preuves et dont elle usait sans parcimonie. Elle ne pouvait par ailleurs laisser son esprit dériver. Rien ne devait la distraire de son but final qu'elle atteindra dans un mois et qui, elle l'espérait, en précèderait de nombreux. Elle travaillait alors avec acharnement jusqu'à atteindre un état d'épuisement inquiétant dont seul son lit accueillait et réconfortant était témoin.

Avec difficulté, elle se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers la salle de bain. Une bonne douche chaude finirait d'endormir son corps qui déteindra sur son esprit. Personne ne la dérangerait, et pour cause, Natasha était sortie profiter de sa soirée. Se relaxant sous l'eau, Rabbit posa sa tête contre le carrelage froid, brusque contraste qui fit frissonner sa peau. Elle s'émerveilla quelques secondes sur ses poils hérissés que provoquait la chair de poule qui l'avait envahie avant de fermer les robinets et de s'emmitoufler dans une serviette. Se séchant avec lenteur, ses gestes étaient ponctués d'arrêts dus à ses incessants bâillements. Finalement, elle sortit de la salle de bain, vêtue d'un unique peignoir, et se dirigea d'un pas trainant vers sa chambre dans l'unique but de s'affaler sur son lit et de dormir comme un bébé.

Sauf que tout le monde n'était pas de cet avis. A peine à mi-chemin entre sa chambre et la salle de bain que son prénom retentit. Croyant rêver éveillée, elle réprima un nouveau bâillement et fit un effort pour ouvrir les yeux qu'elle n'avait pu empêcher de se clôturer. Avant même qu'elle n'eût réussi cet exploit, un corps s'écrasa contre le sien et des bras l'entourèrent dans une étreinte puissante. Un doux parfum l'enivra, jouant malicieusement avec sa perception du réel et du rêve.

_Putain Debbie, pourquoi tu répondais pas ? J'ai cru que… 'Fin que, tu sais… Qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose, souffla-t-il à son oreille sans oser exprimer à haute voix sa pensée.

Revoyant brusquement cette sordide soirée en flash succincts, Rabbit enfouit son visage dans le cou de son meilleur ami avant de murmurer qu'elle allait bien et qu'il ne devait pas s'en faire. Puis elle se détacha à contre cœur du bassiste et lui demanda comment il était entré.

_J'ai la clé, tu te souviens ? répondit-il avec un sourire espiègle. J'ai sonné, j'ai frappé, mais comme tu répondais pas, ch'uis entré. Je savais que t'étais là, j'ai vu ta voiture sur le parking de l'immeuble.

_J'étais sous la douche.

_J'ai cru comprendre, sourit-il gentiment.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

_J'avais envie de te voir. Et les mecs ne vont pas tarder, j'voulais te prévenir avant qu'ils ne te voient comme ça.

_Oh c'est cool, merci, rougit-elle inconsciemment. Mais ch'uis vraiment crevée…

_Une petite heure, s'il te plait. Ca fait longtemps qu'on t'a pas vue – enfin, surtout eux –, t'es à fond dans tes révisions. Lève le pied deux minutes, s'il te plait.

Ne pouvant résister à son air de chien battu, Rabbit acquiesça et lui demanda de préparer du café bien fort en attendant qu'elle s'habillât. Enfilant rapidement un de ses fidèles pantalons de toile noir ainsi qu'un débardeur de la même couleur, elle ressortit de sa chambre et s'assit sur l'un des tabourets hauts de la cuisine, regardant Linke se dépêtrer avec sa vieille cafetière quasi inutilisée. D'ordinaire, Rabbit ne buvait pas cet infect breuvage, mais si elle souhaitait tenir debout, il lui fallait de la caféine, les boissons énergisantes n'ayant pas cet effet stimulant sur elle.

Elle observa le bassiste à la dérobée et vit qu'il avait meilleure mine que la dernière fois. Elle était allée lui rendre visite deux fois au cours de la semaine, s'attardant le moins possible, afin de savoir comment il allait, préférant l'avoir au téléphone plutôt que de voir sa peine de visu. Elle avait alors passé des heures à lui peindre un décor bienheureux à la limite de l'enfantin alors qu'elle-même n'était pas enchantée par de telles visions. Mais Linke allait mal, et il avait besoin d'elle, alors elle prenait sur elle et lui racontait mille et une histoires époustouflantes où les happy ends étaient indénombrables et réconfortantes. Et constater qu'il avait repris un peu de couleur lui faisait plaisir. Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de poser la question fatidique. Elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche et misait sur le fait qu'il ne lui mentirait pas.

_Comment tu te sens ?

_Franchement ? Ca va. Je n'ai l'ai revue qu'une fois depuis le jardin (Linke mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas mentionner cet épisode sous un autre nom.). Donc ça va. Je l'évite le plus possible, et ce n'est pas si compliqué, tu sais. J'ai limite l'impression qu'elle n'existe pas. Mais limite, parce que je vois bien parfois quelques unes de ses affaires, et je l'entends ou l'aperçois furtivement. Elle travaille et boxe, moi je joue et compose. Jamais dans la même pièce, c'est impecc'. C'est un terrain équitable pour tous les deux.

Rabbit ne répondit rien, se contentant d'hocher doctement la tête. Elle savait que ça n'allait pas si bien que cela. Rien que le fait qu'il sentît sa présence et la mentionnât si distraitement lui montrait qu'il pensait encore souvent à Lizzie et qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tourner la tête au moindre bruit afin de savoir si c'était elle ou quelqu'un d'autre. Il lui fallait du temps, et Rabbit respectait cela. Elle ne souhaitait pas brusquer son meilleur ami, elle était consciente du fait qu'il avait passé trois longues années au crochet de la boxeuse. Se défaire de son emprise était plus difficile que ce qu'il n'y paraissait. Toutefois, Linke était sur le bon chemin. Et ce constat lui soulageait le cœur, elle qui souffrait infiniment de le voir si mal.

Le bassiste se retourna et lui tendit une tasse avec un léger sourire signifiant « je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas ». Elle le remercia et ce fut ce moment que choisit le reste du groupe pour débarquer. Saluant Rabbit avec un enthousiasme non feint, ils l'ensevelirent sous une montagne d'étreintes et de bisous bruyants qui la firent sourire et lui déridèrent le cœur. Puis ils s'installèrent au salon, une bière ou un café à la main pour parler de tout et de rien. Tatiana, qui accompagnait les garçons, leur conta les derniers potins du moment qu'elle avait réussi à entrevoir dans le journal qui l'employait pour un stage, ce qui les fit bien rire, et ils passèrent dix bonnes minutes à se moquer des caprices de divas des stars.

_Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas comme ça ! s'exclama la blonde.

_C'est vrai, nous on est mieux, répondit Jan avec un air supérieur qui fit pouffer la future journaliste.

_Grave qu'on est mieux ! C'est même Alex qui l'a dit. Nous au moins, on sait faire de la musique, on a l'étoffe de grands noms du rock ! Oh yeah ! enchaina David.

_Ouais, et on a des putains de lyrics. Merci qui ? se vanta Timo.

_Merci moi ! répondit Linke.

Le MC bougonna quelques secondes tandis que les autres riaient et que Linke se pavanait, fier d'avoir su fermer le clapet de Timo. Mais ce dernier n'avait pas dit son dernier, une lueur orgueilleuse illumina son regard lorsqu'il trouva finalement un argument qu'il jugeât valable.

_C'est qui qui écrit la plupart des chansons ? C'est qui qui trouve les bons mots ? C'est qui qui sait toucher les gens ? C'est moi et seulement moi, merdeux ! Soumets-toi à ma suprématie, pauvre mortel des bacs à sable !

_C'est qui qu'a de grosses chevilles ? glissa angéliquement Juri.

_C'est Timo ! s'écrièrent les quatre autres en chœur.

Pour toute réponse, ce dernier leur fit un magistral doigt d'honneur avant de bouder dans son coin avec pour seule compagnie sa chère et tendre bière.

_Bon allez, soyons gentils et avouons-nous tous la vérité : nous sommes des Dieux ! Tellement géniaux, tellement magnifiques qu'on devrait dresser une stèle à notre nom. Ou non, mieux encore ! s'extasia Jan. Une statue à notre image ! Oh ouaiiiiiiis ! Imaginez le pied que ce serait que d'en avoir une avec comme légende : Panik, Dieux vivants.

_J'aiiiiime ! commenta Frank. On serait gravé dans l'éternité. Et à l'intérieur de cette sublime sculpture, on mettrait un procédé qui diffuserait nos chansons en boucle.

_Et ça endoctrinerait les gens, ils seraient à notre merci et nous mangeraient dans le creux de la main ! ajouta Juri.

_Mieux que les E.T ! s'enthousiasma Linke.

_Comment qu'on est trop forts, on a de ces idées de ouf ! s'enorgueillit Timo.

Tatiana éclata finalement de rire après s'être vaillamment retenue, tandis que Rabbit souriait en secouant la tête de gauche à droite, l'air de dire « n'importe quoi » avec indulgence. Elle était contente de voir que les garçons étaient désormais sereins et avaient retrouvé leur âme d'enfant. Elle s'était batture avec tellement de fougue pour qu'ils la récupérassent qu'elle était émue de voir ces sourires si étincelants sur leurs lèvres. Mais ce qui la fit fondre fut d'admirer quelques étoiles resplendir dans le regard de Linke. Ce dernier, sentant qu'elle avait les yeux rivés sur lui, tourna la tête et lui fit un clin d'œil. Subjuguée par la vivacité de son regard, elle n'entendit pas Jan lui proposer à Tatiana et elle si elles souhaitaient faire parties de leur fan club officiel en tant que fan numéro un, parce qu'après tout, elles n'y étaient pas pour rien dans leur célébrité. Touchée, Tatiana rougit, ne sachant que dire, attendant impatiemment que Rabbit sortit de sa rêverie pour lui venir en aide. Heureusement pour elle, la deuxième de ses héroïnes arriva à cet instant, arrachant par la même Rabbit à ses pensées. Ruminant de sombres vengeances, Natasha se stoppa net en voyant tout ce petit monde dans son salon, puis un sourire vint éclairer son visage et elle accueillit avec enthousiasme ses amis.

_J'croyais que tu sortais ce soir ? lui demanda Timo.

_C'est le cas. Enfin, c'était. Jusqu'au moment où un petit trou du cul se ramène et me bousille ma soirée. Bref, j'ai pas envie d'en parler. Comment ça va ? enchaina-t-elle en se vautrant aux côtés de Timo.

Et la discussion reprit, les garçons s'étalant sur leur génial génie, les filles rigolant bêtement. Finalement, ces derniers rentrèrent, emmenant Tatiana pour la déposer chez elle, en compagnie d'un certain chanteur pas insensible pour un sou à ses charmes. Après quelques dernières blagues vaseuses à ce sujet, Natasha referma la porte et commença à débarrasser le salon, cherchant des yeux Rabbit. Alors qu'elle pensait que sa colocataire était partie se coucher, elle l'aperçut sur le balcon, une cigarette honnie à la main. Natasha laissa alors tout en plan et se dirigea vers Rabbit. Elle s'assit à ses côtés à même le sol, dos contre la porte fenêtre coulissante. L'étudiante porta la cigarette à sa bouche sans un mot, le regard dans le vague, un bras enserrant ses jambes ramenées contre son corps. La fatigue vrillait chacun de ses traits et lui obscurcissait le visage.

_Rabbit, qu'est ce qu'il y a ? attaqua d'emblée la brune.

La jeune femme ne répondit pas tout de suite, en proie à des doutes. Puis elle se dit qu'elle devait en faire part à quelqu'un si elle ne voulait pas que ça la consumât. Et de toute façon, elle n'était pas comme cela, elle ne pouvait taire les tourments de son âme et les souffrances de son cœur. Il fallait qu'elle déversât sa peine, et n'importe quel récipient ferait l'affaire. C'est pourquoi elle travaillait si dur et si longtemps. Elle espérait que le droit endormirait la douleur qui lui enserrait le cœur. Elle priait pour que chaque thèse essoufflât la passion de son âme, bâillonnant ainsi un lyrisme débordant de niaiserie par une rationalité extrêmement juste.

Toutefois, cela ne marchait pas comme il se devait. Tout son être respirait le Lui, elle ne faisait donc que travestir ses sentiments et se mentir à elle-même. Elle ne se faisait que du mal et cela, Rabbit le refusait. Elle avait vu les ravages que la passion entremêlée de silence causaient. Elle ne souhaitait le vivre pour rien au monde. Lizzie, pourtant si forte et volontaire, était ressortie détruite de ce combat qui opposait son cœur et sa raison. Rabbit ne voulait pas dépérir, complètement fanée et asséchée. C'est pourquoi elle ouvrirait son cœur. Elle ne pouvait garder enfoui en elle cette souffrance infinitésimale que sa simple vue lui causait car porteuse de trop d'espoir et d'illusions, mais aussi de peine et de réalisme.

Alors, lentement mais sûrement, les larmes emplirent ses si beaux yeux et se précipitèrent à la barrière de ses cils. Ses mains tremblèrent et elle avala une bouffé enivrante de nicotine pour se calmer. L'intrusion des garçons avait chamboulé ses plans et l'absorption de café avait réveillé son mal-être, lui permettant ainsi d'assaillir la jeune femme avec force. Immanquablement, ses pensées s'étaient déchainées et lui avaient broyé le cœur. Elle se sentait tellement seule, la petite Rabbit. Ses amis s'étaient rapprochés de Lizzie pour s'éloigner d'elle, et elle trouvait cela injuste. C'était elle qu'ils devaient aimer et sublimer. C'était elle qui les avait aidés et extraits des problèmes. C'était grâce à elle qu'ils souriraient de nouveau et avaient le cœur léger. C'était elle, pas Lizzie.

Alors quelle était cette force qui créait une barrière entre eux, encerclant Rabbit dans un jardin solitaire et morne ? Avant, lorsque seules Natasha et Tatiana comptaient, le soleil était moins souvent obscurci, et rien n'obstruait sa bonne humeur. Aujourd'hui, trop de choses l'accablaient et l'ensevelissaient. C'était dur de grandir. Pourtant, elle refusait de s'enliser dans cette solitude faite uniquement de droit et de décrets. Elle souhaitait vivre.

_Rabbit ? l'appela doucement Natasha.

Cette dernière leva la tête et regarda le ciel étoilé. Elle ne pouvait s'ouvrir à Linke, il était sur la voie de la guérison, elle refusait de lui enfoncer un clou dans l'épine qui stopperait sa marche ni aux garçons qui avaient réappris à rire et à profiter de leur source de joie que constituait la musique. Tatiana serait rongée par ce secret et s'en ouvrait indubitablement à Frank, ce qui ruinerait la première partie de sa réflexion. Seule Natasha pouvait lui apporter un salut, bien que Rabbit se doutât de l'impulsion de son amie qui serait poussée à agir, ne supportant pas de rester les bras croisés. Le risque était à prendre, et c'était la seule issue possible. La pensée de se taire était en ce moment inenvisageable. Rabbit expira alors doucement la fumée de ses poumons et posa un regard larmoyant sur Natasha.

_Je suis amoureuse…

[ … ]

13 juin 2008

Drapée d'une aura de noirceur malsaine, Lizzie triait ses affaires, le regard dur, le visage fermé. Chaque vêtement qui passait entre ses mains rendues rugueuses par la boxe faisait renaître une foule de souvenirs, tous plus ou moins rattachés à une souffrance latente qu'elle gardait enfoui en son sein, ou qu'elle voyait sur le visage de ses amis. Ainsi, une grande majorité de ses habits s'entassa sur le côté gauche de son lit, tandis que seuls deux jeans, un pull, trois t-shirts et une veste s'amoncelaient à droite. En attrapant le haut qu'elle portait le vingt quatre mai, elle hésita et passa tendrement la main dessus, presque avec recueillement, l'esprit ailleurs. Puis, dans un accès de faiblesse criard, elle le posa à droite, se consolant en se disant qu'elle pourra toujours s'en débarrasser plus tard. Elle attrapa son keffieh, ami fidèle qui ne l'avait pas quittée depuis quatre longues années et ne l'avait pas abandonnée durant ces épreuves difficiles, et le plia avec soin pour l'entasser sur la droite. Elle jeta un regard circulaire sur la pièce et constata qu'elle était vide. Comme elle-même.

_Alors ça y est, t'es prête ?

Sursautant brusquement, Lizzie se retourna d'un geste et aperçut Timo accoudé au chambranle de la porte. De la surprise, elle passa à l'embarras puis à la tristesse et finalement à ce vide récurrent en seulement quelques secondes. Sans un mot, elle préféra ignorer son cousin et attrapa son sac, concrétisant ainsi un peu plus les choses. Avec des gestes lents et mécaniques, elle plaça son petit tas de droite dans sa gibecière sans aucune difficulté, cette dernière ayant une capacité beaucoup plus importante que le peu d'affaires qu'elle gardait. Un soupir l'immobilisa alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à refermer la fermeture éclaire. Elle ferma les yeux, un éclair de douleur lui transperçant les rétines.

Désormais, ce sera toujours comme cela. Elle ruinera quelque chose, récoltera au final un soupir, et s'enfuira lâchement. Mais mieux valait la lâcheté au sadisme, voire même au masochisme. Mieux valait partir pour survivre que rester pour mourir. Quoi que cet adage ne fonctionnait pas comme il le fallait vis-à-vis de Lizzie. Elle savait que qu'importe l'endroit où elle allait, elle trainerait sa mort comme un boulet exhibé sur sa poitrine.

Elle entendit Timo s'approcher et le sentit s'asseoir sur le lit. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, plongeant dans le chocolat de ses prunelles. Et dire qu'elle avait ardemment détesté un tel être d'exception. A cette pensée, son cœur se serra un peu plus et ses yeux se voilèrent. C'était bien l'une des rares choses qu'elle était parvenue à changer, et elle savait qu'avoir Timo à ses côtés lui assurait une fidélité éternelle, ainsi qu'un apaisement certain. Elle s'assit alors près de lui, les épaules ployées, la tête basse.

_Lizzie... soupira-t-il en glissant sa main derrière sa nuque. Tu n'es pas obligée de faire ça.

_Si, Timo. Tu sais bien que si.

_J'ai peur pour toi.

_Y m'arrivera rien, assura-t-elle mécaniquement.

_C'est ce que tu dis, mais...

_Timo, écoute, l'interrompit-elle. Il faut que je le fasse, tu comprends ? J'peux pas... J'peux pas faire autrement.

_Je sais, murmura-t-il en serrant doucement sa nuque. Je sais...

Lizzie le remercia silencieusement de ne pas essayer égoïstement de lui faire changer d'avis. C'était une décision qu'elle prenait de son plein gré, et pas seulement pour les autres. Elle-même y avait à gagner. Son cousin était le seul au courant de ses intentions. Elle n'en avait fait part qu'à lui, parce qu'elle savait qu'il ne l'aurait pas empêché de suivre sa voie, et surtout parce qu'il l'avait surprise en train d'orchestrer son départ.

Elle releva la tête et croisa son regard triste où toutefois transparaissait sa compréhension. Elle savait qu'il s'inquiétait pour elle. Il ne voulait pas la voir retomber dans l'Enfer dans lequel elle était. Mais Lizzie n'en avait pas l'intention. Les choses étaient différentes. Elle était consciente de ce qu'elle risquait, et savait que rejoindre la « bande à Basile » ne lui apporterait que tourments et pertes, elle avait un rêve, et Timo, en l'aidant et croyant en elle, pouvait le lui faire atteindre. De cela, le MC était conscient. Il savait que Lizzie avait besoin de prendre appui sur quelqu'un et que son choix s'était porté sur lui. Il s'était alors juré de se montrer à la hauteur.

_Ca va aller, Lise. Tu vas y arriver.

_Je sais pas...

Toujours aussi surpris d'être le confident de sa faiblesse, Timo ne laissa cette fois rien paraître et assura sa charge avec force et conviction. La boxeuse avait besoin d'être boostée, et d'avoir une injection d'espoir ainsi que de confiance en elle.

_Moi je te dis que tu es déjà sur la bonne voie. Et cette fois, tu ne seras pas seule.

_Mais pourquoi j'arriverais ça alors que je chie tout le reste, hein ?

_Parce que c'est ta spécialité. Et dis pas n'importe quoi, t'as pas tout chié comme tu dis.

_Ah ouais ? ricana-t-elle sarcastiquement. Et mes parents, et Linke, et même Lukas ou les mecs ? C'est vrai que j'apporte la joie et le bonheur partout où je passe, j'avais oublié que j'étais la Fée Clochette.

_Arrête. T'as essayé de réparer tes erreurs, et c'est déjà mieux que rien. Après, tu peux pas guérir le monde entier. Il est des blessures qu'on a besoin de subir pour avancer.

_Sauf que moi, j'insuffle le mal, c'est pas rien.

_Lizzie, regarde-moi. C'est en agissant et pensant de la sorte que tu blesses les gens, ne t'en rends-tu pas compte ? Il faut que tu comprennes que tu n'es pas aussi noire que ce que tu croies. J'ai essayé de t'ouvrir les yeux, mais tu ne veux rien voir. Il faut que t'arrêtes d'être aussi indifférente au vu de ta propre vie. Tu ne peux plus rien pour les autres, la seule chose qui administrerait un soupçon de remède, c'est que tu te prennes en main, tu comprends ? Arrête de t'en vouloir toi-même pour tous tes faits et gestes, Lizzie. Tu ne peux pas reconstruire le monde. Pose d'abord les fondements de ta vie, parce que tant que tu ne seras pas toi-même stable, tu ne pourras rien faire d'autre. Et ôte-moi tous ces regrets de ta tête, sérieux. Tu peux accomplir ton rêve et retrouver ce qui te manque. Ca prendra du temps, mais je sais que tu en es capable. Et puis on est là pour t'aider. On te soutiendra, tu sais. Tu peux compter sur nous, on t'fera pas faux bond. Et pas la peine de nier, Little Lizzie, j'ai bien compris que tu avais besoin de nous.

Relevant la tête avec précaution, Lizzie scruta son cousin du regard. Elle se doutait qu'un jour ou l'autre cette discussion éclaterait, mais elle espérait qu'un délai supplémentaire lui serait donné, et surtout qu'elle ne serait pas dans un tel état de faiblesse. Elle risquait de ne pas supporter ce que Timo s'apprêtait à dire, toutefois, elle ne l'empêcha pas de parler. Le moment était bel et bien venu.

_Et ouais, Lizzie, j'te connais. J'ai enfin capté les insinuations que tu laissais échapper. Mais tu sais, cousine, c'est humain. Et je sais que tu sais que contrairement à tes nombreux essais, tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'avoir des sentiments. Je sais aussi que t'as besoin d'être protégée, et pour ça, t'as besoin de nous. C'est un cercle vicieux, tu le sais tout aussi bien que moi.

Rivant encore plus profondément son regard dans celui de son cousin, la tempête faisait rage en Lizzie. Elle était énervée qu'il sortît cela maintenant sur le tapis. Elle n'en avait pas besoin, elle se sentait assez mal en point sans qu'il eût besoin de rajouter une psychanalyse dans le lot. Comme scindée en deux, une voix au fond d'elle grondait qu'elle n'avait besoin de personne, alors qu'elle se dédoublait aussi pour lui faire comprendre l'inverse. La boxeuse ne savait plus que penser. Elle se sentait perdue entre deux eaux. Vers quelle direction aller ? Quelle voie suivre ? Où errer ? Les chemins étaient divers et variés, les embûches inévitables et incalculables. Il lui fallait faire de nouveaux choix radicaux qui l'emmèneront vers de nouvelles portes qu'elle devrait affronter vaillamment, combattant toute peur.

Lizzie ne craignait pas vraiment l'inconnu, ce qu'elle redoutait le plus était l'abandon. Et bien que ses amis lui garantissent d'être là, elle ne pouvait écarter cette crainte d'elle. Elle savait ce que cela faisait pour l'avoir subi plus d'une fois. Elle s'était retrouvée des deux côtés de cette sombre balance, et que ce fût des lâchés ou des lâcheurs, elle souhaitait éviter les deux camps le plus possible. Elle savait donc au plus profond d'elle quelle attitude adopter.

_T'as pas à t'inquiéter, déclara Timo. J'te demanderais jamais de l'avouer à haute voix. Faut juste que tu te mettes dans la tête que tu seras jamais seule. A condition que tu fasses des efforts et que tu ne nous repousses plus, ajouta le MC, qui savait quel était le réel problème de Lizzie.

La boxeuse n'avait pas confiance en elle, et encore moins en les autres, c'est pourquoi elle se dénigrait autant et était persuadée d'être si insipide que les gens se désintéresseraient d'elle. Elle prenait alors les choses en main et se détachait d'eux en première pour s'éviter toutes souffrances inutiles. Et quand ce scénario ne se réalisait pas, un autre se produisait. Lizzie était alors convaincue qu'elle ne causait que souffrances, c'est pourquoi elle préférait partir et ainsi se sacrifier pour la survie et le bonheur des autres. Il lui fallait tout le temps la preuve de l'attachement qu'on lui portait, même si elle ne le quémandait jamais et ne le montrait que très rarement en retour. Sous sa carapace d'acier se cachait un cœur tendre et fragilisé qu'elle refusait coûte que coûte de laisser entrapercevoir.

Enserrant ses jambes de ses bras, elle refusait de répondre, gardant son regard fixe sur le sol de sa chambre. Elle était consciente de ses réactions, mais n'avait pas le moyen de les améliorer, et de se guérir. Timo lui posa alors une main amicale sur l'épaule en geste de réconfort. Il savait que Lizzie n'allait pas fort en ce moment, mais elle refusait de lui donner toutes les explications qu'il attendait pour comprendre. Toutefois, il savait qu'il ne fallait pas la brusquer, et il était d'accord pour respecter son mystérieux et prépondérant jardin secret.

De son côté, Lizzie était une fois de plus en pleine introspection. Partant du principe qu'elle avait besoin des garçons, elle ne pouvait non plus aller contre sa nature première. Elle savait que Timo avait raison pour tout ce qu'il avait dit. Et elle savait aussi qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester là à rien faire. Il fallait qu'elle bougeât et avançât. Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus oublier sciemment son cœur, ou ce qu'il en restait après qu'elle l'eût charcuté une dernière fois. Et ce fut à ce moment qu'elle mit le doigt sur la base d'un des problèmes majeurs.

_Lise, regarde-moi. Que faut-il qu'on fasse pour que tu croies en nous ? Comment puis-je acquérir ta confiance ? T'es ma cousine, tu te souviens que la famille, c'est sacré. Sauf que moi, j'arrive pas à te protéger comme il le faudrait. Tu aurais pu alléger ta peine en faisant d'autres chois, je ne t'ai jamais critiquée, au contraire, je t'ai toujours soutenue, alors tu me dois la vérité en échange. Il reste des questions à régler, et il vaut mieux percer l'abcès avant que tu n'en pâtisses plus, ok ?

_Qu'est ce ce que… commença la jeune femme, troublée par le discours du MC.

_Pourquoi as-tu repoussé Linke alors que tu as toujours des sentiments pour lui ?

Ahurie par une telle question, Lizzie se releva brusquement, les yeux lançant des éclairs, et lui ordonna de sortir. Surpris, Timo ne bougea pas d'un iota, alors la colère mêlée de violence de Lizzie explosa.

_Dégage, Sonnenschein ! hurla-t-elle. Sors de cette pièce !

_Non, répondit-il calmement en se relevant lentement.

_Quoi ?

_J'ai dit non.

_Sérieux, Timo, j'ai pas envie de te frapper, mais si tu m'y obliges, j'hésiterai pas.

_Pourquoi tu m'frapperais ? Parce que j'ai osé dire la vérité, parce que j'ai daigné dévoiler ce qui se cachait au plus profond de toi et que tu repoussais encore et toujours ?

Tremblante de colère, Lizzie ouvrit et referma plusieurs fois la bouche, en proie à un rude combat intérieur avant de finalement abdiquer et déposer les armes en un tonitruant « oui ! ». Puis, toujours tremblante de rage, elle fixa Timo droit dans les yeux, le défiant hautainement de se moquer d'elle et de ses sentiments. Les poings crispés à un tel point que le peu d'ongles qu'elle avait s'enfonçait dans ses paumes, Lizzie attendait.

_Pourquoi ? demanda alors Timo contre toute attente, d'une voix douce où perçait la tendresse.

Lizzie ouvrit alors les mains, ses épaules s'affaissèrent légèrement, et elle détourna le regard. Timo ne la jugeait pas, au contraire, il cherchait juste à comprendre. Or, comment y arriver si Lizzie refusait d'être honnête avec lui, ou pire, envers elle-même ? Au bout de quelques secondes, elle prit tout de même la parole, un petit sourire triste aux lèvres.

_Parce que, parfois, dans la vie, il faut savoir faire des sacrifices.

_J'comprends pas, chuchota-t-il. Tu passes ton temps à te sacrifier, putain. Pourquoi là, alors que tu touchais enfin au bonheur, t'as abandonné ? Pourquoi tu t'es désistée ?

_Parce que…

Lizzie poussa un profond soupir et regarda une nouvelle fois Timo dans les yeux. Puis, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle décida de lui avouer ce qu'elle ressentait au plus profond d'elle, de faire part de ses sentiments les plus enfouis, et non pas de ses pensées. Elle voulait l'écouter. Elle voulait lui prouver qu'elle avait confiance en lui. Et elle savait que si les autres ne comprenaient pas, Timo saurait le leur expliquer.

_Parce que j'ai peur, Timo… Je ne suis pas prête. Je me sens rattrapée et happée par mes démons. C'est con à dire, mais c'est ce qui se rapproche le plus de ce que je ressens. C'est comme si, dès qu'une ombre est près de moi, y avait des yeux qui me fixaient et attendaient impatiemment que je sois seule pour me sauter dessus et m'assaillir, n'ayant de cesse de me voir souffrir. J'sais pas pourquoi j'peux pas sourire sans penser au Mal. J'sais pas pourquoi j'arrive pas à être heureuse. A chaque fois que j'y ai gouté, j'ai fini en pleures. J'dois pas être normale, tu sais. J'peux plus être avec Linke. J'lui serais que nocive, et j'supporterai pas de le faire souffrir comme ça à long terme. J'veux pas qu'il ait mal à cause de moi, et c'est déjà trop le cas. Alors j'ai préféré tout stopper et le repousser une bonne fois pour toute. Je ne pourrais jamais le rendre heureux, pour la simple et bonne raison que j'le mérite pas. Il est obnubilé par une vision bien trop idéaliste de moi. Je ne suis plus celle que j'étais avant. J'suis mauvaise, vraiment. Mieux fallait que je l'écarte de moi. Il lui faut quelqu'un qui sache l'aimer et l'apprécier à sa juste valeur. C'est pas mon cas.

_Mais toi aussi tu vas souffrir, Lise, argua tristement Timo.

_Peut-être. Mais moi, c'est pas important tu sais, comparé à lui. On souffrira tous les deux, puis il ira mieux, et ça apaisera ma propre douleur. Et un jour j'en aurais fini avec mon passé. Un jour j'aurais enfin atteint un des buts que j'me suis fixé. Et un jour, je serais sereine. Et on ne pourra y arriver tant que j'aurais pas avancé.

_C'est compliqué, l'amour, commenta lentement le MC.

_C'est compliqué, la vie, rétorqua la boxeuse en souriant tristement.

Puis, avec une profonde inspiration, Lizzie ferma enfin la fermeture éclaire de son sac avant d'attraper la hanse et de soupirer longuement. Le moment était venu. Ils sortirent ensemble de la chambre et descendirent lentement les escaliers. Bizarrement, Lizzie se sentait apaisée, bien que le stress fût toujours aussi présent. Elle posa son sac dans un coin du salon et observa les garçons. Jan et Frank disputait une partie de jeu vidéo, Juri naviguait tranquillement sur le web, David était assis à son piano, et Linke lisait paisiblement. Timo lui attrapa la main pour lui insuffler un peu de courage, ayant remarqué son trouble et deviné sa crainte. Ils s'approchèrent et la jeune femme s'éclaircit la gorge, captant ainsi l'attention de ses amis, hormis Jan et Frank.

_Les mecs ? les appela Juri. Woh, c'est important, bande de glands !

_Mais attends, ch'uis en train de gagner ! protesta Frank. Pis un kiwi, ça peut pas en vouloir à sa Poule d'amour, hein mon kiwi n'à moi ? sourit-il en tournant furtivement la tête dans la direction de sa meilleure amie.

Mais en voyant son air sérieux et résolu, il lâcha sa manette et focalisa toute son attention sur Lizzie. Jan, étonné de ne plus avoir d'adversaire, mit pause, et comprit que quelque chose se tramait.

_Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda le chanteur en fixant la jeune femme.

Timo lui serra amicalement l'épaule avant de se décaler et de s'asseoir à quelques mètres, soutien latent pour l'aider à annoncer la nouvelle à ses amis.

_Je suis venue vous dire au revoir, les mecs.

_Quoi ? s'écrièrent les garçons d'une seule et même voix.

_Je repars pour Berlin. Regina, l'une des protégées d'Antonio et la première boxeuse féminine, a accepté de me loger et de m'entrainer. Tonio a juré que c'était la meilleure et celle qu'il me fallait. Il…

_Berlin ? s'écria Frank, l'interrompant par la même. Tu retournes là-bas après c'que t'y as subi ?

_J'y ai longuement et sérieusement réfléchi, Frank, répliqua-t-elle sèchement. J'ai pris ma décision, rien ni personne ne me fera changer d'avis. Je ne peux pas rester ici. J'ai besoin de changer d'air. Je reviendrai, mais seulement une fois que je me serais fait un nom. Je veux reprendre la boxe et atteindre enfin le but que je me suis fixé il y a quelques années déjà. J'ai des rêves à réaliser. Les vôtres, vous les vivez chaque jour que Dieu fait, désormais c'est mon tour.

_Je sais, c'est ton droit, on t'empêchera jamais de les réaliser, mais…

_Mais vous voulez pas que j'souffre, c'est ça ? compléta-t-elle. Parce que tu crois qu'en restant ici ch'uis satisfaite ? Sérieux les mecs, j'sais que vous voulez mon bien. Z'avez beau tout faire pour m'le cacher, ch'uis pas aveugle. J'vous engueulerai pas en vous disant que j'ai pas b'soin qu'on m'chouchoute ou je n'sais quoi, mais là, ça va pas être possible si vous m'empêchez de partir. Vous avez pas besoin de vous inquiéter de toute façon. J'ferais pas deux fois les mêmes conneries. J'risque pas de dévier, Regina restera avec moi, et je refuse de retourner dans la rue avec les… les autres. Et puis… vous serez avec moi. Vous pourrez venir me voir, tout comme j'espère être la bienvenue quelques fois. Et je…

_Nan mais tu déconnes ? Bien évidemment que t'auras toujours ta place dans cette baraque ! s'exclama Jan, choqué qu'elle eût pu penser qu'ils oseraient la renier.

_J'vous appellerai, enchaina Lizzie avec un sourire immense suite aux paroles du DJ. Promis, juré, craché ! Croix d'bois, croix d'fer, si j'mens, j'vais au Paradis !

Timo leva les yeux au ciel en entendant le serment de sa cousine et esquissa un léger sourire. Lizzie, quant à elle, arrêta enfin de se triturer les doigts et respira un peu plus calmement. Certes, ses amis ne pouvaient pas l'empêcher de réaliser ses projets, mais il n'empêchait qu'elle comptait tout de même énormément sur leur avis. Timo avait mis le doigt sur quelque chose de plus que juste : elle avait besoin d'eux. Alors savoir qu'elle les décevrait une fois de plus ne lui plaisait guère. Mais tout irait bien.

_Tu pars quand ? demanda alors David.

_Regina vient me chercher à 19h.

_Aujourd'hui ?

_Et bien c'est que… Oui… M'en voulez pas, j'voulais pas vous en parler plus tôt, j'voulais pas que… 'Fin j'espérais que… C'est juste que…

_On peut pas t'en empêcher, t'as raison, déclara Linke en venant à sa rescousse, lui évitant de finir sa phrase. C'est ton choix, et on est contents que tu veuilles réaliser ton souhait le plus cher. N'est ce pas ? ajouta-t-il à l'encontre des autres.

_Oui, oui ! s'empressèrent de répondre David, Jan, Juri et Frank, quoiqu'avec un peu de réticence.

Surprise de son intervention, Lizzie regarda Linke, et lorsque ce dernier croisa ses émeraudes, elle hocha légèrement la tête en signe de remerciement. Il ne répondit rien, se contentant de reprendre son livre, le cœur battant intérieurement la chamade.

_Très bien, et c'est qui cette Regina ? J'exige de la rencontrer avant de la laisser t'emmener ! déclara Juri en assumant avec fierté son rôle de papa poule. J'veux son matricule complet, sa date de naissance, son numéro de compte, son adresse, son numéro de téléphone, sa…

_Taille de soutien-gorge, compléta Timo impunément, faisans s'offusquer Juri qui se récria que jamais il n'oserait.

_Moi j'veux pas qu'tu partes ! clama de brut en blanc Jan en croisant les bras sur son torse, attirant les regards étonnés des autres sur lui. Sauf si tu me promets d'avoir toujours une chambre tous frais payés chez toi ! acheva-t-il, faisant soupirer l'assistance complète.

_C'est d'accord ! sourit Lizzie avec soulagement.

Tendrement, elle embrassa les garçons du regard. Un poids s'était ôté de ses épaules, et elle les remerciait de leur réaction. Mais une chose était sûre, ils allaient lui manquer, bien que ce ne fût qu'une page qui se tournât…

* * *

* Warmness on the soul _ Avenged Sevenfold ( et oui, encore et toujours :P ! )


	49. Chapter 49

**Wesh !**

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas, c'est bien un nouveau chapitre ! Ne remerciez pas Dieu (ni Satan d'ailleurs), ceci n'est pas un miracle… quoique, j'me pose des questions. J'me suis dit qu'ça pouvait être un assez beau cadeau de Noël, mais surtout un chouette cadeau de vacances – sait-on jamais ! **

**J'ai énormément galéré pour écrire ce chapitre – d'où le (petit) mois d'intervalle -, mais bon, ne dit-on pas qu'il vaut mieux savourer les choses plutôt que de tout avoir d'un coup ? C'est comme le chocolat, si vous en avalez trop d'un coup, z'aurez mal au ventre, donc voilà, j'ai fait ça pour votre santé – mentale notamment, mouhaha. Bref, j'espère que vous saurez apprécier mon chapitre. **

**Je confirme que, d'habitude, je vous mets la chanson avec laquelle j'ai écrit, mais là… Pour ce chapitre, j'en ai 3, une pour chaque partie, alors forcément, c'est trop long, donc ça rentre pas. Je suis également incapable de trouver des lyrics d'une de ces chansons susceptibles de vous « mettre dans l'ambiance » ou de vous aiguiller vers la trame de ce chapitre. Lisez, et profitez simplement ! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**

* * *

**

19 juillet 2008

Une larme pour son corps, une larme pour son cœur, une larme pour son âme. Une larme de souffrance, une larme de peine, une larme de douleur. Une larme de désillusion, une larme de désespoir, une larme de torture. Un torrent de larmes, un déluge de larmes, une tempête de larmes.

Rabbit avait oublié le nombre de petites perles salées que son corps pouvait contenir. Elle avait oublié le goût atroce de ces milliers de gouttes qui s'échappaient par vagues de ses yeux. Elle avait oublié le touché dérangeant de cette texture humide qui ternissait sa peau et vidait son regard. Elle avait oublié la souffrance qu'il fallait pour pleurer autant. Et elle aurait préféré ne jamais s'en souvenir.

Elle semblait condamnée à souffrir, et personne n'était là pour rallumer la flamme dans son regard. Personne n'était là pour un accrocher un sourire à ses lèvres. Personne n'était là pour essuyer ses joues d'une douce caresse. Elle se noyait dans une mare de larmes, et personne n'était là pour assister à sa chute. Personne n'était là pour l'aider. Personne n'était là pour la sauver.

Une larme pour la solitude, une larme pour l'abandon, une larme pour l'invisibilité.

La douleur pouvait être quelque chose de succinct, de lancinant, et d'insupportable. Ce pouvait être une électrocution du corps, une lame dans le cœur, un coup de massue à l'âme. Ou ce pouvait aussi être un amalgame de tous ces symptômes. Tortures, meurtrissures, elle ne connaissait pas de répit à sa peine. La douleur pouvait provoquer une ankylose du corps, un cri du cœur, et une abolition de l'âme. Et dans tous les cas, elle pouvait être mortelle. Et cela, Rabbit pouvait aujourd'hui en témoigner.

Nocive, malsaine et destructrice, la douleur insufflait la Mort dans chaque parcelle du corps, du cœur et de l'âme. Parce que, bien qu'elle prouvât qu'un résidu de vie résistait, elle l'anéantissait sous la force de son pouvoir. Et les battements réguliers du cœur mouraient pour refroidir un corps dont l'âme s'était envolée. La douleur elle-même disparaissait alors pour laisser ce vide perfide envahir complètement ce qui n'était plus. Le corps, le cœur et l'âme devenaient loques.

Car la douleur n'était jamais seule. Accolée comme deux doigts de la main au vide, ce duo de choc avait des conséquences désastreuses. Impunément régis par le Démon lui-même, ils instillaient cette goutte de négativité qui, au fur et à mesure des jours infinis qui passaient, se transformait en mare, en mer, puis en océan. Le corps, le cœur et l'âme étaient alors noyés par cette goutte à l'origine infinitésimale dont le seul moyen de se déverser résidait dans ces larmes. C'est pourquoi Rabbit pleurait.

Elle pleurait pour extérioriser la douleur, elle pleurait pour abolir le vide, elle pleurait pour détruire le Mal. Elle pleurait sa peine, elle pleurait sa solitude, elle pleurait son désespoir. Elle pleurait l'échec de sa vie. Elle pleurait ses rêves élimés, elle pleurait ses amis perdus, elle pleurait son amour disparu. Elle pleurait ses illusions irréalisables, elle pleurait son espoir défait, elle pleurait ses chimères utopiques. Elle pleurait sa vie.

Ses SOS s'enfuyaient dans le ciel, tus par ce vide éhonté qui prenait peu à peu possession d'elle pour l'actionner comme la plus triste des marionnettes. Elle survivait par automatisme, par sursaut de conscience, par volonté latente. Car la Mort n'attendait qu'elle, mais elle l'attendait Lui. Défaut d'entente, la suite ne pouvait être que périlleuse et sinueuse. Son seul salut résidait dans la cause de sa perte. Sa lumière était son pêché. Son sauveur était son guérisseur. Et elle ne pouvait y avoir droit. Elle ne pouvait accéder à ce bonheur magnifique car interdit. L'aimer était malsain, elle dépassait les limites et souillait son âme. Elle trompait sa confiance et leurs idéaux. Elle pervertissait son innocence et son cœur. Elle se maudissait. Mais elle avait tellement besoin de lui…

Alors elle souriait en sa présence, et pleurait en son absence. Elle parlait de banales amitiés avec lui, et psalmodiait son amour sans lui. Elle cachait ce vil secret en son sein et s'interdisait tout débordement. Son amitié était en jeu, et il était hors de question qu'elle la perdît. C'était ce qui complait le plus à ses yeux, alors elle la chérissait plus que sa propre vie plus que son propre corps, plus que son propre cœur, plus que sa propre âme.

La nuit, ses cauchemars la hantaient vicieusement. Elle le voyait, beau et lumineux devant elle, la regardant avec un sourire en coin, ses prunelles posées avec tendresse sur elle. Puis la seconde d'après, un masque de fureur s'apposait sur ce visage d'ange, et son monde s'écroulait. Il devenait flamboyant de haine et son regard n'était que dégout et honte. Dégouté de son amour, honteux de son amitié. Rabbit se réveillait alors en sursaut, la sueur lui dégoulinant le long du dos, les larmes picotant ses yeux ternis par la douleur. Puis le jour se levait, et le vide tirait les ficelles de son corps, meurtrissant son cœur pour bâillonner son âme.

L'illusion émanait de son propre être, créant l'image d'une jeune femme fatiguée mais souriante, qui se souciait de ses amis et avançait allégrement sur le chemin de la vie. Alors que Rabbit le savait, la Mort l'y attendait à la fin. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle s'efforçait vainement de reculer. Elle savait que son sourire était faux, que ses traits étaient tirés par l'angoisse, que ses yeux étaient rougis par la peine. Elle savait que sa vie devenait une scène de théâtre infâme, où chaque jour elle se reproduisait muettement, facticement, tristement. Pourtant elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle était ainsi, Rabbit, et personne ne la changerait. Surtout si personne ne la voyait…

Car qui oserait lever les yeux sur elle ? Elle n'était plus qu'une loque. Une horrible loque honteuse, emplie de vices et de défauts, sans avenir et sans joie. Une loque désillusionnée qui semait ses idéaux, qui perdait ses amis, qui abandonnait sa vie. Une loque perdue et triste. Une loque en pleurs. A quoi se résumait sa vie désormais ? Que deviendrait-elle ? Pour quoi ou pour qui restait-elle debout ? Sa vie se dispersait aux quatre coins du monde, soufflée par un vent pernicieux qui se jouait vilement d'elle. Sa vie était un théâtre, et elle une simple marionnette. Actionnée par le vide et la douleur, régie par la peine et le désespoir, nourrie par les illusions et les utopies. Déchue. Déçue.

Rabbit avait joué. Et Rabbit avait perdu. Les jeux étaient faits, il n'y avait pas de retour possible. Ses examens étaient finalement passés, et la sentence, bien que toujours attendue, était pourtant tombée dans sa tête. Elle avait échoué. Son corps avait fait acte de présence alors que son cœur s'était renfermé sur lui-même et que son âme s'était déconnectée.

Au début, elle avait essayé, vraiment pour, au final, laisser peu à peu tomber. Cela avait été comme si elle observait le monde l'entourant, mais sans être présente. Comme si elle s'était dédoublée pour flotter dans cette autre dimension. Elle avait regardé ses gentils petits camarades si sérieux travailler dur et gratter inlassablement, tandis qu'elle patientait. Les mains jointes sur le sujet clos de son examen, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de faire le moindre effort. Ceux qu'elle s'était efforcée de faire il y avait encore un mois tombaient dès lors en décrépitude. Elle n'avait plus le gout à rien. Le succès, qu'elle avait recherché pourtant ardemment, ne lui aurait apporté plus la moindre satisfaction. Elle avait attendu que le temps réglementaire fût écoulé pour partir et fuir. Fuir cette tragédie morne. Fuir ce drame sordide. Fuir l'ennui, fuir la déception, fuir encore et toujours le désespoir.

Fuir pour courir dans les bras rugueux de la solitude. Car elle seule semblait l'attendre. Fut un temps où Rabbit était pourvue d'amis fidèles et intrépides. Fut un temps où Rabbit était entourée d'une seconde famille chaleureuse et accueillante. Fut un temps où Rabbit était aimée et choyée. Fut un temps où Rabbit était heureuse. Mais désormais, cette époque semblait révolue. Tout s'accordait pour lui montrer avec un sadisme poignant son brusque esseulement. Plus personne n'était là pour cueillir ses sourires. Plus personne n'était là pour partager sa joie. Plus personne n'était là pour alléger sa peine. Plus personne n'était là pour elle. Plus personne… hormis cette solitude étouffante.

Le pire cauchemar de Rabbit s'était réalisé. Ses amis l'avaient délaissé. Au prix de l'amour, au prix du travail, au prix de la fête. Elle se sentait échangée contre une luxure écœurante et une débauche honteuse. Et le plus dur, le plus douloureux, était de se dire que plus un seul sourire n'avait habité ses lèvres, plus un seul rire n'avait peuplé son appartement, plus une seule étincelle n'avait envahi ses yeux. Le vide restait son unique allié. Et la douleur devenait de plus en plus forte, s'implantant perfidement dans son corps, son cœur et son âme.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrait la bouche, ses cris se bloquaient dans sa gorge. Lorsqu'elle ouvrait les yeux, les larmes dévalaient ses joues. Qui était là pour entendre ses suppliques ? Qui était là pour essuyer ses larmes ? Qui était là pour la sauver ? Sûrement pas eux. Sûrement pas lui. Et la douleur l'étouffa un peu plus.

Pourtant, elle avait attendu, elle avait espéré, elle avait prié. Elle ne pouvait croire que tel était ce qu'elle récoltait. Elle avait semé trop de bonheur, apporté trop d'aide, contribué à trop d'espoir pour se retrouver dorénavant dans cet appartement glacial, vide et silencieux, allongée sur ce lit froid, morne et mort. Elle avait été trop présente pour se voir reléguer derrière la scène. Et elle était trop dépendante pour subir avec une froide indifférence le départ de chacun de ses plus proches amis.

Une larme pour le dégout, une larme pour la colère, une larme pour l'injustice. Et une larme pour la rébellion. Une rébellion teintée de ras le bol mais aussi d'incompréhension. Une rébellion teintée de hargne et de violence. Une rébellion teintée encore et toujours de désespoir…

Alors, se relevant brusquement, elle se dirigea mécaniquement vers la salle de bain et se para d'une paire de ciseaux. Alors, avec hargne, elle attrapa une touffe de cheveux, et coupa d'un coup sec, sans remords. Alors, avec une horreur agrémentée de fatalisme, elle vit sous ses yeux ternes ses cheveux, ses si beaux cheveux châtains, tomber un à un sous ses coups de ciseaux rageurs. Si les gens ne voulaient plus d'elle, Rabbit aussi n'en voulait plus. Alors Rabbit mourrait. Et quand elle ressusciterait, peut-être que le monde se souviendra d'elle. Peut-être que ses amis épars reviendraient. Et peut-être qu'il la verrait enfin.

Peut-être… ou peut-être pas. Qui pouvait lui garantir qu'elle n'était pas en train de se perdre elle-même ? Qui pouvait lui certifier qu'ainsi elle ne se tuait pas symboliquement pour rester amorphe sur le sol et ne jamais renaitre de ses cendres ? Qui pouvait lui assurer qu'elle était aussi flamboyante que le Phoenix et que rien ne l'anéantirait ? Personne… Et pour cause, personne n'était à ses côtés, personne ne s'occupait d'elle, personne ne la voyait. Alors, dangereusement, le ciseau dévia. Et, lentement, elle sembla attirée par ses lames étincelantes. Et, innocemment, elle se demanda ce que cela ferait de sentir ces lames entailler sa peau et son sang couler. Puis, avec horreur, elle jeta les ciseaux dans l'évier et recula de quelques pas, le regard fixé avec abomination sur l'arme. Et elle se demanda si elle était tombée si bas. Et elle se demanda si elle n'avait pas fait une bêtise. Et elle se demanda si elle n'était pas folle…

Brusquement, Rabbit tourna les talons et courut dans sa chambre. Elle se départit de ses habits, les jetant pêle-mêle au sol et enfila un short en jean puis un débardeur noir. Elle chaussa des tennis noirs, se para d'un bonnet gris, attrapa son désormais plus que fidèle paquet de cigarettes, et riva son regard dans le reflet du miroir. Puis, sans un remords, elle s'arracha à sa contemplation, ouvrit la fenêtre, et sauta.

Une larme pour l'éternité.

[ … ]

_Putaiiiiin ! Y a du beau monde ce soir, s'exclama Jan en dévisageant une magnifique blonde pulpeuse à quelques mètres d'eux.

Linke suivit son regard et acquiesça avec un hochement de tête appréciateur, laissant ses yeux dériver sur les courbes enchanteresses de ladite blonde. Des jambes interminables et une poitrine généreuse éclipsaient la présence de toutes autres femmes à côté d'elle. Son physique de rêve attirait l'œil des hommes et réveillaient leurs besoins primaires. Et Linke ne restait pas insensible à son charme.

Ce soir, tout le gratin d'Hambourg se donnait en spectacle dans l'une des nombreuses et immenses résidences de l'un des organisateurs de ces réceptions immanquables. Buffet froid, alcool à volonté, maison à étage avec un gigantesque balcon donnant sur la non moins titanesque piscine, tout était réuni pour l'occasion explosive qui se répercutait chaque semaine. Une soirée mondaine de plus pour faire étalage de son argent, de son pouvoir, de sa célébrité.

Les robes de chez Gucci, Dolce et Gabanna ou Dior, les smokings de Karl Lagerfeld, Yves St Laurent ou Jean Paul Gauthier. Tous se mélangeaient pour ne former plus qu'un et nourrir les fantasmes des journalistes. Quelques heures qui seront gravées dans le moindre tabloïd le lendemain, racontant une nuit de débauche remplie de détails où les « stars » s'étaient côtoyées avec faste et luxe.

Et comme pour chaque soirée depuis quelques semaines, Panik, groupe de néo-métal composé de six jeunes attirants et talentueux, était présent. Vêtus avec classe et élégance, ils ressemblaient à six César dominateurs avec leurs airs suffisants et leurs regards conquérants. Parce que, désormais, eux aussi étaient des « stars », eux aussi faisaient partis du gratin, eux aussi étaient adulés de tous. Ils étaient parvenus à se faire un nom, et dans ce monde d'artifices et de vices, le nom était l'essence même de l'Homme. Sans nom, il n'existait pas. Sans nom, aucune importante ne lui était accordée. Sans nom, aucun pouvoir ne lui incombait. Le nom gouvernait la société et engendrait respect et crainte, amour et admiration pouvoir et argent. Ce monde-ci semblait parfait, et depuis que les garçons y étaient entrés, il était hors de question qu'ils en sortissent.

Alors ils enchaînaient les soirées, celles-là même qu'ils détestaient il y avait encore peu de temps. Mais le temps était une constante subjective, et futile. Il filait à toute vitesse, et si l'on restait amorphe, on passait à côté de quelque chose de grandiose. Cela, les garçons l'avaient compris. Alors cela, les garçons l'exploitaient. Hors de question de rester plus longtemps sur le banc de touche. Ils étaient dorénavant importants, connus et jalousés. Ils avaient un nom que tout le monde prononçait, que ce fût avec désir, envie, respect, crainte, dégoût, haine ou déception. Ils avaient franchi le voile de l'anonymat pour être illuminés. Et c'était une sensation plus que grisante.

Ils se sentaient vivants et récompensés, eux qui avaient souffert et subi mille et unes injustices. Ils reléguaient leurs malheurs au fond de leurs coupes de champagne et abandonnaient leurs maux aux bras de mannequins sertis de diamants. Et dans leur nouvelle vie, ils avaient fait table rase du passé. Plus rien n'importait à part ce présent-là. Leurs racines s'estompaient, bien qu'il fût un temps où ils avaient juré que cela n'arriverait jamais. Mais tout ceci était si loin désormais. Loin et enterré. Leur passé n'était plus. Et tout ce qui s'y trouvait rattaché n'existait plus.

C'était donc avec une sensation de légèreté et de liberté qu'ils avançaient sur le chemin de la vie. Ils vivaient désormais pour les strass et les paillettes et rien d'autre. Ces visages flous qu'ils entrevoyaient la nuit, ils n'étaient plus capables de les reconnaître. Des prénoms trottaient sans but dans leurs têtes, agrémentés de parfum et d'odeurs délicates. Qui étaient-ils ? Que leur voulaient-ils ? Qu'ils les laissassent tranquilles, ils étaient dorénavant intouchables.

Et cela, Natasha, Tatiana et Rabbit l'avaient bien compris. La brune sulfureuse en était excédée. Elle faisait subir à ses affaires des destructions massives dues à des colères noires. Timo ne daignait même plus lui répondre. Et elle n'avait pas le temps de tirer cette sordide affaire au clair. Elle enchaînait les heures supplémentaires pour ne pas sombrer sous le poids des factures. Un appartement coûtait cher, et elle n'avait pas d'autre choix que de trimer. Alors elle laissait sa rage éclater lorsqu'elle était seule. Elle détruisait nombres de bibelots sans valeur, le plus souvent ayant un quelconque lien avec ses anciens amis. Et elle hurlait sur Timo lorsque la douleur était trop forte, la bouche collée à son téléphone, à déverser toutes les insanités qui lui passaient par la tête. Et cela l'aurait soulagé, si seulement il écoutait ses messages. Mais, comme ce n'était pas le cas, elle laissait tomber et se retrouvait au sol, éreintée et blessée, à ruminer une vengeance infecte au creux de son cœur.

La blonde timide en était déçue. Elle passait des heures dans le silence de sa chambre à pleurer. Frank lui avait demandé un « break », le temps de s'habituer à sa nouvelle situation. Il l'écartait alors que cela aurait dû être le moment où il avait le plus besoin d'elle. Tatiana ne comprenait pas. Mais elle avait pourtant acquiescé. Elle l'aimait, il l'aimait, tout s'arrangerait. La naïveté ne semblait pas vouloir ôter son venin de son être et en profitait pour la brouiller. Toutefois, pour le moment, bien que souffrante, elle s'efforçait de garder la tête haute et d'avancer. Elle voulait se montrer forte et prouvait à son Prince qu'elle n'était pas chétive. Elle voulait qu'il fût fier d'elle. Elle voulait l'éblouir. Et pour ce, elle s'enfonçait dans son travail. Elle avait réussi à trouver un poste dans le journal local et ne cachait pas sa joie d'être là. Elle avait trouvé sa voie et en était heureuse, bien qu'une ombre s'acharnât sur son tableau.

La brune estudiantine, quant à elle… Personne n'avait de ses nouvelles. Et personne n'en demandait. Tous étaient trop occupés à travailler pour constater qu'elle se laissait dépérir. Celui à qui elle avait confié sa vie, celui en qui elle avait le plus confiance, celui à qui elle avait prouvé qu'elle serait toujours là pour lui l'avait trahie. Linke n'avait pas tenu sa promesse. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis 44 jours, six longues semaines, et autant d'heures indénombrables. Au début, ils s'appelaient quasi quotidiennement, puis à intervalles espacés ensuite les messages sont devenus plus courants, et désormais, il n'y avait plus rien. C'était fini. Rabbit, paranoïaque et altruiste, n'avait pas voulu insister. Et quand elle avait vu qu'il ne daignait plus répondre à ses textos ni décrocher lors de ses appels, elle avait extrapolé : il ne voulait plus d'elle. Alors pour ne pas le faire souffrir, pour ne pas que sa présence réveillât de sombres démons intérieurs, pour ne pas le déranger, elle s'était tue elle s'était effacée. Elle s'était affaissée. La trahison de celui qu'elle considérait comme son meilleur ami avait laissé un arrière goût amer de cendres dans sa bouche. Sa chambre était devenue un refuge, une cachette où rien ni personne n'entrait. Les immondices s'y accumulaient, la tristesse suintait des murs, les ténèbres l'envahissaient, le désespoir l'étouffait. Mais Rabbit s'y complaisait. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

Le plus douloureux, le plus vexant, et le plus rageant, était que les garçons ne se rendaient absolument pas compte de leurs comportements. Englués dans la beauté de leur monde, ils ne voyaient pas la tristesse qu'ils semaient, ni la déception qu'ils causaient. Ils ne pensaient pas à mal, ils étaient juste focalisés sur leur Destin, et ne pensaient donc plus du tout aux filles. Ils oubliaient, et telle était la plus grande erreur de leur vie. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui…

_Woh Linke, tu m'entends, vieux ?

_Quoi ?

_Ah, je vois que ton demi neurone s'est connecté à sa moitié qui traîne quelque part dans le vide que t'as là-haut.

_Fais pas chier, Werner, qu'est ce tu veux ?

_J'te demandais si t'avais pas vu Rabbit.

_Quoi ?

_Woh, calme. J'veux juste savoir où est Pete, m'agresse pas. Faut que j'lui parle, il a un d'mes sons c'bouffon.

_Pete…

_Bah ouais, qui d'autres ? T'es bizarre depuis c'matin, mon pote. Bois un coup, ça irait peut-être mieux, qui sait.

Et sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, Jan largua le bassiste et s'élança à travers la foule à la recherche de son voleur. Resté seul entouré des autres, Linke se passa lentement une main sur le visage. La fatigue le faisait halluciner. Il se secoua et se para d'un sourire de prédateur avant de passer à l'attaque et de se diriger d'un pas certain vers la blonde de tout à l'heure. Il avait une brune à se sortir de la tête.

Jan n'avait pas tort. Depuis qu'il s'était levé, Linke croyait voir Rabbit partout. Il avait l'impression que les gens ne faisaient que parler d'elle. Et lui… Lui, il ne savait que penser. Il n'avait pas vu la petite brune depuis des semaines, mais il ne s'en était pas plaint. C'avait été comme s'il avait été déconnecté d'elle. Il avait sciemment mis de côté la meilleure partie de lui-même… Depuis qu'elle lui avait ouvert les yeux sur Lizzie, cela avait été un combat quotidien pour ne pas retomber dans la dépendance. Mais il y était parvenu. Une part de lui sera toujours follement amoureuse d'elle, toutefois il avait réussi à tirer un trait. Et il se sentait dès lors invincible. Puisqu'il avait gagné, rien ni personne ne pouvait le faire chuter. Il était inatteignable. Et il avait ce sentiment de puissance inébranlable qui s'échappait de lui. C'était un homme nouveau. Un homme sans femmes entouré d'une cour de femmes. Et entendre parler de Rabbit dans tous les coins lui serrait le cœur d'une façon inexplicable et lui montrait que quelque chose manquait. Quelque chose de grand, quelque chose de beau, quelque chose d'important. Sa meilleure amie lui manquait.

Alors, sur une impulsion, il planta la blonde siliconée sur place et s'élança à la recherche de Frank. Il le trouva entouré d'un cercle de ceux qu'il appelait désormais ses nouveaux amis. Sans remords, Linke le happa par le bras et le tira hors de la discussion qu'il entretenait. Furieux, ce dernier ne se laissa pas faire mais la demande abrupte du bassiste le calma et il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

_Mes clés de voiture ? Pour quoi faire ?

_S'il te plait, Frank, j'te demandais pas si c'était pas important !

_Tiens. Mais j'peux savoir où tu vas ? C'est toi qu'a voulu venir ce soir, j'te rappelle.

_Ouais, mais c'était une connerie. J'ai quelque chose de beaucoup plus important à faire. Oh et Frank ? ajouta-t-il alors qu'il s'éloignait. Appelle Tatiana.

Et il s'en alla, laissant le chanteur éberlué. Il sortit de la résidence et s'engouffra dans la voiture de son ami. Il ne s'acharna même pas à changer la musique honnie et démarra en trombe. Il traversa tout Hambourg et arriva dans le quartier aux antipodes de son monde actuel, et dans lequel il n'avait plus mis les pieds depuis trop longtemps. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil à l'horloge – 22h57 – et se dit que peut-être tout n'était pas perdu pour ce soir. Il le fallait.

Il se gara rapidement et s'élança vers l'immeuble des filles. Il monta les trois étages au pas de cours et frappa à la porte ornée des noms combinés de Ägläya & Krafterein, remerciant la ville de ne pas daigner réparer la porte normalement verrouillée du hall. Il attendit quelques secondes qui lui parurent des minutes et toqua de nouveau, plus fort, plus fébrilement. Il se maudit alors d'avoir oublié sa clé chez lui. Puis, au bout d'une minute qui lui parut une heure, la porte s'ouvrit à l'instar de la mâchoire de Natasha lorsqu'elle découvrit l'identité de son visiteur nocturne. Puis elle sembla hésiter entre le frapper ou la claquer la porte au nez, alors Linke ne lui laissa pas le temps de choisir et demanda immédiatement à parler à Rabbit. Il fallait qu'il retrouvât sa meilleure amie. Il fallait que la meilleure partie de lui fût de nouveau à ses côtés. Il fallait qu'il s'excusât, et que tout s'arrangeât.

_Qu'est ce que tu lui veux ? Tu trouves pas que tu la fais assez souffrir comme ça ?

_Garde ta morale, Nat, j'suis là justement pour m'excuser et recoller les morceaux. J'me roulerais au sol jusqu'à ce qu'elle me pardonne. J'ferais tout ce qu'elle me demandera, mais il faut que j'lui parle. Alors laisse-moi la voir !

Au bout de longues minutes durant lesquelles Natasha dévisagea le bassiste, cherchant à brasser le vrai du faux, elle finit par s'effacer et le laisser entrer. Elle savait que Rabbit lui en voudrait de ne pas voir laissé sa chance au jeune homme. Surtout si c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas. Sans un mot, il se dirigea directement vers la chambre de l'étudiante, inspira profondément, et frappa. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il lança un regard à Natasha, qui lui confirma que Rabbit était là, et qu'elle devait sûrement dormir. Ouvrant alors la porte avec précaution, Linke s'engouffra dans la pièce. Et claqua violemment la porte contre le mur lorsqu'il vit que la chambre était vide.

_Putain Nat ! Elle est où ?

Mais la jeune femme ne répondit pas, le regard braqué avec horreur sur la fenêtre ouverte…

[ … ]

Assise sur le toit de son immeuble, Rabbit contemplait la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Elle voyait défiler les voitures précédées de leurs phrases, elle entendait les ivrognes précédés de leurs cris, elle sentait les odeurs précédées de leurs arômes. La nuit était tombée, sombre rideau sur le théâtre du monde. La fébrilité s'était accrue, feu vert d'une nuit de débauche, de folie et de joie. Une nuit où elle n'avait pas sa place.

Ses pensées tourbillonnaient et n'étaient, pour son plus grand malheur, pas tournées vers la vitalité de la nuit, mais plutôt vers son côté morbide. Car telle était la seule chose qui l'obnubilait désormais. Rabbit aimait la nuit. C'était le moment où elle se sentait apaisée car aperçue par absolument personne. Mais c'était le moment le plus tumultueux car, comme une autorisation millénaire, les Démons profitaient de cet instant de la journée pour sortir. Et les siens l'assaillaient de tout côté, ne lui laissant pas de répit, lui susurrant des mots de haine, lui montrant les horreurs que recelaient son cœur au plus profond de lui. Elle voyait défiler devant ses yeux des images qui la tuaient peu à peu et l'anéantissaient. Elle s'imaginait recluse dans les ténèbres pour toujours tandis que ses amis seraient auréolés par la lumière divine des projecteurs, tenant à leurs bras les filles et ignorant royalement tout lien ayant un rapport avec la honte qu'elle était devenue. Et elle songeait à toutes ces femmes collées à son amour qui auraient droit à tout ce qui lui était interdits. Et, vilement, ses démons intérieurs lui murmuraient que quelque part, ils s'amusaient. Quelque part, il l'oubliait. Et assise ici, elle pleurait.

Elle alluma une énième cigarette et la porta à ses lèvres d'une main tremblante. Elle tira avec hargne dessus et garda la fumée le plus longtemps possible dans ses poumons. Le poison lui monta avec délice à la tête et elle se détendit enfin. Les lumières se troublèrent, les cris s'estompèrent, les odeurs se diluèrent. Le tabac faisait son effet. Elle aimait ces moments éphémères de troubles et se voyait obstinée à les chercher de plus en plus. Elle voulait s'évader et fuir ses démons. Mais ces derniers revenaient avec force. Alors le manège mortel recommençait inlassablement.

Elle ne devait pas penser. Elle ne devait plus. Elle aussi devait oublier. Mais elle en était incapable. Alors elle sombrait doucement dans les ténèbres, emmitouflée dans le voile d'une tristesse innommable. La rose de son cœur se fanait à la vitesse de l'éclair, et elle comprit qu'elle était maudite irrémédiablement bannie du monde du bonheur. Ses actes étaient désespérés, ses coups de folies intempestifs, ses visions morbides affûtées. Elle perdait l'espoir qui la caractérisait et s'enfonçait dans une noirceur impersonnelle. Déchirée de l'intérieur, elle ne pouvait empêcher son désespoir de suinter de ses plaies les plus profondes. Son physique en pâtissait, son sourire disparaissait, son regard se ternissait. Et elle fumait.

Elle fumait pour oublier, parce que chaque bouffée l'emmenait toujours plus proche de la Mort, parce que chaque bouffée lui apportait l'utopique sérénité du moment, parce que chaque bouffée lui rappelait sa triste existence. Et à chaque bouffée, personne n'était là pour l'empêcher de se tuer. Alors chaque bouffée ravivait le souvenir impérial de sa douloureuse condition. Elle était seule. Et personne ne l'entendait crier.

Lentement, son amour se transforma en haine, son amitié en mépris, et ses larmes salées en larmes ensanglantées. Elle dépérissait de leurs fautes, et pas un n'était capable de s'en rendre compte. Elle était insipide. Et si elle restait ici, elle mourrait, vraiment, au sens propre, physiquement. Elle devait partir. Plus rien ne la retenait ici. Et rien ne pouvait être pire que ce qu'elle subissait actuellement. Si elle s'en allait, tout irait mieux pour tout le monde. Si elle s'en allait, personne ne le remarquerait… Alors raison de plus pour échapper à cette atmosphère mortellement oppressante. Elle ne voulait pas mourir, pas pour Lui, pas pour Elles, pas pour Eux, mais pour Jina. Et si elle restait, c'était ce qui arriverait.

Sa Princesse ne méritait pas de connaître la douleur qu'engendrait la disparition d'un être cher. Elle était trop pure et innocente pour être pervertie. Lentement, sous ses paupières closes se traça la fin de l'histoire. Une fin qui constituait dorénavant sa seule chance. Alors elle se leva, regarda une dernière fois la vue panoramique de Hambourg s'étalant à ses pieds, embrassa une dernière fois du regard les lumières vivifiantes de la vielle, savoura une dernière fois les odeurs succinctes et précises et se laissa tomber.

[ … ]

Il avait ratissé la ville de fond en comble jusqu'aux prémisses de l'aurore. En vain. Il avait fouillé chaque recoin résolument. En vain. Il avait exploré toutes les rues et ruelles avec acharnement. En vain. Il ne l'avait pas trouvée.

Il s'était rendu compte de son imbécillité et voulait à tout prix retrouver sa meilleure amie. Il avait compris qu'il n'était rien sans elle, ou du moins rien de bon. Il regrettait ses six semaines de silence et d'esquive, et n'osait imaginer la douleur de Rabbit. Elle qui semblait si forte était en définitif emplie de faiblesse. Il s'était rappelé qu'elle l'avait trop investi pour qu'il vît désormais sans elle. Elle faisait irrémédiablement partie de plus, il ne pouvait dorénavant plus le nier. Tout cela l'avait fauché de plein fouet alors qu'il errait dans la ville, attendant un signe d'elle, mais rien n'était venu.

Il était celui qui, auparavant, la connaissait le mieux, alors il avait écumé tous les endroits où il aurait pu la trouver, où il pensait qu'elle aurait pu se réfugier. Parce qu'ils avaient vite compris qu'elle n'avait pas sauté dans le vide pour s'écraser violemment sur le sol. Mais plus il cherchait, plus Linke se disait qu'elle avait dû déployer ses ailes pour s'envoler vers des contrées lointaines. Là où la souffrance n'existait pas, là où son alter ego aurait pris soin d'elle, là où elle se serait sentie à sa place. Il se détesta.

Il s'était toujours douté que Rabbit était un ange. Sa grâce, sa douceur et sa générosité avaient projeté cette image mythique dans sa tête, et cela s'était propagé à son cœur. Rabbit était son ange gardien. C'était elle qui avait aidé le groupe à s'en sortir. C'était elle qui les avait tiré pour s'extraire des problèmes dans lesquels ils s'enlisaient. C'était elle qui l'avait sorti des griffes de Lizzie et du gouffre de son amour. C'était à elle qu'ils devaient son salut, et Linke plus que les autres. Mais ils semblaient l'avoir oublié. Et le bassiste se rendit brusquement compte qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais remerciée comme il le fallait.

Il se dégoûta de leur ingratitude. Il ne méritait pas son aide, ni ses sacrifices et son attention. Ils ne la méritaient pas. Et pourtant, elle était restée. Elle s'était accrochée, et eux l'avaient rejetée. Il se maudit. Les choses devenaient un peu plus claires, c'est pourquoi il se retint de se frapper la tête contre un des murs. Il devait rester maître de ses émotions s'il souhaitait avoir une chance de la retrouver.

D'un pas lourd, Linke monta les marches menant à l'appartement de Rabbit et Natasha, et entra après avoir frappé quelques petits coups rapides. Il espérait ardemment qu'elle fût revenue. C'était cette pensée qui lui faisait battre le cœur. Natasha avait également cherché de son côté et il brûlait d'envie de savoir le résultat de ses investigations. Mais quand il la vit seule sur le canapé, il comprit qu'elle ne l'avait pas trouvée. Et, pire, il vit d'après son visage fermé, son regard vide, et son corps tendu, que Rabbit n'était pas rentrée non plus, et qu'une mauvaise nouvelle supplémentaire se profilait à l'horizon.

Linke serra les poings. La dernière fois que Rabbit avait disparu, elle lui avait avoué être allée s'isoler dans un cimetière, là où elle s'était sentie plus proche que jamais de la Mort, mais aussi paradoxalement, de la Vie. Pourtant aujourd'hui, elle ne peuplait aucun d'entre eux, et Linke ne savait pas où elle avait bien pu aller. Connaissant son caractère fragile, il s'imaginait mille et une catastrophes et ne pouvait empêcher les visions d'horreur de l'assaillir. Il était mort d'inquiétude pour elle.

Son cœur se serra et il ne put s'empêcher de vérifier tout de même la chambre de l'étudiante. Alors il se dirigea vers l'antre sombre de Rabbit qu'il connaissait désormais si bien et ouvrit doucement la porte, se préparant mentalement à ce qu'il allait voir. Et s'il avait su quel choc ce serait, il ne s'y serait pas risqué. Hébété, il resta un long moment immobile devant la pièce en désordre. Les tiroirs étaient vides, feuilles, vêtements, objets divers jonchaient le sol en un immense capharnaüm tandis que la moitié des habits avait disparu. Il ne put se résoudre à faire la moindre déduction.

Alors, doucement, douloureusement, il se retourna vers Natasha. Cette dernière le fixait de ses yeux sombres indéchiffrables où, pour la première fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, il y vit une tristesse insondable sourdre. Sans un mot, sans une émotion, la brune tendit le bras dans sa direction, impérieuse, coléreuse. Linke s'approcha donc et attrapa le papier qu'elle tenait dans sa main. Froissé par une lecture inlassable, il n'osa pas le déplier de suite. Puis, avec appréhension mais aussi une pénible résignation, il le déplia, retenant inconsciemment son souffle.

Et chaque mot lui poignarda le cœur, lui lacéra l'âme, et lui martyrisa le corps. Tout était fini…

« **A**u revoir, nouveaux inconnus et anciens amis

**D**e désespoir, je pars loin de tout et de la vie

**I**ci, la douleur est trop forte pour la supporter

**E**t vous ne comprenez ni ne voyez mon mal-être exacerbé

**U**topique fut le rêve que j'avais

_D_e croire que vous m'aimiez. »

* * *

**Mouhahahah. Ne souhaitez pas ma mort, z'auriez pas la fin sinon. J'avoue qu'j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. J'aime paaaaaas les happy ends. Alors pour l'avant dernier chapitre, j'allais paaaas faciliter les choses, gnihihi. **

**ET POSEZ-MOI CE FLINGUE TI SOUIIIITE ! Ca s'fait pas d'tuer les gens.**

**Braf ! Pour tout vous dire, j'ai eu plusieurs idées pour ce chapitre-là. J'ai hésité longtemps, et pour finir, j'ai opté pour cela, parce que ça m'plait plus que ce que j'avais écrit avant (oui parce que ce chapitre, vous auriez dû l'avoir bien plus tôt, mais c'que j'avais écrit, beh ça m'plaisait absolument pas, j'crois qu'les rats d'mon quartier ont apprécié bouffer du papier plein d'encre. J'déconne ! J'écris au bic *siffle*). Dans ma première idée, tout était bien qui finissait bien. Mais avouez qu'c'est pas drôle ! (oui, je sais, j'suis la seule à trouver le fait d'faire souffrir mes persos « drôle », j'prends mes comprimés, z'inquiétez vous pas !).**

**Sinon, j'espère que vous avez compris mon p'tit kiff sur l'espèce de poème à la fin, sinon, clair que l'effet est ruiné quoi.**

**Braaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaf ! J'vous souhaite une bonne journée/nuit/fête/Nowel/anniversaire/Nouvel An/beuverie, et j'en passe des vertes & des pas mûres ! **


	50. Endless Song Aaron

**Et voici donc le dernier chapitre de « Wieder wart ich auf Rettung »…**

**Je sais, il est t****rès tardif, mais j'ai imaginé mille et une fois chaque scène de façon différente, sans réussir à en trouver une seule convenable. J'ai réécrit ce chapitre un nombre incalculable de fois, et je ne suis toujours pas satisfaite du résultat. Toutefois, comme on dit, toute bonne chose a une fin, alors je vous laisse découvrir ma fin. **

**Bonne lecture. **

« From the shadow, to the sun only one

Step and you'll burn

Don't stay too high »

30 janvier 2008

Rabbit poussa un cri et se réveilla en sursaut, ouvrant de grands yeux effrayés sur l'obscurité ambiante de sa chambre. La sueur lui dégoulinant le long du dos et dans les yeux, son cœur battait la chamade et pulsait douloureusement à ses tempes.

Elle avait rêvé d'eux.

Elle se dépêtra avec énervement de ses draps et s'adossa au dossier de son lit, les bras enserrant ses jambes dans un geste d'autoprotection. Elle avait besoin d'ailes pour quitter l'apesanteur de la douleur, mais toutes les colombes s'étaient envolées. Elle se retrouvait donc abandonnée au sol, avec les immondices et les infamies de la Terre.

Elle se balança lentement d'avant en arrière sans s'en rendre compte, le menton dans le creux de ses genoux. Son esprit dériva et serpenta entre ses souvenirs. Elle revit le regard bleuté de Frank, le sourire espiègle de Timo, les mimiques de Linke. Elle réentendit le rire de David, le sifflement enfantin de Jan, la voix apaisante de Juri. Et le manque la frappa une fois de plus. La chair de poule la parcourut, faisant frissonner sa peau autrefois hâlée. Elle se frotta énergiquement les bras et finit par capituler et se recoucher sous la couette, s'enfonçant dans la chaleur rassurante de son lit et la douceur de ses draps s'emmitouflant dans le seul cocon qui lui restait et qui voulait bien d'elle.

Elle se roula en boule, optant pour la position défensive du fœtus, et jeta un premier coup d'œil à son réveil. Trois heures quarante sept. Et elle n'était déjà plus fatiguée. Longtemps elle avait été sous traitement pour retrouver le sommeil, mais aujourd'hui, tout cela ne faisait plus effet. Plus rien ne marchait. Elle dérivait. Pourtant, elle s'était vaillamment battue. Elle n'avait pas voulu abandonner aussi facilement. Elle ne voulait pas être une énième bouteille à la mer. Mais malheureusement, c'était ce qu'elle devenait.

Elle avait quitté Hambourg pendant quatre mois, espérant que ses démons s'apaisassent ou du moins s'endormissent. Elle avait effacé sa vie pour la réécrire avec soin, avec crainte, avec espoir. Elle avait fait comme tout le monde dans ces cas-là : elle avait recommencé à zéro. Mais elle avait failli. Et elle aurait dû s'en douter. Rares étaient ceux qui parvenaient à cette fin. Plus rares encore étaient ceux qui s'en satisfaisaient. Et courant étaient ceux par contre qui tombaient en décrépitude. Comme elle.

Elle avait été forte et lumineuse elle n'était plus que faiblesse et obscurité. Elle avait eu l'espoir elle ne possédait plus que le désespoir. Ses rêves étaient partis en fumée. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Et la souffrance ne la quittait plus. Elle avait cru guérir en s'exilant. Elle avait trouvé un petit studio près de Stuttgart, de l'autre côté du pays, là où la paix aurait dû s'ouvrir à elle. Elle avait eu un travail saisonnier assez bien payé. Elle avait rencontré du monde, elle s'était fait des amis, elle aurait pu s'y installer définitivement. L'université était assez bien réputée, son studio agréable, et ses amis… différents.

Elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de les comparer à eux. Tel avait été son plus grand tort ou sa plus grande vérité. Elle ne voulait pas vivre avec l'ombre des garçons, elle les voulait eux. C'est pourquoi un beau jour, sur un coup de tête, elle avait plié bagages, quitté Stuttgart, et retrouvé Hambourg. Elle n'aurait pas dû.

Rabbit ferma fortement les paupières, comme pour effacer ses souvenirs, comme pour ne pas voir sa solitude, comme pour oublier. Elle s'était donc réinstallée dans la deuxième plus grande ville du pays. Fière de son indépendance, elle n'avait pas voulu retourner chez ses parents, alors avec l'argent qu'elle avait récolté et mis de côté cet été, elle avait trouvé un nouveau studio, proche de la faculté. Et elle s'y était réinscrite, suivant avec patience toutes les étapes par lesquelles elle était déjà passée un an plus tôt. Sauf que cette fois, le droit était totalement honni, et la psychologie avait été privilégiée. Elle abandonnait le concret pour plonger dans l'abstrait. Elle délaissait son rêve même pour partir vers des contrées pas si éloignées que ce qu'on pourrait penser.

A Stuttgart, Rabbit avait eu la possibilité de longuement réfléchir. Le droit l'avait menée sur un chemin tortueux, y retourner aurait signifié sa perte. Elle avait perdu trop de choses en le suivant. Alors mieux valait tout recommencer, tant qu'elle le pensait possible. Son but restait toutefois d'actualité. Et peut-être trouverait-elle même le remède à ses tourments. Elle souhaitait comprendre les imbrications complexes de la pensée, savoir pourquoi les autres s'évertuaient à la meurtrir, pourquoi ils l'avaient tous oubliée, pourquoi ses amis l'avaient abandonnée. Elle voulait savoir pourquoi on tuait, on volait, on mentait. Elle voulait connaître ce monde vicieux et profond, siège de la violence et de la perversion de l'homme, qui habitait chacun d'entre nous. Elle voulait mettre des mots sur chaque sentiment et émotion, chaque fait et geste. Elle voulait comprendre. Elle voulait se perdre dans la folie des autres pour oublier sa propre irrationalité. Mais cela n'avait fait qu'accroître sa perception.

Elle aurait pu continuer à se cacher ce qu'elle savait déjà sur elle-même, se voiler la face pour masquer sa douleur, mais la bombe lui avait sauté à la figure. Elle s'était avouée que rien n'irait si elle ne mettait pas un terme total à ses cauchemars. Mais là encore, le mensonge l'habitait. Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'un long mois de palabres avec elle-même qu'elle avait sereinement accueilli la vérité. Si elle voulait apaiser ses démons, elle devait renouer avec ses amis.

Rabbit se tourna une fois de plus dans son lit en vain. Le sommeil ne daignait plus venir. Elle rouvrit les yeux et les posa une deuxième fois sur son réveil. Quatre heures vingt neuf. Elle soupira et s'allongea sur le dos, les bras le long du corps, les pupilles grandes ouvertes. Presque morte. Pourtant, elle avait revécu. Elle avait osé. Elle avait pris son courage et soufflé un bon coup avant de se jeter dans le vide. Soit elle s'écrasait, soit elle retombait sur ses pieds. Et la deuxième option avait été la bonne… Mais jusqu'à quand ? Elle sentait déjà ses effets s'estomper.

Pour tenir le coup, Rabbit avait décidé de mettre sa rancune de côté et de renouer avec Natasha et Tatiana. Pour cela, elle avait astucieusement croisé Tatiana, préférant s'entretenir en premier avec la douce blonde plutôt qu'avec la sulfureuse brune. Craignant la réaction de cette dernière et surtout connaissant son caractère emporté, Rabbit pensait que Natasha lui en voudrait et la rejetterait. Elle s'était trompée. Et dorénavant, le trio était de nouveau inséparable bien qu'une fine cicatrice dressât une sombre barrière entre elles.

Rabbit aurait pu faire table rase et pardonner sans conditions ce qu'elle aurait fait un an plus tôt. Mais trop de choses étaient arrivées, qui avaient chamboulé sa vie et déformé ses repères. Elle ne voulait plus être dupée de la sorte. Ce sentiment d'indifférence implicitement lié à celui de dépendance était ce qu'elle refusait désormais de revivre. C'était trop lui demander que de tout effacer et risquer de retomber dans ce piège. C'était en faisant des erreurs qu'on apprenait, mais pour retenir les leçons, il ne fallait pas oublier les fautes commises.

C'était dur de continuer sans eux. Encore plus de faire croire qu'elle était forte. Elle n'avait donc eu d'autre choix que de retrouver les filles. Elles avaient été d'un grand soutien ces dernières semaines, mais cela ne suffisait pas. Elles n'étaient pas eux, elles n'étaient pas lui, elles n'étaient pas Linke. Pourtant, il était hors de question qu'elle cédât aussi facilement pour eux que pour elles. Linke était son meilleur ami, mais il était aussi celui qui l'avait le plus délaissée, celui qui l'avait le plus blessée, celui à qui elle en voulait le plus. Ils étaient tous les six dans le même panier. Elle les considérait comme ses amis, mais ils n'avaient pas hésité à la tuer une fois de plus. Et la dernière fois, _il_ l'avait réconfortée. Rabbit avait beau tout faire, elle ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher de l'aimer. Il semblait fait pour elle.

Nouveau regard vers le réveil. Cinq heures treize. Convaincue qu'elle ne pourrait vraiment plus se rendormir, elle se leva et se dirigea vers la douche, le cerveau tourbillonnant encore et toujours. Natasha et Tatiana avaient eu assez de tact pour ne pas mentionner les garçons devant elle. Pourtant, parfois, de petites bourdes étaient commises, que les filles se dépêchaient d'effacer d'un revers de main magique. Elles ne pouvaient s'empêcher de laisser échapper quelques informations, et Tatiana était celle qui se mordait le plus souvent la langue.

Sa relation avec Frank était revenue au beau fixe après avoir traversé un gouffre qu'ils pensaient insurmontable. Il s'était traîné à pieds pendant de longues semaines avant qu'elle ne lui pardonnât, évinçant le jugement défavorable que Natasha portait à cette affaire. Cette dernière quant à elle s'était longuement renfermée, refusant ardemment d'échanger un seul mot avec « ces traîtres qui avaient fait fuir l'une de ses meilleures amies ». Finalement, lassée des coups de fils ininterrompus et des visites incessantes de Timo, elle avait cédé à son tour non sans leur avoir balancé leurs quatre vérités à la figure à force de cris et de coups. Voilà pour la version officielle qu'elle leur avait donnée, concernant l'officieuse, Natasha avait compris à quel point le remords des garçons les rongeait. Ne restait désormais plus que Rabbit.

Cependant, ses amies ne l'influençaient d'aucune sorte, conscientes que ce choix lui appartenait totalement. C'était à elle seule de décider, bien qu'elle eût besoin de conseils bien qu'elle eût besoin de son meilleur ami. A cette pensée, Rabbit porta la main à son cœur, une boule indémêlable dans la gorge, la tristesse s'écoulant lentement sur ses joues pâles. Postée devant le miroir de sa salle de bain, elle essuya la glace remplie de buée et riva son regard dans celui de son reflet. Elle observa longuement ses orbes ternes, ses joues blêmes, sa bouche livide. Et ce qui la troubla le plus fut l'immobilité de son regard. Le bleu de ses yeux virait au gris ciel, le blanc au jaune pâle, et le noir au corbeau.

Perdue l'étincelle de joie, perdu l'optimisme des étoiles, perdue la flambée de vie. Omniprésente la tristesse.

[ … ]

Point de vue interne

Elle avait toujours été quelqu'un de joyeux. Nous étions habitués à la voir sourire, rire et rayonner. Nous étions habitués à l'entendre raconter des histoires merveilleuses et inventer des blagues farfelues. Nous étions habitués à voir son regard pétiller, son sourire briller, son rire carillonner. Nous étions habitués à la voir vivre.

Alors lorsque les larmes se sont mises à ruisseler sur son visage de porcelaine abîmée, nous avons été ébranlés. Lorsque l'obscurité de ses yeux nous a enveloppé, nous avons frissonné. Lorsque la morosité de sa voix nous a percuté, nous avons tremblé. Et nous avons finalement compris que nous l'avions détruite. L'abandonner signifiait pour elle se retrouver dans les ténèbres, elle qui en avait peur. Nous avions brusquement éteint la lumière de sa vie et elle s'était retrouvée plongée dans le noir, au sein de l'amalgame de toutes ses craintes. La délaisser revenait à tirer un trait sur sa bonne humeur, à effacer son sourire, et à anéantir les étoiles dans ses yeux. L'oublier voulait dire l'assassiner.

C'était un samedi après-midi comme les autres. Février était déjà bien entamé, mais le froid ne semblait pas vouloir céder du terrain. Je marchais tranquillement, les mains dans les poches pour ne pas risquer de perdre mes doigts, quand je l'ai vue.

Tout d'abord, j'ai cru que je me trompais, que ce ne pouvait être elle, que si elle était revenue, elle nous aurait prévenu. J'avais toujours l'espoir qu'elle ne nous en voulait pas, et qu'elle se jetterait à nos cous une fois réinstallée à Hambourg. C'était utopique, je le savais, mais, pour moi, Rabbit représentait la joie et la bonne humeur. Je ne parvenais pas à l'imaginer mesquine et vicieuse, détestant quelqu'un du plus profond de son être. Elle était plutôt optimiste et rêveuse, bien qu'elle eût les pieds fermement ancrés sur Terre. Et je savais pour l'avoir déjà testé qu'elle n'était pas rancunière. Je me rassurais simplement en pensant qu'il lui fallait du temps. Toutefois, je m'étais manifestement trompé. Ce qui n'était pas la première fois lorsqu'il s'agissait d'elle.

J'ai donc réfléchi, et je me suis douloureusement rendu compte que non, elle aurait gardé le secret sur son retour. Parce qu'elle était blessée, parce qu'elle était peut-être même apeurée parce qu'on l'avait trahie. Alors j'ai eu l'espoir fou qu'effectivement, c'était elle. Je voulais tellement la revoir que je ne pouvais imaginer autre possibilité. Il fallait que ce soit elle.

J'ai accéléré le pas, j'ai dévisagé sa silhouette trop fine, j'ai analysé sa démarche anodine. Et quand je l'ai vue entrer dans le bâtiment de Tatiana et Natasha, mon sang n'a fait qu'un tour. Rabbit était revenue. J'en étais sûr. Autant de coïncidences ne pouvaient être possibles. Mais, pour plus de certitude, j'ai continué discrètement à la filer, et tout s'est éclairci quand je l'ai aperçue rentrer dans l'appartement des filles. Il n'y avait plus aucun doute possible.

Ne sachant comment digérer cette information capitale, ni qu'en faire, je sortis du bâtiment en errai dans les rues, le nez dans les pensées. La culpabilité et le remords nous rongeaient profondément depuis qu'elle s'était enfuie. Mais contrairement à Lizzie, nous savions pourquoi, et nous étions entièrement responsables. Cela n'avait fait qu'empirer notre mal-être. Nous n'avions aucun moyen de joindre Rabbit. Elle n'avait plus de portable, et personne ne savait où elle était. A croire que les personnes qui souhaitaient nous fuir y arriver à merveille. Toutefois, cela ne nous avait pas refroidi. Au contraire, Linke avait tenu à monter une sorte de mission commando pour partir à sa recherche. Nous avions donc ratissé Hambourg, mais aussi Munich, ville dont nous savions qu'elle était originaire. En vain.

Nous nous sommes alors plongés dans la confection de l'album, et quelques chansons sont sorties de ce trouble, telles que Keiner merkt es, Wollut nur wissen, mais aussi Ein letztes Mal, qui joua un rôle capital. Linke était le plus touché d'entre nous. Il s'en voulait énormément d'avoir abandonné sa meilleure amie. C'était à ses yeux – et certainement à ceux de Rabbit aussi – la pire des trahisons. Comme un coup de poignard dans le dos, un cadeau empoisonné qui mènerait à l'éclatement total de toutes leurs certitudes durement acquises au fil du temps. Il passait son temps à s'admonester plus ou moins durement, et je suis sûr que si nous n'avions pas été là, il aurait fait bon nombre de bêtises.

Tout à mes considérations, je pesai le pour et le contre, et décidai d'agir. Je ne pouvais pas laisser mon groupe dans l'ignorance totale, je me devais de leur faire partager ma nouvelle et de faire avancer les choses. Je me hâtai donc de rentrer, et trouvai cinq loques plus ou moins désespérées avachies sur le canapé. Je me postai devant la télévision pour capter leur attention et ne pris pas de gants pour les mettre au courant. « Rabbit est revenue. » Cette seule phrase leur avait provoqué beaucoup plus de réactions que tout un discours enflammé. Je répondis tant bien que mal à leurs nombreuses questions avant que la fatidique interrogation n'advienne, apportant un silence complet et attentif. « Quand peut-on la voir ? »

Avec un sourire de comploteur, j'avais attrapé mon portable, mis le haut parleur, et appelé Natasha. Toujours sans prendre de pincettes, je lui avais directement débité que je savais que Rabbit était à Hambourg, et qu'il fallait qu'on la voie, qu'elle devait la faire venir chez elle quand on serait là et qu'il fallait qu'on s'excuse. Elle avait voulu négocier, Timo ne lui en avait pas laissé l'occasion. Natasha avait alors abdiqué, et trois jours plus tard, nous attentions impatiemment dans leur salon l'arrivée de Rabbit.

Nous étions tous tendus et anxieux, Linke plus que les autres puisqu'il ne pouvait tenir en place et était donc obligé de faire les cent pas. Moi, j'observai Natasha, et compris qu'elle aussi n'attendait que cela. Elle souhaitait ardemment qu'on se réconcilie avec Rabbit, peut-être pour notre bien, mais surtout pour le sien.

Et finalement, le moment était arrivé. Tatiana s'était levée et était allée lui ouvrir. Je me souviendrai toujours de l'expression que son visage afficha en nous découvrant. De la surprise, elle passa à l'horreur, puis de la joie à la colère, et finalement toute émotion s'effaça, comme si elle s'était brusquement vidée. A cette vision, je craignis que tout ceci fût une mauvaise idée. Elle risquait de mal réagir, et peut-être l'importunions-nous plus qu'autre chose. Peut-être avait-elle tiré un trait sur nous. Peut-être s'était-elle mise à nous vouer une haine viscérale. Peut-être l'avions-nous perdue à tout jamais.

J'admirerai toujours sa force, car au lieu de fuir et de prendre ses jambes à son cou – comme j'aurais fait -, elle nous avait affrontés. Linke, qui se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang, tenta une percée et s'approcha d'elle. A sa vue, les yeux de Rabbit s'enflammèrent puis s'inondèrent et elle fondit sur lui pour le ruer de coups, frappant de ses poings fermés le torse du bassiste. Ce dernier se laissa faire, conscient qu'il l'avait bien mérité. Puis, doucement, ses coups s'espacèrent, ses mains se baissèrent, ses épaules s'affaissèrent et les larmes coulèrent. Le masque s'effrita totalement et nous vîmes qu'elle n'était plus qu'une jeune femme blessée, fragilisée et désespérée.

Le front posé contre le torse de Linke, les bras ballants, elle laissait libre court à sa peine, et nous étions dans l'impossibilité de faire quoi que ce soit. Seul Linke pouvait agir, alors il l'entoura de ses bras et lui murmura toute une litanie d'excuses, de repentance, et de réprimandes à sa propre encontre. Et lorsque nous vîmes qu'elle ce calmait, nous suivîmes Juri qui s'était levé en premier, et nous déclamâmes en cœur toutes nos excuses les plus sincères.

Séchant ses larmes avec lenteur, Rabbit s'était détachée de Linke et avait planté un regard rouge de larmes, mais aussi de colère et de douleur sur chacun d'entre nous avant d'annoncer clairement qu'elle nous détestait. Elle nous détestait pour toute la douleur, la peine, et la souffrance qu'on lui avait infligée. Elle nous détestait pour être de « petits trou du cul » qui pensaient plus à leurs « satanées boules lubrifiées » plutôt qu'à leur amie – selon ses propres termes. Elle nous détestait pour l'avoir abandonnée et oubliée. Elle nous détestait pour l'avoir poussé à partir. Elle nous détestait pour avoir ruiné de longues semaines de sa vie à pleurer et déprimer. Elle nous détestait, et cela faisait un mal de chien.

Ses mots avaient été crus, mais d'une justesse irréprochable. Un malaise conséquent nous prit aux tripes, et nous nous trouvâmes immobilisés par la stupeur, mais aussi encore et toujours par la culpabilité. Cette dernière ne daignait pas nous lâcher. Elle nourrissait cette boule de remords qui obstruait nos gorges et nous empêchait de respirer convenablement. Elle alimentait la moiteur de nos mains et la sueur de nos fronts. Pourtant Rabbit parvint miraculeusement à l'amoindrir – elle avait, à cet instant, pleins pouvoirs sur nous. Elle continua à nous fixer et assena durement qu'elle ne nous faisait plus confiance et qu'elle ne nous pardonnait pas mais elle ajouta qu'elle avait besoin de nous, et que dorénavant, la balle était dans notre camp.

Il ne nous restait plus qu'à habilement diriger notre Destin, et nous retrouverons avec joie notre amie. Ce que nous avons fait.

[ … ]

Point de vue externe

17 mars 2008

_Bon ma poule, je te laisse l'appart ? Je dois partir m'occuper des mômes, annonça Natasha en enfilant sa veste.

_Ah, maintenant ce n'est plus les mioches ou les monstres ?

_Et non, c'est ça de monter en grade !

Rabbit sourit et regarda Natasha partir avant de reporter son attention sur la télévision. La jeune femme avait passé un concours et était désormais puéricultrice, contre toutes attentes. Celle qui traitait les enfants de choses abominables se levait dorénavant tous les matins pour eux, et elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Rabbit trouvait cela admirable que Natasha eût réussi à se forcer à un tel point qu'elle eût fini tout naturellement par aimer son métier. La volonté pouvait être une arme puissante. Peut-être Rabbit y parviendrait-elle aussi si, par exemple, elle se persuadait de ne plus être amoureuse…

Elle ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait ressenti autant d'émotions en le revoyant : de la souffrance, de la joie, du trouble, de la timidité, de l'amour encore beaucoup d'amour. Il fallait que la méthode Coué marchât une bonne fois pour toutes. Elle savait, elle se doutait, elle pressentait, que ses sentiments n'étaient et ne pouvaient être partagés. Rabbit était de nature plutôt optimiste, mais lorsqu'il s'agissait d'amour, le négatif l'emportait inévitablement. Cupidon lui avait envoyé trop de flèches empoisonnées.

Elle se focalisa alors sur l'écran, préférant s'abrutir devant des émissions débiles plutôt que de se meurtrir en ressassant ses sentiments. Elle zappa tout en pensant qu'elle devrait en parler à Natasha puisqu'elle seule était au courant. Et Rabbit lui faisait confiance, elle trouverait une solution – elle en trouvait toujours. Elle la sortirait et lui changerait les idées, et elle lui trouverait un mec, et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Ce serait bien. Ce serait même l'idéal. Mais Rabbit soupira. Elle se mentait à elle-même. L'idéal serait de l'avoir lui, et pas une pâle copie inintéressante.

Elle s'enfonça dans le fauteuil, les bras serrant étroitement ses genoux, le regard triste. Elle aurait voulu s'endormir, se réfugier aux pays des rêves où la souffrance était absoute, là où elle savait que rien ni personne ne la blessait, pour qu'enfin elle oubliât et se sentît bien. Mais elle ne put pas. La sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, et elle leva la tête, surprise. Lorsque l'inconnu insista, Rabbit décida de se lever et ouvrit après avoir maugréer contre le judas obstrué. Elle resta muette quelques secondes sous le coup de la surprise puis s'effaça pour laisser entrer Juri.

_Hey bella, la salua-t-il en déposant une bise sur sa joue. Les filles ne sont pas là ?

_Euh… Non. Je suis toute seule.

_Merde, jura-t-il dans sa barbe.

_Je peux peut-être t'aider ? proposa fort courageusement la jeune femme.

_Ca te dit un café ?

_Hein ?

_Un café. Tu sais, aller dans un café pour boire un café, se moqua-t-il gentiment. Le truc noir qui réchauffe et booste les gens.

_Ah ouais, ouais. Mais je suis censée garder l'appart, et…

_Ne t'en fais pas. Regarde le pro.

Et sur ces recommandations, Juri griffonna quelques mots sur un post it qu'il colla sur la glace du couloir, attrapa la veste de Rabbit et l'entraîna à sa suite hors de l'appartement. Il tâtonna sur l'un des côtés du battant, trouva la clé, et ferma avant de remettre la petite clé à sa place. Ensuite il se tourna vers Rabbit, tout sourire, et lui tendit de façon bien gentleman sa veste qu'elle enfila sans un mot, trop ahurie de constater que les garçons avaient pleinement réacquis la confiance de Natasha et Tatiana.

Et cette simple constatation la blessa et la rembrunit. Elle se sentit soudainement mise à l'écart parce qu'_elle_ ne les avait pas entièrement pardonné, _elle_ n'avait pas totalement retrouvé leur confiance. Mais son sourire balaya ses ruminements et elle souhaita se rassurer en prétextant que, comme toujours, elle prenait la moindre petite chose trop à cœur avant d'en faire une montagne.

_Prête ?

Sa voix chaude et grave la tira de ses pensées et elle acquiesça d'un hochement de tête. Il l'emmena alors trois rues plus loin, à un petit café d'étudiants aux couleurs flamboyantes et aux saveurs exotiques. La température y était oppressante, mais cette lourdeur, loin d'être dérangeante, était plutôt réconfortante et créait une atmosphère intimiste, propre aux confidences. D'emblée, Rabbit se sentit à l'aise et légère. Elle était étonnée de ne pas connaître ce petit coin de paradis et sa curiosité se lut sur son visage. Levant les yeux au plafond, elle posa ensuite son regard avec avidité pour dévorer ce décor digne des Mille et une nuits où le rouge prédominait, éblouissant et passionné.

Elle se laissa entraîner à une table du fond où Juri passa commande pour eux deux, choisissant avec justesse un thé à la menthe pour son amie. Une fois cela fait, il lança un clin d'œil à la jeune femme et croisa ses mains devant lui. Elle se perdit de longues secondes dans son regard océanique et se mordit la lèvre pour se calmer. Elle gigota avec gaucherie sur sa chaise et fit mine de s'intéresser à l'architecture orientale du café.

_Comment tu vas ? demanda-t-il en la fixant.

_Euh… Bien… Et toi ? répondit-elle, déstabilisée.

_Rabbit, tu me donnes l'impression d'avoir le Diable à tes trousses. Détends-toi, et dis moi ce qui ne va pas.

_Tout va très bien, assena-t-elle durement, essayant de s'en convaincre elle-même.

_Alors pourquoi tu trembles ?

_Pourquoi tu voulais voir les filles ? contre-attaqua-t-elle, ne souhaitant pour rien au monde aborder ce sujet – surtout avec Juri.

_Oh. Je… J'avais un… un truc à leur demander, répondit-il, le regard fuyant.

_Je peux peut-être t'aider, je t'ai dit.

_Ok, admettons qu'on ait tous les deux quelque chose à cacher, on est quittes, ça te va ?

_Pas trop, mais je m'y fais. Je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis obligée de m'habituer à tout.

_Rabbit… Ecoute, je… Putain. Debora, je – 'fin je voulais dire Rab-…

_Debora ira très bien, ne t'en fais pas.

Il lui sourit timidement, mais ses lèvres perdirent rapidement de leur bonhomie. Son visage se ferma et ses traits se durcirent. Il se gratta la nuque avec gêne et poussa un profond soupir avant de se lancer.

_Je suis désolé. Vraiment. Je sais qu'on a tous royalement queuté, et que tu as raison de nous en vouloir. Je suis sincèrement désolé. Je n'aurais pas dû… Je n'avais pas à faire comme les autres. J'aurais dû être là pour toi, comme je l'avais été quand David et Jan t'avaient… Enfin, tu sais. Je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir été du mauvais côté. C'était mon rôle d'être là pour toi et de te protéger lorsque quelqu'un était contre toi. C'était mon rôle, je me l'étais juré, et je ne l'ai pas tenu. Pardonne-moi… Je sais que tu as Linke, je ne revendique sa place pour rien au monde, au contraire, c'est juste que… Lui aussi était du mauvais côté. Tu avais besoin de quelqu'un, et moi, je n'étais pas là. C'est atroce ce que je peux m'en vouloir, tu sais. Mais je n'ose même pas imaginer ce que, toi, tu as ressenti. Ca me fait mal rien que d'oser l'entrevoir. On n'avait pas le droit de te faire souffrir de la sorte. Tu es une petite fleur, Debo', tu es la plus belle des fleurs, et nous, on t'a violemment piétiné. Je… je veux que tu saches que je m'en veux énormément, et que je ferais tout ce qu'il est en mon pouvoir pour me faire pardonner. Je… Non, Rabbit !... s'exclama-t-il tristement en voyant les larmes dévaler ses joues. S'il te plait, ma belle, ne pleure pas… Je… Rabbit…

Perdu, il ne sut que faire devant la peine de la jeune femme. Immobile, cette dernière n'esquissa aucun geste pour essuyer ou même cacher ses larmes. Elle en était incapable. Et elle ne pouvait pas non plus les retenir, pas lorsque Juri s'excusait aussi platement, pas lorsqu'il s'en voulait aussi sincèrement. Son cœur sourdait à ses tempes, et les palpitations lui renvoyaient un écho débordant de son amour. Oui, elle l'aimait toujours aussi fort. Et comment pourrait-elle s'en empêcher lorsqu'il était l'allégorie même de la gentillesse et de la repentance ? Comment ne rien ressentir face à cet Adonis au cœur généreux et dont la bonté qui émanait de lui aurait pu réchauffer l'Antarctique en entier ? Comment rester de marbre lorsque la bienveillance se peignait avec tant de force sur ses traits ? Comment ne pas l'aimer ?

Inconscient de la répercussion de ses paroles ni de l'effet qu'il avait sur la jeune femme, Juri tenta en vain de stopper le flot de ses joues. Il détestait voir la détresse envahir son si beau visage et apercevoir la tristesse pointer dans ses beaux yeux. Il détestait assister au mal-être de Rabbit, et ne savait que faire pour endiguer sa peine. Il aurait voulu lui faire de belles promesses pleines de magies pour atténuer sa douleur, mais il ne voulait pas prendre le risque de la décevoir – une fois de plus. Alors il se tut et préféra agir.

Il lui attrapa la main et la caressa tendrement avant d'essuyer ses joues brûlantes. Mais, voyant que cela ne marchait pas, il la tira, la forçant à se lever, et l'assit sur ses genoux, l'enlaçant fermement, se moquant des clients alentours. Sa chaleur créa un cocon de bien être dans lequel Rabbit aurait pu rester jusqu'à l'éternité. Ses bras la protégeaient de tous les tourments, et son souffle dans ses cheveux envoyait valser tous ses démons. Là, elle aurait pu mourir. Le nez enfoui dans le cou de Juri, elle inspira à pleins poumons son parfum, s'en regorgeant au maximum, consciente de la chance qu'elle avait.

_Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas…

Mais il se tut bien rapidement en constatant que ses paroles ne servaient à rien. Mieux valait laisser le temps agir – et son étreinte réconfortante. Il se contenta donc de dessiner de douces arabesques sur son dos. Lorsqu'il sentit qu'elle se calmait, il la détacha de lui et lui sécha lentement, avec tendresse, les joues, lui procurant de douces caresses. Et elle se perdit une fois de plus dans ses prunelles emplies de magnificences, promesses de mille beautés.

_Debo', je…

_Je sais, souffla-t-elle.

Elle tenta de sourire, mais cela lui fit plus de mal que de bien. Ces derniers temps, Rabbit était plus sensible que d'habitude, et le fait que ce fût Juri qui lui déclamât avec autant de repentance ses plus basses excuses l'avait faite éclater en sanglots. Face à un autre, elle aurait peut-être pu lutter, mais Juri… Juri, c'était différent. Juri, c'était celui qu'elle aimait depuis de si longs mois désormais. Elle n'aurait pu dire comment ni quand exactement elle était tombée amoureuse, mais le fait était que c'était arrivé, point. Et le voilà qui s'excusait mille fois alors qu'il n'était pas celui à qui elle en voulait le plus. Le voilà qui agissait comme si elle était plus qu'une amie. Et la voilà qui s'imaginer mille et une choses. Mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle venait de tomber encore plus amoureuse de lui.

Elle savait que c'était mal, et qu'elle souffrirait encore plus, mais elle ne put s'en empêcher. Pas lorsqu'il la regardait comme si elle représentait la chose la plus sacrée au monde. Pas lorsqu'il la tenait comme si elle était la chose la plus précieuse au monde. Pas lorsqu'il s'approchait d'elle comme si… Comme s'il allait l'embrasser. Rabbit frémit et fut incapable de faire un geste, obnubilée par les lèvres de Juri. Se pouvait-il qu'il partageât ses sentiments ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle fût heureuse ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle touchât les étoiles ? Se pouvait-il…

Et, lentement, elle le vit combler les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. Et, allégrement, un feu d'artifices explosa à l'intérieur d'elle. Et, délicatement, il l'embrassa. Et, passionnément, elle lui répondit. Et, définitivement, oui, tout était possible.

Elle avait enfin droit de connaître le goût de la joie, le goût de la passion le goût de l'amour. Le goût du bonheur.

[ … ]

5 mai 2008

Perdue dans ses pensées, Rabbit laissa son esprit dériver vers des contrées lointaines. Collée contre Juri, la tête sur son torse, elle n'arrivait pas à dormir, alors que la respiration du batteur aurait dû la bercer. Ce dernier dormait profondément du sommeil du juste, enlaçant étroitement la jeune femme. La lumière d'un réverbère posté juste en face de la fenêtre filtrait à travers les volets de la chambre de Juri, fascinant Rabbit qui ne pouvait détacher son regard de cette symphonie étoilée. La luminescence de ce spectacle lui rappelait la brusque mais si agréable beauté que sa vie avait revêtu. Et chaque soir depuis cinquante six jours, elle remerciait Dieu avec passion pour lui avoir permis de goûter à ce bonheur si doux et suave.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé que Juri eût des sentiments pour elle. Et pourtant, la voilà aujourd'hui confortablement installée entre ses bras, à écouter les battements de son cœur qui vibrait pour elle. Les ombres de son passé avaient été dissolues pour son plus grand soulagement, et la vie reprenait fermement ses droits sur son être, bien qu'une tâche persistât. Car Rabbit n'avait toujours pas été capable de pardonner entièrement aux garçons. C'était au dessus de ses forces, bien qu'elle se sentît céder peu à peu.

Elle savait sa réaction du début aujourd'hui dénuée de sens. Mais elle ne pouvait oublier sa douleur, sa solitude ses ténèbres. Elle ne pouvait oublier le mal pernicieux qu'ils lui avaient causé. Elle ne pouvait oublier ses nuits passées en pleurs, dans le noir complet, seule. Pourtant, elle était également consciente qu'aujourd'hui elle devait continuer sur ce chemin qu'elle avait su emprunter. Juri était désormais à ses côtés pour la maintenir à flots, et elle retrouvait lentement une certaine complicité avec les garçons. Fragile et fugace, il suffisait d'un rien pour que ce lien étroit se rompît, et le groupe l'avait compris, c'est pourquoi ils s'évertuaient à le consolider. Pour cela, ils avaient su trouver les bonnes réactions.

En apprenant que Rabbit avait abandonné le droit pour la psychologie, ils n'avaient pas nuisiblement cherché à savoir pourquoi. Ils avaient souri et lui avaient dit que cette voie était parfaite pour elle qui souhaitait tout le temps aider les gens. En voyant Rabbit la première fois dans les bras de Juri, ils avaient ri et applaudi, contents de voir qu'ils s'étaient trouvés et pouvaient désormais goûté au bonheur ensemble. Pas de regards noirs ou déçus pour ne pas avoir été mis au courant des sentiments des protagonistes. Pas de menaces mafieuses des garçons envers Juri pour l'empêcher de blesser Rabbit. Pas de curiosité mal placée qui aurait ressassé de mauvais souvenirs. Juste des encouragements, et la satisfaction de savoir que Rabbit avait finalement quelqu'un de bien dans sa vie. Fini le désespoir qui l'ensevelissait comme un sable mouvant la nuit. Fini le masque qui s'effritait et laissait transparaître une douleur sans nom le jour. Bonjour bonheur et amour.

Un sourire aux lèvres, Rabbit se dégagea très lentement et avec précaution de l'étreinte de Juri pour descendre boire un coup. Elle espérait qu'un simple verre d'eau lui apporterait le sommeil bienfaisant qui l'avait réinvesti depuis ces cinquante six beaux jours. Légère et silencieuse, elle glissa jusqu'à la cuisine, ouvrit le deuxième placard au dessus de l'évier, et attrapa un verre. Puis, son récipient à la main, elle tournoya vers le réfrigérateur et attrapa la bouteille d'eau gazeuse avant de refermer la porte. Elle se servit une rasade et la but avec saveur avant de ranger la bouteille et de poser le verre dans l'évier. Ce simple geste la remplissait de bien-être.

S'étirant de façon féline, elle pensa au corps chaud de Juri contre lequel elle s'apprêtait à se lover et un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres. Elle retraversa le salon et son regard innocent se posa sur une feuille rangée avec une discrétion feinte. Sentant la curiosité lui courir dans les membres, Rabbit ne put s'en empêcher et attrapa ladite feuille, véritable appel à l'indiscrétion. Elle la lut tout d'abord en diagonale, ne souhaitant pas approfondir plus car n'ayant pas ses lunettes. Mais, lorsqu'elle accrocha le titre, elle passa outre son léger handicap et tendit le bras pour appuyer sur l'interrupteur.

Apparurent alors, dans toute leur splendeur, des mots. Des mots raturés, soulignés, effacés. Des mots élégants, discrets, transportés. Des mots de détresse, de tristesse, d'ivresse. Des mots d'une beauté à couper le souffle. Des mots émouvant, survolant l'âme d'une douceur aérienne. Des mots formant une chanson caressèrent ses sens, dansant sous ses yeux, effleurant sa sensibilité avec tendresse et déchirure. Ein letztes Mal. Une dernière supplique, un dernier espoir, un dernier besoin. Une dernière révolte contre ce monde mal fait, rempli de vices et d'injustices, d'incompréhension et de trahison. Un dernier soubresaut de vie dans cet état des faits censuré par l'idiotie et l'aveuglement. Un dernier pardon avant d'abandonner la danse. Une dernière fois.

Rabbit se sentit transportée par la beauté et l'harmonie des paroles. Les mots la touchèrent en plein cœur, mais ce qui la marqua le plus, ce ne fut pas ces mots-là. Ce fut ceux, plus petits, plus discrets, inscrits dans la marge, de cette main dont elle ne connaissait que trop bien l'écriture pour l'avoir décryptée tant de fois. Ces mots-ci lui emplirent le cœur de sentiments entremêlés. Ces mots-ci lui mirent les larmes aux yeux. Ces mots-ci la firent sourire d'allégresse. Ces mots-ci lui apprirent toute l'importance qu'elle avait pour les garçons. Ces mots-ci lui firent prendre conscience qu'elle était au même niveau dans le cœur des garçons que Lizzie – c'est-à-dire au plus haut. Et ces mots-ci lui apportèrent le calme dont elle avait besoin pour leur accorder son pardon. Car c'était la plus belle dédicace qu'ils pouvaient lui faire. Car c'était la plus belle preuve d'amitié que pouvait lui apporter Linke.

Alors, lorsqu'elle retourna enfin se coucher, elle se blottit au plus près de Juri, la joie et la sérénité explosant en elle, débordant d'amour. Et les mots, ces mots sacrés dorénavant gravés en elle, flottaient sous ses paupières closes.

« A notre fierté, qui nous tira des ténèbres

pour élever nos cœurs au ciel. »

[ … ]

6 juillet 2008

_Mais oui t'inquiète je te dis !

_...

_Nan mais wesh, t'as vu la vierge se faire péter l'uc, toi ! Genre JE suis en retard ! Moi la magnifique, la parfaite, la sublime, la somptueuse, la grandiose Lizzie, celle qui t'éclate le monde entier d'un clin d'œil ! Moi, la merveilleuse, la magnifique, la…

_...

_Nan, chut, ta gueule, c'est parce que les mots me manquent pour décrire ma magnificence.

_...

_Nan mais wesh, cousin, tu sais à qui tu causes ?

_...

_Ouais, ouais, gros, à moi ! La déesse du ring ! La…

_...

_Bon d'accord, j'arrête. J'en garde pour ce soir alors !

_...

_Ouais à toute, cousin !

Sourire aux lèvres, Lizzie raccrocha et enfonça avec nonchalance ses mains dans les poches de son jean. L'allégresse la transportait depuis désormais sept jours sans vouloir la quitter. Le samedi quatorze juin restera à tout jamais gravé dans sa mémoire à force de feux d'artifices et d'éclairs magnifiques zébrant un ciel auréolé d'une plénitude étoilée. Jour de faste et de réussite, de fierté et d'accomplissement, jour où elle avait enfin accédé à son rêve, le trente juin n'était pas prêt de s'effacer.

La vie avait fait de son espoir le plus fou une réalité, lui apportant sur une médaille en or ce qui lui manquait pour trouver un équilibre parfait et camper sur des bases sûres. Les mots lui manquaient pour décrire le plaisir qu'elle avait à avoir atteint son but, comblant le vide en elle qui la rongeait si vicieusement. L'opportunité de se trouver elle-même lui avait été offerte et elle l'avait saisie avec fougue, croquant dans la pomme du succès à pleines dents. Et la voilà aujourd'hui. Fière, heureuse, lumineuse, gagnante. Son humanité lui avait été pleinement restituée le jour où son uppercut droit avait jailli tel un dragon de feu pour enflammer la foule en délire en s'échouant sur le visage déjà tuméfié de son adversaire.

Son ego avait été réconforté, sa force avait été récompensée, son agilité avait été acclamée. Le public l'avait portée aux nues, l'élevant toujours plus haut vers la lumière afin d'embraser et de détruire les derniers démons qui lui collaient pernicieusement à la peau. Mais elle ne devait pas rester trop longtemps là-haut si elle ne voulait pas brûler vive. Et cela, Lizzie l'avait compris. Toutes ses priorités avaient été redéfinies, tout lui apparaissait plus clairement.

Aujourd'hui, elle était une femme comblée. Choyée par ses parents, aimée de ses amis, bercée par le succès touchée par l'am-… l'attirance. C'était comme si des milliers de pots de peinture l'avait éclaboussée, faisant de son existence un arc-en-ciel enluminé et chaleureux, la réinvestissant de sa force ancestrale. En donnant ce coup final, elle avait jeté au loin ses sombres démons pour ne laisser que le calme régir sa vie. Elle avait vaincu. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'astiquer sa médaille d'or, preuve de sa passion et de sa volonté. Elle avait été plus forte que son adversaire, mais aussi qu'elle-même.

Et cela, Lizzie le devait à ses proches pour l'avait soutenue et avoir cru avec autant de puissance en elle. Elle était redevable envers Regina et Antonio qui lui avait si durement inculqué tout ce que dorénavant elle savait. Elle était reconnaissante envers le Ciel avec qui elle était fâchée pour lui avoir accordé une nouvelle chance et n'avoir dressé aucune embûche sur son chemin si brillamment pavé. Aujourd'hui, elle avait enfin un nom dans le monde de la boxe, et elle y était arrivée sans ses démons, sans les Autres qu'elle côtoyait, sans la Mort qui rôdait.

Championne d'Europe féminine dans la catégorie des poids coqs, tel était désormais le titre qui lui incombait. Après autant de durs labeurs, autant de pleurs, autant de douleurs, autant de malheurs, elle y était parvenue. Oubliés ses échecs cuisants, acclamés ses succès puissants. Ce combat avait été le combat de sa vie et sa plus grande fierté. Elle avait prouvé à tous ce dont elle était capable. Elle leur avait montré qu'elle pouvait changer, qu'elle pouvait atténuer sa noirceur pour la canaliser et laissait éclater cette joie qui l'avait si parfaitement caractérisée il y avait des années de cela. Elle leur avait exhibé sans honte ce qu'elle était et à quel point elle était fière d'être cette gagnante.

Ou était-ce ce qu'elle croyait.

Lizzie pressa le pas, impatiente de rentrer chez elle. Timo l'y attendait pour la ramener à Hambourg où elle passerait quelques jours en compagnie de ses amis et de sa famille. Son cousin faisait l'aller-retour pour elle, et elle devait bien avouer qu'elle avait vu large et qu'elle ne pensait pas que le temps passerait si vite. Elle s'était donc hâtée de quitter Noah, un homme charmant qu'elle avait rencontré lors d'un tournoi où s'alternaient les combats féminins et masculins.

Noah, c'était une force incandescente, une agilité féline, un savoir faire certain. C'était ces qualités qui avaient séduites Lizzie. C'était ces qualités qui l'avaient forcée à s'arrêter devant le ring, lors d'un entraînement, et à mieux observer ses muscles rouler, ses formes enchanteresses, son visage concentré. C'était ces qualités qui l'avaient poussée à lui parler et à admirer ses yeux rieurs emplis de malice, son sourire divin, sa voix grondante de passion.

Elle qui, depuis quelques mois collectionnait les hommes, était tombée sur le plus beau spécimen qui lui eût été donné de rencontrer. Et son plan, pourtant simple et facile à suivre, s'était retourné contre elle. Elle n'avait pas respecté les termes de son propre contrat. Cela faisait désormais trois semaines qu'elle fréquentait Noah – deux de trop. Ce qui n'aurait dû rester qu'un plan cul se transformait en quelque chose de bien plus important – bien trop important. Elle tombait amoureuse, et cela n'était pas pour lui plaire. Tout était bien trop rapide, mais Lizzie était une passionnée.

Pourtant, elle ne se souvenait encore que trop de la douleur dévastatrice que lui avait laissé sa relation avec Linke. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien des sentiments puissants qu'elle avait ressenti pour lui au cours de ces dernières années, et qui ne pourraient jamais vraiment disparaître. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien des efforts massifs qu'elle avait dû déployer pour l'éloigner d'elle, malgré lesdits sentiments qu'elle partageait, malgré le bonheur auquel elle aurait pu avoir accès. Elle savait quelle souffrance l'amour engendrait. Mais elle savait aussi les dégâts qu'il causait une fois achevé – ou détruit. Alors elle sut aussi que tel n'était pas ce que le Ciel attendait d'elle. Pourtant, elle n'était pas prête. Et, pour l'amour, elle ne l'avait jamais été.

Le nez dans ses pensées à décortiquer ses sentiments, Lizzie ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle passait devant l'une des innombrables impasses malfamées de son quartier. Ce fut l'entente de son surnom qui la tira de ses réflexions. Susurré, voire minaudé par une voix faussement suave, ce simple son l'immobilisa parfaitement et brisa quelque chose en elle. Des images remplies de noirceur défilèrent sous ses yeux sans qu'elle ne pût les retenir. Son âme se remplit de la couleur, de l'odeur, et de l'aspect du sang, lui renvoyant des flashs succincts, témoignages de souvenirs malheureusement impérissables et inoubliables pour elle. Un flot de ces mauvais souvenirs remonta alors à la surface, telle une vague dévastatrice, et elle serra les poings.

Lizzie tourna lentement la tête vers l'obscurité – et ses démons. Les revoilà. Son cœur battit sourdement à ses tempes. Elle n'avait pas peur. Elle savait à quoi s'attendre. Durant de longs mois, elle s'était demandée quand ce jour arriverait. Et apparemment, la réponse se tenait désormais devant ses yeux. Elle qui avait pourtant espéré s'en être débarrassé une bonne fois pour toutes les retrouvait avec hargne et dégoût.

Poussée par les dernières touches de sa folie passée, elle avança dans leur direction et parvint enfin à les entrevoir. Comme dans ses souvenirs noirs, débraillés, puants et mauvais, ils n'avaient pas changé. Il n'avait pas changé. Lizzie focalisa son entière attention sur le chef de la bande, se moquant de ses sbires.

_Regardez-moi ça, les mecs. Pas une crasse, pas une entaille, toute belle la petite Lil Krush.

_Qu'est ce que tu fois là, Lars ?

_Mais je te cherchais, voyons. Tu es partie bien précipitamment la dernière fois. Tu m'as manqué, tu sais.

Froide, Lizzie éclata alors d'un rire jaune. Elle n'était plus une loque, elle ne se laisserait plus faire, elle n'était plus la chienne de son ancien chef de gang. Et cela, elle allait douloureusement le lui faire comprendre. Il allait être étonné de voir à quel point elle avait développé sa force – qu'elle fût physique ou mentale. Elle n'avait plus aucune once de crainte envers lui. Le temps où il la tenait dans sa main était révolu. Elle ne lui devait plus rien. Elle n'en était plus du tout tributaire, et elle allait le lui dire de la façon la plus claire qui fût.

_Ce n'est pas plutôt mon cul qui t'a manqué ?

_Aussi. Tu es une tigresse, autant au pieu que dans la vie.

_Tu ne me connais pas, Lars. Tu ne m'as jamais connue, alors oublie-moi. Je sais que je suis exceptionnelle, mais tu n'es pas assez bien pour moi, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire sadique.

_Je ne vaux pas un boxeur, c'est ça ? Ni un musicien de pacotille.

A ces mots, le visage de Lizzie se figea en un masque de fureur, et ses ongles, pourtant courts, lui rentrèrent dans la peau tellement elle serrait les poings. Elle ne se demanda même pas comment il avait su, elle se morigéna juste d'avoir oublié le temps d'une seconde à qui elle avait affaire. Lars était le chef de gang le plus redouté de Berlin, ses relations allaient plus loin que le simple livreur de pizza du coin. Elle ne devrait pas sous estimer son adversaire. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de le provoquer. Elle connaissait déjà l'issue de la rencontre, qu'importe alors si elle la précipitait quelque peu.

_Je n'ai pas cette prétention, reprit-il avec ce calme qui le caractérisait tant. Moi, je connais juste une partie de toi que personne n'a jamais vu. Je sais à quel point tu aimes le sang, à quel point tu es ivre de combats, à quel point tu te donnes pour faire souffrir les autres. Je connais ta part de noirceur. Si tu t'excuses, tu sais que je te pardonnerai et que tu pourras réinvestir mes rangs. Ta place est toujours disponible, Lil.

_J'avais raison, tu ne me connais pas.

_Oh ? sourit Lars. Alors pourquoi mes paroles ont-elles rallumé cette flamme dans tes yeux ?

Son arrogance l'avait toujours irritée. Elle n'avait jamais supporté que quelqu'un la commandât, et que ce soit un homme comme Lars qui lui donnât des ordres ne l'énervait que plus. A Berlin, Lizzie avait voulu imposer sa loi. Elle y était parfaitement parvenue, mais sur un nombre restreint de déchets de la société. Elle n'avait compris que tard que la rue elle-même avait une hiérarchie très stricte, et que des déchets plus gros qu'elle seraient toujours plus hauts dans l'échelle. Lars en faisait parti. Et à cause de cette logique putride, elle lui avait dû obéissance, et s'était forcée de négocier un pouvoir illusoire en échange de services écoeurants. Elle avait été la plus stupide des marionnettes, manipulée avec un attrait morbide. Mais aujourd'hui, elle comptait bien se venger un tant soit peu de ce qu'il lui avait fait subir.

_Comment m'as-tu retrouvée ? grinça-t-elle pour reprendre le contrôle de la conversation qui dérivait beaucoup trop à son goût.

_Tu n'es pas passée inaperçue ces derniers jours. Il a juste suffi après que je sache où regarder pour savoir où tu te trouvais. Ca m'a d'ailleurs étonné de te voir à Berlin, et encore plus sur un podium. Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus mettre un pied ici, que tu voulais nous fuir, que tu voulais changer de vie.

_C'est ce que j'ai fait, mais pour y arriver, j'ai dû faire des concessions, lâcha-t-elle, se demandant pourquoi elle lui disait cela.

Mais Lizzie savait déjà pourquoi. Elle n'avait jamais pu tenir contre Lars. Il avait un pouvoir hypnotisant qui l'enchaînait, et la faisait le haïr encore plus que ce n'était déjà le cas.

_Tu crois y être parvenue. Et pourtant, tu te trouves ici, devant moi, dans une rue sombre. Comme avant.

_A la seule différence qu'aujourd'hui, je te pisse ouvertement à la raie, rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire goguenard.

_Ca, c'est ce que tu crois. Tu n'es qu'une merde, Sonnenschein, et je suis là pour te le rappeler…

Tout en prononçant ces mots, il s'était rapproché jusqu'à ce que son nez frôlât celui de Lizzie. Puis il lui attrapa brusquement le cuir chevelu, caressa délicatement le visage de la jeune femme sous son regard glacial et, sans crier gare, lui fit un jam. La tête de Lizzie valsa sur la droite et elle aurait pu tituber si Lars ne la tenait pas toujours fermement par les cheveux.

_Tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter la bande, Lil. Et surtout pas de cette façon. Tu sais beaucoup trop de choses sur nous.

_Si tu me connais si bien, tu sais alors que j'ai toujours fermé ma gueule.

_A ton avantage. Si tu racontais quoi que ce soit, toi aussi tu aurais fini dans le trou. Et pour plus longtemps que tous tes autres petits séjours.

_Tout est mieux en tout cas que ton lit, le provoqua-t-elle.

Pour toute réponse, son poing s'abattit une nouvelle fois sur le visage de la boxeuse. Cette dernière redressa lentement la tête, secouée par des légers tremblements que Lars découvrit être des rires.

_Bah alors, c'est tout ce que tu sais faire ?

Le regard rivé dans le sien, Lizzie put assister au changement de ses pupilles, et elle comprit avec une jouissance malsaine que le sang s'apprêtait à couler. Lars serra les dents en même temps que la main, furieux, et balança son poing vers la jeune femme. Sauf que cette fois-ci, Lizzie ne se laissa pas faire. Elle contra l'attaque avec une seule main avant de se dégager d'un coup de pied bien senti, perdant quelques cheveux. Lars se retrouva agenouillé devant elle, se tenant douloureusement les parties génitales, soumis, en position totale de faiblesse. Lizzie sourit et balança son genou dans la mâchoire de l'homme. Elle entendit un os craquer, et la seconde d'après, le gang lui tomba dessus.

Elle se défendit hargneusement, bloquant de nombreux coups, en renvoyant de nombreux autres. Elle constata que malgré le manque d'entraînement, elle n'avait pas perdu les bonnes habitudes. Elle pouvait toujours aussi bien mater un adversaire tout en en déstabilisant un autre. La polyvalence du combat la rendit euphorique, et elle compara l'instant présent au plus palpitant jeu auquel elle avait participé depuis de nombreuses années. Le plus drôle était qu'elle avait entraîné ces déchets elle-même tous les jours lorsque le monde les avait oubliés. Elle connaissait leur façon de se battre, ce n'en était que plus facile pour elle. Tout en rendant les coups, elle se remémora leurs histoires toutes plus tristes les unes que les autres. Toutes avaient un lien avec le pouvoir, l'amour, la drogue, la maltraitance, l'invisibilité, le mépris – en un mot : la noirceur de l'homme et du monde qui l'entourait.

Mais Lizzie était sans pitié. Elle aussi avait connu ces ténèbres, elle ne se laisserait pas attendrir, surtout pas par des brutes sans cerveau ni cœur. Elle n'était plus elle-même. L'Autre refaisait lentement mais violemment surface, sans qu'elle puisse la canaliser comme sur le ring. Alors les coups pleuvaient, et Lizzie avait beau être forte, elle ne pouvait faire le poids. Elle essayait et faisait son possible pour tenir – en vain. Ses forces s'amenuisaient, ses adversaires étaient trop nombreux, ses coups s'espaçaient et s'amoindrissaient. Elle ployait. Une fois de plus, elle se faisait vilement et injustement assaillir, sans pouvoir espérer un quelconque retournement de situation.

La douleur vrillait son corps par à coups, et elle remarqua bien trop tard que Lars s'était relevé, s'approchant dangereusement d'elle. Et tout ce dont elle se rendit compte, ce fut la texture dure du sol avant que les ténèbres l'assaillissent – une fois de plus.

Elle avait voulu jouer une dernière fois elle avait perdu.

[ … ]

15 juillet 2008

_Notre Père qui est aux Cieux

Que ton nom soit sanctifié

Que ton règne vienne

S'élevant parmi le soleil trop chaud et les oiseaux trop gais, la voix du prêtre brisait le charme de sérénité qui s'étendait inopinément sur le lieu. Le linceul de pureté se déchirait pour laisser la peine se déverser en un flot ininterrompu. Vive, vibrante, mais surtout sombre, elle souillait le recueillement des pierres et les entachait de rancœur. Désormais ineffaçable, elle s'était instillée dans le cœur des hommes, et dans l'atmosphère dorénavant pesante de l'endroit.

Le blanc habituel de l'été laissait aujourd'hui place au noir traditionnel des cimetières. Etaient noies les habits, la terre foulée par leurs pieds, leurs âmes évidées de bonheur, leurs cœurs remplis de douleur. Les couleurs s'étaient ternies pour passer au gris et enfermer les personnes présentes dans un cocon de chagrin.

La tristesse était maître des cœurs, domptant tout autre sentiment et dissipant le bien-être dûment acquis de l'été. Une dualité vicieuse s'opérait en chacun d'entre eux, les rendant mauvais et sombres. Pernicieuse, la colère prenait parfois le pas sur la peine engendrée par cette injustice blasphématrice d'avoir perdu un être cher. Et les larmes, ces effusions silencieuses de malheur, étaient les uniques preuves de ce déchaînement de sentiment.

_Que ta volonté soit faite

Sur la Terre comme au Ciel

Serrant fermement la main de sa petite sœur, Timo gardait la tête baissée pour cacher la douleur de son âme clairement peinte sur ses traits aujourd'hui dévastés. Pourtant, lui ne pleurait pas. Il était comme elle, il détestait faire étalage de ses sentiments en public. Mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'ils étaient insensibles. Au contraire, ils avaient appris très tôt à porter un masque parce qu'ils ressentaient trop de choses.

La douleur transperçait son cœur sans qu'un seul sursis lui eût été donné depuis qu'il avait appris la terrible nouvelle. Les mots avaient été crus, froids, anodins assassins. « Elle est morte. » Comme si tout un pan de sa vie s'effondrait, comme si la moitié de sa jeunesse disparaissait. Et le voilà aujourd'hui devant sa tombe prête à être inhumée, à écouter un prêtre déclamer le « Notre Père ». Et chacune de ses paroles lui enserraient le cœur, manquait de le faire hurler de rage.

Il parlait de volonté, mais Timo savait pertinemment qu'aucune de ses volontés n'avaient été respectée. Aucun Sonnenschein n'avait cette chance. Et l'injustice qui se déroulait devant lui, devant leur triste sort, le rendait fou de douleur, fou de colère.

_Donne-nous aujourd'hui notre pain de ce jour

Pardonne-nous nos offenses

Comme nous pardonnons aussi à ceux qui nous ont offensés

La perte était un sentiment indescriptible, source de douleur infinie et de tristesse incurable. Elle engendrait une vive douleur qui se transformait en manque constant et auquel le destin nous forçait à nous habituer. Vicieuse et pernicieuse, elle nous tenait pieds et poings liés, nous torturant ainsi l'esprit pour le reste de notre vie. Chacun s'efforçait d'y remédier à sa façon, mais personne ne pardonnait entièrement la vie et le destin de nous avoir arraché cet être si cher à nos yeux. Seuls nous restaient nos souvenirs pour nous réconforter. Mais parfois – souvent – cela ne suffisait pas, et cette situation était malheureusement irrémédiable.

Alors qu'importaient toutes les bonnes paroles et les bonnes actions du monde, aucun geste ne pourrait apaiser cette douleur sourde au plus profond d'eux. Elle n'était plus, et c'était ce qui les tuait.

_Et ne nous soumets pas à la tentation

Mais délivre-nous du Mal

Amen.

La prière achevée, la douleur s'alourdit, faisant tomber les larmes. Le Mal l'avait arrachée à ses proches, et aucun d'eux ne le lui pardonnera.

Timo releva la tête et chercha une ombre bien définie dans le désormais charnier figuré de sa famille. Son cœur s'apaisa légèrement lorsqu'il croisa ses yeux émeraudes. Les perles de ses pupilles brillaient d'une peine double, et il se retint de s'élancer vers elle. Elle souhaitait être seule. Comme ils l'étaient tous en cet instant. Alors le MC lâcha son regard et se détourna d'elle.

Délaissée par le jeune homme, elle ferma les yeux et tenta de calmer le trouble qui s'agitait en elle. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que perdre quelqu'un aussi irrémédiablement lui ferait autant de mal. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que plus jamais elle ne pourrait la voir, lui parler, rire avec elle, se faire réconforter par elle, entendre son support inconditionnel. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'elle pût disparaître aussi brusquement, aussi violemment, aussi douloureusement. Et devoir se convaincre que plus jamais elle ne pourra compter sur elle l'achevait un peu plus.

Pourtant, Lizzie avait survécu. La réapparition de l'Autre avait fait des ravages, mais le pire était ce que les autres avaient fait d'elle. Toutefois, malgré ce qu'elle avait subi, elle était toujours là. Lars lui avait laissé la vie sauve, sauf qu'en contrepartie, il la lui avait ruinée et ne lui avait rendu que des miettes. Au sens propre. Cependant Lizzie ne devait aujourd'hui pas y songer. Elle n'était pas là pour cela. Et elle n'aurait vraiment jamais pensé qu'elle pût se trouver ici, dans un cimetière, à assister à une telle cérémonie. Mais elle n'avait rien pu faire contre.

Tout comme Timo, une partie de son enfance s'effondrait. Tout comme Timo, elle cachait sa douleur sous un masque d'impassibilité. La maladie leur avait emporté leur tante, la seule fille de la fratrie Sonnenschein. La seule fille qui avait poussé Timo à écrire sa rage pour l'extérioriser. La seule fille qui avait forcé Lizzie à boxer pour se démarquer et se soulager. La seule fille qui les avait aidé. Elle les avait supporté, elle les avait tiré vers le haut quand le noir les enfonçait un peu plus dans ses tréfonds, elle les avait motivé à avancer. Et elle n'était plus là. C'était l'un de leurs modèles qui s'était éteint après s'être vaillamment battue contre le cancer. Et ils n'avaient rien pu faire pour elle.

Lizzie rouvrit les yeux, voilés de larmes de rage et de tristesse mélangées, et détourna le regard avant de faire demi tour. Elle détestait cette situation. Son être entier criait la rage, et elle ne savait que faire pour trouver la paix intérieur qui lui manquait tant. Le corps perclus de douleur, elle boitilla jusqu'à un arbre à l'orée du cimetière, loin de cette peine, loin de cette colère, loin de cette noirceur – mais pourtant toujours si proche d'eux. Elle s'adossa au tronc et laissa échapper un soupir pour évacuer sa tristesse, seul signe extérieur de son état intérieur.

La vie puait à plein nez, mais elle valait le coup d'être vécue, telle était la leçon que la jeune femme tirait douloureusement aujourd'hui. Pour sa tante, Lizzie continuerait. En hommage à son nom et à sa mémoire, elle ne laisserait plus tomber. Elle refusait que sa famille et ses amis ressentissent cette douleur continue qui la meurtrissait un peu plus à chaque minute écoulée. Elle refusait de les voir d'ici-bas pleurer à chaudes larmes sur son cadavre pourri de l'intérieur et pourrissant de l'extérieur. Elle refusait d'assister à un tel spectacle sans pouvoir les réconforter, et en étant la source de tous leurs maux. Elle ne se pardonnait toujours pas la peine qu'elle leur avait causé, il était alors hors de question qu'elle exacerbât leur mal-être.

Elle leva sa main brisée devant ses yeux brillants et se jura de ne pas stagner. On l'avait descendue de nombreuses fois, et elle était toujours parvenue à remonter plus ou moins vite, plus ou moins bien la pente. On l'avait trahie, on l'avait blessée, on l'avait meurtrie, mais elle s'en était sortie. On l'avait utilisée, on l'avait manipulée, on lui avait menti, mais elle était encore là. La boxe lui avait été vilement ôtée, mais il lui restait la vie. Et c'était le plus important, malgré les épreuves qui s'étaient dressées sur son chemin et les embûches qui l'attendaient. La perte de sa tante lui montrait les priorités, et les opportunités qu'elle ratait à force de se cacher et de se cloîtrer.

Si elle était vraiment forte, si elle avait vraiment changé, alors elle se reposerait sur les autres un tant soit peu afin d'alléger son âme et son cœur. Elle s'ouvrirait, et ferait des efforts pour elle et ses proches. Elle vivrait. Elle bannirait tout chagrin, toute noirceur malvenus, et bénirait son ange gardien, quel qu'il fût.

Alors lorsqu'elle sentit l'étreinte réconfortante d'un corps chaud contre le sien, elle ne réfléchit pas plus et se lova contre lui. Silencieux, Noah lui caressa tendrement les cheveux, ému de la brusque faiblesse de cette jeune femme dont il tombait doucement sous le charme. Et, en symbiose, leur prénom respectif franchit leurs lèvres, comme une évidence.

L'histoire se réécrivait, et cette fois-ci, elle frôlerait la perfection.

[ … ]

POV interne

Lorsqu'un enfant vient au monde, la première chose qu'il fait, c'est hurler sa douleur d'être sur Terre. Ce petit ange a été déchu et se voit forcé d'atterrir dans ce qu'il conviendra rapidement être un enfer paradisiaque. Source de joies ou de peines, d'espoirs ou de désespoirs, de foi ou de désillusions, la Terre est un paradoxe que chaque être humain connaît à un moment ou à un autre de sa vie. Personne ne peut malheureusement y échapper. Parfois on s'en sort sans dommages d'autres fois, il nous faut affronter bons nombres de tempêtes avant de trouver l'équilibre précaire qu'on cultivera pour atteindre les portes de notre bonheur.

Chacun d'entre nous a subi de dures épreuves, mais en s'appuyant les uns sur les autres, nous avons réussi à garder la tête hors de l'eau. Panik n'est plus, c'est vrai. A l'heure où j'écris ces lignes, notre groupe de musique a été dissout mais pas notre groupe de potes. Et c'est le plus important. Au contraire, notre cercle s'est élargi, nos horizons ont évolué, notre bonheur nous a ouvert ses portes. Et nous ne pouvions espéré mieux. Une vie sans embûches n'est pas une vie. Grâce aux obstacles, on apprend de nos erreurs, on forge notre caractère, on devient meilleurs. Car même les plus mauvais d'entre nous ont un bon fond qui leur permet de s'améliorer. Nous avons tous trouvé notre voie, ainsi que notre équilibre.

Aujourd'hui, Linke, Franky, Timo et David continuent farouchement la musique. Eux n'ont pas voulu abandonner leur rêve. Eux se sont battus pour leur passion. Eux ont persévéré – et gagné, malgré une attente parfois interminable et assassine. Timo et David continuent ensemble, envers et contre tout. Le MC a déménagé à Berlin et fait de fréquents allers-retours à Hambourg pour nous voir. Il s'adonne également avec un plaisir non feint aux montages de films et, pour ce faire, sa caméra ne le quitte jamais. Il n'a jamais été aussi proche de Lizzie, et passe de nombreux moments seuls en compagnie de sa meilleure amie lorsque Natasha est libre.

Frank s'est également essayé pour sa part au cinéma, et s'est vu récompensé par un succès à la hauteur de son talent, faisant de ce fait la fierté de sa chère et tendre. Jonglant alors entre les deux scènes, il est comme retombé en enfance, s'amusant comme un fou dans sa nouvelle vie.

Linke, quant à lui, a trouvé un refuge sûr dans la musique, faisant s'envoler ses maux à chaque mélodie chantée. Il avait retrouvé une sérénité bienfaisante et s'était remis de Lizzie. Il s'était même trouvé quelqu'un, pour le plus grand plaisir de Rabbit, qui cultivait son bonheur avec persévérance et ténacité.

Juri, après avoir repris ses cours et décroché ses diplômes, est devenu professeur de musique. Il ne souhaitait pas non plus abandonner son but mais il n'avait pas la force de reformer un quatrième groupe et de finir une fois de plus désillusionné, c'est pourquoi il avait opté pour cette roue de secours, et Rabbit en était très satisfaite, elle qui ne se voyait pas séparée de son homme.

Nous avions survécu à toutes les tempêtes. Les ouragans dévastateurs ne nous avaient pas fait sombré, mais nous avaient plutôt permis de développer de plus grandes forces, forgeant ainsi notre fierté.

Tatiana est devenue une journaliste renommée, qui a visité le monde entier, et qui, aujourd'hui, file encore et toujours le parfait amour avec Franky. Leur couple ne pourrait être plus uni qu'il ne l'est déjà, à moins que le bébé qui arrive ne les rapproche encore plus qu'il n'est possible…

Natasha avait pour sa part brusquement changé un jour d'hiver. Une nuit où Tatiana et elle habitaient encore ensemble, la sulfureuse brune avait disparu pour ne revenir que plusieurs jours plus tard. Nous l'avions assailli de reproches, rongés par l'inquiétude. Mais, au lieu de se renfermer comme elle le faisait toujours, elle nous avait avoué que sa mère était décédée. Savoir que Natasha avait pu avoir une maman nous avait clôt la bouche plus facilement qu'une claque. Pour nous, elle était juste Natasha, jeune femme fougueuse sans passé. Sous le choc, nous avions alors assisté au court récit de sa vie. C'est ainsi que nous apprîmes qu'elle héritait d'une somme colossale, étant fille unique. Elle n'a jamais voulu nous raconter son enfance, et encore moins son adolescence avec ce qu'on supposait être sa fugue. Mais c'était comme si un poids s'était ôté de ses épaules, et elle était plus ouverte, plus modérée, plus humaine.

Avec l'argent de son héritage, elle ouvrit un orphelinat, et passe désormais son temps auprès d'enfants, demandant parfois l'aide de Rabbit lorsque la situation l'exigeait. Tatiana l'avait fait connaître au grand public grâce à un reportage flatteur, faisant ainsi décoller sa notoriété, et embellissant son image. Rendre le sourire aux enfants s'était avéré être une destinée pour la jeune femme.

Lizzie s'est longtemps cherchée après l'enterrement de sa tante, mais surtout après la destruction de son rêve, passant d'extrêmes à extrêmes. Les morceaux éparpillés de sa main avaient éventé aux quatre coins du monde le rêve de sa vie, empoissonnant son cœur, malgré toutes ses bonnes résolutions. Elle ne pouvait plus boxer, sa main n'ayant jamais totalement guéri. Ne l'ayant pas parfaitement accepté, elle avait voulu forcé, Noah la retrouva alors un soir en pleurs et en sang, à hurler sa rancœur, à élaborer sa vengeance. Ce dernier a toujours été là pour elle, malgré sa méchanceté, malgré son errance. Il l'a empêchée de sombrer, de faire des bêtises, et surtout de retoucher à une bouteille, problème dont nous l'avions discrètement averti. Il était alors parvenu à l'incroyable : il avait maintenu Lizzie à flot, lui montrant étape par étape qu'elle n'abandonnait pas un rêve inachevée, mais qu'au contraire, elle savourait désormais un rêve devenu réalité. Il ne l'empêchait pas de vivre et de se remémorer le passé, il l'orientait juste vers la bonne direction, lui indiquant un antan prestigieux.

Il l'a aidée à apaiser ses démons, à chausser l'Autre, à redevenir elle-même. Il avait même voulu arrêter la boxe pour elle, mais Lizzie l'en avait dissuadé. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il abandonne sa passion – elle n'avait jamais demandé cela à un homme. Elle ne souhaitait pas avoir le poids de la culpabilité sur ses épaules, ces dernières ployaient encore beaucoup trop du fait de ses erreurs passées mais inoubliées. Pour récompenser tous les efforts qu'il avait fait en son honneur, elle avait accepté de se relever, aidée bien évidemment par tout le groupe – y compris Rabbit qui devint même l'une de ses plus proches amies, pour nous plus grand plaisir –, et de se reconvertir. Mais c'était sans compter sur le soutien d'Antonio. Le vieil homme avait continué à la prendre sous son aile, et une fois la retraite prise, il lui a légué les rênes du gymnase. Le rêve se poursuivait pour Lizzie, sous une autre forme certes, mais avec toujours autant de motivation.

Rabbit, quant à elle, a su éviter chaque blessure que la vie s'obstinait à lui infliger. Elle avait emménagé avec Juri un an après qu'ils se soient mis ensemble, et lui voue depuis ce jour un amour inconditionnel. Elle est devenue psychologue judiciaire : elle intervient dès qu'un détenu, un accusé, voire même une victime en a besoin. Elle met du temps à comprendre, mais elle parvient grâce à ses efforts à trouver des réponses à ses questions. Et c'est l'une des choses qui lui permet d'avancer. Elle a retrouvé une joie de vivre enfantine, malgré les horreurs auxquelles elle peut être confrontée – ce dont elle n'aborde jamais le sujet avec nous. Juri l'épaule de son mieux, et nous restons à sa disposition si besoin est. Plus jamais personne ne l'abandonnerait après ce qui s'était passé en deux mille huit. Nous étions plus soudés qu'auparavant.

En ce qui me concerne, mon chemin peut paraître étonnant, mais j'en suis satisfait, et voir les réactions des gens quand je leur raconte mon passé de rock star me fait rigoler. J'ai totalement changé de voie, et je me suis grandement assagi – en apparence, car lorsque je retrouve mes amis, je redeviens moi-même, et le préparateur pharmaceutique que je suis devenu n'est plus. Je ne pourrais expliquer d'où m'est venu ce choix, ce fut comme la continuation illogique d'une vie de paradoxes. J'ai repris mes études, suis sorti dans le trio de tête de ma promo – contre toutes attentes ! –, et ai trouvé immédiatement un emploi. Je me sens aujourd'hui comblé. Je peux toujours faire mille et une expériences, et toutes auront le but de sauver des vies, et d'aider les malades. En ce sens, Rabbit m'a énormément inspiré, et je ne l'en remercierai jamais assez.

Mais là n'est pas l'important. Nous sommes tous réunis, aussi nombreux soyons-nous, et c'est la seule chose qui compte. Nous sommes dorénavant les seuls qui ayons de la valeur, et rien ni personne ne changera cet état des faits. Nous avons tous fait du chemin depuis notre première rencontre. Je ne peux oublier les batailles de nourriture à la cantine la première fois que nous avons traîné avec Lizzie, où les insultes puériles que nous avons échangé la première fois que j'ai croisé Rabbit. Ce sont des souvenirs impérissables qui font toujours un peu plus battre mon cœur. Nous avons connu des hauts et des bas, mais aujourd'hui, nous sommes tous là, unis et solidaires, quoi qu'il arrive.

_Parce que l'amitié et plus importante que tout, n'est ce pas ?_

FIN

**Gott, vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point il est dur pour moi d'apposer ce mot. Deux ans de ma vie achevés par un simple point. Quatre ans terminés par un seul mot. **

**Mais tout renouveau commence par une fin, non ? **

**Je me suis énormément investie dans cette histoire. J'ai passé des heures entières à faire des recherches, des journées à assembler mes idées, des mois à les mettre sur papier, des années à apprécier le résultat. J'y ai mis ma rage, ma colère, ma peine et ma révolte. J'y ai glissé mon espoir, mes fous rires, mes réflexions. Je l'ai crachée de A à Z, et les répercutions ne m'ont pas toujours plu. **

**On a tous traversé une tempête en cours de route, la dissolution du groupe a porté un coup à beaucoup d'entre nous. J'ai voulu tout arrêté. J'ai pensé que tout cela n'en valait plus la peine, que sans une source d'inspiration réelle, je n'y arriverais pas. Je croyais qu'il me fallait les sourires des garçons, leurs conneries, leurs philosophies, de nouvelles chansons, de nouveaux espoirs. Mais j'ai réussi à finir, laborieusement, douloureusement, sans cela. J'ai continué pour vous, pour honorer leur passion, pour moi, et pour vous faire rêver, pour Te faire plaisir Schatzi. **

**Merci à ceux qui ont cru en moi du début à la fin. Merci à ceux qui m'ont motivé et m'ont décidé à ne pas abandonner. Merci à ceux qui ont laissé une trace indélébile de leur passage. Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps d'illuminer ma journée. **

**Je n'ai qu'une prétention : celle de vous avoir fait vivre mon histoire. J'espère que vous avez ressenti les émotions – souvent sombres – de mes personnages, que vous avez ri avec eux, réfléchi avec eux – pleuré avec eux. J'espère que cette histoire vous a appris certaines choses, vous en a permis certaines autres. J'espère tout simplement que vous avez aimé ce que vous avez pris le temps de lire. Pour ma part, j'ai aimé l'écrire.**

**Ce chapitre clôt donc l'histoire de Rabbit, Tatiana & Natasha. Mais surtout, ceci est la fin de Panik tel que je me l'imaginais, et de Lizzie. Je tiens à dire que c'est une fiction, mais basée sur des faits réels. Panik a réellement eu des embûches avec leurs anciens producteurs, ils ont vraiment dormi à même le sol de leur studio, ils n'avaient vraiment que 10€ pour manger, ils ont vraiment enduré un calvaire. Mais ils avaient réussi à se relever – et pour cela, je les admirerais toute ma vie. Toutefois, il n'y eut aucune Rabbit.**

**De plus, si ce dernier chapitre n'a**** pas répondu à toutes vos questions, si un seul point reste flou, n'hésitez pas à m'en parler, je me ferais une joie de vous éclaircir. **

**Sur ce, merci d'avoir partagé un bout de cette aventure avec moi, et je vous dis à une prochaine fois pour un nouvel OS, ou – qui sait – une nouvelle fiction****... **

_**C.**_


End file.
